Sky Reborn!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: When Sawada Tsunami woke up this morning, encountering a talking baby was way out of the ordinary, but meeting a spirit and being told that you are the reincarnation of an ancient deity, and now due to some prophecy must inherit a rich and powerful family and defeat an evil god... That was stuff for magical-girl stories. AU! All-Fem 27!
1. I'm the who and the what ?

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Caoi! Well just by my greeting, I can guess what you all know what this mean right?. . .Yep, you guessed it! Another KHR story is coming your way, featuring Fem!Tsuna! This story was inspired by me watching a few transformation video of the Pretty Cure, but mainly Shugo Chara, the show I always knew about, but yet never watch, as I finally got pass ep.1! So proud of myself!**

 **Tsunami: Why are you doing this to me again! Why must I suffer all the time!?**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Kufufufufu~ Because you're so adorable, Tsu-chan~!**

 **Tsunami: You're evil, more evil than Reborn!**

 **Reborn: Shut-up Dame-Tsuna and let the Lazy-Author get to the story already. *Reborn kick Tsunami in the side***

 **Tsunami: . . .H-Hai. *Tsunami sat on her knees rubbing her sore bruise***

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **"I'm the who?... And the what…?!**

"If Tsu-chan doesn't get up soon, she's going to be running late for school." A brown-haired woman murmured, staring up at the clock that rested on the wall in the kitchen. Wiping her hands on her white apron, she made her way upstairs to her daughter's room.

"Tsu-chan~!" She sang out, opening the door and stepping into the room, only to almost trip on the game controller, cute anime plushies, and many mangas that covered the floor. She stepped over them carefully, shaking her head at the half-empty bag of potato chips, before reaching the bed.

"Mou, Tsu-chan really needs to clean up her room. Oh, what's this?" Brown eyes landed on a white sheet that peeked from the drawer. Taking it out, she sighed when she saw that it was a test paper that her daughter had gotten low marks on.

"Sawada Tsunami, you will wake up this second!" The woman spoke out strictly yet softly, her hands on her hips as the brunette on the bed shot up suddenly, gazing around blearily.

"Huh! What? Where!?" The figure sitting up bore great similarity to her mother, with wide expressive honey brown eyes and short brown hair, the exception being the messy locks of hair that she gained from her father's side. She took in the sight of her mother in her room, eyes zooming in on the failing test paper that was in her hands.

"K-Kaa-san!? ...What are doing in here, and with that of all things?!" The younger brunette tried to reach for the test paper, only to clumsily hit her head on the floor as the older figure dodged out of the way.

"Tsu-chan, are you okay?" The mother worriedly asked her child, quickly forgetting about the failing exam paper in her hand for a moment.

"I-I'm okay… I think." The younger brunette sat on floor, rubbing the sore bump that now sat on her head, before paying attention to the clock.

"Wahhh! I'm late! Hibari-san is gonna kill me!" Shooting up to her feet, the younger brunette rushed out of the room, down the hallway to freshen up and wear her uniform.

"Ah… But I didn't tell you about the new tutor I got for you." Nana's words were left hanging in the air. Shrugging it off, she placed a sweet motherly smile on her face. "Well, she'll meet Reborn-kun when she comes down for breakfast!"

After some time later, and tripping down a flight of stairs, the younger brunette finally appeared in the kitchen. Her uniform was two sizes bigger and hung on her short, petite frame, while brown locks covered some parts of her face, still looking messy and untamed.

"I see you're finally dressed! Tsu-chan, did you do _anything_ with your hair? Jeez, I have such a cute daughter, but she doesn't even try to beautify herself up even a bit. Why don't you let Mama dress you up?" The mother brightly smiled, watching her daughter take a seat at the table, who still hadn't notice the baby present in the room. The baby was casually sipping his espresso, seated in the chair across her.

"I don't feel like dealing with it, and how many times do I have to tell you no? You always like putting those girly bright pink outfits on me." The brunette shuddered, taking a bite out of the food on the table, chewing it in her mouth. She glanced up and in that instant, brown clashed with onyx. Nothing was said between the two as they stared at each while Nana continued to hum a soft tune, standing by the stove. It took about two minutes until one of them finally made an outburst and we all know who that person was...

"B-B-Ba-…THERE'S A BABY AT THE KITCHEN TABLE! DRINKING AN ESPRESSO!" The brunette cried out, whom I have yet to introduce. Hello readers, and please meet Sawada Tsunami, the heroine of our lovely story.

"Ciao!"

* * *

"I can't believe it… There was a baby at the kitchen table… Drinking an espresso… And if that wasn't a shocker, he's my home tutor." Dragging her feet and walking with slouched shoulders, Tsunami felt a little drained after the shock and the encounter she had with her new home tutor. Let us take you back for a moment. . . .

"B-B-Ba-… THERE'S A BABY AT THE KITCHEN TABLE! DRINKING AN ESPRESSO!" Tsunami cried, jumping out of her seat, while the baby in question just took another sip of his delicious espresso. He set it down on the table.

"Ciao!" The baby greeted, a small smirk on his face.

"What the heck does Ciao mean?!" Tsunami shouted, before analyzing the infant. She took in the black suit and fedora he was wearing, a green chameleon sleeping on the brim of his hat. Resting around his neck, Tsunami saw that it was a yellow pacifier. She stared at it, spacing out a little. She felt… drawn to it, for some odd reason. Unknown to her, while she was lost in her thoughts, the pacifier glowed a mild yellow for a few seconds before returning to its dull state. The baby's smirk widened, noticing this.

"Ah! I see you finally saw Reborn-kun!" Sawada Nana smiled, pausing in her work of cleaning the plate.

"R-Re-Reborn-kun?!"

"Hai! He's your new home tutor that I got for you. Papa was so sweet to send this flyer in the mail after I told him about his poor Tunahime! Papa says he's the best tutor across the world!" Nana said merrily. Tsunami couldn't believe her ears, looking at the baby and then at her mother in incredulity.

"HE'S NOTHING BUT A BABY! What the heck can he teach me?!" Tsunami pointed at the fedora wearing baby, who, in a blink of an eye, disappeared on her.

"A-ah, where did he go?" Tsunami began to frantically search, only to feel a sharp pain in both of her cheeks. The infant's face appeared in front of her and looked deep into her eyes as he pinched her cheeks hard with his small chubby hands, making her yelp out in pain.

"I don't like being insulted, Dame-Tsuna." The baby was satisfied to see that this got her attention, jumping down onto the table, as Tsuna began to nurse her bruised, bright red cheeks.

"H-How do you know that nickname?" Tsunami stuttered, only to see the infant shoot her another cute smirk.

"I'm the home tutor Reborn. I know everything."

"Tsu-chan, you might want to step on it. Time is going by." Nana reminded, cleaning the last few remaining dishes.

"Shoot! I so don't wanna get punished by Hibari-san! Bye Kaa-san!" Tsunami got her bag and rushed out with a quick goodbye.

"Bye Tsu-chan! Have a great day at school! …Hmm, where did Reborn-kun disappear to?"

* * *

"Mou, what was Kaa-chan even thinking, hiring a baby for a tutor? She has to stop listening to Tou-san all the time. And besides that, why did she tell him about me failing grades?" Tsunami grumbled, cheeks puffed out in a cute pout.

"Don't forget to add your wimpy attitude, bad luck, and lack of athleticism." Tsunami's eyes widened once she heard the familiar voice of her new home tutor. She felt a slight weight on her head as the baby leapt nimbly and sat comfortably.

"R-Reborn!? Why are you following me to school? And don't voice out my bad characteristics so bluntly! I already know that about myself, and have accepted it already. There's nothing special about me, so why should I care?" Tsunami muttered the last part more to herself rather than to Reborn. The infantile tutor's attention was caught by this.

"Your wimpy attitude is coming out. You can't achieve anything by simply whining and doing nothing. So start doing something to change yourself for the better, Dame-Tsuna."

"Oi, d-don't call me that! And what are you talking about?"

"You're running late for class."

"Don't change the subject on me-Oh crap! I gotta run now!" Tsunami cried, running down the street as fast as she could, not really paying attention to anything else. She unknowingly passed by a brown-haired girl wearing a different uniform, who was fascinated by the baby on the brunette's head. As she turned around a corner sharply, she bumped into someone, falling onto the ground.

"Ouch! ...I-I-I'm s-sorry ...Ah-Sasagawa K-Kyoko!" Tsunami blushed once she made eye contact with the idol of Namimori Middle School. However, her vision was blocked by a person who she recognized to be an upperclassman at her school, who was known to have a big crush on the idol.

"Damn it Dame-Tsuna, watch where you're going! You almost hurt Sasagawa-chan here due to your clumsiness." The upperclassman glared down at the brunette sprawled on the ground.

"Maa, it's really okay Mochida-sempai." The sweet and kind as ever idol and angel of Namimori-chuu smiled. She stood up on her feet, placing a comforting hand on the male's arm that had him blushing, before turning her attention over at Tsunami, a hand held out to her.

"Need help, Tsuna-chan?"

"T-That's o-okay! I-I-I can get u-up on m-my o-own! A-Ano, again, sorry for c-c-crashing into you. Bye!" Tsunami quickly stood stiffly on her feet, eyes downcast as she apologized. She quickly escaped from the stifling air. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands became clammy from the encounter.

"Hmm, I didn't know that you had a crush, Dame-Tsuna."

"It's not like that!" Tsunami shouted, face bright red. Reborn innocently smiled at her reaction.

"I-It's just, I guess you can say I really admire her. She's so sweet and thoughtful. Almost like an angel. She's the only at school who doesn't call me Dame-Tsuna, even though we barely speak to each other. I bet she would make a wonderful friend!" The brunette smiled inattentively.

 _'It's so obvious that she really wants to be friends with that girl.'_ Reborn kept his thoughts to himself. As they came near the school, he spotted a black-haired teen standing vigilantly at the gate, cold slate grey eyes scanning each student carefully. He let out an aloof and resilient aura, making the other teens self-conscious and wary. The infant could sense the potentiality of the teen.

"He'll make an excellent Guardian." Reborn murmured, his fingertips brushing against the small, circular items in his pocket.

"Did you say something, Reborn?"

"Nothing, Dame-Tsuna."

During class, Reborn watched from a hidden distance, at how Tsunami acted during school hours, already expecting all the things he would witness. He knew when Iemitsu asked him to keep a watchful eye on his family, he was exaggerating when it came to bragging about his lovely, innocent, sunshine of flower, his darling princess, Sawada Tsunami. In reality, she was clumsy, had poor grades, zero athletic skills, a huge case of insecurity along with low self-esteem, which came from all those years of her classmates bullying her. Above all, she was a loner who wished for nothing but to have real friends.

Even though Tsunami had all these problems, Reborn could sense something more from her. Something buried within her that still hadn't had time to shine just yet. Something special surprisingly concerning what Tsunami said earlier about herself. _"… There's nothing special about me, so why should I care."_ A flashback of what happened earlier this morning in the kitchen flashed through his mind, of when his yellow pacifier glowed shortly in the presence of Tsunami. He clutched the items in his pocket tightly.

"She just might be… the one who we are searching for… and if she is… Another agenda might be added to my to-do list." Reborn narrowed his eyes and tugged the brim of his fedora down, before hopping down from his hiding spot in the tree, taking a walk to think through things more clearly.

Meanwhile at Namimori-chuu, it was now lunch break and Tsunami was up on the roof by her lonesome self, taking out the bento she made last night, along with a pair of chopsticks. She removed the lid of the bento, and picked a tamagoyaki and munched on it. "Well, I embarrassed myself again in class." Tsunami sighed gloomily, having a horrible recollection of when one of her sensei had called her to finish a math problem on the board, only to get the wrong answer and the class to laugh at her, and another time when she failed in English class, and the other in Science when she blew up her experiment in her face.

"Maybe I'm destined to be Dame-Tsunami all my life." A depressed look appeared on her face, before remembering the words Reborn said to her this morning. _"You can't achieve anything by simply whining and doing nothing. So start doing something to change yourself for the better, Dame-Tsuna."_

"But what can I do? I'm nothing but Dame-Tsuna..." Dejected brown eyes looked up at bright blue sky filled with fluffy funny looking clouds. It made her think of cotton candy and other things, and she giggled lightly when she saw clouds resembling an octopus, dog and a bird rolled by. It brightened up her mood a little. "Sometime I wish I could be just like the sky..." Tsunami stretched out her hand absentmindedly, feeling like as if she could almost touch it, until something snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Please go out with me, Sasagawa-chan!" She heard a boyish voice call out just a few feet away from her place. Silently getting up on her feet, she sneaked along the raised platform and peeked out. To her surprise, it was Mochida-senpai confessing to Kyoko.

A part of Tsunami was expecting this from the captain of the Kendo Club, and took in the shocked expression on Kyoko's face, who looked as if she was lost for words. The auburn-haired girl shook her head and stunned Mochida-senpai and Tsunami with her reply.

"A-Ano, I'm sorry Mochida-senpai. I'm not interested in someone right now." Kyoko politely rejected the older teen. Hearing this, Tsunami let out a relieved sigh, a hand placed over her heart. To Tsunami, Mochida-sempai was not the right person for the kindhearted Kyoko. He was rude and arrogant, someone definitely not suited for someone as nice as Kyoko.

"Y-You rejected me..." Mochida-senpai mumbled, Tsunami noticing how the aura around him seem to change, shifting to something more dangerous. Alarms in her mind seemed to be going off at the sight of the senpai. Before she could even move, large gust of wind began to blow around the area wildly, swirling around Mochida-senpai.

"I always had feeling for you... And you dare to reject me?! You shall pay! I will make you understand my feelings!" The teen yelled hysterically, eyes dark as night, when a dark heart suddenly burst out of his chest. His eyes glazed over and he slumped onto the floor, unconscious. The black heart soon grew red black wings, with large crimson eyes. It continuously repeated, "Love me! Love me!"

"W-What the heck is that!?" Tsunami cried out fearfully, eyeing the thing that came from Mochida-senpai's chest. Kyoko looked terrified, a shriek escaping her mouth when it began to attack her.

"Aahhhh!" Kyoko screamed, arms held up to defend herself fruitlessly from the large blast of air that the creature released from its wings.

"Kyoko-chan!" Running from her hiding place, Tsunami sprinted towards Kyoko, knocking her out of the way. Instead, she was the one to get hit by the strong blow of wind that sent her falling off of the school roof-top.

"Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko shouted, trying to vainly reach out to the brunette. However, she was quickly trapped by a cage the creature formed, and it landed on top of it. The auburn-haired girl's energy was sapped away and with an inaudible whisper of the brunette's name, she fell unconscious. The creature's body began to glow a dark red and it chanted, "Love me! Love me!"

Tsunami was still falling from the sky, her life flashing before her eyes, all her failures replaying themselves in her head, all the time she spent alone, having her mother comfort her most of the time as she cried pathetically, hating herself for always feeling so weak. "Is this really how my life ends...?" A weak laugh escaped from her mouth as her eyes blankly stared forward, ready to accept her doom until…

 _"You can't achieve anything by simply whining and doing nothing. So start doing something to change yourself for the better, Dame-Tsuna."_

 _'I-I want to change…! … I want to be a new me! I want to change myself, Reborn!'_ Tsunami yelled mentally, squeezing her eyes shut and missing the bright orange light that came from her chest. Suddenly, the whistling of the wind in her ears and the feeling of plummeting suddenly stopped. In fact, no sounds were heard at all.

"Huh? …Am I dead...?" Tsunami opened her eyes tentatively, but was shocked to see that the world around her was paused. She could spot the birds frozen in the sky, the small critters stopped in mid-movement and the falling leaves hovering stiffly in the air.

"I see you've finally been awakened…It's been a long time, but finally, you have been reborn in the world." Tsunami heard a soft, melodic voice speak out, but she didn't see anyone around as she frantically searched for the source of the voice.

"W-Who goes there…? Who are you?"

Hearing this, the voice laughed before suddenly, Tsunami saw a bright glowing ball floating in front of her. "There is not much time left, little sky goddess, but know this... When the time comes, darkness will appear, and the Night God and his warriors will rise as well. Gather the rings and the Guardians, shine the world's heart with light or else everything shall fall into the darkness. Be brave… little sky goddess." And in a blink of an eye, the time resumed as she began to fall down once again, and she started to freak out, as the ground came closer and closer.

Watching her not too far away was Reborn, seven gems, each in the color of the rainbow, in his hands. The orange gem was shining radiantly as cracks appeared on it. It suddenly burst open and a small, bright orange ball of light zoomed towards the descending teen.

"So my intuition was right..." Reborn whispered, watching the ball of light shift forms. The gun in his right hand transformed back into the green chameleon, who crawled up his shoulders. "Looks like a new sky has been revived."

Panicking brown eyes watched the warm orb of light transform into what seemed to be a small, chibi-like fairy, who had bright orange eyes and fluffy, short, light brown hair that reminded Tsunami of her own.

"I'm Natsu! Your Guardian Spirit! I d-don't have much t-time to really e-e-explain things, so q-quickly transform with m-me! Just repeat after me! Unleash and awaken, My Dying Will!" The adorable tiny fairy stuttered, eyebrows furrowed in urgency. Tsunami's mind couldn't register all the details, as the hysteria of going 'splat!' on the ground grew higher. So she did the only thing she could, hoping to god that this was actually worked and that it wasn't some kind of cruel plan.

"U-Unleash and awaken, My Dying Will!" Once again the tiny spirit changed into a bright orange ball, going inside her chest and fusing with her heart, bringing forth a big blaze of bright orange flames that consumed the brunette in a large ball.

"Wahhh! …W-What's going on!?" Tsunami was suspended mid-air once more, her attention turning towards the blue sky. Well, the previously blue sky. The sky had faded into a light dusk orange while clouds were scattered around her, along with various tangerine colored symbols of the elements of the sky. Orange flames wrapped around her arms, legs, torso and head, leaving rainbow colored sparkles behind its wake when the transformation was complete.

"Engulfing and Pure. The Symbol of Freedom and Harmony ...Guardian of the Sky!" One of her hand rested on her hip while she gave a lazy two finger salute, finishing off her introduction with a wink and a cheery smile. However, she quickly realized her actions.

"W-What heck did I j-just say!? …And what's with these flashy clothes?!" Tsunami's new outfit consisted of a strapless orange top with a sweetheart neckline, lined by a thin piped band of red, a single row of white ruffles on both the top and bottom. Printed on the shirt were occasional small, colorful symbols of the sky and glittery vibrant hearts, lined in gold. The golden chain strewn from the upper right chest to the lower left were attached to two slightly bigger symbols. A light marigold mesh material was affixed to the top of the chest, designed high neck halter style. A thick red silk ribbon was also fastened to the top of the mesh material. It tied around her neck into a wide bow in the back, while the long, thin ribbon tails flowed behind her. In the front, a flame orange gem heart with white angel wings and lined in gold rested above her sternum.

She wore denim short pants with red-orange cuffs on the bottom of her shorts, colorful marking and sky's elements designs on each leg. A wide orange belt was fashionably slanted. The belt had a single, thin red line going around it. A large vermillion bow with long, light orange tails was placed on the side. On the center of the bow, the same flame orange heart with the white angel wings were placed.

Her feet sported white sneakers, the soles colored orange and red. On the back of her shoes, finger sized angel wings were fixed. The shoe laces were rainbow themed, two light orange bows attached to them. Along with the sneakers, she donned white knee-high socks, glittery weather symbols printed on them. A thick red stripe was on top of each sock.

A red detached fishnet sleeve with an orange chunky bracelet was on her right arm, and a white cuff with red-orange strap on her other wrist. Light orange eye shadow dusted her eyes. On her head were white headphones lined in dark orange with a red-orange #27 written on each ear, small, white angel wings hanging from the back of each one.

"M-Master, we have b-bigger issues at the m-moment that needs to be taken care of!" Tsunami was surprised to hear the voice of Natsu in her head, as she wobbled around in the air, having a hard time trying to control her new flight ability.

Bright orange eyes looked at the school rooftop and saw Kyoko unconscious in a cage, the creature from before now twice the size from its original size. A crimson aura oozed from it, whose large eyes landed on Tsunami. With a warbled cry, it summoned various kendo swords forth, aiming them all to attack Tsunami.

"I don't understand what's going on here!" Tsunami yelped out, dodging all of the attack in a humorous fashion. She froze when one attack was aimed at her from above, coming in fast. A gunshot was heard, and the broken sword dropped next to her. The brunette whipped her head towards the person who shot it, and nearly cried out in relief when she saw the infant.

"Reborn!"

"Ciaossu. Dame-Tsuna, what you're up against is called a Dark Halve. "

"Dark Halve? What is that?" Tsunami asked, ducking down to avoid another sword.

"Should a person's heart be tainted by darkness, caused by overwhelmingly negative emotions, their dark inner halves will be unleashed. They will do anything to satisfy their dark desires, such as hate and jealousy. Wishing hurt and pain upon those who have done them wrong by sucking the life essence out of them, that is what a Dark Halve will do. The only way to rescue and return them to their normal state is to purify them, which is your job." Reborn said, now sitting on top of Tsunami's shoulder.

"W-Wait! What do you mean my job!? Never mind that, what will happen to Kyoko-chan if something is not done?"

"She'll either fall in an eternal state of a coma, or… die." Reborn said, his tone cold and menacing. Tsunami greatly dreaded both outcomes that were to befall Kyoko if she didn't do something.

"What will you do, Dame-Tsunami? Will you run away like a coward for the rest of your life… or will you finally make a stand?" Reborn hopped off from Tsunami's shoulder, landing in a hot air balloon that Leon had transformed into, floating away in the air.

Analyzing her choices, it was obvious to Tsunami at what choice she had to pick. Even though she was scared, her knees trembling and was out of her comfort zone, she had to least do what was right. Her head held up high, a look of determination was expressed in her deep orange eyes.

"I ...I will save Kyoko-chan with my dying will!" Tsunami declared, using her new ability to fly back over to the roof. She delivered a strong punch that sent the creature flying back into a wall. Before it could regain its senses, she delivered a powerful high kick from above, doing a couple of back flips to get some distance back.

"Quick! Shout out, 'With My Dying Will, I release the darkness from your heart'! You will need this to purify the Dark Halve!" The little Guardian Spirit, Natsu, exclaimed from within her mind.

"Hai!" Tsunami thrusted both of her hands out in front of her, her hands in an 'X' formation. "With My Dying Will, I release the darkness from your heart!" Orange flames burst from her hands, engulfing the Dark Halve. Consumed in the soft soothing flames, the Dark Halve began to close its eyes, repeating, "Purity!" Now cleansed, it returned into Mochida-senpai's chest. The cage which Kyoko was trapped in also disappeared.

Once the Dark Halve was purified, Tsunami's transformation came undone and Natsu floated in front of her, a shy, sweet smile on her face. "N-Nice job, Master!"

"Thank you, even though I still don't understand what's going on." Tsunami smiled back, before suddenly feeling deeply exhausted. The next thing she knew, her body was falling forward towards the ground, eyelids heavy and giving in to the peaceful slumber that beckoned her temptingly.

"Looks like it's time for me to call Nono to tell him that we have finally found our little Sky Goddess that we so longingly have been searching for… I wonder how Iemitsu's gonna take the news?" Reborn mused, standing near the brunette's unconscious body.

* * *

When Tsunami opened her eyes once again, she was in the comfort of her bedroom. She rubbed her head, wondering why her body suddenly felt so sore. That was when the memories of what had happened earlier replayed itself in her head. Such as her meeting the devil-like infant Reborn, transforming into some kind of magical girl and defeating an evil creature.

"It was a dream, right? Please tell me it was just a dream?" Tsunami prayed fervently, before sensing someone in her room. With growing horror, she saw a cute, yet evil, infant wearing a suit and matching fedora, sipping on a cup of espresso as he stared at her.

"Welcome back to real world, Dame-Tsunami."

"It wasn't a dream!" The brunet cried out, clutching her hair as she cried crocodile tears.

"Let's get straight to the point. You are related to, and most likely the next leader to one of the most distinguished family in the world, the Vongola Family. Not only that, you are also the long lost Sky Goddess that the Family has been searching for, the reincarnation of the first Sky Goddess who lived ages ago." Reborn's explanation was interrupted by the brunette.

"None of what you say makes sense!" Tsunami shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Don't interrupt me, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn warned dangerously, a gleaming gun suddenly in his hand, making Tsunami gulp from the threatening vibes Reborn was giving out.

"It is known that the Sky Goddess left a prophecy with the Vongola Family, even before it was created, stating; A time shall draw nigh when darkness will appear once more, along with the Night God and his warriors, who shall rise. Gather the Rings and the Guardians, alongside with the Goddess. Bring harmony and peace to world, or else lose everything that will fall into darkness. Only the rebirth of the true Sky shall lead the clam." Reborn recited fluently before shooting Tsunami a serious look. "She also left these seven gems, 'Gem Eggs', in the hands of Vongola Family as a type of proof, seeing how only the rebirth of the Sky, along with her Guardians, can awaken these gems…" Reborn explained.

"You, Dame-Tsuna, have shown proof by wakening one of the Gem Eggs, summoning forth a Guardian Spirit." Natsu came flying in front of Tsunami, waving shyly at the brunette.

"What he speak is the truth, Master. You awakened the Sky Gem, proving that you are the new Sky Goddess!" Natsu announced happily.

"Don't forget that you are also the next heiress of Vongola Family." Reborn add"

"Vongola… Family?" _'Haven't I heard that somewhere before… maybe in some anime or manga... wasn't it something about dealing with mafia…?'_ Tsunami was deep in thought, when a green hammer came crashing down on Tsunami's head. "Stop breaking the fourth wall, Dame-Tsuna."

"You can read my mind?! And did that chameleon just transform into a hammer?!"

"You were talking out loud. This is Leon, my trusted partner. Now that we have that cleared, let's get on to training." The smirk on the infant's face told Tsunami she should fear for her life, better yet, run and try to escape now, as her life just became hell. She squeaked in fear when she saw the evil gleam in his eyes, feverishly hoping that she could survive for at least a year.

Meanwhile, outside the house, a handsome raven-haired teen walked along the street. He whistled a soft tune, a warm smile on his face. Taking a glance over his shoulder, his smile widened when he saw the open window and a brunette pouting adorably at someone near it. Looking forward, he went on his way, shouldering the baseball equipment bag. He stopped for a while and looked up at the cheerful blue sky.

"I'm glad she's okay."

 **End of Chapter One**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	2. Enter Hayato Gokudera!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone! You guys absolutely made my day with all the lovely favorite and following, and thank-you for the review Foxchick1! I hope you all are ready for another chapter of Sky Reborn! Also hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving weekend!**

 **Tsunami: Hop, Skip, Jump~! Don't know why I'm saying this, dressed up just like Amulet Heart, but hope you enjoy the chapter! *Tsunami wave her pom-poms, while Reborn point his gun at the back of her head. Mostly likely just threaten her to put the outfit on***

 **Reborn: Ciao! Read, Review, Follow or Favorite! Wave those Pom-Pom with more enthusiasm, Dame Tsuna.**

 **Tsunami: H-Hai Reborn!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Enter Gokudera Hayato!**

"Sawada Tsunami. Nickname: Tsuna or Tsu-chan by Mama. A student in class 1-A at Namimori Middle School. Her average test scores ranks below 60. A wimpy girl with zero athletic skills and a geek who reads nothing but mangas and play video games. She never had a boyfriend in her pathetic life, and currently has a crush on the school idol Kyoko–"

"No, I do not, and stop narrating!" Tsunami was fixing her red tie near the mirror, a look of annoyance plastered on her face.

"I'm just stating the truth, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn hopped on her head as she grabbed her bag, heading down to the kitchen. She quickly paused in her steps when she saw how her mother seemed cheerier than usual.

"Are you okay, Kaa-san?"

"Mm, why would anything be wrong, especially when my lovely daughter had such a handsome boy bring her home? Aah~ it was like a knight carrying his princess. My Tsu-chan is lucky!" Nana squealed like a sixteen year old girl as she packed the blue bento box with extra amount of delicious food.

"Knight? Princess? Reborn, what is she talking about?" Tsunami turned around, only to see him sitting down at the table, enjoying his breakfast alongside with a steaming hot cup of espresso.

"Tsu-chan, make sure to give this bento to that handsome, nice young man, who may or may not – but hopefully may – be my son-in-law one day." Nana smiled, handing over a large blue bento box, which Tsunami could tell just by the weight of it that her mom had stuffed it with nothing but delicious food.

"I also made one for you and Reborn-kun, and already placed it in your bag." She said, bustling around the kitchen once more.

"Thank you Kaa-san!" The brunette gave a smile to her mother before looking over at Reborn, however, she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Let's go, Dame-Tsuna." The infant tutor suddenly said, sitting on top of her head.

"What are you, a freaking ninja?!"

"How insulting. I'm a hitman."

"I'm just going to ignore that." Tsunami deadpanned. "See ya later, Kaa-san!" She waved at her mom.

"Bye Tsu-chan~! Make sure you deliver the package to that young man, I think he's in your class!" Nana called out, but Tsunami was already far ahead, making her way down the street.

"I wonder what Kaa-san was talking about. Ne, do you know anything, Reborn?"

"Dame-Tsuna, it looks like today you'll have a transfer student in your class from now on." In Reborn's hand was a little notebook that had the brunette's schedule written down on it.

 _'He totally avoided the question on me_ _.'_ Tsunami could do nothing but sigh, weirdly becoming adapted to the way Reborn operated, yet still highly afraid of the small infant. He may have the face of an angel, but the infant was the devil, Tsunami swore, and she'd only been with him a day.

It didn't take long for her to reach the school gate, quickly bowing at Hibari, who stared at not only her, but at the infant on her head too. "Ciao." Reborn greeted, Hibari still eyeing the fedora-wearing infant. It began to confuse her, and make Tsunami nervous so she said a hasty excuse to the Disciplinary Committee leader before making her way inside.

"Hmm, so this is how Master's school looks like." Rubbing her sleepy eyes cutely was the Guardian Spirit Natsu, making Tsunami nearly have a panic attack and scream her head off in front of all these people around her. She had forgotten about the little spirit.

"Morning Reborn-san, morning M-Master!" The tiny fairy smiled, wearing an outfit similar to the one Tsunami wore during her transformation yesterday.

"Morning, Natsu – wait, did you sleep in my hair the entire night?" Tsunami opened her locker and took out her indoor shoes.

"Hai! Master's hair feels so warm, soft and fluffy!" Natsu exclaimed with a bright smile. "Tsunami-chan?" Hearing someone call out her name, the brunette turned around and saw that it was none other than Kyoko. Flashbacks of yesterday's events flashed through her mind, making her nervous and sweat slightly. _'_ _Does Kyoko-chan remember what happened the other day? Oh no, what am I gonna tell her?! My life is over!'_

"Ne, guess what? I had the weirdest dream the other day that involved you, but for some reason, I can't seem to barely remember it. I must sound silly, right?" Kyoko smiled innocently, having no memory of what had took place the other day.

"Hahaha! A d-dream a-about m-me? How weird!" Tsunami forced out a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head, wondering just what was going on and how come Kyoko doesn't remember what happen yesterday.

"Before I forget, I must say thank you!" The auburn-haired girl bowed, much to the shock of Tsunami.

"On the roof, after Mochida-senpai confessed and I for some strange reason fainted due to falling ill, I was informed that it was you who stood up for me when Mochida-senpai didn't take the news too well. Tsunami-chan is so brave! Well, I'll see you in class!" Kyoko waved, making her way off to class along with Hana, who was curious to know why her best friend was talking with Dame-Tsuna.

"Huh? What was all that about? Reborn?" The brunette asked, looking a bit dazed.

"Maa, just be happy, Dame-Tsuna. You finally made friends with your crush." He said flippantly.

"She's not my crush!"

"Master, I didn't k-know that s-she was y-your t-type. N-Natsu wishes you t-the best o-of luck!" Natsu gave Tsunami her support, which did nothing but aggravate her further.

"I keep telling you it's not like that!"

* * *

"Ne, did you hear? We're supposed to be having a new transfer student!"

"Really?!"

"I hope he's hot like Takeshi-kun!"

"Tch, we don't need another stupid devoted fanclub at this school!"

"Shut up, you're just jealous!"

"Please let him be hot!"

The class was filled with gossip and whispers, all centering around the new transfer student who was supposed to be arriving today. All the girls wished for another hot guy to join the class, the first being the popular baseball star that everyone loved, Yamamoto Takeshi. A person who could get along with just about anyone, as everyone adored him and the girls worshipped him, seeing how the guy had a huge fan-club pledged only for him.

Honey brown eyes watched the baseball star joke around and mingle with some of his friends, wearing the soothing, charming smile on his face that nearly every girl loved, before amber eyes caught Tsunami staring at him. The brunette blushed, being caught red-handed. Ignoring the footsteps that were coming her way, she kept her head down, wishing desperately for him to pass by her desk. Butterflies swarmed around in her stomach, feeling her nervousness kick in. The tiny wisp of hope was shattered when she heard the footsteps stop right by her desk. She expected harsh words to come out from his mouth, though she never in her life could imagine Yamamoto being mean, but with her status, very few people ever treated her with kindness.

"Yo, Tsunami, right?" The cheerful voice of the young teen had Tsuna perking her head up a little, eyeing the smiling male who had his hands raised slightly in the air. No hostile vibes could be sensed from him.

"Y-yes, that's me." Tsunami could feel the heavy, piercing stare that came from Yamamoto's fanclub, as they watched him talk to Tsuna, the weird loser of the school.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright now. When I found you yesterday, passed out on the ground along with Sasagawa and Mochida-senpai, I was really worried. I was informed that a gas bomb went off, knocking you all unconscious. It made complete sense to me, so I took you to the infirmary before taking you home." Yamamoto explained, a grin on his face. Tsunami deadpanned when she heard about the smoke bomb part.

 _'Just how the heck does a smoke bomb make sense? …Wait! …Did he just say…?'_

"I met your mom too, by the way. She's a very sweet and kind woman. Very pretty too. You two really look alike! Hahaha, I guess that means Tsuna-chan will grow up to look pretty as well!" The baseball star laughed, oblivious to the position he just put Tsunami in. Now, if this was any normal girl, they would be delighted to hear such a thing from Yamamoto, but the brunette wished that he could take those words back because they were certainly going to be the death of her. _Literally_ _._ His loyal fan club's stares were aimed straight at her, screaming bloody murder. She felt like a caged bunny, with wild hunters out to shed her skin.

Soon, classes started and the girls were happy to see their wish come true. Their eyes greedily took in the sight of the handsome, silver-haired bad-boy in the room, who had silver chain necklace around his neck and rings on his fingers. He glared at everyone in the room. "Allow me to introduce our new transfer student. This is Gokudera Hayato, who had just returned from studying at Italy."

"Super hot and foreign~! Yay, another hot guy joined the class!" The girls cheered happily, a fan-club already forming.

 _'Scary_ _.'_ Tsunami's thoughts, on the other hand was completely different from ones that the girls were shouting out loud, much to the annoyance of transfer student. His forest green eyes scanned the room, until they rested on the brunette seated near the window, his eyes narrowing. Tsunami was frightened, wondering why the guy was glaring at her.

Even on his way to his seat, the silver-haired teen continued to glare at the confused brunette, going so far to rudely kick her table and chair, sending her out of her chair roughly. It was certainly embarrassing, as the other students began to laugh and tease her, but Tsunami was used to it, setting her table and chair back and sitting, still wondering why he seemed to have a problem with her.

After class, it was time for P.E., the subject Tsunami dreaded the most about. Today, they were assigned to play a game of volleyball, the boys playing first. The girls had already split into two groups, one for Yamamoto and the other for Gokudera. Even though Yamamoto excelled the most in baseball, it seemed that he was good at playing other sports. Gokudera also seemed good at it as well, but he looked as if he had better things to do than to play volleyball. His fanclub, which had grown so quickly in a matter of hours, seemed to admire and worship him, attracted to his bad-boy side.

"We love you, Goku-kun~!"

"Go, Yamamoto-kun~!"

"So Dame-Tsunami, how's your new crush with Yamamoto going?" Appearing from out of nowhere, Reborn landed on Tsunami's shoulder, nearly scaring the poor girl to death. She then realized what he said and heatedly replied.

"It's not like that, Reborn!"

"Master has so many love interests."

"Urgh, we're not going to do this again, and were you spying on me?"

"Of course not." Reborn said innocently, despite the obvious lie he just told.

"Rin-kun is doing pretty well too. No wonder he was chosen to replace Daisuke-senpai for the Friday volleyball match." Standing beside Tsunami were two girls from her class, gossiping to each other. "Poor Daisuke-senpai, I heard how this match was really important to him as well. I wonder how he's taking it." The conversation was caught on not only Tsunami's ears but Reborn as well, beady black eyes glancing across the room, seeing a boy hiding amongst the crowd, glaring darkly at a particular boy on the floor.

"This is not good…" Reborn muttered.

"Stay on alert, Dame-Tsuna. We may have trouble on our hands soon." The infant warned, looking serious. Tsunami followed the direction he was looking at, but was a little too late as she only caught a glimpse of a boy mingling in the crowd. Soon, the girls' time to play came, and when she was about to head to the court, Gokudera came her way. He bent down a little and whispered in her ear, "Meet me behind the school building after the game. You better be there, or else." His threat trailed off. Tsunami felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter even more, wanting nothing more but to disappear in that moment.

"Why am I gifted with such bad luck?" The brunette moaned out, burrowing her face onto her hands.

"Because good luck would do you no good." Reborn responded bluntly, patting Leon on the head. Tsunami whimpered and held in a sob.

"Hang in there, Master!" Natsu cheered.

* * *

So, mind telling me what you want, G-Gokudera-kun?" The volleyball match had finished and Tsunami, forced by Reborn, met Gokudera behind the building, despite the fact that she wanted nothing more but to run away and never look back. Maybe she could escape to another country and change her name while she's at it. Hawaii sounds like a nice place to spend time.

"I cannot accept such a puny, weak crybaby girl as you to be the next leader of the Vongola Family! I see nothing special about you so why are you chosen to be the reincarnation of the Sky?!" The silver-haired teen seethed, glaring at her.

"W-wait, how does he know about that?!" Tsunami exclaimed, when something in the distance not too far away from where they were caught her attention. It was two boys arguing with each other.

"I will not let you steal my spot on the team!"

"Wha-what are you talking about? I thought we were cool about this! Why are you acting so differently, Daisuke?!" The brunette soon recognized the two boys to be the ones the girls were gossiping about during the volleyball match.

"Oh no… I sense darkness and jealousy in that boy's heart!" Natsu cried.

"Dame-Tsuna, prepare yourself. Looks like you have another job to do again today." Reborn stated grimly, everyone watching the dark energy swirl around the boy.

"I won't let you take my place! Never! I'm the ace, not you!" The boy screamed out, a Dark Halve bursting from his chest. His body slumped onto the ground, while the creature trapped the other boy in a cage. It began to drain his life essence, making him fall unconscious.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"I know! Natsu! Unleash and awaken, My Dying Will!"

"Hai, Master!" In a flash, Natsu transformed into a small orange ball, fusing within Tsunami's heart. The same transformation sequence took place, Gokudera watching with calculating eyes. "Engulfing and Pure. The Symbol of Freedom and Harmony… Guardian of the Sky!" Tsunami did the same introduction, striking the cute cheery pose from before catching herself.

"Oh, I _have_ to stop myself from doing that." Tsunami muttered, before focusing on the Dark Halve. She flew over to the creature, only for it to summon volleyballs and throw them at her. She used her flight ability to dodge them, but once the heel of her foot made contact with one, it exploded and sent her flying into Gokudera.

"Tch, get off me! You suck at this!" Gokudera pushed Tsunami off her, pulling a handful of dynamites. He lit all of them up in a second with a flick of his wrist and threw them at the balls, destroying all of them.

"What the heck is he doing, bringing dynamites to school?! Isn't that illegal or something?!" Tsunami cried out, jumping back to her feet.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop pointing out the obvious and start doing your job. Heads up, I think Gokudera is in trouble." Reborn warned. Tsunami looked over at the direction of the teen and saw a large torrent of volleyballs coming in fast at him.

"Gokudera-kun!" Without even thinking, the brunette leapt at the bomber, pushing him onto the ground while she covered him. She bit her lips to silence the cries of pain as she stood strong against the volleyball harshly smacking onto her body, no doubt taking major damage. Gokudera stared at her, eyes wide and disbelief painted on his face.

"You idiot, w-why did you do that?"

"E-even though you may not like me, I will not allow you to get hurt!" The silver-haired teen was speechless, staring at the determined warm orange eyes of Tsunami. A feeling of regret and guilt washed over him.

Once the Dark Halve had an opening, Tsunami gave a powerful punch to it and leapt back, despite her body disagreeing with the slight exertion.

"Master!"

"I know, Natsu!" Thrusting both of her hands out, the brunette got ready to purify the Dark Halve. "With my Dying Will, I release the darkness from your heart!" Light orange flames burst from her hands and engulfed the creature, the soothing flames making its eyes shut as it repeated, "Purity!" three times. It soon turned to its normal form, which was a soft pink heart with white wings. It returned into the boy's chest and the cage around his friend disappeared.

Once her job was done, Tsunami's transformation came undone, wearing her school uniform. Reborn noted that her eyes looked exhausted as she only started transforming recently. It normally takes energy from the user, but as soon as she gets more battle experience, it should not affect her as much as it is now.

"Nice job, Dame-Tsuna! You're starting to get the hang of it. Great potential for the future boss of the Vongola Family." Reborn hopped on top of her head.

"Master did great!" Natsu smiled, flying by Tsunami's head.

"I thought I declined that already. Stop trying to force it on me! Thank you, Natsu." Tsunami yelled at the infant while she smiled sweetly at the spirit.

"Juudai-hime!" Turning around, the small group saw Gokudera on his knees, a look of shame expressed in his eyes. He bowed his head, nearly banging his forehead on the ground.

"Please forgive my rudeness, Juudai-hime!"

"Huh? G-Gokudera-kun, it's alright! Please get up already!" Tsunami placed a hand on the silver-haired teen's shoulders, taken back when a cute puppy look was aimed at her, stars shining in his eyes.

"Juudai-hime is so kind! I will follow you for eternal as your right-hand man!" Tsunami had to blink her eyes when she saw a wagging dog tail and cute silver dog ears on the bomber, wondering if it was her imagination or not.

"Oi, Tsuna! What's going on here?" Walking over to the group was none other than Yamamoto Takeshi, who stopped and stood a little too close beside Tsunami. Gokudera immediately disapproved of this, and in a flash, was standing in between the two, glaring at Yamamoto.

"Don't get too close to Juudai-hime, idiot!"

"Juudai-hime? Is that some type of a game? Maa, sounds fun!" The baseball star smiled, ignoring the blank looks other beside Reborn was giving him.

"Ha, if it isn't Dame Tsuna." Standing far from them, stood three of their upperclassmen. It took a second for Gokudera to realize what they had said about his precious Juudai-hime. He took a stick of dynamite out, looking coldly at them. "Excuse me for a moment, Juudai-hime, I have to take care of some _trash_."

"W-w-wait! Gokudera-kun!"

"Dame-Tsuna, don't forget, Mama said to hand this over to Yamamoto." He pointed to the box in her bag. She took out the large blue-clothed bento box her mother had prepared this morning. She quickly pushed it into his hands, a pink color dusting her cheeks as she looked away shyly.

"K-Kaa-san wanted me to give this to you, as a t-thank you for carrying m-me home t-the o-other day."

"Ah, it was no problem!"

"Juudai-hime?" Gokudera was finished putting the trash into the garbage can, and turned around, eyes widening when he saw the exchange between the two. He ran back over to them and stood protectively in front of Tsunami, his dislike for the teen tripled now.

"How dare you receive such a sincere package from Juudai-hime?! This is unforgivable! I'm her right-hand man so we don't need you!"

"Ah, there's a love rival now."

"M-Master is so popular!"

"I-it's not like that!"

"Love rival? What's that?" Yamamoto was as clueless as ever.

 **End of Chapter Two**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	3. The Cooking Showdown of Love!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hi everyone! Hope you have been enjoying the story! I know this is something different and I usually have trouble updating my KHR stories, but I think this is the next big one! Since I have begun re-watching the show again, straight from the beginning. Of course along with Shugo Chara, also if any of you know a show similar to this, please let me know. The more shows, the better the ideas!

 **Tsunami:** G-Give me a V! Give me O-N-G-O-L-A! W-What that spell?! Vongola! *Once again threatened by Reborn, Tsunami was forced to wear a cheerleading costume, pom-poms in her hands once again.*

 **Tsunami:** ...why me?

 **Reborn:** Because you're Dame-Tsunami. Now get to work!

 **Tsunami:** H-hai!

 **Reborn and Kei-Kei Yuki:** Enjoy the story, everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Cooking Showdown of Love**

"Once a Dark Halve is purified, neither the person of whom it came from, along with the person who life essence was taken away, will not remember a thing that took place. Even though there are those who are regarded as special cases, who, after a short period of time will begin remembering fragments of the incidents that took place, but I don't think we will have that problem on our hands anytime soon." Reborn sat in his own personal chair as he explained this to Tsunami.

"So that's why Kyoko couldn't remember a thing. But what about Natsu? I have been noticing that not a lot of people can see her except for you and me. Why is that?" inquired Tsunami.

"Only those who have awakened their Dying Will Flames can then see her. Natsu is the key proof to prove that you are the rightful rebirth of the Sky Goddess, who shall one day purify this world, along with leading the Vongola Family. Then there is also the case of the Tri-Ni-Sette." said Reborn.

"Tri-Ni-Sette? What the heck is that?" Question Tsunami when a second later her bedroom door was burst open. A little boy with an afro and big green eyes, garbed in a cow suit stood in her doorway. "Long time no see, Reborn! Lambo-san has finally come to get his revenge on you! So prepare yourself!" He declared.

"A-Ano... Reborn... I think he's one of your acquaintances." Tsunami pointed towards the child.

"I don't befriend idiot Dame-Tsuna. The Tri-Ni Set..." Reborn continued with the topic, not even sparing a glance at the little boy. Ignoring his presence completely as if he didn't even exist for that matter.

"Don't ignore me Reborn! The Great Lambo-san shall beat you up!" Exclaimed the child before aiming a flying kick at Reborn, who did nothing, but summon forth a newspaper fan and smack the little boy into the wall as if he was nothing more but a fly that needed swatting.

"Reborn!" Tsunami got to her feet and walk over to the little boy. "I-I just t-trip... That's all... I, Lambo, from the Bovino Family, five-years-old,... i-is unbeatable!" Cried the little boy, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"That was mean Reborn! Are you okay?" Tsunami concernedly asked the little boy, picking him up from off the ground.

"Oh! We have a-a new v-visitor?" Natsu peeked her head from out of Tsunami hair.

"N-Natsu did you sleep in my hair again?" queried Tsuna who just now sense the spirit presence.

"Hai!" Natsu instantly answer.

"Ah-Lambo-san wants to play with the fairy!" exclaimed the excited little boy who could visibly see Natsu to the surprise of Reborn and Tsunami. A topic which they were shortly discussing before the child made his dramatic appearance, yet could clear as daylight see the little spirit sitting upon Tsunami head.

"I guess children of a young age can see her as well." Replied Reborn while Tsunami continued to hold the sniffing little boy in her arms.

"Lambo-san wants g-grape c-candy!" Lambo blurted out through sniffing tears, Tsunami smile before reaching into her pants pocket and drawing out small round pieces of strawberry candy, handing a few over to Lambo.

"S-Sorry I don't have any grape candy, but these shall do, right?" asked Tsunami. Lambo unwrapped a piece of the candy given to him and pop one into his mouth. Instantly loving the sweet and strawberry flavor candy and proclaiming proudly...

"Lambo-san likes you! He named you as one of his followers!" Lambo proudly announced with a smug grin on his face.

"H-Hai. Reborn do you know him?" Tsunami didn't know how to respond to the little boy announcement, giving a few pieces of candy to Natsu as well.

"He's from the Bovino Family, a small-time family, ants compared to the Vongola Family. No, I do not know him, seeing how I... Don't associate myself with the lower-class." proclaimed Reborn who struck a cool and dignified pose.

"H-He so cool." Tsunami regretfully admitted Natsu nodded her tiny head, agreeing. Standing outside the Sawada residence, stood a beautiful adult female with long dark pink hair, a smile briefly appeared on her face before she walked away.

* * *

"I'm off!" Tsunami made her way out the door, Reborn and Natsu sat on top of her head, a piece of toast hanging from out her mouth.

"Have a good day Tsu-chan!" Nana waved the young girl off and once the teen was out of sight. She couldn't help but smile. "Maa, I sense a slight change in my adorable Tsu-chan. Maybe she finally got herself a boyfriend! Maa, I hope it's with that nice young man from before. Good luck Tsu-chan!" Nana wished her daughter good luck in her none existent love life, before making her way back inside the house.

Making her way to school, Tsunami obliviously and once again passed by a certain brunette who was happy to see the cute baby from before riding on top of the other girl head. "What a cute little baby~! Haru should have him!" Declared the brunette. Once inside the school, Tsunami open the door to class 1-A and was greeted at the door by none other than Gokudera.

"Good morning, Hime-sama!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Hime-sama!?" The remainder of the class was in disbelief at the way Gokudera address Tsunami, some making sure their ears were hearing right. Tsunami noticed this and sensed the threatening glares that were directly aimed her way. It seems Gokudera newly established fan-club are just as possessive and devoted as a Yamamoto own fan-club.

"G-Gokudera-kun, please don't call me that." Pleaded Tsunami.

"No. Juudahime is Juudahime." Gokudera firmly stated.

"Juudahime!?" Exclaimed the class of room 1-A, before someone spoke up. "What the heck is a Juudahime?"

"Tsuna! Good morning!" Greeted Yamamoto walking inside the classroom, spotting Tsuna and began ruffling the girl soft, disarray, short locks. Feeling his hand rest on top of her head, Tsunami noted that Reborn and Natsu had gone missing once again like always whenever she entered the classroom.

"Oi, Baseball-freak, don't get so close to Juudahime!" Tsunami was forcefully pulled into Gokudera overprotect arms. The fangirls eyes were red, sharp claw-like nails out, and ready exterminate Tsunami."Seeing how I am Juddahime right-hand-man, I should be the only one to protect her!" Declared Gokudera.

"Protect? Then let me protect her as well! Is this some sort game where playing? Let me join in as well!" Yamamoto grinned, thinking it all were some sort of game.

"You bastard...!" Growled Gokudera who hold on Tsunami tighten.

"Tsunami gets your boy-toys out of the way. They're blocking the entrance." Attempting to get into the room was a girl with long wavy dark brown hair, who Tsunami remembered was named, Hana, seeing how she was best-friends with Kyoko, who was standing right beside her.

"Morning Tsunami-chan!" Kyoko greeted Tsunami with a sweet smile.

"M-Morning Kyoko-chan!" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto took notice of how Tsunami cheeks flushed a faint shade of pink as she greeted the idol of the school.

"Let's work hard in Home Economics class together, okay!" Smiled Kyoko before making her way inside the class with Hana following right behind her. Once Kyoko and Hana entered the class and took their seats, Yamamoto was the first one to speak up.

"Say Tsuna... Do you perhaps have a crush on Kyoko?" Yamamoto asked bluntly, Gokudera body stiffen, bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. Wanting to know the same thing, but didn't dare speak up about it. The color of red took over Tsunami's face, hands balled up into a fist, before shouting out. "How many times I must say... IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!"

"Ah, sorry... We just mistook your reaction as something else. Sorry!" Yamamoto apologized, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Gokudera place a hand over his heart, letting out a sigh when his eyes took notice of something attach to Juudahime left leg.

"Juudahime, what is that thing attach to your leg?"

"Huh?" Looking down Tsunami saw it was Lambo clutching her leg like a frighten koala bear. "When did you get there?! I thought I left you at home! Did you follow me here?" Tsunami reached down and pick up the little boy into her arms.

"I t-tried to follow after R-Reborn... and to ask for more candy." Sniffed the little boy, Tsunami took pity on him and patted his head gently when she was interrupted by a voice.

"Sawada Tsunami. Explain to me why did you bring your little brother to school with you." Tsunami paled when she saw the figure who was standing intimidatingly in front of her. That person just so happened to be Hibari Kyōya, leader of the Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee and the most feared person in the school. Sharp silver-steel eyes were pointed straight in her direction.

 _'I'm dead!'_ thought Tsunami. "S-S-Sorry! H-He just f-follow me here! P-Please forgive me! I'll take care o-of him!" Tsunami stuttered before she ran off and tried to find somewhere a safe to sit Lambo. Seeing Tsunami rush down the hall, Gokudera follow her all the way outside to where the school water fountain was located as Tsunami place Lambo on the background.

"Lambo you can't just follow me to school. Here." Tsunami reach into her pocket and pull out the same strawberry candy from before, presenting them to the young boy as the sight of candy stopped his tears.

"Juudahime is even kind to children." Gokudera stood their admiring Tsunami kind gesture, when out of the water fountain, Reborn, alongside Natsu, appeared.

"Dame-Tsuna class is about to begin soon." Seeing his rival, Lambo climbed on top of Tsunami head, pointing a finger at Reborn. "Hahaha! Reborn the great Lambo-san has appeared once again and is ready to take you out!" Tsunami eyes widened once she saw Lambo take out a large weapon from out of his afro.

"What the world is he doing with that?!" panicked and exclaimed Tsunami

"Stand back Juudaime, I'll protect you!" Gokudera took out a couple sticks of dynamite from out of his pockets.

"Gokudera I will not allow you to hurt a child. Put them away, right this second!" Scolded a stern Tsunami, Gokudera sulked like a child, but did what she demanded of him.

"A lioness will always protect her cubs." Reborn took a sip of the espresso that Nana made from him before he left with Tsunami to school this morning.

"That don't even refer to here! Ah-Gokudera I didn't mean to yell at you." Tsunami begin to comfort and apologize to Gokudera who was still depressed for making his Juudahime scold him. Ignoring Lambo who was making stupid faces at him.

Looking through a pair of binoculars that were in her hands was the same woman from before, staring with loving eyes in the direction where Reborn sat. Though her love was soon replaced with distaste for the young girl, who was the reason behind her despair. "Don't worry Reborn. We shall be reunited once again." She promised.

"Huh?" Tsunami turn her head, searching the area, feeling as if something or someone was watching her. "Maybe it was just my imagination." She muttered.

* * *

Back inside the school, Tsunami was now in Home Economics class as the students were assigned to create a type of desert, though not before they were divided into a group of three or two. Seeing how the class had an uneven number of students in it. This was the only class where Tsunami could feel at ease. Every since she was little Tsunami would always help her mother in the kitchen or with whatever household chore she could do. So she was pretty confident when it came to Home Economics.

"Hmm, what kind of desert should we prepare?" asked Yamamoto. It was him, Tsunami, and Gokudera in a group together.

"Juudahime what do you suggest?" Gokudera asked Tsunami.

"Hmm, I don't really know. Gokudera your cheeks are warm. Are you feeling okay?" Tsunami worriedly asked the silverette, not the reason behind Gokudera flush cheeks was due to her having her bangs pinned back, a pink apron tied around her petite waist.

"Must be due to how much Tsunami look like the perfect housewife to him!" Laughed Yamamoto, hearing this statement made Tsunami blushed. Watching the group of three from afar was Hana, analyzing each member. Watching Gokudera go off on Yamamoto, who was paying him no mind, instead talking to a blushing Tsunami.

"Oi, sense when did Dame-Tsuna became popular enough to catch those two attention?" asked Hana hands place on her hip.

"Maa, Tsunami-chan is a sweet girl. It's a shame people treat her so cruelly." Kyoko defended the brunette. Hana sighed, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Sorry, I'll start calling her Tsunami from now on and I know what you're speaking about. She's an incredibly timid and sweet girl, but that still doesn't answer _that_." Hana saw Tsunami was now attempting to calm down an angry Gokudera, against a smiling Yamamoto, who had his hands out in defense for whatever reason was behind Gokudera cussing him out

"Who knows, but I glad for her. Maa, we should invite Tsunami-chan out sometimes." Smiled Kyoko, stirring the batter in her hand, eyes pointed over at Tsunami. Though it was in that moment a fragment of something that felt like a lost memory flash through her head, almost making her drop the cake batter.

"Kyoko are you alright?" Hana worriedly asked her best-friend.

"I-I'm fine." Kyoko reassured Hana with a smile, keeping her thoughts to herself. 'Was that Tsunami-chan I just saw?' She question the strange image that flashed through her mind.

Seconds later the classroom door was slammed open and a beautiful adult female with long dark pink hair strutted herself in the room, walking straight over to Tsunami group. Tsunami became worried when she saw Gokudera turned a ghostly pale before falling down to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Oi, Gokudera!" Cried out a concern Yamamoto

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsunami was feeling just as concern.

"You, girl." Looking back up, Tsunami saw the woman was glaring straight at her, and couldn't help but wondering who was this pretty woman and what on earth did she want from her? "C-Can I help you with anything?" inquired Tsunami.

"A-Aneki!" Gokudera managed to say from his station on the ground.

"A-A-Aneki? She's your big sister!" Exclaimed Tsunami.

"Yo, Bianchi!" Appearing from out the cupboard was once again Reborn, Natsu at his side. The class and the teacher did not know how to take in all these strange people that were popping up in the classroom.

"A-Ano excuse me b-be you shouldn't be here..." The teacher said, only to have a purple looking brownie thrown accurately into his mouth, falling to the ground a second later. His students could have sworn they saw his soul leaving his body.

"My darling Reborn how I miss you so much~!" Tsunami definitely didn't know how to take in the sight of the pink-haired woman fawning over an infant, an infant who name was Reborn, a.k.a. The devil reincarnated.

"What are doing here Bianchi?" asked Reborn.

"Reborn I came to get you. So we can be together again, but first please allow me to take out this girl, who dare try to steal you from me." The woman pointed her glaring back over at Tsunami, looking her up and down. "Hmm, she still an undeveloped little girl in need for more womanly growth. At least your face is a little appealing, but way too babyish, for someone like my Reborn. There's only one way we can resolve this... is with a Cooking Showdown of Love! The judges will be Hayato, my darling Reborn, and you there." The woman pointed a finger straight at Yamamoto.

"The showdown begin right this instance, so prepare yourself!" proclaimed Bianchi.

"Huhhh?!" Tsunami had no clue how she ended up in this mess, neither did the class, who did not know what on earth was going on anymore, but decided to simply play along with it or else end up like their Sensei. The class was standing on the sidelines to watching, as Bianchi took over one of their cooking stations, setting out a bunch of ingredients around her. It didn't take long for her to began making something, already setting off to work while, humming to herself. Watching her work and displaying nothing but confidence, one would think she'll possess a clue to what it is she was doing. Oh, how wrong they all were..

Tsunami was praying to god for an idea of inspiration, racking her brains for any ideas when she saw Natsu eating on a large strawberry and saw the residual of the ingredients that was left around her and got an idea. "Dame-Tsunami finally making her move." reported Reborn who was sat in the middle, Yamamoto on his left, and a passed out Gokudera on his right.

"Maa, Tsunami seems much happier once she is in the kitchen." noticed Yamamoto with a grin. Hearing Gokudera ear perked up and with set up to watch his Juudahime work. Only to be caught off guard with how relax Tsunami look since his first time meeting her..

"Gokudera your blushing." Pointed out Reborn.

"You are blushing! Tsunami great, isn't she?" Grinned Yamamoto.

"Juudahime is more than great! She is perfect, but Aneki..." Gokudera felt his stomach act back up just from mentioning of her name, collapsing back down in his seat. Bianchi was placing her cake batter in the oven, when she saw Tsunami cutting up strawberries. "I will not lose Reborn to you." vowed Bainchi.

Approximately an hour later, the two competitors were now finished, placing both of their desserts in front of the judges, who will be tasting each of the two creations. Judging to see which of two is the winner. On the right side was Bianchi ill looking purple cake of creation while on the left was Tsunami's.

"Dame-Tsunami, what is this that you made?"

"Strawberry Mille Feuille. The idea occurred to me when I saw Natsu eating some of the strawberries we were planning on using earlier. Though I must admit I'm a little nervous as this is my first real attempt of making this, anyway, I hope you enjoy." Explained Tsunami, the tasty looking dessert combined with the sweet aroma it was emitting made mouths in the room to drool.

"Childish. My dessert will definitely win, Reborn heart for sure. Right Reborn. Reborn?" Bianchi was shocked to discover all three judges, had managed to finish both deserts of their desserts while she wasn't looking, their plates wiped clean and empty.

"Tsuna your dessert was awesome! You got my vote!" Yamamoto gave the brunette a thumbs up.

"Juudahime cooking has healed me! A true tenshi!" Gokudera cried tears of joy.

"Reborn darling, what is your verdict?" The final vote all came to rest down onto Reborn, who was standing in his seat. The room was tense, anxiety running high, all eyes on him... Reborn mouth parted open as everyone lean in to hear what he had to say, only to fall backwards, except for Bianchi, when they saw the infant had fallen asleep.

"I understand Reborn. I will await your answer once you have awoken." smiled Bianchi. Tsunami began to feel a little worried for the woman, questioning if the Bianchi was okay in the head.

"Lambo-san wants sweets!" Bursting into the room was Lambo, Natsu was nice shared some of Tsunami dessert with him. "Yummy~! Lambo-san wants more!" Demanded Lambo, before saying "...Why is everyone on the ground? If it's a game Lambo-san wants to play too!"

* * *

When Tsunami finally made it home after a long and tiring day of school she was desperate for sleep. Either that are maybe play a couple of her video games, read a few of the BL manga's she kept stored away in secret in her closet, and relaxing while eating some junk food. Too when she open her bedroom door all her wishes flew out the window.

"Welcome home." Greeted Bianchi reading one of Tsunami BL manga's that was stored away in a safe place, a place no one would think to look for them.

"You have a horrible sense for hiding away things, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn hop down from her head.

"Maa, what a steamy scene. Didn't know such a sweet and pure hearted girl held such a burning passion in her soul. Look as if I judge you wrong." Bianchi flipped through the pages of the manga, Tsunami felt her temper rising, screaming to the world... "I JUST WANT MY LIFE BACK TO NORMAL!"

 **End of Chapter Three**

* * *

Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!


	4. The Girl Obsessed with Cuteness!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone, I'm still hanging in their strong, and will not give up! I hope you all enjoy the last chapter, and as you can tell I'm kinda going by the anime, putting on own little into the show. It's a bit more easier this way for me.**

 **Reborn: Dame-Tsuna, I ask for more espresso.**

 **Tsunami: I-I'm coming! *running in the room, wearing a cute maid outfit, holding a tray clumsy in her hands, almost tripped, but lucky regain her balance. Setting the drink in his hands.***

 **Reborn: You're timing was late. Greet the readers.**

 **Tsunami:. . .Tch, I was only a second late.**

 **Reborn: Did you say something, Dame-Tsunami? *Leon transform into a gun***

 **Tsunami: N-Nothing e-e-except that I hope everyone e-enjoy the story! See you later!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Girl Obsessed with Cuteness!**

That morning, Tsunami, and her other two companies, ran into a quite the character, a girl around Tsunami age, wearing a school uniform that did not belong to Namimori Middle School, running up to them out of the blue, large dreamy eyes on Reborn. Seriously, Tsunami had the ask herself, why were all these girls so attracted to Reborn lately, an evil baby for that matter.

"Because I'm cool macho man. A little girl like you wouldn't understand." Stated Reborn, sitting in his personal favorite spot, that was on top of Tsunami head.

"Stop reading my thoughts! And something like shouldn't even be coming from out of your mouth!"

"But he is really macho." Natsu admitted shyly, with red hot cheeks.

"Natsu, not you too." Muttered Tsunami, crying a little in the inside.

"Hello!" The girl greeted Reborn, not sparing a look towards Tsunami, eyes only for infant.

"Ciaossu."

"My name is Haru Miura!"

"I know. You always follow us on our way to school."

"She does!?" Cried Tsunami.

"Master, you mean you never notice?"

"You notice to Natsu? So I was the only you didn't know. Wow, . .I suddenly feel really pathetic all of a sudden." Groan Tsunami, head down in defeat.

"Ah! Master hang in there!"

"He remember my name! Um, would you be my friend?" Haru suddenly asked, hand clutching to her chest as she awaited Reborn answer. The same infant she been stalking for about a week. Seeing how Haru just love cute and adorable things, and Reborn was both of them. Heck, even his voice was super adorable!

"Sure."

"Yay!" Haru jumped for joy, after hearing Reborn answer, before shyly asking him of something else. "I, uh. . I know that this is out of the blue, but would you let me hug you?" Haru beg to hug herself, showing an example.

"Don't be so quickly to touch me." Reborn reach for Leon, who transform into the gun. Pointing the said weapon straight at Haru. "My possessive lover Dame-Tsuna don't like others touching so casually."

"L-Lover. . . ?" There was an moment of silence, Reborn words slowly registering in Tsunami head, blinking her large eyes as least twice, shooting an exasperated look up towards the infant.

"R-Rebo-" Tsunami was never able to finish that sentence, as their was a sharp sting in the left side of her cheek. This move made Reborn eyes narrowed, and Natsu to tear up a little.

"How dare you! Teaching such a poor innocent child that! You should be a ashamed of yourself!" Yelled Haru, Tsunami still a little in shock, thankfully the laughing obnoxious voice of Lambo broke the silence, swinging over to the group, using a rope!

"Tsuna! I want snacks!" Shouted Lambo, before his face smack landed straight on the concrete ground, tears forming in his big eyes. "G-Gotta. . .h-hold it. . ."

"Oh my! Are you alright little boy?" Walking over to Lambo aid was Haru, picking the sniffing boy up in her arms, before realizing how cute he look. "Maa, you're just as cute! I wanna keep you forever!"

"Ahhh! Tsuna! Reborn!" Cried Lambo, Tsunami promising herself to give Lambo a treat later, using him as a distraction, so that she could escaped, moving on ahead to school, before she ended up late.

"We will continued this match the next time we meet!" Yelled Haru, fist held out in the air.

* * *

"Gokudera Hayato. You scored 100 on the math test." Announced the teacher, giving out the results from the math test that took place last week. Hearing his test scores, Tsunami found herself complimenting the silvered haired young man on his way back to his seat.

"A-Amazing Gokudera-kun!"

"It was nothing Juudahime." Gokudera felt so proud to have his Juudahime smile, and praise him, walking back to his seat with a smile. Completely ignoring the compliments from his fangirls.

"Sawada Tsunami. Yamamoto Takeshi." The teacher called on them last, Tsunami dreading the walk to her teacher desk.

"You both scored, Twenty points. A failing grade means that you will be assigned special homework." Tsunami had a feeling that this was going to happen, as now she would have to spend the free time that she could barely get, due to her two newly house guest who moved in, stressing over homework.

"Shy, sweet, but yet,. . .not that smart." Replied Hana. Kyoko doing nothing but smiling, before her eyes rest on Tsunami, the smile vanishing off her face. _'I receive two more fragments of memories, with a person that look like Tsunami-chan in them. What could this all mean?'_ The two last fragments came to her at night, while she was sleep, seeing a figure dressed in bright orange sparkly clothes, flying and flipping through the sky with ease.

"It due tomorrow. And you must get every question correct to pass." Announced the teacher, piling more stressed on the gloomy Tsunami, before the school bell issued. On her way back home, Tsunami were by herself, mood still down about the special homework she was assigned to.

"If I don't get every question correct, I'll fail. Wahhh. . .I hate my life so much some time." Tears streamed down the brunette face. A hand touching her shoulder, brought Tsunami back into reality, turning around only to be met with Yamamoto.

"Yo! Tsuna, how about we study together!" Offered the taller young teen. "It should go faster with two people."

Thinking it over, Tsunami smiled. "O-Okay!"

"Than let do it at our place." The two heard a familiar voice say, standing beside a house that had plants out front, appearing from out them, was none other then Reborn, both Natsu and Leon resting on the brim of his fedora.

"You have got to stop with those entrances!"

"Yo! Kid!"

"Ciaossu! I also called Gokudera, and explained everything to Mama. She I'll be expecting them to come over later." Replied Reborn, planning everything out ahead a step of time.

"Well Gokudera-kun is really smart. . .Okay-Wait! Who gave you the permission to start making plans!"

"I'm Reborn. I can do whatever I like!" Reborn jumped on top of Tsunami head. "Let's go Dame-Tsunami, we have to get ready for our guest. Mama seem to be really happy that your having friends over."

"Hai. Hai. See ya later Yamamoto-kun!" Tsunami waved, before making her way down the street. It was an hour later, when Gokudera and Yamamoto showed up at Tsunami home, as the one to answer the door was none other than Nana herself, happy to see the same handsome gentleman from before, along with another just as handsome young man standing by his side.

"Nice to meet you Sawada-san!"

"Pardon me, we're here on the half of Juudahime." Gokudera was formal and polite. First time meeting Sawada Nana, wanting to make a good impression, as for a second he could've taken her to be either Tsunami older sister, or a future-like version of the other brunette, seeing first hand himself that she certainly inherited all of her mother genes.

"Ah! My Tsu-chan have such handsome friends! So which one of you are going to be my son-in-law?" Smiled Nana, not missing a beat, the boys face hot and red. Luckily they were saved by Tsunami, who came down wearing a short sleeve orange hoodie, and a pair of jeans capri, lion slippers on her feet, having her soft, short, locks bangs, pinned up, giving the two a better view of her large innocent brown eyes, that were usually half-way hidden from sight.

"Okaa-san! They are just friends, that's all."

"Mou, Tsu-chan they're so handsome! You must have a crush on one of them. So pick one, so I can know who will be my son-in-law one day. Just to let you know, I expect lot of grandchildren in the future." Nana replied sternly, her words messing with the two boys imaginations, Tsunami own cheeks bright red.

"Kaa-san we will not discuss that here! Come on! My room this way!" Grabbing both of the blushing teen hands, Tsunami lead them up her room, where sitting down in the corner, was Reborn.

"Ah, so this Tsuna room?" The was around normal size, nothing to flashy, with a bed on the side of the room, a desk, with a computer, a dressers, her room was neatly made, a table with pillows sat out in the middle of the room.

"Tsunami was secret enough to stash away all of her geeky items out of hide sight." Sitting in his own personal chair, Reborn held in his hands one of Tsunami manga books. Seeing this Tsunami acted quickly, snatching the book out of his hands, and throwing it in the closet, where she hide the rest of her otaku things.

"Stop taking my stuff without my permission!"

"Hmm, I wonder which love interest will master pick?" Flying in front of both Gokudera and Yamamoto was Natsu, analyzing to two young teens, before Tsunami reach her hands out, and trapped the little fairy, hiding the trapped fairy behind her.

"Something wrong Tsuna?"

"N-N-Nothing." Stuttering Tsunami, dropping the dizzy eyed small, little, fairy in Reborn lap. _'Gokudera and Yamamoto really can't see Natsu.'_

"Make yourself at home."

"You do know this is _my_ room, right?" Muttered Tsunami, but Reborn wasn't listening. Sitting down the group set to work, while outside, hiding herself outside the gate, was Haru. "I'll definitely save Reborn-chan." With moves a trained ninja would laugh at, she tip-toed to the door, only to have once she reach the door, it open for her.

"Ah-Are you another friend of Tsu-chan?" Nana felt as if she was on cloud nine, her daughter had brought another friend to come visit, never before has this happen. Not even waiting for Haru response, she dragged the young woman inside the house.

Back inside Tsunami room. "Wow, Yamamoto-kun you actually quite smart." Large eyes watch the baseball-loving teen, work with ease, writing down answers for each questions.

"Maa, once I read the textbook. They actually quite easy!" Admitted Yamamoto with an smile. Scoffing, and feeling uneasy to have his hime admire another. Gokudera snatch the paper from off the table, looking over it, only to be surprise. " T-They're right."

"So amazing Yamamoto-kun!" That smile that came aiming at Yamamoto from Tsunami, made him see this sparkly warm aura around the short brunette, his cheeks feeling hot, heart beating loudly in his chest, his emotions confusing him.

Large onyx eyes took in the scene in front him, a oblivious Tsunami, a dazed and confused Yamamoto, and a raging fury Gokudera. "M-Master have such an interesting love triangle around her, ne Reborn-sama?" asked Natsu. Not receiving a reply from the infant, "Oi, you missed one." Reborn pointed out, not even having a look at the paper.

"Ah that, I didn't get question number seven." Admitted Yamamoto. Seeing this as his chance to rub in Yamamoto face, and gloat at his own stupidity, Gokudera laugh. "You're still an idiot Yamamoto! Right, hime?"

"I didn't even get none of them! I completely suck at math, and any other subject!" Tsunami faces was paled, her mood despondency. Realizing his own mistake, Gokudera tried to cheer her up. "H-Hime, let me show you your strength, by solving question number seven!" Gokudera replied with straight confidence. Staring blankly at Gokudera, Tsunami begin to read the question.

After reading the question, the group in the room waited in anticipation for her answer, only to have her bang her head against the table, making the other two flinch from the hard impact. "I hate math. I hate math. I hate math." Tsunami repeated in despair.

The door to Tsunami room open, walking inside. "Here some snacks!"

"Huh? What are y-you doing here?" Walking into the room was Haru, with some type of purple scarf tied on face weirdly.

"I'm keeping a watchful eye on Reborn-chan. You pervert woman! Reborn will be careful as along as she stay with me." Haru held her head up with confidence. Tsunami sweat-drop, _'So does that explain why she in my room dress like a weirdo?'_

"Pervert? Tsuna what is she talking about?" asked Yamamoto. Gokudera jump straight up on his feet. "How dare you insult Hime woman!"

"C-Calm down G-Gokudera-kun. It's a really weird story Yamamoto, but long story short, it's all Reborn fault." Tsunami pointed over at the innocently looking toddler in the corner, calmly drinking some tea, while Natsu was eating a cookie.

Sitting back down, Gokudera glared irritably at Haru, who begin passing out the drink and snacks on the table. Yamamoto took a look at Haru, before looking back over at Tsunami. "I didn't know you knew someone from Midori Middle School, Tsuna."

"Midori Middle? That the super strict and elite all girls schools, right?" Tsunami took a look at Haru uniform, along with Yamamoto. "She wearing their uniform isn't she?" Haru nodded her head. "Maybe she can solved this problem than." said Yamamoto

The problem homework sheet was then placed in Haru hands. "But, if I solve this problem. Reborn-chan for now on will live with me!"

"A-Ano, as much as I would be happy to hand him over, t-that up for R-Reborn himself to decided." Tsunami turned her head towards Reborn, only to see him playing a card game with Natsu. _'Wait! Are they playing Yu-Gi-Oh?'_

Thus so the paper was handed into the hands of Haru. It took half the night, a tore up test-sheet from Bianchi, Haru father, only to have Reborn himself, dressed in his adorable nightgown, proudly hand picked by Tsunami herself, to solved the problem, along with finding out the infant was some sort of world genius mathematical professor, _What the hell?_ , drawing the bet into a draw, but not before Reborn said.

"Just to make things clear, I can't leave this house until I train Tsunami to become a true great Sky, who will one day be a great boss to the Vongola Family. Until that times come, I'm stuck with her." With that said, and Haru feeling sad, Reborn went back to sleep.

That night, Haru laid in bed with eyes wide open, thinking over what Reborn said. "True Sky? Vongola Family? Boss? Mou, Haru don't get none of those things, but . . .Reborn-chan. . .It's Haru time to take action!" Haru sat up, determined on what she must do.

* * *

The next day Tsunami was making her way to school, about to crossed towards the bridge, with Reborn as usual riding along, plus Natsu singing some song that she favorite, must have heard it playing somewhere. Tsunami felt a little tired after yesterday ordeal, a hand covering her mouth when a yawn escaped.

"Hmm, I so tired I think my ears must be buzzing." Replied Tsunami, hearing a strange sound coming from close behind her. "Wait. . .That no buzzing." Turning around Tsunami saw what look to be a power-ranger/biker/samurai person. Removing the helmet, revealing it to be Haru.

"Haru, what are doing here?"

"Good morning Tsunami-san. After not receiving much sleep last night, I decided there was only one thing to do, challenge you to a fight. E-Even though you're s-suppose to b-be some t-type of m-mafia boss, I won't lose!" Haru got her hockey stoke out, ready to attack.

"M-M-Mafia boss!? Who said anything a-about that!" Tsunami waved her hands out infront of her.

"Prepare yourself!" Haru charged towards Tsunami, only to have the fight put on pause, when a huge blast water wash over the two, getting them both wet.

"W-What in the world is that!?" Hearing this Tsunami looked at what Haru was pointing at, and saw it was a Dark Halve, eyes becoming wide.

"Look likes it time to change Dame-Tsunami." Reborn hop off from up top of her head, landing on the ground.

"But Haru is standing right there!" Tsunami whispered.

"We'll worried about that later, but if you don't do something, something dangerous could happen to her. This Dark Halve looked as if it on a rampage, their no telling what it may do. Change, Dame-Tsunami." Ordered Reborn, holding the gun form of Leon.

"Master, we have to listen to Reborn-sama."

"I-I understand. Natsu! Unleash and awaken My Dying Will." Like usual Natsu formed into a bright small orange ball, fusing with Tsunami heart. Bright orange flames consumed her, catching the frighten attention of Haru, confused at was going on.

Once the transformation sequence was completely, Tsunami did her introduction."Engulfing and Pure. The Symbol of Freedom and Harmony. . .Guardian of the Sky." Tsuna performed quick short series of cheery poses, ending it with a bright smile.

"C-C-Cu. . . . .SO CUTE!" Shouted Haru, big heart for eyes, taking in Tsunami new appearance. Getting closer to the bridge was both Gokudera and Yamamoto, who heard Haru voice, looking over, where Gokudera recognized Tsunami in her Sky Form.

"Wait isn't that . . .Tsuna?"

"Juudahime need me." Gokudera took off running, Yamamoto following closely behind. The Dark Halve not wasting a second, releases these mini bat razors, at the two, Tsunami picking up Haru, getting her out of the way, setting her down on the ground below.

"Juudahime!" Running over to the two were Gokudera, and Yamamoto, the baseball player, taking in Tsuna new appearance. "My Tsuna what's with the costume change?"

"That isn't a costume you idiot! Juudahima are you alright?" Gokudera place his hands on Tsunami shoulders.

"I-I'm fine. Just please watch over Haru for me." Smiled Tsunami, before turning around, flying back up in the air, to the astonishment of Haru, while Yamamoto looked to be surprise only for a second, a grin breaking out on his face, watching Tsunami battle the Dark Halve. "I knew it. Tsuna is definitely cool to be around."

"Oi, you idiot don't be getting any funny ideas about Juudahime. Remember I am her right-hand-man." Glared Gokudera, stating that last part with confidence.

"Oh, so you can transform to? Let's see!"

"I. . .You. . Just shut-up!"

Watching the fight with dreamy eyes, Haru watch when Tsunami got knock into the rail of the bridge, getting back up on her feet, doing a flip, knocking the monster into the river below. Finding her eyes were glued to Tsunami. Those bright burning orange eyes of hers, different from the brown innocent orbs from before, the feeling of hate she had for the brunette washing away, replaced by something else.

"Master now!"

"I got it." Tsunami thrust her arms out, hands crossed, and lock onto her target. "With My Dying Will, I released the darkness from your heart!" Light colored orange flames burst from her hands, engulfing the monster, soothing it with it warmness, eyes coming to a close. Repeating, "Purity!" three time, returning back to normal, flying back to its rightful owner.

Once back to normal, Tsunami return to Haru side, a hand placed on the other girl shoulder. "Are you alright Haru-san?" Tsunami asked worriedly. Brown eyes lock onto one another, before. . ."So CUTE! I didn't know Tsuna-chan was a magical girl!" Haru threw her arms over Tsunami shoulder, hugging her close.

"Magical Girl? So that what that was. How cool Tsuna!" Smiled Yamamoto.

"I thought I would only see something like that on T.V. but to see it real life. So cool! And Tsuna-chan look so adorable! It just like Sailor Moon! Awwe-so lovely! Don't worry Tsuna-chan, Haru will help you on the road of defeating evil, and bringing justice to the world." Haru suddenly declared, Tsunami having a lose for words, wondering just how did things turn out like this.

Walking towards the bridge, was both Hana and Kyoko. Catching sight of the group below the bridge. "Isn't that Tsunami? Why is she all wet?" Kyoko said nothing, but continued staring at the brunette, having a faint feeling Tsunami had something to do with the fragments of memories she been having lately.

 _'Damn it! I was completely useless to Juudahime. As her right-hand-man, it up to me to protect her. I must protect Juudahime.'_ Fist balled up tight, Gokudera vow to be their for Tsunami next time. Reborn was sitting down, Natsu floating above his head, when he took out one of the Egg Gems, and saw it was glowing.

"Uri-chan Egg Gem is blinking! What could this mean Reborn-sama?"

"That one of our Guardians are close to awakening. Wonder what tomorrow have in store for us?"

 **End of Chapter Four**

* * *

 **Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	5. A Raging Storm Awakens!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Yo! I'm back everyone and I have not given up! I'm going strong and refuse to back down just yet! Thank-you for those who have been favoriting, and following, trying to see how well this story will go and are loving it. Thank you for the ones who have been leaving such sweet reviews, but a big thank-you goes out to **ALL** of those who are taking the time out to read this story of mind!

 **Tsunami:** Why are we outside at an airport and why am I dressed as a flight attendant?!

 **Reborn:** All of those ready to take a flight to Sky Reborn, please fasten your seat belt. Your flight will be taking off shortly.

 **Tsunami:** This doesn't make any sense. Well, enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **A Raging Storm Awakens!**

After dinner, Tsuna was relaxing in a hot and steamy bath as many thoughts filled her head. Most of them centering around the things that have been going on this past week. Leaning her head back against the wall, a sigh escaped from out of her mouth, sinking lower in the tub. "A bunch of crazy things had been going on lately," muttered Tsunami.

"Ne... Reborn tell me more about the Vongola Family?" asked Tsunami as just than popping up from out the water was Reborn, relaxing on a rubber duck. Before Tsunami had got ready to take her bath, Nana had ordered Tsunami to wash and clean Reborn before settling in for the night. It was an offer that Tsunami wanted to reject, but yet, she could never refuse her sweet, gentle, and kind, mother.

"For the thousand time Dame-Tsunami, it is not a mafia family," stated Reborn.

"Well, I can't help that every time you bring it up, you make it sound so mafia-like." pouted Tsunami.

"So you finally realized your duty as the rebirth of the sky, along with the role of leading the Vongola Family, then?" Quired Reborn who was now backstroking in the water.

"N-No! I will not be anyone's boss. I don't even like what's happening to me now! It's all too confusing, but I have been wondering just what is the Vongola Family anyway since you say it isn't some kind of a mafia family." Replied Tsunami who, despite all the confusion, craziness, and strange encounters that's been going on in her life recently. She was still clueless about this so-called rich, and maybe dangerous, family that Reborn is trying to push her to lead.

"The influence of the Vongola Family is worldwide, reaching across the globe, that no other family can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, and power. The home of the Vongola Family is located in Italy and are regarded as royalty there. For years the family has been looking for the reincarnation of the Sky Goddess. The one who will shed light on the darkness, along with the sins that the family has created and left behind." explained Reborn.

"It's when you say things like that, that make the word mafia appear to mind! Just what darkness and sins have this family created and left behind?" questioned Tsunami.

"Every family has their own piece of darkness Dame-Tsunami. It's just the Vongola Family have too many. Some even the ninth himself couldn't get rid of." These were Reborn last words on the issue before he was picked up and wrapped in a fluffy towel which covered his eyes as well, so he couldn't see Tsunami when she exited out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her, picking him back up as they headed towards her bedroom. All the way to her room Tsunami thought about what Reborn said.

 _'Darkness, huh...?'_

* * *

"Let's go shopping Tsuna-chan/Tsunami-chan!" Early that Saturday morning, Tsunami heard the bell ring and went to go answer the door. Though when she did, she was definitely not expecting to see Hana, Kyoko, and along with Haru standing at her doorsteps. Haru informed her how she ran into Kyoko and Hana along the way before showing up at her doorstep. Asking her out of all things to go shopping with them. Tsunami was the type of person who rarely left the house and when she did it was mostly to go out and buy groceries that her mother asked her or to do some otaku shopping.

"H-Huh?"Tsunami couldn't help but say, though seeing the idol who she always admired for a long time standing on her doorstep and asking her to come along somewhere with her, filled Tsuna with happiness and anxiety. She definitely had to leave with the group when Nana came to the door and was informed of how the girls wanted Tsuna to go shopping with them. Tears of absolute joy came streaming down her face, so happy to see her Tsu-chan finally made some girlfriends and going out of the house to do something, other than staying in her room all day, playing video games, reading manga's, or watching anime all by herself.

* * *

"Shopping! Shopping! Shopping~!" Sung Natsu, sitting on top of Tsunami head, who smile at the adorable and excited spirit.

"I understand why Natsu is coming along, but why are you coming along as well Reborn?" asked Tsunami. Resting beside Natsu, sat Reborn in his usual spot. Tsunami had on a long sleeve orange hoodie with a pair of skinny jeans and tennis shoes, bangs pinned back, as it was assisted by her mother. Wanting more people to see her little Tsu-chan cuteness. Telling the truth, Tsunami only felt comfortable with her bangs out of her way when she was at home. While at school, she tended to leave them down as they help conceal her emotions better from her bullies.

"Somebody has to be the gentleman to watch over a group of helpless young women," said Reborn.

"As if I believe that." Muttered Tsunami, before feeling the breath almost knocked out of her when Haru decided to hug the daylight out of her.

"Maa, Tsuna-chan I didn't notice Haru was taller than you! But that just makes you, even more, cuter in the eyes of Haru, desu~!" True to her words, Tsunami was surprisingly an inch shorter than the other girls in the group, making her the shortest.

"I must agree with Haru. Tsunami-chan is definitely cute!" Kyoko agreed with a smile.

"Hmm, I guess you can say she's cute, but those bangs of hers, always block most of her face at school. You should really try pinning them back more, though she does remind me of a bunny," replied Hana as this got Haru to let go of Tsunami.

"Tsuna-chan does remind Haru of a bunny! Ah-Tsuna-chan would make a cute bunny magical girl!" exclaimed Haru. Already coming up with costume ideas. Hearing Haru bring up the word 'magical girl', Tsunami was reminded that out of the three girls, Haru was the only one who knew her secret. A secret that she planned to keep that way. The less to know, the better.

"I-I think I see the mall coming up." Tsunami quickly change the subject, Natsu eyes brightening once she saw the large building in sight. "Mall!" she exclaimed happily.

"Let's go buy Tsuna-chan a set of cute clothes Kyoko-chan!" suggested Haru.

"Okay, Haru-chan!" The two dragged Tsuna into the building with Hana trailing behind them. The two girl's mind was set on clothing shop which once they set a foot inside, Tsunami saw nothing but cute ribbons and lace clothing. Tsunami having no say in the matter as they dragged her further inside. Placing whatever that caught their attention into Tsunami hands before pushing her into the dressing room to get changed.

"A-Ano I don't think t-this suit me." Tsunami was forced to wear a top that resembles a pink corset decorated with ruffles, bows, and laces, along with a skirt to match. A pair of ribbon lace pumps was placed on her feet and a white frilly cute maid headpiece placed upon her head.

"How cute!" Gushed Haru and Kyoko, along with Natsu, who was flying above their heads, even though the two were unaware of her presence. Hana was sitting down, browsing through a magazine, when she peeked her eyes over at Tsunami. "Not too bad, but way too over the top in my opinion. It looks like something Kyoko would wear. Tsunami doesn't look like the type who will enjoy those types of clothes." Tsunami wanted to embrace and kiss Hana as soon those words were spoken. Being the only one to actually read her, until... "Even though she and the outfit actually compliment each other. Maybe you should keep it after all." Hana began to shift her opinion, unable to feel Tsunami pain of betrayal.

"Haru must take a picture to always remember this moment!" Haru took out her smartphone and took a picture of Tsunami. "I captured Tsuna-chan good side! Tsuna-chan should definitely wear this outfit out in public!" Haru suggested, Kyoko quickly agreeing with her. Tsunami had to disagree with them when she heard another voice spoke.

"You should try listening to them Dame-Tsunami. Plus the outfit has already been paid for." Tsunami shot a glare over at the infant, who knew of her antipathy for the outfit, but yet could care less as a bright cheery smile overcame both Kyoko and Haru.

"Time to strut your cuteness Tsunami." Hana smile for some reason came out as more of a smug grin. Aware of how the outfit made Tsunami uncomfortable, but deep down inside there was a part of Hana that realized the reason why Tsunami most likely felt uncomfortable in those cutesy and girly clothes that were forced upon her most likely stem from the years of bullying can due to one self-conscious.

 _'Years of bullying and teasing must have caused this effect on her. I do wonder though... How would one of those boy toys of hers react to seeing her dressed up like this?'_ Hana found herself entertain the thought when Tsunami's voice brought her back.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsunami caught sight of the silver-head teen when he was about to pass right by the clothing store until she called out his name."J-Juudahime?" Once the teen made contact with the voice which called out to him. Green eyes took in the sight before him and in a matter of seconds heat rush to his face, before bowing down his head. "Forgive me J-Juudahime! For a second there I almost didn't recognize you!" confessed the hot-head and loyal so-called right-hand-man.

"Maa, it's okay. But what are you doing here?" Tsunami began making her way over to the teen.

Scratching the back of his head, cheeks a light shade of pink. "I actually came here looking for a CD. Only to find out it was sold out," answer Gokudera. "Is that so," said Tsuna

"How about you occupy us. We can use someone to carry the shopping bags," suggested Reborn.

"Reborn you shouldn't give such a task to Gokudera-kun!" Tsunami lightly scolded the infant, Reborn was too busy observing the faint red glow of light that was coming from within his pockets to pay any attention to Tsuna. Trailing his eyes over to Gokudera, who was busy with his own thoughts, before the teen decided to speak up.

"It's fine Juudahime. I'll do anything I can to help you." Gokudera wore a determined expression on his face.

"If you say so..." Tsunami felt a little uncertain about his decision, but after getting to know Gokudera, even though it was only after a week, Tsunami knew he wouldn't have it any other way. "Alright, where to next?" The group set off to their next destination and to the horror of Tsunami just so happen to be yet another clothing shop.

"LoliGoth, huh?" Hana smirk once she discovered how badly Gokudera face was blushing red, unable to look at Tsunami any longer who was once again forced to try on another outfit of Hana and Kyoko choosing. Seriously, never underestimate the power of the puppy dog eyes, especially if you're up against Haru and Kyoko. Deck out from head to toe Tsunami was forced to put on some type of Loli-Goth dress while Haru was taking a bunch of pictures of her in the outfit.

"Tsuna-chan cuteness is out of this world!" gushed Haru standing next to Kyoko, the two acting like the best of friends. The orange haired girl nodded her head before saying. "Super cute." Hearing this Tsunami felt heat enter her cheeks. Hearing such a sincere compliment come from someone who she has always admired filled her heart with warmth.

"Ah-Tsuna-chan look even cuter when she blushing!" exclaimed Haru.

"Keep up the good-work Tsunami. Your boy toy here approves of the look!" Smirk Hana, talking about the red face Gokudera that was by her side, who began silently cursing the evilness of the long-haired brunette.

"Mou, can I change back now." Pouted Tsunami, mainly wanting her hoodie, jeans, and tennis shoes back.

"Pouting Tsuna-chan/Tsunami-chan!" Tsunami sighed in defeat when she heard Haru and Kyoko gush out loud, but almost fainted when she saw Reborn had joined in on the fun. Wearing a black pigtail wig and loli-goth style dress. _'He's having fun torturing me.'_ Taking a peep over at Gokudera, she saw that he was arguing with Hana. Though, even from a distance, she could feel something was off with him as if he was trying to hide something from her.

"Tsunami has a crush on Gokudera-kun." Uttered Reborn as silence wash over the group with both Haru and Kyoko staring at the stiff and frozen form Tsunami, before looking over the complete red Gokudera. "First love?" They asked out loud.

"N-N-N-No I d-don't! Reborn!" Yelled an exasperated Tsunami.

"Oi, lover-boy have you recovered yet?" Hana waved her hand in front of Gokudera face, poking him in the shoulder and watching him tilt over before hitting the ground like a marble statue. "I reckon he is still in shock. I guess something good will come from hanging around Tsunami after all," smirked Hana.

"M-master is in l-l-love with G-Gokudera-kun!? I didn't know she like the bad-boy type." Natsu held both of her hands up to her cheeks. Suddenly both Haru and Kyoko head turned towards the direction of Natsu, though saw nothing but air. "Hmm, for a second there I thought I heard something," said Kyoko.

"Me too, desu!" agreed Haru both of their eyes pointed right in the direction of Natsu but yet was unable to see her.

* * *

"Gokudera-kun." Tsunami and Gokudera were standing alone in the food court that currently only held a very few people. Reborn sitting down and sharing his food with Natsu. The other three girls were gone to do more shopping, once Tsunami announced she was getting hungry, assisting the others to go ahead without her as Gokudera remained by her side.

"Y-Yes Juudahime?" Gokudera stood up straight, noticing the change of tone in his hime voice.

"Is there something bothering you?" Tsunami motion for the other to sit back down which he did, though still pointing him with a worried look.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm fine-"

"Don't lie to me." Tsunami cut him off sharply. Reaching her hand across the table and holding his left cheek. "Obviously there's something on your mind, I can tell. Though I just wish for you to feel better. If there's anything I can help you with, please don't mind to ask me. Though I might not be the best person for you to talk your troubles to seeing how I am sorta useless." The rejection of Tsunami own self-worth, stab at Gokudera heart, reaching up to clasp the hand that was held up against his face.

"Juudahime I didn't intend to worry you, it just... I feel useless as your right-hand-man. I couldn't even do anything to protect you yesterday. I'm a failure." confessed Gokudera, Tsunami didn't like the dejected, she saw in his eyes.

"You're not failure Gokudera-kun! So what you couldn't protect me as long as you're safe and is still here by my side. I'm okay!" Tsunami admitted. "I must admit that I feel quite flattered to have someone care so much about me, but don't worry about me, even though it can be scary sometimes. I'm fine!" She smiled reassuringly.

"Juudahime!" Gokudera felt so deeply touched that his heart swells up with so many emotions it could burst. Viewing Tsunami as an angel in his eyes, a pure and loving angel. She was definitely without fail his one and only hime who he would give his life just to protect.

"Gokudera and Tsuna sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Sung both Reborn and Natsu who was forgotten by Gokudera and Tsunami.

"Oi, read the mood!" shouted Tsunami. Gokudera face once again flushes bright red. Too bad the moment suddenly came to an end when a screamed was heard and a Dark Halve appeared upon sight.

"Tch, another wild one." Reborn noticed how this Dark Halve was similar to one from before; wild and out of controlled, causing destruction wherever it flew.

"Natsu!" Tsuna called out to the Sky spirit.

"Hai Master!" Natsu shifted into a small ball made of Sky Flames before melting inside Tsuna chest who was momentarily consumed in blazing Sky Flames. "Engulfing and Pure. The Symbol of Freedom and Harmony... Guardian of the Sky!" announced Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, I have a feeling this will bring more trouble than the one from last time. Be safe." Reborn currently sat on top of Gokudera head.

"I'll try," said Tsunami before taking off. Seeing Tsunami head into battle on her own, Gokudera once again began feeling useless, hands balled up into a tight fist when Reborn spoke up. "Remember what Dame-Tsuna said." Hearing that made Gokudera calm down a bit, fist un-balled. "I believe in Juudahime." Gokudera voice was laced with confidence, once again Reborn saw a reddish glow of light coming from within his pocket, reaching inside before taking out a bright and pulsing red Egg Gem.

A little into the fight, Tsunami saw what Reborn was talking about, discovering how the Dark Halve had the ability to harden its own skin and if that wasn't enough, had super speed on its side. Disappearing in a blink of an eye was making it difficult for her to actually land an attack on it. Take for instance, right now, Tsunami had her fist aimed straight at the creature, who was simply sitting there out in the open, only to have it disappear.

"It's fast." Noted Reborn, arms crossed. Gokudera thinking along the same line, noticing the Dark Halve ability. Keeping a careful eye on the fight, before sensing a foreboding feeling in his gut. "Something up." He said.

It was in that next moment when it happened, the Dark Halve sent a large blast of electricity straight at Tsunami. Her screams echoing throughout the cleared area as green eyes watch her figure go limp and started descending towards the ground. "Juudahime!" Gokudera rush towards Tsunami, catching her in his arms before she was able to hit the ground.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsunami had a difficult time recovering from the powerful blast electricity she was hit with, struggling a bit to get back on her feet. "I-I must... p-purified it before it causes any more harm." Her pain was obvious, yet her concern was on the damage the Dark Halve could cause to other people.

Watching Tsunami struggle, yet look so determined, lit a fierce and raging flame within Gokudera. It was clear on how much Tsunami clearly needed help, yet there was nothing he could do. _'I'm Juudahime right-hand-man. I need to protect-No. I will protect her! I will protect Juudaime with my dying will!'_ Vowed Gokudera when a bright red light caught everyone's attention. The red Egg Gem that Reborn held in the palm of his hand began to crack before shattering into small pieces, bursting forth was a small bright red ball of flames.

Appearing from out of the egg was a tiny figure, similar to Natsu in size and shape, except this figure had long dark blonde hair, a pair of matching cat ears sat on top of her head, along with a cat tail. A set of deep red mesmerizing eyes soon revealed themselves. A frown marring her faces as she glared at Gokudera.

"Oi, brat." She flew over to Gokudera, staring him in the eye before she abruptly started to scratch his face with cat-like paws that she didn't have before.

"What the hell! Get off me!" Gokudera tried to pull the tiny figure off of him and managed through those large red eyes were stilling glaring at him.

"You're so weak! I could sense your mopey feelings from inside my egg! Man up already, you stupid punk kid!" She insulted the silver-haired teen as Tsunami had to sweat-drop at the tiny figure who had the gut to bad-mouth Gokudera.

"It's Uri! She finally awakens!" Tsunami heard Natsu voiced filled with happiness from inside her head.

"Uri?" said Tsunami. Sharp red eyes shifted her attention over towards her, Tsunami felt a little afraid and took a safe step back.

"I'm Uri. Guardian Spirit of the Storm. From the situation of things, I can tell there's not much time to talk. So let's get down business, brat." She turned back to glaring at Gokudera, who glared right back at the small storm spirit.

"Why you tiny little-"

"Shut-up!" Uri kicked him directly in the face harshly before transforming into a red ball of storm flames and, similar to Natsu melted inside Gokudera chest. Once this was done, fierce and raging red flames consumed him briefly, before dispersing.

"G-Gokudera-kun?!" Exclaimed Tsunami taking in the silverette new outfit which consisted of a black long tail vest with four silver buttons shown on the front, located on the upper far left is a silver chain with a crossbone-skull attached. At the back of the vest are four silver chains and hanging from them are tiny silver crosses. Worn underneath the vest is a short sleeve, untucked, button-down red shirt, along with a pair of black cargo pants having a series of buckles going down the outer side of each leg.

A red belt hung down low and sideways on his waist, a series of dynamite attached there as well, multiple long and short chains are connected to the belt. While on his arms, he was sporting a black detached sleeve on his left and a reddish and black plaid sleeve on his right, black buckles worn at the top and bottom. The collar of his shirt was black, sporting a red tie that displays a silver skull.

"Gokudera-kun you look so cool!" Tsunami issued out a compliment that caused a smile to break out on Gokudera face. "Maa, Juudahime..." Gokudera felt his cheeks from the sweet words that came from his dear hime.

"Stop flirting and get to work, lover boy!" Gokudera had to wince from the loud, short-tempered voice of Uri that he could now hear in his head.

"Shut-up you little furballs!" Gokudera yelled right back.

"Who the hell are you calling a furball? You snot nose brat!" Uri rose her voice, anger clear as daylight.

"Like you can talk you old grouchy hag!" Gokudera insulted right back.

Once again Tsunami had to sweat-drop as she watched Gokudera have an open argument with his new Guardian Spirit. "It seems Uri-chan still have a short temper, ne?" said Natsu.

"Oi, if you all are finish. We have a rampaging Dark Halve on the loose who seems to be sucking up all the electricity in the place," reported Reborn. Hearing this Gokudera's eyes widened, looking around he saw how there were no lights in any of the stores and the halls.

"Juudahime I think I have a clue about what going on. Just follow me!" suggested Gokudera.

"A-Alright!" Putting her trust in Gokudera, Tsunami followed after him and before long they ran into an open cleared area, seeing the Dark Halve flying still in the air. Clearly, open for attacks when it sensed their presence.

"Take this!" Retrieving the dynamite from his waist, Gokudera lit the stick of dynamite with Storm Flames, before launching them into the air. Quickly finding out the destructive impact his dynamite now had, very different from his regular dynamite. Cause heavy damage to the creature, an angry look now presented in its eyes. Gokudera sensed the hostile threat that the Dark Halve emitted and push Tsunami out of the direction of the creature attack.

"Juudahime, out of the way." Gokudera pushed her out of the way and right in the nick of time. Avoiding getting hit with yet another heavy blast of electricity. Gokudera suspicion about the creature was now proven true. "I knew it. The only reason it's super fast is that it can steal electricity from its surroundings, using that source for its speed and attacks. Though it must first charge itself per attack. Right now it is trying to find the best source to steal electricity from and I know a shortcut from here. Let's go of Hime!" Gokudera gently grabbed hold of Tsunami and wrist and ran off with her.

The direction the Dark Halve was heading towards the Electronics which was filled with a large crowd of people, who, once they caught sight of the Dark Halve took off running, clearing the area. Once the area was cleared the creature began stealing all of the electricity in the area only to be bombarded with high destructive dynamite.

"I knew it would end up here. Now Hime!" Sticking out in front of the creature stood Gokudera, flying right behind it, was Tsunami, arm out, hands crossed. "With My Dying Will, I release the darkness from your heart!" Flames shot out of her hands, engulfing the creature and once purified returned back to its true owner.

Once on the Tsuna feet touch the ground, the two teens high-five each other for a job well done."Great-job Gokudera-kun!"

"Hime, I only help out a little, you were the one who did most of the work." It was momentarily when the transformation came undone and they were seen back in their regular clothes.

"Uri-chan!"

"Cry-baby Natsu! How long has it been since I seen this chubby baby face of yours!" A cheeky grin appeared on Uri's face as she flew over to Natsu who was pouting from the name teasing. Feeling something hopped onto her head, Tsunami knew it was Reborn.

"Well, Dame-Tsuna looks like something good came from this shopping trip after all. We found our Storm Guardian, now we only have five more to go. Wonder who will be the next Guardian to join the team?" quired Reborn.

 **End of Chapter Five**

* * *

Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!


	6. Tsunami and the Skylark!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello once again everyone! So happy to be back, but I must admit something. You know for a second there I actually considered deleting this story, for very selfish, and unnecessary reasons, that was until I scolded my own self. Seeing how I really must work on my patients. Plus I told myself, this is an awesome story, and something different, and unique- _L_ _ike a dear sweet reviewer told me!_** **So I'm gonna keep going, and if you love it, you are some awesome people, and if you don't, well as least I did something different for a change dealing with the cast of KHR!**

 **Tsunami: Stop in the name of justice! -*She held out her hands, wearing a police girl uniform!Cheeks suddenly flush pink.* Wh-Why am I d-doing this again?**

 **Reborn: Because it your job, controlling these mad streets filled with authors and readers everywhere. Putting the criminals in their place, and it was an request by a certain someone.**

 **Tsunami: Who?**

 **Reborn: That a secret. *Reborn smirk* Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Tsunami and the Skylark!**

 _Ciaossu! Let's us recap on what been going on lately. Starting with Dame-Tsuna first. A girl with low self esteem, and is self-conscious of herself. One day awakening as the rebirth of the new Sky Goddess, partners with the Guardian Spirit, Natsu. Leading in end to an search, put up by the worldly influences, and powerful, Vongola Family, one of the richest and most well-known families in the world._

 _Not only do Dame-Tsunami have to learn how to become a great Sky Goddess, but has found out, even though she declines numerous amount of time, she is the next boss to lead the Vongola Family, whether she likes it or not. As it was stated in the prophecy, only the rebirth Sky can properly lead the Vongola Family, along with having the duty to purified the darkness that has tainted the world._

 _So far Dame-Tsuna has become great friends with a girl named, Sasagawa Kyoko. After saving her life from an Dark Halve. A creature created by the darkness of a person's heart, once formed will be bent out to get those who have done them wrong, turning chaotic and wild, destroying anything in sight._

 _She also have made two followers, Hayato Gokudera. A guy from Italy, Dame-Tsuna self proclaim right-hand-man. A boy gifted with a genius brain, and will do anything just to keep Tsuna safe. He appears to be one of the first of Loser Tsuna Guardians, to awaken. Guardian of the Storm. Partner up with a short-tempered Guardian Spirit, named Uri._

 _Their also the baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi. A boy gifted with perfect reflexes, always know as having the brightest of smiles, along with great athletic skills. Unlike Gokudera, Yamamoto have not awoken a Gem Eggs, leaving his state as Guardian unclear._

 _Leaving in the house now, is the Poison Scorpion, Bianchi, and brat who I could less to informed, named Lambo. Tsunami have also made friends with a girl obsessed with cuteness, Miura Haru. And seem to made acquaintance with Kurokawa Hana._

 _So far Tsuna seem to have only one Guardian at the moment, as I been having my eyes on few, that would definitely be useful as futures Guardians. Definitely one of them in particular._

* * *

"Tsu-chan! Breakfast is ready!" From down stars, Sawada Nana, called on Tsunami. Who at the moment was in her room getting ready.

"Coming-Wahh!" As usual Tsunami tripped down the flight of stairs. Nana poking her head out to check on the young teen.

"Tsu-chan are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" Getting back on her feet, Tsunami rubbed her head, making her way inside the kitchen, only to stop to take in all of her newly houseguest. _'Since when did my house had this many people.'_ Sitting side by side on the right side of the table, sat Bianchi and Reborn. Across from them sat Nana, a empty chair beside her, with Lambo sitting at the end of the table.

"Your late, Tsuna." Said Reborn, already digging into his food.

"Lambo-san loves gratin!" Lambo placed an hot spoon full into his mouth, crying out a second later. "Aaah hot! It's hot!" He cried, jumping on the table, leaping somehow in the arms of Tsuna.

"Are alright Labmo." Nana asked worriedly, Tsunami taking the seat beside her. Handing Tsunami the water, that she gave him. " G-Gotta . . stay. . calm."

"Lambo you have to blow on your food first, letting it cool, before eating it." Tsunami comforted the young boy, patting his head, as he sat in her lap. "Tsuna feed Lambo-san!"

"H-Hai Lambo." Tsunami could take being order by Reborn, but when Lamb order her, she couldn't help but see how adorable he sound. Of course he still have his annoying points, but yet cute none the less. Feeding him his food. Still sleeping fast asleep in Tsunami hair was Natsu, rolling over, snuggling more of Tsunami soft brown locks. "M-Master. . .another cookie please." She talk in her sleep.

Sitting across from them, Bianchi was feeding Reborn, who for some reason, feeling highly irk the more he watch Tsunami blissfully feed that annoying cow, the annoying cow who was sitting in one of his personal sits, the first beginning her head.

"Say ahh, 'Reborn." Bianchi continued to feed the fedora infant. Leon shaking his head at his master, before falling asleep. While feeding Lambo, Nana took a look at her daughter, seeing it wasn't only her who felt the change of vibe in the house. Glade to see her adorable Tus-chan smiling more around the house.

"Tsu-chan if you don't hurry, you're gonna run late." Nana remained Tsunami, who finally took notice of the clock. Sitting Lambo on the table, she went to grab her school bag, a weight settle on head. "Let's go Dame-Tsuna."

"Lambo-san want to play more with Tsuna!" Cried Lambo, about to run towards the teen standing in the doorway. "Lambo-kun Tsu-chan have to go to school. You'll see her once she return back." Nan tried to calm down the infant. Walking over Tsuna, tried to help calm down the fussy five year old.

"Don't worry Lambo, I'll play with you once I return back home, okay? So please stop crying." Smiled Tsunami, Lambo sniffed, wiping away tears. " Promise?"

"Promise." They tied pinkies, the three waving the two off. Leaving out the house, Tsunami encounter Haru, who jump out. "Tsuna-chan! Look what I made for you!" Taking out from behind her back, Haru presented a pink and white, cute-looking, bunny costume.

"I call it Doki-Doki Usagi-chan!"

"Doki-Doki?"

"Yes, because once those evil bad-guys spot Tsuna-chan in this, it will automatically make their heart go doki-doki!" Exclaimed Haru, Tsunami sweat-dropping at the girl enthusiasm.

"What a cute outfit!" Tsunami heard a familiar voice say, turning around, only to be surprise to see Kyoko standing there.

"Kyoko-chan?"

"Kyoko-chan would Tsuna-chan make an adorable Usagi-chan magical girl?" Haru ran to stand over in front of Kyoko, outfit still in had.

"Usagi-chan magical girl?" Kyoko innocently tilted her head to side.

"H-Haru can I talk to you over here for a second!" Tsunami moved Haru away from Kyoko, back towards a confuse Kyoko, as she began to whispered over to Haru.

"Haru keep the thing about me being a . . m-magical girl as you call, a secret. The less to know, the better." said Tsunami, Haru standing straight on her feet, saluting Tsunami.

"I understand. Your secret identity is safe with me, Tsuna-chan!" Haru whispered back. A handy place to her heart, Tsunami relaxed. Feeling someone pull her arm slightly, Tsunami saw it was Kyoko. "Tsuna-chan we should get going are we gonna end up late."

"Y-You're right. See ya later Haru!"

"Have a great day Tsuna-chan! Kyoko-chan!" All three girls heading to their own school.

* * *

At Namimori Middle School, a meeting consisting of all the committee members, was currently taking place. "So like the printout says, those are the rooms assignment for the second semester." Said a student.

"Hey, what's up with this? There's a committee using the reception room?" Frown a girl with ponytail. "That's so unfair-"

"Shhh. That's the Disciplinary Committee room." Whispered the boy who was sitting next to her. The girl once she heard this begin to regret her words, silver steel eyes pointed directly at her.

"Do you have a problem?' asked an handsome black haired boy, standing by the window. A red armband on his arm, that read: "Discipline" Shaking a bit, the girl stood on her feet, correcting herself.

"There's not problem Hibari-san! I'm so sorry f-for my words. F-Forgive me!" Trying to save her own life, the girl apologized, even going so far as bowing, towards the perfection.

"Continued." On his orders the meeting start right back up again. "But isn't it weird that only the Disciplinary Committee is able to use the room." Spoke a foolish young man, who must not cared much for his life. You could heard someone whispered. "It's his funeral." and another "He's a dead man." from inside the room, but the boy paid no attention, his followers following his lead.

"We're against the Disciplinary Committee getting special treatment." That foolish poor boy, didn't know those words just sealed his fate. Everyone in that room knew, you do not denied Hibari Kyoko if what's he want. If you do, prepared to face judgment.

A lesson the group soon learned. Lying there on the ground, bruised, and defeated. Hibari watching from above, his fellow Disciplinary Committee taking care of punishing those who dare, crowd around him. Not about to waste efforts on such weak herbivorous. "Such weaklings." Hibari yawn.

Watching not that far away, a pair of binoculars in his hands, was Reborn. "Let's test out how strong you really are, Hibari Kyoya." Smirked Reborn. Up on the rooftop, just got through eating a large bento box that Nana fixed, all having stuff stomachs. Both Spirit Guardians included.

All three yawning after one another, something which made Tsunami giggles. "I'm happy to see everyone enjoyed Kaa-san food." Smiled Tsunami.

"Juudahime okaa-san is a wonderful and great cook!" Complimented Gokudera.

"Maa, you can say that again. I should come over one day for dinner." Grinned Yamamoto, this setting off Gokudera. "Don't just invited yourself in the home of Hime!"

"Maa, what a protective guard dog you are." Muttered Uri, Guardian Spirit of the Storm, flying right by Gokudera ear.

"Shut-up old hag! No one was talking to you!" Gokudera snapped at the red-eyed tiny fairy.

"What did you just call me?! Allow me to beat some sense into you!" With that said, Gokudera and Uri begin to wrestle with each other, the only one able to see the fight was Natsu and Tsunami, sweat-dropping at the scene. So in the eyes of Yamamoto it look as if Gokudera was fighting the air itself.

"Is this some type of joke Gokudera, or can you see spirits?" Joked Yamamoto, laughing as he watch Gokudera fight the _'evil spirit'_.

"Maa, they are very similar to each other aren't they?" Tsunami could help but to asked. Natsu nodding her head. Both Storm Guardians fighting each other in cloud of dust.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn-Why are dress up like that!?" Tsunami took in the the chestnut costume Reborn was wearing, its sharp pointy needles pointed her in the arm. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Hearing Tsunami cry of pain, Gokudera stop his fight with Uri. "Juudahime!?"

"Why the chestnut costume kid?" asked Yamamoto. Gokudera by Tsunami side. "Juudahime should I call 911?"

"C-Calm down Gokudera-kun it isn't all that serious."

"It's a costume use for spying on people." Answered Reborn. "What kind of spy costume is that!? You look more noticeable than any other other thing."

"Bianchi made it for me. Whoever touches this spikes with go to heaven in thirty seconds." This made Tsunami paled, feeling a little dizzy, before passing out on the ground.

"Master!"

"Hime!"

"Tsuna!" Both teen rushed to her side. Gokudera panicking, Yamamoto feeling just as worriedly, along with Natsu, sitting on top of Tsuna head, with big teary eyes.

"She should wake up in ten minutes, but until then let's take her somewhere safe." Instructed Reborn, as just before Gokudera could try to pick up Tsunami, was beaten by Yamamoto, lifting the petite figure up effortless in his stronger arms.

"Lead the way, kid." The serious look Yamamoto had in his eyes not only surprised Gokudera, but Reborn as well. "Interesting." Murmured Reborn, before leading the way, Gokudera glaring at Yamamoto back the whole way. He wanting to be the one to carried Tsunami.

"Looks like you lost this round, brat." Said Uri. Gokudera scoff. "I'm not losing Juudahime to that bastard."

"Short-tempered and over-protective. Let's see how far that will take you." said Uri, before Gokudera could question her on her choice of words, fly up to the front of the group.

* * *

"This is the place." Reborn open the door to a nice large size room. That had a desk, couches, chairs, and a table that sat in the middle. Yamamoto gently placing Tsunami down on the couch. Setting her down on the couch, Yamamoto realized how peaceful and relaxed she looked, as if all her fears were tucked away, showing him a piece of the real happy Tsunami.

"Oi, Baseball-idiot. Stop staring at Juudahime." Growled Gokudera. Realizing his action, Yamamoto scratch the back of his head sheepishly, a grin on his face. "Sorry about that. It just I realize Tsuna still like to hid a part of herself from us."

Gokudera didn't know what to do with the answer he just received from Yamamoto, moving close to the couch, standing on guard. It was his duty as his hime right-hand-man to protect her, and for right now, in his mind at least, he was protecting her from Yamamoto.

Just than the door open, walking inside was a few members that look as if they belong to the Disciplinary Committee. Glaring at the figure who dare intruded inside. "You there, what are you doing here?" asked one.

"Shut-up. You're disturbing the hime rest. Come at me, if you have a problem." Gokudera threaten, hands shoved into his pocket, a scowl set on his face. Stepping father inside the room, one them notice Tsunami sleeping on the couch. "What the hell do she think she's doing?" One them kick the couch. This made Yamamoto eyes narrowed, Gokudera burning with rage, and Reborn making coffee, but their was a bit of dark vibe coming from him, that he was able hid. The others unable to sense it.

"Wonder how this gonna turn out?" asked Uri. Standing beside Natsu, as the two were standing close to Tsunami face.

"Bastards I don't care who you are, but nobody disturb Juudahime! So get the hell out!" This was how a fight broke out in the room, Yamamoto stepping in as well to help. Reborn begin to pour him a cup of coffee. "Are you done yet?"

"We're finished." Yamamoto dusted off his hands. The Disciplinary members knock unconscious sprawled out on the floor.

"I could have handle it you know!" said Gokudera.

"Oh really? Look as if you could need the help to me." Grinned Yamamoto. Gokudera clench his teeth, glaring at the laughing baseball star.

"He really need to work on his temper." Muttered Uri.

"Like you can talk." Reborn replied bluntly. "He's right you know." Smiled Natsu. Uri cheeks flushed red.

"Such useless watchdogs." Standing lazily at the door frame, their was a skylark, his silver steel eyes taking in the figures in the room. "Who are you?" asked the dark haired teen, sounding uninterested, despite the question. Seeing the figure at the down, brown realized who they were now up against.

"If you're one of those bastard. I'm gonna teach you the same thing as them!" Gokudera moved towards Hibari.

"Gokudera wait-!" Gokudera almost had his eyes slice, by the fast movement of Hibari tonfas. Jumping back, taking some dynamites. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"Hibari Kyoya. If a person dare annoy hims, or break any of the school rules. They will be punished by him. Known for sending his opponents to either the nurse office, or the hospital." said Yamamoto. Sitting in his chair, Reborn and the other two Guardian Spirits watch everything as if it was a show. Eating some snack, Reborn stole from out of Tsunami bag.

 _'This guy reminds me of someone?'_ A hand resting under her chin. Uri been to analyze Hibari, watching with little interest at the fight between Gokudera and the Skylark. A fight which Gokudera lost, Uri staring down at Gokudera unconscious form. Standing on top of his forehead. "Such a wild temper brat." She sighed.

"One down." Hibari stared down at Gokudera, before looking over at Yamamoto, who soon replacing Gokudera of trying to defeat the head perfect, doing a lot better than the silver bomber, reflexes kicking in, dodging most of Hibari attack.

"You move well, but you're protecting your right hand." Hibari noticed. "The Baseball Club, I see." Yamamoto eyes widen, before feeling the pain that came from getting hit in the gut, knocking him unconscious as well.

After Yamamoto defeated, large brown eyes begin to open. "W-Where am I?" Tsunami sat up, rubbing her forehead. Still sleepy, but was fully awoke when she spotted Gokudera out unconscious, follow next by Yamamoto. "What on earth happen to these two?" She check on Gokudera first, before checking on Yamamoto.

"Sawada Tsunami." Hearing such a familiar voice call her name, fear crawled down Tsunami spine, turning back, only to lock eyes with Hibari. "So their was another in here after all." Walking over to Tsunami, Hibari made his way over to her, tonfa out by his side, bending down so that their eyes were leveled with one another.

"The answer to your question, is me. I'm the one who attack them." Hearing this something in Tsunami seem to shut-down, or either snapped. As in the next moment her actions not only shock Hibari, but Reborn, and the other two company who were not unconscious in the room as well. Stunned silver eyes, taking in the faint glow of hot intense, anger filled, orange eyes that were pointed at him. Feeling somewhat of a sting in his right cheek.

"How dare you! They did absolutely nothing wrong! For what reason gave you the rights to hurt them, Hibari Kyoya." Hibari, even though he masked his emotions, was definitely caught by surprise. This small little herbivore, lit up a small spark of flame, that he never once felt before. "Wao." Standing up on his feet, his bangs covering shielding his eyes.

"Uh-oh. Tsuna lioness mode, might have awoken something inside of Hibari." Reborn felt the tenseness in the room, when all of suddenly Hibari released a deep bloodlust air around him. Silver eyes pointed down at Tsunami, who realized her own actions, a frightened enter her brown eyes.

"Tsuna dodge!" Called out Reborn. Tsunami doing just that, sensing the same threat as Reborn, as in her place the couch was slice in half. Tsunami crawled back towards Reborn.

"Interesting. Fight me." Hibari demanded, eyes on the frighten Tsunami who tried to crawl towards the door, but saw that her faith was soon doom, when a tonfa came aiming her way. Shutting her eyes tight. "Master!"

Saving Tsunami was Natsu, forcing Tsunami to transform to her Sky Form. Dodging out of the way, her life still intact. "Herbivore, I don't know what you just did. But don't think you're getting away from me." And the cat and mouse game begin, well more like the ferocious beast begun to hunt down the scared bunny. Tsunami running down the empty halls, making her way outside, where it was clear and void of students.

"J-Just wait a second Hibari-san!"

"I'm tired of senseless talking. Fight me!" Tsunami back-flip from out of the way, of almost having an steel tonfa smash her skull. The little battle skill she gain from the short amount of battle she been in, coming to her aid, as she able to dodge most of Hibari attacks.

 _'He won't listen to me!'_ "Reborn! I could really use your help!" Cried Tsunami, running in a large circle, as she miraculously manage to doge the steel tonfa's that came aiming at her. Flying on a parachute, was Reborn, Uri by his side.

"Can't Dame-Tsunami. Plus from up here, I can see trouble is coming your way." said Reborn. Hearing this, Tsunami just remember her ability to fly, flying high up in the arm, out of reach of Hibari.

"What are you talking about Reborn?" asked Tsunami. Seeing where Reborn was staring at, Tsunami saw a Dark Halve that was not that far off, stealing the life essence of a student. Flying her way over their, Tsunami left her battle with Hibari.

"How dare you run away from me." Glared Hibari, about to take off, if Reborn didn't stop him. "I have seen enough, and now know that you will make a excellent Guardian in the future for Dame-Tsuna. Stop and lets pause here for the day. Tsuna is busy doing her job." Stopping Hibari attack, without using much effort, said Reborn. Hibari finding yet another person who sparks his interest. Retracting his weapon back. "I'll let you both slid for today." He stated before taking his leave.

Watching him leave, Uri realized who Hibari reminded her of. _'He reminds me of **her**.' _ A image of small figure the same size of her pop into her head.

"Meanwhile Tsunami was doing battle with the Dark Halve. The battle soon coming to end when Tsunami countered the creature, hands thrust out. "With My Dying Will, I release the darkness from your heart." Flames burst from her hands, once again purifying another dark tainted creature.

Landing on her feet, the transformation came undone. "Save by a Dark Halve. Now ain't that something." Tsunami place a hand over her beating rapid heart. Happy to be alive, but yet fearing for the rest of her school days to come.

* * *

"Hime please forgive for being so useless! Please punish me as you see fit!" Banging his head on the ground, Tsunami walk over, placing a hand on Gokudera shoulders, trying to get the bomber to stop, seeing how a lot of people was staring at them weirdly.

"Gokudera-kun please stop. It's okay!"

"But I must say, Tsuna. Facing the Head Perfect by yourself, must have been something. Just how amazing are you?" Tsunami was caught off guard, when she was pick up straight off the group by her legs, by Yamamoto who was grinning up at her.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun please sit me down!"

"You bastard! Get your hands off of Juudahime!"

"Maa, but Tsuna feel as light as feather!" Yamamoto grinned wider at the blush cheeks that were coming from Tsunami, Gokudera burning in anger.

"Weird. Considering she have an even bigger sweet tooth than that cow."

"Reborn no one was talking to you!" Yelled a red face Tsunami.

"What a loud group. Ne, Natsu how can you put up with this?" asked Uri, Natsu smiled. "It now really all that bad. Plus as long as Master is Happy. Natsu is happy as well!"Natsu smiled cutely.

"Awwe! It's when you smiled like that, it make me want hug you, Cry-Baby Natsu!" Uri hugged Natsu

Watching the mayhem from his window, silver eyes look at the group in annoyance, before taking in the two people that interest him, one being Reborn, before shifting his eyes onto Tsunami. A flashback from what happen in the reception room, had his adrenaline pumping again, wanting nothing more but to feel and witness those raging orange eyes of hers. The tingle he felt, from the way her slightly, demanding, deep tone voice, pronounced his full name, was a secret he vow to keep, but yet wanting to hear again. "Looks like I'll have to keep my eye on you, Sawada Tsunami."

 **End of Chapter Six**

* * *

 **Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	7. I-Pin the Hitman!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Yo! Hi everyone! Hope you all day is a blast! Nothing exciting much has happen to me, other than I really love writing this story. Plus it is so much fun dressing Tsu-chan up, and does anybody else agree that Tsu-chan look adorable in short hair? Are is it just me?**

 **Reborn: Dame-Tsuna don't have the patient to take care of long hair. Plus this style suits her more in battle.**

 **Tsunami: Plus. . .I'm very lazy with my hair. *sighs***

 **Reborn: What a shocker. Tell us something we don't know. *sarcastically replied***

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Me and you both Tsu-chan! Well everyone that's all, and hope you all enjoy! See ya!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **I-Pin the Hitman!**

In class, Tsunami was staring out the window, ignoring the boring school lecture, that was going on about math, one of her most worst subjects. His instructions going through one ear, and out the other, confusing Tsunami, who just gave up, deciding to do some window watching instead. Eyes on the bright blue sky canvas that seem to relaxed her mind, putting her at ease.

"Sawada please come up the board, and solve this problem." Tsunami was instantly ruined. Head down, legs shaking as she made her way up front, trembling chalk stick in hand. Tsunami panicking inside her head. _'Hieee! I don't know what to do! Someone help me!'_ Scream Tsunami.

Watching, ruby eyes took all of this in, small hands folded to her chest. Her small feet standing on Gokudera desk. "Maa, seem like Natsu partner is having some problems."

"Hang in their Juddahime." Prayed Gokudera. Uri shaking her head at the silvretta teen. "Let's see if this work. Since she is the boss." Green eyes watch a small ball of red fire appear in Uri hand, with a snap of her fingers, throwing it at Tsunami.

"What the hell! Uri are trying to harm Hime!"

"Pipe down and watch, brat." Replied Uri, Gokudera watch the small red flame disappear into Tsunami chest. Watching next, her grip hand grip the chalk, hand moving with ease across the board. Once finished set the chalk down, hand place on her side, brown eyes narrowed, pointed straight at her teacher, who seem surprised by the sudden change of character. Taking a slight step back from his student.

"Finish. Is that all?" He wasn't the only one who was caught by surprised, so was the entire class of 1-A. "Oi, since when did Dame-Tsuna become _'cool_ and _spicy'_? " asked one of the students. "Doesn't that character belong to Shugo Chara?" Question another student. "Don't' be breaking the fourth wall man!" Said the student beside him.

"Oi, Uri what did you do to Hime?" Gokudera asked the little fairy, who had a smug smile on her face.

"Maa, I just twerk with her personality a bit. Chill." Instructed Uri. Watching _'cool and spicy'_ Tsunami make her way back to her seat, until she trip that is, hitting her head on the floor, as this seem to undo the spell. Her classmate sweat-dropping a little, some laughing at her clumsiness, Tsunami reverting back to her dame personality.

"Ow! W-What the heck was that?" Tsunami asked herself. Gokudera smacking a hand to his forehead, before glaring at Uri. "Hey, it ain't my fault she so damn clumsy. Plus the effects don't even last that long." Uri so wasn't about to take blame for this, her head facing the other way.

Nothing about what happen in class, didn't really get explained to them, to when Gokudera walk Tsunami home. Yamamoto would have join as well, but had baseball practice to the joy of Gokudera, happy to have some alone time with his precious Juudahime.

"Dying Will Switch? What is that?" asked Tsunami.

"It's Guardian Spirit's special ability to grant characteristic traits of themselves, which is nothing but a reflections of the heart of which they come change, as it can only be controlled by the Guardian Spirit's themselves, usually they are only able to grant this special ability on certain special people. Am I correct, Uri?" asked Reborn. Natsu who seem to have been asleep the whole day, by his side, on top of Tsunami head.

"Correct. But the effect don't usually last that long."

"So that what that was back then." Tsunami place an hand over her heart. Remembering the hot fierce and intense flame that felt as if it set her heart on fire.

"Juudaime, I'm so sorry!" Tsunami without even thinking, wrapped her arms around the bomber waist. Not wanting him to repeatedly bang his head on the concrete. "Wait! It's okay Gokudera, but Uri-chan please try not to do that anymore." Pleaded Tsunami. Unaware of how blissfully happy Gokudera was feeling in that moment. Feeling the petite figure, and shortness of Tsunami, pressed up against his side. This springing forth an imaginary pair of dog ears, and a wagging dog tail.

"Sorry little cub, but this chick here listen to no one." A cheeky grin was placed on Uri face, Tsunami sighing in defeat, when she saw something up ahead, two girls wearing her school uniform, arguing with each, before one of them storm off, the other calling after her.

 _'Wonder what's that is all about?'_

* * *

The next morning, Tsunami was getting ready for school, exiting out the shower, a towel wrapped around her body, about to open the door, only to have brown clash with green. Their was a moment of silence between the two, before one of them screamed. "HIEEEEE! G-Gokudera-kun what are doing here!?" Screamed Tsunami, hugging herself, watching as the boy flush hot steaming red, falling back on the heel of his fet, his body hit the ground.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Oi, Tsuna are you o-" Brown met with brown. Yamamoto now seeing why Tsunami screamed, and why Gokudera was out cold on the floor. Quickly he turned around, grabbing Gokudera by the back of his shirt. "Sorry Tsuna!" And ran out of sight. Poor Tsunami still in shock, her knees slump to the ground, towle held tight.

"Maa, she still a kid it seem." Replied Bianchi, Reborn in arms, walking straight past the mortified teen. "Well she still need some growing up to do." Replied Reborn, both of the two heading down towards the kitchen for breakfast. Natsu who was flying towards her master, began to cry once she saw Tsunami soul leaving her body.

"Master don't leave for the other world just yet!"

* * *

Seeing that Yamamoto, and Gokudera had wanted to walk Tsunami to school together, both of two reaching her house at the same time. When Gokudera, who was just innocently going to the restroom, without knowing that his hime was inside, opening the door. Only to have his eyes land on small bare feet, follow by smooth legs, tracing the way the towel outlined the small hint of curves of her body, bare slightly pink shoulder due from the hot shower, wet fluffy short brown locks, and ending with those large innocent brown orbs, framed by thick black eyelashes. He had every right to faint in that moment.

Yamamoto who heard Tsunami screamed, ran to see what was going on, but never did he think about the sight that would greet him. It would definitely be a memory that he would never be able to forget, eyes taking in the same thing as Gokudera. As you can probably guess, breakfast, along with the walk to school was extremely awkward between the three, none of them able to make eyes contact.

Heck Tsunami was barely able to eat some of her breakfast, before it was stolen by Reborn, who ate it all right in front of her, with a smug smile on his face. Staying behind, as he didn't come along with school with her today. Leaving the brunette highly too embarrassed to face either of her male friends, and hungry. That was when Tsunami smelt a really good fragrance, stopping in her footstep, to the oblivious to the other two teen. Heads somewhere far away, yet feet still moving on ahead without Tsunami.

Following the smell, Tsunami perk up when she heard Natsu yelled. "Master over there!" Tsunami saw that Natsu was pointing towards a street vendor. Not a person was around except for two. One of which was a guy in clothing that just about covered his whole body, with a pair of dark-sunglasses, and was it just Tsunami, or did he seem really short. Sitting across from him at the vendor was a small kid, with large forehead, a braid up top.

Tsunami watch as the man hand over a tray, the child picking it up, and saw it was a photo, staring at it."This is target?"

 _'Target? Is she some type of hit man! Who am I kidding? She just a child.'_ Tsunami had to laugh at her own ridiculous thought. Walking over to the vendor. "Wow, this smell and look so delicious! W-Will it b-be okay, if I have one?" Tsunami asked shyly, yet still politely. Brown eyes blinking once she realized the child disappearance.

The mister hiding in all the clothing, begin to take in Tsunami appearance, before his eyes took in the small the fairy flying by her head, the smile on his face unseen, as he handed over the dumpling to the girl, who accepted it with a large grateful smile. "Thank-you!"

With that the girl took off, the man with the sunglasses staring after her, a hint of a gentle smile on his face. "So she is the new Sky Goddess. What a long journey she have a head of her."

"So good~! Now I'm not hungry anymore. Natsu, want some?" Tsunami broke a piece off, handing some over to the small spirit. "Thank-you Master!"

It was then, that Tsunami noticed she lost both Yamamoto, and Gokudera, heading her way onto school, when a she heard a small yip in her direction, and saw it was small doggy, her fears instantly kicking in, taking a cautious step back. Her fear tripled, once she saw another, and much larger dog, appeared and bark at her. Not on a leash, as it push the gate open, both Tsunami and Natsu hugging each other, seeing how they both were terrified.

"Somebody help!" Cried the two. That's when the same child from earlier appeared before them. Taking a fighting stance, the child produced some type of strong wind, shooting it at the dog. Both Tsunami and Natsu gaped, when they saw the dog lifted up in the air, before gently lowered back down on the other side of the fence.

"A-Amazing! It like something from an comic. The wasn't even touch once." Walking over to the child, Tsunami bent down. "A-Ano, thank you!" Her along with Natsu thanked. Both large eyes figure blinking confusingly, once they saw the mean glare set on the child face.

 _'Did I say something wrong?'_ Tsunami watch the child bowed, before taking back off. Once Tsunami entered class, on her way to her desk, she was met a silver stream of dust, and a groveling Gokudera at her feet.

"Forgive me Hime!"

"Here we go again." Sighed Tsunami.

"I give that groveling an 7. What about you Natsu?" asked Uri.

"Mmm, more like a 8. He did nail the landing though." replied Natsu. After calming down Gokudera, and once Yamamoto joined the group. Tsunami begin to explain to them, about her earlier encounter.

"Psychic Powers? Are you sure that's what you saw Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto.

"It's the truth! I saw it with my own eyes!" Replied Tsunami. "Hime are you sure you might not have been seeing things? asked Gokudera. The pout and glare that came his way made him flinch. "It's the truth!"

"What master is saying is the truth! Natsu saw it as well!" Natsu referred to herself in third person.

"If Natsu saw it, than it must be true." Uri confirmed with a nod of her head. Appearing from out of Tsunami desk, appeared Reborn."I guess their is still young children who believe of such things, even at your age, Dame-Tsuna."

"Like I want to hear that from you!" Tsunami pointed her cute glare down at the baby who was ignoring her. Meanwhile, outside in the hall. The same child that Tsunami met earlier, was walking down the school halls. When Kyoko spotted the small child. "You're the one from yesterday." Smiled Kyoko, as just than Tsunami was about to walk out of class, when spotted the two.

"What with the kid?" asked Hana. Smiling, Kyoko begin to tell what happened, and how she met the child, who helped her out when she was buying something, picking up the spare change that she had drop, giving it back to her. "What weird clothing." Hana pointed out.

Hearing this was Tsunami and Natsu. "Maa, what a sweet child." They both place on a motherly smile on their faces. "Definitely better compared to Reborn, and even nicer than Lambo when he's not cranky." Tsunami thought of the two troublemakers, before shaking her head, getting rid of the images that came with.

"You're looking for this person." The child show the picture to the two girls. Tsunami was about to walk over their, until a her attention was stolen by something else. Looking down the hall, Tsunami saw it was the same two girls from yesterday she saw arguing with each other.

"You always think you're better than me. Just because everyone likes you! Sometimes I wish you weren't my friend. . ." A black haired girl said to the brunette, with wide teary eyes. "Y-Yuka. . ."

"Don't Yuka me! I. . . .I hate you!" Screamed the girl, before running off. Yuka left slumping down to the ground with teary eyes. "I don't understand. Y-Yuka-chan. . .?"

"Master I sense Darkness in that girl heart, who just took off."

"Really?"

"Hai! We must go after her!" Replied Natsu. Tsunami nodding her head, before realizing the child that was talking to Kyoko and Hana, disappeared. _'Where did it go?'_ "Master!" "H-Hai! "Let's go Natsu!" Tsunami took off running. Leaning against the wall, silver steel eyes watch the small figure as she took off, a hand clutch to one of his tonfa that he unleashed.

"Today's not the right time." Tonfa back in hiding, Hibari took his leave. Ignoring a part of him, that badly wish to battle, and confront the teen, along with the infant that always seem to be with her. Those fierce orange eyes of hers forever imprinted in his mind, body, and soul.

Running next out the room was Gokudera, Uri by his side. "Let's go Gokudera! I sense it coming from the roof!" "Oi, Gokudera where are you running off to?" asked Yamamoto. "Juudaime need me!" Was the only answer he received.

"Tsuna? Is she in some trouble?" question Yamamoto, before feeling some added weight on his head. "Let go and follow." Replied Reborn. Yamamoto nodded his head. Following after Gokudera.

"I wonder where they head to?" asked Hana. Kyoko wondering the same thing. " Tsunami-chan. . .?"

* * *

Up on the roof, Gokudera with Uri, along with Yamamoto and Reborn, saw Tsunami in her Sky Guardian from, doing a battle with a Dark Halve. "Juudahime!" "Let's do it, Gokudera!" Uri, forming in a small red flame ball, fused with Gokudera, wild, hot and intense red flames, blazed around him shortly, before showing him in his Guardian of Storm form.

"Wow, so you can transform Gokudera!"

"Shut-up, baseball-idiot!" Snapped Gokudera taking out a couple stick of dynamite, throwing them at the Dark Halve, this just what Tsunami need, somersaulting up in the air, landing a kick that sent the creature falling downward. Just when she thought she had it, it turned into this spinning drill that smack into her, knocking her into the concrete wall.

"Juudahime/Tsuna!" Called out both worried teens, green eyes narrowing, taking out a handful of dynamites, before throwing at the his target. "You bastard! Take this!" This got the creature away from Tsunami, but not for long as the group ran over to Tsunami.

"Juudahime, are you badly injured?" Gokudera knelt down on her right side.

"Hang in there Tsuna!" On her left was Yamamoto, Reborn saying nothing but staring at the teen. Getting on her feet, Tsuna dusting herself off. Smiling at the group. "S-Sorry for worry you, but I'm fine now." This wasn't a enough for them, but was distracted when Tsunami, who was warn by Natsu, spun around, kicking the creature, as it went crashing into the ground a few feet back.

"With My Dying Will, I released the darkness from your heart!" Light orange flames burst from her hands, engulfing the creature with her flames, as once it became purified flew right back inside its owner. Both Gokudera and Tsunami return back to normal.

"Nice job Master!"

"Still need some work, brat."

"Thank-you Natsu." Smiled Tsuna. Ignoring the argument that erupted between him and Uri. Oblivious to the group, browns were staring at Tsunami with a serious gaze, moving between her and Gokudera, when she look his way, placing a carefree smile on his face. "Are you okay Yamamoto-kun?"

"I'm fine Tsuna!" Reborn watch all of these with calculating eyes, looking down at the bright blue blinking light that came from his pockets. "Hmm, I see." Replied Reborn.

"Huh?" Tsunami had to blink twice once she saw the same child from earlier standing in front of her, pose in fight stance, all while eating. "I have come to defeat you."

"Huh? Defat me!" Tsunami raised her hands defensively out in front of her. "That is the so-called hitman with deadly arms, I-pin." explained Reborn.

"Hitman! She's nothing but a child!" All was amazed when in second, Tsunami was cuddling the small child to her chest. "You poor, poor, thing! Don't worry Tsu-chan will take care of you!" She continued to comfort and cuddle the child in her arms.

"This must be Mama-Lioness mode Tsunami."

"TSUNA!" The group heard a loud familiar cry of a voice, as appearing on the roof, jumping on Tsunami head, was none other Lambo. "Tsuna let's play!" Demanded Lambo. This before he took in the figure that was in Tsunami arms, green eyes turn to jealousy.

"Oi, get away from Tsuna! Tsuna is Lambo follower, you weirdo!" Lambo said quite rudely, as this cause the child in Tsunami arms to sweat. Tsunami beginning to scolded Lambo. "Lambo that is not a nice thing to say about other people."

"But. . .But. . .But Tsuna belong to Lambo-san!" Cried the Lambo, everyone really don't know what happened next, but it somehow lead to Lambo and I-pin, getting hit with a purple bazooka. How Lambo hid that thing in his hair in the first place, nobody asked. Pink smoke engulfed the area, before clearing.

"W-Who the heck are these people! And why did Lambo have a bazooka!?" Cried Tsunami, staring at the older teen with black hair, and the girl beside him. Both looking at each other, before their eyes landed on Tsuna.

"Reborn-san was that. . .?" said Gokudera.

"The Ten Year Bazooka, a special bazooka developed by the Bovino Family. When shot by the Ten Year Bazooka, the target will switch places with their ten years later form. The effects can only lasts for 5 minutes before the current and future self switch back." Explained Reborn.

"Nee-chan!" A loud cry came from the two teens, engulfing Tsuna in a tight hug. "I c-can't breath!" Tsunami manage to say, Gokudera once again coming to her aid. "Let go of Hime, ya bastards!"

"I forget how the Nee-chan from this timeline, is so much different from her future self." Letting her go first was I-pin. "I don't see the change, Nee-chan is still Nee-chan if you asked me." The one who have not let go of her was Lambo.

"Future self? W-Wait this is Lambo and that child in the future!?" cried Tsunami. Pointing a finger over at them.

"Looks like that annoying crybaby did some growing up." said Uri. Hearing this Lambo spoke up. "Still bossy, even in the future Uri." A hand running through his soft, black locks, made him change his attention onto Tsunami. "Lambo you really have grew up. And you're so handsome!" After calming down, Tsunami was able to get a great look at the future appearance of the two.

"Nee-chan is to cute!" Lambo hugged her tighter, and Gokudera was held back by Yamamoto, from dropping some dynamite on top of the kid. Having not realized he would be hurting Tsunami as well.

"Mou Lambo, stop hogging Nee-chan all to yourself. Mou, even in the future you're still spoil by her." Pouted I-pin, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Like you can talk. Plus it's Nee-san fault as well. She still haven't realized the massive ha-" Before Lambo could even finished, they were replaced by their current selves, only to see I-pin hugging onto a crying Lambo, a time-bomb going off.

"R-Reborn why do she have a time bomb going off!?" Tsunami turned to the infant, seeing him put on a small jet-pack. "She also go by the nickname Human Bomb. It's the countdown to the Pinzu Bomb. Once the countdown reach one, its explosive power is enough to make a small crater." Reborn explained nonchalantly, jet-pack now on.

"S-She's a bomb! Oh God! What are we going to do!" The group started to panic, breaking out into a game of volleyball with the two children, but at the end of the day, it was Yamamoto who saved the day.

"Yamamoto sent it flying." Reborn passed the target over to Yamamoto. Turning serious, as he catch the incoming _'baseball',_ andwith an expressive throw, sent it flying high into the air, where it exploded.

"Now that is what I call a home run!" Whistled Uri. Natsu nodding along, just as impressed. "Thank you god for Yamamoto!" Cried Tsunami, hugging the baseball-star around his waist tightly, never wanting to let go, as he just saved their lives. Hey, she wasn't ready to leave this world just yet, no matter how cruel it may bully her.

"Maa, I don't know what just happen, but you're welcome Tsuna!" Grinned Yamamoto, a bit of pink dusting his cheeks. Once again wondering why his heart was acting weird, taking a look a Tsunami, just made it worse. Her cheek pressed up against his chest, tears of joy running down her face.

"You bastard. . ." Growled Gokudera, a sea of hot angry red flames, burst from behind him, before in a flash was by Tsunami side. "How dare you try to steal Juudahime away from me!"

"Oi brat! She doesn't belong to you, no matter how many erotic fantasies you may have of her." Voiced Uri.

"Shut-up, you old hag! And that last part never happened!"

"Says the brat, _'I do Juudahime!'_ , like some sort of idiot in his sleep!" And this was how the day ended, Tsunami still refusing to let go Yamamoto, Gokudera arguing with Uri, Natu eating a cookie, and Reborn watching all of this, before once again noticing the blue light coming from his pockets. Saying nothing as he just smirk. Another day coming to and end. What holds in store for them tomorrow, well that you will have to find out yourself.

 **End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	8. Bring the Rain!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Yo! Hi! Hi! How is everyone doing today! Did you like the last chapter? If so here comes another one! I must admit I was quite excited to write this next chapter. I guess this pair have a little sweet spot in heart. Plus is so darn cute and adorable.**

 **Reborn: Hit it home, Dame-Tsuna. *Reborn was dressed as a baseball coach***

 **Tsunami: Eh? M-Matte! How did it come to this!? *dressed in a baseball uniform, holding a bat.***

 **Uri: Boss, this look like if might be a tough game. Cause coming on pitch is, him. *Out on the field dressed in the same uniform as Tsunami, was Yamamoto, waving cheerfully over to the group.***

 **Tsunami: Yamamoto-kun!? *Cried Tsunami, when all of a sudden Yamamoto serious, form perfect, and ready to throw. Only to have Tsunami faint at bat, once she missed the ball."**

 **Uri and Reborn: So weak!**

 **Natsu: M-Master!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Bring the Rain!**

Tsunami walked down the road, holding a plastic bag at her side. She wore a white t-shirt with 27 in blue color placed in the middle, an orange jacket with a baby cub lion placed down in the corner on the front, a pair of blue jean shorts, knee length white socks and blue shoes. Natsu was on her head, singing her favorite song. Tsunami still hadn't got a clue what song it was. Today, it was just her and her Guardian spirit going on a run for Mama, who asked her to pick up some groceries.

"I think this is everything Kaa-san asked for." Tsunami peered into the plastic bag. Natsu couldn't answer, as she was still singing. She smiled fondly at the little chibi whom Tsunami had grown rather fond of, over the past two weeks.

 _'Usually on one of these trips, I would feel lonely, but now..._ _'_ Warm mocha brown eyes was still on the adorable singing fairy as she got lost in her thoughts, until a voice brought her back. Looking up ahead of her, she saw Yamamoto jogging towards her way.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Y-Yamamoto-kun?" An arms swung its way around her shoulder, bringing her in closer. "Tsuna, what are you doing out this early?" He asked inquisitively.

"I w-was just doing some grocery shopping for Kaa-san." Tsunami slightly lifted the bag to show Yamamoto, whose face cleared of question. "What are you doing out this early, Yamamoto-kun?" asked Tsunami.

"I was about to do my morning training. Wanna tag along with me?" The base-ball star offered, a small grin on his face, taking Tsunami by surprise.

"W-Will be that okay?"

"Sure. Plus it will be fun to have someone watch!" Yamamoto ruffled her short fluffy locks, noticing that despite its appearance, it was actually really soft. Feeling a little nervous of being asked of such a thing, Tsuna flushed slightly, eyes on the ground.

"If y-you say so, but first, let me stop by my house to drop these off." They walked over to her house in silence, Natsu floating by Tsuna's head as she hummed a tune mindlessly. It wasn't much of a walk though, since they were already close to the house. Once Nana saw them together, a happy smile overcame her face, becoming bright-eyed and overjoyed when she heard of their plans.

"So it's a date~! Tsu-chan, Mama is so happy for you! So will this make this young gentleman my future son-in-law? Aah, staring at you two reminds me of your Papa and I back in our younger days. What a sweet romantic he was~!" Nana started to go down memory lane, her hands clutching her flushed cheeks. A blushing Tsunami pouted, "Mou, Kaa-san, how many times must I say it isn't like that!" The brunette exasperatedly exclaimed.

"Tsuna, your mom really is something!" He scratched his head a little, raising an eyebrow at the fangirling woman. "You have no clue. Let's go, Yamamoto-kun." Taking his wrist, she dragged him outside. Throughout the walk, Yamamoto noticed how Tsunami was still holding his hand, making a soft, warm smile appear on his face. He was contented letting her drag him, until she stopped abruptly.

"Is something wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, concerned, when he saw Tsunami turn to look at him with wide teary eyes. "Umm, where are we heading again, 'cause I think we're lost."

"Huh?" It was then Yamamoto realized what the small girl was talking, taking a look around the unfamiliar surroundings. "Ah, we truly are lost."

* * *

"S-Sorry Yamamoto, for getting us lost." Tsunami kept her head down as she apologized for the umpteenth time, still feeling embarrassed. The two were at Namimori-chuu, inside one of the empty rooms that the baseball team used to practice.

"Relax Tsuna. It was understandable. We did manage to get here in time so it's okay." Yamamoto began to cheer the small brunette up a little. Tentative mocha brown eyes looked at his direction. "Yamamoto, you're so great at cheering people up."

"I wouldn't say that, after all, you're the best at that." Yamamoto smiled, ball in hand as he reminisced about a certain point of his life which became a treasured memory to him. Completely unaware about the conversation between the two, Natsu continued to nap on the brunette's hair, while Tsunami pondered on what Yamamoto was talking about. "Huh? Me?"

"I mean it was you who saved me! Remember, Tsuna?" Yamamoto smiled at Tsunami, who began to rack her mind about what he was talking about, when it suddenly came back to her. It was at the start of the semester, when the baseball star tried to commit suicide.

 _''Like you know anything! Baseball is my life. It's all I have, and without I'm nothing! ... There's nothing to live for anymore." Lifeless amber eyes stared down at the hysteric crowd, leaning on the creaking, beaten up fence that barely managed to hold his weight._

 _"Idiot." Murmured a petite figure that belonged to Tsunami, catching the attention of Yamamoto. Inert amber eyes met with teary honey brown eye – he never realized that she had golden flecks mixed in the brown – before her tears vanish, replacing with a stern glare. "How dare you just decide to give everything up? Throwing your life away is not going solve anything. You will do nothing but bring more sadness and pain to those who love you. So what if your arm is injured! It **will** get better! You have a lot to live forward in life. Don't just throw it all away! Live! I know it will get better. And once you're fully healed, achieve and reach your dreams and goals. Whenever life gets you down, you don't just stay down, you get back up, and fight and live for another day, Yamamoto Takeshi!" Those fiery, molten golden eyes of hers, Yamamoto will never forget them in his life. He would have never imagined meeting such a person. Having such strength and braveness in one small body was nothing to scoff at._

 _An individual he rarely associated with, but yet was the one to make him realize how foolish his rash decision was. An honest smile lit on his face. From that day onward, Yamamoto Takeshi became interested in Sawada Tsunami. He wanted to know more about her, draw closer to her, and maybe something even more, that he himself has not yet realized._

"I remember! Sorry, there's just so much stuff in my life that's been happening, that it kinda s-slipped my mind." Tsunami confessed sheepishly. She felt guilty forgetting such an important memory and her mood visibly plunged. He gave a quick rub to her head and a reassuring smile before moving onto his batting position once more.

"I've realized! So far, you got that kid, Gokudera, Kyoko, Hana, and Haru, right?" Yamamoto swung the bat, hitting the ball, making it soar high.

"Don't forget the free-loaders who have invaded my house. And also you, Yamamoto-kun! You're really a great friend!" Tsunami smiled. This caught the teen's attention and a goofy smile broke out on his face. He distractedly hit the ball, making it fly into the sky.

"You really are something, Tsuna. But I must ask what made you say those words to me in the first place?" Yamamoto asked. There was a moment of silence for a second, until Tsunami answered.

"You are a really amazing, cheerful, and sweet person Yamamoto. It would be a waste if someone like you disappeared all of sudden. As a matter of fact, the sky would probably rain tears of sadness, if you ceased to exist." The earnest words tumbled out from her mouth, making her inwardly shocked but kept her cool outward. Amber eyes widened a fraction.

"You really have the right things to say, Tsuna." A genuine, bright smile from Yamamoto was directed at Tsunami. This, of course, made Tsunami's cheeks flush a deep red.

"M-Master! You're burning up!" The heat that came from Tsunami woke up Natsu, who instantly began to worry and panic.

"Maa, Tsunami, how about after this, we have some fun!" Yamamoto offered.

"Sure!" Tsunami quickly accepted. Unknown to both of them, hiding in the bushes with a pair of binoculars in hand was Reborn. His intuitions had told him to trail the teens and, not the one to deny his instincts, he did just so. However, he missed the blue blinking light coming from his pockets.

* * *

After leaving the school, Tsunami found herself being dragged to an amusement park that looked quite lively. Yamamoto was paying for the both of them, before he dragged her onto a ride that just had be one of her worst rides, the rollercoaster. All throughout the ride, Tsunami was screaming her head off, Yamamoto laughing freely, Natsu screaming just as loud as Tsunami.

"N-Never again..." Tsunami was slumped onto the ground, Natsu lying on top of her, both of them looking worn out and pale.

"Seems you aren't good any with rollercoasters, Tsuna." Yamamoto crouched by her, petting her head to comfort her. He stood up, checking out other rides that the two can enjoy. He crossed off rollercoasters from his list, seeing as how Tsunami reacted badly with them.

The next ride that they enjoyed themselves were on the bumper cars, even though Yamamoto had to laugh when Tsunami ended up spinning in nothing but circles before getting the handle of things, both laughing in a carefree way as they raced with each other.

The ride after that had Tsunami blushing a bit, since she was sitting on Yamamoto's lap, a situation she still have no clue how she ended up, as there definitely were more seats for her. However, Yamamoto dragged her with him, right before the ride started. The ride they were on was the carousel. Natsu was definitely enjoying herself as well.

"Yamamoto, I could've gotten another one." A pink-cheeked Tsunami shyly muttered. Laughing, Yamamoto tightened his hold around her waist, one hand holding onto the bar. "But that wouldn't be much fun." The adorable grin of his appeared on his handsome face.

To say the least, the next ride really made Tsunami enjoy herself, seeing how it was the Teacup ride, and it was funny seeing such a tall figure seated inside such a girly, and child-like ride. "Mou, you really look out of place!" Tsunami managed to wheeze out between fits of giggles.

"Maa, you can say. But as long you're having fun, it's fine, am I right?" The young teen winked playfully, earning a cheer from Tsunami. The people who were eyeing the two thought of how cute the young couple seemed. Contrary to the two though, this ride made Natsu a little too dizzy for comfort.

After a few more rides, the two decided to play a few games. Well, Yamamoto mostly did the work, as after two failed attempts from Tsunami, she decided to remain on the sidelines. Besides, she enjoyed seeing Yamamoto win every game vendor they stop at. With each stall they visited, the little stockpile of prizes grew, which Yamamoto had told Tsuna to have.

Every game they stopped by to play gave the chance for Yamamoto to show off his impressive athletic skills. Skills that made Tsunami both admire and envy him just a little bit. But that was quickly pushed aside, when she received a new prize to add to the large pile of soft toys and other various trinkets, which Natsu was having a ball jumping on.

"Whee~! This is so much fun~!" Natsu cheered, earning a laugh from Tsunami.

"What are you laughing at, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto, making their way to the name game stand to play.

"N-Nothing!"

"Mmm, if you say so. Let's try this one!" Yamamoto pointing towards a game of ball-toss, except this time, after setting the gifts on the stand, they played this one together. Tsunami didn't have time to refuse when Yamamoto pulled her towards his chest, making a blush stain her cheeks.

"W-What are you doing? I-I'm really bad at this!" Tsunami's blush was becoming worse, feeling Yamamoto's warm body against her back. His breath tickled her red ear, as he chuckled. "Maa, just trust me a little, Tsuna." He wrapped an arm around her waist and covered her hand with his. He gently pulled back her arm, ball firmly in her hand, and threw it at the target.

It resulted a win for them. A bright smile lit up on Tsunami's face, Natsu cheering her for a job well done. She was overjoyed over the accomplishment, and in her happiness, she threw her arms around his torso. "Thank you Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto felt his chest acting weird again. He was about to return the hug when the man standing behind the stand asked for what prize they wanted. Seeing a large lion cub, Yamamoto immediately asked for it. Once in his arms, he handed it over to Tsunami. "Here ya go, Mama Lion Tsuna!" Yamamoto said cheekily, using the words he once heard Reborn used to refer the small brunette.

"Please don't call me that! I'm not a Mama Lion! Damn you Reborn." Tsunami muttered, missing the snickering infant who was posing as one of the stuff animals. Suddenly her stomach began to growl, making her rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"That's right, we haven't eaten anything yet. Let's go get Mama Lion Tsuna fed!"

"I-I'm not a Mama Lion!" Tsunami puffed out her cheeks, before laughter managed to leak out. This was the first time she had really enjoyed herself on an outing like this. This… was a nice feeling, she admitted. Just being care-free and not worrying about her problems. The two were so lost in their thoughts that they never noticed that they were holding hands, fingers entwined. Nor did they notice the little infant who was sneakily taking pictures of them.

"W-Woah! Isn't this too big? Will you be able to even eat it, Natsu?" She looked at the little fairy who, with starry eyes, was looking doggedly at the large triple sundae they ordered, topped with chocolate and vanilla syrup, speckled with chopped nuts and colorful sprinkles, and to finish it off, a bright red cherry placed on top.

"Natsu? Tsuna, don't tell me you can talk to ghosts as well, just like Gokudera." Yamamoto handed over a spoon to the girl.

"M-Maa, it's n-not technically a g-ghost, but..." Releasing a sigh, Tsunami just decided to explain everything from the start to Yamamoto, seeing how he already witnessed her transformation before. Plus it didn't feel right to keep secrets from him.

"So besides the whole magical girl thing,"

"Please find another word beside magical girl." Tsunami muttered with a sigh, looking tired.

"You can also see these fairies as well, and so can Gokudera, right?" asked Yamamoto to which Tsunami answered with a nod of her head.

"You can say that. The whole thing is still a little confusing to me as well. And even though some things that have been happening in my life is a little troublesome, and every time I have to fight, I'm scared out of my mind, I guess the reason I do it, is because... I don't want such a dark consequence placed on those who don't deserve it. I suppose you can say that it kind of feels like as if it's my responsibility." Tsunami said with a scratch of her head. She felt at ease as she talked to Yamamoto, as if a huge weight has been let off from her chest.

"I see. Well if you make you feel any better, I have total faith in you. I know that you'll do great no matter what you do." With the encouraging from Yamamoto, Tsunami's heart was lifted, beaming a smile at Yamamoto.

"Such a lovely-dovey atmosphere." Natsu teasingly said, ice-cream smeared all over her face as she continued to eat the sweet, delicious treat. Unfortunately, the mood was ruined when a Dark Halve came upon sight. People started screaming and panicking, stumbling their way out of the place and clearing it out.

"A D-Dark Halve!?" Tsunami exclaimed, as she quickly stood up.

"Isn't that one of those things you and Gokudera battled from before?" Yamamoto stood up as well, his guard up, prepared for anything that was to happen. From the corner of his eye, he could see the slightly trembling form of Tsunami, her fists clenched by her side.

"Tsuna…?"

"Natsu!" Wiping her mouth, Natsu already knew what to do. She turned into a little ball of flames and zoomed towards Tsunami, entering her body and fusing with her. Yamamoto, who was close to her, watched the large sphere of orange-golden flames consume the brunette in awe. "Engulfing and Pure. The Symbol of Freedom and Harmony... Guardian of the Sky!" The flames disappeared as soon Tsunami flew to the sky. She posed mid-air before she took off to face the Dark Halve.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, before following after her on feet. His worried eyes were on the battle that was going on in the sky. The Dark Halve that Tsunami was battling this time seemed to have the power to grow tentacles like an octopus. She dodged the slimy looking appendages that came at her before she got close enough to grab the main body and flip it over her head. The Dark Halve slammed onto the ground.

She quickly landed on the ground, ready to purify it. However, a tentacle that sneaked behind her wrapped itself around her leg and lifted her off the ground, making her sway from side to side upside down. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was about to do and she tried to loosen the limbs around her ankle and leg to no avail. The tentacle swung her around a few times and slammed her onto one of the amusement park rides.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto began to run to where she landed.

"Don't!" Her shout stopped him halfway and she got back up on her feet, ignoring the various bruises on her back and arms. She ripped the tentacle that was attached to her leg. "I… will not allow you to get hurt. Remember this is my responsibility." She said firmly, eyes burning with determination as she headed back into the battle. She blocked all the tentacles that headed her way.

"What will you do, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Reborn jumped on the taller teen's shoulder, still dressed in his animal costume. "Kid?" Yamamoto took a brief look at Reborn, before a scream from Tsunami brought his eyes back on the fight. He watched helplessly as the small brunette struggled, as there was a tentacle wrapped around her waist, squeezing her tight.

 _'... And even though some things that have been happening in my life is a little troublesome, and every time I have to fight, I'm scared out of my mind, I guess the reason I do it is because... I don't want such a dark consequence placed on those who don't deserve it… I guess you say, it kind of feels like as if it's my responsibility…'_

 _'… I… will not allow you to get hurt. Remember this is my responsibility.'_ He remembered those words said by her, despite the pain she felt and her own fears. Yamamoto clenched his fists, eyes narrowed.

"What is your Dying Will telling you, Yamamoto?" Reborn asked the teen. Tsunami's body was squeezed even tighter, ripping a cry from her mouth.

"It's telling me… that I must protect Tsuna. I want nothing more but to stand by her side." He said, the words coming from the deepest part of his heart. Reborn simply smirked, a soothing, glowing blue gem in his hand. Its surface was cracking, before disappearing into shiny little pieces of shards. Two glowing balls appeared, before taking form.

"So you finally awaken us." The first one smiled, who bore a slight semblance to Yamamoto himself.

"It's been so long. I'm so happy to finally be out." Standing beside the first fellow was yet another figure. He too bore a resemblance to Yamamoto, but had long hair tied back into a ponytail. Both of the two wearing version style clothing of a traditional Japanese samurai.

"You wish to gain power to rescue the sky, and we shall lend it to you. I'm Jirou!" The first one greeted.

"I'm Kojirou. We're Guardians of the Rain." The second one with the ponytail said. Both of them formed into a ball of peaceful blue flames and melted into Yamamoto's chest. A large, similarly colored flame enveloped him before bursting into a light drizzle.

He wore a sleeveless white keikogi with baby blue linings and a dark blue hakama that had beautiful water patterns towards the bottom. His arms were fitted with black fingerless gloves that reached his biceps. On top of the gloves were thick, golden arm cuffs. A black choker was around his neck, a blue teardrop gem attached to it. He gripped the light blue hilt of his sword.

"Wow, so this is how it feels to transform!" Yamamoto glanced at his weapon, before hearing the voice of Jirou in his head. "It's time to save Natsu and her master. I don't think they are holding on too well." Jirou pointed out and amber eyes looked at the small brunette who was struggling wildly.

Within almost a second, he ran over to her, his feet almost feeling as if they were gliding on water, sword in hand. He swiftly cut the tentacle that had Tsunami trapped and caught the falling brunette bridal style. "Gotcha Tsuna!"

"Y-Yamamoto?!" Large brown eyes took in his new look. "It's not fun doing things by yourself. So this time, let me help. Don't bury all of the responsibility on yourself, and let others give you a hand." Yamamoto told her with a smile. Tsunami relaxed a little and nodded.

"Now, should we take him down together?" Yamamoto asked, helping her back on her feet. Deep orange and sharp amber eyes looked at their enemy when suddenly, tentacles shot out at them. Yamamoto cut them all down, moving in and landing a direct attack on the main body. The Dark Halve seemed to be disoriented.

Seeing her opening, she thrusted her arms out, hands forming the usual X formation. "With My Dying Will, I release the darkness of your heart!" Orange flames burst from her hands, swamping the creature. The Dark Halve let out a noise, which, now that Tsunami thought about it, sounded like 'Purity!' and returned to its normal, purified state and flew over to its owner.

Once the creature became cleansed, both of their transformations came undone. Yamamoto headed over to Tsunami. "Seems like I have fairies as well, Tsuna." Yamamoto introduced the two small fairies flying by his head.

"You have two of them!" Tsunami pointed out.

"Jirou and Kojirou!" Natsu greeted the two, flying over to them.

"Yo, Natsu!" The twin spirits greeted.

"With this, we have two guardians down." Reborn jumped on the brunette's shoulder. "Reborn, where did you come from?"

"Your little date is over, Dame-Tsuna." The infant ignored her question, "Yamamoto, hurry up and give Tsuna her good-bye kiss so we can head to home. It's a school night." Reborn informed, jumping off her shoulder.

"W-W-Wait just a sec! What do you mean-" Tsunami was unable to finish her sentence as she felt a pair of warm lips press onto her right cheek.

"There you go. See ya tomorrow, Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved, saying a cheerful goodbye. Leaving behind a deeply flushed Tsunami, who had steam coming from her head, before she promptly dropped to her knees.

"Oh no! Reborn-sama! Master has been broken! Somebody help! She's o-overheating! Hang in there, Master! MASTER!" Natsu cried out, her panicked shout heard throughout the town.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	9. Another Player Appears!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi! I'm so happy everyone enjoy the last chapter. It really made my day! Awww-I'm so happy in this moment. Glad to know everyone enjoyed the 8027 moment in the last chapter.**

 **Tsunami: Wahhh-Why am I dressed as Amulet Spade! Reborn!**

 **Reborn: Say the lines Dame-Tsuna. * Points guns***

 **Tsunami: D-Drew. Draw. Drawn. A-Amulet S-Spade! *She posed***

 **Reborn: Good job. You're becoming an excellent magical girl. Enjoy the story everyone. *Take a sip of his coffee***

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Another Players Appears!**

"Such a long day. I want to do nothing more but sleep. And maybe have something sweet to eat. Mmm, I'm in a mood for a crêpe for some reason." Tsunami almost drooled at the thought of the sweet, delicious treat.

"Natsu wants a bite as well." Following Tsunami's example was Natsu, a dreamy look upon her tiny face. Upon coming closer to her house, both of the two were snapped out of their thoughts as they saw a group of scary looking men standing guard outside her house. Their sunglasses glinted ominously in the sunlight.

"Hieee! Who are those people?! Are they from mafia?!" cried Tsunami, falling on her butt when they directed their attention on her. Face flushed crimson, she closed her legs and tugged down her skirt. They parted in the middle, neatly lining up and bowing down to the flabbergasted girl. "Welcome home, Sawada-Hime!"

"H-H-Hime?! I-I-I'm not princess!" She waved her hands frantically in front of her as she blushed red. The brunette quickly grabbed her bag and dashed into the house, slamming the door after her.

"Master, what was all that about?" asked Natsu, looking just as stunned as Tsunami.

"Honestly Natsu. I have no clue." Tsunami placed a hand over her chest to calm her beating heart, before taking off her shoes when she saw her mother peek out from the kitchen. "Welcome back, Tsu-chan." Tsunami noticed warily how her mother seemed a little bit more cheery than normal, warnings going off in her head.

"You have such a handsome boy waiting for you in your room. Maa, who knew Reborn-chan had such a handsome friend?" Nana giggled, "But don't worry, Mama will still fully support your relationship with Yamamoto-kun-Huh? Where did she go?" The older brunette blinked as she saw that Tsunami had disappeared, only to hear thudding footsteps running upstairs. The girl nearly unhinged the door from the force she used to open it.

"Reborn-Hieee!" Once again, Tsunami fell back on her rear end. A frightened look appeared on her face as two scary-looking guys, dressed like the others who were outside, were now in her room.

"I see you're finally home, Tsuna." Sitting in his own cute little personal chair, sat Reborn with a coffee mug in hand. "Reborn, are you connected to the mafia or something?! Who are these people?!" Cried Tsunami when she heard an amused chuckle from the other person who was sitting next to Reborn, only the back of the chair seen.

"So this is the little sky goddess that had every powerful family out there in the world in a mad stir." Swiveling the chair around, Tsunami saw that it was a handsome blond fellow, who looked just a few years older than her.

"W-Who are you? Reborn. do you know him?" Tsunami asked the infant, who suddenly landed on her lap. Getting himself comfortable, he sipped his coffee as he gazed outside the window and on the sky. "Answer me already! Mou, I know you're doing this on purpose!" Tsunami puffed out her cheeks.

"Hahaha! She's really something Reborn!" The blond laughed lightheartedly, before turning serious and staring at the brunette, who flinched automatically. She clutched Reborn to her chest, not that he minded, as he took another sip of his coffee.

"M-Master, this guy seems really strange to me." Natsu whispered, floating by Tsunami's head. Dark brown eyes suddenly looked straight at the direction of Natsu. The little spirit squeaked and scurried over to hide in Tsunami's hair, poking her little head out of the brown locks.

"So that is one of the Guardian Spirits that came out of the Egg Gem, huh Reborn?" asked the blond. Reborn didn't even bother to glance at his direction, eyes still observing the blue sky, feeling greatly relaxed.

"Oi, you could at least join in on the conversation." The man muttered, but knew better than to push anymore on the subject before he turned his attention to the wide-eyed brunette.

"W-Wait! You can see Natsu?" The little spirit was feeling just as shocked as her master. Finally setting his mug down on the table, Reborn joined in the conversation.

"Dame-Tsuna meet the current boss of the large, and third most powerful family, Chiavarone Dino. He is a Protector, his reason for being able to see Natsu." Reborn explained, which brought up another question from Tsuna.

"What is a Protector, Reborn?" After asking this, Tsunami noticed how the air in the room got a little tense. "Protectors are similar to your Guardians, but they are given a different task. Their roles are more like soldiers; to protect and keep the sky safe. Who, in this case, is you Tsuna." Replied Reborn.

"T-To protect and k-keep safe? Keep me safe from what? Mou Reborn, you're not making any sense to me!" Tsunami pulled on her hair with frustration. Hearing this, dark brown eyes turned towards the infant.

"R-Reborn don't tell you haven't-"

"Dame-Tsuna, go to the kitchen and help Mama. I think she might need your help. I heard we're having Italian tonight." Reborn cut off Dino. Hearing that her mother needed some help in the kitchen, Tsunami left the room, albeit a bit hesitantly. Leaving only Dino's men, himself, and Reborn.

"Reborn, why haven't you told her about that yet? Word about the reincarnated Sky being located somewhere in Japan is already out. Even my men and I encountered some trouble, before reaching here. Almost every powerful family out there in the world will be coming to get her. For now, her identity is safe, but you and I both know this moment of peace won't last forever. She still don't know that she's holding great power that many people would want to get their hands on." Dino said. The atmosphere in the room became slightly edgier.

"I know what you're talking about. Many families have shed blood and waged wars hoping to get their hands on the reincarnated Sky, but she was never born in any of those timelines, until now. Even the Vongola Family has shed its own bit of blood and have sinned. If I told Tsunami all of this, she would do nothing but panic, and might run away. This is not the right time, plus she's still learning how to use her powers, along with trying to find the rest of her Guardians. Until we find all of her guardians, we will not tell Tsuna anything. She's not prepared for it just yet." In that moment, a smiling Tsunami appeared in Reborn's mind. Small hands clutched the handle of his mug, before taking a sip.

"I wonder how Iemitsu-san took the news." Dino wondered.

"Knowing that idiot, he probably cried a river of tears. Not that I blame him this time." Reborn deadpanned.

* * *

"So Dino-san is staying the night then?" After helping her mother set the table, Tsunami sat down as well. Lambo, I-pin following right behind him, was about to jump in Tsunami's lap so she could feed him his dinner, but was harshly kicked aside by Reborn before stealing his throne a.k.a Tsunami's lap.

"S-Stupid R-Reborn! …T-That's Lambo's seat!" Lambo wailed, trying to look brave but failing due to the big fat tears running down his face.

"Dame-Tsuna, drop a single piece of food on my suit, and you might just have to say goodbye to your hands." Reborn smiled cutely, the threat easily picked up by the brunette. Tsunami paled, fearing for her life. Nana picked up Lambo, calming him down with a promise of dessert after dinner.

"So how is having Reborn as tutor, Tsuna?" asked Dino. He already had a clue, but was taken back once he saw the pained, dead eyes of Tsunami. "It's hell." She replied blankly, earning a hard pinch on her thigh from Reborn.

"Ow! What was that for! I was just telling the truth!"

This made him kick her hard in the leg, causing Tsunami to cry out due to the pain that was inflicted upon her. She wondered how an infant could possess such great power and what Dino and Reborn was discussing about once she had left the room. _'Hopefully it had nothing to do with me.'_ Tsunami sighed as she ate the warm, delicious food with Natsu.

"Ne, Reborn how do you know Dino?" Tsunami asked, curious.

"He/I was my/his tutor." Both ex-student and teacher replied simultaneously. Tsunami dropped her fork, her bangs covering her eyes as her body seemed to have shut down.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Reboot." Reborn said, tapping her head lightly. "You okay, Tsuna?" Dino asked worriedly, only to be surprised when a tearful, heartfelt, pitying look was aimed at him. "Dino-san, you're so brave! To be able to survive such a demon-so-not-cute baby as a tutor." Tsunami grabbed his hand. "I deeply admire you." A pink lovey-dovey background appeared behind the two, Dino blushing from the look of awe that was directed at him.

The scene continued when Dino suddenly place his hand on top of Tsunami's. "Ne Tsuna, how about you call me Onii-chan?"

She blushed pink. "Okay… Onii-chan!" Tsunami's face was lit up with an adorable smile. Dino's heart raced, going all doki-doki on him. The mood was completely ruined by a hammer hitting Dino's face squarely, knocking him out of his chair. He flew back and collided painfully onto the wall and slumped onto the floor. Reborn suddenly appeared, wearing a Thor costume, as he stood victoriously on Dino's chair.

"What the hell!?" Tsunami exclaimed. Hearing a groan, she got off her chair and checked on Dino who was sprawled out on the floor. "Dino-nii, are you okay?"

"I see that you're still useless without your subordinates, Dame-Dino." How Reborn manage to change his clothes so quickly, no one couldn't understand and no one even dared to ask.

"Reborn, did you have to hit him so hard!"

"Don't forget to bath me tonight, slave." Reborn said nonchalantly, waving his hand airily.

"Since when did I get demoted to a slave!"

"What a sweet relationship between the two." Nana smiled. Bianchi, with eyes similar that of a snake, glared at Tsunami. "Love rival." She hissed.

"I'm not even in love with him! He's a baby, for crying out loud!" Tsunami exasperatedly shouted.

"Just admit you have the hots for me and my macho-ness, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn deadpanned. Tsunami just gave up, tears streaming down her face. "Mou, why must life bully me?"

"Lambo-kun, do you want to take a bath?" asked Nana, smiling sweetly at the child. "Lambo will take one now with Tsuna!"

"Oi, you annoying cow, you're not invited." Reborn said, but Lambo had already took off running from his chair. "The tub isn't full yet, Lambo-kun." Nana tried to warn. A few minutes later, Lambo's screams from the bathroom was heard. Tsunami and Dino immediately ran to the scene, Reborn following them with a more relaxed speed. Natsu remained at the dinner table, enjoying the delicious food. "Master and Mama are such great cooks."

Opening the bath door, the three stepped inside. "Lambo, what's wrong?" Tsunami was in a panic. Seeing a teary eyed Lambo on the floor as he looked fearfully at the tub, she looked up and saw what had made the boy cry. She screamed and pointed a trembling finger at the large figure that began to rise from the tub.

"I-It's… Godzilla!" This cry made Dino trip on his own two feet, and earn a kick to the head from Reborn. "Dame-Tsuna, it's Dino's pet, Enzo."

"A pet!? You gotta be joking with me, right?" The incredibility was heavy in her voice.

"How did Enzo get in there?" Dino began to check his pockets, Tsunami whipping her head over to the blonde. "That really is your pet? A freaking giant turtle who is destroying my bathtub?!"

"S-Sorry Tsunami. I don't know how Enzo got out in the first place." Dino sheepishly scratched his head. "But don't worry I'll handle this." Taking out a whip, Dino swung it towards Enzo, but somehow it wrapped around Tsunami's ankle, pulling her legs backs and bringing her head to crash back against the ground.

"Without his subordinates, Dino is more useless than you." Reborn plainly said, doing nothing but watching the mayhem. "Reborn, do something!" Tsuna cried. Leon transformed into a gun in his hands and he shot Tsunami in the face.

"Romario, I thought you left?" Dino looked at the face of one of his right-hand man, who was actually Tsunami. Confidence and strength instantly was restored in Dino. "Idiot! Get down and leave this to me!" Whip in hand once again, he skillfully wrapped it around Enzo's legs, flipping the large turtle over on its back. Tsunami, whose face was back to normal, stared at Dino with awe.

"Wow, you're so cool Dino-nii!" Tsunami smiled brightly. Dino felt his face turn pink, and he sheepishly scratched his cheek. "Maa, it was nothing."

"Stop trying to show off." Once again, iron hammer-Leon knocked Dino off his feet before it returned back to normal in Reborn's hand. "You are not Thor, and please stop bullying Dino-nii already!" Tsunami pleaded, cradling the older blond's head on her lap. Once regaining conscious, the two took Enzo up in her room, managing to bring it back to a small turtle by drying it down.

All the while, Natsu with a stuffed and round stomach, was now asleep on the kitchen table. "I can't eat another bite. Shuu~!" She mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

"I'm leaving, Kaa-san!" Tsunami waved, exiting out of her house. As she passed the gate, she saw one of Dino's men waiting patiently. "Buon giorno, Vongola-Hime." Romario, supposedly one of Dino's subordinate, from what she remembered from yesterday's events, greeted her.

"M-Morning." Tsunami greeted back skittishly. She heard the door open once more, and walking out from the house with Reborn on his shoulder was Dino. "Why are you guys here? I didn't ask for you to pick me up." Dino rested an arm on the gate, raising an eyebrow in question. While Romario answered Dino, Tsunami heard someone call out her name, with a mix of "Hime!"

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun! Morning Yamamoto!" Tsunami smiled. Suddenly Gokudera grabbed her shoulders, a serious look painted on his face. "Hime, please tell me that this idiot is lying. Please don't tell me he's a Guardian! I refuse to believe it! Please tell me you didn't go on a date with him!" Cried Gokudera, Tsunami not knowing what else to do , but just pat him on the head, as a way of comforting.

"I see I finally meet idiot number one, and idiot number two again." Grumbled Uri, talking about the Rain Spirits that were on each of her side.

"Still grouchy old Uri-chan I see!" Jirou grinned.

"The more you frown, the older you will continue to look, Uri." Kojirou smiled. Both of their remarks ticked off Uri. "Shut the hell up both of you! Oi, I want to see my cute Cry-Baby Natsu, not you two idiots!" Uri snapped.

"How's the morning going for you Tsuna? I had a lot of fun on our date!" Just by Yamamoto mentioning the word 'date', Gokudera's shoulder stiffened. "Maa. Y-Yamamoto-kun. . ."

"Don't deny it, Dame-Tsuna. I even have the pictures to prove it." Tsunami saw a stack of pictures in Reborn's arms, before showing each of the pictures he took of them to the group. "W-W-When did y-y-you take t-those? W-Were you spying on us?" Tsunami cried in disbelief.

"Reborn, you never told me she was in a relationship! And to think she's still so young." Dino didn't know how to feet towards this new display of information. Reborn reached the last picture where it showed Yamamoto giving Tsuna a kiss on the cheek. That picture alone made the day take a turn. The distracted group didn't even notice when Haru joined them.

"T-Tsuna-chan and Yamamoto-kun are dating!? Mou, Tsuna-chan why didn't you tell me?!" Haru grabbed a blushing Tsunami's hands. Yamamoto laughed at the misunderstood situation. Natsu was still asleep in Tsunami's hair while all of this was going on.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YA!" Gokudera screamed, his face turning into a fascinating mixture of red and purple with his burning anger. Tsunami held him back, trying to talk him out of bombing Yamamoto. "G-Gokudera-kun, c-calm down!"

"Hime, this bastard is trying take you away from me. It's forgivable! Being intimate with Hime in such a way… I don't even know how to calm down from that." Holding in each hand were handful of dynamites, reading to send the baseball-star to the stars.

"Maa, calm down Gokudera. We're not dating. Tsunami really did enjoy herself though, plus now I can also protect her." Yamamoto smiled, patting Gokudera head, who, like a cat, tried to bite it off. Beside them, Uri was going off on both of the rain spirits, Tsunami looking between the storm guardians sweat-dropping a little. _'They really are alike.'_

"Tsuna, in big brother's opinion, I really think you're too young to be dating." Dino said, shooting a disapproving look at the boys.

"Stay the fuck out of this Bronco!" Gokudera snapped, before going right back to cursing out Yamamoto in different types of languages.

"Now you're just being a hypocrite Dino." Reborn replied with a sly look on his face. "What a-are y-you talking about?" Dino stuttered with a red face. "You already know." The infant smiled infuriatingly as he watched the group shortly headed their way onto school.

"So those two are Tsuna's Guardians. To me, it looks like as if they still have long ways to go. How about I test them?" Dino smirked. "Go ahead." Reborn replied calmly.

Walking down the road, Gokudera was greatly pissed off, despite his Hime's best efforts of trying to get him to calm down. The reason for his anger was mainly because of that damned Yamamoto. That damn bastard was getting way too close with his precious Juudai-hime for comfort.

"Tsuna-chan, guess what? I made you another cute magical girl outfit!"

"H-Haru please stop referring to me as that."

Another person who was getting on his nerves was that woman who likes to follow his Juudai-hime everywhere. His hand itched to reach his dynamites the more he heard her voice. He wanted nothing more but to blast those pest away from his Juudai-hime. Gokudera enjoyed it better when it was just him alone with his Juudai-hime, with peace and no interferences.

His sour mood got even worse when an Italian red sports car zoomed by and kidnapped his Juudai-hime. Oh, someone was about to get a swift entrance to the afterlife. Today was not the day you want to piss off Gokudera Hayato. Haru and Yamamoto called worriedly after the car.

"That's the car of the yakuza, Momokyokai, that are based in this district." Reborn explained, appearing on the Yamamoto's shoulders out of nowhere.

"Oi bastards, you kidnapped Natsu!" Uri yelled with rage.

"I see you care nothing about her master. Same old one-track minded Uri, who cares only about Natsu." Jirou sweat dropped. Before Reborn could say anything else, he was cut off by Gokudera. "How dare those bastard try to steal Hime?!"

"What they did was so not cool." Yamamoto was not amused, seen from the menacing glint in his amber eyes.

"Tsuna-chan!" Haru cried. The two male teens took off after the car quickly. Too bad they didn't notice the car coming from the street behind them. "Not bad. They really cares about their Sky." Getting out the car, Dino was holding a blushing Tsunami bridal style.

"A-Ano Dino-nii, you can let me down now." Tsunami informed him. Dino, realizing the position he was holding Tsunami, blushed before gently setting her down on the ground. "Mind explaining to me what's going on here?" Tsunami asked, feeling Reborn hop on her head.

"Sorry Tsuna, but I was testing them. The Guardians must stand by the Sky, and for that there must be a deep bond between them." Dino said. Tsunami, listening to the words, somehow felt as if she understood, yet was confused with the understanding of his words.

"I should mention that the Momokyokai is a real gang based in this town." Reborn casually said. There was a moment of silence. "What! Reborn?!" The two shouted.

"Reborn, what were you thinking? Those aren't opponents those kids can face alone!" Dino yelled, before thinking. ' _He hasn't change at all, I see.'_ Zooming towards the Momokyokai hideout in the car, the group was met with the sight of most of the members on the ground unconscious.

"Tell me where Hime is, ya bastard!" Gokudera demanded, looking like a true Mafioso as he shook the frightened man back and forth until he gave him some answers. Yamamoto was doing no better, crouching down on the ground while smacking his hand against the cheek of some unconscious guy on the ground,

 _'What are they, Mafioso?'_ Mouth wide open, Tsunami couldn't help but think such. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Hearing the voice of Tsuna made the two teens perk up and look over to her in happiness. A silver blur dashed over to Tsunami. Gokudera lifted her off the ground easily, head buried onto her chest as he rambled on.

"Hime!"

"Tsuna, I'm so happy to see that you're alright!" Yamamoto smiled, relief shown in his eyes as he walked over to the two.

Too bad the happy atmosphere was ruined, when the big boss of the gang showed up. Well actually, too bad for _him_ , as he shouldn't threaten the group in the first place (seeing how they beat his men within an inch of their lives), and even tried to _harm_ Tsunami with four overprotective men in the room.

Let's just say they delivered a flawless punishment to the man. Tsunami, while all of this was going on, decided to call 119, as once they finished, the ambulance came to pick up all the bruised, half conscious and bloody bodies of the yakuza.

That afternoon after school, Dino was saying goodbye to Tsunami, while also giving a few compliments and warnings to Yamamoto and Gokudera. Most of them were about telling them to watch over his 'cute little sister.'

"Cute little sister my ass! We all know what that Bronco was thinking about!" Gokudera, please don't get in the way of the author! Anyway, back to Dino and Tsunami.

"I'm really gonna miss you Dino-nii." Tsunami's voice held a little sadness. Ruffling her short, fluffy brown locks, Dino grinned. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to visit my little sis. Besides, I have to make sure my cute little sis is safe and protected." He brought their foreheads together, and they stayed like that a minute, Dino smiling fondly at Tsunami, before he pulled back, straightening himself.

Dino was about to make his way down the stair, only to trip, dragging Tsunami down with him. The loud crash caught everyone's, who were upstairs and downstairs, attention. Footsteps were heard as they ran out to see what had happened, but what had met their eyes was something they totally were not expecting.

Down at the bottom of the stair, held safely in his arms and lying on top of Dino was Tsunami. His hands were secured at her waist, while Tsunami's hands rested on his muscular chest. Their lips were touching, but not kissing yet.

Dino found himself getting lost, as he stared into Tsunami's doe-like honey brown eyes. A few sets of eyes noticed that Dino looked as if he was about to press his lips more firmly against Tsunami's, only to have a green flying hammer knock Tsunami off from Dino. Realizing what he was about to do, the blond flushed crimson, before feeling a pair of raging eyes pointed in his direction.

"Run, you fucking Bronco. Because when I catch you, I **_will_** kill you." Gokudera said in a creepy, calm way, forest green eyes nearly burning bright in anger. He was already in his Storm Guardian Form, the tails on his coat flowing back with ill-omened wind. He tightly gripped the handful of dynamites that were in both of his hands.

"Not if I get to him first." Yamamoto's eyes were icy cold and narrowed as he hissed out the words. He, too, was in his Rain Guardian Form. His sword was clutched in his gloved hand and squeezed it in a useless attempt of trying to calm his temper.

"Goodbye, former student." In Reborn's hand was Leon, who had shape shifted into a sniper rifle, pointed directly at Dino's head. Paling, the Protector made a sharp exit out of the door, screaming his head off while he got chased by bloodthirsty men.

Meanwhile, Tsunami was still out cold. And sleeping throughout the whole day was Natsu, who rolled onto her side. "Mmm Master, Natsu want ice-cream~!"

 **End of Chapter Nine**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	10. Vote For Miss Namimori!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi! Is everyone having a great time! Because I am! Been really hyped up lately! So ready to get down to business, and show you this next chapter! So happy to see many people enjoying my story! Awwe~ My heart could burst! And thanks for all the supports! You people are awesome!**

 **Tsunami: Finally, in some normal clothes.**

 **Reborn: Not for long! *dressed as a fairy-godmother, Leon shaped like a wand, spilling bright pink sparkles dust on Tsunami, as she spun around.***

 **Natsu: M-Master you're a princess!**

 **Tsunami: Huh? *She was now wearing a pink frilly girly princess gown, with a cute tiara on her head* Reborn!**

 **Reborn: *Wink* Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Vote for Miss Namimori!**

"Alright class as you must know, the time has finally come for Namimori Middle School to host its Annual Miss. Namimori Beauty Pageant!" Standing at the front of class, announcing this happy piece of information, was the class female president.

"Really, it's that time already?" asked one girl.

"Maa, I love this time of the year! Beauty, Elegance, and Fashion!" squealed another girl.

"Hot girls!" exclaimed the majority of the boys in the room. This earning a disapproving glare from the girls.

"Now, I know all of you are happy, but each class assigns one person whom they want to compete in the competitions. So who shall we have from class 1-A to compete in the pageant?" asked the class president, pushing her sunglasses up on her face.

"Sasagawa Kyoko!" volunteered most of the class, except for a small few. Tsunami jumping out of her seat, making a bee-line to Gokudera, slapping her a hand over his mouth. Blame her intuition, it was telling her that Gokudera was about to volunteer her name. No way would she want to compete in such a thing, even though it was obvious who the class was going to pick.

"Maa, Tsuna maybe you should be-" Yamamoto about to suggest that Tsunami should join in the pageant, but was suddenly unable to finish, when sweet-shy-harmless Tsunami aimed a cold glare in his direction. A bead of sweat could be seen dropping from the back of his head. "M-Maa, never mind. . ."

"Alright! Sasagawa Kyoko it is!" The class President wrote Kyoko's name on the board. Kyoko smiled as the rest of her classmate began to congratulate her and boast about her for-sure win, seeing since she is the Namimori school idol.

"With Kyoko, class 1-A is for sure to bring home the win," said one of the students, as this was a competition between the different school years, to see which class had the most beautiful girl.

"Maa, after all, we do have the idol of Namimori competing for our class!" cheered a male student this time. Hearing this Tsunami had to agree with them, but not just because of Kyoko statues, but because she was such a sweet and nice person.

Brown eyes pointed at the orange haired girl, when she noticed the smile on Kyoko face seemed to be a bit strained. Causing her to wonder why Kyoko would have to force such a look on her face, so used to seeing the idol smiling freely and honestly.

"Oi Tsuna, is something wrong?" Yamamoto asked, taking in the expression of Tsuna's face.

"Ah-It's nothing!" Tsunami smiled. Forced to spin around, Gokudera placed his hand on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"Hime are you sure everything is okay? Just tell me if something is bothering you," pleaded Gokudera, once again acting way too overprotective. "I-I'm okay Gokudera-kun."

"Watching these three can so boring sometimes," muttered Uri. Natsu yawn cutely. "Master can Natsu have a cookie?" Natsu asked politely.

"How about a stroll around the school?" suggested Jirou, Kojirou by his side. Only to see Natsu eating a cookie given to her by Tsunami, with Uri curled in her lap, taking a nap. "So lazy." The twins found themselves staring blankly at the scene.

* * *

Later that evening, Tsunami was on her way home, with just her and Natsu, when she heard someone shout out her name. A large pile of weight jumped on her back, arms secured around her neck, ones that belong to. . ."H-Haru!?"

"Hi Tsuna-chan! Guess what? I ran into Kyoko-chan and found out from Hana-chan, that she was voted to play a part in your school pageant. We're about to go pick out what dress should she wear!" As soon Tsunami heard the word shopping, dread filled her system, but Haru had a tight lock on her arm, and dragged her over to Hana and Kyoko.

"Look who I found! Looks like we're shopping with Tsuna-chan again!" exclaimed Haru. Tsunami wanted nothing more but to run home and hopefully relax. She had a tired long day, and wanted nothing more but to sleep and eat.

"Really? It's so great to have you come along Tsunami-chan!" Kyoko did that angel smile of hers, making Tsunami once again have a change of heart, giving in way too easily. On top of her head, Natsu sighed. "And you wonder why people misunderstand." Referring to the way people are quick to misjudge Tsunami feelings for the school idol.

Accepting her fate, Tsunami found herself once again dragged to the mall. The girls walking into every dress store they passed by. Currently they were in one of the stores, Kyoko modeling off one of the dresses to them.

"What do you think?" she asked wearing a pale peach, short strapless dress that fitted her perfectly. Having small bits of clear sparkly gems decorating the top, along with a gold shimmering design around the waist. This gave a nice flare to it, clearly shown as she twirled around.

"Nice," said Hana with a smile.

"You look great Kyoko-chan!" Haru gave a thumbs up.

"So pretty. . ." murmured Tsunami with big star, aweing eyes. Hearing this Kyoko blushed a little, feeling a little bit sheepish.

"She remind me of a princess!" exclaimed Natsu, when this sweet aroma hit her nose like a bolt of electricity. "What is this sweet smell? Natsu must go after it!" Brown eyes widen once she saw the fairy made a beeline exit out the door.

"N-Natsu? S-Sorry, but I-I have to go to the…umm…restroom! I'll be right back!" Tsunami sent a quick excuse to the group, as she made her way out the door. Trying to get to where the little fairy flew off to in hyper speed. Searching frantically, she ran into someone unexpectedly.

"Oya, what is this?" She heard a deep alluring voice say. Cheeks red, Tsunami was ready to send a quick apology to the figure, when suddenly, long arms wrapped himself around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Mukuro-kun who is this woman?" The confused small teen took in the angry voice of the person that was standing before her. A beautiful woman, with long, silky, curly locks of hair, having a figure of a model, and with the style of fashion to match. She looked to be at least six or seven years older than Tsunami, making her feel uncomfortable as the woman trapped with her fierce sapphire eyes, framed by thick eyelashes that scrutinized her.

"Kufufu~Maa, Rose-chan this is my lovely girlfriend who I was telling you about. Isn't she adorable?" smirked the figure, Tsunami blush worsened once she felt those arms tighten, a pair of lips lending down by her ear. "Just play along," he whispered.

"She's your girlfriend? You rejected a date with me, for something so. . ." Cold sapphire eyes looked Tsunami up and down. "She's not even fully developed yet. Why have something so premature, when you can have a fully grown woman by your side." Her voice dropped an octave, her tone of voice coming out as alluring and seducing.

"Rose-chan I don't appreciate you talking about my cute girlfriend in such a way. Even though she's still growing, I rather have the real than the fake," smirked the figure that still held Tsunami. The woman flushed a deep angry red, shooting a glare at Tsunami, before storming off.

Hearing the figure laugh that weird laugh of his, his arms loosen around her waist, freeing Tsunami, who then began to take a look at the figure who trapped her. What met her was a devilishly handsome, tall young man around her age or so, his hair style reminding her of a pineapple. Her eyes landed on the rare sight of heterochromatic eyes, which expressed amusement as they took in her small, slightly quivering form.

"Sorry about that Usagi-chan, but I needed your help to get away from that woman. Older woman can be very persistent, don't you agree." His slender fingers took hold of her chin, tilting her face up firmly as he lend in close. Tsunami cheeks were burning a deep shade of red, causing the handsome figure to smirk.

"Maybe I should give you a reward, my dear little Usagi-chan." His lips moved in close, the warning signal in Tsunami head was blaring, but was too late. As on that day not only did she meet a weird stranger, but she also lost her first kiss to the said stranger. To make matters worse, Kyoko, Hana, and Haru witnessed it all, when they were searching for the small brunette. Only to see her in the arms of a tall, dangerously handsome figure, whom she was locking lips with in public, the kiss shortly coming to an end. The figure left with a chuckle, while Tsunami on the other hand collapsed to the ground, entire body steaming and a complete flush taking over her body.

"Huh? What happen to Master?" Natsu said as she ate a chocolate-covered pretzel stick, stumbling upon the scene.

* * *

The next day at school, Tsunami barely paid attention to any of her classes, as if that would make a difference. Her mind was still in a fuzz as she kept having flashbacks of what happened the other day. A deep red blush showing on her cheeks, she resisted the urge to run and hide under the cover of her blanket. She wished the whole thing had never had happen in the first place.

"Tsuna are you alright?" Yamamoto asked, as he walked to her desk, hands resting behind his head.

"Hime you're burning up! Should I take you to the hospital?" Gokudera was slapped upside the head by Uri. "Stop panicking so quickly, idiot!"

"What you say old hag?"

"I'll scratch your freaking eyes out for that!" screamed Uri, hands transforming into cat-like paws with sharp long claws. She used them to claw at Gokudera face, who tried to fight her off. Tsunami didn't even try to stop the two this time.

"Oi Natsu what's wrong with your Master?" asked Kojirou.

"Master has reach adulthood and has become a woman!" declared Natsu. This getting the attention of the group, Gokudera and Uri paused their fight. Groaning in despair, Tsunami tried to stop Natsu from saying any more, but it was too late. "Master finally received her first kiss!"

With those six words, the atmosphere around the group dropped like a time bomb. "I-Is that so." For once, both Jirou and Kojirou were in shock to see the force strained smile that appeared on their master's face. Both of wondered why on earth was the baseball-star suddenly holding a bat, and a better question, where the heck did he pull that thing from?

"O-Oi brat, are you okay?" It was also a surprise to hear Uri's voice laced with worry, and that it was pointed at the stiff rigid form of Gokudera, who calmly walked over to Natsu. "Where did this kiss happen?" His voice was so calm, that they all just knew that it was the calm before the storm, literally.

"It was at that mall place," answered Natsu. Gokudera nodded his head, exiting off the roof. "G-Gokudera-kun where are you going?" Tsunami called after the silverette, but did not receive an answer. "Maa, excuse me. But looks like I have do some searching as well." Yamamoto said, not sounding right with a forced laugh. He left the school roof-top as well.

"Aren't you gonna follow him?" Natsu asked Uri. "Trust me, I do not want to be there once that storm unleashes," said Uri in a deadpanned voice. "And you two?" Natsu turn her chibi head to the two Rain Spirits. "The same. Don't want to be under any heavy fierce rain today," they answered with hands behind their heads.

Tsunami found herself sighing once again, something which she been doing a lot lately, finger lightly touching her lips. "Pineapple," she muttered, talking about his hair style, as that word always pop into her head everytime she thought about the strange man that stole her first kiss.

Breaking her out of her muse, was the newly opened door to the roof. Walking through it Tsunami spotted three upperclassmen, all of whom were popular and beautiful third years. And Kyoko was walking behind them. "Do sempai want something from me?" asked Kyoko innocently. Only to receive a sneer from the brunette in the middle.

"So this is the so-called idol of Namimori. She's not all that if you ask me. Sure she's cute, but I'm much more beautiful." The brunette flip her ponytail. An aura of arrogance shone around her while she talked.

"My face is way prettier than hers," huffed a shorter girl, with thick wavy locks of soft pink hair.

"She must have bribed people. There's no way such a girl can be call the idol of our school," replied the snooty last girl on the right, with pretty, long, straight, jet-black hair. She then pushed some pieces of locks behind her ear.

"Ano. . ." Kyoko begin to fidget under their highly disapproving stares. Fingers playing with the hem of her skirt.

"She's scared. How lame. Let me just state this before we leave. We will not allow ourselves to lose to you, a girl who does not deserve the title of our school idol. You're weak, lame, and unworthy." Each word felt like a knife stabbing through Kyoko's heart. "Maa, she's even more lame than that Dame-Tsuna girl."

"Oh you mean that stupid girl in class 1-A. The sight of her disgusts me. Her face is not pretty at all." The rude words were spoken from the pink-haired girl who carried herself like a princess.

"Low academic skills. Zero athletic skills. No taste in fashion. She's not only an embarrassment to our school, but as a girl as well." The haughty voice of the one on the right end, caused the sweet angel of Namimori to snap.

"Don't you dare call Tsunami-chan those things! Just because she a bit different from others, don't give you all the right to harass her in such a cruel way. Tsunami-chan is a cute girl. She's sweet, nice, and generous. So don't talk about her like that!" Kyoko was a bit surprised at herself as she tried to recall the last time she ever felt so angry.

"W-What the. . .? H-How dare you speak back to us?!" The upperclassmen in the middle was flabbergasted, a glare set on her pretty face as she raised her hand, ready to strike. Kyoko closed her eyes, only to hear the strike hit someone else who was not her. Opening her eyes, which widened at who she saw defending her. "T-Tsunami-chan?" Kyoko felt something was off with the shorter brunette.

A hand raising to her cheek, two cold, orange, and intense eyes shot a look at the group, who suddenly felt scared, taking several cautious steps back. "Beauty and popularity are not what define a person. It what's in here that does." Tsunami pointed her thumb at her chest coolly. Everyone who was on the roof, couldn't help but admire the cool brunette, missing the arrogant smirk Uri wore on her face.

"W-Well whatever! We said our piece. Next time we meet will be during the competition, so you better prepare yourself to lose!" notified the girl who stood in the middle, taking their leave once finished. As soon they were out of sight, the cool atmosphere around Tsunami disappeared, dropping down to her knees, unable to hold herself up anymore.

"Uri I told you not to do that anymore. . ." muttered Tsunami, when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her neck. "K-K-Kyoko-chan!?" Tsunami felt her cheeks burning. Pulling back, Kyoko beamed a teary gaze at Tsunami. "Tsu-chan is so brave!" declared Kyoko, sunlight beaming down on her as she praised the brunette.

"T-T-Tsu-chan?"

"The way you defended me was so cool! Who knew Tsu-chan can be so cool and spicy!" announced Kyoko, still praising the blushing brunette.

"W-Well I couldn't let them s-say those things about you. Not after y-you defended me. Even though it hasn't been the first time I heard those words aimed at me. I-It was the first time I heard someone s-stick up for me. I felt really happy about what you said about me, Kyoko-chan." Tsunami beamed an innocent smile that had Kyoko see this different warm light around the girl.

"Tsu-chan so cute," stated Kyoko. Once again making Tsunami blush. "I must admit what you said, made me feel better as well. You might not have noticed, but ever since I was elected to compete in the pageant, I haven't been so confident in myself. I felt all this pressure piled up on me, but hearing you say that has washed away all my fears." Kyoko's eyes did not cast doubt in them anymore. Instead they shined with determination. "I want to win now, but not only for myself, but for you as well Tsu-chan!" smiled Kyoko.

"T-Tsu-chan?" Seeing the smile that lit up on Kyoko face, Tsunami returned one back. "I know you'll win Kyoko-chan," she smiled, fully believing in the orange haired girl.

"Thank-you Tsu-chan. So you better make sure you watch me win, so that I can bring back the trophy for the both of us."

"Hai!" They shook hands on it. Hiding on the other side of the door, stood Hana with smile. She had reached the stairs right when Tsunami had interfered. "You really are something Tsunami."

* * *

"Why do you two look so tired?" Tsunami asked the tired teens, one on each side of her. It was now the day of the school pageant, and all the students were making their way to the school gym, where the pageant will be held.

"They were up all night searching when they ran into that freaking Skylark, who said they were disturbing the peace. They then fought and lost easily to him, thus ending the day with them in pain," Uri said with her short version of the story.

"Don't worry Hime. I will catch that bastard who would dare steal such a precious thing from you. When I get my hands on him, he's dead." For some reason, the way Gokudera said the word dead with such venom in his voice, scared Tsunami. She feared for the guy if Gokudera ever got his hands on him.

"I feel so tired. Ne, Tsuna restore my energy with a kiss?" Yamamoto asked casually. Tsunami with flaming cheeks blamed the question on the star athlete's tiredness. She then blocked out the thunderous voice of an upset, fuming Gokudera. Unknown to them, outside and walking in the direction of the school gym, was a figure with red hair and violet eyes. A hint of a smile was shown on her face, as she peered up at the school. "Let's get a little chaotic shall we."

The gym was noisy, seeing the pageant was just under its way of getting started. Some people were talking about who will bring home the win, when all of sudden all three teens suddenly sensed an ominous dark threat in the building. "Master I'm sensing a Dark Halve, but. . ." Natsu felt as if her head was hurting a bit.

"Oi, are you sensing it as well?" Uri asked Jirou and Kojirou, who nodded their heads at her question.

"What are you three sensing?" asked Tsunami, which resulted in having all three spirits answer at the same time. "There's more than one Dark Halve." Well this was certainly a shock to all three teens. Then a scream was heard backstage. Running back stage, they saw the three girls who Tsunami recognized as the ones who were bullying Kyoko the other day. All of them had a black hole on their chest. Running out the backdoor that lead outside, they saw in the air not one, but three Dark Halve chasing after Kyoko and Hana.

"I never seen three of them at once before," mused Uri. "No time for chit-chat Uri!" Gokudera said to the spirit. "I got'cha!" She then turned into a small red ball of flames, and had Gokudera change into his Guardian of Storm form.

"Yamamoto!" Both Jirou and Kojirou did the same as Uri, changing Yamamoto into his Guardian of the Rain form.

"Master!" Natsu called on Tsunami. "Awaken and unleash My Dying Will!" Transforming just like the others, Tsunami was now in her Guardian of Sky form. "Engulfing and Pure. The Symbol of Freedom and Harmony . . . Guardian of the Sky!" announced Tsunami as dodged an incoming attack from one of the Dark Halve that came flying at her. Yamamoto defended himself with his sword against ice shards that were raining down at him from the Dark Halve he was facing. Gokudera threw bombs at another which could release balls of fire.

Suddenly all three Dark Halve flew into the sky together, the one in the middle releasing this bright shining light, blinding all three on the ground below. They were unable to see the next incoming attacks from the other two creatures, which had released ice shards and fireballs down at the group. Hearing noises coming from behind them, Hana look back and saw what looked to be an explosion of some type, both of the two trying to catch their breath.

"Just what was that thing?" asked Hana, still not believing her own eyes.

"I . . . I think I saw those things before…I feel like. . ." Just then Kyoko's memory from that time on roof came to her, remembering everything as if it was yesterday. A gasp escaped her mouth, standing straight on her feet. "Tsu-chan!" With a cry, Kyoko took off in the direction which they ran from, Hana looking confused, deciding to follow after her. Hana wondered what was up with her best-friend, and why she suddenly screamed Tsunami's name.

"Oi brat try to shake it off! You're still injured from that beat down that Skylark gave you," Uri told Gokudera, who was holding his own, but with a bit of struggle. "Tch, this is nothing. Besides, I'm more worried about Juudahime."

"You're alright Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto as he helped Tsuna stand.

"I'm fine," reassured Tsunami, before feeling her senses go off, sensing another attack. "Get out of the way!" she suddenly screamed, pushing them both out of the way, but yet not herself. Making it only her to get hit this time. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera screamed out to her, as both fireballs and ice shards rained down on her.

"Tsu-chan!" Running onto the scene, was both Kyoko and Hana. Tears forming in the idol's eyes as she watched her bruised friend get attacked, a hand clutching her heart. "Don't give up Tsu-chan! You either Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun! Please help Tsu-chan!" cried Kyoko. Her tearful voice caused both guardians to stand on their feet. Gokudera out with dynamite, and Yamamoto out with his sword.

"Gokudera hit the one in middle! It's the one blinding us!" instructed Uri. "I know that, but the only one with the ability to fly is Juudahime. Wait." Gokudera pointed his attention over at the girl who still managing to stand. "Juudahime! The sky!" Gokudera pointed to the sky, both Rain and Sky looking in the direction he was pointing at, before getting what he was hinting at.

In a second Tsunami took off, soaring high into the sky, where she was able to spot all three Dark Halve, but still wasn't able to purify all three, seeing how they were standing far apart from each other. With a high kick, Tsuna sent the Dark Halve in the middle, the one giving them the most trouble, crashing down to ground. The gave both Yamamoto and Gokudera a clear view and shot of the other two, bombs and a powerful sword slash sending both of the creatures down as well.

Now that they were all together, Tsunami was able to purify the three Dark Halves all together. "With My Dying Will, I unleash the darkness from your heart!" Tsunami purified all three Dark Halves. Once after all three Dark Halves had been purified, they undid their transformations. Then Tsunami dropped to her knees all of a sudden.

"Hime/Tsuna/Tsu-chan!" came the worried voices that came running towards her. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto helped her to stand on her feet. "Hime hang in there!" voiced a worried Gokudera.

"Tsuna what's wrong?" asked a worried Yamamoto.

"It's due to her purifying three Dark Halves all at once for the first time. Ciaossu!" Dropping and landing on Tsunami's head was Reborn. "Don't worry she'll get used to it. This is her job as the Guardian of the Sky. The reincarnation of the Sky Goddess," stated Reborn. This drew the attention of her two guardians, along with Kyoko and Hana.

"Sky Goddess? What the heck is that? And what the heck are you three?" Hana suddenly asked the group, as Kyoko stepped forward towards Tsunami, worried eyes pointing at the tired girl.

"The pageant is starting soon." Large onyx eyes peered down at the orange haired girl. "B-but Tsu-chan…"

"Go," came a soft whisper. All eyes pointed at Tsunami, who had slowly begun to reopen her eyes. "Go. Don't forget the promise we made, remember. That you'll win for both of us. I believe in you Kyoko-chan." Tsunami sent a small tired smile in the girl's direction.

"Tsu-chan. . .Okay, I'll go. For both of us."

Faraway, hidden deep within the shadows, the redheaded woman smirked, on her phone was a picture of Tsunami in her Sky Form. "Looks like I have something special to show Mukuro-chan." The figure smirked, before taking her leave. Right after she left, large onyx eyes narrowed in the direction she left in. _'So it's begun.'_

* * *

"Hime are you sure you're feeling okay?" Gokudera worriedly asked the small brunette. The pageant was now ongoing, and Tsunami was determined not to miss Kyoko. After all she made a promise she wanting to uphold. To be there to support Kyoko, after all she had done for her.

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine," smiled Tsunami, before suddenly feeling Yamamoto pressing his forehead against hers. "You don't have a fever and you seem okay. So I'll take your word Tsuna!" grinned Yamamoto, face still close to a flushing Tsunami.

"Oi bastard. Back the fuck away from Hime, if you know what's good," growled Gokudera, pulling Tsunami close to him and away from Yamamoto. Next to appear on stage was Kyoko dressed in the cute beautiful dress she had tried on in the shop. A flower pinned in her hair, and walking with grace, poise, and confidence. Compliments and awes in low murmuring voices, was heard from all the students, as she reached the mic.

"I, Sasagawa Kyoko, thinks what defines a person is not their statue, popularity, or fame, but what lies inside their heart. It cannot be judged by what's on the outside, but what lies in the inside that defines who they really are as a person. You will never know what lies inside a person, until you have gathered the courage to see for yourself. Just like I, who never really knew a special someone, until I finally gathered my own courage see for myself the amazing person that she is. Just because someone may seem like something, doesn't mean you should judge them, but yet judge yourself first." When Kyoko finished the entire gym was in silence, when suddenly Hana stood on her feet clapping her hand. Soon everyone joined her, followed by cheers and rooting. "I think it's obvious who won," smiled Yamamoto, who was up on his feet clapping.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tears of appreciation streamed down Tsunami's face. Natsu held a box of tissues, crying herself.

"Tch, Hime would have won with no problems," scoffed Gokudera with confidence. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that brat," deadpanned Uri.

* * *

In a large, spacious, and dark room, mannequins dressed in high fashionable, yet dark clothes were posed behind him. There was sewing material sitting on a long square shaped desk. On the couch sat a figure, holding his phone in his hand, which showed a picture of Tsunami in her Sky form. "So this is the little Sky Goddess. Kufufu~ what an adorable little Usagi-chan." Heterochromatic eyes gleamed in the dark. In his room, a large flat screen T.V was playing, showing a concert taking place, a figure on the stage singing. "Let's the games begin, shall we."

 **End of Chapter Ten**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	11. The Burning Passions of Two Hearts

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello! Greeting to all! Well just to let you know my day is going just fine. Been looking up whole lot of clothing and fashion brand clothes lately. Reason? This story of course! Happy to see you all enjoy Mukuro-chan debt in the last chapter!**

 **Tsunami: Now this one, I don't feel that too uncomfortable in. * Flush Tsunami. This time wearing a cute and sexy red, pink, and white nurse outfit.***

 **Yamamoto: Looking good Tsuna! I think I'm coming down with a fever. Oh-Gokudera might need help as well too. There's blood coming from him.**

 **Tsunami: Gokudera-kun! *run over to the falling silverette.***

 **Reborn: Still a kid. *Reborn was dressed as a doctor. Sighing at the scene before, which held a laughing Yamamoto, and Tsunami panicking over Gokudera.* Feel sick or down, this next chapter will be sure heal you up, or feel you with burning passion.**

 **Uri: Annoying burning passion.**

 **Natsu, Jirou, and Kojirou: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **The Burning Passions of Two Hearts**

For gym the class was held outside today, on the field where there was a game of soccer taking place. The game seems to be heating up, those who were not participating, were standing on the side lines cheering. Mostly the girls, seeing how it was game of Gokudera team vs Yamamoto team. "Don't think you're going win, baseball-freak," growled Gokudera.

"Maa are you showing off for Tsuna," grinned Yamamoto. Gokudera cheeks flushed, Yamamoto taking this time to steal and kick the ball. "You bastard!" Gokudera soon noticed the way Yamamoto added too much power to the back, and watched it head off into the field and the sideline. Aimed straight at Tsunami.

"H-Hieee!" Tsunami braced herself for the impact, eyes shut tight.

"Hime/Tsuna!" both teens called worriedly after her. Jirou suddenly appeared by Yamamoto's side. "Don't worry Yamamoto. I'll take care of this." Just like with Uri, a small ball of blue flames appeared in his hands, throwing a fast ball of flames at Tsunami, watching it disappeared inside her.

"Jirou what was that?" asked Yamamoto.

"Oh no. . ." groaned Gokudera, face-palming. Right before the ball could hit Tsunami she used her legs and aimed a powerful kick that zoom the ball right in between Yamamoto and Gokudera. The ball still spinning, it went straight into the goal and burned a hole through the soccer net.

"Nice shot!" cheered a cheerful Tsunami. The entire field was in silence, wide disbelieving eyes, and jaw dropping gaping expression painted on their faces. Staring at the soccer net, as Yamamoto whistle, Gokudera felt like punching the idiot. Tsunami returned back to her normal self, her fears coming back into full throttle. "Eh . . .?" Tsunami began to sweat-bullets.

"Ehhhhhhh. . . .?!" Echoed the entire student body that was present on the field, except for Yamamoto who just high-fived Jirou for a job well done, and Gokudera who was throwing insults at the two. Uri was just staring blankly at the soccer net hole. "What power."

"Master don't go into the light!" cried Natsu, talking about Tsunami, whose body suddenly looked pale. Watching from a close distance, stood figure from the boxer club, his eyes gleam, feeling a rush of excitement and adrenaline to recruit a certain brunette.

* * *

"Dying Will Switch? That's what that was? But I must admit, Tsuna you were super cool back there." Yamamoto slapped a hand on the still pale and depressed small brunette back. Walking as if she was the undead, no encouraging words from either Natsu or Gokudera was able to bring her back.

"My life is over. So embarrassing. I can't go on with life anymore," cried Tsunami. A moody and depressing cloud hung over her head.

"Hey at least this time it wasn't me," said Uri, her legs crossed out in front of her, hands resting behind her head.

"You're not helping. You do know that right?" pointed out Kojirou with a raised eyebrow.

"Hime please hang in there. I'll buy you something sweet after school?" Gokudera hope this will help, using the brunette weak-spot for sweet to help cheer her up. Hearing this Tsunami shoulders stiffen, before next big brown tearful eyes were aimed at him. Tsunami took ahold of the cuff of his shirt.

"Really Gokudera-kun?" Tsunami asked with a sweet and hopefully cute face. Both males in their eyes saw the small brunette with imaginary fluffy bunny ears. They also saw this light mellow-green background behind her, which soothed their hearts and the two couldn't help but blush a little.

"Cu-" Right before Gokudera could even finish. A loud obnoxious voice blared out through the hallways. No doubt hurting his eardrum as well, seeing how the figure was standing close to them, breaking the image they held of Tsunami, watching it shatter to pieces.

"You! Join the Boxing Club!" the figure blared as he gripped Tsunami's shoulders. Tsunami gave a clueless look. "Eh? . . . Boxing Club?" Not believing she was hearing correctly, she tilted her head to the side.

"You have all the three things I'm searching for! Passion, strength, and determination. You'll make an excellent boxer!" declared the boxer. Tsunami was still looking clueless. Than it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Huh?! B-B-Boxing Club!" This exclamation was soon joined by a, "Oi, bastard get away from Hime!" from Gokudera and a "Yo! Morning Sasagawa-senpai!" from Yamamoto.

"Why would you ask such a thing from me?" Tsunami asked, badly wanting to know. However, the figure only smirked as he thrust a fist out into the air. "I saw what you did during the soccer match. Excellent reflexes skills. We could use those in our club."

 _'But those weren't my reflexes. They were Yamamoto's!'_ Tsunami screamed inside of her head, wanting to pull her hair out from the insanity of this weird and strange situation.

"Onii-chan what are you doing to Tsu-chan?" Standing behind the boxer, Tsunami saw Kyoko before realized the title she had just addressed the boxer with. Whipping her head between the two, she pointed a shaking finger up at the boxer. "O-Onii-chan?!"

"They're related?" Both Gokudera and Uri were just as surprised as Tsunami.

"Shocking isn't it." Appearing from behind the wall, where he had built yet another secret base inside the school, sat Reborn with a steaming cup of espresso in his hands. "Maa, what a cute baby," said Kyoko with a smile.

"Reborn what are you doing here?" asked Tsunami. Reaching into his pocket, Reborn took out the yellow Egg Gem, which was blinking brightly and wobbling in the palm of his hands. This drew the group's attention.

"What a pretty gem." Kyoko was in awe as she stared at the gem. "I think it's reacting to someone nearby," said Reborn, when suddenly Uri groaned. "Oh god not that annoying loud-mouth character," sighed Uri.

"So Kan is close to awakening, huh?" Standing by Reborn stood Kojirou, eyes on the bright yellow Egg Gem. Closing his hand, Reborn place the gem back in his pockets. "Besides that, why don't you join Dame-Tsuna?" Tsunami couldn't believe Reborn would even suggest a thing. Wait. Then again it is Reborn we're talking about. He was a person who just loved to torture her, being the sick, twisted, and sadistic baby that he is.

"Join the Boxing Club? Onii-chan, are you trying to get Tsu-chan to join the Boxing Club? You better not be bothering her?" Kyoko placed a cute and stern look on her face, with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not bothering her at all!" replied the boxer. _'Liar!'_ thought a few others, minus Reborn and Yamamoto.

"Ah-Let me introduce myself! I'm the leader of the Namimori Middle School Boxing Club. Second Year, Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is to live "to the extreme!" proclaimed the boxer, have this burst of fiery energy to him. As he thrust his fist out towards the cloud, he had this bright burning fire behind him, which reached the heavenly skies.

Sweat rolled down from the side of Uri's head. "Yep. Totally reminds me of that idiot."

"He is freaking annoying," growled Gokudera. "I hate idiots," both he and Uri replied at the same time.

 _'They're so much alike. It's not even funny._ ' Tsunami couldn't help but think eyes on Gokudera and Uri. Fast asleep in her hair was Natsu, who just now woke up. Rubbing her large eyes cutely, taking in the scene before her. "Huh? What's going on?"

"What going on here?" Stumbling upon the scene there stood Hana by Kyoko side.

"Tsuna is going challenge Ryohei here after school to a boxing match. To see if she qualifies enough to be in the Boxing Club," Reborn answered Hana. Tsunami whipped her head towards the infant after she heard this. "What!? I never said that!?"

"Alright I'll wait for after school! You'll be the first female boxer in the history of the Boxing Club!" Before Tsunami could even try to talk herself out of all this nonsense, he was already running down the hall, yelling "Extreme!" Again there was a bright yellow glow from Reborn pocket.

"Reborn what have you done to me," groaned Tsunami. Then her intuition suddenly said, 'Danger, Danger!' and she felt a strong presence walk up behind her. "You're crowding in my hall, herbivore." A chill ran down Tsunami's system, since Hibari's lips were right next to her ear. He smirked as he watched her scurry away before hiding behind Gokudera.

"We will do battle again, herbivore. So be prepared until then. Baby." Silver eyes stared down at the infant. "Hibari." Reborn greeted right back. They watched the head perfect leave, his black gakuran blowing in the wind after him.

"Wait a second. There no wind, so how is that thing moving?" question Uri, with narrow scrutinizing eyes. "That guy scares Natsu," admitted a trembling Natsu. Tsunami was trembling too, her hands clutching into the back of Gokudera's shirt. "Hime if that bastard touches you, I'll send him flying," vowed Gokudera, dynamite in hands for emphasis.

"Yeah, this coming from the idiot who has been beaten by him twice. So cool," Uri said sarcastically. It wasn't long before another fight broke out between the two. Yamamoto released a cheerful laugh while he watched.

"What the heck? Is he talking to himself?" Hana asked as she watched the scene, before taking a step forward. "Oi Tsunami, don't forget at lunch you have some things to explain to us," Hana reminded her. A brief flashback of what happened the other day played through Tsunami's head, before she answered back. "I will."

* * *

"So, now explain to us what the heck was all that yesterday?" Hana wasted no time, cutting straight to the point. It was now lunch and the group was now on the school roof-top.

"Alright, starting from the beginning." Reborn was suddenly dressed like a director, megaphone in hand. "Will you please stop with all the outfits?" groaned Tsunami. "He is so cute," squealed Kyoko. "I'm not good with kids," stated Hana.

"Dame Tsuna here is the reincarnation of the Sky Goddess, a powerful deity that is connected to the Vongola Family, which is a powerful and strong family that originated from Italy. It has an influence so strong that it is covered worldwide. Tsunami's job as Sky Goddess is to gather her Guardians, purify the darkness that has begun to taint people's hearts. And as stated in the prophecy, defeat the Night God and his warriors, who shall one day rise and try to make the world descend into complete darkness. She is also the next boss of the said family, no matter how many times she tries to deny it." In Reborn's hands was a scroll he was reading off of, now dressed as a story-teller.

"Both Gokudera and Yamamoto are Tsunami's first two Guardians. Guardian of the Storm and Guardian of the Rain. They also have two Guardian Spirits, which you are unable to see. Seeing how you are outsiders, and passed the limited age," Reborn informed them. Both girls nodded their heads in understanding.

"So to put it bluntly, Tsunami here is some type of magical girl, who must bring balance to the world, and these two are her bodyguards or whatever, and you now have to find the rest of them to face against this big bad guy, correct?" Hana asked. "That's correct," confirmed Reborn. "That is nowhere near phrased right, and please don't call me a magical girl!" cried Tsunami.

"So cool Tsu-chan! You're like a superhero of some kind!" Adoring eyes from Kyoko were aimed at Tsunami, who began to flush. "Well…I wouldn't call myself a super hero." Tsunami lightly scratched her cheek, looking sheepish.

"But mou, I wish I could see the little fairies." Kyoko began to pout.

"Hey! I am not a fairy, woman!" yelled Uri.

"Now explain to me, what on earth were those things that were chasing me and Kyoko the other day?" Hana went straight to her next question. "Those were Dark Halves. Should a person's heart become tainted with darkness, which is caused by dark negative emotions, they will unleashed their dark inner halve. This causes chaos and pain upon those who have done them wrong, or their surroundings, by sucking the life essence from them," explained Reborn, this perking Kyoko's attention.

"That happened with me, when I rejected Mochida-sempai. It was Tsu-chan who saved me!" Kyoko smiled, holding Tsunami's arms, resulting in the envious glare of Gokudera. Who concluded that he didn't like this woman either.

"So I guess that the whole thing with Mochida-sempai was partially true. Maa, what a weird and crazy life you must have Tsunami," said Hana.

"Oh, you have no idea," Tsunami replied back as she handed a cookie over to Natsu.

* * *

"Reborn, do I really have to do this?" whined Tsunami, who was dressed in the female version of the boxer clothes. "Huh? Where is Reborn? And what are all of you guys doing here? And why is Gokudera passed out on the floor?" In the room stood Yamamoto, Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin, along with Gokudera who was passed out on the floor muttering, "Damn you aneki." Heck, even Haru was here!

"Defeat him with your punch of love Tsuna-chan!" cheered Haru as she did a little demonstration of her own. 'I will not be doing that.' A bead of sweat ran down the side of Tsunami's head. "Sawada, I see you finally made it!" Walking through the door with his voice booming was Ryohei.

 _'Dear Kami-sama, if you still love me, please get me out of this!'_ Tsunami cried mentally. "Sawada, I didn't know your skill was so well known, that even an elder of Thai Boxing came all the way from Thailand to see you," boasted Ryohei. _'Why am I suddenly having a bad feeling?'_ thought Tsunami.

"This is elder Pao Pao." Ryohei pointed up to what looked like to be Reborn wearing an elephant hat with blue boxing gloves and red shorts. He also had a little cute white beard, and Leon had transformed into an elephant sitting on top of his hat.

"Oi, isn't it kind wrong forcing a girl to face against a guy?" asked Kojirou.

"Girls can pack enough power to knock a guy clean off his feet. Don't underestimate us, just because we're a different sex," Uri informed. "You can do it master!" cheered Natsu, a pair of pom-poms in her hands.

"W-Wait! S-Something really isn't right here!" Tsunami tried to say, but it was too late as the match already started. Ryohei moved in to strike, which Tsunami was able to dodge. But for the next punch that came, she got lucky that she tripped to miss that one.

"It was slip! A slip! Hang in there Tsuna-chan!" cheered the loud voice of Haru. "Bawahahaha! Only Lambo-san can protect Tsuna!" boasted the five year old. "Shut up. Your voice annoys me!" Uri landed a hard kick on his face. "Nice job Uri-san." I-pin gave her a thumbs-up. "It was nothing." Uri shrugged her shoulders, leaving poor Lambo on the ground sniffing up his tears. "Gotta…stay…calm. Nee-chan!" Lambo cried for Tsuna.

"Stop playing around Sawada! Show me that strength from the field!" yelled Ryohei. Tsunami once again cowered from yet another attack, as she mentally cried inside her head. She cursed Reborn's entire existence, and for putting her in this mess.

"Oi Tsunami!" Running into the room, was Hana and Kyoko. The fight immediately took a pause. Looking between the two, Kyoko pointed a stern stare at her brother. "Onii-san, what do you think you're doing to poor Tsu-chan?"

"I'm trying to get her to join the Boxing Club!" he roared with honest words.

"Never mind that! One of those things is attacking outside, and is causing a ruckus!" Hana informed the group. This got the attention of Tsunami and Yamamoto. Gokudera was still out cold on the ground, so he wouldn't be any help this time.

"Point me towards the direction Hana!" Tsunami exited out of the boxing ring, the rest of the gang following after her. "Oi Sawada, we still haven't finished our match!" Ryohei yelled after the girl, who decided to follow as well.

Reaching outside, the large group saw two Dark Halves causing a ruckus by the Karate Club. Most of the members seemed to be unconscious but unhurt, and weirdly not in a cage. "Natsu!" called Tsunami. "Roger!"

"Unleash and awaken, My Dying Will!" Tsunami began her transformation. "Pure and Engulfing. The Symbol of Freedom and Harmony . . . Guardian of the Sky!" Tsunami ended with a cheery pose.

"Are you ready Tsuna?" Yamamoto was already dressed as the Guardian of the Rain.

"Right behind you Yamamoto!" Both teens went into battle mode. The others standing there watching a good feet away. Shortly running onto the scene was Ryohei, and as he watched the battle that was going on, a burning passionate flame was ignited in his heart. "What is extreme going on here?" asked the teen.

"Well Tsunami is actually a magical girl, and Yamamoto is her guardian. Seem like they're wrapping things up pretty smoothly," observed Hana, watching both Tsunami and Yamamoto defeat both of their opponents. When in the corner, Ryohei saw something aiming at the two. Right when Tsunami was about to purify the Dark Halve, he jumped in to stop it.

"I-It's…a huge fist!" exclaimed Lambo. Turning around, both Yamamoto and Tsunami saw there was one more Dark Halve in the room, which was hiding in the corner. This one was able to summon forth a large metal fist that was shockingly stopped by Ryohei, who was holding his ground.

"I don't know what's going on but. . . I suddenly feel fiercely EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei to the heavens. Reborn, holding a yellow Egg Gem in his hands, him and the other watched it cracked open and a bright yellow light beaming from it, before the little ball took form.

"BURNING!" screamed the fiercely passionate small figure, yellow fire burning up from the ground around her as she made her loud entrance. Even those who couldn't see or hear the little spirit had to cover their ears, due to her loud booming presence. Standing in Reborn's hand, Tsunami saw a small figure with golden blonde-like hair, which was spiky in the front and had a long braid in the back. The eyes were a gold-yellow, with tan tangerine skin. She wore female gold-and-white boxer uniform, bandages wrapped up her arms.

"Come on Ryohei; finish it using your burning passion! Finish it to the EXTREME!" the small spirit yelled, her loud voice reaching Ryohei. "I hear ya! I shall finish this to the EXTREME!" What Tsunami saw next, was one hell of a surprise. She watched the boxer defeat the Dark Halve with one punch, no transformation needed. She thought only one thing. _'That guy is definitely not human.'_

* * *

After Tsunami was finished purifying the Dark Halves, she felt tired but she didn't faint. They had to explain things to Ryohei, who throughout the explanation just nodded his head along, arms folded in front of his chest. "So you're telling me that Sawada is a defender of justice, right?" asked Ryohei.

"Sure, but did you get the other half of what we said?" asked Hana.

"Of course not!" yelled Ryohei, like it was something to be proud of. Everyone standing nearby face palmed, except for Kyoko, who just shook her head at her brother.

"The burning passion of your soul awakens me, Ryohei! I've been keeping my eyes on you since this morning! That motto is something I deeply admire! Living everything to the extreme is something I do as well. But with a BURNING spirit!" grinned the small tan spirit. "I like you! Tell me your name!" demanded Ryohei.

"The name is Kan! Now let's get some laps in!" suggested Kan. "Alright I say we do twenty around the block, followed up with some. . ." The ones who were able to see the little spirit could do nothing but sweat-drop at the way those two got along so quickly. They were no doubt extremely similar to one another. They were two long lost souls who were finally reunited again, Tsunami and the others thought as the two began to jog off into the distance.

"The loud-mouth idiot is back. She was so busy with her new partner, that I bet she didn't even notice us. Not like I care," replied Uri. "It was good to see Kan again!" said Natsu with a smile. "She is still the same," "Not that all surprised," said Jirou and Kojirou simultaneously.

"Two down. Three more to go." Reborn stared down at the three Egg Gems that were still left in his pockets, before his mind realized that once again, Tsunami had to purify three Dark Halve today. "Someone is stirring up trouble." He gazed up at the sky. Another day was coming to an end, as with this we finally have three guardians, but now we have three more to go. But who is the one working behind in the shadows, stirring up trouble? To be Continued. . .

"Oi Author we forgot about the brat," Uri remained the author. "Opps…Well he is still out of commission." Takes a sneak peek at Gokudera, who is still on the floor. "Hime. I will protect you Hime," he managed to say, still on the floor looking pale.

"Weak." muttered Uri, turning her back on Gokudera.

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day! P.S: Currently looking for a beta!**


	12. Haru and the Big Fashion Show!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi! I surprisingly don't really have much to say today. Other than I have this new awesome beta, ilovecartoonsgirl, who have beta a few chapters for me, but sadly this is her last one. Well miss you friend, and thanks. Thanks again friend!**

 **Tsunami: Okay why am I wearing Egyptian dancing clothes?**

 **Yugi: Because you look so cute Tsu-chan! *dressed in similar clothes as Tsunami***

 **Tsunami: Y-Y-Yugi-chan?! What are you doing here?**

 **Yugi: Wishing you good luck of course!**

 **Reborn: It's mainly because she have nothing to do. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Haru and the Big Fashion Show!**

"So Haru, are you gonna tell us why you gather us all here?" _'Even though it's my house.'_ Today the gang, consisting of Kyoko, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, along with Tsunami and of course Reborn and the Guardian Spirits were in Tsunami's bedroom. A table was set out and placed on top was cookies, snacks, and drinks. Haru was pacing the floor when she suddenly stopped, shooting the group a serious look.

"Everyone. Haru has entered a dangerous competition." Haru's voice was laced with seriousness, seriousness they never saw her express before. She held her chin, her eyes looking at every figure in the room.

"What is it Haru? Is something wrong?" Tsunami began to worry.

"Woman you better have a good reason for bringing us here," scowled Gokudera, sitting close by Tsunami. All three little Guardian Spirits sat on the table eating the snacks. Slamming her hand on the table, Haru receive everyone's full attention.

"Haru has entered a fashion competition and Haru needs everyone's help. Mainly Kyoko-chan's and Tsuna-chan's," said Haru. This definitely wasn't the news everyone was expecting, definitely not Tsunami.

"F-Fashion s-show? M-Me?" Tsunami asked as she pointed a disbelieving finger at herself, blinking her large, brown, doe eyes in shock.

"Hai. You see Haru has come up with a few sketches and needs you and Kyoko-chan to be my models!" Haru happily took out a sketch book and flipped the pages, each one showing a different design to the group.

"They look amazing Haru-chan!" complimented Kyoko.

"Not bad!" grinned Yamamoto. One person who was not taken in by the designs was Gokudera, who was now glaring at the brunette. "You stupid woman! Is this why you called us here? You're wasting hime's precious time!"

"C-Calm down Gokudera-kun. B-Besides, it isn't like I had a-anything special to do." With this, Tsunami of course got the bomber bad-boy to calm down. He was quick as ever to obey Tsunami's every word, but yet he still shoot a glare over at Haru. She was pouting her lips out at him, arms folded across her chest.

"Meanie Gokudera. Who invited you?" asked Haru. This caused everyone to sweat-drop. _'You did.'_ Was the silent confirmation from everyone.

"Not bad Haru. You may have a bright future of becoming a successful fashion designer one day," said Reborn as he flipped through the book while sitting in his chair. Hearing such words of high praise had Haru blushing brightly. "Oh Reborn-chan! You have made Haru day!" she squealed.

"So explain to us more about this competition," Yamamoto spoke up next, causing Haru to clear her voice.

"My class has been assigned to put on a fashion show. Showing off each one of our work, but the thing is we must come up with our own models, and make the outfits ourselves. The winner will get a huge shiny trophy, along with a 50% coupon off at Kei-Chan Bakery!" Haru announced. The last bit that Haru said, made Tsunami body to suddenly jerk, like lightning striking through the sky.

"Uh oh…here it comes." Reborn took a sip of his espresso.

"Did you say Kei-Chan Bakery? Land of the most heavenly, mouth watery, and sought after desserts? Motherland of my utopia of sweets?" Tsunami eyes suddenly shift to the orange color. This caught everyone by surprise. "Looks like someone's sweet tooth is just as bad as Natsu's," Uri deadpanned with a cookie in her mouth.

"Maa, I wonder how Kan is doing?" Jirou asked.

"Knowing that idioto, she's causing a loud ruckus somewhere. Hey, she's not getting my nerves with all her 'burning nonsense' so I'm good." Uri took a drink of some juice. "This cookie is so good. Mama make the best cookies." Natsu was happily enjoying her cookie.

"J-Juudahime, a-are you okay?" asked Gokudera, worried about Tsunami who still had stars twinkling in her eyes. She was off in her own little fantasy, which was filled with all variety of cakes, macaroons, ice-creams, and crepes.

"Hahaha! Tsuna has quite the sweet tooth. How cute!" laughed Yamamoto. This brought Tsuna back to reality, cheeks burning. Fiddling with her fingers, she stared down at the table.

"Stop trying to flirt with Hime, ya bastard!" growled Gokudera, pulling Tsunami into his chest while glaring at the carefree baseball star. "Maa, calm down Gokudera. It was just a compliment." "A compliment my ass!"

"Ignore these idiots, and please continue Haru," said Reborn, gesturing over to the two teens who were having a one-sided argument.

"Haru has brought along a couple of clothes that she designed herself for Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-chan to try on and model." Haru then pulled out this large suitcase and sat it on the table. She lifted the top open as she began to pull out outfits.

"W-W-Wait! H-Haru are you s-sure about using me?" Tsunami began to stutter, feeling butterflies rush in her stomach, due from the nervous situation she was suddenly without question placed in.

"Stop being a wimp Tsuna. Besides, Haru also needs this to pass her class, am I right?" Reborn turned his attention over to the brunette, who was still pulling out different styles of clothes. "Hai! Haru will be devastated if she fails. Seeing how Haru wishes to one day become a super famous designer!" exclaimed Haru with a bright smile. This suddenly made Tsunami feel guilty about even thinking about trying to back out now.

"O-Okay I'll help, but I-I must admit I'm very clumsy. A-And…A-A-ano please no skirts or dresses." Tsunami had her head face down, blushing embarrassingly as she had her fists in her shorts. Her voice was soft and low, but it was still heard by the group.

"Huh? Why Tsuna-chan? You look so cute! Haru denies!" Haru held her arms in 'X' formation. "B-B-But those type of things don't look good on me! I…I don't want to embarrass you. A-At the least put a wig on me!" pleaded Tsunami. Gokudera and Yamamoto both watched the scene with their full attention.

"M-Mou why does Haru have to place a wig on Tsuna-chan? Tsuna-chan is already cute enough," huffed Haru with a pout, arms folded to her chest.

"B-because even though you accept me for who I am, doesn't mean others have. I'm still famously known as Dame-Tsuna around here, and what if someone at your school recognizes me for that, and it causes you to lose. I…I don't, and will not allow that to happen Haru…b-because you are my friend! So please, just do this one thing for me!" Never before have they seen such desperation and plea expressed from Tsunami.

"Hime/Tsuna/Hime. . ." The others couldn't help but say. They all felt touch and a small amount of sadness, due to witnessing what years of tormenting and bullying have done to the self-conscious brunette. Pity seeing how she viewed herself, when in reality she was an extremely great and cute girl.

"Those bastards. . ." Gokudera who was already familiar with Tsunami's past, wanted to reach for his stick of dynamite, and bomb all those who dare caused such harm to his precious Juudaime. To punish those dirty scum for the damage they had done.

"Alright. We'll let you wear the wig, but you must wear anything else Haru puts on you. Deal?" To say, Reborn wasn't that all too surprised to hear Tsunami voice this, seeing how he was already familiar with the girl's past when her dad asked him to check on her in the first place.

"Deal." Tsunami nodded her head. Turning her attention back over to Haru, only to see the brunette with big watery eyes. "H-Haru! Are you okay?" Tsunami rushed over to the girl, only to have herself brought into a hug.

"Waahh! Haru feels so sad, yet so happy to see Tsuna-chan values her as a friend," Haru cried as she hugged and almost suffocated Tsunami to her chest. Watching Tsunami's face turn blue, Gokudera got up on his feet, and began to try and yank her out of Haru's iron-grip hug. "Oi, you stupid woman! Let go before you kill Hime!" And that began to the tug-of-war game of Tsunami.

* * *

Walking inside a large studio room, was the same woman with short red hair and purple eyes. She walked over to two other figures that stood in the room and took a seat on the couch. Throwing her phone into the hands of a gentleman with glasses. "So this is the reincarnated Sky Goddess," mused the uninterested voice. The phone was soon snatched out of his hands.

"This is her!? She looks like a tiny little harmless rabbit, byon!" exclaimed a blonde-haired figure.

"Stop yelling, and use your inside voice. So how did your assignment go?" asked the glasses-wearing figure. An annoyed huff escaped the girl's mouth as she crossed her legs. "Boring. I don't understand how Mukuro-chan can be so interested in such a little girl."

"Just admit you're throwing a hissy fit because Mukuro-sama won't pay any attention to you, byon." This comment earned a frown to appear on the girl face. "Well it is all her fault. Got me doing this lame assignment, and yet not one date. It's bad enough that most of his attention is taken up by _her_." Her voice was laced with venom, when she mention _'her.'_

"Well what do you expect? The bond between them is impenetrable," The figure said as he pushed up his glasses. In the background, there is a voice singing on the television, which worsened the redhead's mood. She then snatched up the remote and switched it off.

"Like I'll let that stand in my way. Anyway, I'll let Mukuro-chan know that I did what he asked of me. Turning those girls hearts, along with those idiotic karate members were easy. I'm tired of gathering information on that small runt. I want a date instead!" The figure whined like a child, pouting her cheeks.

"M.M it's five-o'clock." The glasses-wearing figure suddenly reminded the redhead, holding a magazine in his hand. She then looked at the clock on her phone, before scrambling out the door in a hurry. "Oh crap! I have the runway strut!"

"She so freaking annoying, byon!"

"That, I must shockingly admit, agree with you on that."

"I can hear you assholes!"

* * *

"H-Haru I'm not too sure about this one?" Tsunami asked, blushing. She was forced to wear by Haru this frilly, pale beige tank-top with pink tulle sticking out from the bottom, matching the straps over each shoulder. On the torso is a cute white bunny head, with cute bold pink letters underneath. Below each shoulder is a pink tulle sleeve. Around her neck, is a simple chain necklace with a tiny silver bunny head-shaped charm hanging from it.

There was also a pink semi-pleat skirt with diagonal lines faded onto the material, coming in pale green, dull carrot, and white. Sticking out from the bottom is a pale beige petticoat. Hanging below the waist band is a gold chain with the same bunny head on the shirt hanging from it. There were bright pink sneakers on her feet with a white toe and bottom. At the tongue of each shoe is a cute little bunny head. The cuff of the shoes are pale pink with a white design print, along with white tube socks with lace cuffs held with a pale blue ribbon and a single white bunny head charm.

"Haru doesn't have any wigs on her now, but now how does this outfit look?" Haru asked. Gokudera's face was so red, that he could barely form any words as he kept his head down, holding a hand to his nose. "You embarrass me brat," Uri told him with a straight face, which he replied by sticking his middle finger up at her.

"Super cute Tsuna, but…" Yamamoto left off, giving a thoughtful look. "Something doesn't feel right?" His hand rubbed his chin. Both Jirou and Kojirou were doing the same, as they analyzed the blushing brunette. "Hmm, something's not right," they both replied.

"Natsu thinks Master looks adorable as well, but…hmm something is definitely not right," confirmed Natsu with a tilt of her head.

"How we try something else for Tsu-chan?" suggested Kyoko.

"This doesn't fit Dame-Tsuna. It needs more to bring out her unwomanly curves," Teased Reborn, not missing the pout that appeared on Tsunami's face.

"Great idea Kyoko-chan! But you are up next!" After putting an outfit together for the orange haired girl. Haru pushed the girl towards the bathroom, where she then proceeded to get change, coming back in the room a minute later in the clothes that were assigned to her.

The school idol was now wearing a pink dress with the frontal area being a very pale and pink-white lace material to match the ruffles on each sleeve. Around the waist is a magenta bow. The skirt is composed of two layers, both of which are pleated. The top layer has white detailing and tiny powder blue markings, while the second layer is a bright red-magenta. Worn around her neck was a silver and pale pink necklace and a pair of very pale colored gloves with pink wrist strings.

On her feet were fuchsia pumps with pale pink underneath and a tiny pastel pink bow at the toe. Worn with pale pink cuffs with thin lines going in a diagonal pattern. On top are white tulle cuffs. Both the cuteness and girliness from the outfit and the idol complimented each other perfectly. "So what do you all think?" said a smiling Kyoko as she posed.

"Cute," replied everyone except Gokudera, who was still suffering from the first outfit Tsunami had on. "Hmmm, you're definitely cute Kyoko-chan, but I feel like I need something more. Tsuna-chan and Kyoko-chan, change!" Haru suddenly ordered, placing outfits in their hands, and pushed them out the door.

Once changed, they both walked back into the room. Tsunami wore a black blouse with purple lining and a string bow in the center of the chest above the words _'Dark n Lovely'_ , which is surrounded by white vines, bats, a single key, and red flowers. Kyoko's blouse was similar, except in white, with dark pink lining. Both wore a black bow-like bracelet with two flowers, one purple and one red.

Both of them also wore a four-layered skirt with a mixture of pleats and ruffles. On the second layer is _'Dark n Lovely'_ written on it, detailed with white vines and red flowers. Tsunami's was purple, and Kyoko's was dark pink. Both wore red pumps worn with tall black and white striped panty hose that have black ruffles at the top, attached to red bows with a purple rose in the center.

"A little too dark Haru. Pull back some," informed Reborn, the other nodding their heads in agreement. Gokudera was still out of commission so he didn't nod. "So weak," muttered Uri. "Shut-up," replied Gokudera. The last and final outfits Haru gave to them went perfectly with each of their personalities. Reborn, Yamamoto, and Uri (who was standing in for poor Gokudera, since he was laid out on the floor, with a tissue stuck up his nose), each held up a small white board with the number 10 on it.

* * *

The day of Haru fashion show soon came upon them. The entire little crew, along with Haru, made their way to her school. In Haru's hands, was a large trunk bag, as she was dressed for the occasion. "Haru feels her chest is about to pop out of her chest," Haru said nervously as she placed a hand over her chest.

"It'll be alright Haru-chan. You know you will be just great," Kyoko comforted her friend.

"Thank you so much Kyoko-chan!" Haru cried as she began to hug Kyoko.

"She's not the only one feeling nervous. I can't do this." Also feeling extremely nervous, and out of her comfort zone was Tsunami. She was walking between Gokudera and Yamamoto with butterflies in her stomach, which made her feel almost sick. She held Reborn tightly close to her chest, as a way for her to have comfort.

"Maa, Tsuna you're gonna do just great. So don't even try to worry about it," said Yamamoto with a smile. He also had that carefree and relaxed aura around him, which calmed down Tsunami a little.

"If you want Juudahime, I can…" Gokudera began to say as he took out a stick of dynamite. Seriously, just where does he keep them all?

"T-That's okay Gokudera-kun, and no bombing anyone please." Gokudera obeyed her orders by putting away his weapons after one look at those brown doe eyes.

"Don't worry Master if something goes wrong, Natsu is here for you," Natsu sent her words of encouragement.

"Just what is this fashion show anyway?" asked Jirou.

"You'll see when we get there idiot," replied Uri.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna if you hug me any tighter I'm gonna have to shoot you." Tsunami didn't even notice she was hugging Reborn too tightly till she heard this. "S-Sorry Reborn. I didn't notice," Tsunami apologized.

"TSUNA!" Suddenly hearing a loud obnoxious voice, Tsunami felt something jump on top of her head. The something then peeked his head down below right in front of her. "L-Lambo?"

"And I-pin too." Looking down by her left foot, walking in front of it was I-Pin. "Lambo-san wanted to come too!" Lambo seated himself in Tsunami's hair, his voice grating on both Gokudera and Uri's nerves. "Stupid cow," they both growled.

"You both can come along, but try not to get into any trouble," Tsunami told the two children. Both of them agreed, before Lambo suddenly stood on top of Tsunami's head. He declared how he is the king, and how everyone shall bow down to him, and become his servants. Lambo also declared that Tsunami and Natsu shall become his personal servants. That earned him a hit from three different people.

"Che, stupid cow, how dare say such a thing about hime," Gokudera said as he stuffed his hands back in his pocket.

"As if you stupid cow. Don't steal my Natsu," Uri said, still clearly upset.

"She's only my personal servant. Get another," stated Reborn. "G-Gotta…s-stay…calm…TSUNA!" Lambo cried into Tsunami's hair.

"L-Lambo it will be alright. You guys have to stop bullying him," She informed the three even though she knew they wouldn't listen. They all held a certain dislike towards the adorable five-year old, who was now cuddling into the wild soft nest that was Tsunami's hair. This got on the nerves of both Gokudera and Reborn more, Leon quickly transformed into a hammer.

"Don't you hit him Reborn! Gokudera, put those dynamites away. Uri stop kicking him!" And this continued all the way until they reached the school. Reaching the school, Gokudera and Yamamoto were directed to the building where people were taking their seats. Meanwhile going on backstage, Tsunami almost had a heart attack when Bianchi appeared out of nowhere.

Haru was taking the clothes out of her bag when Lambo came in swinging on a vine and snatched the material from out of her hand before landing on the counter. "Hahaha! Lambo-san can use this as a cap!" Laughed the five-year old, playing around with the delicate piece of material without any care.

"Lambo give that to Haru!" said Tsunami. "Lambo listen," replied I-Pin, but Lambo wasn't listening while running around in circle, using the material as a cap. Suddenly he tripped on a piece that was dragging the ground and rolled into a ball with the material, only stopping when his head slammed into a wall.

"Lambo/Lambo-kun!" All three girls plus I-pin (Bianchi who was holding Reborn so she excluded herself) ran towards the little child, whose eyes had swirls in them and was still dizzy from the hit. Walking over to the outfit, Tsunami picked it up, only to gasp. This caught the others' attention, and Haru's eyes widened upon the sight that met her eyes.

On the outfit that Tsunami was supposed to wearing, there was a long tear, along with a few other small tears on the outfit. Haru slowly made her way to the outfit. Tsunami gently placed the item of clothing in her hands, an apologetic look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Haru."

"That stupid cow," muttered Reborn. Haru had a blank face, tears forming in her eyes before suddenly, she wiped them away. "No. Haru will not let this get to her. Haru will remain strong. Tsuna-chan please hand over that outfit. I only have a few minutes, but I have to do what I can." Outfit in her hands, Haru went to work.

"What a girl," said Bianchi with a smirk. "She has strong determination. A friend like her would do well for Tsuna." Reborn was feeling the same as Bianchi. As they watched Haru fix the outfit, both Tsunami and Kyoko couldn't help but admire the girl. They saw that even though Haru may be loud, and have a highly excited side to her, when it came to what she loved, her compassion could compare to Ryohei and his boxing, and Yamamoto and his baseball.

"Bianchi. Get hair and makeup done," order Reborn. On Reborn's orders, Bianchi took out a handful of make-up equipment, and threw Tsunami down in chair roughly, before getting to work on her. While at the same time, gently working on Kyoko as well.

"Mou, Natsu feels like getting makeup done on her now. It looks so much fun," pout Natsu. Uri just patted the little spirit chibi's head. Before long, the fashion show had begun, with the rest of the gang sitting out in the audience. As the models walked down the stage, they showed off the students' handmade-designed clothing.

"I think Tsuna and Kyoko are up next," said Yamamoto. The lights then shone down on two figures.

The one on the right was obviously Kyoko, wearing a two-piece dress consisting of a short tank top that ended directly below the chest. It is a pink gradient themed, with pale pink frills lining the bottom to match the frilly sleeves. At the chest are stretched out golden lines with a tiny emerald dot in the center.

Around the skirt's belt is a blue and gold piece with a turquoise in the middle, and a few flowers attached to the side. Along the bottom are tiny white ruffles, and above it is a pink and white floral print. She wore a small gold necklace with an emerald around her neck, along with a few gold bracelets. Short hot pink boots with ruffles on top and small bows at the tongue of the boot were on her feet. She also wore teal, yellow, lilac and purple grading stockings.

The second figure looking a bit nervous, wore a light-brown pigtail wig on her head, mismatch bows going in coordination with the outfit. There was also a pale blue denim jumper styled like a low-cut tank-top and shorts. On the left side of the chest is dark blue writing, on top of an orange star. The material on top of each shoulder is knotted with yellow sleeves lined with red and orange with white ruffles attached. Around the chest is a dark-orange bikini-styled top with white writing and dark blue lining.

The pockets of the bottom half contained orange coloring with white writing, while on the left leg is a yellow-and-red lip mark patch, along with a dark blue-and-white patch. At the center of the waistband is a yellow, green, and orange lined bow. There were white ruffles to line each leg cuff. Around her neck was a necklace that has two stars hanging from it, one yellow and the other being light orange. She wore light orange sneakers with a white toe and bottom. A string of sky blue goes up the center, with short, goldenrod socks with a white and blue striped cuff.

"Oi brat, don't be getting a nose bleed on us," Uri told the blushing Gokudera. "Maa doesn't Tsuna look adorable Gokudera?" said a grinning Yamamoto. "S-Shut-up b-baseball freak!" Gokudera's eyes, neither did Yamamoto's, never left the small timid brunette. Each striking a pose once at the end of the runway, before they made their way back.

"I can't believe I just did that," Breathed Tsunami as she dropped down to the ground, her figure shaking uncontrollably. Kyoko was by her side patting her back, when she was sudden hugged to death by Haru.

"T-Thank-you for doing this for me Tsuna-chan!"

"Y-You're w-welcome. B-But don't thank me j-just yet, until y-you are announced the winner," Tsunami informed the stunned brunette, who suddenly squeezed her tighter. "Tsu-chan, you have such a big heart!" Tears streamed down Haru face.

"Haru…can't breathe," Tsunami managed to say. The ending results of the show, fell into the grand winner hands of Haru, who was excited and thankful to her friends for helping her achieve her goal. Meanwhile at the same time, another fashion show was taking place. The red-head with the purple eyes strutted herself down the long bright lit famous runway. Smirking, she wore this heavy visual kei style outfit as the lights were flashing all around her.

 **End of Chapter Twelve**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day! P.S: Think I finally found me a new beta!**


	13. The Trip to the Zoo!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi! Have you miss me? Maa, been a crazy week, getting ready for all this Christmas decoration, and preparations, and baking and cooking! Also to my fellow readers, also thank you all for following, reviewing, favoring, and just straight out reading this story of mine. Love you guys! Your Freaking AWESOME!**

 **Tsunami: Okay. Even I don't get this outfit. *Today our dear Tsuna-chan was wearing a cute lion costume.***

 **Reborn: Let out your inner roar, Dame Tsuna!**

 **Tsunami: I don't have a inner roar!**

 **Natsu: Roar!**

 **Kei-Kei and Tsunami: Kawaii~!**

 **Reborn: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **The Trip to the Zoo!**

In the kitchen, both mother and daughter were washing the dishes. Reborn was sitting in his little high chair, drinking a steaming cup of freshly brewed espresso while listening to the two hum softly as they worked. He was relaxing peacefully, when two small children ran into the room, Lambo's loud mouth breaking his relaxation. Instantly Leon was transformed into a green hammer, ready to bonk his head but was stopped when he heard something interesting.

"Mama! Tsuna! Lambo want to go here!" Announced Lambo, running over to the two, I-pin following right behind him. In his hands was a flyer. Drying her hands on her apron, Nana bent down to his level, looking at the colorful flyer with animals on the cover with interest.

"The zoo? Maa, sounds like fun! It says here that children under ten get free access and it's open on this Saturday." Nana read the small fine print that was written at the bottom.

"Saturday? Isn't that tomorrow?" asked Tsunami. She peered over her mother's shoulder as she took a glimpse of the flyer as well.

"The zoo, huh? Ne, Mama I think tomorrow would be a perfect day for a great family outing, with the bonus of a picnic at the end." Suggested Reborn, Leon resting on the brim of his fedora once again.

"That sounds like a great idea, Reborn-chan! But Mama has to go help a friend tomorrow, and Bianchi is out of town this week. Ah, how about you invite Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun to fill in for the both of us, Tsu-chan?" Nana offered with an ingenuous smile on her face, but behind that sweet, innocent smile of hers, Tsuna was sensing that her mother was up to something.

"I'll call them up right away, Mama." Phone in hand, Reborn was already making phone calls to get ready for tomorrow's trip out.

"Thank you Reborn-chan!"

"Why do I suddenly feel set up?" Tsunami had asked herself. Watching all this as well, sat Natsu on top of Tsunami's head. "N-Natsu believes Mama and Reborn might be trying to set you up with either Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto-kun, Master." Said Natsu. This statement earned a sigh from Tsunami, just wishing her mother would stop trying to set her up, especially with Yamamoto who she only viewed as a good friend.

Tsunami was still trying to figure out just how on earth she and Yamamoto reminded her mother of her own self from way back in younger days, when she was dating her father. Yamamoto and her father were very different from each other, if you had to ask her. Shaking her head, Tsunami got back to washing the dishes, this time with Natsu and I-pin's help.

* * *

Saturday was finally here, and Tsunami, after talking to both Yamamoto and Gokudera, decided they would all meet each other at the entrance of the zoo. Tsunami was already there waiting for them, Reborn sitting on top of her head while Lambo, Natsu, and I-Pin played a loud game of tag.

For today's event, Tsunami was dressed down, and tomboy-like, wearing some dark green cargo style pants, with a red belt that had a strap hanging from the side, a dark blue t-shirt with a short, short sleeve and a white and orange hoodie jacket to wear over her shirt. To top it off, she also wore a pair of matching tennis shoes. A backpack was strapped to her back, holding the lunches and snack her and her mother stay up all night making.

"Hime/Tsuna!" Running up into view, Tsunami saw both Yamamoto and Gokudera. She was a bit shocked seeing the two arrive together. "Hime, forgive me for being late, but it was all this bastard's fault." Gokudera stabbed his thumb over at the direction of Yamamoto, who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Huh? What happened?" Tsunami asked as Uri appeared in front of her, covered in burnt marks, an annoyed look plastered on her face. "Just trust me, you don't want to know." She growled. Both Jirou and Kojirou appearing on either of her side.

"Maa, let's just say Uri-chan here got involved with their _'fight'_." Began Jirou.

"And was not a happy camper." Finished Kojirou. Taking their word, Tsunami nodded her head, feeling a little sorry for the little storm spirit. Seeing how they were standing at the entrance booth, Tsunami was about to reach in her pocket to pay for her own self, when two voice beat her to the race.

"I'll pay for you Hime/Tsuna." Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped her from giving her money, already prepared to pay her fee.

"How sweet." Natsu blushed, Tsunami matching her same exact expression.

"Lame." Uri blew a pink bubble from her mouth, chewing on some gum.

"That's okay, gentlemen. The entire fee has already been paid for by that gentleman there." The person at the booth told the two teens. Blinking their eyes cluelessly, Tsunami and the other two followed the direction his finger was pointing at with their eyes.

"R-Reborn/K-Kid?"

Hearing the surprise in their voice, Reborn smirk. "Too slow. Let's go Tsuna." Ordered Reborn, his first two words directed at Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Oi, y-you don't think Reborn..." Green eyes stared after the infant.

"No way. He's just a kid. There's just no way, right?" Even Yamamoto himself had a bit of struggling trying to convince himself with his own words. Once inside, Tsunami had to call out to Lambo, who took off running. "Lambo, don't run off!"

"Lambo-san wants to go see the raccoon's!" Yelled Lambo as he dashed. "Lambo!" Running after him was Tsunami, the others soon following, right after Gokudera and Uri muttered about how annoying that stupid cow, Lambo, can be. Reaching the area for the raccoons, Tsunami searched the place, seeing him nowhere in sight.

"Tsuna, did you see the kid?" asked Yamamoto, walking over to the brunette, along with Gokudera, both coming up empty handed. Tsunami shook her head dejectedly. "Maa, let's not allow that annoyance to ruin the fun. Look Tsuna, the raccoon's." Not feeling the least bothered about the five-year-old's disappearance, Reborn pointed down at the family of the red-furred animals down below.

 _'He's not the least bit bothered.'_ Natsu and Tsunami sweat-dropped.

"They look sorta cute." Tsunami shyly admitted with flushed cheeks. Hearing this, Gokudera perked up. "Hime, shall I kidnap one for you to take home?" Gokudera asked with adoring eyes, holding a fishing net in his hands all of a sudden.

"N-No G-Gokudera-kun! I-I'm okay!" Tsunami frantically waved her hands in front of her.

"Hmm, that's weird. Is that a broccoli they are washing?" I-Pin stared down below. Hearing this the group narrowed their eyes to see what I-pin was talking about, only for Tsunami to have a panic attack. The group was surprised as well, seeing how it was Lambo that the raccoons were trying to wash, though in the brunette's eyes, drown sounded a lot better, in the water below.

"Lambo!" After calling security over, and getting them to fish out the little boy out of the water, Lambo was placed securely in the Tsunami arms, to make sure he would not cause any more trouble.

"You stupid cow. How dare you make Hime worry!" Yamamoto had to hold back the hot-tempered silverette from bombing the five year old, who was sticking his tongue out at him childishly.

"Bomb him! Bomb him! B-O-M-B S-T-U-P-I-D-C-O-W!" Clutching a pair of poms-poms, Uri begin to cheer Gokudera on. Natsu, Jirou, and Kojirou shaking their heads at her. _'What's with the outfit?'_ The three spirits couldn't help but take notice of the black and red skull-designed cheer-leading outfit the storm spirit was suddenly wearing.

Moving on to the next animals they went to go and see, which was the monkeys since it was a suggestion brought up by I-Pin who hurriedly took off, Tsunami keeping a close eye on the little girl, when suddenly Lambo yanked her head towards the direction of a nearby ice-cream stand.

"Tsuna! Buy Lambo ice-cream! Lambo wants a huge chocolate ice-cream!" Demanded Lambo, pulling on Tsunami's hair harshly.

"L-Lambo-kun you're pulling Master's hair too hard!" When Tsunami winced from the harsh grip Lambo had on her hair, Leon quickly transformed into a golf club, and struck poor Lambo as if he was golf ball far away from the group.

"Reborn you can't do that!" Cried Tsuna as she helplessly watched Lambo fly off into the distance.

"I just did. Now let's hurry up and find I-Pin." Reborn placed himself back in Tsunami's arms.

"Maa, it's just a game, Tsuna. I'm sure the kid will be just fine." Yamamoto ruffled Tsunami's hair, swinging an arm around her shoulders as he brought her closer.

"Good riddance." Uri replied calmly while Gokudera had a satisfied and smug look on his face before it changed after seeing Yamamoto. "Get your hands off of Hime, baseball-idiot!" Gokudera glared at the arm that was swung around Tsunami's shoulders. "Calm down G-Gokudera-kun-Wait. Where's Natsu and the others?" Tsunami noticed that the three spirits were nowhere in sight.

"Ah! No fair! I-Pin gets to play with the monkeys!" Whined Lambo who had a fast recovery, reappearing from the hit he took from Reborn. "I think I held back a little too much." In Reborn's hands, Leon shifted into a gun.

"Monkeys?" Turning her attention to the monkeys, Tsunami saw the sight of I-Pin teaching the monkey kung-fu skills. Natsu, and the others had been following the litter that the little expert fighter lead. "A-Are they learning kung-fu?" asked Tsunami, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head.

"Looks that way." Smiled Yamamoto. Tsunami shook her head at the scene, before once again calling over the security to get the young child away from the monkeys, who all sent her heartfelt and tearful goodbye to their short time young sensei.

Once the group was all together again, they were heading to see some bears this time. Curious brown eyes took a look at the backpack that was attached to Tsuna's back. "Oi, Tsuna, what's in the backpack?" asked Yamamoto.

"Last night Kaa-san and I stayed up all night fixing lunches, and snack. Seeing by the request of Reborn, we're having a picnic later." Explained Tsunami. Gokudera's eyes lit up once he heard his precious Hime's hard effort and hard work of fixing lunch for them.

"Hime's kindness is great! An angel!" Cried Gokudera, praising Tsunami's kindness.

"Look, bears!" Called out Natsu, the group felt a little excited to see the bears, until a loud booming voice was heard. "Extreme!" "Burning!" Standing in the cage with the bears and boxing with them was none other than Ryohei while the chibi Guardian Sun Spirit stood on a huge rock, cheering him just as loudly.

 _'What is up with these people breaking the Zoo rules of getting inside with the animals?!'_ Tsunami mentally exclaimed, a blank look overcoming her facial expression as she turned her back towards the two. "Let's try somewhere else." She plainly stated, walking off up ahead.

"I think the lions are in that direction." Spoke up Reborn, Tsunami with the children leaving the bizarre and loud scene. Gokudera and Uri right behind, ready to leave the annoying loud mouth, Yamamoto, along with Jirou and Kojirou following the group, but not before shooting a greeting towards the loud boxer, not that he heard anything, being too busy trying to have a boxing match with a bear.

Instead of the lions, they end up running into the petting zoo. Lambo and I-Pin got the chance to feed some of the animals, which Tsunami thought was adorable, but had to grab hold of Lambo who tried to jump on top and ride one of the pigs. After the petting zoo they saw some giraffes, which somehow ended up with Lambo on the top of their heads.

"Tsuna look! Lambo is king of the world!" Exclaimed Lambo from high up in the air as the giraffe was eating.

"Oh god... How did he get up there?!" Tsunami pulled on her brown locks in frustration, not having a faint clue of how to get the infant down.

"Hime, I have a suggestion." Gokudera raised his hands, Tsunami was bit surprised to hear that Gokudera had wanted to help rescue Lambo, until she heard his plan. "Let's leave him. The giraffes would make a wonderful parent for the annoying pest."

"I second that!" Uri raised up her hand.

"Agreed." Reborn raised his hand up as well.

"We will not be leaving Lambo!" Tsunami shouted exasperatedly. Thankfully, I-Pin somehow was able to get the child down, but he was whining about it the whole way to the lion's den that they had went to go and visit next. Reaching the area, both Gokudera and Yamamoto was taken by surprise from the squeal that came from Tsunami.

"They have a baby cub! How adorable!" Squealed Tsunami with adoring eyes, watching the lioness and lion care for the baby cub.

"So cute!" Squealed Natsu.

"Tsuna has a thing for lions. Mostly baby cubs." Reborn revealed to the two, seeing how Tsunami was busy fawning over the lions and their cub. Green and brown eyes took note of this, copying it to their memory, happy to see a different side of the sweet and timid brunette.

"Mou Tsuna, Lambo wants to go see some snakes and spiders!" Lambo suddenly yelled. This earned two sets of different colored eyes to glare at Lambo from trying to force Tsunami away from the lions.

"You stupid cow... You dare break away Hime from her moment of happiness. I'll blast you till kingdom come! Or even better, the afterlife!" Once again Yamamoto had to hold back Gokudera from hurting the five-year-old.

"Shut-up Stupidera! Lambo wants to go see snakes and spiders!" Yelled the selfish five-year-old, a grenade in hand as he got ready to throw it.

"Let Hime enjoy herself seeing the lions!"

"Maa, everyone let's calm down!" Yamamoto tried to calm down the tense air between the two, both figures having their weapons in hands, glaring at one another.

"W-We can go s-see the spiders and s-snakes, Lambo." Tsunami placed a smile on her face, not wanting the two to fight each other. "Tsuna, you hate snakes, and have bad fear of spiders." Informed Reborn and an angry tick mark could be seen above Gokudera's left eyebrow.

"There's no way in hell we're going now!" Yelled Gokudera releasing his dynamite.

"Not fair!" Cried Lambo, throwing his grenade. Honey brown eyes could only watch in horror as both items collided, creating a huge explosion, along with a smoke screen that covered the area. People were running from the terror of the situation, and taking cover.

Coughing and waving some of the smoke out of her face, Tsunami's eyes were wide as saucers, once she saw the lions were able to escape thanks to the damage of both Gokudera and Lambo. And if that wasn't enough, _'This is an announcement to all guests. An explosion has happened around the area, and the animals have been set loose. It is very dangerous. Please evacuate the zoo in a calm manner. I repeat. . .'_ The woman on the announcement informed the guests, but it clearly did nothing as Tsunami heard the stir of panic that was happening around the zoo.

 _'Wait. Gokudera and Lambo only let the lions loose. Who let out all the other animals?'_ Tsuna asked herself in horror as realization set upon her.

* * *

Sitting in a large tree, were three figures. One of them was a familiar redhead, a clarinet in her hands, as she just finished playing a tone before putting the musical instrument away. "I don't know why you dragged us with you this time-byon. This is your assignment, not ours!" Yelled a blonde teen up in a tree with the other teen who was with them.

"Hey, it gets boring. Plus I have to leave, since my job is calling for me. So here." The redhead tossed her phone to the dark-haired male. "Make sure you record the mayhem and the annoying Sky Goddess and her weak little guardians. See you~!" She blew a kiss, before making a flashy exit.

Both teens fumed in anger for the job that was suddenly drop on them. "Get back here, woman! Come and do your damn job! I'm telling Mukuro-sama, byon!"

"She got us good this time." Muttered the black-haired teen, phone in hand. He got ready to film the chaos that was happening in the zoo.

* * *

"Hieee! Lions! LIONS!" Cried Tsunami, sitting on her butt on the ground, the fear paralyzing her legs. The lions stalked over to her, seeing how she was the closest to the now destroyed area. Bracing herself when the male lion looked at her as if he was about to charge at her with a roar, her whimpers barely heard through other people screaming their heads off, when a wet, rough tongue made contact with her cheek.

"Ah?" Tsunami blinked her large eyes confusedly, the lion purring against her neck. Pouncing on her and pushing her down onto the ground, he started licking her and nuzzling against her. Which had confused the group who had just came upon the scene, well save for Reborn looking at the scene with mild amusement.

"Weird." Stated Uri. Flying over the male lion, the group watched fascinatedly as, Natsu and the lion seemingly began to have some sort of confusing conversation. The little Sky Spirit turned her attentions towards the group. "Leo-kun here seem to have taken a liking to Master, and w-wish for her to become a part of pack. M-M-More specifically... h-h-he wishes to make Master his n-n-next l-lioness." Natsu stuttered with a pinked face while saying this. The air immediately became chilled. Cold icy glares were pointed at the prideful lion's direction, who had been shooting a glare at them as well.

"M-Mou we don't have time for this!" Whined Tsunami when she suddenly saw a Dark Halve flying in the air above them. "A Dark Halve!?" She exclaimed. Releasing herself from the lion, she got up to her shaky feet.

"And not only that, the animals have been set loose from their cages." Informed Kojirou, looking at the animals that were now running amok at the place, scattered all over the place causing alarm within the visitors.

Walking down far from the place, the red-haired model had tired looking eyes, rubbing the back of her neck. "Tch, three Dark Halves seems to be my limit." She frowned in anger, a little frustrated at herself, before she continued on her way.

"We have to put these animal back-What the world are you doing, Uri!?'" Exclaimed Jirou, as all eyes went on the Storm Spirit who was enjoying herself as she rode on the back of a leopard. "Uri, get over here so I can transform!" Yelled Gokudera. Uri directed the leopard over to the silverette's way, making him a bit wary.

"O-Oi, don't be getting any funny ideas, Uri..." Gokudera cautiously took a step back.

"Get him, Winter!" The leopard, Winter as Uri called him, began to charge straight at Gokudera. "Why the hell did you give him such a stupid name that doesn't even make any sense?!" Yelled Gokudera, running away from the animal that was chasing him. "Because I want to, you stupid idiot!" Uri yelled back.

"Looks like Gokudera might not be any help this time as well." Commented Yamamoto, watching the silver haired teen disappear off into the distance in a cloud of dust. "Let's hurry and transform, Yamamoto. I have a feeling that they will be gone for a while." Commented Jirou, Kojirou agreeing along by nodding his head. Both spirits transformed Yamamoto into the Guardian of the Rain.

"Master."

"Unleash and awaken, My Dying Will!" Natsu formed into an orange ball of flames, fusing with Tsunami so that she became Guardian of the Sky. "Engulfing and Pure. The Symbol of Freedom and Harmony... Guardian of the Sky!" Tsunami introduced herself, before blocking an incoming attack from the Dark Halve above.

Another one soon appeared in the area. This one had the ability to summon forth spiky rose vines, and was sending them straight in the direction of Yamamoto, who began cutting them all down, but the more he cut, the more it seemed as if they multiplied. The Dark Halve Tsunami was facing had the ability to release high pressured water that could slice a tree in half. The brunette was dodging water disks that came flying her way.

"Hmm, seems like they are holding on their own well for now, but we're missing one. If these three were summoned by the same person from the other two incidents, then that means there's one still out there." Reborn wondered out loud, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Gokudera was still being chased by Uri, when suddenly she sensed something off in the area, seeing some dark matter that belonged to a Dark Halve. She stopped the leopard, which had compiled all too eagerly as he had sensed something unnatural.

"Oi brat, hold on a second!" Uri called out to him. Hearing the seriousness in Uri's voice, Gokudera stopped. Noticing that both Uri and leopard had a serious expression painted on their faces, he walked back over to the pair, before he soon saw a huge, dark heart-shaped object in the air with red bat wings.

"A Dark Halve?" Confusion laced his voice, before feeling Uri land on his shoulder. "Let's change, Gokudera." Informed Uri, as Gokudera agreed. A large ball of wild red flames blaze around them, before showing Gokudera as Guardian of the Storm, bombs in hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the zoo, Ryohei was still having his boxing match with the bear.

"You're a strong opponent." Ryohei huffed, a little out of air, one knee pressed on the ground while his hands resting on the other. Copying this position was the bear, standing opposite from him, also looking out of breath.

"This match might be a close one." Kan mused, hands crossed in front of her chest, still in her same spot as she observed the fight with serious eyes. Neither of the three have yet to take notice of the mayhem happening around them.

* * *

Back with Yamamoto and Tsunami, a series of vines shot out at Yamamoto, when Tsunami passed by, the waters slicers from the Dark Halve she was fighting cutting the vine off from reaching him.

"How are you holding up, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto, slicing off some more vines coming his way, while Tsunami continued flying down low, dodging the water slicers that were out to get her, as she somehow manage to shake them off.

"I'm somehow still hanging there." Tsunami replied, before they both ducked from the way of an incoming attack, when they suddenly heard and saw an explosion in the air.

"Explosion? I think Gokudera and Uri are somewhere near by." said Tsunami. As if on cue, running up to them, there was Tsunami's Guardian of the Storm who was launching bombs at the creature that was flying a few feet away from him. Soon, he was reunited with the rest. All three teamed together and faced their respective opponents.

"Glad to have you back, Gokudera."

"Shut up, baseball idiot!"

"I'm happy to see that you aren't hurt, Gokudera." Tsunami voiced her concern, a relieved smile on her face.

"Hime, don't worry about me. And I'm happy to be reunited with you as well." Gokudera flushed with red cheeks. "Oi, this is no time to be flirting, brat." Scolded Uri, grating on Gokudera's nerves.

"Let's get our head in the game, people. We're all gathered together so let's take these things down." Voiced Jirou. "Jirou is right. Seeing how we are gathered together here, the playing fields are now set. Let's quickly end this, since I badly want some of the homemade lunch Mama and Tsuna made for us." replied Yamamoto. This gained the attention of Tsunami, and an annoyed expression from Gokudera.

"Tch, like I want to hear that from you!" Gokudera took out his sticks of dynamite. Taking in what Yamamoto said and happy to have the two by her side, Tsunami smiled. "Alright. On my signal, let's end this with a quick one hit K.O, alright?"

"Hai, Hime/Tsuna."

"1... 2..." Each monster was charging up to release another attack at the group. "...3!" On that last count, the group charged. Yamamoto putting his reflexes and speed to good use, cutting all the vines that came aimed at him, before landing an attack on the main one. Across from him, Gokudera managed to duck, and roll over from a large hammer that came crashing down on the ground, throwing destructive bombs which hit successfully. While at the same time, flying mid-air towards the creature she was facing, Tsuna landed a power punch.

All three Dark Halves fell on the ground together defeated and Tsunami took this chance. She thrusted her arms out, hands crossed in a 'X' formation. "With My Dying Will, I release the darkness from your heart." Flames shot out of her hands, engulfing the three creatures, purifying them all as she return them back normal, flying off to their original owner.

Once the purification was finished and Tsunami had landed back on the ground, they undid their transformation, returning back to normal, as Lambo and I-pin jumped in Tsunami's arms. "Are you alright?" asked I-Pin. "Lambo-san will allow Tsuna to enjoy the lions some more. But only if you give me some cake!"

"H-hai Lambo-Wait! The animals!" Exclaimed Tsunami, forgetting all about the animals that they had to put back in their cages. After long time struggling, thanks to Uri forming a team with most of the feline animals to chase Gokudera around the zoo, laughing manically at the teen running around while wearing a little crown rest on her head, they were finally able to get all the animals back in their rightful cages before moving on to the park that was located not that far off to enjoy a nice, peaceful picnic.

"Tsuna! Feed Lambo!" Demanded the green-eyed child. Tsunami was about to feed the small child a piece of strawberry shortcake, when right before it could be placed inside his mouth, he was pushed aside by Reborn, who was fed instead.

"Delicious~!"

"Ah! Not fair! That was Lambo's cake!"

"Tsuna, feed me as well." Yamamoto turned his head towards Tsunami, mouth wide open.

"Hime, don't feed that bastard. He ain't worth it!" Protested Gokudera. Natsu ended up being fed this time. The rest of the little spirits had already started digging in. Large brown eyes took in the loud chaos around her with a fond look, feeding a small figure who had crawled into her lap.

"Would you like some cake I-pin?"

"Yes, please."

Leaving the scene of the crime, were both the teen figures that were spying on the group. The dark haired teen sent the video clip that he recorded, to a certain tall and devilishly handsome figure. A mischievous smirk was on his face as he laughed. "Kufufu~ I wonder when we'll meet again, Usagi-chan." A brief flashback of him locking lips with the small, fluffy haired brunette appeared in his mind and a long, elegant finger lightly touched his lips. "Mmm, strawberry. How cute and innocent." He chuckled.

 **End of Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day! P.S: Like to give a shout out and thanks to my new beta for her huge help! Thank-you ObsessiveLady!**


	14. A Sawada's Christmas!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi! Here another brand new chapter of Sky Reborn, getting ready for the Christmas spirit!**

 **Tsunami: Explain to me why am I dress like Rudolph?**

 **Reborn: You two compliment each other. *Reborn was dressed as an elf***

 **Entire Reborn cast, plus Author and Beta: Merry Early Christmas!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **A Sawada's Christmas**

The winter season had finally arrived in Namimori, as the land was just barely peppered with the white snow. Families all around seemed to have been in a jolly mood as they got ready for the festive season, Christmas. One such family was the Sawada family and their guests.

Gokudera and Yamamoto carried the pine tree into the house, Reborn directing them with glow sticks as he stood near the door while dressed as an air traffic controller. The two set it up in a corner of the living room, placing it firmly so it wouldn't fall down.

"What a beautiful tree! Thank you so much! It's really nice to have a man help around the house at times." Nana smiled as she admired her new tree. Lambo and I-pin came down the staircase, each holding little boxes while Tsunami was a little behind them as she carried a bigger box.

"Mama! Lambo-san brought the boxes! Will he get cookies now?" Lambo ran over to Nana, tugging on her skirt.

"Lambo, I helped out as well." I-pin ran over the two, holding the other side of Nana's skirt. Nana congratulated them both for helping out. Setting the box down on the couch, Tsunami sent a look at it. _'It's been awhile since we actually went all out setting up Christmas decorations, since it would usually just be Kaa-san and I, but ever since these people have moved into our lives...'_ Tsunami looked at the people who were gathered in the room, happy to see her mother once again enjoy herself to fullest around this time of year. A fond smile was placed on her face, seeing her mother laugh gently at the two children.

"I have baked a practice batch of cookies for everyone to try." Bianchi announced as she came out of the kitchen, holding a tray of purple cookies that let out poisonous fumes. Tsunami didn't bat an eye when she heard Gokudera hit the ground with a 'thump', she simply walked over to him, sitting down on the ground and placing his head in her lap. "Poor Gokudera-kun. I really have to know your story behind this." Tsunami shook her head, placing a hand on the pale teen's forehead.

"If he was conscious right now, this would the best Christmas present ever to him." Uri stated, staring at the scene with little interest. Natsu, who was innocently flying beside Uri, took one of Bianchi's _'_ _Christmas_ _'_ cookies, curiosity getting the best of her, and tried one. Not even a moment passed and her face turned a deathly pale, dropping onto the ground like a fly. Before long, her face turned different colors, going from blue to purple.

"Natsu! Nooo, why did you have to eat that evil woman's creation of death?! Hang in there, Natsu!" Uri held the little spirit's body close, Jirou and Kojirou by her side. "I don't think a person's soul is supposed to leave their body when eating Christmas cookies." Kojirou said, looking worried.

"Don't go near the bright light, Natsu!" Jirou exclaimed, looking just as concerned.

"Lambo and I-Pin are such good children. Mama is so happy to have you to celebrate Christmas season! Usually around this time, it would be just me and Tsu-chan, but now, we have such a lively house." By Nana's side stood Lambo and I-pin, who were listening, and they glanced up at the woman who they considered as a motherly figure, watching the smile that lit up on her face before she turned her attention over to them. "Now who wants to try a batch of my Christmas cookies?"

"Me!" Both of the children raised their hands, eagerly following her into the kitchen. Hearing this, some of Natsu's color returned back to her face. "Natsu also needs one of Mama's miracle cookies, they will restore my strength." She wobbled as she got on her feet, oozing desperate determination despite looking like as if her life had been forced out of her.

"Don't worry, Natsu. We will get your power back. You two, carry her into the kitchen!" Uri ordered, both of the Rain spirits picking up the little Sky Spirit and flying over inside the kitchen, Uri following right behind.

"So how did my batch of cookies taste?" Nana asked the children, seeing how she was unable to see the three spirits that were inside the room. "Heavenly~!" All of them sighed happily, even the spirits. Poking her head back out, Nana saw that Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto was gone missing. Bianchi informed her that they went to go pick more cooking ingredients for the dessert that was going to be made by Tsunami later on, while Nana will be working on the food.

Tsunami was up in her room, when Lambo slammed open the door, I-pin following right behind him. "Tsuna, take us Christmas shopping!" Lambo demanded loudly before being lightly hit on the arm by I-pin. "Lambo, kindly, and quietly." I-Pin held a finger up to her mouth.

"Christmas shopping?" asked Tsunami, tilting her head to the side. The rest of the Guardian Spirits joined the others in the room, Natsu's health now fully restored. "What's going on here?" asked Uri, and it was I-pin who informed her.

"Christmas shopping? M-Master, may N-Natsu go for shopping as well?" Natsu asked in soft, timid voice. "Of course, Natsu." Tsunami smiled warmly at the spirit. "But who do you two want to go Christmas shopping for?" Tsunami asked the two children.

"Mama!" They replied simultaneously. Blinking her large eyes, a soft smile settled on Tsunami's face. "For Kaa-san I see. Well you're in luck, since I have to go do a little shopping of my own." Tsunami was holding a large stuffed bunny purse, filled with allowance she's been saving just for this day.

* * *

The group walked inside the mall, where it was decorated with beautiful lights and colorful accessories. A large Christmas tree was placed in the very middle of the mall, proudly displaying the ornaments that were placed on it. Plenty of wrapped gifts were scattered around the tree, finishing the scene.

Tsunami was dressed up warmly for mildly chilly day, wearing a black, form fitting skinny jeans, brown flat fur boots, with a dark orange jacket and brown fur lining the bottom and the hood. Walking by her side was both Lambo and I-Pin, who were covered for the winter weather as well, the little spirits flying in the air.

They passed by numerous stores, looking for anything eye-catching. Suddenly, Lambo took off running into a brightly lit toy store, Tsunami running behind him, following inside. "Tsuna, how about this!" Lambo held out a plastic dinosaur in his hand, looking proud of himself.

"L-Lambo, I don't think she would l-like that." _'Looks like something you would want.'_ Tsunami had to sweat-dropped as she talked Lambo into putting the toy back. Unknown to the group, across from them in a bookstore was Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Reborn. Reborn had first spotted them and he quickly gestured the others to hide in the bookshelves.

"What is Hime and the rest of them doing here?" asked Gokudera.

"Most likely doing some Christmas shopping. Let's hurry up, before we get caught." Reborn instructed, both the teens and the infant, who was riding on Yamamoto's shoulder, quietly exited out the store. Turning her head towards the window, Uri drew the attention of the rest of her fellow Guardian spirits.

"What is it Uri?" asked Jirou.

"Hmm, I thought I sensed something for a moment there. Oh well, maybe it was just the cold wind or something," Uri shrugged her shoulders. Leaving from the store, the group tried somewhere else, when Tsunami made the unfortunate mistake of bumping into some delinquent looking group, who glared down at her cowering form.

"S-S-Sorry." Tsunami gave an apology, but from the looks of it, the group weren't accepting, one of them looking as if he was about to attack Tsunami and the group. Out of nowhere, he was knocked down onto the ground, unconscious, and the bodies of the other delinquents were quickly followed by. Large brown eyes took in the figure standing over them, tonfas in hand as he glared at the batch.

"I dislike crowding." Cold steel-silver eyes narrowed and he scowled.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsunami was surprised upon the seeing the black-haired teen, whose eyes shot over at her, and he came over to her with languid, long strides. Tsunami squeaked and braced herself, thinking he might hit her, when instead of cold metal and pain, she felt a hand rest upon her head.

"Watch yourself, herbivore." Hibari warned her, before leaving in a cool fashion. He never looked back once, as he continued his patrolling. Tsunami felt her cheeks burn a little, recalling his surprisingly warm touch.

"He vaguely reminds me of the annoying nuisance." Uri stared after Hibari.

"Hmm, I guess he does remind of her a little." Jirou mused.

Elsewhere, a familiar red-head along with a tall, indigo haired teen with heterochromatic eyes made their walk through the mall stores, as the red-haired girl happily held onto the handsome teen's arm, who was currently looking at a black silk scarf that held a silver chain with small crosses attach to it.

"Mukuro-chan, how about we buy something for me instead while we're here, ne?" The redhead cutely fluttered her eyes up at him, only to notice he had disappeared on her and had walked inside the store, paying for scarf. He handed the money over to the blushing woman at the cash register.

"Oi, why are you buying presents for her instead of me? Heck, half of the things in these bags don't even belong to me!" The red-head huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. That was before her eyes landed on the small brunette who was making her way inside the same store, at the same time heterochromatic eyes laid on the small brunette's figure just as he was about to leave. A faint hint of a smirk appeared on his face, chuckling to himself as he made a sharp turn around.

"Now what can I get Kaa-san from here?" Inside the store, she saw a bunch of expensive-looking scarves, purses and other accessories. Hearing Lambo and I-pin call out to her, she turned towards their direction and saw that they were running to her, holding a beautiful soft blue scarf in their hands.

"What a pretty scarf." Tsunami took hold of the item, imagining her mother wearing it, when she was suddenly brought back to the real world when she felt something settle around her shoulders, something like an arm. Her intuition flaring, she tensed and looked to the side and was met with the sight of the familiar indigo-haired teen smirking, the same teen who had stolen her first… kiss… Her face flushed a crimson red at the unnecessary thought that invaded her mind.

"Kufufu~ we meet again, Usagi-chan." The figure smiled, ignoring the cries from the others, such as Lambo, Natsu and Uri.

"Get your hands off of Tsuna. Tsuna belongs to only Lambo-san." Lambo puffed his chest out proudly, only to have a big heavy purse land on top of his head, causing to hit his head harshly against the floor. Tears formed in his eyes, "G-Gotta… s-stay... calm... TSUNA!" Lambo hugged Tsunami's leg, like a koala bear.

"Sorry." Uri laughed evilly, the one who was behind the incident. Everyone can almost just see the imaginary devil-like horns and tails, before they disappeared once she turn her attention over the tall, darkly yet well-dressed teen and Tsunami, who was blushing up a storm.

"That's him!" Natsu suddenly shouted. This gained the rest of the attention of the little spirits. "What are you talking about Natsu?" asked Jirou. "That's the guy who kissed master!" Exclaimed Natsu, pointing a finger at the stranger. Three little heads, plus I-Pin turned towards the figure, before all the spirits shouted at once in incredibility. "It was the Pineapple?!"

They missed the angry tic mark that appeared on the teen's temple, a strained smile now set on his face. He squeezed Tsunami tighter as he brought her closer to his lean, yet well-built chest. "Before buying that, you might want to check the price tag first." The teen advised. Tsunami reached out for the white tag, and once her eyes made contact with the price of the item, she felt her heart stop at that moment and her soul go to the heaven.

"Oya, come back from the light little, Usagi-chan. Let me show you a better shop that fits your price criteria." The indigo-haired teen smiles, his black leather gloves making contact with Tsunami's bare, cold ones as he grasped her hand. The brunette could feel the heat that seeped onto her hand, as he dragged her out of the store, the others following after them.

"Mu-" The redhead was about to call out to him, when she caught a glimpse of a slender finger pressed against his lips as he ran off with the small brunette teen. The girl stood in the middle of the mall, with a bunch of shopping bags, as she gritted her teeth. "I'm really starting to hate that little pest."

"W-Wait! J-Just where are you t-taking me?" Tsunami asked hurriedly, the two still holding hands. Lambo and I-Pin were running right behind, but not before Lambo saw something that caught his attention, but was quickly tugged away by I-pin. Natsu and the rest flew behind the small two children. It wasn't long before Tsunami found herself carried into a store that was filled with variety of lovely antiques such as jewelry, toys, dolls, along with a few beautifully made scarves as well, and other such things.

"Welcome to my shop! How can I help you?" The man who greeted the two had unusual white hair, pale skin, a pair of round glasses pushed up on his nose and was dressed well for the cold season. A wide smile was on his face. "Excuse us, we're just here to do a little Christmas shopping." The handsome male placed a smile on his face as he passed by the man, still dragging Tsunami along into the store, who took a glance back at the man who greeted them. "I feel a little funny around him." She murmured, staring at the white haired man who waved at her, before turning her face back forward.

Suddenly, Mukuro let go of her hand, presenting her a scarf that looked similar to the one back in the other store, with a flower design at the bottom. "So pretty!" Tsunami exclaimed, making the taller teen smirk a bit haughtily. He pulled out yet another scarf, this one a light purple with a blue water flower design on it.

"I-Pin like this one." I-Pin chimed, looking at the scarf, awed. "I do too." Tsunami smiled, hearing the male beside her chuckle. "There's others to look at so don't decide just yet." His arm snaked around her petit waist, moving her over to the jewelry, as by now, I-Pin was looking over at another section with Lambo. The Guardian spirits were doing their own looking around.

Her eyes skimmed over some jewelry boxes, when her doe-like eyes laid rest to a beautiful, pure white box with glowing golden frames on each corner of the box and on the sides of the lid. On the gold frames, the image of a fierce lion roaring seemed to be engraved. A golden family crest, or at least what it looked like to be one, rested on the lid. There's a lock shaped like a circle, a large orange gem rested in the middle and gems the color of the rainbow surrounded the larger gem, all of them sparkling under the light. A golden key hole was situated right below it.

"I see that you have a good eye." Tsunami nearly jumped when the same man that greeted them at the door was suddenly standing by her side, eating a bowl of steaming hot ramen. "This beauty has been resting on our shelves for years, yet no one has ever bought it. Going along with it is three other items that were surprisingly brought by two teens and an infant that walked in earlier today." He replied as Tsunami spontaneously thought of Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn. It couldn't be them, right? She was brought back from her thoughts by the loud voice belonging to Lambo.

"Tsuna, we wanna buy this for mama!" The two children ran up to the brunette, holding a silver, oval shaped locket with a blue flower engraved in the bottom, while on the top, opposite of the flower, a pink and blue butterfly rested. "This is beautiful, I-pin, Lambo." She looked at the prices of both the locket and the purple scarf, mentally calculating how much it would cost. She looked at her purse and found that there was only enough money for the two items. Making up her mind, she walked up to the counter to pay.

"I see it's a no for the jewelry box." The man stated, walking with them towards the counter for Tsunami to check out. "I-It's okay. I barely wear jewelry anyway, so it would just be wasted on me. It should go to someone who will put it to good use." Tsunami replied. The older man's glasses gleamed in the light, a faint hint of a smile on his face, as he placed the items in a bag, while Tsunami handed over the money. "What an honest sky." The man whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" asked Tsunami, feeling as if she heard the man say something.

"Nothing at all." He smiled, stealing a glance at the figure standing behind the girl, who was looking silently at the jewelry box. Having a faint clue of what the other might be up to, he handed over Tsunami's bag to her. "That will be all, miss. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas!" He bid the small brunette good bye, when suddenly a small piece of white paper was placed on the counter. "What a gentleman." Without even looking at the sheet of paper, the man already knew what it said.

Watching them leave, he couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic. He placed his arm on the counter, hand cradling the left side of his face. "So you finally have been reborn, Goddess of the Sky."

Making their way in the cold weather, the two teens walked in silence, hearing the voice of Lambo and others right behind them. Tsunami was having a hard time trying to form words, and opened her mouth to thank the other for his help, as they were slowly reaching her home soon. _'I have to say it. I can least tell him thank-you for helping me out, but my mouth just won't open. Mou, why do I have to be so scared?'_ Her nerves and shyness getting the best of her, Tsunami's mouth was shut tight, hands clutching her shopping bag tightly.

Walking beside her, heterochromatic eyes glinted with amusement, sensing the inner conflict from the girl. He snatched her hand suddenly, pulling her close as their chests were pressed flush against each other. Their eyes locked with each other. "How about thanking me with another strawberry flavored kiss, Usagi-chan." The male teased, watching Tsunami flush red. Kojirou and Jirou covered both of the little children's eyes, earning a loud complaint from Lambo and a slight blush from I-Pin as the Guardian spirits watched the scene with interest.

"T-That w-will _not_ be happening again!"

"Kufufu~ whatever you say, my little Usagi-chan. But since you denied another sweet taste of those sweet pure lips, this will just have to do for now." Tsunami felt her mind going haywire, feeling the other teen lean closer to her face. In a blind attempt to distract him, she blurted out.

"I still don't know your name!"

Chuckling at Tsunami's cute effort of trying to divert him, the indigo-haired teen decided to answer her. "Rokudo Mukuro." He replied, before the next moment, Tsunami felt something akin to teeth bite her neck, making her let out a squeak. The noises let out from the others who were behind them quickly fell into deaf ears.

"N-N-Natsu is too young to be seeing this!" Natsu cried with a red-face, similar to ones both Rain Spirits were sporting. "Erotic seduction!" Uri excitedly announced, her cheeks bright red. "What the heck does that even mean?!" Came the cry from both Jirou and Kojirou.

By the time of Mukuro removed his teeth from Tsunami's neck, he felt her entire body tremble. He languidly took in her dazed expression, still not yet done. "Cute." He cupped her face in his warm hands and pressed a more innocent kiss onto her left eyelid. "I hope to see you again, little Usagi-chan." He stated before taking his leave. Tsunami, whose entire body was heated and flushed red, dropped down to her knees, her legs unable to support her anymore. Her eyes were still dazed and hazy.

"Hang in there, master! Please don't go to the afterlife yet! Master? MASTER!" Natsu cried out, panicking over Tsunami as usual. Miles away from the group, Mukuro took one last glance at the small figure. "When we meet once again, I might not be so nice to you anymore. So let me at least give you one last parting present, little sky goddess." With that said, the figure soon disappeared in the cold chilly night. Then, Mukuro paused in the middle of his epic departure, remembering something important. "Oops, I forgot about M.M."

* * *

It was the day of Christmas and the Sawada household was lively, house filled with the aroma of delicious baked goods. Walking inside were both Gokudera and Yamamoto, ready to spend some time with their most favorite person, until they saw how Tsunami was dressed.

"J-J-Juudai-hime!?" Gokudera's entire face was red, while Yamamoto's cheek flushed slightly before he placed a smile on his face. "Nice outfit, Tsuna!"

"I-I didn't e-even want to w-wear t-this thing but Reborn made me!" Tsunami blushed from the embarrassment of wearing the dress she was forced into. It was a white sleeveless dress with fluffy trim neck and a red bow, outlined with green and gold, just below it, followed by two gold buttons and a red sash with tiny pieces of holly going around her waist.

The skirt was quite detailed, the pieces of fabrics mimicking the snacks looking almost as if they were real. The first row had small hearts made by candy canes, the spotted green cloth bunching up and pinned at each heart's tip, while the second row had slightly bigger pink berry hearts with green cloth resembling green icing bunched up and attached at the heart's tip, like the first one. Big brown and dark brown striped cookies were placed on the bottom. Finishing off the costume, Tsunami wore red elbow-length gloves with two white stripes on the top, and a candy-cane striped headband with a gingerbread cookie on each side placed in her hair.

"Every Christmas need a Christmas cake." Reborn said, dressed up as a mini Santa Claus. "Just admit that you love embarrassing me!" Crocodile tears streamed down the small brunette's face.

"Of course it's fun."

"You're an evil Santa Claus!" Exclaimed Tsunami.

"But I have to admit that Tsuna does make a pretty cute Christmas cake." Yamamoto pointed out, earning an icy cold glare from Gokudera, who was holding dynamite in hand warningly. "What did I tell you about flirting with Juudai-hime?!" On instincts, Tsunami held Gokudera back while Yamamoto just laughed off Gokudera's threat.

"Who wants to try my homemade Christmas cookies?" Bianchi offered, coming from the kitchen while holding a tray of poisonous cookies once more. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress with a white band going across the top with two pom-poms attached to a string bow in the center. Further down are two fluffy white sections, with the last portion of skirt being covered in glitter. Below her chest is a thin black belt, with a white and red choker around her neck, and a pair of white gloves that went above her elbows. Thankfully, she wore a see-through sunglasses so that Gokudera won't faint from seeing her face.

"Not after what you did to Natsu." Uri held a trembling Natsu close, who was traumatized after tasting the god awful cookies made by the older woman.

"The gingerbread cookies are ready!" Wearing a white coloration of Bianchi's outfit was Mama. The band on top of her chest, and the two on the skirt were red to match the string tied into a bow at the chest, and the belt below it. She, too, was wearing a pair of tall, white gloves that ended above her elbow. Both of them were wearing Santa hats, along with I-pin who was wearing a similar outfit to Bianci except with light red long-sleeved shirt to go with the dress, and Lambo dressed as a cow/Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer.

Hearing someone ring the doorbell, Tsunami opened the door and saw that it was Kyoko, Haru, Hana, and Ryohei, along with the Sun Spirit resting on his shoulder, each holding presents in their hands. "Merry Christmas Tsu-chan/Tsuna-chan/Tsunami/Sawada-chan!" The entire gang greeted, before Haru and Kyoko squealed at Tsunami's Christmas outfit.

"Tsu-chan, you make an adorable Christmas cake!" Kyoko squealed.

"Super, dangerously cute! It's a good thing Reborn had me design that costume a month earlier. Don't worry, Haru brought costumes for Kyoko and Hana too." Taking her large brown trunk, Haru opened the lid.

"M-Maa, I'm perfectly fine in the clothes I'm in." Hana took a cautious step back, until she felt a firm grip on her shoulder. She locked eyes with Tsunami who had a saccharine smile on her face as she spoke sweetly, the threat that overlaid her tone easily noticeable. "If I should dress up, so should you, Hana- _chan_."

"What's up with that dark ominous background coming from you?!" Hana pointed out, a bit freaked out, before being dragged up stairs by Kyoko and Haru. Within a few minutes or so, they were back downstairs, dressed in the same exact outfits as the one Bianchi was wearing. "Sawada, I'm so getting you back for this." Hana vowed, tugging down on the short skirt.

All five Guardians Spirits were together now, Kan taking notice of the others. "Ah, I didn't notice you guys. Since when have you been here?" A tic mark pulsed on Uri's temple, who loomed over Kan with a comically overgrown head. "Since the very beginning, you idiot!"

After a while, mini Santa Claus Reborn rounded everyone into the living room, once everyone had arrived. "It is now time to exchange and unwrap gifts so everyone, swap your presents." The infant announced, as everyone began to trade presents.

Tsunami handed over two small square packages to Gokudera and Yamamoto, one for each. Along with that, she passed one out to the rest of her friends. Opening his package first, Gokudera saw it was a small box that held a skull ring inside with sparkling tiny red gems for eyes. He began to cry, pulling Tsunami into a tight hug. "Hime, you shouldn't have!" Gokudera exclaimed, deeply touched by Tsunami's gift.

"I-I thought you might like it, since you seem to be interested in those things." Tsunami smiled, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face, when it looked as if Gokudera would refuse to let go, arms locked tight around her waist.

"Umm... Gokudera-kun." Tsunami gently patted his back.

"... Warm." Gokudera murmured.

Yamamoto opened his gift next, taking out a plain silver chain bracelet with a baseball attached to it. Flipping the baseball over, he checked the engraving on it that read:' _Keep facing forward. I will always believe in you!'_ A warm, genuine smile appeared on Yamamoto's face. In Kyoko, Hana, and Haru's hand were small flower gem earrings, Kyoko's pink, Haru's yellow, and Hana's light green. For Ryohei, she had gotten him a keychain shaped like a pair of yellow boxing gloves.

After giving their gift, she went to I-Pin and Lambo, placing a cute Chinese doll wearing an ancient traditional beautiful robes to the little girl, as the doll somewhat looked similar to I-Pin in the future. She gave Lambo a cute, stuffed cow plushy, which had similar horns like the ones Lambo wore on top of his head, and matching green eyes. She walked over to Reborn, giving him a coffee mug that read: World's Number One Tutor and Hitman in a fancy font. She handed over a book of romantic recipes over to Bianchi.

At the very end, she pulled out the wrapped gift that contained the items she had gotten from the store and gave it to a surprised and confused Nana. Her mother got rid of the wrapping and took out the objects, gasping and looking wide-eyed when she saw them. Tsunami softly smiled and offered an explanation.

"The locket is from Lambo and I-Pin. While the scarf is from-"

"Tsuna!" Both children chimed in, large grins on their faces. She admired the gifts, tears in her eyes, before hugging all three children tightly. "Mama loves you all so much."

"K-Kaa-san, can't breathe..." Tsunami said weakly, despite the happy smile on her face, and Nana unwillingly released the brunette as the others were still held in her arms. "I really do have the best children a mother could ask for." Nana smiled fondly, touching the hearts of all those in the room.

"Gokudera, you're looking a little teary eyes." Yamamoto said quietly, nudging the silverete.

"Sh-shut up, i-it's just some dust." Gokudera muttered, facing away from the grinning baseball star. He was already wearing the ring that Tsunami had given him, the red gems gleaming in the bright lights.

"Oh, I didn't forget you all as well." Tsunami presented the gang of Guardian Spirits a small bag of freshly baked Christmas cookies. "I made them myself, so I hope you all enjoy." Tsunami whispered, secretly handing over their gifts while the rest was distracted. "Thank you, Master!" Natsu smiled, hugging the bag close. More presents were handed over, especially over to Nana, who was grateful for all the gifts.

"Where did all these gifts suddenly came from?" Tsunami had to ask herself, as she was sitting down on the floor when she was covered with presents that came from those in the room. She reached for the first thing she could land her hand on, which were two pictures drawn by I-Pin and Lambo. One was a picture of her and another one depicted Tsunami and the two children having picnic near the park.

"Lambo-san did most of the work!" Lambo puffed his chest out proudly.

"Lambo, I-Pin helped too!" I-Pin scolded him, soon starting up a game of chase. Tsunami smiled after the small children, reminding herself to hang the picture up in her room. Moving on, the next present was a large box that was handed to her from Haru, Kyoko, and Hana. Unwrapping it and taking off the large lid, Tsunami saw an entire outfit neatly folded.

"Kyoko and Hana helped Haru design it to fit Tsuna-chan's taste." Haru announced. Tsunami thanked the three, before she went on to the next present. This one came from Ryohei, so Tsunami shouldn't have really been surprised to find a pair of boxing gloves in the box.

"I'm still waiting for the day you join the Boxing Club, Sawada-chan!" The boxer exclaimed, ignoring the various curses from Gokudera who was held back by Yamamoto. "You lawn-head, Hime is never going to join your stupid club!"

"Calm down, Gokudera!"

"A-Ano, thank you, Sasagawa-san."

"Nonsense, just call me onii-chan, since I consider you as my sister as well! Kyoko had told me that you defended her to the extreme from the bullies with your brave and passionate soul when I wasn't there. So you're family now!" The teen announced with a large grin, causing Tsunami to go speechless before beaming a bright smile of her own.

The next present came from Bianchi. As soon as the brunette opened the box and saw what was in there, she blushed heavily and quickly close it. This got everyone's attention. "What did Bianchi-chan give you, Tsu-chan?" asked Nana, holding both children on her lap now. Smirking smugly, Bianchi answered her. "Something every woman should have. Hayato shall feel very excited once he sees you in it." She replied, as Hana sneaked up on Tsunami and snatched the box out of her hand.

"N-No Hana, don't open it!" Tsunami tried to get the box back, only fall flat on her face as she tripped on the wrappings on the floor.

"What could be in here?" Everyone (minus Lambo and I-Pin who were playing once again) gathered around Hana as she opened the box. They stared at the item a moment without reacting at all, only to copy Tsunami's exact expression, minus Reborn who did nothing but smirk once he caught a glimpse of what lied inside. "Sexy black lingerie." The entire group said simultaneously, robotically turning their heads over to Bianchi, who rested her hand at her hip and rose an eyebrow in question.

"Wow. Wouldn't the brat just love that?" Uri teased. Natsu, who was blushing a bright red, had to get fanned down by Kan. "Oi, you're burning up Natsu!"

"Your nose is bleeding, Gokudera."

"Leave me alone, you idiot!" Gokudera had to turn away from the skimpy black lace material in the box. "Tsu-chan, you are not allowed wear that, until you are married." Nana lectured, with a strict yet soft motherly voice. "This is definitely dangerously." Replied Hana, Kyoko and Hana nodding their heads along.

After everyone calmed down from Bianchi's present, Tsunami rested her hands on the next present, feeling a bit cautious thank to the last present she opened, only to gasp slightly as she opened it. In her hands was a gold chain that had gems in the color of the rainbow in between each section. She unwrapped the next gift, which was just as beautiful as the first. It was a gold key, the top of it reminding Tsunami of the lock she saw on that jewelry box back at the store, but with a large orange heart gem in the center, surrounded by different small gems of the rainbow with small designs engraved onto the gold.

"The necklace chain came from Yamamoto. The key came from Gokudera." Reborn said helpfully. "Not bad." Hana admitted, approving of the gifts.

Both teen looked a bit sheepish when thoughtful brown eyes were directed at them. They nearly stumbled back when Tsunami launched herself at them, wrapping an arm around their neck. Gokudera hesitantly laid a hand on her back to steady her while Yamamoto wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Tsuna/H-Hime?" The two's cheeks were a faint pink.

"Thank you." Tsunami whispered softly so that the two only heard. Both of their facial expressions softened, but they were quickly broken out of their mood when a small box hit her head.

"You have another." Reborn reminded her. Tsunami picked it up and opened it, seeing a set of hairclips. Each heart-shaped hairclip held a different rainbow colored gem heart, going from soft violet all the way up to a bright imperial red, and was outlined in gold. The hearts rested on top of white bows that were also lined in gold, with small, rainbow colored hearts sprinkled all over it.

"The kid picked that out." Yamamoto told Tsunami, whose eyes widened once she heard of the person who gave it to her. She caught a few by surprise, even shocking Reborn himself, when she leant down and gave him hug along with a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Reborn." Tsunami spoke, beaming a bright, warm smile.

"Leon helped out as well. Now you can finally pin back those bangs of yours. " Reborn said in a smug yet teasing voice, ignoring the little warm, tingly feeling in his chest, and the gaping expression from Gokudera and the forced smile from Yamamoto. Tsunami rubbed the green chameleon on his back, giggling when he lightly licked her finger.

"This is a gift from me." Nana placed her gift on Tsunami's lap. Unwrapping the present, Tsunami opened the lid of the moderately sized box, and saw what looked like to be an almost sparkly, pure white dress with ruffles lining the top, bottom, and sleeves, silk white laces that tied around her neck and the back of the dress. It probably would have ended right above her knees.

"Pretty!" The girls gasped. Tsunami couldn't help but agree with them. "Mama knows Tsu-chan doesn't like to wear dresses, or skirts for that matter, but I do wish to see you wear this dress one day. Every girl deserves have a pretty dress in her closet." Nana smiled, and Tsunami could tell that this was a heartfelt gift. "Thank you, Kaa-san. And hopefully... I will one day." Tsunami gently folded the delicate piece of material, and placed it inside the box once again. That was the last of her gifts, or that's what she thought until the doorbell rang. Tsunami went to go open it, and saw that standing in front of the door, arms filled with gifts was none other than Dino.

"D-Dino-nee?" Tsunami opened the door wide open, allowing him and his men, whose arms were just as full with gifts, in the house. "Merry Christmas!" Dino greeted her, as one of his men came got the gifts from his boss's hands, carrying them inside with the rest of the presents.

"Dino, what are you doing here?" Reborn hopped on Tsunami shoulder. "I came bearing gifts for everyone, plus I've been missing my little sister and decided to pop up for Christmas." Dino swung an arm around Tsunami's shoulders, bringing her closer.

"Dino-kun! Come on in, we're about to serve the cake that Tsu-chan made!" Walking towards the group was Nana and Dino courteously greeted her, letting go of Tsunami as he made his way inside. "Oi, Tsuna, it looks like as if you got a gift from an anonymous sender." Reborn gave the large square box over to Tsunami, before hopping off her shoulder.

Unwrapping the mysterious present, Tsunami lifted the lid to the box, only to gasp once she saw what was inside. She carefully took out the beautiful jewelry box she spotted in the store the other day. As her eyes strayed a bit further, she spotted the card that was left inside the box. She picked it up and read the beautiful script writing. _"_ _Hope you enjoy the present, little Usagi. I expect that you will be the one to put it to good use one day._ _"_ It said, just as snow began to fall down gently from the sky.

A small smile appeared and she looked outside the window as only one name was uttered from her lips.

"... Mukuro."

 **End of Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day! Merry Early Christmas as well!**


	15. Snowball Fights and Snowmen!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone! Let me give a quick shout out to Brosteph, as I took your advice and had a close special friend of mine come up with a new summary for this fanfic. Hopefully with this new summary, more readers will come, read, and enjoy themselves. Once again thank you all for giving this story a chance. I know it's something different, and unusual, but that is what I was aiming for. Plus for some reason, the magical girl genre is a big fit for Fem!Tsuna!**

 **Tsunami: Okay! Someone explain to me why I'm dressed as a snow angel!**

 **Reborn: Because it's winter, Dame Tsunami! *Reborn came flying, dressed similar to Tsunami, a thin line attached to the wings on his back.**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Awwe, Tsu-chan what a pretty snow angel.**

 **Reborn: Dame-Author you better hurry and bring Hibari into the mix, before the fangirls come after your blood. Anyways beside that, enjoy the chapter, and leave a review if you can.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Snowball Fights and Snowmen!**

"Man, it sure is cold." Tsunami peered through the window to see the thick snow that covered the rooftops and streets of Namimori, some of the flakes still drifting down. She quickly closed it to stop the biting wind from getting in the room. She hugged herself to warm her body, despite the orange blanket wrapped around her.

"I just want to stay under the kotatsu all day." Tsunami made her way back over to the foot warmer that was laid in the middle of the room. Reborn sat on the brunette's lap, sipping hot chocolate that Nana made for him as he relaxed. Natsu was softly snoring as she slept on the kotatsu, lulled by the warmth that the futon-covered table offered.

"Don't you like winter, Tsuna?" He asked. He handed an extra cup over to Tsunami, who gratefully took the warm mug. She took a sip of the soothing liquid that heated up her body and released a satisfied sigh from her mouth.

"I don't have that much of a problem with it. As a matter of fact, when I was little, I used to love playing in the snow. But now, I'd just rather stay in. It's much more relaxing and easier." Tsunami replied, cuddling the infant closer.

"I see, so you got lazy. Did you mail out those gloves that you got for your dad as a Christmas present?" asked Reborn, taking another sip of the sweet chocolate-y drink.

"Mmhmm. At first I wasn't going to give him anything, but... it seems that I'm just not that cruel. Even though he totally deserves nothing." Tsunami grumbled the last part more to herself, though the infant had heard and was quite amused. He could already picture the crying mess a certain blond would become, if he ever knew what his 'precious princess' really thought of him.

"By the way, Tsunami, who gave you that jewelry box?" Reborn eyed the beautiful box that sat on top of the girl's dresser, taking notice how the brunette suddenly shifted uneasily, her cheeks bright red and an embarrassed and shy look on her face.

"It's from a guy I unexpectedly ran into some time before. He helped me out when I was out doing some Christmas shopping with Lambo and I-pin and searching for Kaa-san's present. We saw it at an antique shop, but I would have never thought that he would have actually brought it for me. I believe his name is Mukuro. Ro-Rokudo Mukuro. Yes, that's it!" Tsunami smiled, recalling the handsome teen's name. She missed the way how Reborn tensed, his grip on his mug getting tighter as his fedora was pulled down to shadow his eyes.

"I see. I thought it looked familiar but to think that it was _that_... I did some research on that box before I came to Namimori. Supposedly, that box used to be an heirloom of the Vongola Family, but was lost and never found, and that it once belonged to the first Sky Goddess." Reborn said grimly. Tsunami nearly choked on the liquid as her mind processed the new piece of information that Reborn lent her. She nearly dropped her mug on Reborn, something that he would definitely torture her over if it happened. She placed the cup on the table.

"N-Nani!?" Tsunami exclaimed.

"Not only that, it was the key holder for the original Vongola Rings." Reborn said. Before Tsunami could question the infant more on the subject, her bedroom door was opened by Lambo, following right behind him was I-Pin scolding him for not knocking first. She, of course, ended up being dragged into playing one of their games.

Reborn simply sat on the previously occupied seat, watching the group fool around as his mind replayed back the name Tsuna mentioned earlier. He glared at the white jewelry box that sat upon her desk. _'Just what is that brat up too? And what is he trying to achieve? A troublesome character has appeared.'_

* * *

"So cold~! You could at least warned me earlier, before dragging me out the house Reborn!" Tsunami shivered, dressed in some faded jeans, white fur snow boots, and beige sweater, wearing an orange winter jacket. She rubbed her hands together to regain the warmth.

"Snow~!" Natsu was out making snow angels, alongside with the children.

"As their mother, you should take your kids out to play, and enjoy themselves." She turned her head towards the infant who was sitting under the kotatsu which was situated on top of a tatami mat, the hot kettle on the cylindrical stove whistling. He took the warm cup of espresso and sipped it.

"I'm not their mother! And aren't you a child too?!" Tsunami asked the infant, arms folding underneath her chest, as she frowned cutely.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm a grown macho man. I make the ladies swoon with one look." The arrogant infant boasted smugly, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Stop joking around!" Tsunami let out a huff of annoyance. She turned around, a soft smile appearing on her face once she saw the two children enjoying themselves in the white wonderland-like snow that surrounded Namimori Middle School. She recalled the memories of her own childhood, when she was around their age.

 _'Papa look, I made a snow angel!' A seven-year old Tsunami cheered, running over to the blonde man whom she called Papa. He lifted her up in his arms as he stood next to her mother._

 _"Really, Tsu-Hime? Let Papa see! Wow, it's so pretty like my princess! How about Mama and I help you build a snowman next?" The blond man grinned, making Tsunami giggle adorably and clap her hands together._

 _"Yay! Let's build snowmen together!"_

All three members wore bright, happy smiles on their faces, enjoying themselves as a family. It was a much happier memory that Tsunami had of all them together, before her father basically disappeared from their lives because of his busy, _'important'_ job. Now, the only time she saw him is when he would come visit her and her mother once or twice a year. It obviously broke her mother's heart, more than it did to her own. She would always force herself to smile to look strong as she watched the man she love walk out the door again and again, leaving them alone.

"… -suna! ...Tsuna!" Reborn's calls snapped Tsunami from her little stroll through memory lane. She turned her attention over to the infant, only to fall comically on her rear end once she saw Reborn cosplaying as a yeti.

"Y-Yeti?"

"Tsuna, the kids and Natsu were calling you over to build a snowman with them." Reborn informed. Tsunami felt a gentle tug on her sleeve, and saw I-Pin with Natsu standing there by her side.

"Would you like to help us build snowmen?" The young girl asked politely, causing a fond smile to spread on Tsunami's face. "Sure." Getting on her feet, Tsunami followed after the two and began helping them build a snowman together.

Reborn observed the scene with a faint hint of a smile of his own, beady black eyes on the brunette's warm gentle smile as she assisted the children and Natsu. Even Reborn himself had to admit, Tsunami really does have quite the patience when it comes to dealing with Lambo and his annoying personality, like whenever he would demand for her attention. Seeing how she was the only person, beside Nana of course, being able to calm Lambo down with only a smile and sweets words, while with anyone else it would have earn him a loud two hour long tantrum.

"Such a cute scene. Tsu-chan reminds me of a mother out with her children. What a sweet mama Tsu-chan would make." Kyoko smiled from the image that was brought up in her head. Hearing the orange haired girl's voice, Tsunami turned around and saw Kyoko, along with the rest of the gang standing there.

"Huh? What is everyone doing here?" Tsunami was mildly confused, raising a questioning eyebrow up at the scene of them standing together. Her cheeks were a slight pink, thanks to Kyoko's choice of words.

"Hime would no doubt be the best mother to ever exist in this cold dark world." Gokudera praised, seeing the image of Mother Mary-Tsunami in his mind which brought tears to his eyes, his hands in a form of a prayer.

"What kind of an image is that?" Uri raised an eyebrow at Gokudera's imagination, before getting dragged off by Natsu to play in the snow with Lambo and I-pin.

"Tsuna! Let's get married so you can become the mother of my children!" Yamamoto grinned with a carefree laugh, his fingers laced together as he rested the back of his head against his hands, ignoring the silence that swept through the snow-covered land, as not a word was heard. The crimson color quickly spread through Tsunami's face, a faint wisp of steam coming from her head as her mind momentarily broke down from the embarrassment.

"I'm gonna kill him." Gokudera said in a calm, ominous voice, but before he could even reach for his dynamite he was held back by a red-faced Tsunami. "Like hell I'll let you taint my precious Hime, you bastard!"

"P-Please try to calm down, Gokudera-kun!" Tsunami pleaded desperately, arms locked tight around the bomber, who was too angry to realize the position the two were in. However, when he felt Tsunami press herself tighter against his back, his own cheeks flushed red. As he ceased his struggling, forest green eyes looking at the arms around his torso, he felt his heart beating faster in his chest. Out of nowhere, a light pink background with blooming flowers and hearts going doki-doki appeared behind them.

"Stop acting all lovey-dovey." Reborn, now dressed as Yuki-Onna, ruined the mood by bonking the teens on their heads. Both of them groaned in pain as they rubbed the giant bumps on their heads.

"To answer your first question, Reborn informed us of a snowball match that was going to take place and called us all out here." Dino gave a smile in greeting to Tsunami before crouching next to the brunette and nursing the bruise on her head. "Dino-nii, you didn't tell me you were staying here for a while." Dino helped her back on her feet, ignoring the overprotective growl Gokudera was releasing as he glared at Dino's hand that was still in contact with Tsunami's.

"Burning! Let's build a super huge snowman!" A familiar Sun Spirit yelled out, nearly bursting the eardrums of the nearby Guardian Spirits and the two children who quickly covered their ears.

"Someone shut that idiot up, before I do it." Uri muttered, a stick of dynamite in hand. She was held back by Kojirou and Jirou. Lambo, unfortunately, did nothing but making the situation worse by being his obnoxious self. Natsu and I-Pin, meanwhile, were peacefully putting some finishing touches to their snowman.

"Aside from the match, we thought that you might need some help babysitting the kids. Also, to continue the earlier subject, I think my adorable sis would make the best and the cutest mother on this earth." Dino completely ignored the little scene made by the Guardian Spirits as he teased the brunette, making Tsunami blush as he ruffled her short brown locks.

"Hands off, Bronco!" In a second, Tsunami was snatched away from Dino and in the overprotective arms of Gokudera, forest green eyes glaring at the blonde, before addressing Tsunami in a much nicer tone. "I couldn't dare leave my Hime alone babysitting that dumbass cow." Speaking of cow, chocolate brown eyes took in the sight of a dark, evil-looking Uri kicking a pile of snow, burying a whining Lambo underneath it.

"Uri, please try to play nice with Lambo." Tsunami begged, even though she knew the little spirit wouldn't listen.

"Plus it always fun whenever we're around you." Yamamoto grinned, joined by the others.

"Haru always loves hanging out with Tsuna-chan!"

"The fun is wherever Tsu-chan is!" Kyoko smiled serenely, standing by Haru's side.

"Join the Boxing Club Sawada-chan! I love that passionate soul of yours!" Ryohei pumped his fist into the air.

"Would you please stop with that already?" The wavy-haired girl cuffed his head. "Hey, you're an interesting person. Your depressing situations seem to always bring pleasure to my life." Hana smirked somewhat sadistically, standing alongside with Kyoko and Haru. Hearing this, Tsunami suddenly a warm tingly sensation spread through her heart, thankful and happy to finally have friends who think of her in such a way.

"Everyone…" She looked down, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Thank you!" Tsunami raised her head, beaming a large bright smile at the group as she wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. It seemed to have caught the others by surprise, each feeling touched in their own way, while Reborn's mouth quirked up into a small smirk.

"Everyone, gather around! We are about to have our first ever annual snowball fight!" The infant announced, catching everyone's attention.

"Haru's maiden spirit is ready to roar and protect Tsuna-chan!" Haru cheered and pumped her fist into the air, Kyoko smiling at her actions, while Hana and Tsunami just sweat-dropped.

"Oi, woman, that's my job!" Gokudera yelled, getting into an argument with Haru, _again_.

"Say kid, how about we split into two teams?" Yamamoto suggested to Reborn, who took out a scroll. "Good idea, Yamamoto."

 _'He came prepared.'_ Tsunami could do nothing but stare blankly at the scene, as Reborn begin to call out who was on whose team. He was dressed as an angel, wings flapping. "First, starting with Tsuna is Yamamoto, Kyoko, and I-pin. Second team will consist of Dino, Gokudera, Ryohei, Haru, and Lambo. Guardians Spirits will be on the same team as your masters." Reborn stated. He ignored the sorrowful tears shed by the weeping Gokudera, Uri, and Haru, who had the unfortunate luck of not being on the same team as Tsunami and Natsu.

"Cool! Tsunami, you and I are on the same team!" Yamamoto swung an arm around her shoulder, bringing the brunette in closer, who smiled back at him warmly. "Let's win this game, Natsu!" Jirou grinned, copying Yamamoto as he wrapped an arm around Natsu's shoulder.

"Damn you, baseball idiot/Jirou-baka." Both the Guardian of Storm and the Storm Spirit seethed, glaring at the two happy-go-lucky laughing figures.

"Haru wanted to be on the same team with Tsuna-chan so we could deal justice together." Haru continued to lament.

"Wait, who's referee?" asked Tsunami.

"That would be me of course, Dame-Tsunami." Reborn smirked, angel wings fluttering a little, standing in between each team.

"Of course you are." Tsunami's voice held a hint of sarcasm, barely able to stop the urge from rolling her eyes, as the teams prepared themselves.

"The rules today are special. It's a battle over Leon." Reborn announced, as Leon jumped out of his hand, transforming into a green snowball with eyes and a mouth. "Both teams will fight over this glowing Leon-ball for 30 minutes. The team who has Leon once the time limit is up, is declared the winner." Reborn explained, as the other began to get a little pumped.

"Also, you can be hit as much as you want by a snowball, but once you faint, you're out. The games will begin in thirty minutes." Reborn declared, as thirty minutes later, two forts were built from each team, along with a group of snowballs.

"Something is telling me that this is not going to end well." Tsunami mused. She looked over to Reborn, only for her eyes to nearly bug out of their sockets. Hana was sitting under a kotatsu, drinking a hot steamy cup of chocolate. She then looked over to the other person next to Hana. "Why are you suddenly dressed as Jesus? Something is definitely wrong with that choice of costume! And why is Hana sitting beside you?!" Tsunami exclaimed.

"Sorry Tsunami-chan, but I don't do childish games." Hana stated as she shrugged.

"Let's begin." Reborn waved a flag, ignoring Tsunami.

"From the looks of it, both teams are even." I-Pin informed, both her and Natsu looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Wait, aren't there five people on their team?" asked Yamamoto.

"Mmhmm, but Lambo is asleep." Natsu said, making all three teens sweat-drop a little as they heard the sound of Gokudera and Uri scolding the five year old, who was knocked out sleeping amongst the snowballs.

"Forget plans! Charge in with extreme aggressiveness! Victory is always possible this way!" Ryohei shouted enthusiastically, running over to the other snow fort, fist out and in position.

"Burning! That's the way you do it, Ryohei!" Kan praised, riding on Ryohei's shoulder.

"We have two idiots on our team." Uri and Gokudera deadpanned together, staring blankly at the two who had ignored Dino's plans and charged straight into battle. "If this is the way we're doing things, then here I go!" Yamamoto got into the pitching stance, snowball in hand, releasing it at max speed straight towards the extreme boxer.

"Right hook, Ryohei!" Kan advised. Ryohei did just that, the snowball instantly melting once it made contact with his powerful hot-blooded punch. Both teams were caught by surprise.

"They're both so good!" Kyoko said, her awe clearly seen on her face.

"I forgot they're both athletic idiots." Uri said, unamused, both hands at her hips.

"So cold. I wonder if my drama is still recording." Hana took yet another sip of her hot chocolate. She really wasn't paying much attention to the fight, having no interest in such a childish thing.

"That had absolutely no relation to what's happening now, but I must admit they're both are really amazing." Tsunami complimented, making the seething Gokudera scowl in jealousy. "Damn you baseball idiot… and stupid lawn head too…" His fists clenched tightly, a menacing aura released from him.

"Go! Go! Ya-ma-mo-to!" Natsu cheered, hopping around as she shook her pom-poms. Meanwhile on the sidelines, Reborn was holding an advanced version of a meter gun, looking at Yamamoto through it every time he pitched a snowball. "Impressive. With each throw, his speed is increasing." Reborn watched the number on the meter continue to rise higher. "It's not just him, Ryohei's rush is splendid."

I-Pin hopped out and stood in front of the fort to defend it, a small pile of snowballs in her arms. "I-Pin will help, too." She declared, getting the attention of Tsunami and Kyoko. "I-pin is right, Kyoko-chan. We need to help too." Tsunami said determinedly. "Right behind you, Tsu-chan!" Kyoko smiled. Both girls began hurling snowballs at the boxing teen, as he countered them all with fast punches.

"Like that will be enough to stop me! Extreme!" Ryohei roared. More snowball continued to get thrown at him, as by now, both Rain and Sky Guardians Spirits joined in. "You guys, Ryohei can't keep this up by himself for long, let's help him out!" Dino voiced out, only to be met by the disapproving looks from both Gokudera and Haru.

"Haru/I shall not dare throw a snowball at Tsuna-chan/Hime. Denied!" They both replied, hands crossed firmly on their chest. Dino gaped at them in disbelief, thus unable to dodge the snowball that hit him on the face.

"Yay! I got Dino-nii!" Tsunami cheered, as she smiled brightly. She high-fived both Yamamoto and Kyoko.

"Hime is so cute when she's happy." Gokudera murmured, hiding his pink face with his hands as he peeked at the brunette through the space between his fingers.

"Haru wants to be with Tsuna-chan!" Haru whined, when all of a sudden, harsh, chilly wind picked up all around them while being mixed up with snow. All the Guardian Spirits picked up the negative energy in the area, everyone tensing up and on alert when they saw a Dark Halve floating in the sky above them.

"Dark Halve?" Everyone exclaimed, putting the snowball fight on a pause. They shuddered at the wind that picked up again, but this time was much stronger, and watched the piles of snow rise up and began to take forms of many different snowmen, who came alive. Seeing what time it was, each Guardian called on their respective spirit.

Large balls of flames formed into a sphere around both Gokudera and Yamamoto who were prepared to fight. "Unleash and awakening, My Dying Will!" Just like with them, orange flames materialized around Tsunami, fusing with Natsu. "Engulfing and Pure. The Symbol of Freedom and Harmony… Guardian of the Sky!" Long tails of ribbons flowed in the wind as Tsunami prepared herself for the battle.

She jumped high into the air, punching through an incoming snowball. Seeing how their boss needed them, Dino's men appeared near him out of nowhere, as the blond Protector now held his whip confidently in his hands. "Looks like it's time to finally show what I got." The handsome blond smirked, whip expertly wrapping around a snowball that was about to get hit the girls and the children (Lambo was still asleep), before throwing it right back to the alive snowman, turning it into a pile of snow.

"Not bad, Dino." Reborn calmly said, the girls now cuddling up with Hana underneath the kotatsu, watching the fight.

"Extreme left hook!" Ryohei shouted, knocking a snowman through one snowman, grinning in satisfaction once he thought he got them. "Nice hit Ryohei!" Kan complimented, only for them to widen their eyes once they saw the hole reforming again. This shock was shared by Dino.

"They can't be taking down easily." Reborn noted, both him and Dino watching the snowman that Dino thought he took care, coming back alive again. They weren't the only ones having a bit of trouble, Yamamoto was slicing down the army of snowmen, Gokudera continuously bombing them while Tsunami slammed right through each one of them, leaving behind a huge hole at the center, only for them to reverse the damage.

The snowmen robotically threw snowballs unceasingly, that they all somehow managed to dodge and reflect back at them. However, they didn't notice the snowman stationed on the school roof, until a large snowball was dropped down on Ryohei, Kan and Dino.

"Arrgg… What the… I extreme can't move!" Ryohei began to struggle futilely as both he and Dino were trapped inside the large snowball, along with a few of Dino men as well. Reborn carefully scanned the area behind them, spotting the sneaky snowman on the roof, before his eyes zoomed in on the Dark Halve in the sky.

"Tsuna, that Dark Halve is the one controlling them. If you defeat it, you'll save Dino and the others." The infant advised helpfully, Tsunami nodded. She flew towards the Dark Halve, only to have fierce, cold wind get in her way. She quickly braced herself from the coldness that blurred her vision when all of sudden, the snowmen dissolved and began to pile together, forming into one huge snowman which stood defensively in front of the Dark Halve, knocking Tsunami out of the sky with one slap of its stick-like hand.

"Tsuna/Hime!" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto worriedly called out to her, running to her side. Tsunami poked her head out from underneath the pile of snow she was buried. She shook her head to get rid of the snow on her hair as she got back to her feet.

"I'm fine, but wow, that is one large snowman." Chocolate brown eyes widened once they took in the looming snowman that suddenly began to shoot snowballs at them. They quickly got out of the way where the brunt of the attacks were. Yamamoto defended himself with his sword while Gokudera stood protectively in front of Tsunami, bombing away all of the incoming snowballs.

"Oi, Gokudera and Yamamoto, you are the Guardians to the Sky. So create an opening for Tsunami." Reborn called out, who was tired of the battle being prolonged more than it should have. A look of realization dawned upon their faces, getting at what Reborn was hinting at. Gokudera clicked his tongue in annoyance as he glared at the snowman-monster.

"What do you say, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, sword slicing through the frozen balls.

"I hate working with you baseball idiot, so you better give your best shot since this will never happen again." Holding a handful of lit dynamites, Gokudera quickly scanned the weak spots that his dynamites had done the most damage.

Identifying it almost immediately, he flung them in the feeble areas skillfully, the dynamites exploding on impact. Before the large snowman-monster had time to recover or the smokescreen created by Gokudera's dynamite to clear up, Yamamoto sliced through the smoke, gliding forward. He delivered swift attacks, his sword and hands almost blurring, before he leapt back, allowing the snowman to burst into small, cut up pieces. It gave Tsunami the perfect opening and she blasted into the air with a powerful flare of her flames.

She floated in front of the Dark Halve, arms out and hands crossed in the X-formation, "With My Dying Will, I release the darkness from your heart." Orange flames burst from her hands, purifying the creature as it returned the soft pink color to its body. The angel-like creature fluttered about as it bowed before flying off back to its original owner. Everything were back to normal, as Ryohei, Kan and Dino were released from their confinement.

Once Tsunami's transformation along with the others were undone, the brunette found herself engulfed in a hug from both Kyoko and Haru. "Haru is so happy to see Tsuna-chan unharmed!" The brunette cried.

"Are you alright, Tsu-chan?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." Tsunami blushed, feeling a little sheepish, before all of sudden, a snowball hit her right on the face. Her doe-like eyes blinked almost cluelessly before they landed on Reborn who was bouncing a snowball up and down in his hand

"The snowball fight isn't over just yet, Dame Tsuna. Now it's time for a switch, Vongola vs. Dino's family." Reborn smirked slyly. Tsunami suddenly was lifted off from the ground from behind by Dino, arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Ne, how about you join our team, Tsuna?" The handsome blond grinned, making Tsunami blush bashfully. Of course, Gokudera and Haru protested _rather enthusiastically_.

"Like hell! Get your dirty hands off of Hime, you fucking Bronco!"

"Mou, Tsuna-chan belongs to Haru!"

"Since when did that happen?" Uri asked, her arms crossed as she floated.

"Alright, another extreme snowball match!" Ryohei shouted, punching his fist in the air. "Let's get burning!" Kan was right alongside with him, both of them bursting with energy. Tsunami took in the scene with smile, as another snowball game started up once again. Meanwhile, Hana was still sitting under the kotatsu, enjoying her hot chocolate.

Meanwhile peering from the school rooftop, tonfas by his side, sharp slate grey eyes observed the fluffy brunette who was giggling at her herbivorous friends' antics. A small, round canary soared a few feet away from him before landing on top of his head with a high-pitched 'cheep'. The yellow bird hopped around a few times before it landed on his finger that he had held up.

Rubbing the bird's back gently, his mind kept replaying back the scene he had just witnessed, bringing forth many questions. Most of the answers to these questions seemed to be held within Tsunami's hands. The canary flew off, sensing his master's mood. He tightly gripped one of his tonfa, the other hand cushioning his head as he gazed into the dreary sky. The cold, silent wind carried the sound of laughter and excited chatter into the air, along with a single, soft whisper, "Just what are you, herbivore?"

 **End of Chapter** **Fifteen**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day! Again, Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas!**


	16. New Years and Contests!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello~! Everyone, and did everyone have a wonderful Christmas!I hope everyone did, also I just receive one of the best present ever from my beta, _ObsessiveLady_ , wrote a adorable 69fem27 fanfic! Your are the best! Love you! Also want to give thanks, to another friend of mine, _Blue flame in ice_ , who is helping me with the plot of this story. Thank-you for helping me out. Also if you can, please help promote this story! I want to spread the love of Sky Reborn, and to encourage people to write more Magical Girl! Fem Tsuna!**

 **Tsunami: My so the New Year's are here already~!**

 **Reborn: Well in our world, author New Year's isn't until Friday.**

 **Tsunami: Must say I'm surprise she made it this far with this fanfic, but I hope she continue writing it.**

 **Reborn: And hopefully reach the conclusion. Keep reading folks, because rest assure there are a lots of surprises that lies await for this fanfic. And trust me you don't want to miss it. Ciao for now!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **New Years and Contests!**

"Tsu-chan! Are you finally up?" Nana stepped out from the kitchen doorway as she dried her hands on her apron. The faint sound of footsteps going down the staircase was heard, and the older brunette was met with the sight of her daughter yawning and stretching her arms. Unknown to her, a little spirit was doing the exact same beside her head. Both of them passed by Nana as they went into the kitchen and the younger brunette greeted her mom sleepily, "Hi, Kaa-san."

"For breakfast, I put some New Year's food on the kotetsu. Also, I got two mails from Papa this morning, one of them was addressed to you." Nana smiled, walking in right behind Tsunami.

"Is that so." Tsunami stated with a bored tone. She didn't even look a bit shocked to see the large pile of food that covered the entire table and Reborn and the others digging in.

"Here you go." Nana gave the envelope over to Tsunami, who took one look at the light orange envelope, debating if she should open it or not. "Maa, Papa was so romantic with the love letter he gave me~! Such passionate words!" Nana squealed, clutching her flushed cheeks as she thought about her own letter.

Still wondering whether she should open the envelope or not, Tsunami perked up when she heard Reborn's voice. "You should open it. It might contain some money." He suggested, before stuffing his mouth. Now that Tsunami looked at them, she better hurry and get something to eat before they leave her with nothing.

"I'll open it later." Tsunami stuffed the envelope in her back pocket, taking a seat at the table and fixing herself something to eat.

"Haha! Look Tsuna, Lambo-san has everyone's Otoshidama!" Lambo proclaimed proudly, holding a small stack of colorful money bags and envelopes, while he stood on the table. "Wait, I thought Kaa-san gave you only one. Where did the others come from?" Tsunami asked, sharing her food with Natsu.

"From outside. People were just handing over to him since he embarrassed himself." Reborn answered, patting his slightly round tummy as he laid down, relaxing.

"What?! Lambo you shouldn't be doing that! Kaa-san already gave you one, so that should satisfy you enough." Tsunami scolded. When she closed her eyes for a second, and reopened them, she didn't see Lambo anywhere.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Tsunami searched around the room for the small child, but didn't find him anywhere. "Forget the cow, Tsuna. You have a big day ahead of you. I already informed Mama, so hurry up and finish eating so that she can get you ready." Reborn told, earning two confused look from both a stuffed Natsu, and a tired looking Tsunami.

"Get me ready for what?" asked Tsunami, ignoring the foreboding feeling in the air, and the smirk the evil infant was suddenly wearing.

* * *

"J-just why am I wearing this?" Tsunami hung her head down in utter defeat. Behind her, Nana squealed happily as she examined the petite brunette. "Cute! It's a good thing Mama is such good friends with an important person, as she was the one who lent me that kimono, after I described you to her. I must congratulate Rin-chan for a job well done!" Nana was absolutely radiating with happiness, when Tsunami turned around to face her, cheeks pink.

"K-Kaa-san, are you s-sure this i-is okay?" Tsunami felt a bit unsure, looking at the long _sode_ of the kimono that covered her arms almost completely, allowing only small glimpses of her fingers. Natsu looked at her master, awed. Walking into room next was Bianchi, followed by the kids and Reborn.

"Not bad, Tsuna. Orange is definitely your color." The pink-haired woman smirked.

"Pretty!" A pink-cheeked Lambo and I-Pin exclaimed

"Perfect." Reborn nodded, approving of the look. Just then, they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll go get it. It must be the others, right Reborn?" Bianchi went to go get the door.

"O-others...? Reborn, don't tell…" The situation began to dawn on Tsunami, hearing many faint sounds of footsteps, followed by some more familiar voices that seemed be getting closer. Her knees trembled, trying to resist the urge to dash out the room and hide in her bedroom, when at that moment, the door opened.

"Oi, Tsuna, ready to…" Whatever Yamamoto was about say died on his lips, amber eyes stunned as they openly gaped at the timid, slightly trembling figure before him. Tsunami was wearing a beautiful soft orange kimono, the bottom of the kimono and the sleeves slowly easing into a pale peach-pink color. Pink and light orange okayama peaches were spread around, along with champagne pink, lavender and rose pink flowers. Occasional grouped peach flowers were scattered. A lavender obi was around her petite waist, large pink, red and light orange flowers covering it.

For once, her short messy locks were tamed, combed and parted in the side. A flower kanzashi was pinned to her hair, a pink rose and a slightly smaller azalea holding back her bangs. Attached to the kanzashi were small pale pink cherry blossoms. On the other side, a small pink Japanese anemone was placed. Yamamoto's eyes fell to her lips and gulped, words unable to escape. Was it just him or did Tsunami's lips become more glossy and rosier?

"It's rude to stare at a lady like that, Yamamoto." Reborn chimed in, a smirk hidden behind the shadow of his fedora. Hearing this, Yamamoto stopped himself from gaping at her. "Super cute, Tsuna!" Yamamoto beamed, his smile brightening up the entire room.

"Someone seems more happy than usual." Jirou commented with an all-knowing smirk. Kojirou simply sighed, the slightest hint of a smile on his face. Next, Ryohei and the trio of girls entered the room. "So adorable!" Haru and Kyoko squealed, Hana approving her appearance with a thumbs up. The girls, too, were dressed in beautiful kimonos, Haru's in green, Kyoko's in red and Hana's in white. Their hair was pinned up by accessories.

"I must extremely agree with them, Tsuna!" The boxer declared, calling Tsunami by her first name for the first time, fist pumped out in the air. Kan copied him with her own fist held out. "Your cuteness is definitely burning like the sun, Natsu-master!" The chibi Sun Spirit exclaimed, the image of a brightly shining sun behind, heating the room up.

"Oi! Man up already! She covered her face, so stop acting a wuss." Uri grumbled, flying into the room, while right behind her was Bianchi covering her face with a mask as she carried Gokudera in the room. "Hayato, can you stand on your own now?" Bianchi asked the pale teen, who snatched his arms away from her, staggering a little as he stood on his legs.

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" Worry laced through Tsunami's voice as she ran over to the silverette bomber, a hand placed on his back, helping him stand. Hearing the sweet voice of his angel, Gokudera instantly regained his strength, about to shoot a happy puppy look over to Tsunami, only to fall speechless. Tsunami was practically glowing in his eyes as he took in her appearance. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he stared at her.

"H-Hime?" Gokudera felt his strength leaving his body, wobbling backwards and hitting his head on the ground as he fainted with a bright red face and a bloody nose. "Gokudera-kun!?" Tsunami exclaimed worriedly. Yamamoto just waved the entire thing off, placing a comforting hand on Tsunami's shoulder.

"It's okay, Tsuna, he'll be okay. This is usual for him."

 _'That's why I'm worried. No normal person should faint that much!'_ Tsunami shouted mentally as she looked at the silverete on the ground with concerned eyes.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Tsunami asked. Suddenly the floor in the center of the room opened, a platform raising up and revealing Reborn dressed in a blue and orange kimono with a bizarre hairstyle, a fan-shaped Leon in his hands.

"I invited them." He announced.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tsunami sighed and shook her head. "We're about to begin the official Vongola Family Ceremonial New Year's Battle." Reborn said, a shrewd gleam in his eyes.

"Huh?" Tsunami looked confusedly. Reborn looked outside the window. "Your opponent is here." Tsunami followed his gaze, and saw a truck coming towards her house, noticing a bunch of familiar looking men in the back of the trunk, along with a charming blond.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Everyone hop on!" The blond cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, making her even more confused. "Dino-nii?" On the ground, Gokudera twitched at the sound of him and his name.

* * *

"Wow. Tsuna, you look absolutely adorable and beautiful in your kimono. Just like a hime." Dino gently took hold of Tsunami's hand and kissed the back of it courteously. This earned gasps, glares and growls from the others.

"Tsunami-chan has rose in ranks and is about to get herself an older man. That's my girl." One very proud Hana grinned while Kyoko and Haru blushed from the blond's actions. Ryohei and Kan were shouting into the distance by the river. Yamamoto's smile was forced, and for once, he was not holding Gokudera back who held sticks of dynamite in his hands.

"That damn Bronco… Who the hell does he think he is, touching Hime so informally like that… I'll blow him into pieces!" The dangerous-looking silverete snarled. Gokudera, being half-Italian, knew that the kiss on her hand wasn't entirely platonic, as usually, the male would press his lips against the other's hand for a few seconds. However, the blond's lips lingered for a while, raising his hackles more.

"Master is so popular." Natsu blushed.

"She just has a certain unusual charm to her that others don't have." Kojirou said.

"A bit like you, Natsu!" Jirou grinned, throwing an arm around the little spirit. Unfortunately, he was kicked on the head and he tumbled several feet back. "Stay away from Natsu, you dog!" Uri growled, hugging Natsu and pressing her close to her chest, making the Sky Spirit slightly turn blue in the face. "U-Uri… can't b-breath…"

"Dino, stop flirting with my student." Looks like iron-hammer Leon was back in action, knocking Dino away from the blushing brunette while Reborn hopped into Tsunami's arms. "Now as I was saying, we will be hosting this year's official Vongola Family Ceremonial New Year battle." Reborn stated.

"Reborn, what exactly is this Vongola Ceremonial thing that you are talking about?" Tsunami asked the infant, earning a smug smirk from him. "As the future boss, you should know this, Tsuna. It's a tradition, a battle between our allied families." He gestured towards the Chiavarone family. "It shows each other's enthusiasm for the new year."

"A battle? Don't tell me we would be using guns or swords to fight?!" Tsunami's mind suddenly came with an image of bloody mafia war as she started to panic.

"You've been reading way too much mafia manga. No, representatives from each family compete in the New-Year themed events, and the team with the most points wins." Brown eyes widened once she saw the large decorated scoreboard that stood beside her, wondering when that had gotten there. "The winning family get a fabulous prize." Dino added, a small grin on his face.

"Phew. So it's just a regular game. That's good to hear." Tsunami placed a hand over her pounding heart. However, it quickly shattered into teeny tiny bits once Reborn spoke up. "But the losing family has to pay a fine of 100 million yen."

"What kind of punishment is that?!" The fuming brunette yelled, a cute frown on her face.

"It can't be helped. Rules are rules after all."

"You're evil, you know that." Tsunami felt tired and drained all of sudden. "Just to let you know, Tsunami, I will be going all out since my prize is you." Dino suddenly said, a serious expression appearing.

"M-Me?" Pink dusted Tsunami's cheeks as she pointed at herself, making Dino smile. "If we win, Tsunami will go to Italy with me." The heir of the Chiavarone Family declared, earning outraged shouts from the others. Even though he didn't show it on his face, Reborn himself didn't see this bold statement coming from his ex-student.

"What the hell was that, you damn Bronco?!" A livid Gokudera shouted. Yamamoto was by his side, looking serious. If someone looked closer, they'd see the anger that was burning in his eyes.

"Take Tsuna-chan away?" Both Haru and Kyoko was displeased to hear, while Hana somehow was sitting beside Reborn all of sudden, a glint of interest in her eyes. "What do you mean you're taking away Tsuna?!" The boxer yelled, before adding. "As if I'll let you take her before she even had the chance to join the Boxing Club!"

"You gotta be kidding me right?" Uri deadpanned at Ryohei's exclamation. Jirou and Kojirou flew over to her, the former still looking a bit battered.

"Shouldn't you be upset as well? I mean, if Natsu's master leave, Natsu leaves with her." Jirou said cautiously. Realization dawned upon Uri, who screamed with wrath while red flames burst from behind her, both Rain Spirits easily knocked aside by the intensity of her anger.

"That's the burning spirit I'm talking about, Uri!" Kan cheered with a grin, as Natsu stared, clueless, wondering what was wrong with Uri.

"This way, we can always be together." Dino smiled dopily, coming up with many different images that involved Tsunami.

 _"Dino-nii! I missed you~!" This image held Tsunami dressed in yellow sundress, running down a long flight of stairs and jumping into Dino's arms. Both of them laughed happily as the blond spun her around._

 _"Dino-nii, I cut my finger trying to make you lunch." Tears welled up in the corners of Tsunami's eyes, wearing a cute frilly apron standing in a kitchen by a stove. 'Let's Nii-san take care of it for you.' Dino placed the injured finger in his mouth, earning a blush from the adorable brunette._

 _The last image held Tsunami shyly walking into Dino's room late at night, a blanket wrapped around her petite frame. Innocent brown eyes fell onto the blonde, who shut his book close, and hurried over to her. "Tsuna, what's wrong?" Dino asked worriedly, only for Tsunami to collapse onto his chest._

 _"Dino-nii, I had a bad dream and was wondering… if I could sleep with you tonight." Long, thick eyelashes fluttered as she looked at him timidly under her lashes. Dino hugged her tight, leaning down close. "Of course. Dino-nee will protect Tsuna from the bad dreams."_

 _"Really?" Their face grew closer, both of them focusing on each other's lips._

 _"Of course." Dino murmured back. Just when it looked as if their lips were about to touch –_

He was brought to the real world painfully when a powerful sword slash, dynamite and gun-shot was aimed at him.

"Sister Complex, my ass." Gokudera grumbled, dusting his hands off. Yamamoto grinned beside him, looking satisfied at the damage that was done to the male as he placed his hands on his hips proudly. Tsunami stared in pure disbelief at what had just happened, eyes on the unconscious blond on the ground.

"Alright, let's begin." Reborn said, not sparing even a single glance at the unconscious male.

"D-Dino-nii!"

* * *

 **Round One: Fortune Slips**

After blowing on a sea-shell horn, Reborn began to announce the first round. "The first round is fortune-telling."

"Fortune-telling?" Tsunami questioned, before seeing a large crocodile rise from the water.

"What in the world?!" The brunette cried, taking cautious steps back and quickly cowering behind Yamamoto as she gripped his shirt in fear.

"It's a fortune telling crocodile that I imported from home." Reborn informed the group. "Fortune telling crocodile?!" The group screeched. Tsunami squeezed her eyes shut and her grasp on the taller teen's sleeves became tighter. Feeling a warm hand pet her head carefully, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was Yamamoto.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." He gave her an assuring smile to which she answered with a shaky one. Gokudera clicked in his tongue in annoyance, the feeling of envy expressed in his forest green eyes. The crocodile opened its mouth, showing a bunch of slips of paper.

"Draw the fortune slips from its mouth. But if you are too slow in grabbing it before its mouth closes…" Reborn threw a thick log at the creature, whom had shattered it immediately under its sharp teeth easily. "Are you trying to get some arms bitten off?!" Tsunami exclaimed, anxious eyes on Reborn.

"Games must have thrills." Reborn answered her innocently. "Besides, how do you get points with fortune slips?" Tsunami asked, hands on her hips.

"Like this: Very good fortune- 2 points. Better fortune- 1 point. Good Fortune-0 points. Negative Fortune- -1 point. Very Bad Fortune- -2 points." Reborn set out to explain the rules of the game to them, holding a chart in his hands. Tsunami nodded her head, getting the instructions, before realizing something.

"The crocodile being here is pointless! You're evil, Reborn! Your sadistic ways scares me sometimes." Tsunami yelled heatedly at the infant who paid her no mind. "It's tradition." He glowed with pure cuteness that nearly blinded Tsunami, as Haru and Kyoko squealed. Hana remained unaffected, drinking green tea.

 _'Don't let that cute act fool you. He's the devil reincarnated, Tsuna!'_ Tsunami had to remind herself, keeping herself from falling under Reborn's spell, shielding her eyes with her hands.

"Alright! Leave it to me." Ryohei stepped forward. "You got this Ryohei! Showing them your burning spirit!" Kan shouted, granting on Uri's nerve. "Good luck, Sempai!" Yamamoto encouraged. "You can do it, Onii-chan!" Kyoko cheered.

"Extreme straight punch!" The boxer roared, thrusting his fist inside the crocodile's mouth. "Nice straight punch!" Kan praised. "Damn it, stop yelling into my ear!" Uri snapped, a demonic look on her face.

"The battle is between the points that the fortune slips provide." Reborn reminded the white-haired boxer. "I don't believe in fortune slips! You decide your own destiny!" The group stared in awe at the boxer, but flinched once they saw the crocodile clench down on his fist.

"Sempai?"

"O-Onii-chan!" A few worriedly called out to the boxer. Meanwhile, Hana found a small yellow bird flying in the sky. "Hmm, I think I've seen that bird from somewhere." She mused, taking another sip of her tea.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, yanking his arm from the creature's mouth, hand full of slips. He grinned proudly at a job well done. He slammed his hand down on the table beside Reborn. Uri and Natsu flew over to the infant to take a peek at the fortune slips, only to pale as Reborn began to read out all the bad fortune that Ryohei pulled out. By the end of the round, Tsuna hung her head down in defeat, seeing how Dino was grinning proudly as his family was in the lead with one point, while her own family had minus -16.

"Seems like they had a start off on a bad foot." Jirou sighed, Kojirou and Kan by his side.

* * *

 **Round Two: Japanese Battledore**

Reborn blew the horn again, "Second round is 'Japanese Battledore'." Reborn announced. He threw two battledores onto the ground in front of both teams, but they landed with a loud terrific 'thud'. "What are these?" Tsunami asked warily. "These are the battledores, made from steel and weighing 50 kilos." Reborn explained.

"50 kilos?" Tsuna gasped. "And the shuttlecock is 20 kilos." Reborn added for emphasis. "Why do we have to play battledore with these?" Tsunami demanded. "I told you, it's tradition." Reborn once again went all cute angel on Tsunami, who quickly shielded her eyes from the extreme cuteness.

"This seem to be Yamamoto's element, right, Kojirou?" Jirou grinned, his twin nodding in agreement as he smiled. "Maa maa, this looks fun!" Yamamoto tried to calm the brunette's nerves by petting her head gently. "This kind of battledore seems exciting." Yamamoto picked up one of the battledores, inspecting it as he held it in his hands.

"B-Be careful, Y-Yamamoto!" Tsunami called, earning a lighthearted smile from the other. Gokudera glared but did nothing as he stood protectively behind Tsunami. "Don't worry, Tsuna! This is about same as the bats I use for swinging practice." Yamamoto grinned. "R-really?" Tsunami said, slightly surprised by this new bit of information.

Yamamoto held up the battledore and swung it a few times, a harsh wind being blown every time as he swung, proving it had a lot of weight. "As expected from a sportsman Yamamoto!" Tsunami gushed in admiration; Yamamoto blushed, a grin on his face as he heard Tsunami admire his skills. The silveret gritted his teeth as he resisted the urge to bomb the bastard who was stealing the Hime's glorious attention.

Dino whistled and called a member of his family, who was a gigantic, muscled man who stepped forward. "Don't run away now, boy." Brutus taunted. Tsunami was on the sidelines with dread written all over her face, but Yamamoto was calm and smiled at his competitor. "If you drop the shuttlecock or knock it outside the court, you lose." Reborn briefly explained as the two competitors faced each other from either side of the court.

"I hope Yamamoto-kun can bring us a win this round." Natsu said, worrying her nails with her teeth, Uri by her side. "So it's like badminton." Yamamoto summed up. "Don't lose, baseball-brat!" Uri yelled. "The game is for three points, and the winner will receive 20 points." Reborn added. "So if Yamamoto wins, we can still get ahead of the Cavallone by 3 more points." Gokudera pointed out. "I see." Tsuna nodded, looking anxious.

"Let's start." Reborn announced as he blew a whistle to commence the game. Brutus served and the shuttlecock came fast at the idol. "Take that!" Yamamoto returned the serve, but it was so strong that the battledore flew out of his grasp and landed behind him.

"Yamamoto, you okay?" Tsuna asked in worry, about to take a step forward over to him, but stopped as to her surprise, the baseball ace was smiling while massaging his wrist. "Amazing, now this is interesting." Yamamoto said as he walked over to pick up the battledore. "Let's start this again."

"I'm glad to see that he is doing okay." Tsunami looked relieved, placing a hand over her heart as she smiled tenderly. "Hmm, Haru is sensing some lovey-lovey vibes between Tsuna-chan and Yamamoto." Haru crept up behind her and narrowed her eyes at the blushing brunette.

"I-It isn't-"

"There is no such relationship like that between them, woman!" Gokudera snarled testily, standing in front of Tsunami. He didn't want that damn woman having baseless ideas about the baseball player and his hime. "Hmph, Haru is sensing jealousy from Gokudera." Haru huffed and turned around, arms firmly crossed in front of her chest.

"Why you..." Gokudera was itching to reach his dynamite.

Long story short, at the end of the game, Yamamoto's strike was so strong that Brutus ducked as the shuttlecock passed by and launched into the sky to never be seen again. Too bad it count as an out, still putting them behind.

* * *

 **Round Five: Make a Rice Cake!**

It was now round five and Tsunami mentally wept, as they were still behind, losing the other two rounds in between. It meant that she will mostly likely have to pay that large sum of money, money that she can never afford. She felt her soul escape through her mouth and try to reach the bright gates of heaven. Of course, her mind had quickly dismissed the other bet that was proposed by Dino.

"All the points for this round is doubled, meaning whoever wins this round wins the entire battle. All team members are to participate in making the rice cakes." Reborn informed them, Hana, who was sitting beside him, was already eating a rice cake.

"That means if we lose..." Everyone looked at the oblivious Tsunami, who was puffing her cheeks and pouting at Reborn while he teased her.

 _'Bye-bye, everyone! I'm leaving to Italy to stay with Dino-nii forever and ever~!'_ Tsunami, who was wearing a beautiful light orange dress and a sun hat to match, was held close by an evilly smirking Dino, riding off into the distance on a large boat. One of her dainty hand held onto her hat as to not let it fly away as she waved, Natsu beside her, also waving.

 _'We will not lose. We can't afford to lose.'_ Each member silently vowed, determination radiating off of them. Their aura was so strong that even Tsunami could sense it easily. "W-What's with t-them?" Tsunami took a cautious step back. Peering at them over the rim of her cup, Hana sipped the tea. "What a weird bunch that I associate myself with. Hmm, that bird is still there, weird." One of her eyebrow raised, eyes still on the round canary as it flapped its little wings. Its beady little eyes seemed to have been fixed on Tsunami for some strange reason.

"Let's win this fight, people. Hime is on the line here. We can't afford to lose." Gokudera suddenly became team leader, taking one look over at Dino's family before smirking smugly. "Let's not forget, we're the one with home field advantage." He jabbed a thumb at the other family, who was staring confusedly at the equipment.

 _'That's right, Dino and his men are from Italy.'_ Tsunami saw what Gokudera was talking, turning her head back around and saw that her friends was already getting to work. She watched each one of them resolutely set to work. "They're really determined."

"If only you knew the reason why." Hana muttered. While on the sidelines on Tsunami's side, the Guardian spirits were cheering for their team members. "Secret plan!" I-pin and Lambo shielded the group from the other team. Tsunami was helping Haru and Kyoko, when Lambo yelled.

"We won't show you no matter what!" Lambo pulled out several grenades and blasted away the sneaky opponents who had come to check their techniques. Unfortunately for him, one of the grenades rolled over to Yamamoto and Gokudera, blew them away and blasted the unfinished mochi up in the air.

"Oh no, the unfinished mochi everyone worked so hard on!" Tsunami cried, watching the dough soar through the air, about to land in the water. Her eyes showed a hint of orange. "I will not let their hard efforts go to waste."

"Natsu-master! Heads up!" Kan called out, a small yellow ball of fire in her hand that she threw towards Tsunami. It disappeared into her chest, and her body momentarily glowed yellow. Her eyes gained a fiery look and she rolled back her sleeves and the bottom of her kimono. "Burning! Come here, mochi!" With her burning passionate soul, Tsunami split the river in half as she ran with full speed, jumping high in the air, and quickly catching the mochi in her hand. She safely landed, before making her back to her friends. "Burning!" She exclaimed one more time, before returning back to normal.

An embarrassed red blush covered her face. "I-I g-g-got the mochi!" She stuttered, holding out the mochi dough.

"Tsuna, what an extreme spirit!" Ryohei cheered, looking quite impressed.

"Idiot, that was because of that spirit of yours!" Gokudera snapped, but happy to see that Tsunami was okay and that she held the mochi in her hands. They got back to work, the team set forth with making the mochi, when Reborn blew his horn. "Time's up!" He announced. Both Dino and their team made their way towards the infant, each holding the bento box that held their mochi.

"We tried making it but..." Dino held out the mochi him and his men tried to make. Reborn used his chopsticks, chewing it slowly. "It's absolutely horrible." He swallowed, moving his head over to Tsunami.

"I thought as much. Well, there goes my chance of stealing away my cute lil' sis." Dino sighing a bit sadly at his defeat, missing the victorious gleam the other team held in their eyes, despite their neutral expression.

"Hang in there, Dino-nii." Tsunami comforted the blond by patting him on his head, as Reborn took a bite out of the mochi her team made. He was greatly pleased at what he tasted, as it instantly got rid of the awful taste of the mochi he had before. "Game over. Vongola Family wins." Reborn announced, earning a cheer from Tsuna and her friends, along with their Guardian spirits.

Everything was going good, until Bianchi showed up with her own homemade mochi, looking beautiful in her own kimono, with her hair pinned up by a hair stick. Her appearance made Gokudera faint, something Tsunami had expected, but yet still curious how it came to this. "Poor Gokudera-kun-" Tsunami murmured, when she suddenly felt something push into her mouth.

"Try some. I used a new special ingredients in it." Tsunami could had sworn that before she blanked out, she saw an image of a snake behind Bianchi, as she muttered 'love rival eliminated.' The new year ended with Natsu, as usual, panicking over Tsunami, along with the others who hurriedly stood over her. Somewhere deep in Tsunami's subconscious, she sensed a foreboding feeling about the upcoming year, yet at the same time, she was excited for it to come.

 **End of Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day! Have a wonderful happy New Year's!**


	17. Unsuspected Surprise Meeting!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: For all those who is a huge fan of my other work, such as Duel Idol I'm taking a long break from it. I haven't really been into Yu-Gi-Oh much these days. As I only been watching Shugo CHara, and a ep. of KHR again. I don't know when I will update it, maybe until I at least finish the first arc of this story. I really don't know.**

 **Tsunami: What with this flashly fireworks costume?**

 **Reborn: It's New Year's Eve, Tsuna!**

 **Tsunami: That right!**

 **Reborn, Tsunami and Kei-Kei Yuki: Happy New Year's Everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Unsuspected Surprise Meeting**

"Huh? Where's everyone?" Tsunami raised her eyebrows in confusion as she stepped into the kitchen, taking in the unusual silence that hung in the air. The rest of the usual member's seats looked empty as she sat down, fixing herself something to eat. She savored the food slowly, grateful for the fact that no one was there to steal it.

"Reborn-sama and the others are not here." Natsu looked around, resting on top of Tsunami's head. The brunette was wearing white Capri pants and a light orange shirt with rainbows and stars printed on them, with slippers on her feet.

"Looks like everyone had plans this morning, which means today, you're with me, Tsu-chan." Nana smiled, piling more delicious baked goods in the decorative square box that laid on the kitchen counter.

"Are we going somewhere?" Tsunami asked after swallowing some of her food. Her mother turned around, the joyful smile never leaving her face. "Un, we're going to visit a very special friend of mine to say thank you for the kimono that you wore for New Year's." Nana answered. She packed the baked goods, which smelled like matcha to the younger brunette's nose, and quickly got ready. Tsunami slipped a yellow hoodie jacket on, and some tennis shoes, before both of them headed out.

After a twenty-minute walk, Tsunami huffed a little as she wiped sweat off of her temple, while Nana looked ecstatic and was all sunshine and sparkles, eyes brightening up once her eyes laid rest on the familiar surroundings. "We're here, Tsu-chan~!" The older brunette announced merrily. Hearing this, both Tsunami and Natsu looked up, only to have a thunder shock of an expression as they took in the house. Wait, scratch that, that was no house, it was a huge Japanese style _mansion_. It let out an intimidating aura that made Tsunami not want to walk in.

"It's so huge! Who is this mysterious person, Master?" Natsu asked, looking a bit overwhelmed and amazed. "How I wish I knew, Natsu." The brunette muttered, scratching her head as she tried to think of who her mother's friend could be. After ringing the doorbell, the gate to the mansion opened, as an elderly woman walked out. She was dressed in a fine dark green kimono, decorated with lilies. She bowed politely as she greeted Nana.

"It's good to see you here gain, Nana-chan. Oh, and who is this young lady?" The woman was definitely not like the others old ladies her age, her eyes shined with plenty of wisdom and intelligence, as they landed on Tsunami, who began to feel a little shy.

"It's good to see you again as well. This is my daughter, Sawada Tsunami." Nana bowed in return before introducing the teen, who respectfully did the same. "Hmm, I see. She definitely took her looks after you." The woman mused, making the older brunette giggle and Tsunami's cheeks to flush a cotton candy pink. She showed them the way inside.

"Master, even this room seems big." Natsu said, as the small group went inside the waiting area, sitting down on the soft mattress pillows seiza-style. They patiently waited for the occupant of the mansion to make her appearance.

 _'I wonder who the important friend of Kaa-san's is.'_ Tsunami wondered, when they heard soft footsteps and a woman's voice speak out from the other side of the door. "Sorry for my late appearance, but I had some important business to take care of."

Sliding the door open, Tsunami was met with the sight of what had to be the most beautiful woman she had ever encountered on her life. She was certainly taller than any of them here, and had porcelain skin and sharp features. She wore a flourishing purple kimono, dyed red roses, lilies and red azaleas blossoming on the sleeves and on the bottom half of kimono.

Her long, silky raven hair was let down and neatly combed straight, cascading like a waterfall as it rested on her lower back. A red flower was pinned to the side of her hair, a stark contrast to her pale skin and her dark hair. Her ruby red lips were pulled into a faint smile. But it wasn't just the woman's beauty that had Tsunami stunned. No, it was the familiarity that she held to a certain someone that had her even more shocked.

"M-Master, doesn't she look similar to someone…?" Natsu asked, tilting her head to the side. She trembled when an image of the scary raven-haired teen with tonfas popped into her mind. "N-no, they c-can't be related." Tsunami quickly shook the thought from her head, not even wanting to think about the dangerous head prefect.

"Welcome. It's nice to see you again, Nana-chan." The woman greeted as she took a seat. Her perceptive silver eyes made the younger brunette flinch when they were placed on her. Natsu quickly scurried into her hair, poking her head out between the soft brown locks.

"Hmm, so this is your daughter. She reminds me of you a little, back in our younger days. So, friend, what brings you here?" The woman asked, the ageing woman from before coming in with a tray of green tea. She placed them down before taking her leave.

"My Tsu-chan definitely is adorable." Nana agreed, earning a small whine from Tsunami. She handed the packed box of the baked goods over to the raven-haired woman, who took it gently from her hands. "Nana-chan, what is this for?" She asked, peering down confusedly at the lavender clothed box.

"It's to say thank you for the kimono you made Tsu-chan. My, it was splendid and beautiful, Rin-chan~!" The older brunette squealed happily, clasping her hands together. "I'm happy to see you were pleased and you. What did you think?" The woman turned her gaze back to Tsunami. "I-I thought it w-was beautiful as well. The details and the colors w-were my favorite." The brunette felt herself stutter under the woman's intense stare.

She finally closed her eyes with a small smile, re-opening them as she turned her attention to Nana. "I did my best to design it to fit your image after the way Nana-chan described you. Sweet, innocent, gentle, bright yet soft colors suited you the best." Her smile turned gentle and sincere, looking back at the brunette. "You remind me of a peach blossom, who is still in the stage of bud, but one day, for sure, you will blossom beautifully." The woman said, making Tsunami blush.

"Rin-sama, I have the list of orders from this month's clients and the dates that the kimonos are expected to be ready." The old woman placed a small stack of papers on the table, and the raven-haired woman flipped through each. Tsunami saw a glimpse of how each paper was printed on both sides.

"Also, don't forget that there's a trunk show to do, showing off our newest line of kimonos to some of our important customers and business partners." She informed, as the woman scanned the list of the names, a serious expression painted on her face.

"I am well prepared, but make sure that all the models are at the place and an hour earlier than the set time, especially our main model. I need to go over a few things with when it comes down on showing off the leading kimono of the show." The raven-haired woman strictly said.

Tsunami looked confused at the conversation. Nana smiled and scooted closer to her. "Rin-chan here is a famous kimono designer, who has made the world shocking advancement of bringing back the love of kimono, especially in Japan. She is also very famous overseas, for her beautifully made, one-of-a-kind kimonos. I heard that she even gets requests from celebrities, and other rich and famous people." The older brunette winked after passing this piece of information.

"Wow, what an important famous figure that your mother knows." Natsu said, now looking at the woman in a new light. "You can say that again." Tsunami replied.

"I'm thinking of making a few changes to some of the kimonos, but will someone pick the materials for me?" She placed a thoughtful look on her face. Just then, another person made his appearance, sliding the door open.

"Good evening, Okaa-san." The raven-haired teen greeted, dressed in his uniform. He covered his mouth as he yawned softly. Tsunami's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock. "Oh, Kyoya, I see that you've woke up from your nap." The teen's mother smiled. Feeling a familiar presence, slate grey eyes looked across the room and locked eyes with the brunette.

"Herbivore…?" He murmured, voice laced with confusion as Tsunami turned into stone, both from the realization and the fear.

"Rin-chan, is this your son? Aah, he's so handsome. He looks just like his Tou-san. Hello, I'm Sawada Nana and this is my daughter, Sawada Tsunami. You two might know each other since you go to the same school." Nana said with a bright, cheery smile, completely missing the intense gaze the other teen had as he stared straight at Tsunami.

Watching the reaction between the two, Rin was curious to know what relationship they had, her own sharp eyes eyeing her son. "Kyoya, I need you to pick some fabrics for me, and while you're at it, why don't you take Nana-chan's daughter with you." Even though she asked in a sweet, motherly tone, the raven-haired teen knew that she left no room for discussion, much less declining.

"Let's go, herbivore." Hibari abruptly turned, his jacket floating slightly at the motion, as Tsunami made her way to follow after him with stiff, robotic movements. "Have fun, Tsu-chan!" Nana waved them off merrily.

* * *

 _'The silence is so thick that even a sharp blade won't be able to cut it_ _.'_ Natsu thought, sitting on top of Tsunami's hair, her master looking as if she was debating with herself to either run away or stay. The raven-haired teen, who was a foot ahead, continued to glance back at her master, almost as if he wanted to demand her about something. If so, what could it be, and why was he hesitating, Natsu wondered.

"Huh?" Honey brown eyes blinked, once she felt something other than Natsu settle within her hair. Passing by glass window, Tsunami took a look at what could be sitting in her hair and saw a small, adorable canary.

"What a cute bird." The brunette smiled. The bird flapped its wings and flew out to rub against her cheeks, making her giggle. Hearing the soft sounds of the brunette's laughs, Hibari stopped and turned around, only to be met with the warm sight of Tsunami chuckling as the small bird nuzzled her pink cheeks. She reached out a finger to pat the bird, who seemed to love her attention.

"Hibird." Hibari called to the canary, who, with one last snuggle from Tsunami, flew over to him and rested on his finger.

"Hi-Hibari-san, does that b-bird perhaps belong to you?" The brunette timidly asked, only for the bird itself to answer. "Bite to death! Bite to death!" It chirped happily, making both Tsunami and Natsu to sweat-drop.

 _'It definitely belongs to him_ _.'_ Both of them concluded. Hibari then took a long look at the brunette, having a flashback of yesterday. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, a tonfa was aimed at Tsunami's neck, as cold grey eyes glared at her.

Seeing the infamous weapon of death pointed at her, the shorter teen paled and her legs began to tremble, as she feared for her life. "H-H-Hi-Hibari-san...?"

"Explain something to me, herbivore." Hibari took a step closer, the chilly metal pressing against her skin as his eyes narrowed. "Tell me exactly what you are." He demanded, his tone showing no room for excuses. She knew there was no way she could dodge the question. Her fear wiped away all the strength in her legs and she dropped to her knees.

Seeing how she was doomed, Tsunami sighed and set off to explain everything to the head prefect, who was kneeling before her. He took in every word she said, from the beginning to the end with a cool expression. "Is that all?" He simply asked, when she was finished.

"Y-yes, that is all." Tsunami nodded, waiting for the pain that was sure to come. When she saw the prefect reach out his hand, she shut her eyes tight, only to re-open them in shock when he gripped her chin instead. He brought her face close to his, staring straight into her eyes.

"Join the Disciplinary Committee." He stated, shocking the brunette and the tiny spirit.

"D-Disciplinary…!" Natsu began.

"Committee…?" Tsunami finished, in pure disbelief. Somehow, Hibari pulled a female version of the Disciplinary Committee's uniform out of nowhere. The canary landed on the shoulder of the outfit. "Join! Join! Join!" He chirped. For the first time in her life, she didn't know whether to sweat drop or faint at the absurdity of the scene.

"L-let's just go get the fabric, Hibari-san."

* * *

After getting the materials, the two teens made their way back, until Tsunami's stomach starting growling. The brunette blushed at the embarrassing sound her stomach let out and clutched her abdomen.

Hibari eyed her and a small smirk was on his lips. "You certainly seem hungry. Let's go and get you something to eat." He said, leading her into a nearby sushi restaurant.

"Welcome to – Ah, Tsuna? Hibari-senpai?" Hearing the familiar voice, Tsunami saw that the person who called out to them was none other than Yamamoto, who was preparing sushi.

"Y-Yamamoto? What are you doing here?" The brunette asked, taking a seat near the bar, Hibari following after her. Jirou and Kojirou flew over to Natsu.

"Yo Natsu! How's it going?" Jirou asked. The three spirits started chitchatting, while the two teens talked with the baseball ace.

"So your family owns this place. How cool~!" The girl exclaimed, looking awed. The grinning idol's cheeks turned a little pink, which was not missed by a certain someone who was serving sushi to a customer.

"Herbivore, I don't feel like wasting time here so hurry up." The head prefect ordered, as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "H-hai, Hibari-san." Tsunami quickly requested for some of the specials in the restaurant, getting something for Natsu as well. "Ne Tsuna, why's Hibari-senpai here with you?" Yamamoto whispered in Tsunami's ears softly, after placing down her order.

"I'll explain everything to you tomorrow." Tsunami muttered back, the tip of her ears turning pink as Yamamoto nodded. Seeing how the place was slowly starting to gain a crowd, and knowing how a certain prefect disliked crowding, the brunette swiftly gulped down her food, saying a quick goodbye to the star athlete before leaving.

"See ya tomorrow, Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved, as Tsunami ran after Hibari who was already a feet away from the building. After both of them were out of sight, an older figure, who he bore great resemblance to, stepped up beside him. "Not a bad catch. She'll make a cute Yamamoto one day in the future." The older man teased. Yamamoto tried to deny the claims, despite the noticeable pink color dusted on his cheeks.

* * *

Once again, silence descended upon the two, but it was a comfortable silence this time. Tsunami was at ease, taking in her surroundings until her eyes caught sight of a bakery. Her footsteps stopped, and her small, dainty hands reached out and gripped the hem of Hibari's jacket. He paused and turned around, only to be met by the blinding sight of the smiling Tsunami, a combination of light yellow and orange background behind her. "Hibari-san, may we please stop at the bakery? My sweet tooth's suddenly acting up again."

Hibari, by all his rights, was about to deny it, yet even he himself was confused at how the two ended up inside somehow. His eyes were on the giggling chibi form of the herbivore who gushed and squealed happily at the different baked goods she laid her eyes on. "They all look so delicious~!" A small line of drool ran down the side of her mouth, as her eyes were replaced with red hearts, taking in the variety of sweets. Unknown to the prefect, a little spirit was wearing the same expression as her master, seeing how they both had a huge love for sweets.

"Hello, how may I help you today, Miss?" The lady behind the counter asked politely. Tsunami ordered a slice of chocolate layer cake, before turning her eyes over at Hibari. He quirked an eyebrow up as she narrowed her eyes, looking like as if she was scrutinizing him, before turning back to the woman. "I'll have a few of your matcha flavored cookies as well, please." The brunette asked, as the woman nodded. After taking their seat, her order was placed on the table along with two cups of iced tea.

Hibari was taken back slightly when a certain aroma hit his nose, blinking when he saw a cookie right in front of his face. Natsu was already digging into the cake, not even waiting for Tsunami. "I remember the flavor of the cookies Kaa-san made for your mother and I thought that you two might share the same taste in sweets." Hibari was mildly impressed, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips.

Unknown to them, a few ladies, who were inside the shop, watched the raven-haired teen lean over a little and opening his mouth as he took a bite of the cookie that Tsunami held out to him, a soft smile on her face. In the eyes of the others, the cool and handsome dark-haired teen and the sweetly smiling brunette held a lovely image of a shoujo manga couple, making them blush as they tried to hold their squeals back.

"Not bad." He muttered, savoring the taste. Slate grey eyes narrowed at the little animal when she giggled, a hand held out as she swiped her thumb over the corner of his lips. "H-Hibari-san has crumbles on him. I'm glad to that you seem to like it." His eyes still on the brunette, Hibari began to notice that there was something special about the fluffy-haired herbivore's smile. His gaze continued to linger on her as he watched her take a bite of her cake. She moaned in delight as the sweet, moist, soft textures of the cake made her taste buds tingle.

"So tasty~! Ah, here Hibari-san!" For the first time, Tsunami was smiling freely and without any fear around the head prefect, as she held out a piece of cake to him, until she realized something. "Ah, Hibari-san doesn't really look like the type to like chocolate… Sorry, Hibari-san, for asking you–" The brunette was silenced when Hibari inclined his head forward and ate the portion that was offered to him.

Wiping the chocolate icing that was smeared on his cheek with his thumb, he licked it lightly. "Delicious." He coolly said, unaware of the blushing faces of the girls in the shop, one of them even fainting with a dopey grin.

Pleased with his answer, Tsunami looked at the time on her watch. "We should hurry, it's getting late." The brunette said, Hibari agreeing with her.

* * *

When the two made their way back to the Hibari residence, they were met with a loud, outraged cry that came from Hibari Rin. Hibari's mother paced around the room as both the older woman and Nana tried to calm the almost livid raven-haired woman down. "This is a disaster. My main model has cancelled on me and I have no one to fill her spot. How could we possibly know someone who has this exact same measurements?!" Looking at the chart, a look of recognition flashed by Nana's face, which was caught by Rin.

"I saw that, Nana-chan. You know someone, don't you?" She demanded, placing her hands on the older brunette's shoulders.

"W-well I do, but she's not a model. Nor does she have any experience in the field or have interest in it." Nana smiled nervously. "Leave the other things up to me, but if you can get her here, I would be in your debt." Seeing the pleading look in her friend's eyes, Nana sighed and looked across the room, everyone following her line of vision.

"E-eh? M-m-me?!" Tsunami blinked her eyes confusedly, pointing a finger at herself. She took a few steps back and shook her head viciously. "N-no way! I c-can't possibly do t-that! I-I'll embarrass you!" The brunette found herself pressed against the wall as Rin advanced on her predatorily.

"Anything is possible with practice. Give me an hour with you and I guarantee that you'll be ready for the show." Before Tsunami even had time to decline one more time, she found herself tied up, with duct tape on her mouth as she was carried off.

"Mama wishes you good luck, Tsu-chan!" Nana happily waved at her daughter, hoping her longtime friend won't be too hard on her daughter. The next hour, Tsunami will always remember the experience she had to endure as pure hell.

 _"Stand straight, your posture is incorrect!" Rin yelled, who suddenly held a large paper fan in hand, smacking the brunette with it every time she made a mistake._

 _"Balance! Your walk is horrible!" A stack of scrolls were placed on Tsunami's head as she was forced to walk in a straight line._

 _"What kind of forced smile is that? Remember, gentle, beauty and sweet! You mess it up again and it's triple the hits!" The fierce woman barked out, holding out the fan towards Tsunami threateningly. The beautiful and elegant lady from before was gone and replaced with a demon from the deepest pits of hell._

 _"Hieee! How did I get forced into this?!" The brunette cried out, her mind already made up. There was someone in this cold, dark world who terrified her more than Reborn. She wept tears whenever she was punished, just hoping for the hour to end already._

By the time an hour ended, Nana and Hibari were already outside, sitting in the beautiful garden that was connected to their house. It was decorate elegantly, table and chairs set out for the clienteles. Hibari and Nana were dressed for the occasion, Hibari in a simple dark purple yukata while the older brunette was wearing a black kimono, three flying cranes depicted on the bottom of the kimono along with a peach colored obi, which the older woman had given her courteously.

People who were invited began to show up now, being escorted to their seats, as the show was going to shortly begin. "I hope Tsu-chan does well." Nana said. After all the guests had appeared and were seated, a cold wind breezed by, making a few flower petals sprinkle onto the long runway. Soft music began to play as the doors slid open and the very first model came out. She was wearing a beautiful light blue kimono, with white and pink flowers spread around. She strutted down the runway before posing at the end, giving everyone a good look at the detailed designs on the silk fabric and the flower hair pin. She gave off a composed aura to match the kimono she was wearing.

It was followed by a few more sets of the coolly designed kimonos. Each model was great at controlling their expression. Soon, the first category was finished and went to the more mature type. The model was wearing a black, off-the-shoulders kimono with scattered violet roses and long draping sleeves. She soon went back and other women followed by with their kimonos, having the same mature and sexy feel to it.

So far, the audience seemed quite pleased with what they saw, some already picking out favorites that they wished to order after the show. The next were the pop styles, a type that some teens took in interest, as it was made with bright colors and designs. A charming girl wearing a short, white kimono, decorated with soft pink, orange and yellow flowers came walking down the catwalk. She gave off a cheery mood, similar to the kimono, as she showed it off.

After the pop and vibrant styled kimono were shown, the cute type followed. A few models wearing cute yet soft colored kimonos sauntered down the walkway. When it came down to the last model, sakura petals floated down gently as she walked. Her waist-length, bubblegum pink hair was tied into twin tails by pink bows which were decorated with cherry blossoms. She wore a soft pink kimono that ended at her thighs, with a single layer of ruffles in the color of dark pink on the bottom of the robe. Small white and light red flowers were dotted on the entire kimono. The obi around her petite waist was the same dark pink, a small red bow and two cherry blossoms placed slightly on the side. To finish it off, she held a red and pink fan in her hand, covering the bottom half of her face.

A few noises of awe and whispers of compliments could be heard as she made her way down the run way elegantly. Stopping at the end, she lowered the fan and smiled softly at the audience, the soft breeze blowing the sakura petals adding more beauty to the scene. Wide brown eyes and narrowed silver-grey eyes took in the model's honey brown eyes, knowing the only person who had such eyes.

"Ts-Tsu-chan…?"

"Herbivore."

Both of them whispered, looking at the teen who had small sakura petals painted a little below her eyes and on her temple. Rin stood behind the stage with the other models, wearing a proud smirk. The now pink-haired girl began to make her way back, only to have the beautiful image that she built to almost shatter once she tripped. She braced herself for the impact, eyes shut tight, feeling as if all was doomed.

That was until someone caught her, lifting her effortlessly into his arms. The wind around them began to waft gently, as Tsunami cracked open her eyes and widening them when she saw the person who was holding her. "H-Hibari-san…?" She murmured. Unknown to them, the petals began to drift down on them, giving the two a romantic feel. It was certainly a bonus for the show, as the women swooned when the handsome dark-haired teen began to carry the other teen in his arms calmly.

Once inside the main room they used to prepare for the show, Tsunami was smoothly placed on the ground, where she dropped to her knees, her heart racing. She really wanted to roll into a ball now and never have to face that horrible experience again! "That was so scary. Never again will I do something like that! Aahh~! I can't feel my legs!"

"But Master, you did such a good job." Natsu flew out of her hair, complimenting and patting the shivering brunette's head as a way of comfort. Both of them were unaware of the steely silver eyes staring down at the teen intently. In a flash, he moved in, pinning the teen's arms above her head, their faces close.

"H-Hibari-san, what are you doing?" Tsunami asked, her petite figure trembling slightly. The more Hibari looked at her, the more flashbacks of the fascinating brunette appeared in his mind. The memory that flashed by his head was the scene that happened in the Disciplinary Committee room, making his lips quirk into a bloodthirsty smirk.

"This is the first time I have met someone as interesting as you, herbivore. Since you declined my offer from before, there is only one thing to do…" His bangs shielded his eyes, making the brunette confused yet curious as to what he was about to do.

He leaned in and bit her in the juncture between her neck and shoulder, bringing forth an unusual feeling in Tsunami. He then sucked on the area, eliciting a stronger feeling from before and soft pants. A strange noise was released from her mouth when his warm lips peppered her neck with fiery kisses before giving one last lick.

Hibari looked proud when he saw the blooming mark on Tsunami's skin, it was easily noticeable and would take days to get rid of it. He took in the red cheeks and the dazed expression with a satisfied smirk. "… Mine." He whispered. Too bad Tsunami couldn't hear him as she fainted right after that. Natsu was already on the ground, her entire body flushed as she covered her face, facing away from the two.

"N-N-Natsu i-is too y-young to b-be seeing s-such an e-erotic sight!"

When Tsunami made her way home and taking her bath, fully dressed and looking tired as she sat on her bed, black beady eyes took in the mark on his student's neck and Leon-gun was suddenly in his hand.

"Tsuna, answer me now. Who gave you that vampire kiss?" He demanded, releasing a dark possessive aura that would have normally made Tsunami faint from fright. However, she was reminded of the incident, remembering the striking silver-grey eyes of the head prefect, as she totally mistook the situation for something else. She swayed back and passed out on the ground. "I will never be able to escape him now…" She moaned in distraught.

"Don't you dare try to pass into the afterlife without answering me first."

 **End of Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day! Happy New Years!**


	18. Be My Valentine!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone, the chapter you all been waiting for as finally arrive, this chapter involving the writing skills, and also the awesome teamwork of me and my awesome beta. Gotta give it up to her, she is totally amazing, and again a big thanks. Hope you enjoy, and I see a lot of people enjoy the whole 1827 chapter. Wow, a lot people must really love Hibari?**

 **Tsunami: Hibari-san fan-base is quite large. Wait a sec. What the heck is 1827?!**

 **Reborn: Not as big a me and R27.**

 **Tsunami: What the heck is a R27. A Star Wars reference or something?!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Poor, cute, dame, and oblivious Tsu-chan! Alright lets get this show on the road people!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Be My Valentine!**

That morning, Tsunami was downstairs already, eating breakfast when Natsu flew close to her ear. "Ne, Master, doesn't Mama seem extra cheerier than usual today?" The little spirit whispered, as Tsunami chewed and swallowed a piece of food and turned around. She saw her mother giggle as she cleaned a plate before she made her way to her.

"Tsu-chan, don't you know what day it is today?" Nana asked, wearing a bright smile.

She racked her brain for the answer before replying to her hesitantly. "U-Umm... isn't today 14th of February?" Tsunami raised an eyebrow in confusion as this seemed to make her mother smile even happier, before it dawned on her what holiday it is today.

"It's Valentine's Day~!" Nana squealed, acting like a high school girl in love, as she suddenly held a box of homemade decorative chocolate in her hands. "I can't wait to ship these off to Papa. So Tsu-chan, who's the lucky person who will be getting your homemade chocolate this year? Yamamoto-kun? Gokudera-kun? Maybe Hibari-kun?"

She ignored her mother and the names she was babbling, knowing it was better for her sanity. Her mother was currently in her own little world, having Tsunami as the main star of some type of sappy reverse harem, wedding bells ringing in the distant. "Mama's imagination scares me sometimes." Natsu deadpanned, Tsunami nodding as she fed the little spirit some food.

"Usually when Valentine's Day is mentioned to a girl, they're supposed to get all excited to give chocolate to the one they love." Hearing a familiar voice nearby, Tsunami's eyes landed on Reborn. He was wearing a large heart shaped box as a hat and was dressed in a chef's uniform, a whisk in his hand. Leon was by his side, shaped as a wrapped box.

"Ciaossu." He greeted.

"Let me guess, Chocolate Reborn?" Tsunami merely raised an eyebrow at his choice of costume today.

"Correct. I had this ordered for Valentine Day. So what's up with the lame response to one of the most love-filled days on this earth?" Reborn asked, earning a tired sigh from the brunette.

"It's a stupid holiday. Honestly, I don't see the hype." Tsunami stuffed more rice in her mouth, earning an outcry from Nana.

"Tsu-chan! Valentine Days is not a stupid holiday. It's a day where you get to express your love for the one you cherish. My, I remember when I was your age, and I gave your Papa homemade chocolate. He was so happy. As a matter of fact, we started dating a few days after. Besides, if you thought it was such a waste, why did you make those homemade choco-" A hand was quickly placed on Nana's mouth, silencing her effectively.

"I-I-I don't know what y-you're talking about, b-but I have to g-go!" A curious gleam could be spotted in Reborn's dark onyx eyes, paying attention how Tsunami's backpack seemed to be larger than normal as she ran out of the house. "Interesting." The infant smirked, turning his attention over to the giggling woman.

"Maa, Tsu-chan never had a crush before, so I'm not shocked at her attitude towards this day. I do wonder who will be the one to capture that girl's heart one day. Whoever he is, he better treat her right, or else he'll have to deal with me." Nana raised up her fist, trying to look tough. The keyword here being _trying_.

"Hmm, she really is innocent." Reborn mused, before suddenly having a flashback of the kiss mark that was on Tsunami's neck, a dark shadowy look crossing his eyes. _'Maybe a little too innocent.'_

* * *

"Master, is everything okay?" Natsu asked worriedly, patting Tsunami's head as a way to calm her down. This earned a smile from the short brunette. "I'm fine, Natsu. I'm just happy I stopped Mama at the right time." Tsunami continued on her way to school, seeing up ahead of her a girl giving a box of chocolate to what looked to be her crush, as he thanked her.

"Hmm, I wonder how it must feel like." Tsunami found herself asking.

"How what must feel like, Master?" Natsu asked and before Tsunami could answer, a running blur of dust on her right caught her attention, catching a familiar figure getting close, which was revealed to be none other than Haru.

"H-Haru?"

"Here you go Tsuna-chan!" Haru happily presented a red square box to Tsunami, decorated with pink hearts and silk pink bow on the left corner side. "Chocolates!" Both Tsunami and Natsu was confused at receiving such a gift, the brunette gently taking the box out of the other girl's hands.

"This heart-pounding, super doki-doki love chocolates goes to Tsuna-chan, whose kindness and cuteness has stolen my maiden heart!" Haru proclaimed rather proudly, a bit too loudly in fact, earning a few weird looks from others on the street.

"S-Super doki-doki?" Natsu sweat dropped, Tsunami making the same expression, before a smile overcame her features. "Thank you, Haru for the chocolates. I'll definitely make sure to enjoy them during lunch!" Seeing such a bright and sweet smile from the other made Haru blush. She squealed girlishly and engulfed Tsunami into a hug.

"Tsu-chan just made Haru's heart go doki-doki! Cute! Haru is sad to see Tsuna-chan go, but Haru must be off to school. See you later~!" Haru winked, waving as she left the two. Placing the box of chocolates away, the brunette continued on her way.

Once Tsunami finally made it to school, she was walking down the school hall, when she heard the pounding sounds of footsteps. Her eyes caught sight of Gokudera, who was running from his fangirls. When Gokudera saw her, dog ears and tails popped up, eyes excited and happy to see her. "Hime! I'm so happy to see you~!" The silver-haired delinquent called out, unaware of the vicious glares that was suddenly aimed Tsunami's way. His fangirls saw her as a threat, the dark aura they was giving out making Tsunami shiver in fright. She spun around her heel quickly and dashed down the hallway.

"P-Please stay away, Gokudera-kun!" Tsunami pleaded, fearing for her life. She didn't want to face the wrath of his fangirls, she was too young to die!

"H-Hime? Have I done something wrong?! Please forgive me!" Gokudera began to apologized, still chasing after the brunette. Somewhere along the way, Tsunami heard another voice call out to her.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Tsunami was relieved to see that it was just Yamamoto, _until_ she saw the large crowd of gushing girls running after him as the teen waved at her happily. Once again, their eyes turned sharp and looked bloodthirsty, sensing Tsunami as a threat.

"Why me..." Tsunami groaned at her defeat, having both a sunny Yamamoto on her left and mopping Gokudera on right, running from the huge mass of overzealous girls chasing after them, each holding decorative wrapped boxes. Still running, Tsunami soon saw the sight of Kyoko along with Hana, the auburn-haired girl's eyes brightening up once she saw the brunette, stepping out in front of her. The crowd halted in mid-movement.

Everybody who was in the hall had their hearts broken into pieces as they watched the idol of Namimori, one of the cutest girls in the school, hand over a heart shaped box over to Tsunami, her smile brighter than the sun. "Here you go, Tsu-chan~! Chocolate made from my love I hold for you." Kyoko announced cheerfully, Hana watching in boredom as she observed the broken crumbling expressions that was on each boy's face, before their burning eyes looked at Tsunami, boiling in red hot fury.

"T-Thank-you Kyoko-chan-!"

"Sawada!" The boys screamed, as Tsunami gulped, feeling like a small bunny cornered by a bunch of vivacious wolves, as the chase started once again. Kyoko, who was now standing by Hana, watched the huge crowd rush by them. "Mou, what's with all the fuss?" Kyoko asked cluelessly, titling her head cutely to the side.

"Nothing except we're surrounded by a bunch of idiots. Let's hurry up and get to class before we get late like them." Hana instructed, as the two made their way inside.

Standing across from where the group was standing and floating in the air was Jirou and Kojirou, along with Uri. "What a troublesome situation." Uri grumbled, folding her arms.

"I never knew young human females could be so scary." Jirou shivered, the image of those determined, insane girls, who ambushed his master out of nowhere haunting his mind forever.

"Godspeed you three." Said the serious voice of Kojirou, staring off in the direction the three ran in.

* * *

It was now break period and it seemed that the girls just kept pouring in, offering chocolates to either Yamamoto or Gokudera (sometimes even both), and giving a good threatening glare at Tsunami before leaving. Adding to the threats, were the dark glares that were aimed her way, once word got out that the idol of Namimori-chuu gave her homemade chocolates to the lowly Dame-Tsunami.

"This has got to be the worse Valentine Day yet." Tsunami muttered depressingly, crocodile tears streaming down her face as she sobbed. "Hang in there, Master. Just try to get through the day!" Natsu encouraged, brightening Tsunami's mood up soon, before she remembered something.

"Oi! Lambo-san is here! So everybody, give me your chocolate!" Sliding the door to the half empty classroom was none other than Lambo, his eyes on the short brunette who was just about to leave the room.

"Oi! Tsuna, give me chocolates!" Lambo yelled, but Tsunami was already out of the room, her sudden disappearance catching her small group of friends' attention, as they gathered around.

"I wonder where Tsuna is running off to." Yamamoto wondered aloud.

"You stupid cow, what are you doing here?" Gokudera held up the struggling five year old who tried to break away. "Let me go, Bakadera!" Lambo screamed. Out of nowhere, he was kicked out of Gokudera's grasp, face hitting the ground.

"You're in the way." Standing on top of the teacher desk was Reborn, not batting even a single eye at the whining child.

"Reborn-san/Reborn-chan/Kid?" The group had their eyes on the infant, who suddenly spoke in a voice that seemed to have all of their attention. "Tsuna made chocolates this Valentine, and at this moment could be about to hand it over to the special person she made them for. Aren't you curious to know who the lucky person getting homemade chocolates from Tsuna is?" Reborn's words caused a devastating shock to the group, well, mostly to Gokudera and Yamamoto, who suddenly had the urge to hunt the person, who had dared to get homemade chocolates from their adorable petite, doe-eyed brunette.

So, with a duct-taped, tied up Lambo, the group followed Tsunami, who had yet to realize she was being followed. They hid just around the corner when they saw her stop in front of a familiar white door. Their eyes zoomed on the purple triangular box she held behind her back shyly.

"I don't believe it. She actually made chocolates for someone." Hana said, ignoring the weeping silverette down on his knees.

"Hime, why? Who is the bastard that stole your heart?" Gokudera had a pained expression on his face, before adding in deadly cold tone, a murderous gleam in his eyes. "…I'll blow him to pieces for stealing you away from me." Gokudera suddenly held a stick of dynamite in his hand, before a small hard kick to the head made him drop it. "Stop it. You're turning into a freaking Yandere." Uri clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"T-Tsuna..." Yamamoto tried his best to ignore the pain and the other emotions that was building up in his chest, amber brown eyes on the nervous expression Tsunami wore on her face, biting down softly on her bottom lip as she paced back and forth in front of the door.

"Hmm, what is Tsu-chan doing standing in front of the Disciplinary Committee Office?" Kyoko suddenly asked with a tip of her head, as the group abruptly realized that the door Tsunami was standing in front of belonged to the Disciplinary Committee.

"Wait! …Tsunami's giving her chocolate to the Head Perfect. Wow, what a twist." Hana smirked, looking more interested now. Now that she mentioned him, it brought back a certain conversation Reborn had with certain sky spirit, who spilled the beans to him about the one who gave Tsunami that mark on her neck. Keeping his composure as he pulled down the brim of his fedora, he cleaned the Leon-gun that was in his hands. Reborn might be the emotionless devil reincarnation, or whatever else Tsunami like to call him, but seeing that mark on her neck brought up dark, dare he ever admit, possessive emotions that he usually managed to keep at bay. Aside from that, he was deeply curious at what could have been the cause behind Hibari's actions.

Meanwhile with Tsunami, who was repeatedly whispering to herself. "Remember it's just a peace offering. A offering of peace so that he might leave you alone, and not want to hunt you down, and in his words, _'_ _bite you to death'_. What did I do to piss him off in the first place so bad?" Tsunami flushed crimson as she thought back to the incident. Never in her entire life would she be able to forget those gleaming silver eyes, as he muttered, 'Mine.' A hand shakily rising to her neck, where the mark was still faintly left there.

"Master, you can do this!" Natsu cheered, as Tsunami nodded her head at the little spirit. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, she gathered up her courage as she placed her hand on the knob and twisted it. She opened the door and made her way inside.

"She's going for it." Uri seemed amused, while the others desperately wanted to take a look inside. Inside the room, silver steel eyes made sharp contact with the trembling figure that had just set foot in the room, remaining silent as she made her way towards the desk. She brought her hands forward to place a purple triangle box on the desk.

"T-T-This is for you, Hibari-san." Tsunami cursed herself for stuttering, trying to remain calm. It was much like a small animal that was approaching a much bigger and stronger predatory animal, despite her attempts of not wanting the situation to appear like that. She watched the way Hibari judged the gifts, before shifting his eyes over to her, raising an eyebrow in question. "Mating offer gift?" He asked.

This statement seemed to have Tsunami's eyes become large, knowing what mating usually refers to, yet deeply confused as to why Hibari used the term when she was just giving him chocolates. "N-No, I j-just wanted to make you chocolates. I hope you enjoy them!" Tsunami said in a rush, ready to leave the room, only to have her wrist caught in a tight grip. She looked back, eyes becoming wide, as a small part of her wondered how Hibari moved so fast.

"Is that all? Usually during mating courtship, doesn't the female offer something else to the dominant male?" Tsunami had to blink her brown doe eyes cluelessly, wondering just when Hibari-san had her cornered on the couch, and why he was staring so intensely at her.

"So herbivore, what else do you have to offer me?" Hibari huskily asked, his face leaning in close, his hot breath fanning across her face. The blush on Tsunami's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Just then, the prefect sensed another presence in the room and he slanted his head back, looking towards the window.

"Baby." Standing at the window, was none other than Reborn. "Ciaossu." He greeted, and in the next moment, had his gun pointed right at Hibari's head. "Let go of _my_ student. She's too young to be offered up for mating." The small infant demanded, earning a disapproving look from Hibari. He got off from on top of her and took out his tonfas. He was about to approach the infant, when Tsunami grasped his wrist with a steady hold.

"Don't hurt Reborn." Her voice came out strong and firm, her eyes having a hint of orange to them. Hibari felt a rush of adrenaline seeing this side of Tsunami again, but it quickly vanished once her eyes returned to warm honey brown. She made her way over to Reborn and placed him in her arms before bowing towards the head perfect and scurrying out the door.

Walking over to the desk, Hibari gently lifted the box up. He opened the box, and inside lied white chocolate and matcha flavored cookies. A smirk on his lips, he reached in to take a bite of one of the sweet dessert, eyes gazing out towards the vast blue sky.

* * *

"Listen everyone, Haru is in need of your assistance." Once again, Haru was pacing on the floor of Tsunami's bedroom, biting her nails out of habit. The brunette wondered why these things always take place in her bedroom. She glanced around the room, raising an eyebrow in confusion when she saw a depressed Gokudera and Yamamoto who was wearing a fake smile.

 _'I wonder what's wrong with them.'_ Tsunami found herself asking, before having her attention stolen by Haru who began to explain to them the situation at hand.

"You see, Haru entered a custom mascot design competition for Kei-chan Bakery, and was so excited once she was announced the winner. But Haru didn't pay attention to where it read that she must present her own model to help advertise their new Heart Choco Egg, today." Haru explained to the group.

"Why are the rest of us here, Haru?" Reborn asked, sitting comfortably on Tsunami's lap.

"Because Haru just received a phone call about how the shop waiters are all mysteriously sick today, and desperately need help, so Haru ended up volunteering you all. Sorry!" Haru apologized, hands clasped in front of her bowed head.

"Tch, stupid woman, don't go making plans for others without their permission." Gokudera scowled, glaring at the bowing brunette.

"Just admit you're upset, because your special plan involving your _'hime'_ is now in ruins, brat." Uri muttered, noticing how the teen blushed a bit, before breaking out into an argument with the Storm Spirit.

"I see. Raise your head up Haru, I understand you volunteered on mistake and I'm not mad at you. It's not like I had anything important to do today anyway. So who's the one wearing the mascot costume?" Tsunami asked, feeling her intuition suddenly act up. She felt a little uncomfortable at the way Haru was just staring her, before it hit her.

"M-M-Me!" Tsunami pointed herself in disbelief.

"Hai! Haru sent in the Doki-Doki Usagi outfit, with few new modifications in it, for the contest. And since the outfit was made especially for Tsuna-chan, only you can wear it." Opening her suitcase, Tsunami looked horrified at the outfit that Haru had presented to her, which had a few alterations to it.

"Haru calls it Doki-Doki Love Usagi-chan!" Haru announced proudly. Tsunami at the moment was petrified into a stone, as Natsu began to panic, while Reborn simply smirked. "Bunny, it's a perfect fit for you, Dame Tsuna."

"Haru has also brought along costumes for Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan." Once again Haru reached into the large trunk bag and pulled out two more costumes. "They're adorable, Haru-chan!" Kyoko praised, while Hana seemed to have been in the same state as Tsunami.

"The shock was too much for them." Reborn said, looking teasingly up at the stone block Tsunami had become.

* * *

"W-Welcome to K-Kei-chan Bakery! W-Would you like to try our new Heart Choco Egg?" Tsunami asked the pair that walked through the door, feeling highly embarrassed as she wore the costume that Haru made. It was a two piece outfit composed of a pink tank-top styled like a corset. At the center of the chest was a red gradient held with light pink string. Circling the upper chest and shoulders was a pure white, fluffy material with small red and pink gem hearts sewn to it, along with hot pink ribbon that tied around her neck.

The shorts was pale pink-white, her buttons colored hot pink. Small pink and red heart gems are sewn around the bottom hem line of the shorts, while on each side of the hip is a heart-shaped design colored in red gradient with a single white bow on top of it. Her left hand was adorned with a sheer white fishnet glove and a white ruffled cuff, held by a single hot pink ribbon. An inch or so above it on the right wrist is a pastel pink and red bracelet. Attached to her shorts was a fuzzy white bunny tail. On top of her head was a pair of fluffy bunny ears. Her white and pink bunny-shaped hairclips held back her bangs.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were dressed in a waiter's uniforms, while Haru and the rest were dressed up in the cupid outfit that she'd made. Yes, Reborn was dressed up as cupid as well. Placing a hand over her beating heart, Tsunami tried to calm down her racing heart, glancing over at Kyoko.

"Cupid-chan here, what can I get you today?" Kyoko smiled, wearing a white corset style top, lined in pink, with pale white-pink ruffles lining the top. A chocolate heart was in the center with Love written in the center in pink, and pink lace going down under it. Matching the top was a red pleated skirt, with white ruffles underneath. On the side was a pink ruffle material, sprinkled with red hearts. Around her waist was a thick gold belt, with a large light pink bow on the side that held a chocolate heart in the center. The sleeves of her shirt was white and puffy, with pink lace ruffles on the top and bottom. To finish her outfit, red ribbons were tied on her wrists, with small angel wings on the back. This same outfit was shared with Haru and Hana, who was also at the moment taking orders.

Tsunami tried to hold back a satisfied smile, once she saw the forced smile that was on Hana's face. At least she wasn't the only one forced into wearing an embarrassing outfit. Hearing the door open once again, Tsunami turned around to greet her new customers, but nearly gasped in surprise at the newest customer.

She stared at the gorgeous woman who step through the door, a beauty who could rival that of Hibari's mother, reminding her of a model. Her waist-long wavy blonde hair flowed down her back, some of her bangs pinned back to reveal striking eyes. The gentleman that stood beside her, holding her hand, had blue hair and peculiar hairstyle, that in way reminded her of pineapple which brought up the image of another pineapple-haired figure, before quickly getting rid of the image. The pair look like a famous couple that you would spot on TV or somewhere, and Tsunami felt her nerves acting up once again.

"Seems everything is going smoothly." Jirou said, floating in the air with the rest of his fellow spirit guardians, as they watched their masters serve the customers.

"I would just be happy once this ridiculously lovey-dovey holiday ends." Uri grumbled.

"Says the person who gave Natsu a huge Valentine chocolate heart." Kojirou said dryly, hearing the munching sound of Natsu happily eating the chocolate heart in her chibi hands, mouth smeared with chocolate as she ate. "So delicious~! I see master is hanging in there well."

Escorting the couple at their table, Tsunami asked them for their order. "Dear, what would you like?" Her date asked her, as the woman gave one last look over the menu, before telling what she wanted. "May I please have the Pollo alla Valdostana?" She asked politely with a smile, closing her menu.

"A-And you sir?" Tsunami asked her date, who answered without even looking at the menu. "I'll have the same. With a bonus of your special Heart Choco Egg, please." he asked, both of the handing back over the menu to the timid waitress, who quickly bowed and scurried into the kitchen.

Sitting on top of Kyoko's shoulder, Cupid-Reborn's eyes gleamed as they rested on the couple, which Tsunami was serving. The man at the table smiled slyly as he returned the eye contact, a single finger held up to his lips. Inside the kitchen, Tsunami saw the owner of the cafe panicking, as he paced around the floor. "A-Ano, sir, is everything okay?" Tsunami called out to him, only to have the man turn his attention over to her, running over as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Everything is ruined! My chef has also been affected and has checked out. Right now, he's on his way home sick! Now I have no chef to cook all the meal and desserts. Who can I possibly find on such short notice, who know how to cook Italian recipes!?" The owner cried, dropping down to his knees. Once again, Tsunami almost cursed her good natured heart, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"A-Ano, I know a little when it comes to cooking Italian recipes from my mother, seeing how it is my dad favorite." Tsunami told the man, only to seeing adoring eyes, tears streaming down the man's face, as he grabbed hold of her hands. "Please Miss, fill in for my chef! Do you know how to bake?" He suddenly asked. A part of Tsunami wanted to say no, but her head moved on its own, earning a bright smile from the man.

"Then it's decided! Please take this cookbook, written with the café's foods, and desserts. This café is now in your hands!" The man proclaimed before running off, leaving a huge responsibility on Tsunami's shoulders. "Just how did it turn into this?"

It was thirty minutes later, when Gokudera came by, stomping in the kitchen. He was steaming from how one of his orders was running late. He was also looking for Uri, who along with the rest of the Spirit Guardian had suddenly disappeared. "Oi, what the hell is taking you long?! If that woman tries to flirt with me one more time. I'm gonna – Hime!?"

"S-Sorry Gokudera-kun, I'm a little unfamiliar with the kitchen, but I have everything under control now." Tsunami said, with an apron tied around her waist as she pointed to the tray of food that was for the table Gokudera took the orders for.

"Alright, the sauce is ready!" Uri called out, hovering over the stove as she stirred the sauce, dressed in an apron as well.

"The candy decoration for the Choco Heart Egg is now complete!" Natsu exclaimed happily, while helping the little spirit pull out the shiny, colorful rainbow candy structure piece out of the oven was Jirou and Kojirou. All which were dressed the same as Uri.

"Uri, you should have told you were helping out Hime!"

"Can't, I was too busy!" Uri shrugged her shoulders. Placing the tray of food carefully in Gokudera's hand, Tsunami smiled. "Sorry, I kinda had Uri busy back here with me." Tsunami smiled apologetically. "Also can, you do me another favor, once you finished delivering your order?" Tsunami asked, Gokudera eager to help.

* * *

"Here's your dessert." The couple looked up and saw that the person setting down their dessert was the silver-haired teen who also delivered their food, which was absolutely delicious. Their eyes took in the large chocolate egg, decorated with shiny, almost sparkling colorful candies.

Natsu and the other Guardian Spirits floated behind the silverette, looking satisfied at the good job they'd done. The Sky spirit suddenly sensed a spike of dark emotions from the area, as she quickly whipped her head back, seeing only a glimpse of a suspicious person near the patio. She stood still for a while, wondering if it was just her imagination. Jirou, noticing the lack of movement from Natsu, was worried and he gently touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" He asked. The chibi sky spirit shook her head slowly before she smiled at other spirit. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just thought I felt something."

"Tch, get your hands off of her, you idiot!" Uri yelled, kicking Jirou away before she hugged Natsu tightly. "Urk, U-Uri-chan…" The sky spirit's face turned slightly blue. Kojirou stood a few feet away from them and sweat dropped at the scene before he sighed.

Meanwhile, Tsunami was on her way to the couple, when she heard the soft twinkling of the wind chime as the door open. She glanced at the entranceway for a moment, before she stopped in her tracks in shock.

Mochida and a brown-haired girl entered the shop, the former scanning the room for something or someone. Thankfully, he didn't see her but he spotted Kyoko almost immediately, his gaze stopping upon her. Tsunami bit her bottom lip nervously. Could he have possibly come here to harass Kyoko? Maybe she should keep a careful eye out for him.

She caught Gokudera's eyes and mouthed, "Please entertain them for a while." The silverette understandably looked a bit confused but he did what he was asked nonetheless. Tsunami quickly went to a table near Mochida's and hid her face while she took the order.

Kyoko looked a bit stunned when she saw him, but her mood quickly bounced up. She smiled politely at the upperclassman and the girl when she took the orders.

After a while of observing them, the brunette quickly came up with a conclusion. He… was trying to make Kyoko jealous. Even that much was evident to the normally oblivious Tsunami. He would feed the girl whenever the auburn-haired girl was nearby, and loudly announced sayings of affection, making sure that Kyoko heard him. Of course, the brown-haired girl went happily went along with it, seeing how it was the famous Kendo Club's captain. His fame was nowhere close to Yamamoto or Gokudera's, but it was still impressive. However, much to his consternation, Kyoko didn't bat a single eye nor even look bothered. In fact, she even congratulated them genuinely, looking quite happy for them.

Tsunami, who was looking at the duo, felt a sudden prickly feeling at her nape and the air turned a bit heavy and dark when Mochida ate a piece of desert from the fork that the girl was offering. She quickly whipped her head towards the window, but saw nothing unusual.

"Master! I think I sense a Dark Halve!" Just then, Natsu cried out, hurriedly zooming towards the brunette. "Wh-what? Now?" Tsunami whispered under her breath, furrowing her brows fretfully. She glanced around the room, seeing Yamamoto and Gokudera's serious expressions as they were notified about it by their respective Guardian Spirits.

"You should go. Haru, Hana and Kyoko will take care of things here." Reborn spoke out without any warning, nimbly landing on the brunette's shoulder. The teenager nearly jumped up in fright before she calmed down and nodded at him.

"You're righ–" Her sentence was stopped in the middle when someone shrieked loudly. She quickly ran towards the entranceway and opened the door, the baseball star and the bomber joining after her. A Dark Halve was hovering in the sky, throwing blobs of chocolate down at the panicking mass of people. Noticing that once the chocolate blobs came contact with another surface, they immediately hardened. The creature's eyes were a crimson red and its chocolaty wings flapped in the air. "How dare you! Thief!" It continuously screeched out, tossing the large beads of chocolate down.

A few brave (and foolish) people had ventured out of the café, despite Kyoko and other's attempts to stop them, pointing at the creature. One such person was Mochida, who was wide-eyed and looked terrified. Tsunami and the other two teens quickly took action, as they lured away the Dark Halve from the crowd while Hana, Kyoko and Haru ushered everyone into the shop for safety, except Mochida-senpai.

The dark-haired teen screamed and ran away in terrible fright when a stray globule of chocolate was flung a bit too close to him. But he didn't escape to the safer and closer café, rather, he dashed to the direction when Tsunami and the others had drawn the Dark Halve to.

At the same time, the three Guardians had transformed and was avoiding the hardening chocolate when Mochida had intruded the scene. He froze to the spot in fear as he looked at the creature flying in the air, his legs trembling. It was shooting brown lumps on three very familiar people, one of whom were… flying in the air?! His mind was trying to match a name but it drew to nothing.

Gokudera spotted him first, and curses spewed from his mouth. In the single moment of distraction, the chocolate was dropped onto him and immediately toughened, trapping the bomber in the hard cocoon. He thrashed viciously to free himself, but it was to no avail. It came up to his mouth, making him unable to talk.

Yamamoto, who was deflecting the pellets of chocolate, was also similarly confined in a shell when he had looked away a moment to see Gokudera.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto!" A familiar voice shouted. The person – girl – who was soaring in the sky, looked at the struggling teens before she caught the sight of the unmoving Mochida as she gasped in shock. She didn't have time to flounder about though, because once the Dark Halve saw the dark-haired teen, it bellowed in pure rage and shot chocolate bullets quickly at him. "How dare you!" It roared even louder.

Mochida's throat clogged up and he couldn't even scream. He simply stood there, looking petrified as his doom came closer. Unconsciously, he closed his eyes and waited for his death. Only, it never came. His back hit the grass with a soft thump as someone pushed him away. He could feel warm thighs straddling his hips.

He opened his eyes slowly, before his face flushed completely. A cute brunette was sitting on top of him, her hands gently pressing on his chest. Her deep orange-golden eyes expressed worry, as she stared at him. She sighed in relief when she saw that he was unharmed, and bow shaped pink lips curved into a slight smile.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked kindly. His throat still refused to let out any sound, so he nodded silently with red cheeks. His heart began to beat quickly and a heartfelt feeling spread through his body when her smile widened, despite the dreadful experience a few minutes ago.

Noticing their position, she coughed, pink dusted on her cheeks. She quickly got off of him. "Stay here." She said, before she flew up. Mochida watched in awe as the pretty brunette fought against the creature courageously. His vision only concentrated on the girl, all other things lost to him. He didn't even realize that she had finished the fight, who had performed an uppercut and recited something incomprehensible. Warm flames burst from her hands and enveloped the creature.

Mochida had to blink when he saw a light pink heart fluttering in the air. He… wasn't hallucinating, was he? Did he really see that thing turn different colors? He was just about to pinch his arm, when he saw that the girl was trying to fly somewhere.

"Wait!" He blurted out. "What's your name?" He asked, scratching his cheek in a flustered way. "Uhh… I'm… umm… Ts-" He couldn't hear the rest, because a small hand had hit a pressure point in his neck.

"Reborn! Did you have to do that?!" Tsunami exclaimed, looking worried at the unconscious teen. "Don't worry about him." Reborn waved it off, glaring discretely at Mochida. "Besides, I had to do it, since you were about reveal your name to him. Not to mention you guys have to transform back."

She was then reminded about her friends stuck in the hard chocolate. She hurriedly looked back, only to be relieved that the cocoon had already broken away and that they were safe and unhurt. They quickly returned to their uniforms and went on their way to the café. The infant had actually taken the responsibility of taking the knocked out teen to his home, which made Tsunami quite surprised.

They were walking on the sidewalk, close to the bakery. Gokudera was sulking as he couldn't offer much help this time, Yamamoto was laughing while Tsunami tried to cheer the silver-haired teen, when they passed by a blond wearing a suit and a black-haired woman clutching his arm to her bosom. Gentle honey brown clashed with bored electric blue.

Time seemed to have stopped. The stunning blue eyes of the spiky-haired male seemed to gain a small glimmer of interest as he looked straight at her. Tsunami couldn't tear her eyes from him, feeling a bit hypnotized. She was quickly shaken from her dazed state when Yamamoto gently tapped her shoulder with a concerned look.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" He asked, his brows furrowed worriedly. She slowly shook her head. "I… I'm fine." She peeked over her shoulder and was surprised to see that the pair was already a few feet away from them. Just before she looked forward once again, the blond slightly turned his head and his lips curved up into a small smile. Tsunami was taken back. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or if he really did that.

"Juudaime-hime, is everything alright?" Gokudera's anxious voice was heard. "I'm fine." She repeated, shooting a cute reassuring smile at both of them, making them blush slightly and quickly forget what had happened.

Soon, after they had returned to the café, they were somewhat surprised to see the store still bustling with customers. Tsunami was so sure that after that little episode with the Dark Halve, all the people would have run away from the fear. Reborn had popped out of nowhere, nearly frightening the brunette to death, and had explained helpfully.

Apparently, Reborn had convinced everyone that it was actually a performance and that the Dark Halve was a large stuffed animal with a jetpack and speaker attached to it. The blobs of chocolate was special effect. The brunette sweat dropped when she heard it. Honestly, what sane person would believe it?! And then she looked at the people in the café and face palmed.

In a lower voice, the infant then continued to brief them about the Dark Halve. According to him, the creature belonged to a boy who was in love with the girl Mochida was with. He was planning on confessing to her today, but Mochida had invited her to be his fake girlfriend. The boy was quite distraught when he heard about it, and he stalked them. His rage and distress rocketed high when he saw them in the café.

Before Tsunami could voice out her pity, the door was suddenly opened. "Hahi! Tsuna-chan, sorry to interrupt your conversation but we need help here ASAP!" Haru exclaimed. Gokudera growled, "Damnit, woman! We're doing something important here!"

The brunette quickly spoke out before any of them could engage in a cat fight. "Sorry, Haru. We'll come out immediately." Tsunami smiled apologetically. Gokudera opened his mouth to protest but he deflated when the brunette shot a stern gaze at him. His imaginary puppy ears and tail drooped sadly.

"Come on, Gokudera-kun, cheer up. We need to work hard right now and I need your help." Unable to stop herself, she ruffled his hair and smiled sweetly at him. The silverette's mood bounced up and he nodded enthusiastically.

"We apologize for the lateness but we had to take care of some business." The brunette from before said, bowing at the couple, the silver-haired waiter next to her. The beautiful blond waved it off. "Oh, it's no problem. We didn't have to wait for long, did we, dear?"

"No, we didn't." He agreed with a smile. "Thank you for your kind understanding. We have replaced the Heart Choco Egg with a new one in compensation." The waitress smiled back. She went back to the kitchen before she appeared once again with a knife in her hand.

"If you would excuse me." She asked politely, leaning over with the knife, drawing attention of some of her other fellow workers, plus Reborn as she cut open the decorative egg. It showed a rainbow-themed heart inside, colorful chocolate oozing onto the plate. The inside of the chocolate cake was sparkling with rainbow confetti, the dessert itself even giving off a faint sight of a rainbow once open, earning awed noises from the others.

"It's absolutely wonderful~!" The woman squealed with a clasp of her hands.

"I'm so happy you like it." Tsunami smiled, before suddenly getting engulfed in a hug by the beautiful blonde woman. "You must tell me who taught you to cook like this! You're extraordinary!" The blonde exclaimed, earning a chuckle from her companion. He used his fork to place a portion of the desert in his mouth, only to have a thunder shock of an expression, something which caught everyone's attention.

"Delizioso!" The man said in Italian, shooting a serious look over at the clueless looking brunette. "Kami-sama...?"

"K-K-Kami-sama?" Tsunami stuttered, as somehow during the commotion, the blonde woman invited the others to take a bite out of the desert, only to have them all have the same thunder shock of an expression as the man at the table. They gazed at Tsunami in awe. "K-Kami-sama…!" They exclaimed, holy music playing in the background, seeing a halo hang over Tsunami's head.

"I think this is becoming a little out of hand." Tsunami had to sweat-drop at the reactions everyone was giving her. All she did was alter the recipe a little, such as the rainbow themed heart, candy decoration, and confetti sprinkles.

Soon, business was booming after Tsunami's little spin with the special dessert. After serving up the orders, the group was dead tired by the time the café's closing time came close. The last customers to leave the store was the couple.

"Hope to see you again, little Usagi-chan~!" The blonde waved merrily off to Tsunami who waved right back. She waited for the blue-haired male, who pecked Tsunami's cheek courteously. Both of them then left the store.

"What a strange couple." Gokudera muttered. Hopping on the table, Reborn pointed a look up at Tsunami. "So Tsunami, mind telling us why you delivered chocolates to Hibari?" The room was tense and silent, each of them curious and a few afraid of her answer.

"Reborn-sama, what are you talking about? That was boss peace offering." Natsu answered, receiving confused looks from the others. "What Natsu is trying to say is that they were just some gifts to keep him happy. Since from the looks of things, I seemed to have angered him for some odd reason." Tsunami laughed hesitantly, as Reborn shook his head at his clueless airhead of a student. She missed the relieved sigh that escaped both Gokudera and Yamamoto's mouth. "So predictable." He muttered.

"Oh, before I forget." Tsunami ran out of the room and into the kitchen, returning moments later with a bag stuffed with something that got the group's attention. The café's door burst open in that moment.

"Aha! We finally found you, Tsuna! Give us chocolate!" Lambo demanded, running over to the brunette, as I-pin scolded him. Smiling, Tsunami bent down towards the two, taking out two boxes, each with their names on it.

"Lambo smells chocolate!" Lambo sniffed the box, while I-pin bowed politely in thanks. Tsunami turned to the others, placing a decorative box in each of their hands, as they looked confusedly at her while blinking owlishly.

"I made Valentine Chocolates for each of you! I h-hope you enjoy." The brunette announced with a bright smile. Large smiles overcame their faced, who quickly engulfed the petite brunette in a hug.

"Hime is so kind!" Gokudera wept while Yamamoto just patted the silverette back, wearing a grin on his face, as he glanced at the homemade chocolates in his hand.

"Thank you so much, Tsuna-chan/Tsu-chan!" Both Haru and Kyoko exclaimed.

"Not bad." Reborn and Hana had their boxes of chocolates already opened and eating them. The infant was pleasantly surprised when the taste of espresso overcame his taste buds. Still enveloped in a hug with Kyoko and Haru, Tsunami missed the debating looks from both Gokudera and Yamamoto. At the same time, they walked over to her.

"Ano, is something wrong?" Tsunami worriedly asked the two, one who was grinning nervously, the other blushing. In the next second, she felt a pair of lips touch both of her cheeks. "Thank-you, Tsuna/ Hime!" The both replied as they pulled back a little, Tsunami blushing brightly.

"Maa, who knew they had it in them. Well, one of the monkeys at least." Hana had her eyes on the blushing mess that was Gokudera, facing the opposite way from Tsunami.

"How bold of the brat." Uri smirked. Meanwhile, Reborn worn a cute smirk on his face, holding a box of chocolates, Dino's name labeled on the box, as he chewed on one of the chocolates remaining in it.

 **End of Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	19. The Super Idol Nagi!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: First let me just say thank-you for loving Sky Reborn, and that we have finally reach a over a 100 followers, and soon favorites. Also thank-you for leaving a review, it really just brighten up my heart, and give me the courage, and strength to write each chapter to the best of my ability. So thank-you all!**

 **Tsunami: Okay Reborn, why am I dressed up as a pop idol this time around.**

 **Reborn: Because it's. . .show time.**

 **Tsunami: H-Huh?**

 **Gokudera: Finally a chapter all about Hime and I!**

 **Yamamoto: Maa, I can't wait to have another special chapter with Tsuna!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Enjoy the chappie everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **The Super Idol Nagi!**

That morning, Tsunami was fixing up her uniform in the mirror, when she heard Natsu singing her favorite song once again. The curiosity overwhelmed her as she wondered about the song. "Natsu, what's that song you're singing, and where did you get it from?" Tsunami asked, after straightening out her tie.

"It's a song from one of Natsu's favorite singer, Nagi-sama!" The little spirit exclaimed excitedly. Tsunami tilted her head to the side cutely, blinking her large eyes cluelessly. "N-Nagi-sama...?"

"Tsu-chan, come down for breakfast before it gets cold!" Tsunami heard her mother's call. With one last glance at the mirror, both spirit and master began to make their way towards the kitchen, only to see that half of the food on the table had vanished.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tsunami sighed, her head hung down in defeat. Natsu simply patted her master's head in comfort, unable to do anything else.

"Tsuna, you're late!" Lambo shouted through a mouthful of rice, flecks of food flying out from his mouth. Bianchi quickly dodged the projectiles with a disgusted look, being the unfortunate person to sit opposite to the child.

"Lambo, swallow your food before speaking." I-pin reprimanded him lightly before greeting Tsunami with a small smile, which the brunette returned gently. She took her seat and piled some food onto her plate. Tsunami was in the middle of gulping down miso soup when she heard the doorbell ring. Nana hurriedly stood up and opened the door.

"Ara, Gokudera-kun! Please come in! Tsu-chan is in the kitchen finishing up her breakfast. Would you like anything to eat before you set off?" Nana asked the blushing boy, who politely turned her offer down with a shake of his head and a bow. Hearing the silverette's name, Tsunami finished her food before grabbing her bag.

"Try not to fail your English test today… or you will have to suffer the punishment." Reborn's casual threat had Tsunami trembling in fear, despite his innocent appearance. _'Is it just me, or has he became a little bit darker?'_ Tsunami asked herself mentally, mind filled with all the excruciatingly painful punishment she had to endure this entire week. Of course, she couldn't see how the horrible tortu- I mean, intensive tutoring sessions had _coincidentally_ started right after the Hibari incident had happened.

Adjusting her bag more securely, she hurriedly went to Gokudera's side, the silverette greeting her as usual. "G-Good morning, Hime!" Smiling, Tsunami returned the greeting. "Morning, Gokudera-kun!"

"Well, you two better be off to school now. See you when you get home, Tsu-chan. Take good care of her, Gokudera-kun~!" Nana waved them off. Gokudera blushed, misunderstanding Nana's words for something else before he saluted her like a soldier. "Don't worry, Mama, I'll keep Hime safe at all time as her right-hand man!" The bomber declared, making Tsunami blush a little. She grabbed his arm and dragged the blushing boy away.

"Ah, how cute! He won't be a bad son-in-law as well. My, Tsu-chan got herself a harem. I wonder if it will grow bigger. Well, as long as I hear wedding bells and see a happy future for my Tsu-chan, Mama is so happy~!" Nana squealed girlishly, making her way back in to the house.

During the walk to school, Tsunami noticed how strange Gokudera was acting once they were far away from home. He faltered in his steps ever so often, as if he wanted to give her something and looking as if he was debating about something with himself. "Gokudera-kun, is everything okay?" Tsunami asked worriedly.

"Stop being a wuss, and just ask her already!" Uri suddenly shouted, catching Tsunami's attention. Gokudera shot a glare at Uri, who huffed and turned her head away. The two gradually slowed down to a stop, as Gokudera reached into his pockets, his cheeks dusted with pink.

"Umm… Hime, I-I just wanted to a-ask you… if you would like… to go to a concert with me!" Gokudera finished the rest in one breath, presenting a pair of tickets in front of Tsunami's face. She gently reached out and examined one of the tickets.

"Nagi…? Where have I heard that name from?" Tsunami asked herself, before her musing was interrupted by a loud high-pitched squeal from Natsu, whose eyes were twinkling with big, bright, shining stars.

"Nagi-sama! You got tickets to Nagi-sama's live concert show tonight! How lucky! Master, please take me as well! Pretty please!" Natsu begged with an adorable pair of puppy dog eyes. A fountain of blood erupted from Uri's nose, unable to handle the sheer cuteness of the Sky spirit. She dropped onto the ground like a fly, occasionally twitching. Mumbles that sounded vaguely like, "Too… cuuuuute... Can't… handle…" was heard.

"You know Nagi?" Gokudera asked, as Natsu proudly puffed her chest out. "Natsu is a huge fan of Nagi-sama, and is even part of her fanclub. Natsu just loves Nagi-sama's coolness and songs!" The little spirit gushed out happily, missing the comical sweatdrop that rolled down the side of Tsunami's head.

"Oi, just how did you become part of her fanclub?" Tsunami asked, a question Gokudera himself was wondering. "That doesn't matter, but Natsu must see Nagi-sama!"

 _'She just pushed the question aside!'_ Both of them thought at the same time. Tsunami turned her attention back to the ticket that was in her hands, when Uri's face suddenly popped right in front of her, almost making her drop the ticket in fright.

"I'm surprise you haven't heard of her. At the moment, she is one of the biggest teen idol singer in Japan. Her song is in the top five of the charts, and if you go into town, you see her advertising posters just about everywhere. Not to mention how a bunch of teenage girls nowadays are seen dressing up like her. You must really live under a rock." Uri muttered, wiping her bloody nose unconcernedly.

"Uri, don't insult Hime!" Gokudera yelled at her. "Maa, it's okay Gokudera-kun, Uri-chan is right. I don't really know much about idols and celebrities and such, but… if you won't mind, I would love to come with you to the concert!" Tsunami shot a sweet smile at the now happy silverette. She was caught off guard when the bomber suddenly wrapped her in a hug. He picked her off the ground easily, head buried in her chest.

"G-Gokudera-kun?!" Tsunami blushed a little, before smiling softly when she saw the imaginary dog ears perked up and tail wagging happily. Forest green eyes looked happily at the brunette, making her heart warm with fondness.

"S-Sorry Hime, I'm just so happy!" Gokudera almost made Tsunami squeal out at the happy puppy look on his face. She ran her fingers through his soft silver hair. Honestly, he's just too–

"C-Cute!" Tsunami squealed with a blush, hugging his head tight, which resulted in pressing him tighter into her chest. His entire body turned crimson red, wisps of steam coming from his face.

"Someone is getting a little bold." Uri grinned, while Natsu just reddened slightly at the scene. "Cute!" She squeaked out, holding her tiny chibi hands to her mouth.

* * *

"Ne Tsuna, mind telling me what had Gokudera so excited?" Yamamoto whispered over into Tsunami's ear. The two Guardians were sitting beside the Sky Guardian on the school rooftop, Yamamoto on her left and Gokudera on her right. The silver-haired teen was in a blissful mood, which had lasted throughout the periods before lunch.

Tsunami was about to reply, when once again Natsu answered for her. "Master is going on a date with Gokudera-kun!" Natsu said happily, bringing forth silence.

"D-Date…? With Gokudera?" Yamamoto found himself repeating. Tsunami immediately shushed Natsu, a finger placed on the spirit's mouth as her cheeks flushed red. "I-it's n-not a date, N-Natsu, it's just two f-friends going on somewhere, right Gokudera-kun?" Tsunami turned her attention to Gokudera, only to sweat-drop once she saw the silverette already passed out on the ground, managing to look ecstatic even when he was unconscious.

"I don't know Tsunami, this sounds like a date to me. I must say, Hana-nee-chan is disappointed in you. Just when I thought that you're growing up and moving onto the more mature type of men." Tsunami almost fell back from shock, once she heard Hana's voice so close to her ear. She whipped her head back, only to see Kyoko and Hana standing near her.

"K-Kyoko-chan? H-Hana?" Tsunami suddenly found her arm hugged by Kyoko, who sat close to her. "Tsu-chan, Kyoko wants a date with you as well!" Kyoko said with a bright smile, almost immediately bringing Gokudera back from the dead.

"Like hell I'll let you go on a date with Hime, woman!" The fierce looking silverette stood up, glaring down at the orange haired school-idol, only to be ignored pointedly by her as she fed Tsunami an octopus shaped sausage from her bento.

"Is it good, Tsu-chan?" Kyoko asked, smile still on her face.

"Delicious~!" Tsunami exclaimed, which seemed to have brightened up the orange haired girl's mood.

"So where are you guys going, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, as Tsunami swallowed down some of the food Kyoko had fed her before turning her attention over to Yamamoto. "He invited me to a concert." Tsunami raised up her ticket, Gokudera still glaring at Kyoko, who only seemed had her attention on Tsunami.

Looking at the ticket, both Yamamoto and Hana raised an eyebrow. Hana whistled before she started speaking. "My, these are some great tickets. And it's to go see the popular idol singer Nagi. The talk of the century, the dark goddess of the music industry. Almost everyone in Japan know her by now." During her explanation, Hana took out magazine. The cover of it featured a beautiful girl around their age, long dark purple hair cascading over her shoulders while some of it was pinned back on the back of her head. She was dressed in a dark loli-goth dress and had an eye patch on her left eye, a skull printed on it. She was sitting near an open window, her lone purple eye glowing eerily in the moonlight shone by the full moon.

"She is one of the top idols of Clam Industry, and a model for the famous brand, Mystic Hell Illusion." Hana took out another magazine. This one presented models wearing dark, visual kei and loli-goth styled outfits. Two models, however, caught Tsunami's eyes, a red head dressed in a two-piece sexy yet darkly colored clothes, and the idol singer who reminded Tsunami of doll, as she was decked out in a black dress, along with a lot of accessories and other such things.

"Wow Hana, you sure do know a lot." Tsunami said in awe, as Hana stood there proudly, arms folded across her chest. "Well I'm kind of the informer of this story."

"Hana-chan's breaking the fourth wall." Natsu muttered, floating beside the rest of her fellow Guardian Spirits. Just then, the door burst open, showing Ryohei in his extreme glory, Kan on his shoulders.

"Sawada, the Boxing Club has practice this evening!" Ryohei informed her, making Tsunami and more than half the group sweat-drop at this announcement. "He does know that I'm not part of the Boxing Club, right?"

"Maa, that's just Onii-chan for you." Kyoko smiled.

"Oi, Uri and you guys! How about a nice boxing match?" Kan exclaimed with a bright grin on her face. "I don't box, you idiot!" Uri yelled, a tic mark on her temple. Once again, she was being held back by Jirou and Kojirou, while Kan just laughed off the storm spirit's temper nonchalantly.

* * *

That evening when Tsunami approached her house, she _really_ should have paid attention to the warning signs that were going off in her head. Instead she opened the door and called out to her mother. "Kaa-san?" Tsunami walked inside, taking off her shoes, when she heard her mother's voice from her room.

"Upstairs, Tsu-chan!" Called the cheery voice of Nana, as Tsunami began to make her way up. "Master, Natsu is sensing something up. My intuition is telling me that you might not want to go to your room." Natsu poked her head out of the soft brown locks that was Tsunami's hair.

"I'm feeling it too, but maybe it's nothing." Tsunami smiled shakily, her hand laying hesitantly on the door knob. She gathered her courage and opened the door, only to see Nana, Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko and Hana in her room. She could faintly hear I-Pin and Lambo's shouts as they played outside. Reborn, who was sitting in a little chair, took a sip of his espresso before he placed it down. He spun around and faced the brunette, who took a step back out of the doorway out of habit, as she saw a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Don't even think of running away, Dame-Tsunami. I already informed Mama and others about your date with Gokudera, and they decided to get together to pick out what you shall wear. So..." Leon, who transformed into a lasso, grabbed Tsunami by the ankle right before she could run, dragging the struggling brunette back into the room. "Nooo! I don't wanna!" Tsunami cried, nail digging desperately into the carpet, but it was useless as the door slammed close after her.

For two hours straight, Tsunami was stuck in her room trying on the many different outfits that was forced upon her. Haru kept putting on outfits that was way overboard for a concert. All the clothes Bianchi picked out was way too sexy and skin revealing. Kyoko's were okay, but way too cutesy. Mama's choices were okay too, but she kept picking out dresses with way too much frills and bows for Tsunami's taste. All the while Hana and Reborn were doing nothing but sitting down, watching Tsunami's misery with amusement, a cup of tea or espresso in hand, along with snacks, a sadistic smile on their faces. _Those traitors_ _,_ Tsunami muttered in her thoughts.

Finally, they all were able to come to a conclusion for the outfit she should wear for her _'date'._ Of course, she tried to tell them for the umpteenth time that it was just a friendly outing, but they didn't listen. Tsunami sighed in defeat, the only person who offered her support was Natsu. Oh, how Tsunami treasured that little spirit, at least someone understand her pain. Bianchi was putting the finishing touches of make-up on her face, when she leaned in, her mouth near the brunette's ear. "If you hurt Hayato, you will regret living." She threatened the trembling teen quietly as she painted her lips a soft red, before placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm finished." Bianchi announced, as Reborn looked at his watch. "And right on time because it seems he's here." Just as Reborn said this, their doorbell was rung, as Nana happily went to go get the door. "Hi Gokudera-kun~!" Tsu-chan would be downstairs in a minute, and don't you look handsome!" Standing at the door was Gokudera. He was dressed in a red button-down dress shirt and skinny black jeans. A few buttons on the top was open, a graphic design t-shirt peeking through. A black and silver studded belt was slanted stylishly on his waist. He wore black wristbands and the skull ring that Tsunami had given him for Christmas.

"Good evening, Mama!" Gokudera greeted, walking into the house. He froze when he heard his sister's voice, before he relaxed when he heard his hime's voice. He was excited and was eagerly looking for the brunette. However, his body seemed to have shut down when he saw Tsunami walking down the stairs.

She was dressed in a form fitting short-sleeved red shirt, the cuffs and the collar colored black. An intricate white and silver design was printed on the left side of the shirt. A black tie was hanging loosely around her neck, the same design printed on the bottom of it. She wore a red and black plaid jeans, small silver cross designs on each leg. Her feet was adorned with tie up red and black plaid peep toe boots, which ended a few inches above her ankles and was decorated with silver chains, studded belts and buckle straps. A belt similar to Gokudera's was skewed to a side tastefully while a silver chain was tilted to the opposite side.

To top off the get-up, black and silver bracelets were on her wrist while on her ears were a pair of dangling black earrings. A skull hairpin pinned back some of her bangs.

"Wow, nice outfit choice!" Uri praised, who also seemed to have a bit of modification to her outfit, along with Natsu, who flew beside Tsunami's head. Taking a look back at the dazed state the teen seemed to have been in, Ur took it upon herself to not let the brat embarrass himself, so she did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment. She slapped him, _hard._

It took all of Gokudera's willpower to not curse at the little spirit, holding a hand to his swollen red cheek. "You ready to go, Gokudera-kun?" Tsunami asked, worried about the silver-haired teen's red cheek. She grabbed his hand, the pain instantly vanishing from bruise.

"You kids don't stay out too late." Reborn quipped up, dressed up like a typical Japanese dad, before shooting a stern look over at Gokudera which made him shiver a bit. "You better bring her back home in one piece and _unharmed_." He emphasized on the last word.

"Mou, you sound as if you're my Tou-san or something. Let's go, Gokudera-kun." Grabbing his hands, Tsunami dragged the silverette out of the house. However, she almost tripped and fell to the ground, if Gokudera didn't catch her right on time.

"You okay, Hime?!" Gokudera asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine, just can't walk in heels." Tsunami muttered, already dreading the choice of shoes that was forced upon her.

* * *

"Nagi-sama! Nagi-sama! Nagi-sama!" Natsu chanted as they finally managed to get inside the huge hall that was packed with fans. Tsunami noticed that a lot of girls were dressed in clothing similar to the models on the cover of the magazine that Hana had shown them.

"Exactly what I said. All her fans are wearing clothes from the same brand she models for." Uri pointed out, when suddenly the lights darkened. Before the last ray of light disappeared, Tsunami managed to see Gokudera's face, who suddenly looked as if he remembered something.

"Gokudera-kun, is there something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just that I remember another nickname that she was called, once she steps up on stage." Gokudera answered. Before Tsunami could get in another question, the sound of stiletto heels clicking on the floor echoed throughout the hall. A heavy, thick mist drifted into the stage, and she could faintly see the image of thigh high lace up boots, the rest of the singer's figure shrouded in the fog.

"It's about to begin." Gokudera murmured, as Tsunami's eyes were glued to the stage. The mist slowly dissipated, the figure behind the screen now almost visible. A feminine voice sang out clearly and confidently, and the music slowly started.

 _oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo, boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?_

 _kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de, kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni_

Tsunami found herself trapped by the beautiful clear voice of the singer. As the last of the mist evaporated, she now had a better look at the figure. Like in the magazine, her waist long purple hair was streaked with black, and had some of them pinned back from her face with silver cross-like hair pins. She wore a black dress with detached sleeves, which was held firmly at her upper arms while it widened at the bottom. The bodice was styled like a corset. The skirt was shorter on the front, ending a few inches above the knee while the back stopped at the knees. It had large, messy ruffles that stuck up somewhat wildly. A ribbon was tied around her waist, the huge bow resting on her lower back while the tails dragged on the ground. She had earrings similar to the hair pins. Now that she thought about it, she kind of looks like a witch of the night.

The music built up and the flashing red visuals pulsated erratically with each beat. The singer held a black microphone with skull design to her lips.

 _kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete_

 _hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae freeze_

 _kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai_

 _anata wo mitsukete yureta_

Tsunami now understood why the idol was so popular, she herself was quickly becoming a fan of the singer. As she watched the purple-haired idol sing powerfully on the stage, a look of awe on her face, Gokudera glanced at the brunette. A small genuine smile made its way to his face as his eyes lingered on her.

 _yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte_

 _mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide_

 _dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo_

 _oboeteite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama_

 _mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte_

 _ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo_

 _unravelling the world_

Just then, something began to take place on the stage. The audience looked to be on the edge of their seats, as Tsunami looked confused. "Juudai-hime, I should inform you that the other nickname she goes by is. . . Witch of the Stage." Gokudera answered with narrowed eyes and a calm voice.

"Witch of the Stage…?" Looking back, Tsunami saw black vines rise up from the stage. It wrapped and covered the idol completely, looking almost as if she was in a coffin made out of vines. They quickly blossomed into a whirlwind of blue and purple flowers and they disappeared into the air to show the idol in a new outfit of the same color. The bodice had lace embellishments all over it, and had crisscrossing straps. The short skirt was flared, due to the layers and layers of tulle underneath the black lace. Jagged strips of tulle hung down. To top off the costume, she had black stockings and black heels, along with matching jewelry accessories.

"Pretty! But wait, was that magic...?" Tsunami wondered out loud.

"No way. It must've been the new advanced CG effects." Gokudera said sensibly, Tsunami agreeing with that answer since it was logical. However, her intuition was telling her something different. The concert ended with a huge success, and an encore show, and by the end Tsunami was definitely a fan of the idol singer, Nagi.

Natsu seemed to have been on a permanent state of blissful happiness, as Gokudera began to walk her back home. Well, they were, until Gokudera covered her eyes, telling her that he had a surprise in store for her, leading her somewhere that she had no clue about.

"Can I look now Gokudera-kun?" Tsunami asked, now covering her own eyes with her hands, as Gokudera left for a few seconds, but yet still in range. She heard soft footsteps as he ran over to her. "Now you can." He told, Tsunami doing just that. Moving her hands away from her face, she saw that they had a clear view of the city, as they stood on top of a hill beside a large tree. Just then, a burst of colorful fireworks lit up the starry night sky.

"Pretty~!" Natsu squealed, Uri by her side, as more firework brightened the sky. Her ruby red eyes stared at the two teens, a smug smirk on her face. _'Glad to see that he took my advice.'_

 _'Look you brat, if you want to impress that chibi, then you have to go big. Something in your field, something that will impress her so that you won't lose to that baseball-nut!" Uri drilled into his head._

 _'As if I'd take advice from you!" Gokudera clicked his tongue in annoyance, fixing him something to drink. He was reluctant to admit that Uri was right and he didn't want to do what the little spirit had ordered him to do, but that meant losing his precious Hime to the idiot and he didn't want that either._

 _'What was that, you cocky brat?!' This of course led the two hotheads into an argument._

"Gokudera-kun… This is breathtaking! Beautiful! Just how did you set all of this up?" Tsunami asked, as Gokudera flushed pink from the compliment.

"It was nothing. I just had extra time on my hand, and wanted to gift you with something for being so kind to me. You truly are my one and only, Hime." Gokudera said, looking straight in her eyes as the brunette blushed.

"G-G-Gokudera-kun! I-I-I'm no Hime! I'm not elegant, beautiful or smart! I'm j-just p-plain Dame-Tsunami…!" Tsunami stuttered, denying the praises that were aimed her way. Abruptly, Gokudera gently, yet firmly grabbed hold of her wrist, bringing their face closer. Their foreheads barely touched and Tsunami could feel her heart racing. She wondered if he could hear her loudly beating heart this close.

"I don't care about any of those things, as long as you stay the way you are now. Hime will always be the most beautiful person in my life." It was a surprise Gokudera said all of this without blushing, fainting, or looking embarrassing. Sea green eyes blinked when he saw that the short girl in front of him was blushing up a storm.

"Hime, are you okay?! Speak to me, Hime!" Gokudera panicked, hands placed on Tsunami's shoulders as he shook her back and forth frantically, which absolutely did nothing to cool her hot, steaming red face.

"Tch. What a bore, I thought he would've did something unexpected, but I guess that's just not in his character. But sooner or later, he'll have to really step up, if he doesn't plan on her losing her… _again_." Uri whispered into the air, eyes looking at the brilliant night, hands resting behind her head. Natsu blushed slightly, still staying by her side. "Cute."

* * *

The next day, Tsunami was out in the town, doing some grocery shopping for her mother when she saw a girl in need. All the items were sprawled out before her, as she bent down to pick them up. Walking over to her, Tsunami began to help her out, noticing how most of the items seemed to have been sweets, snacks, and chocolates. "Here you go." Tsunami handed the items over to the girl with a friendly smile. The girl seemed to be around her age, her hair styled in a cute hairstyle kind of similar to a pineapple, for some odd reason. She timidly said her thanks, bowing her head down.

"T-Thank you." Her left eye was covered by her bangs, showing only her right eye which was a deep violet. She held the plastic bag to her chest.

"Maa, it was nothing. I don't mind helping those who are in need." Tsunami said. Weirdly enough, she felt that she and the girl felt alike in a sense, even though this was their first time meeting each other. The girl's gaze lingered on her for a few more seconds, before a faint smile appeared on her face. "You're not a bad person, Tsunami." Her words came out in an extremely low whisper, but was still somehow heard by Tsunami, who accidentally dropping her own bags in shock.

Blinking her eyes, she watched the girl scurry away in a hurry, bags clutched tightly against her chest. Soon, she disappeared from her sight. "Master, is everything okay?" Natsu asked, carrying a carton of milk with ease, placing it inside the shopping bag.

"H-How did she know my name…?"

The girl continued to run, and soon she reached a tall black and gold building, the door opening automatically as she walked in. The person greeting her was a tall, beautiful, blonde woman. She was wearing a type of business outfit, with a pair of sunglasses on her face. "You're five minutes late, Chrome-chan." The woman informed the girl, not sounding either angry or annoyed, rather, her tone was calm and had a hint of worry.

"Sorry, Elena-nee-sama. I had to pick up some snacks for Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro-nii-sama to hand out to them later." The girl held up her bag, as the woman sighed, placing a comforting smile on her face.

"Why am I not surprised? But I do hope that you didn't forget that you have an important interview today. Well, we can still make it on time. So shall we leave, Nagi?" The woman addressed the girl, who seemingly switched personality. The air around her changed, as the sweet, timid girl from before was replaced with a more confident and cooler teenager. Her posture was straightened, and her bangs were brushed out of her face to reveal the narrowed eyes. Her voice dropped a few octaves and her words became firm and clear.

"Yes, Nee-sama."

 **End of Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day! Song, Unravel-Tokyo Ghoul first season opening song, but the female version of it. Try looking it up on Youtube, and you should find it.**


	20. Lambo-san's Great Lunch Delivery!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone! I hope you all doing fine!**

 **Tsunami: R-Really Reborn! A Cowgirl Costume! *Tsunami came stomping in on set***

 **Gokudera: J-Juudai-hime! *Blushes. Nosebleed. Faint***

 **Yamamoto:Maa that seem to be his routine these days! * Laugh Yamamoto, talking about Gokudera.***

 **Hibari: Crowding herbivores. . . *Take out a tonfa***

 **Reborn: It fit you. Now stop whining, before Hibari bite you to death as well. *Stated Reborn sitting his chair, ignoring Hibari punishing both Gokudera and Yamamoto, as Tsunami shivered in fear from the scary sight of it.* Enjoy the story. Caoi!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Lambo-san's Great Lunch Delivery!**

"Ah! Reborn, that was mine!" Tsunami yelled, watching the infant place the piece of food in his mouth, chewing before swallowing it down. A smirk was placed on his face. "Too slow, Dame Tsuna." He stated, before quickly stealing more of her food, watching amusedly at the way she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

Brown eyes suddenly looked at the clock in the kitchen, before standing and moving away from the table. "I'm off!" Tsunami grabbed her bag. "Have a good day Tsu-chan!" Nana waved the girl off, as she exited out of the house. Meanwhile, Reborn was talking to Bianchi, once again in one of his silly costumes, talking about the morning newspaper.

Lambo happily delivered some of the dirty dishes, which were stacked on top of his head, and on both of the palms of his hands, over to Nana. "Oh, Lambo-kun, you're cleaning up? That's great." She smiled, drying off a plate, before placing with the other sparkly clean dishes.

"Lambo-san is a good boy. Lambo wants to help both Mama and Tsuna!" The little boy proudly exclaimed, earning a smile from Nana. "What a good boy Lambo-kun is." She gently took the dishes away from him, about to reach down to retrieve the rest, when her eyes spotted the green clothed bento box that rested on the table.

"Oh my, Tsu-chan left her lunch behind. This is bad. I packed it with extra dessert today." Lambo took in the worried look on the woman's face, a hand on her cheek. He jumped on the table. "I'll take Tsuna her lunch!" Lambo instantly volunteered.

"Oh, you will, Lambo-kun?" Nana sounded a bit surprised, but then again, given the affection that the younger boy held for her daughter, she really shouldn't have been surprised. She smiled gently at him.

"Will a runt like you even make it to her?" Bianchi drawled out, looking uninterested as she examined her nails. Reborn spoke up after a sip of his coffee. "It's your first errand. There'll be many dangers ahead. Surely you won't get scared and run away?"

"Stupid Reborn! Lambo-san will show you! I'm going!" Picking up the bento box, Lambo hopped off of the table and rushed out of the house, both of the women and Reborn staring after him.

"I hope he will be okay." Nana fretted, biting her lower lip in concern.

"He'll be just fine. Let me help you with the dishes." Bianchi offered helpfully, taking Nana's mind off from worrying about Lambo for a minute. Reborn simply took another sip of his coffee, before setting it down. "There's a surprise in store for today." He gazed at the steam that wafted from the warm cup.

* * *

Meanwhile walking down the street, I-Pin was happily holding a green cloth box, which contained sweets her master had given to her before he set off to another secret mission. He had wished her well, and was grateful for all the kind and caring people in her life. I-Pin felt a little sad to hear that her master had to leave once again, but brightened up once he told her that he will return, giving her some sweets to cheer her up.

Unknown to her, running down that same street was Lambo, singing some made up song, paying no attention to his surroundings. "Tra-la-la-la, Tsuna will be so happy to see Lambo-san. La-la-la, Tsuna will give Lambo-san grape candy for being such a good boy~!" His young mind quickly came up with a scene.

 _"Thank-you so much Lambo-kun!" Tsunami hugged the smugly smirking little boy to her chest. "Lambo-kun, Tsuna now sees how great and amazing you are, and wishes to be your personal servant forever~! You're even more amazing than Yamamoto, Bakadera-kun, and Reborn. Here's a lifetime supply of grape candies~!"_

 _The scene changed to Tsunami dressed in a bedlah, a never-ending pile of candy in her hands as she rained them down onto the boy. Lambo laughed obnoxiously, a gleaming, golden crown on his head, with grape candy embedded in it instead of gems, along with a cape on his shoulders. He then stood in his throne._

 _"Hahaha! Tsuna is now Lambo-san's personal servant forever!" He pointed a finger towards the figures who were bowing down to him, who were Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Dino and Reborn._

 _"Yes, your amazingness. Long live The Great Lambo-san!" They chanted._

 _"Tsuna will follow Lambo-san forever~!" The pink cheeked Tsunami gushed, adoring eyes resting upon Lambo._

Lambo was drooling from his own fantasies and was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the little girl in front of him. He smacked into I-pin, both packages flying out of their hands. Landing on her feet, I-pin saw a green package, and thought it was her precious snacks given to her by her sensei. She jumped up and landed on the fence after she caught the package. "Safe." She held it close, only to see another package the same color as hers fall into Lambo's afro.

"Ah…" She took a look at the package in her hand, and the one in Lambo's hair and saw that it looked just like hers, meaning Lambo might have her package instead. "Lambo, hand that over for a minute?" She asked him, only for him to decline vehemently, holding the package away from her.

"No way! Lambo-san wants Tsuna to worship him for his amazingness, and to shower him with grape candy!" Stuffing the package inside his afro, he stuck his tongue out at the little girl and dashed off.

"Come back here, Lambo!" She called out to him, only to see him disappear around the corner, his reply the same as before.

* * *

At Namimori-chuu, the school bell rung, as students got ready for first period. That thought was quickly ditched when the class rep announced that the period was free, as the teachers were having a staff meeting at the moment.

"Yes! Free period!" Yamamoto cheered, making Tsunami giggle at his enthusiasm of a free class period.

"Someone seems really happy." Tsunami said amiably, Gokudera and Yamamoto on her sides.

"Free periods are always the best!" Yamamoto grinned, when Jirou and Kojirou appeared. "Especially when someone don't do their homework." Jirou teased, making a certain baseball star scratch his cheek sheepishly.

"Idiot, how could you forget to do such an easy assignment, right, Hime?" Gokudera turned his attention over to Tsunami, only to see a look of dread on her pale face. "Master also forgot." Natsu said innocently. "Thank you, oh great Kami-sama, for a free period. I completely forgot!" Tsunami began to thank whoever in the sky above, when she heard whispering among her classmates.

"I'm sensing a nuisance in the room." Uri suddenly spoke up, ruby red eyes sharp.

"Is that a cow?" One girl asked, some of her blonde hair put into a side ponytail.

"No, I believe it's a panda." The pink haired guy near her said seriously, a hand stroking his chin thoughtfully, earning a deadpanned look from the spiky, black haired guy next to him.

"How on earth does that resemble a panda, Baka-Natsu?" Hearing this, both Tsunami and Gokudera shared a look. "It couldn't be…" They spoke together, all three making their way to the front of the classroom door, only to have a loud voice almost have her eardrum blown off. "TSUNA!"

Yep, she definitely knew who was at the door now. "L-Lambo, what are doing here? And why are you crying?" Tsunami asked worriedly, staring down at the small child before picking him. However, he looked embarrassed as he held his legs closely together. The students who were standing around dubbed the little boy to be Tsunami's brother as they gossiped about him.

"Lambo-kun!" Making her way next to Tsunami's side was Kyoko. Just then, I-Pin appeared in the doorway. She looked at Lambo before shaking her head, feeling a bit pitiful for him as she knew what was wrong with him. She motion Tsunami and Kyoko to lean down and she whispered the problem to them. "Ohhh." A look of understanding appeared on their faces, taking a glance at Lambo.

"Tsu-chan, I believe I might have something for him to put on. But let's take him somewhere, to freshen up first." Kyoko suggested and ran back to her table to get her bag.

"Hime, is there something?" Gokudera asked, walking up to Tsunami.

"Is something wrong with the kid?" Yamamoto questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Maa, he just had an accident of sort. Kyoko and I will be right back, after we clean him up." Tsunami informed the two, walking out of the room door with Kyoko. Gokudera and Yamamoto stared after her, when a grin broke out on the baseball star's face.

"What the hell are you grinning about, baseball idiot?" Gokudera scowled, wanting to be by Tsunami's side, rather than to be near the rest of the useless idiots.

"It's nothing, but Tsunami reminded me of a mother taking care of her kid for a second. How cute." He laughed, as Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto, but he would never admit out loud that he too thought of the same thing.

* * *

Once Lambo was now clean, wearing an extra cow suit that Kyoko had put together for Home Economic sewing homework, they went back to the classroom. Both I-pin and Lambo stood upon her desk, the latter still sniffing from the embarrassing situation, his fantasy broken, smashed to pieces and shattered to dust. "Lambo, please stop crying, and tell me why you are here." Tsunami asked softly and kindly as possible, patting the little boy on the head as a way of comforting him.

"L-Lambo-san j-just wanted to give Tsuna this…" Reaching into his afro, he pulled out a green clothed bento. "My bento! You brought this to me?" Tsunami asked, the little boy nodding his head. She glanced at the bento in her hand, a fond smile settling on her face.

"Stupid cow, as if Juudai-hime would take such a lame excuse." Gokudera muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.

Reaching out, she cuddled the green eyed child tightly to her chest. "Thank you, Lambo!" She pressed a sweet kiss on his cheeks, which sent the child to cloud nine, while Gokudera dropped to his knees from jealousy and shock of the situation.

"Lambo-san's a good-boy!" The smirking little infant boasted, sticking his tongue down at the depressed figure that was Gokudera, who ignored Yamamoto's words as he tried to cheer him up. Just then, I-pin took the lunch box before hopping off, leaving the others to stare after her in shock.

"My lunchbox!" Tsunami cried, and taking that as a cue, the group began to chase the little girl through the hallways. In another room sat Sasagawa Ryohei, looking bored as he stared through the window, Kan taking in the bright sunlight, when they both heard a commotion coming from outside. They looked out the door only to see Tsunami and the others rush right by them.

"I see Tsuna and the others are in a passionate mood! Let's join in as well, Kan!" Ryohei exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with anticipation. "Burning, sounds funs!" The spirit grinned. "My motto is Extreme/Burning!" The Sun Guardians shouted, before running after the group.

They joined the group and was led outside, following I-Pin who directed them to a secure area in the back of the school building, only to come to a halt when they saw Reborn, dressed up as a cute panda, sitting in a tire which was attached to a rope. Bianchi was by his side, clad in some kangaroo costume that covered her face.

"Reborn? Bianchi? Ah– My lunch!" Tsunami walked over to I-pin, only to be surprised once she saw the little girl sitting down on the ground with two identical lunch box. She gently unfolded both, before taking off the lid. Inside one box was the lunch that was made by Tsunami's mom, while the other box held what looked like to be Chinese sweets that smelled delicious to both Tsunami and Natsu.

"Oh, so this is why you ran off." Bending slightly, Tsunami took her lunch, wrapping it back up, as I-pin bowed while apologizing. "I-pin sorry."

"Maa, it's okay, but you two." Tsunami turned her attention over to Bianchi and Reborn, hearing the footsteps of the others stopping beside her.

"Reborn-san? Aneki?" Gokudera and the rest were just as confused to see the two. Honey brown eyes took in the long rope that seem to have descended far from the sky. "Just how on earth is that even possible?" Tsunami looked at the rope and then back to Reborn, only to see him radiating sheer cuteness. Quickly, she turned around with pink cheeks, trying to hold in the urge to squeal at the cuteness that was Reborn in a panda costume.

 _'Evil baby! Evil baby! Evil baby! He's an evil baby!'_ Tsunami chanted to herself, "So predictable and naïve." Reborn smirked haughtily, turning his attention back to the others. "Welcome. We decided that one of you shall become this annoying cow's babysitter." Reborn pointed to the child in question.

"Tch, who would ever want to babysit such an annoying pest?" Both Gokudera and Uri muttered, missing the wide smirk that appeared on Reborn's face. "Whoever shall pass will show great potential in becoming the future right-hand-man, and maybe spouse of the future boss of the Vongola Family one day." He added casually, catching everyone's attention, well, except Ryohei who was shouting about extreme spirits and burning passions to the sky along with Kan.

"F-Future spouse of J-J-Juudai-hime?!" Gokudera stuttered, his blush worsening when an image of Tsunami holding a little girl with silver hair in her arms popped up in his mind. His brain stopped functioning for a moment, blood erupting from his nose as he fainted. "Ah, I think he's dead." Uri deadpanned, flying over Gokudera, while Yamamoto just released a carefree laugh.

"Maa, Tsunami would definitely make excellent mom. Let's see…" Placing one hand under his chin, and the other on his hip, Yamamoto began to come up with his own image.

 _''Dear I'm home~!'' An older Yamamoto called out, walking through the door, setting his baseball equipment by the door. Tiny footsteps were heard, and coming out of the kitchen was a mini young Yamamoto. A bright smile lit up his slightly chubby face and he ran over to his father's overstretched arms._

 _"Tou-san, you finally made it back!" The little boy exclaimed happily, still held up in his father's arms._

 _"It's good to see you again too! Oh, where's Kaa-san?" Yamamoto scanned the room. Just then, appearing out of the kitchen with an apron tied around her waist was an older yet beautiful Tsunami. A gentle smile was placed on her face when she spotted them._

 _"Welcome Takeshi-kun!" She walked over, wrapping an arm around his torso. She stood up on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek, as her way of greeting him. All three together made a beautiful, yet lovely image. Then, the vision quickly changed as they went to the park, enjoying a nice family day out. Yamamoto taught his son how to play catch, as Tsunami cheered them on. It was definitely a sweet image,_ concluded Yamamoto.

"Oi, you bastard! Don't come up with false fantasies with Juudai-hime!" Gokudera shouted, health now restored, as Uri gave him a blank look. "Says the hypocrite, who was fantasizing about her earlier."

"S-S-Spouse!? Reborn, stop coming with these strange things already!" Tsunami exclaimed exasperatedly, her cheeks flaming red. Reborn simply ignored her as he addressed the others. "So who wants to go first?"

Hearing this, Gokudera forced a smile on his face, looking as if he was constipated. "I-I r-really love L-Lambo." Even his words were gritted through clenched teeth, as Uri threw up rainbows beside him. _'He's trying way too hard. He looks like as if he's in pain.'_ Tsunami thought, sweat dropping.

"Oh, by the way, the one who makes Lambo smile is the winner." Reborn added, as Gokudera took a deep breath, trying to relax himself. "S-Sorry about before." The silverette held out his hand to the green eyed child. There was a moment of silence between the two, and for a second, Tsunami got her hopes high, thinking that the two might actually be able get along with each other. However, that fantasy was easily shattered, once Lambo placed a grenade in the bomber's hands.

"What the – you stupid cow!" The grenade bounced around in his hands before he quickly threw it far into the bushes. The pissed-off silverette turned towards Lambo and kicked him into a wall like as if he was nothing more but a football. "Goal!" Uri hooted.

It was obvious that Gokudera failed his round. He glared daggers at Lambo, who was being cuddled by Tsunami as she wiped his tears and petted his head. _'Stupid cow. Stealing all of hime's precious attention.'_ The silverette scowled grumpily, sticking his hand into his pockets.

"Gokudera Hayato, fail. Who's next?" Reborn called out. "Yosh! I'm extremely up next!" Stepping up forward was Ryohei. "You got this, Ryohei! Use your extreme burning passion to win!" Kan shouted encouragingly. Ryohei made his way over to a sniffling Lambo. His face then drastically changed to an intimidating look.

"Smile." His words came out more as a threat rather than kind words. The look on his face certainly wasn't helping him either. His eyes wide in fear, Lambo started to tremble. "I'm scared! Tsuna, he scared me!" Lambo buried his head in Tsunami's chest, the waterworks starting once again.

"I said smile, damn it!" Ryohei yelled, and even Kan herself had to sweat-drop at Ryohei's efforts. She flew over to the child. "Ryohei, that is not how you make a child smile." Kan chastised him lightly as she patted the child on the head, getting him to cheer up once she gave him a piece of candy.

"Interesting. Kan shows motherly instincts." Reborn noted, the others feeling just as surprised as him. Ryohei had clearly failed and it was Yamamoto's turn. He stepped up with a confident grin on his face. "Looks like it's time for the best." Reborn smirked secretively.

"Mmhm, Yamamoto looks like he'll be great with children." Tsunami smiled, making the silverette by her side frown and scoff in the background. "Tch, baseball-idiot."

"You got this Yamamoto!" Jirou encouraged.

"Remain calm, and focus." Kojirou instructed.

"Have you ever played catch before?" Yamamoto asked Lambo, crouching down to his height, as Lambo shook his head no. "You catch the ball in this glove." Yamamoto began to demonstrate with a baseball he had in his hand, tossing it up in the air before catching it in the glove.

"Oi, just where did he pull that baseball and gloves from?" Uri spoke up. Her question went unanswered.

"Playing catch? Ah, nice thinking, Yamamoto, and Lambo seems interested." Tsunami was happy to see the direction that Yamamoto decided to take things towards to. "I don't know, master. Something tells me this might not end up like you might expect." Natsu spoke up, gaining Tsunami's attention for a quick second, before she refocused on Lambo and Yamamoto.

"Okay, I'll start!" Yamamoto call out, his carefree happy expression in place. Both of the two stood a few feet away from each other. Things look as if they might go smoothly, that was before Tsunami started to sense the feeling Natsu spoke of earlier. Suddenly, a scary, almost dark, intense look appeared in Yamamoto's eyes. He got into the position as he slightly lifted his leg in front of him. His eyes sharpened and the vision of a tiger roaring appeared in the background as he threw the ball at Lambo nearly at the speed of light. It slammed onto the child's stomach and knocked him onto the wall.

"L-Lambo!" Tsunami, along with the others ran towards the infant. "Sorry, I forgot to hold back!" Yamamoto apologized. "Heh, his baseball skills finally did something useful." Gokudera and Uri smiled smugly and uncaringly.

"So cold." Jirou and Kojirou muttered.

"That's what you call spirit of a sportsman." Chimed in the serous voice of Ryohei, making Tsunami sweatdrop, as Kan nodded at his words with a sagely look on her face, sitting on top of the boxer's shoulder. "With this, it looks like no one wins." Bianchi said, sighing and shaking her head at the helpless ragtag group. Right before the group could reach Lambo, Haru appeared out of nowhere, picking up the crying child.

"What is going on here? Bakadera, are you bullying poor Lambo-chan here again?!" A glare set itself on her face, as Gokudera began to glare right back at the brunette. The leaves rustled softly and the wind whistled lowly, bringing an eerie feeling to the air. All the Guardian Spirits were on alert in a flash. Just then, appearing right behind and high above Haru, was the sight of a Dark Halve.

Seeing what time it was, Tsunami got ready. "Unleashed and awaken, My Dying Will!" Tsunami called out, and flames covered both Yamamoto and Gokudera along with her, revealing them in their Guardian form, hers being last. "Engulfing and Pure. The Symbol of Freedom and Harmony... Guardian of the Sky!"

Once all three was transformed, they were surprised to see Ryohei suddenly charging at it, Kan flying by his side. "O-Onii-san, wait! I-I don't think y-you should just charge at it–!" Tsunami tried to warn. Electricity sparked around the Dark Halve, its attention focused on Ryohei, who was about to throw a punch. However, he found himself hit with a strong bolt of electricity that made the boxer cry from agony, his body dropping onto the ground soon after the effect was over.

"Onii-san/ Sasagawa-sempai/Lawn-head!" The three ran over to him, only to see that both he and Kan were knocked unconscious from the hit. Reborn stood by the boxer's head, examining him. "Hmm, this one must be strong to knock out these two. You three watch yourselves." Reborn advised, before adding. "Something tells me this might be similar to the one we faced in the mall, when Gokudera first transformed."

Taken in what infant said, all three nodded their head. In an instant, Tsunami took off, running up the wall before jumping in the sky, leg held high to land a powerful kick, while Gokudera lit up some dynamites. Yamamoto got ready to move in with a swift sword attack, and at the same time all three attacked together. However, they were shocked once they saw that they were being blocked by a barrier of electricity that formed around the creature.

"This might not be good..." Reborn whispered, looking thoughtful, merely watching as the Dark Halve not only encased itself in the barrier of electricity, but also rained down bolts of current onto the field. Bianchi speedily got I-Pin, Haru and herself out of the way.

Luckily, Tsunami was able to dodge them all, but her eyes widened when she heard the cries of pain that came from Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsunami exclaimed worriedly. Her face then gained a horrified look once she saw a bolt of lightning heading towards Lambo, who manage to fall out of Haru's arms when she was dragged to safety by Bianchi.

"Lambo, watch out!" She cried, as Tsunami desperately tried to fly over to his direction. Lambo began to tear up when he saw that he was in danger, bracing himself for the incoming attack. In that moment, Reborn's onyx eyes were drawn towards the flashing green light coming from his pocket. He took it out as just as cracks appeared on the surface, before bursting open in a shower of crackles and small bolts. A green ball of light was summoned forth, flying its way over to Lambo.

"So that's how it is." Watching this, Reborn took out Lambo's 10 year bazooka out of nowhere, throwing it at the infant right in the nick of time. Pink smoke engulfed the area, clearing up to show a blaze of electric ball of flames that vanished, showing the fifteen year-old Lambo. His transformation was in place. Lambo was dressed in a black button-down dress shirt with a cow printed vest on top and black pants with a white belt with a silver chain on the side. A red tie was loosely tied around his neck.

"I see that I've been dragged back to the time when I first transformed. Man, this sure brings back memories." A hint of a fond smile was on the teen's face, when Tsunami landed by his side. His emerald green eyes lit up in delight once they landed on her. "It's nice to see you again, young Nee-chan." Lambo took hold of her chin, leaning his face down closer to hers.

"Lambo-kun from the future?!" Tsunami cried out. At that moment, an arm swung around her waist, pulling her out of the way from being electrocuted just in time. "You really have to watch yourself, Nee-chan!" Lambo smiled, making Tsunami shoot a grateful look at him. Both of the two turned their attention towards the creature.

"Looks like it's time for me to show off my skills." Lambo spoke out, a confident smile on his face, as Tsunami finally paid attention to the two horns attached on his head. "Nee-chan, I'll create an opening for you, but at that moment, get ready to purify it, okay?" Lambo lowered his head, pointing his horns at the creature.

Up in the sky, the Dark Halve seemed to have charged up a large ball of electricity. In a second, it aimed the ball straight at Lambo, earning a worried shout from Tsunami. She was about to run towards his way, until she caught sight of the smirk that was on the teen's face. "Hmm, he might not be that useless as I first thought of him to be." Reborn smirked, seeing how the powerful direct attack of electricity did no harm to Lambo.

"Hmph, is this all? What a nice warm up, but now it's time for me to send this sweet gift right back." All of the electricity that seemed to have gathered up in his horn created a large ball that was bigger than the one he was attacked with. It was shot straight at the Dark Halve, who quickly tried to summon its barrier to shield the creature, but the attack was too strong, hitting it dead on.

"Now, Nee-chan!" Lambo called out. Tsunami was already in the sky, arms thrusted out. "With My Dying Will, I released the darkness from your heart." Tsunami spoke out calmly as a torrent of flames burst from her hands, immersing and purifying the creature. Both of the figures watched it turn back to its original form, as it flew off.

"Nice job, Lambo!" Tsunami congratulated him, feet touching the ground, only to have one of her wrist seized gently while it was still raised up, an arm around waist, pulling her close. Honey brown eyes looked deeply into playful emerald green eyes. "Shouldn't I be reward with something else, Nee-chan?" Lambo's face was just a little too close to her face for comfort.

 _'Hmm, Lambo-kun has really changed in the future. He seems more confident and fearless now.'_ Tsunami thought, a smile blossoming on her face, which made the teen blush slightly. His face inched closer, until a hard kick to the head sent him flying far away from Tsunami.

"You're getting a little too cocky there, Lambo. Now, introduce yourself, Guardian Spirit of Lightning." Reborn called out. Appearing before Tsunami's eyes was a cute chibi-guardian, dressed in similar clothes that older Lambo was wearing during his transformation. He had messy black hair with bright forest green eyes.

"The name is Gyuu. How do you do?" He raised up a hand lazily, greeting the two. Suddenly, Tsunami heard someone sniffing, and saw that it was coming from Lambo. "G-Gotta… stay… calm… Nee-chan!" In the next second, Lambo had his head buried in Tsunami's chest, tears streaming from his eyes as he wailed.

"H-he's still the same!" Natsu voiced out Tsunami's exact thoughts, while the brunette just sweat-dropped, raising a hand as she began to pat his head. In an instant, older Lambo seemed to have disappeared in a puff of smoke, as he was replaced with his five year old self. Lambo looked quite happy, as he munched on some grape candy.

"Lambo-san was given grape candies from a really nice lady. She sorta looked like you, Tsuna!" Lambo exclaimed obliviously, catching both Reborn and Tsunami's attention. Right before Lambo could say anything else, he was once again kicked out of Tsunami's arms. "You're in my place." Reborn stated, before getting himself comfortable in his rightful place in the brunette's arms.

 _'Could Lambo be talking about my future self…?'_ Tsunami thought back to what Lambo had said, before she was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"And cut!" Haru sudden announced, pressing something on her phone. "H-Haru, were you recording all of t-that?" Tsunami stuttered, eyes on the green I-phone that was in Haru's hands. Without hesitation, Haru answered excitedly, "Yes, Tsuna-chan! Haru has decided to capture all of your braveness on camera. So one day, we can show this to our future children! But we still have to think of a title for it." Haru went on talking, ignoring the frozen state that Tsunami was in.

Reborn noticed how Gokudera and the others were starting to come back from their unconscious state, ignoring the cry that came from Gokudera once he realized that he missed out on fighting by his hime's side. Meanwhile, Yamamoto waved his hand in front of a still frozen Tsunami. Ryohei and Kan talked about training exercises they must do, feeling more fired up after being taken down by the lightening creature. Gyuu, Lambo's new Guardian Spirit, was staring down at the crying Lambo in a bored manner. Natsu, as usual, was worrying over Tsunami.

His eyes took in each one of the Guardians Spirit that was floating near their masters, before looking up to the sky, a hand tugging down the brim of his fedora. "We have only two more Guardians to go. Guardian of the Cloud… and Guardian of the Mist."

He watched a flock of birds pass by, the waning sun which was providing deep orange rays of light highlighting the group.

"Something is telling me that we might have a troublesome Mist on our hands." Reborn spoke softly, narrowing his eyes as he remembered a certain shrewd male with cunning heterochromatic eyes.

 **End of Chapter Twenty**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	21. Introducing the Ranking Prince-Fuuta!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone to another chapter of Sky Reborn. My wanted me to tell you all that she is sorry for this late chapter, as she is really busy these days. And also, the next chapter will not be updated until March of Spring Break, so hold on until than. Also, guess who birthday is tomorrow? Mine!**

 **Tsunami: Happy Early birthday to you Kei-Kei, but than still do not explain why I am dressed up as a Valentine heart theme birthday cake!**

 **Reborn: No one care for your opinion,Dame Tsuna. Happy birthday, Dame-Author.**

 **Gokudera: Tch, happy birthday woman. Now put more scene with I and my hime together!**

 **Yamamoto: Yo! Happy Birthday! Please add more 8027 scenes!**

 **Hibari: *Take out tonfa* For requesting such a thing, I shall bite you both to death. Happy birthday, herbivore author.**

 **Reborn: Well that's all for this introduction. See you all in March!**

 **Tsunami: H-Hibari-san, please don't kill them-Wait! What the heck is a 8027!?**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Introducing the Ranking Prince-Fuuta!**

"I'm going, Okaa-san!" Tsunami left the house with a wave to her mother, a piece of buttered toast in her mouth, eating it as she made her way to school. "Master, you might want to speed things up since you overslept this morning since you stayed up watching _Mafia-chan_ last night." Natsu said, sitting on top of Tsunami's head.

"I couldn't help it. Things are really heating up. Poor Mafia-kun, his dad just threw him into the mafia world, and with a demon as a tutor too! You know, now that I think about it, that tutor kinda reminds me of someone." Tsunami placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully, thinking back to the new anime she had been watching lately, Natsu doing the same.

An image of a smirking infant, wearing a black suit and a fedora atop his head popped into their minds. "Yep, it's definitely him." The duo concluded.

Unknown to the two, on the other side of the bridge there was cute boy, who looked younger than her. He had light brown hair and big, innocent tawny colored eyes, which was looking at the brunette, not that she noticed. He clutched the large book in his hands tighter to his chest. "So that's Tsuna-nee, who managed to rank dead last in my book." His unblinking eyes were still on the oblivious brunette, until a rough voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"There he is! Get him!" A muscled man dressed in a suit barked to his subordinates. The book still in hand, the little boy quickly ran away, the gang of scary, suited men chasing after him. After running to a tranquil neighborhood, they seemed to have lose sight of the boy. Cursing their luck, they began to regroup. Hearing the sounds of footsteps fade into the distance, small hands moved to write something down in his large book, hidden in the somewhat cramped place that kept him safe and concealed.

"Rui's dog house ranks 22nd out of 305 hiding places in Namimori…" After he wrote all that down, the dog poked his head inside. "Thank-you, Rui!" The boy smiled, giggling as the dog licked his cheek happily. "I can't wait to finally meet Tsuna-nee in person." The boy smiled. Meanwhile, back in class, Tsunami suddenly let out a sneeze.

 _'I wonder who could be talking about me. Maa, I hope it isn't Reborn, trying to come up with more Spartan ways to tortu- I mean, teach me lessons.'_ Tsunami shivered at the thought.

* * *

"I'm home." Tsunami mumbled, walking through the door, looking tired. She had sensed rain on its way so she had quickly ran to her home. A yawn escaped from her mouth, as she made her way up the flight of stairs. Rubbing her nape, she opened the door to her bedroom. The brunette looked confused when she saw an unfamiliar child sitting on her bed.

"Master, I think we might have a new guest in the house." Natsu spoke up. Tsunami was curious to know who the cute younger boy was, who ran over to her and hugged her. "Hooray! I finally get to meet you!" The boy beamed an adorable smile at her. "Nice to meet you, Tsuna-nee!"

"Cute..." Tsunami mumbled, barely able to hold back her squeal, before pointing a look over at Reborn as if telling him to explain about who this adorable boy was, and why he was in her house. The brown-haired boy was still hugging around her waist, a happy look on his face.

After taking a seat, the brown-haired little seemed to not want to let go of her yet, sitting close by her side, not that Tsunami minded. Her fingers ran through his hair comfortingly. Reborn was sitting across from her as he placed down his cup of espresso.

"He has a favor to ask you." Reborn simply said, as Tsunami sighed, looking down at the boy at her side. "What could you want to ask me?"

"A bunch of bad men are after me." Fuuta said, earning a confused look from Tsunami. She wondered what type of men were after such a cute boy, and for what reason? And mainly of all, why come to her? What could she possible do?

"Tenth Generation Vongola-hime, Tsuna-nee, please hide me!" Fuuta begged, hugging her tightly once again, as Tsunami was lost for words at what to do.

"They say that the First Sky Goddess could never turn down a call for help. Anyone who asked for her help, was lent her hand. I wonder if you have that same characteristic." Reborn spoke, looking straight at Tsunami, and even before she could reply, Fuuta replied for her.

"Tsuna-nee is ranked first for people who can't refuse a request, definitely when it's for those who are in need for help!" Fuuta answered back with a bright smile.

"H-Huh?" Once again, Tsunami was lost for words at what to say for this. Seeing the look on his student's face, Reborn decided to fill her in. "That kid's nickname is Ranking Fuuta, or referred to as Fuuta de la Stella, which means Fuuta 'of the stars.' " Reborn explained, as Fuuta smiled at Tsunami. "You can just call me Fuuta!"

"Fuuta it is." Tsunami nodded her head, before turning her head back at Reborn. "But wait –Ranking Fuuta?!"

"He's a kid who holds all of the information concerning some of the top and most powerful families in the world, and even the lowly ones. He's specialized in ranking all those information. His rankings are known to be 100% accurate, and he's never been wrong." Reborn stated, before continuing. "Meaning, if you were to use his Book of Ranking to formulate a plan, you would win every battle. Hmm, now that I think about it, you two are sort of in the same boat." Reborn turned his head away from the two, muttering the last sentence more to himself.

"So basically, what you're trying to say is that if anyone had this kid, taking over the world would be a breeze to them, and it would be Aizen from Bleach all over again, right?" Tsunami asked, making both Natsu and Fuuta sweat drop at her choice of example.

"Maa, it's a little bit more different than that, but sure, why not." Reborn shrugged. Tsunami's attention was stolen as Fuuta decided to tell her another ranking about herself. "Tsuna-nee is also ranked first for heirs with no ambition. So I won't have to worry about you stealing the Book of Ranking. Tsuna-nee is way too overly nice." Fuuta beamed another cute smile her way, Tsunami fighting with pure will-power and forced herself not to squeal.

"All mother lions must protect her cubs. It's the way of nature, Mama Lioness Tsuna." Reborn suddenly held up a picture of him dressed like a lion cub. "Please stop calling me that, and what's with the little cub picture?" asked Tsunami as Natsu began to force her master's head to look at Fuuta, whose cute and wide innocent orbs stared towards her way, as Tsunami's body seemed to have shut-down for a quick second.

She gave a sharp look at Reborn, her eyes turned into a light shade of orange, looking both serious and firm. "I got it." She replied, hugging Fuuta close as if he was small animal that needed to be protected. "A mother's instincts to protect her cub will always win over." Reborn said, taking a sip of his espresso. The corner of his lips tugged ever-so-slightly into a small smirk.

"Stop referring to me as an animal, Reborn!"

"Thank you, Tsuna-nee!"

"Master just can't refuse cute, harmless, creatures in distress. What an overprotective and proud, Mama-Lion she is." Natsu spoke out with a pleased smile. "Natsu, not you too." Tsunami sighed.

"Since he's here, why don't you let him rank you?" Reborn suddenly suggested. "H-huh? Me?" Tsunami pointed at herself.

"That's fine." Fuuta slipped out of Tsunami's loose embrace, getting up on his feet and he walked by the window. "That sounds like a great idea!" Walking through the door was Haru. "H-Haru, what are you doing here, and how did you get inside?" asked Tsunami, half of her already used to the girl's erratic visits.

"I ran into Kaa-san while she was out shopping, and she asked me to remind you to take down the laundry since it looks like it's about to rain." Haru walked inside, grabbing Tsunami's arm, as she began to hug it to her chest. "Plus, Haru has missed seeing Tsuna-chan's cute face~!" She gushed, hugging Tsunami closer.

"Master, she worries me sometimes." Natsu whispered.

"Me too, Natsu." Tsunami deadpanned.

"That's right! How about you do me too!" Haru asked. "Sure, since you're Tsuna-nee's friend." Fuuta said, shocking Haru, a look of betrayal and shock on her face. "Tsuna-chan, why didn't you tell Haru that you had another brother?! Do you not trust Haru?" Haru sniffed, an overly dramatical look on her face, as she misunderstood.

Shaking her head tiredly, Tsunami set forth an explanation, which calmed Haru down. "Fuuta, I see. How cute~! Haru just wants to hug you!" Haru squealed. "But I see, he's just an acquaintance. Now let's see…" Haru got to her feet, pacing around a little, before a light bulb appeared aboveher head.

"What are the three most charming things about Haru?" Haru asked with a flamboyant twirl, Tsunami sweat-dropping in the background. "...Isn't that just a quiz about herself?" Tsunami deadpanned. "Sounds like one to me, Master." Natsu said in the same tone as her master.

"Okay." Fuuta agreed, closing his eyes before opening them. That's when his hair began to stand, and his eyes became a duller color, filled with the planets and stars of the universe. "H-Huh?" Tsunami noticed the gravity in the room change, as her books and things began to float in the air.

"Eh... H-Hahi! What type of sci-fi is this?!" Haru cried, who started to freak out a little. "Reborn, what is going on here?!" Tsunami shouted, taken back only a little once she saw him in a space suit. "Seriously, a space-suit?" The brunette exasperatedly exclaimed. "It fits the occasion." Reborn answered back innocently. "This is Fuuta's Ranking Mode." He answered.

"Wahh! M-M-Master!" Natsu cried as she began to roll back, floating in the air next beside Reborn. "Huh? N-Natsu!?" Tsunami called out to the little spirit. "The theory is that whenever he ranks something, the energy concentrated within his body nullifies the force of gravity around him."

"A-a theory?" Tsunami repeated, watching as Reborn rolled back in the air.

"This is Fuuta." Tsunami heard the boy say, turning her attention back on him. "Yes, I hear you, Ranking Planet." He answered softly. "W-Wow, such a planet r-really do exist. J-Just in what type of world do we live in?" To say Tsunami was shocked was an understatement.

"There's also a theory that he can communicate with the planet of rankings far off into the galaxy." Reborn added casually. "I-I don't even think I can believe that." _'Great another not so-normal, cute, but strange kid has once again landed in my house, and in my life.'_ Tsunami mentally cried at her own misfortune, wondering why kids these day just can't be normal for once.

"T-That's so romantic." Haru swooned, standing by Tsunami's side. "H-How is that romantic, exactly?" Tsunami couldn't help but ask hesitantly. "Haru-nee, your three most attractive features are..." Fuuta began to say, listing number three on the list. "Number Three: Your beautiful eyes."

"Yay, that's so true! Right, Tsuna-chan?" Haru squealed, hugging Tsunami a little too tight. "H-Haru, hurk– a little space please…"

"Number Two: Your cute dimples." Fuuta said, making Haru happily rub her cheeks alongside Tsunami's. "Dimples-desu~! Haru has cute dimples, right, Tsuna-chan?" Haru was still hugging Tsunami tightly to her chest, making the brunette both blush and turn slightly blue due to the fact that she was losing her breath. "H-Haru..."

After hearing the last of Haru's most attractive trait, Tsunami dubbed the ranking as really weird. She heard something open and for a first time ever, she was so happy for Lambo's interruption, even though he was breaking into her room. "Who are you? I'm Lambo~!" Lambo sang, shaking his bottom as he climb through the window. He continued singing, mindlessly floating in the air, when I-pin jumped through window too and landed on his head.

"What are you doing?!" Lambo turned to ask, looking snappy, when his head suddenly hit the roof. "W-why am I floating? Tsuna!" Lambo yelled, flapping his arms like a frightened chicken.

"This is very peculiar." I-pin concluded calmly, floating in the air as well. Turning his head towards I-Pin, Fuuta began to rank her. "I-pin's Gyoza Fist is ranked 116th out of 520 mid-range techniques," Fuuta continued. "Such a high ranking at a young age is quite remarkable. She's a superb prospect." He complimented her.

Hearing this, Lambo wanting to hear some good things about himself so that he could brag about it to Tsunami. Attention now turned to Lambo, Fuuta announced. "Lambo is first by mile…" Fuuta began. "First by mile!?" Lambo repeated excitedly. "…On the list of most irritating family member and guardian." The boy concluded, and Lambo froze, feeling himself shatter.

"Well, I'm not particularly sorry to say that he definitely nailed that one, young master." Gyuu spoke up, appearing right before Lambo.

Outside, the men from earlier were still searching for their target, separating into groups to search for him. One group ran down a street and walking in the opposite street was Nana, grocery bags in hand. "Ah. Looks as if it's about to rain. I better hurry." She began to run in the light drizzle that began to shower down on the people outside.

"Hime!" Bursting inside Tsunami's room was Gokudera. "You should've informed about the ranking kid being here." Gokudera made his way to the center of the room, walking over the Fuuta. Uri was caught by the effect of gravity, rolling herself over to Natsu. "Yo Natsu. Can you inform me about what's going on here?" Uri asked, as Natsu quickly relayed the information she had to her friend with animated gestures.

"Yo!" Yamamoto strolled into the room too, Jirou and Kojirou flying over to Uri and Natsu, listening in on what Natsu was explaining. "G-Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?" Tsunami was confused at seeing the two in her room.

"We happened to run into each other on the way. So what's going on?" Yamamoto took a step beside Tsunami. "There's something I want to ask you." Gokudera spoke gruffly, looking over at the boy. "Where do I stand in the rankings of people fit to be the Hime's right-hand-man? Tell me, ranking kid!" The silverette demanded.

"That's simple," Fuuta said, "Huh?" Gokudera sounded as if he was surprised. "Here I go. Hayato-nii's ranking is…" Fuuta began, as Gokudera gulped in anticipation. "Out of range." Fuuta finally answered. "W-wh-what!?" Gokudera stumbled back with a pale face, falling backwards into Tsunami's arms. "Ah, Gokudera-kun!" Tsunami called out worriedly, as she caught him from hitting the ground.

"Fuuta, can someone be out of range?" Tsuna asked, struggling to hold the feeble-looking bomber, who looked ready to faint. "Not in the ranking range." Fuuta said. Gokudera was curious and stood up, relieving the brunette. "Outside the atmosphere's range." The brown-haired boy replied. "Y-You mean out of this world?" Gokudera and Tsuna said in union, both kind of disturbed. The image suddenly shifted to some kind of a faraway galaxy filled with weird aliens, Jedis, and large aircrafts.

"What an imagination the two seemed to have." This time speaking up was Gyuu, hands shoved in his pockets. He gave a small, lazy wave at Uri and others. "Long time, Uri-senpai, Natsu-senpai and others."

"Long time indeed, Crybaby-Brat." Uri smirked once she saw the stiff expression on his face, calling him by an old nickname. "Hahaha! Another funny kid!" Yamamoto laughed. "There are other roles to be filled besides being Tsuna-nee's right-hand man" Fuuta said. "Hayato-nii is ranked first among many families suited to be preschool teacher." This statement seemed to have the entire room in a stir.

"Something about that ranking is very disturbing." Uri shuddered, not even able to come with an image of Gokudera as a preschool teacher. "His hot-temper added with annoying brats… it's chaos awaiting to become a natural disaster." Uri said in a grave tone, imaging an apocalypse.

"Maa, Uri-chan, i-isn't that just a little t-too extreme?" Natsu placed a comforting hand on Uri's shoulder.

"I-I like k-kids…?" Gokudera dropped to his knees. "You're a funny guy, Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled naturally. Suddenly noticing a long lock of dark pink hair dangling in front of her, Tsunami looked up, only to cry out from terror. She hugged the person close to her, which was Yamamoto, tightly around his waist as she screamed. Yamamoto's smile turned a tad bigger, gently wrapping an arm around her and bringing her closer.

"Well done, Fuuta. Impressive display of judgment in your rankings." Bianchi complimented. "But love is what counts." Bianchi stated proudly like as if it was a fact. "So cool, desu!" Haru admired her. "She's such a show off." Yamamoto commented softly enough for only the brunette to hear. "Yeah, a really scary one from my nightmares, that is." Tsuna shuddered, unconsciously pressing herself closer to him, not that she took notice.

At once, they all heard something hit the ground, and saw it was a petrified Gokudera who had hit the ground like a cold statue. "G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsunami cried out. _'He's petrified from all the shock! Not that I can blame him this time.'_ Tsuna thought in pity at the bomber's misfortune. "In that case, make a love ranking to show who loves who." Bianchi suddenly suggested. Hearing this, Reborn smirked. "Sounds like fun. Fuuta, do it." Reborn ordered.

"Then I'll be ranking the people Tsuna-nee loves." Fuuta informed, catching everyone in the room's attention. It even miraculously brought Gokudera back to life, who had been gazing at the pearly white gates of afterlife a minute ago. "H-huh? W-why me!?" Tsunami cried out, only to have Uri shush her. "The drama's momentum is building up."

"For the ranking of people Tsuna-nee loves…" Fuuta began, everyone listening closely. "In first place…" The Ranking Prince trailed off, everyone minus Tsunami eagerly awaiting to hear his answer. "W-wait!" Tsuna yelled. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked serious, the children were staring at Fuuta with curiosity, and Haru was mumbling, "Doki doki…doki doki…" to herself, hands clutched to her chest. Bianchi was looking at them with a bored expression, but was slightly curious, as was Reborn, who was wearing a smirk.

After a very dramatic pause, Fuuta finally opened his mouth to answer. "…Leon." Fuuta spoke. Needless to say, everyone, Tsunami included, was definitely not expecting this answer. "Wasn't expecting that." Both Bianchi and Uri muttered, glancing at the stunned Tsunami.

"M-M-Master loves L-Leon!" Natsu cried, and sharing her same depressed shock, was both Haru and Gokudera. "Hime/Tsuna-chan…" A depressing rain cloud hung above their heads. "There's no way that can be true." Tsunami muttered. She looked at her window, only to see Haru standing there. "My heart is like the sky, raining tears." Haru said dramatically, looking out of the window, crying tears of sadness and looking heartbroken and lost.

Hearing this, Fuuta looked over to Haru's direction, and saw that it was actually raining outside. He quickly returned back to normal, as the gravity field disappeared, making everything crash down to the ground. Seeing how something was wrong with younger brown eyed boy, Tsunami made her way over to him. "Fuuta, is something the matter?" She placed a hand on his forehead.

"I don't feel well..." Lifting him, Tsunami softly placed him down on her bed. "Rain and I don't mix." Fuuta explained, eyes looking tired. "I hate rain. It messes up my ranking." Fuuta said before falling asleep, catching everyone's attention.

"What? I-It does?!" Tsunami exclaimed. Reborn walked over beside the younger boy. "There's a theory that rain disrupts his communication with the Ranking Planets." Reborn informed. "Oh great, another theory. Are there any facts to go with them?" Tsunami dryly snapped back, knowing her question would once again go unanswered.

"So wait, doesn't that mean all the ranking that were done while raining were incorrect?" Kojirou asked.

"Then my ranking..." Gokudera begin to say, when Uri floated in front of his face. "That's right, it was most likely incorrect, brat." Looking out the window, Haru began to wonder. "Say, when did it exactly start raining?" She walked towards the window looking out, until she looked down and saw what was out on the ground.

"Hahi! What's with this crowd of umbrellas?!" Haru exclaimed, and believe it or not, Tsunami's entire front yard was packed with suit-wearing men with umbrellas, the same bunch that were chasing Fuuta earlier. "Eh?" This got the gang running towards the window and peering out. Bianchi suddenly took out one of Tsunami BL manga, and started to read, not doing a single thing to help.

Taking a look out the window, before ducking out of sight with the others, Gokudera quickly informed them who the men outside Tsunami's house were. "They're from the Todd family. I recognize that man as the leader." Gokudera softly spoke about the man, who was currently shielded by his men outside.

"They're mostly likely after Fuuta." said Reborn, beady black eyes taking a peek outside, before looking back over at Tsunami. "You're the one who said that you will protect him. So protect your charge, Tsuna." Reborn stood on top of the table, looking at her straight in the eye.

"T-That's true, but..." Worried brown eyes glanced over to the peacefully sleeping child on her bed.

"Don't worry, Tsuna!" Getting her attention was Yamamoto. "I'll help out in any way that I can."

"Hime, I will also offer a hand." Gokudera volunteered, a stick of dynamite in hand. "Haru also wants to help Tsuna-chan!" Haru raised her hand up in the air.

"So what will it be, Tsuna? You're the boss and leader. Hurry up and make your final decision." Reborn informed her. Tsunami felt nervous and confused, but she knew what must be done. Even though she felt a little unsure with herself, she opened her mouth. "We will protect him. That's final." Came the firm, yet final decision of Tsunami, a golden orange color seeping into the edge of her iris.

"You heard Mama-Lion Tsuna. So what's your plan?" asked Reborn, feeling just a bit proud of his student. Little by little, she was definitely changing, slowly coming out of her shell that she had built and hide herself within, for the first time in her life. She was finally not alone.

Meanwhile outside the house, the leader of the group was ready to break inside the house. His men was gathered by his side, and ready to move on his orders. Just then, the door opened, showing two teens. Yamamoto was with a blanket rolled up, who they guessed must've had the kid inside, while Gokudera narrowed his eyes at them. "How about you start with a little greeting first, brat?" A smirk was set upon Uri's little face, as Gokudera reached with his pocket. "Tch, I was just about to do that."

"That should definitely set things off." Yamamoto grinned like a cat who got the canary, as Gokudera threw the dynamite at the men. It created a screen of smoke that they used as cover, making a break for it. "Boss, they're running away!" One of the grunt yelled. "Chase after them!" He ordered, and they quickly scrambled after them.

"Seem like they took the bait." Jirou reported, looking behind them at the group of men who were chasing them. "Haru is so happy she could help!" Popping her head out from the rolled up blanket was Haru. "Let's just hope Natsu and others remain safe." Kojirou said, as the group continued with the plan, Gokudera releasing more dynamite.

* * *

Meanwhile with Tsunami, everything was going fine, having Fuuta on her back piggyback style. However, one of the men caught sight of her and chased after her, as she sprinted down the street. She missed the teen whom she had passed by in a hurry, who was buying himself something to drink when he caught sight of her. His eyebrow barely raised when he saw the group of intimidating men chasing after her. "Mukuro-sama might want to see this." He silently followed after them.

"Fuuta, are you okay back there?" Tsunami asked between huffs. "It seems he's still asleep." Natsu said, biting her nails in concern. They were now near an alleyway, when she saw the man who had chased after her before appear in front of her, along with two other men.

"Why don't you set that brat down and hand him over to us, little girl. Do what I say, and we might not scratch that cute little baby face of yours." The man who looked to be the leader of the group leered at her and took a few steps forward. Tsunami looked around desperately, only to see that they had her cornered. "Master, try to stay calm." Natsu whispered in her ear, sensing Tsunami's fear, trying to get the young brunette to calm down.

"H-Huh? T-Tsuna-nee?" Fuuta rubbed his eyes, before noticing the men that surrounded him and his Tsuna-nee. "Ah! These are the men who are after me!" He cried out.

"Come with us and we won't lay a finger on the girl." The boss sneered, the brunette's legs starting to shiver as they moved in on her.

"Fuuta-kun!" Tsunami heard Natsu say, as Fuuta began to remove himself from Tsunami's back. He sat down on the ground and took out his large Ranking Book out of nowhere. "D-Don't tell me…?" Both Tsunami and Natsu sweat-dropped at the brown-haired boy, as gravity changed around him. _'...Why is Fuuta ranking at a time like this?'_ Tsuna thought, watching the males and the objects float about. "Paolo is ranked 55th out of 86,202 family members in attack ability." Fuuta said blankly. _'H-How scary!'_ Tsunami paled, seeing how she was definitely not a match for someone like him.

Hearing this, the leader smirked arrogantly. "Rossi is ranked 226th out of 86,202 Mafiosi in intelligence." Fuuta turned to the one with the Mohawk. "Making him superior in that area." The Ranking Prince continued. "Huh? Me?" Rossi looked confused and surprised. "The leader, Paolo, is the strongest of this group. But Rossi should actually be in charge." Fuuta added, and things began to take a turn for the group of men.

Seeing how the more Fuuta ranked each one of them, the more anger and confusion began rose, and Tsunami understood Fuuta was trying to do now. "T-They're fighting each other." Tsunami looked at the fighting bunch that was before her. "So this must've been Fuuta-kun's plan." Natsu said, looking impressed.

"Yosh! Fuuta, let's go." Tsunami held her hand out to him, only to see that the boy was busy writing down his rankings. "Where do you think you're going, brat?!" Looks like their attention were now back on Tsunami. "Oh great, what do I do now?" Tsunami knew this was a lost battle from the beginning, but as long she can protect Fuuta, than nothing else matters. She must protect Fuuta, she told herself.

"Tsuna-nee!" Fuuta grabbed her sleeve, hiding behind her back. "Fuuta, stay right behind me. Natsu." Tsunami called out to the little spirit, who already know ahead about what her master was thinking. The men's eyes widened at what they saw next, eyes glued to the large ball of blazing flames that appeared before them.

"W-What the hell is she?" asked one of his man. Suddenly, the leader recalled a piece of information that he once heard before he had head out to Japan. "No way… Is that brat really… the legendary reincarnation of Sk-Huh...?" Paolo suddenly felt a huge amount of pain in his abdomen, as Tsunami thrusted her elbow in his gut. He hunched over and his vision blurred, spotting the color orange, before blacking out.

"Leader! Why you...!" One of his other men shouted angrily and tried to punch her. However, Tsunami easily dodged the attack, before landing a kick on his face. She threw his body towards the other who came rushing at her. She punched both of them swiftly, followed by a backflip kick that sent both of them sailing through the air.

"N-No way, she brought them all down. But she was ranked last… so how…?" Fuuta, for the first time in his life, had witnessed his ranking being proven wrong. His eyes took in the figure standing protectively before him, taking in her new appearance and all. But in a second, she was back to normal, dressed in her normal school uniform. She turned towards Fuuta. "You okay, Fuuta?" She asked, bending down towards his height, her small hand resting on top of his head, a gentle smile on her face.

The boy was still in shock before a large smile overcame his face, taking Tsunami by surprise when a pair of arm wrapped themselves around her neck, bringing her down to the ground, with him on top of her. "Tsuna-nee is so cool! I shall never leave Tsuna-nee!"

Standing faraway, Reborn was proud to see that his student had successfully pulled it off. "Maa, I guess this little exercise worked out well." An explosion by the river had him looking in that direction. "Seems they wrapped things up finely on their end as well." Beady black eyes saw a guy with glasses, walking away from the scene of where Tsunami and Fuuta were. The infant narrowed his eyes.

"He's finally about to make his appearance soon. What a troublesome character we have on our hands." Reaching into his pocket, he took out the last two gems that were now remaining. "Mist –down on the ground. Cloud –up in the sky. Two weathers that never mix. Wonder what will happen when they meet?"

* * *

Later that night, screams of agony could be heard, before a steel tonfa swiftly silenced them all. Soon, the last man was down, and the attacker's weapons dripped with blood. The teen's slate-grey eyes glared at those who dared to trespass on his town. "Such foolish herbivores." With one final look to the small hill of beaten up men who were dressed in suits and a quick flick of his wrists to get rid of the blood from his tonfas, the figure began to disappear farther into the dark alley, when he suddenly stopped.

He looked up, seeing a few clouds block some parts of the moon. His eyes narrowed once he saw the moon that suddenly turned a deep dark red, making his hackles rise. "Someone is trying to move in on my turf. Not on my watch." And with that, he disappeared into the darkness, ready to seek out whoever was imprudent to make war with him.

Back at the Sawada household, Tsunami was staring out the window, a cup of lukewarm tea in her hands. However, her eyes widened when she saw the blood red moon, the grip on her cup becoming loose. She flinched faintly when she heard the cup shattering, but she still kept looking at the unsettling moon, her mouth slightly open. "…a bad omen." Tsunami unconsciously whispered out, shivering at the blood red full moon that was in the sky.

Meanwhile in an abandoned area, a tall figure gazed out the window as well and smirked mystifyingly. "Shall we begin, my lovely Sky Goddess? Let me show you the true darkness of this disgusting world we all live in." His heterochromatic eyes gleamed nefariously and maliciously, missing the figure in the room raising up from the couch. She walked out through the large double door, making her way down the long hall, muttering only one thing. "… Nii-sama."

 **End of Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	22. Light in the Darkness!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone to another chapter of Sky Reborn. I know some of you may be thrilled, but I have to say I so happy to have reached 100 reviews. Our next goal being 200, as again I know this story is a bit different from others fem!Tsuna stories, but tell me how many magical girl!Tsuna stories you see. Also I have recently start watching Yona of the** **Dawn, and I love it! It bring forth great inspiration for this fanfic!**

 **Tsunami: I thought I told you to stop calling me a magical girl. . . And what with this Sailor Moon get-up this time!**

 **Reborn: In the name of the Vongola, Tsunami shall punish you!**

 **Hibari: Herbivore, I'm the only one punishing people around here.**

 **Tsunami: H-Hai! S-Sorry Hibari-sempai!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Lol! Let get onto the story! Hope you all enjoy this update, beta by my wonderful beta!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **Light in the Darkness!**

"Elena-neesama, is there something wrong?" asked the concerned voice of the popular teen idol. She walked over to the woman's desk, worried about the state of her manager. "I'm fine Nagi-chan, I just have a lot of work on my hands. I believe I might not be able to escort you to all of your meetings today. It would be great if I could find a replacement, but it seems everyone is busy. Not to mention, I'm sensing that hardheaded, loving brother of yours might be stirring up some trouble. Honestly, that child..." The woman sighed tiredly, leaning back into her chair.

Hearing this, the idol lowered her gaze to the ground, her shoulders twitching for a moment, before looking back over to the beautiful blonde. "Don't worry Nee-sama, I will find a replacement. Just relax and try to get some rest." The girl bowed, and before the woman could say anything else, the young idol was already out the door. A fond smile could be spotted on her face. "Good luck Chrome-chan." She whispered into the silent room, eyes lingering on the door for a few seconds, before getting back to work.

Later on around another part of town, a certain girl wore a bright smile on her face, in quite a jolly mood. She held a bag that was filled with anime plushies, mangas, posters, and a few games in her hands. Natsu was on top of her head, enjoying the scenery. _'Aah, today is such a great day. I'm glad I managed to catch such a great deal with all of these on sale. I still have leftover money that I might can spent on sweets. Hmm, I believe there's a new cake shop I've been wanting to try out nearby.'_ Tsunami began to search around for the cake shop, the one she spotted when she was in the area last time.

The brunette wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on in front of her. When just then, she bumped into a figure. Both of them fell onto their backsides, as Tsunami hurriedly began to apologize.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry! A-Are you okay-huh?" A hand paused as it reached out towards the figure, who was wearing a black trench jacket with a hat on her head. The person's sunglasses had dropped onto the ground as Tsunami got a good look at the person's face. "W-Wait aren't you-?!"

"N-Nagi-sama!" Natsu exclaimed, appearing from out of Tsunami's short hair. A star-struck expression was on her adorable chibi face. Tsunami felt a little bit frightened when the idol shot her what seemed to be a stern glare. For some odd reason, she felt a sense of familiarity settle upon her, despite this being her first time meeting face to face with the idol.

"Umm, are you okay?" Tsunami asked, feeling a little bit uncomfortable with the way the teen idol was staring at her. As if sensing her emotions, the idol reached down for her sunglasses, placing them back on her face. She stood back on her feet, dusting herself off, before focusing her attention on a confused Tsunami.

She was caught off guard, when the violet-haired girl suddenly took hold of her outstretched hand. "Forgive me for being so sudden, but can you lend me your help just for today?" To say the least, Tsunami was speechless and surprised, Natsu sharing her exact expression.

"H-Huh?" Stuttered a very dumbstruck Tsunami, rapidly blinking her large caramel doe eyes.

* * *

"J-Just how did things turn into this?" Tsunami couldn't help but ask herself, as the famous teen idol dragged her into a recording studio. The brunette awkwardly stood in the room, holding the other teen's undercover disguise items in a separate bag from her otaku shopping bag. "Alright Nagi-san, whenever you're ready." A man said, holding down a red button as he announced to the young idol. The violet-haired girl had her eye closed, but once the familiar soundtrack started to play, she opened her single eye that was not covered, as she started to sing the same song from her concert.

"Wow, she really does have a beautiful voice." Tsunami was in awe, as she stood there listening to the idol's hauntingly beautiful voice.

"Of course she does! She's the great Nagi-sama! Our goddess of the dark!" Natsu praised, wearing a bandana wrapped around her forehand that had the idol's name plastered on the front with a heart.

"Is that so? I can definitely tell you're a huge big fan of hers. Ne Natsu, why did you become such a big fan of hers anyway?" Tsunami asked, curious to know the spirit's answer. Hearing this, Natsu gave a hum and tapped a finger to her chubby cheek as she thought about her master's question. "Hmm, strangely that's kinda hard to answer, but she's different. She's not like averages singers, because unlike them, she pours real genuine emotions into her songs. Her songs are beautiful because it comes from here, almost as if she lived through it." The spirit had a hand to her chest. Tsunami definitely wasn't expecting this answer from the little chibi, taking in the sincere and almost solemn expression Natsu was wearing on her round face.

Tsunami could relate to the words Natsu just said, as she herself felt the same exact thing from the idol. When in the presence of the teen idol, Tsunami had the feeling as if there was two sides of her. Almost as if the girl was wearing a mask of some sort, along with another feeling that made Tsunami's heart clench with uneasiness. Tsunami could also feel a deep pain and grief that lingered in the idol's heart, for some strange reason. Gripping the bag tightly, Tsunami continued to observe the idol. _'Just who are you, Nagi?'_

After the recording, the small group found themselves going to another building, which was where the idol had to go for an interview. Walking into set, the hostess of the show, a beautiful woman around her twenty walked up to the two. "Glad to see you here, Nagi-chan." She smiled at the idol, before her curious gaze landed on Tsunami. "Who's this?" She asked as Tsunami began to fidget and stutter, when a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder.

"This is a friend of mine who is replacing my manager for the day. I hope there won't be any problem with her being here." Came the firm tone of Nagi, a stern penetrating look in her eyes as they were directed at the hostess, who was unable to hold contact with such an intense look.

"A-aah, o-of course it will be okay. Just make sure you're ready and prepared for the interview." The woman said before she hurried away from the two teens. Once the woman was out of sight, Tsunami felt extremely grateful to idol. She hated feeling like a deer caught in headlights, not knowing what to do. "A-Ano, thank you for saving me." Tsunami bowed, saying her thanks, as the idol took a seat.

"It was nothing." She picked up a magazine and began to flip through them with a bored look on her face.

"So cool! Nagi-sama is so cool!" Natsu gushed, as Tsunami sweat-dropped at her reaction. Just then, her wide eyes caught sight of how the idol's hands stiffened right after Natsu's exclamation, but it was only for a second, before she continued on as usual.

 _'Hmm, that was weird.'_ Tsunami couldn't help but think, but didn't have time to linger on the subject, as Nagi's interview soon started with the hostess asking the young teen typical questions. "So Nagi-chan, how do you feel about your stardom and the positive feedback and hype from your latest song?"

"It's a great joy to have so many fans support me. Never once in my life would I have thought such great fortune awaited me. It's an amazing feeling that I cannot put into words. I'm extremely happy about the positive review my song had received, and I'd like to give thanks to all of my fans for loving the song." Nagi said, a soft yet cool smile in place.

"Okay, onto the next question. What was the inspiration behind your current song Unravel?" asked the hostess. Tsunami felt uncomfortable how the air suddenly became cold and chilly around the idol, as there was a cold, almost dead look in her eyes. You had to pay close attention to her though, because in a blink of an eye, it disappeared. Tsunami took notice of the fake smile the idol had plastered on her face. "Maa, you can say they came from past experiences. Now what is the next question you want to ask me, Yuki-san?"

Changing subjects quickly, the hostess moved on to a different question, and by now, Tsunami took notice of how Natsu wasn't cheering anymore, as she must've sense the change in the idol just a second ago as well.

Today seemed to have been a really busy day, because right after the interview, the idol had a cosmetic commercial to do. "Idols really do live in the fast lane. We haven't had a break yet." Tsunami sighed, feeling her legs starting to ache from all the standing she had been doing.

"Great job, Nagi-san. But let's take it one more time from the top, and we're through!" A beautiful woman called out, the one behind the makeup brand who was also directing the commercial. With a nod of her head, Nagi began to say her lines for the commercial. She was advertising a set of dark shade of lip gloss, eye shadow, perfume that was in dark purple rose vial that was called Dark and Lovely, along with other products.

Watching the idol work diligently without any complaints, Tsunami began to grow a type of respect for her. She could see how it was shown in her efforts of how much she appreciated and loved her job. Respectfully saying, Tsunami admired the violet-haired girl's coolness, confidence, and the way she carried herself. It was completely different from Tsunami's timid, shy, and dame self. Watching the idol made Tsunami almost want to change herself so that she could be just as strong one day.

* * *

"Is something the matter?" asked Nagi, walking beside Tsunami who seemed to be in a trance, while the two were on their way to her next and last job of the day, which was a photo-shoot for the brand she was sponsoring.

"A-Ah. I-It's nothing. I-It's just-today, as I've been watching you work, I realized what strength you possessed. I g-guess you can say I felt quite envious and deeply admire you. You're not as weak as I am, you're cool and confident, and you love what you do. You're really an amazing person, Nagi-san." Tsunami smiled as she walked by the idol's side. Even though on the outside, the idol retained her cool façade, deep inside she was deeply shocked, and felt quite touched to even hear someone say those things about her.

Taking a glance at the brunette, the brunette missed the faint glimpse of a smile that appeared on the idol's face, before they reached their destination. Once inside, the idol was ushered away to the make-up artist, Tsunami watching over her, but this time offering her help, without getting in the way.

"Here you go, a bottle of water. You look tired, seeing how you've been working non-stop today." Tsunami offered the idol a water bottle. "Thank you. Believe it or not, your presence is quite relaxing." The idol said with genuine gratitude, making Tsunami flush red. Natsu's eyes sparkled and she gushed out. "Master just received a compliment from Nagi-sama! So lucky!"

"Oya, what do we have here?" A familiar person with a familiar voice walked into the room. Both Tsunami and the figure's eyes connected for a minute, a mini flashback of the last time when they had encountered each other running through their heads.

"R-Rokudo Mukuro!"

"Long time no see, Usagi-chan. Hmm, you're still a chibi, what's with these childish chubby cheeks of yours?" The taller teen began to pinch and stretch out her cheeks, before letting go. The corners of his lips were lifted into a salacious smirk.

"That hurts, you know." Tsunami glared, cough- _pout_ -cough, rubbing her sore cheeks.

"Nagi-chan, don't you look lovely!" Mukuro ignored her and walked towards to the girl, picking her hand and kissing the back of it. This scene made Tsunami and Natsu blush. "Playboy!" Natsu exclaimed. "A-Are t-they perhaps..." Tsunami had her eyes on the two figures, who just seemed to fit perfectly with each other, until Nagi spoke up, clearing the misunderstanding that was taking place in the brunette's head.

"Thank-you Nii-sama. I always wanted to make the clothes you make look the best of their perfection. Since you are one of the youngest, yet most famous designer existing in the world." There was a moment of silence in the room, as both Natsu and Tsunami processed the teen's words, before directing their attention over to Mukuro, the information finally settled in.

"N-N-Nii-sama?!" Both the brunette exclaimed, even though one was unseen. Just then, the door burst open, and walking in the room was red-haired female, dressed in black skinny jeans, red corset-style top and short black boots, a series of long and short black necklaces around her neck. "What's with all the commotion going on in here?!" asked the angry teen, who looked to be around the same age as Mukuro, her eyes glaring acidly at Tsunami.

"Keep it down brat, other people here need to work!" She yelled, ignoring Tsunami's stuttered apologies, before her eyes finally took in the brunette's appearance. "Wait a second… You're..."

"M.M., Usagi-chan is sorry for her outburst. How about you get back to work now?" Tsunami don't know why, but she could sense something was off with the way Mukuro was smiling. She watched quietly how the redhead seemed to understand Mukuro's silent demand, tearing her eyes away from her, back facing them as she got ready to walk out the door.

"You're up in five." The redhead relayed the message over to Nagi, before slamming the door close. "Well, she certainly has attitude issues." Natsu huffed with a cute pout.

"Forgive her Usagi-chan, she certainly can be quite annoying sometime, but she means no harm. Now, mind telling me what you're doing here with my dear Nagi-chan?" Once again Tsunami began to feel uncomfortable, as Mukuro took hold of her chin, causing her to make direct eye contact with him. Tsunami had to blink a couple of time as an unfamiliar emotion was expressed in his eyes, when Nagi once again saved her.

"Elena-nee-sama is currently overloaded with work, so I ran into her and ask her to fill in for Nee-sama. I didn't know that you two know each other." The idol had her eyes on the two, and after hearing this, Mukuro quickly let go of Tsunami, who seemed to have been a little wary of him, as she stared at his back that was facing towards her.

"Maa, we ran into each other by pure fate, but that story is for another time, my dear. Ah, I just had a wonderful idea, Usagi-chan, how about helping out my dear Nagi with her photo-shoot?" The teen suggested, turning back around to face the brunette.

"H-How can I do that?" Tsunami asked, as Mukuro did nothing but smile mysteriously. Minutes later, Tsunami didn't know what to say at the situation she just found herself in. She didn't see how this would help the idol out in any way. Her body was trembling uncontrollably, swarms of butterflies flying around in her stomach, as she resisted the urge to run away to somewhere safe.

"Wow! Master, you look so pretty! I can barely recognize you!" Natsu said in an awed tone, talking about Tsunami's appearance.

Tsunami wore white dress that flared out under her chest and ended just a few inches above her knees, with long see-through white sleeve that was tightened slightly at her wrist. A large white bow was on the side, just under her chest. Three tinier bows were lined on the middle of her chest. A few inches above the hem, where there was ruffles, was a line of white fur running around the skirt, another large bow placed in the center. Ballet style white flats on her feet that had long silk ribbons attached. The ribbons were wrapped around her slim legs where they were tied at her knees.

The make-up artists had placed a platinum blonde wig on her head, having been tied into twin tails with white bows. The wig was so long that even though they had tied it up, it still laid a few inches below her knees, brushing against them when she moved even the slightest bit. Her face had a light dash of makeup, with pink lip gloss on her lips and soft snowy eye shadow, along with flower pearls earrings. "You look good. Nii-sama really did an amazing job." Nagi spoke out, coming out of the room wearing a dress that was similar to Tsunami's. Except the dress was purple with black lace on the skirt and the skirt had flared out from her waist.

"Light and Darkness, what a beautiful image you two paint of the world." Mukuro smiled. It did nothing but add fuel to fire which was the annoyance that was burning inside Tsunami, until she felt Nagi's hands grasp hold of her own.

"Let do a good job today. Just relax, and smile naturally." She advised Tsunami, who for some reason being in the idol's presence managed to calm down, taking the idol's advice. Soon, the photo-shoot began, the two posing together.

* * *

"I still can't believe I just did that." The photo-shoot was over and done, and they were out in the streets right after Mukuro promised to see his dear sister again, which was after shocking Tsunami, once she found out he was none other than a super famous designer. The _same_ designer of the brand Nagi modeled for, thus making him tease her on her reactions. He had pinched her cheeks once again, teasing her about her childish baby face. The two then had said their farewells to the staff and other members, bringing an end to today's activities.

Tsunami realized with a jolt that the time for her and the idol to part ways with each other was quickly approaching. For some reason, she felt a bit sad and regretted that she wasn't of more use to the idol, when she felt someone took hold of her hand, and saw it was the very same person she was thinking about.

"There's a booth selling crepes over there. How about we get some and take a seat at that bench?" Tsunami saw the idol point over to a blue and pink booth where there was a cartoonish sign of crepe placed on top of the booth. She allowed the idol to drag her over, who had quickly ordered, before once again being directed to the bench which she pointed at, which was seated in front of a beautiful water fountain. It was surrounded with different colors of roses, reminding Tsunami of the different colors of the rainbow, as they took their seat.

"Delicious~!" Tsunami took a bite out of the delicious chocolate treat, allowing Natsu to have a bite as well. "I'm glad you like it. It was nice having you around today." Tsunami looked over and was surprised to see the idol acting somewhat shy as she took a bite out of her strawberry crepe.

"M-Maa, I felt the same way, even though I was completely useless to you today. At first, I was a bit hesitant on what to expected, seeing how you're such a famous person, but being around you today, I just felt really natural. Umm, I think you're quite inspiring and so cool, but yet..." Tsunami felt herself trail off, unsure it her next words might offend the idol or not. They came out in such a low whisper that Nagi probably wouldn't have heard her if she wasn't sitting so close, but Tsunami's words were definitely unexpected as it was evident in the single eye that wasn't covered by the skull eyepatch.

"I sometimes feel as if that this is not the real you. Almost as if you're hiding behind a mask to protect yourself." Tsunami had her eyes on the ground, afraid to look the idol in the eye. There was an awkward silence that was now present between the two, that even Natsu had a hard time enjoying the delicious crepe due to the situation.

Before she could dwell on the situation between her master and her beloved idol, Natsu sensed a change in the air, whipping her head away from the two, hovering over above Tsunami's head. Suppressing a shudder at the dark presence heavy in the air, she noticed the two Dark Halves. "Master!" Hearing the urgency in Natsu's voice, Tsunami looked up and right behind her was chaos on the streets. They were quickly clearing out though, as people began to run for shelter from the two odd looking creatures that were causing destruction and chaos.

"Natsu!" Hearing her master's voice, Natsu wasted no time in transforming herself into an orange ball, fusing with Tsunami in the clear space that was void of people except for the idol, who stood there, wide eyed as she watch Tsunami call out her chant. "Unleash and awaken, My Dying Will!" Her lone violet eye was on the brightly blazing ball of flames that trapped the short brunette in the sphere, before quickly releasing her, as she was shown in a change of clothes.

"Sorry Nagi-san. I know this is all confusing, but I'll explain all of this afterwards. Let's go Natsu!" Chrome could only watch, as the teen took to the air and over to the two large evil heart-shaped creatures. "So that is her Sky Guardian form." The teen idol thought out loud, her mind going back to the time she had sneaked inside her brother's studio, looking for where he hid all of his secret flies, remembering the details she read up on the brunette teen.

Just then, a flashback to what the teen had said to when they were going to the photo-shoot went through her mind. _"A-Ah. I-It's nothing. I-It's just - today, as I've been watching you work, I realized what strength you possessed. I g-guess you can say I felt quite envious and at the same time, deeply admire you. You're not as weak as I am, you're cool and confident, and you love what you do. You're really an amazing person, Nagi-san."_ She could still vividly remember the light-hearted and uplifting smile on the brunette's face.

Nagi watched the teen block and dodge back the sharp blade-like claws that were out to get her, only to cry out once the unnoticed creature behind her hit her with one of the many whips that it could summon forth. One of them was sneakily wrapped around her left ankle, swinging her body almost violently forth in the air, before releasing her body towards the direction of the water fountain, where the idol was also there. The brunette tried to stop her descend but when she couldn't stop it, she managed to move so that she won't crash headfirst into the other girl.

Tsunami crashed right into the middle of the fountain, her head banging against the hard surface, creating a large crater in the fountain. "Are you okay?" Nagi had to blink her eyes a couple of time when she heard the words she wanted to say come out of the brunette's mouth. Does she not notice the faded blood on her forehead? "M-Me? I'm fine. The better question is, are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard." Nagi watched the girl stagger on her feet slightly, standing up from the slightly clear water. Her form was drenched, as she sent a smile in the idol's direction.

"I'm fine, but I'm just happy to see you're okay. I wouldn't know what to do if one of those things sneaked up on you. Try to get somewhere safe as I handle this, please." Nagi, for the first time in her life, felt speechless, not a word was unable to escape her mouth, stumbling on her feet as she took a step back from the brunette.

"Y-You..." Nagi felt herself switching back to her original self. The other side which she hid, covering it with the mask she built a long time ago, to survive in this cold and dark world. A world that she once thought did not have any light or brightness, but... She took another staggering step back, almost as if she was afraid of the brunette.

 _'B-Bright. She's so bright!'_ Nagi, no – _Chrome_ found herself blinded by this human who was risking her own safety, for another person that she barely even knew. She kept watching how Tsunami was now on the defense, as she tried to keep the other teen from out of danger. Her small frame was trembling as it took in the stinging whips and claws that left bruises and cuts on her body, as once again Tsunami was sent flying back. She collided onto the ground, lying right beside the purple haired teen, who bent down by her side.

"Why? Why do you go so far to protect a person that you don't even know? Is it because I'm an idol? Why!?" The teen was confused as to why this brunette would go to such length for her. The only other person to shown her this much kindness was her dear brother, and two people she valued most right after her brother, who saved them from the dark world that they once lived in.

A soft, weak laugh came from the girl, confusing the one eyed teen even more, as the brunette smiled fondly at her. "B-Because... for some reason, I really want to become great friends with you. I don't know why, but you sorta remind me of myself, which is weird, because we're completely opposite. Even though we only know each other for a short amount of time, it doesn't feel that way to me, almost as if I knew you from another life." The idol helped the injured teen to try get back on her feet, seeing a crystal clear tear-drop slide itself down from the teen's cheek.

"Why is it that everytime I look into your eyes, I feel nothing but pain and grief that makes me want to do nothing but cry? Seeing that look in your eye, I want to do nothing other than to protect you. Because I value you as a friend, so no matter how many attacks this body of mine must take, I'll protect you with my dying will!" The brave teen charged back into the battle. The idol looked at her hands, she had felt the other teen tremble from fear, but despite the turmoil that the brunette was going through, she put all of that behind her for the idol's sake.

At this, tears slid down the idol's cheeks, no longer was she wearing her mask. The mask she named Nagi. No, for this moment, she reverted to her original self. The afraid, shy, meek self who by all rights was not confident, nor cool at all.

 _"M-Maa, I felt the same way, even though I was completely useless to you today. At first, I was a bit hesitant on what to expected, seeing how you're such a famous person, but being around you today, I just felt really natural. Umm, I think you're quite inspiring and so cool, but yet..."_

 _"I sometimes feel as if that this is not the real you. Almost as if you're hiding behind a mask to protect yourself."_

"I'm not cool, nor am I confident." Chrome felt shame wash over her. Feeling helpless and hating herself, she was unable to stop the teardrops that dripped down her cheek as she fell to her knees. "There's nothing I can do. Why am I so weak?!" Chrome sobbed as she pressed her palms to her eyes. She lowered them to wipe her tears and she opened her eyes, only to gasp once she saw that she was in a place shrouded in thick heavy mist, mix with cloudy like darkness, when she heard a voice scoff at her.

"Tch, how pathetic. Tears will do nothing. The longer you remain weak, what you seek will not come as long as you keep pity yourself. Stand strong, and call out what you seek. You are the darkness that stand alongside the light, we are the one that must keep the light untainted. So stand, Dokuro Chrome, and call out what you wish... What is that you seek?" asked the hidden figure as Chrome wiped away the last of her tears, standing on her feet, as a look of resolve presented in her eyes. "What I want. . . is strength." Right after those firm words left out of her mouth, Chrome felt the figure smirk, despite not seeing her.

When Chrome returned back to the real world, she saw a purple flame ball appear before her, taking the shape of a small chibi-like creature that looked similar to the one she could visibly see hanging around Tsunami. However, the small chibi had silver, almost snow white hair pulled into long curled pigtails, dressed in a black and dark purple gothic-Victorian style dress, a frilly black umbrella in hand, as large amethyst eyes stared back at her.

"Hmm, so my mistress's soul lies inside you." The tiny figure analyzed the teen, before a smirk presented itself on her round face. "Not a bad choice, I can see it in your eyes, you stand in the halls of hell. I like you, and so I shall give you the strength that you so desire. Just try not to get consumed in the darkness, dear." There was no time to get confused from the chibi's last statement, before she transformed into a ball of purple flames.

Standing on a high building watching the fight, stood Reborn with a pair of binoculars in hand. "So that's where it flew off to, but how peculiar." In Reborn's hand lied half of the amethyst, mixed with the indigo colored 'Egg Gem' in the palm of his hand. Back onto the fight, Tsunami felt her eyes widen, as she watch the misty ball of purple flames. While the teen inside was trapped into this cloudy, mild purple surrounding, sparkly mist covered her arms, legs, and body.

Once the flames vanished, Chrome was now sporting a corset-styled top of white on top and indigo on the bottom, covered in a blue and purple floral print. On the side of the lower torso were dull pieces of purple material lined in dark blue with two black straps on each section, with black laces in the front and back. Two small pieces of material lined in dark blue was hanging from the top portion with a small silver stud holding two silver chains. At the neck of the shirt is a black choker with an indigo diamond hanging from it on a silver base with a frilly bow and ruffled piece of material hanging from it. Around the top of the chest is a black short jacket with puffed shoulder sleeves. The jacket's hem was lined with a row of tiny buttons and tiny frills, while the sleeve was cut in a way to reveal two other pieces of material, including the blue floral layer on top of the white ruffled layer. A single strap with silver studs was hanging beneath the right shoulder.

The skirt was three layered. The top layer was shorter than the other layers and was black with small white frills and studs lining it, decorated with three long chains of silver. On each hip was a sapphire gem attached to a silver base with a black strap hanging from it. On each strap was a hole with multiple charms hanging from them; including a spider web, a cross, a fleur-de-lis, and another shape. The second layer of skirt is plum with lines of blue, pale lilac, and dark purple all over it. The skirt layer is ripped with small amounts of a ripped black petticoat sticks out beneath it.

Her feet was adorned with black shoes with a tiny pieces of blue, dark purple, and pale lilac frilly material lining the top of the foot. Two straps covered the foot and ended behind the ankle, which has a purple strap with a little bat attached to it, each with a small crystal gem. The black bottom included a wedge heel. She also had white stockings, each with a different pattern; one has rows of plum and dark purple diamonds, while the other has multiple blue lines. Long dangling earrings with a crystal hanging from the bottom was on her ears, one earring had a dark purple pair of bat wings attached to it. A dark purple miniature cap with a royal-blue ribbon tied around it lined with white frills, along with a pale indigo rose sewn to the center, rested on top of her head. Her hair was styled the same, kept as its long length, except it was wavier, with a small pineapple ponytail resting on top.

"N-Nagi-san!" Tsunami exclaimed, watching the idol thrust her hands out towards the creature. Miniature bats came bursting from her hands. Watching the bats sprinkle down some kind of magical dust, Tsunami saw that the creatures were unable to move, while she on the other hand could. She quickly did a backflip, as she thrusted her arms out in front of her.

"With My Dying Will, I release the darkness from your heart!" Bright orange flames burst from her hands, as she purified the creature. She watched it transform into its purified form, before flying off happily to its owner. Once the creature was out of sight, Tsunami made her way over to Nagi. "I c-can't believe it! You're a Guardian!" Tsunami exclaimed, both of their transformations coming undone just then.

"Kyaa! My little darling Natsu, it's been so long! You're still adorable since the last time I saw you!" The spirit squealed and quickly had Natsu in a bone crushing hug. "M-Marie, you're squishing me." Oxygen was unable to enter poor little Natsu's lungs. Seeing her distress, Marie, the newly hatched Guardian released her.

"Oh my, please excuse my behavior, but I was so happy see you again, love!" The amethyst eyed spirit turned to face the two teens. "Let me introduce myself. I am the second half of Guardian Spirit of the Mist, Marie." She bowed elegantly like a true lady, before flying over towards Tsunami. "Hmm, so you're the Sky Goddess reborn." It was weird how Tsunami felt so small under the chibi spirit's scrutinizing eyes. "…Weak." She replied bluntly, no remorse what-so-ever in her words. She sniffed haughtily and turned her head away, as she stabbed Tsunami through the heart with her words.

"So cold..." Tsunami muttered, before feeling someone grab her hands, and saw it was the Nagi. However, something was really off about her. "Let me introduce myself. My real self is none other than Dokuro Chrome. I-It's nice t-to meet you, and I h-hope we can b-become the best of friends." This was certainly a surprise to Tsunami who had confirmed her mental questions, but none the less was extremely happy to finally see and meet the real Nagi, or should she say Dokuro Chrome.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Sawada Tsunami! I hope we can stay friends for a long time, Chrome-chan." Nagi returned the smile, as they both wished the same thing, knowing in their heart that this will be a friendship that will last for a lifetime.

* * *

That night, the full moon was once again a crimson red. Howls of canines from different areas of Namimori mingled together and created an eerie atmosphere. A figure dressed in a bloodied Disciplinary Committee limped down the empty streets, desperately searching for someone – _anyone_ to help him or hide him from those – those _monsters_! Taking a shuddering breath when he moved the dislocated shoulder the wrong way, his gaze moved from place to place to hide – but his efforts were in vain.

The teen froze when he heard someone bark out in a semblance of laughter.

"So the games have begun. Man, they're all weak-byon." The blond teen grinned, revealing the sharp teeth as he crouched on the floor like an animal. Another figure with glasses and weirdly enough, a barcode inked on his cheek stood beside him. Strange enough, both was dressed in some high class, yet still somewhat normal school uniform.

"Just who are you people?" The teen struggled to ask through the clenched teeth, pain laced in his voice, as he tried to get a better look at their faces, but was unable to. He felt a sense of sinking dread when he sensed one of the figure smirk. Pressing a foot down on the teen's stomach, he grinned widely as the teen groaned and hissed in pain, barely able to hold his yell in. "We're nothing but soldiers to the devil. And we're simply carrying out his orders." The dark-haired figure said emotionlessly, merely looking uninterested as a howl of pain tore from the teen's lips.

Looking up towards the ominous blood red moon, the figure pushed up his glasses, only muttering a few words. "So it begins... Let's go, Ken."

That night, Tsunami was twisting and turning in bed. In her dream, she saw flashes of men dressed in white lab coats, tying down struggling young children to a cold metal table. The adults' faces were completely blank as a canvas, lacking emotion in their eyes. The brunette felt like she was watching a horror movie that she was unable to do nothing about, not even cover her eyes from the gruesome sight. Her throat convulsing as she tried to stop herself from gagging, she tried to back herself into a corner. However, she jumped away from it when she felt cold liquid touch the back of her hands. She raised a hand to her face, feeling her body quiver when she saw the crimson red that covered her hands and the back of her shirt. She felt her breath coming quicker, almost having an heart attack as she tried to calm herself.

Just then, another child was dragged into the room, and Tsunami's wide, frightened eyes saw the familiar color of the indigo blue hair. The child raised his face slowly, and she could see the heterochromatic eyes, as he smirked at her. The room spun around her, changing its form, making her feel even more sick. Tsunami felt an icy cold chill run down her spine, as the sneering child walked towards her.

"M-Mukuro…?" Tsunami took in the scars and the bandages that covered his unhealthily pale and skinny form. A hand stretched out towards her, as he placed an angel-like smile on his face. "Welcome to hell, Sawada Tsunami." He smiled innocently, contradicting the haunting words that escaped his mouth. Tsunami's eyes widened once again when she saw the young lifeless bodies that covered the grounds, looking down at her feet, only to see she was standing, and sinking in a pool of blood.

Tsunami felt constricted and terrified in this nightmare – can this even be _considered_ a nightmare? It's too much even for a so-called nightmare –, her hands covering her ears to try and block out the taunting, innocent laughter of all those – dead – children. Despite her efforts, she couldn't mute it. T-this is too much! She couldn't take this any longer! She felt as if she was going to go insane at this rate. Unable to hold back, an agonizing scream full of anguish and horror was ripped from her raw throat, echoing through the house and waking the residents of the house up.

 **End of Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	23. So It Begins! Kidnapped! Part 1!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: What a fast update we are having these couple of days! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, which was beta by my wonderful beta, who worked very hard. Also I just finished watching Yona of the Dawn, and that need a season 2. Well time to read the manga!**

 **Tsunami: This doesn't explain why I'm dress as princess back in the ancient days of Japan!**

 **Reborn: All Hail Dame-Princess Tsuna!**

 **Gokudera: I'll serve you until the day you Hime!**

 **Yamamoto: I always got your back Tsuna!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Hehe! How cute~! Raise the curtain, as the story began!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **So It Begins! Kidnapped! Part 1!**

That morning in the Sawada household, things were kind of awkward. All those who were present in the kitchen were looking worriedly over at the brunette, who sat silently eating her food. She peeked at them under thick eyelashes to see the worried looks she was receiving from everyone –wait a second. She took a look down at her lap, and saw Reborn was calmly eating his food before reaching for his espresso. Well, at least someone was acting normal, even though Tsunami really didn't how she should feel towards Reborn's lack of care towards her. A sigh escaped her mouth.

"Will everyone please stop looking at me like that? I'm okay, I promise. It was nothing but a bad dream." Tsunami tried to comfort all of those who were at the table. Last night, right after Tsunami's terrified scream woke the entire house, and maybe the neighborhood too, Reborn was quickly at her side, Leon-gun in hand. He searched the room for any intruders, only to see the struggling brunette on the bed. Pale fists gripped the sheet harshly, as if she was about to tear them apart, tears leaking from her tightly shut eyes, as she struggled underneath the covers.

To be honest, the scene was heart-wrenching, as it did something to the hitman's heart. He gripped the gun in his hand tightly. He was lost at what to do, as it seemed his voice was unable to reach his student. Just then, Nana barged into the room, her eyes taking in the state of her daughter, quickly rushing over to the teen. Standing at the door, watching this happening with a concerned look were Bianchi and the others, even though one of the new household member seemed to have been missing at that moment.

Tsunami's eyes shot wide open, as she launched up, sitting up while her body trembled all over. Nana was feeling just as lost and deeply worried at her daughter's poor state, before taking in the fear that was expressed in her eyes. In the next second, Tsunami lunged at her mother as she broke down crying and heaving. Nana felt her own distress as she began to comfort her only child, patting her back softly while the teenager continued to whimper.

Reborn paid close attention to the jumbled up words that escaped his student's mouth. "B-Blood... So much blood... b-bodies of young innocents everywhere... So cold... M-Mukuro." Reborn felt his fist clench at that last word she muttered. His eyes turned dark and was shadowed, looking out the window at the unnerving red moon that was still presented in the sky.

"Brat. You messed with the wrong student." He muttered. That night when Tsunami finally cried herself back to sleep, everyone decided to sleep in her room. Reborn laid by her head, taking a look at his student's face. He patted her cheek softly where the tear tracks had dried, before kissing her forehead. He pulled the covers up, going back to sleep as he dreamt about murdering a certain pineapple brat.

Back to the present time, Tsunami saw her mother set down a bunch of brochures in front of her. She picked them, as she looked at each one of them. "What are these for?" She asked. She had a feeling as if someone was missing, but pushed the thought aside.

"Which one would you prefer, Tsu-chan?" Nana asked. Her mother placed a smile on her face, as she ruffled her daughter's hair fondly. "Hm? Judo, Kendo and Aikido?" Tsuna read each leaflet out loud, confusion presented in her large doe eyes. "What are all of these for?" asked Tsunami.

"Tsu-chan, didn't you hear?" Nana looked at her daughter, as Reborn began to explain things. "This weekend, members of Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee were attacked and injured." Reborn explained. "What!? You're kidding!" Tsuna panicked, not believing what she just heard. She wondered who was foolish enough to do such a thing, only to have a picture of the younger Mukuro from her dreams pop into her head. It startled her, as she dropped the bowl of rice onto the floor.

"And they don't know who did it – Tsu-chan, is everything okay?" Nana asked as she worried over her, who waved her off with a hand, bending down to fix the mess she made. "I-I'm fine, just a little messy this morning, that's all." Tsunami smiled, but none of them were fooled. Tsunami felt the awkward tense silence in the room, making her uncomfortable, as she looked at the clock that rested on the wall, getting up from the floor.

"W-Would you look at the time?! Gotta go, see you later Kaa-san!" Tsunami grabbed her bag, swinging the door open as she made her way out. Staring in the doorway, Nana for some reason couldn't help but feel extremely worried for the brunette, feeling her mother's intuition ringing alarms in her head. She clenched her apron in her hands, before placing a smile on her face, as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh, where did Reborn-chan go?" She eyed the empty chair. Meanwhile located in another part of the town, Ryohei was enjoying a nice morning jog together with Kan, who was riding on his shoulder. Kan's intuition rang off when she saw a blond teen in the middle of the street, doing absolutely nothing. Her eyes narrowed, it seemed that he was waiting for them. _'He has strength.'_ Kan mentally replied, eyeing the teen cautiously.

"Are you Sasagawa Ryohei?" The boy asked. The blond bangs were pinned away from his brown eyes with a pair of cross hair clips. He also had a thin scar over his nose. He was grinning wolfishly.

"Ryohei, be careful." Kan warned, Ryohei not missing the seriousness that lace her voice. "Who are you?" Ryohei asked, looking at the other with suspicious, before adding. "You must want to join the boxing team!" Ryohei announced excitedly, but still on his guard.

"Lucky! Seems like I have found a new target. Say your prayers, Sasagawa Ryohei, because you will be needing them." He replied smugly, sticking his tongue out like an animal. Before in a blink of an eye he lunged towards Ryohei. Kan warningly callied out his name, as the fight began.

* * *

"Maa, Kaa-san seemed really worried this morning, but they were only attacking the Disciplinary Committee members, not the non-members, so there's nothing to worry about." Tsunami thought out loud, holding the leaflets in her hands as she shuffled through them.

"All mothers have the rights to worry over their children. Plus something is telling me there's more to the situation than what it seem." Tsunami's eyes nearly bulged out, she looked over to her left and saw Reborn walking on the fence beside her. "When did you get there?!" She exclaimed. "I've been following you since we left the house." The infant replied, lacking the usual smugness and instead his tone was laced with seriousness.

Reaching the school, Tsunami saw the how most of the members from the Disciplinary Committee were on guard, standing out front of the school. "It's the Disciplinary Committee. They're all tense and nervous." Tsunami said.

"After all those incidents, tensions must be high." Reborn guessed correctly, jumping down as Tsunami caught him in her arms and hugged him to her chest. "So it _is_ being done by people who have a grudge against the Disciplinary Committee." Tsunami took in the sight, her mind racing with questions, when she heard a familiar voice.

"No." Looking up in front of her, Tsunami froze, eyeing the familiar black gakuen that was blowing coolly in the soft wind, red arm-band attached to the sleeve as usual. Caramel brown eyes made contact with steely slate grey eyes. She hugged Reborn a bit closer to her chest, before realizing that she really wasn't all that scared from standing within close proximity of the head perfect's presence. "H-Hibari-san!"

His eyes lingered over her for a minute longer, smirking a bit, and then he looked at the infant that was in her arms. "Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted, as Hibari replied right back. "Hello there, baby. _Mate_ herbivore." Tsunami stiffened at the name, wondering why on this earth this man referred to her by that title. The thought was pushed aside unceremoniously when she felt his fingers grip her chin and raise her face so that he can look at her eye-to-eye.

"Have you been crying?" Hibari asked, as Tsunami began to shiver when she spotted a dark, almost feral and vicious look mixed with possessiveness swirl in the teen's eyes. It made Tsunami cower in the inside, badly wanting to run away, when her arm seemed to have reacted on its own. Raising itself up in the air, she softly patted the prefect's black locks. He looked just as shocked as she, even though her face didn't look like it, before leaning into and relaxing at the soft and gentle touch as he closed his eyes.

"I-It's nothing, but I just had a nightmare last night. That's all. How are you holding yourself up, H-Hibari-san?" Despite her recent emotions directed at the teen, deep inside she felt a little worried for the head perfect, before noticing how her hand was still moving on its own. She was about to snatch it away, when Hibari grasped her wrist in his hand.

Reborn spoke up then. "So how's the random attacks been treating you?" Hearing this, Hibari turned his cool gaze down at the infant clutched in the brunette's arms. A smirk appeared on his face. "Of course, I intend to protect myself and Namimori by extinguishing the root of the threat." Hibari stated with pure confidence. _'Looks like he's ready to deal justice, and yet…'_ Tsuna place a hand over her heart. _'Why do I feel greatly worried all of a sudden?'_

Tsunami was brought from her thoughts, when she saw Hibari take out his trusting tonfas fluently and gracefully, and dealt a whack with one of the steel bars to the back of someone's head. She looked back and saw it was an older gentleman wearing a doctor coat, lying on the ground. "Who's that?" Tsunami asked, eyeing the suspicious figure.

"Dr. Shamal, I called him over from Italy. Oi, Shamal, get your face from the ground already." Reborn called out to the man, as he sat up rubbing his head, turning his face towards to the group. When he noticed that there was female present, he immediately went heart-eyed before coughing and regaining his cool. He's going to make that cutie swoon! Getting on his feet, he chuckled in what seemed like a sexy way to him, dusting himself off, advancing towards a certain brunette's direction.

"Good morning lovely miss, has anyone ever told you that your eyes are just as beautiful-" Right before the man could set another foot or word, a powerful kick and tonfa blow hit him once again in the face and in the back of the head, leaving him lying down the ground, again.

"You are ruining the peace." Hibari stated, glaring down at the figure. "Don't touch my student with your perverted hands, Shamal." Reborn glared, once again in Tsunami's arms. "H-hai, Ha-Hai…" Shamal said groggily. "I'll see you later, mate herbivore." Hibari turned his attention back at Tsunami, who sweat-dropped at the new title the head perfect was now calling her by, before watching him about to leave, when her hand instinctively reached out and grasp hold of his jacket.

The two looked each other, as Tsunami opened her mouth to speak. "Please be safe, and come back to us in one piece, Hibari-san." Tsunami was shocked to hear herself not stutter, while Hibari noticed that the fluffy herbivore was full of surprises today, turning his back towards them, as his gakuen rustled in the wind. "Of course." His tone spoke of complete confidence. Neither of them even noticed the mosquito that just left his neck, flying off into the air.

However, he paused in his footsteps when his phone rang. Tsunami's brow furrowed and searched around, wondering where she was hearing their school song coming from, only to be surprised once she saw the head perfect take his phone from his pocket before answering it. ' _His love for the school run so deep that he even have the school song as his ringtone.'_ Hibari turned his attention back to the brunette. "Huh?" Tsunami was confused at why the perfect was looking at her before ending the his call.

"Aren't you acquainted with Sasagawa Ryohei?" Hibari asked. Tsunami blinked but nodded. "He's been beaten up, and is currently in Namimori Hospital." Hibari reported. "Eh!? O-Onii-san!?" Without wasting a second, Tsunami, with Reborn in her arms, took off running towards the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Locating the room the boxer was resting in, Tsunami slammed open the door, panting as she walked over to his bed. With trepidation, she took in the bandages that was wrapped around his forehead and on his arms. Sitting on the railing of the bed was the unusually silent Sun Spirit, who sat with her arm folded across her chest, eyes closed, a serious yet guilt-ridden expression written on her face.

"O-Onii-san, are you okay? What happened to you?" Tsunami asked, standing by the boxer's side. A look of concern was expressed in her large eyes, as she clutched her book-bag strap tightly.

"Oh, Tsuna." Ryohei greeted naturally, not acting like a person who had been beaten up and currently resting in the hospital. "Look at me, pathetic, huh?" Ryohei glumly said. "How do you feel?" asked Reborn. "Only a few minor bones were broken. Don't worry, I'll be back to my extreme self soon!" Ryohei pumped his bandaged fist in the air, wearing a grin. Tsunami was happy to see the boxer was still filled with spirit, before she looked concernedly over at the Sun Spirit.

"How strong was the opponent you were up against?" asked Reborn, taking notice of how Kan's eyes narrowed. "I was caught off guard. Man, that guy was strong." Ryohei answered the infant. "You saw the person who did this?" Tsuna gasped.

"Yeah, he was wearing that high-class uniform that belonged to that wealthy private middle school, Kokuyo Middle Academy." Ryohei explained. "Hmm, strange." Reborn began to rub his chin thoughtfully. Ryohei looked at Tsunami seriously. "Be careful, Tsuna." Ryohei's eyes were filled with worry for the brunette. "E-eh? I-I'll be fine, d-don't worry Onii-san." Tsunami stuttered as she lied, as deep inside her fears began to become worse as her day went on.

"Oi, is this yours? Reborn picked the white envelope, looking at the back to see a blood red stamp with devil horns and trident insignia on it. Tsunami flinched when she saw it. Reborn ripped open the envelope, where a letter laid inside. "It was left there at the scene." Ryohei confirmed, as Reborn began to read over the neat handwriting that was on the letter.

"Weird, none of the others were left with a letter." Tsunami was about to go into thought, when she felt a change of presence around the infant in her arms, a much darker air was around him as he lifted up the letter for her to see. "Huh? What is this?"

On the paper Tsunami saw that it read: _"Ying and Yang, two halves that exist as one whole of the opposite. Angels and Demons. Light and Darkness. Only one shall ceased to exist. Is it The Demon, which is Mist, who come from Darkness, or The Angel, which is the Sky, who come from Light?"_ Tsunami read out loud, only to have confusion settle in her head.

"Huh? What is this letter talking about?" Tsunami looked down at Reborn only to have the door to Ryohei's room slammed open just then. Running inside was Kyoko, dragging Hana in the room. "Onii-chan, I heard what happened! Are you okay?" Kyoko ran to his side, tears gathering in her eyes as she took in her brother's state. Letting the two have their moment, Hana tip-toed over to Tsunami.

"I take it you heard the news?" Hana folded her arms to her chest, watching Kyoko cry over Ryohei's injuries, as he tried to comfort her. "What news?" Tsunami turned her attention to Hana, who sighed. "Looks like the ones who did this are just not attacking members of the Disciplinary Committee, but non-members as well. It's war out there on those streets now. So many students are afraid now, which is why the hospital is packed full of them. It's madness, Tsunami." Hana shot Tsunami a serious look, making that uneasy feeling she was having in her gut become worse.

Stepping outside the room, Tsunami leaned her back against the wall, eyes looking over the hospital wing which was filled with Namimori-chuu students. Clutching Reborn to her chest, she tilted her head back to rest against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. "Reborn, what is going on here?" Tsunami asked, not at all prepared for the answer the infant gave her.

"It's war, Tsuna. This letter in my hand, it's referring to you." Reborn grimly stated, holding up the letter. Tsunami's eyes widened, feeling her knees go weak, as she slid down to the ground. "M-M-Me? B-but why?" Tsunami prayed that Reborn was just playing some cruel joke on her, but the expression on his face told her otherwise. She raised her hand to her hair before pulling on the short wild locks from frustration.

"Because you're the Sky Goddess. Let me ask you something, Tsuna. Where's Natsu?" Tsunami felt herself freeze before she run her fingers through her hair almost crazily in hope of finding the little chibi spirit. Now she realized too late what had felt so out of place earlier, thinking Natsu was in her hair asleep as usual. She panicked when her hands came up empty.

"She's not here-Wait! Could she be at home?" Tsunami saw Reborn shake his head. "Let me ask you another thing, where is Fuuta?" Tsunami racked her brain as she thought back of this morning, taking note of who was the one missing at the dinner table. Her body began to tremble as she crouched low on the ground, eyes staring at the ground. "T-This can't be serious, r-right? T-This have to be some joke!" Tsunami shakily said, as Reborn pulled on the brim of his fedora, unable to answer.

* * *

Hibari stood before the two double doors. He quickly threw them open, making his way inside the huge grandiose room, his footsteps echoing as he gracefully walked on the sparkling tiled floors. Behind a large mahogany table was a person seated in a chair. The back of the chair was facing the prefect, and after a dramatic pause, the person spun around, showing sly heterochromatic eyes, a devilish smirk on a refined face. He was dressed in the same uniform of those who now laid defeat on Kokuyo School grounds, who earlier had stood in Hibari's way.

However, his outfit had more of a military style to it, and a hat rested on his head. Both elbows were on the desk, as he laced his fingers together and placed his chin on top, staring at the prefect before him. "So the defender of justice finally arrived. Glad to see that you finally made it here. Would you care for some tea?" The handsome teen pointed to a glass cup of tea which rested on the table, only to have it smashed into pieces along with the table breaking in half.

"Kufufu, that was expensive you know." The indigo-haired teen leaned back in his chair, completely relaxed. Silver-grey eyes suddenly shifted over to a small birdcage that was in the room, watching it rock back and forth, almost as if it was something inside. He felt a familiar small presence that he usually sensed around his mate herbivore resting inside the cage. The raven-haired prefect focused his cool gaze back on the smirking figure before him.

"I take it you're the one behind all this mischief?" This of course, earned a chuckle from the teen once again. "Kufufu, you can say something like that." The teen said, propping his head with his hand, his elbow on his thigh. "And the new order in your town." He casually added, watching the way Hibari's eyes narrowed on him. "Are you dreaming or something?" The head perfect scoffed.

"Namimori doesn't need two different orders." Hibari pointed one of his tonfa in the teen's direction. "I have to agree." The other figure in the room spoke amiably, smiling in the shadows. "This is war after all, so a new leader should be issued. I'll lead the new order, which makes you unnecessary." The teen said in a cynical tone.

"That won't happen." Hibari got ready to battle, clenching both tonfas that were at his side, adding his favorite catchphrase. "For foolishly trespassing on someone else's territory, I will bite you to death right here." Hibari smiled menacingly, raising his tonfas into a fighting stance.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Namimori, Gokudera was in class staring out of the window with a bored look. There were many empty seats, as most of the students were missing from class. It was the main reason why the teachers didn't give lessons to any classes. He raised his hand to his mouth as he yawned. "Oi brat." Uri floated right in front of his face.

"What is it?" Gokudera looked tiredly at the spirit, not really in the mood for anything. Uri shook her head at the lazy teen. "Oi, haven't you notice anything odd, plus... Where is your love interest, and Natsu?" Hearing this, Gokudera sat up straight, green eyes on the empty desk of his hime. He quickly took out his phone, ignoring the teacher who told him to put it away, only to curse as his phone was out of battery. Standing up from his desk, Gokudera grabbed his bag, and headed towards the door.

"Gokudera, what do you think you're doing? You just got here!" Sensei yelled, as Gokudera gave him a simple answer. "Phone dead. Have to go see hime." And he was out the door, as Yamamoto who heard the door slam woke up.

"Hmm, where is Gokudera?" Yamamoto rubbed his eyes as he slowly shook himself from the sleepy haze. "He and Uri just left a second ago. Oi, is something wrong, Kojirou?" asked Jirou. He watched his twin float in the air, staring out the window. "I'm sensing an ill omen in the air."

"So Gokudera and Uri left, huh? Wait. Tsuna isn't here. It's boring without her." Yamamoto pouted, before getting up from his seat, grabbing his bag and making his way out the door, ignoring the cry from Sensei who called out to him, as he exited out the door.

* * *

"Do you want to die sitting?" Hibari elegantly walked over to the threat, his tonfas ready to deliver justice. "You say amusing things." The teen smiled, as Hibari began to advance in his direction. "I'm sitting because there's no need for me to stand." The other replied, annoying the prefect. "Further conversation is pointless." Hibari felt the presence of the indigo-haired become irritable. "As you wish, but if you don't speak now, you'll never get another chance." The teen crossed his legs, still smiling.

Hibari's eye twitched, as the indigo haired teen's left eye glowed red, the pupil in his eye turning to the kanji sign for 'one'. Hibari for some strange reason, felt frozen in place, glaring at the figure who watched him, amused. "Hm? Is something wrong?" The indigo hair teen taunted. "You look pale." He added, smirking at the annoyed expression on the prefect's face.

"Shut up." Hibari hissed through clenched teeth, struggling to move his body. "It appears you don't realize who you're picking a fight with." The other leaned forward, loving the confused and annoyed look that was presented in the raven-haired teen's silver-grey eyes, despite his efforts of trying to remain strong.

"I was surprised to find the first-class doctor known as Trident Shamal here as well." The teen glanced out the large window that was located behind him. "What are you talking about?" Hibari was confused at what the other was talking about.

"He's a specialized and famous doctor, but let's not dwell on him. Let me ask you something, were you bitten by any mosquitoes lately?" Hibari's eyes widened, remembering when he felt a small bite on his neck but shook it off, which had happened after he attacked the perverted doctor. Hibari looked down then back up to the heterochromatic eyes before him. His eyesight started to blur, the room spinning around him.

"Oya? Get a grip, I'm over here." Lips pulled into a teasing smile, the rival teen waved his hand in front of the prefect's face. "You were obviously infected by Vertiginous Cherryitis, a disease that makes you ill when surrounded by cherry blossoms." The teen explained, watching Hibari sway from side to side with a sickly mien. The silver eyed teen began to lose his footing, almost falling over. However, he was not about to let that happen as he struggled to stand, but his mind was spinning, pink fog clouding his thoughts. The perfect glared the chuckling pineapple before him, although the intensity was less than usual.

"I had to rush to prepare these for you. I hope you enjoy the view." A small remote appeared in the smirking teen's hand, as he pressed a red button. Hibari noticed something fall onto the ground. Turning his eyes to look up, his body stiffened when he saw small cherry blossom petals slowly dance over and around him. A few petals were caught by his hair and his clothes.

"Such beautiful cherry blossoms aren't they? Much more beautiful than the fake ones." The indigo-haired teen sighed happily. He watched the prefect's eyes widen as he looked at the cherry blossoms that were falling from the ceiling of the large room. Hibari's breathing hitched, watching the beautiful pink petals become his own demise and weakness. He cursed the scheming teen, who did nothing but smirk as he watched him struggle.

Located back in the hospital, Reborn noticed the purple glow coming from his pocket. He took it out, noticing that unlike the others, this one was not rapidly blinking but it was glowing a soft purple. "Hmm... it's almost as if it's sensing distress." Hearing this, the crouching Tsunami instantly thought of a certain Disciplinary Committee leader.

"No, it can't be... H-Hibari-san couldn't be in trouble." Raising her head up, her eyes were drawn over to the gem that was glowing in Reborn's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, sounds of flesh hitting flesh and metal screeching against metal could be heard echoing off the walls of the room. A hand gripped Hibari's black locks harshly and tugged so that Hibari could face the infuriating face of the other teen. The prefect was now on his knees with blood coming from his nose and mouth. Cuts and bruises were present all over his body, his right eye swollen shut. "That look suggests you're wondering how I knew you were unaware that you'd contacted Vertiginous Cherryitis." The teen was smiling at the prefect's weak form. Hibari glared at the other with his unwounded eye, his teeth gritted.

"How indeed…" Letting go of the black haired teen's hair, the other teen kneed him in the gut. Hibari nearly kneeled from the hit if it weren't for his pride. He glared at the pineapple-haired teen again."Oya? Do you believe you would have a chance against me if it weren't for the cherry blossoms?" The indigo haired teen suggested, a cruel sneer on his face.

"You are mistaken. I've seen many men of your level." The teen began to circle around him, grasping the silky raven locks punitively, before a malicious smirk appeared on his face. "...And I've defeated a number of them. Sending their fragile mind to a place close to hell. Now, shall we continue?" He smiled smugly at the prefect before continuing to land blows at the weak teen. Sitting in a far distance away from them was little Fuuta, hidden in the corner of the room. Dull eyes watched the one-sided fight, as the birdcage hanging above him rocked fiercely back and forth.

Once the one-sided match was concluded, the heterochromatic-eyed teen made his way over to the birdcage, peering inside the rocking prison. "Kufufu~, someone seems angry. How adorable, Guardian Spirit of the Sky. Now, shall we get down to business?" Standing in the gold birdcage, a glare set on her round face was Natsu.

"You won't get away with this, you big meanie! How dare you make poor Fuuta suffer and do your dirty work! And look at what you did to Scary-san! You're so gonna get it–!" The cage began to shake before it was rudely kicked by a red-haired teen, who had just walked into the room.

"I can't hear or see it, but something is telling me it's annoying." The teen began to examine her nails in a haughty fashion. "Now, now, M.M. That is no way to treat our dear guest. Oya, are you alright, little spirit?" The teen watched Natsu sway on her feet, swirls in her eyes, when she shook her head, setting her angry gaze back on him.

"How could you do this to Master, you Evil Pineapple-san? Master and I never would have suspected you as a bad person. Just what do you think will happen by you kidnapping me?" His eyebrow twitched, a forced smile was on his face, due to the nickname she called him by.

"The reason you're here, is to answer my questions. A question concerning the most powerful force on this earth, the Tri-Ni-Sette." The indigo-haired teen smirked. A wide eyed, gaping expression appeared on Natsu's face, stumbling back in her cage. "No... How do you know about that?! Wait, could it be…? Master!" Natsu brought a hand to her mouth, deeply worried about her master.

* * *

Gokudera was walking down the street with a bored expression, worried about his precious hime, when his stomach growled. "Guess I'll grab something to eat. Oi Uri, you want anything?" He looked through his pocket and pulled out his change. "Not with the change you have." The Storm Spirit stated cynically, looking at the change that was in the bomber's hands. "Crud, only 65 yen?" Gokudera paled. "How am I supposed to get anything extra for Hime with this?"

"Speaking of your Hime, just where could she be? I have a bad feeling something has happened to Natsu–ah? Who's he?" Uri asked, looking at the strange person who stood in front of them."Namimori chuu, Class 1-A. Seat number eight. Gokudera Hayato." Standing before them was a teen with short black hair and glasses, along with a barcode under his right eye. He was dressed in the school uniform that belonged to Kokuyo Middle Academy.

"Let's get this over with." The teen spoke in a dull tone. "I don't want to break a sweat." Even though his voice was almost sluggish and slow, it spoke with confidence. "Gokudera, I'm feeling something off about him. Be careful." Uri warned. Gokudera pushed his hand into his pockets, fingers brushing against the dynamite that rested there.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked, not sounding afraid of the other teen at all. "A first year at Kokuyo Middle Academy. Kakimoto Chikusa." The teen, Chikusa, answered before adding. "I'm here to destroy you." Chikusa said neutrally. "But first, I must take care of the interference." Chikusa pushed up his glasses, and before Gokudera's sharp eyes could even perceive it, his arms had thrown something quicker than lightning before going back into his pocket.

Gokudera rose an eyebrow up at this, before hearing the sound of someone groaning in pain, and look up and saw a needle protruding from Uri's shoulder. "What do you think you're doing, bastard!?" Gokudera growled, whipping his head back over to glare at the Kokuyo student.

"This is so that the playing fields are even. Let's hurry this up." Chikusa's arms blurred in their fast movements, Gokudera dodged the incoming needles, one barely grazing his cheek. Snatching up Uri, Gokudera began to run, as Chikusa chased after him. The bomber ran through the alley to the next street. Once Chikusa was on the other side, he looked up and saw a barrage of bombs coming his way. Chikusa pulled out two red yo-yos from his pockets and moved his arms aimlessly, causing all of the flames on the dynamites to go out.

"Yo-yos?" Gokudera said, standing behind some stall. "Oi, how are you holding up, Uri?" He asked, concerned for the spirit's well-being as he saw her skin turned pale. Just then, a yo-yo made a hole through the stall he was hiding behind, and would have nearly hit his face if he didn't jump out of the way at the last minute with the little spirit clutched in his hands protectively. Gokudera was lucky to have dodged that, taking notice of what type of damages those yo-yos could do. The streets and buildings were almost torn apart.

 _'This guy is no ordinary middle school student.'_ Gokudera panted, clenching his left fist, the other gently holding Uri, as he heard the soft painful pants that came from small spirit. 'Such bloodlust and hostility…' Gokudera clicked his tongue in annoyance, and quickly came to a conclusion. _'There's no doubt about it. He's definitely trying to kill me.'_ Gokudera gritted his teeth.

* * *

"G-Gokudera is in trouble? How do you know this, Reborn?!" Tsunami felt anxious, as she jumped to her feet after Reborn informed her of the news. "I have my sources." Reborn raised his hand in the air, where on his finger laid a mosquito, which caught Tsunami's attention for a brief moment, before it flew off.

"Now let's hurry before he ends up getting hurt badly." Reborn hopped into Tsunami's arms, as the brunette took off running out the door. She reached a hand into her pocket, pulling out her I-Phone which had an orange cover. She dialed Gokudera's number, only to receive a customary voice mail. "Gokudera-kun, please, please, please be safe." Tsunami despairingly prayed for her silver-haired friend's safety, clutching Reborn as a way to keep herself comforted.

Reborn looked as if he was in deep thought, his large beady black eyes focusing on the bright purple glow which was coming from his pocket, before noticing the trembling arms of Tsunami as they ran down the street. "The wheels of her destiny is finally shifting forward." He whispered softly into the air.

Back in Ryohei's hospital room, Kyoko and Hana had left the room for a while to get something to drink, leaving Ryohei along with a silent Kan. She was now sitting by the window as she gazed out, the sun beaming down on her. "Oi, Kan. Sorry." Ryohei apologized. He mistook Kan's silence for being angry of his own weakness for not being able to defend himself earlier.

"Don't steal another person's lines. It's okay, plus I'm the one who should be saying sorry. You understand the reason why I haven't transformed with you, right? I respect those who rely on their own strength and not others. I didn't want you to always rely on my powers, but your own. But I also realized that I hate standing on the sideline. To do nothing while you fight." Eyes burning bright yellow as she thrusted her fist into the air, Kan had a determined atmosphere around her.

"So starting from today, let's fight as one. Because together, we are the strongest force alive. Burning!" Kan stood on her feet, her words bringing a grin to Ryohei's face as he pumped his fist in the air. "Extremely said, Kan!"

"Let's fight together, Ryohei! Let our fiery passion reach beyond the stars!"

* * *

Still facing off in the shopping district, Gokudera glared at Chikusa, who looked back with a blank stare. Gokudera was sporting some minor wounds, while Chikusa was still in perfect shape. Uri was now placed in Gokudera's pocket, despite her weak protests. "Kakimoto Chikusa, was it? What is that you are after?" Gokudera asked, as Chikusa continued to stare at him before answering. "What else but the Reborn Sky, of course. She must be eliminated."

"Over my dead body, ya bastard!" Gokudera snarled viciously. _'If he's after Hime, then I've got to stop him here no matter what. Uri, you better hang in there!'_ Gokudera gritted his teeth, pulling out a handful of bombs. "Double Bombs!" He yelled, throwing his lit bombs at the Kokuyo student. Chikusa easily flipped his yo-yos and threw them upwards, putting out the flames, just as he did before. He then stretched the yo-yos high and with a flick of his fingers, directed them down right at Gokudera, aiming the spikes at the stuck bomber.

'I'm trapped! I'm not fast enough to dodge them all!' Gokudera panicked. 'I didn't really want to use these…' Gokudera grabbed onto his belt and pulled out what looked like to be a mini bomb. The spikes began to launch downwards.

'Because even small bombs…' Gokudera lit the mini bomb and flipped it behind his shoulder. This brought shock to Chikusa's usual dull expression. The little bomb blew up, pushing the bomber forward, making him dodge the spikes. "Hurts like hell!" Gokudera announced out loud, running towards the spectacle wearing boy. "Take this!" Gokudera threw a punch. "Nice but slow." Chikusa moved to the side effortlessly, making the bomber run past him.

"Damn… I'm not finished! Double Bombs!" Gokudera turned around and threw his Double Bombs again. "A one trick pony." Chikusa replied with disappointment in his dull tone, as he once again launched his yo-yos to defuse the bombs, but then his eyes caught three dynamites he missed. A loud explosion was heard, as the three mini bombs blew up in his face, tearing his clothes and breaking his glasses. The huge blow made the blank-faced assassin fall on his knees.

Gokudera was sitting on the ground, smiling smugly."Hehehe, you're toast." Gokudera laughed, "You fell for a simple visual trick." he said. "When I yelled Double Bombs and threw regular dynamites, it made you perceive the small bombs I already threw as being part of the regular dynamites." Gokudera explained.

"Don't mess with the Vongola Family. And don't you dare lay even a finger on my Hime." Gokudera glared as Chikusa could only struggle to get up. There were bloodstains on his clothes. His instincts kicked in, looking up, only to see a whole lot more bombs raining down. "You'll pay for what you did to Uri, you bastard. See you in hell."

Bombs of varying sizes with the trapped Kokuyo student within blew up all around him. In the entrance of the shopping district, Tsunami with Reborn in her arms came running in. _'That explosion just now… it can't be…'_ Tsunami kept running at the direction the bombs blew up, seeing smoke up ahead in the sky.  
 _  
'Damn it! What the hell did that bastard hit you with?'_ Gokudera wondered, sitting down on the ground, Uri in the palm of his hand. Tsunami looked ahead, spotting the bomber sitting on the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she took in the state of his slightly battered form, ripped uniform, making it obvious that he was involved in a fight. "Gokudera-kun!" Hearing his beloved Juudai-hime's voice, Gokudera froze before happy puppy expression appeared on his face. Turning around, he saw Tsunami running his way, only to be knocked over when she engulfed him in a hug.

"Hime!" Gokudera blushed from the close contact, feeling her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. However, he felt something wet hit his cheek. He noticed with alarm that it was tears, tears which came from his beloved Juudai-hime. "Hime, is something wrong? Did someone harm you?! I'll kill the bastard who dared to hurt you!"

Hearing this, Tsunami couldn't help but laugh, glad to see that Gokudera was still himself. It meant he was okay, she wiped her teary eyes as she sat back, only to receive a kick on the head from Reborn. "Reborn, what was that for?!" Tsunami exclaimed, a hand nursing the bruise her forehead was now sporting. "You were squashing me. And not just me either. We have an injured Guardian Spirit on our hand." Tsunami turned her brown eyes over to Gokudera's hand, and gasped once she saw that it was a rather sickly pale Uri. "Uri?! What happened to her?"

"That's what I like to know. That bastard hit her with one of his needles, and the next thing I know, she was like this." It was evident how concerned he felt about the little spirit. However, he smiled confidently over to Tsunami's direction. "But don't worry, Hime. I took care of the threat!"

"Eh? You did!?" Tsunami exclaimed, looking over in the direction Gokudera pointed at. "Hai! He's lying around here somewhere…" Gokudera looked to the spot he blew up Chikusa. "What? He's gone!" Gokudera yelled, alarmed, jumping to his feet. Tsunami looked on confused, before jolting when she heard a voice coming from a distance on her right side.

"Saved me the trouble." Looking up, she almost fainted at the bloody sight of the Kokuyo student. "Hiee! B-blood! …So much blood." Tsunami gasped, and she clutched her head as memories of last night's dream began appearing in her head. The horror and bloody scenes made her feel sick in her stomach. "Hime! He's the one I fought! Ah, Hime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked worriedly, taking in the pale skin of Tsunami, a painful expression on her face that made the bomber feel uneasy.  
 _  
'It hurts! I-I can't move…!'_ Tsuna shut her eyes tight, dropping to her knees as she felt a headache coming on. She saw more scene flash through her head, but these did not come from her dream. No, it was as if she was looking through someone else's memories, seeing a little boy who looked similar to the bloodied Kokuyo student.

 _His screams filled the white room, as the adults strapped him onto a metal frame and inject him with unidentifiable liquids without any remorse. Sobs and half-mumbled words continuously spewed from his mouth as blood began to leak through the tightly shut eyes._

"S-Stop it... N-no more! I h-hate seeing these things! It hurts!" Tsunami screamed, a hand clutching her forehead. Reborn and Gokudera looked at her in alarm, both confused and greatly worried. She felt her head throbbing from severe pain. She felt as if she was the one being stabbed over and over again with the sharp knives that was used to experiment on the young child. "Stop! ...Knives... It hurts!"

Hearing this, Chikusa tried to hide the surprise that was evident in his eyes, but was caught by Reborn. His dull eyes hardened immediately. "Must eliminate." He replied in cold tone, uncaring of the distressing young woman who was in turmoil. It made Gokudera's blood boil. However, panic began to rise when the black-haired tee raised his arms with the unmistakable glint of the needles between his fingers.

Without hesitation, Gokudera stepped up in front of her, as Tsunami faintly heard the sound of cloth ripping and a 'squelch' sound, but felt nothing except some liquid splashing slightly onto her face. Tired brown eyes opened slightly before widening, feeling her breathing stop. Honey brown eyes locked onto Gokudera's back, who had his arms stretched out, standing protectively in front of the brunette. H-he had took the attack for her, blood dripping from the needles that jutted from his body and onto the ground, the same blood that was on her face currently.

"G-Go-Gokudera-kun…? No, t-this can't be..." Tsunami stuttered, catching Gokudera as he fell to his knees. "P-please… r-run, Hime… and take Uri with you." He weakly but desperately wheezed out, the only two concern on his mind. _'P-please…run. I don't know what I'll do…if I …lose you too…Please don't cry.'_ Gokudera had his eyes glued to the crying face of Tsunami, his eyes losing color just as fast as his face. His fingers twitched, he wanted to wipe his blood from her cheek, it doesn't suit her after all. However, he felt pain take over his body. His last thought before he closed his eyes was, _'Blood doesn't deserve to taint Hime's hands, much less her face.'_

"Gokudera! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled, on her knees beside him, with his head resting on the ground. She felt her whole body freeze, as she stared down at the blood still pouring out of the wounds the bomber received.

 _'H-he used himself… t-to shield me! Damn it! Why?! Why me?! I hate my weak self sometimes! Why?! First, Natsu and Fuuta are missing. Next, Onii-san is in the hospital hurt. Now Gokudera sacrificed himself to protect me! Why, Kami-sama, must you punish me? What have I done to deserve this? I don't want to lose my precious people!'_ Tsuna felt frustrated tears fill her eyes again.

"G-Gokudera-kun… please stay awake! I'll get you help. So stay with me! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled desperately, trying to keep the boy from sleeping. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chikusa moving again, although limping since he was heavily wounded. The anger inside her overtook her, glaring at the person who caused it. "Why? Why are you doing this? Tell me?!" Tsunami demanded, and Chikusa felt a little taken back at the fierce look that was expressed in her eyes, which took on a mixture of orange blended with brown.

"My orders. You who know nothing of the darkness of this world, and must be eliminated. The only thing that you have caused is grief and sorrow, while you happily live your own life. You know nothing of our pain." Chikusa informed, voice cold as ice as he got ready to attack Tsunami, who held Gokudera protectively in her lap, refusing to move.

"I might not know your pain, but… that does not give you the right to hurt others. Definitely not those who I consider my precious friends. Never!" Reborn felt a smirk almost appear on his face at his student's declaration, but also, dare he say, a hint of fear? Why? Because in that moment, Reborn realized that if the push comes to shove, Tsunami would be the one who will face death first without no hesitation at all, just to save those who she care for, and that thought made him proud, and …terrified. Why? He didn't know the answer just yet. He pulled on the brim of his fedora. Nor did he wish to dwell on such thoughts and feelings, watching Tsunami defend the injured Gokudera.

"Let's finish this quickly." Chikusa held up his yo-yo and threw it straight at her, the spikes ready to be released to hit her. Tsunami braced herself. Not once did she shut her eyes tight. However, she suddenly felt someone pull her up and carry her away, seemingly sliding on the ground. With shaky movement, Tsunami turned her head to look up, only to be greeted with the sight of a grinning Yamamoto. He was holding her protectively in his arms bridal style, crouching on the ground. Gokudera was placed over his shoulders, placed in such way that his wounds wouldn't get aggravated, not that it would be with the graceful, fluid-like movement of Yamamoto.

"Great steal! Glad to see that you're safe, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned, the sight of the other teen brought tears to Tsunami eyes. "Y-Yamamoto!" Tsunami felt relieved from seeing the other teen. "Yo! I was worried about you. So was Jirou and Kojirou!" Yamamoto grinned, before his eyes turned serious when he looked down at the wounded Gokudera as he placed him down gently. "But never did I thought I would run into this."

"All of this is because of me." Tsunami muttered, looking down, eyes expressing guilt. This caught the swordsman's attention. Sharp, angry amber eyes looked at Chikusa, "I can't forgive you for what you've done." He smoothly set Tsunami down on the ground, making sure her footing was sturdy before he released her waist.

"How did you get here?" Tsuna asked the teen. "They ended school early and that was when my Tsuna-senses started to act up, bringing me here. It comes in handy whenever I feel that you are in danger. So I'll come rushing in to save you." Yamamoto smiled. Sitting Gokudera down on the ground gently.

"But apparently…" Yamamoto's face became serious, "I did not know the situation was this bad." He looked over to the wounded bomber again. Yamamoto looked back at Chikusa, glaring at him. Tsuna was surprised to see this side of him, as it was a rare sight to see him angry. "You're in the way." Chikusa threw his yo-yo towards the baseball star. A flame of ball quickly consumed Yamamoto and when it disappeared, the baseball star had sliced the yo-yo cleanly in half with a swift cut before it could send out its needles. Chikusa flinched, while Tsunami was simply amazed.

"I see." Chikusa began, "You're from Namichuu, Class 1-A. Seat number 15. Yamamoto Takeshi." Chikusa pulled out a new pair of glasses and put them on. "So what if I am?" Yamamoto answered coldly, sword gripped tightly in his hands.

"Hmm, nothing, but I'm too injured to finish you off. Guess I'll get M.M. to heal me up before we meet again. Oh, here the message my boss wanted to rely over to you. If you want to face him, then come to the Kyoko Middle Academy in one hour. He has your little guardian by the way, along with the ranking prince. So if you want them both, he'll be waiting for you." Tsunami could tell that that last sentence was aimed directly at her, as like a genie, Chikusa released some smoke bombs, disappearing from the area.

"Natsu... Fuuta..." Tsunami balled up her hands into a fist, gritting her teeth once she heard how the little spirit and young child was held hostage. "Officer! This way!" The group heard a civilian exclaim, directing the policemen towards their direction, where the fight took place. "What are you kids doing!?" asked a policeman, who had spotted them.

"This is bad. Things will get out of hand if they catch us." Reborn warned, as Yamamoto, now back in his school uniform, walked over to Gokudera and carefully picked him up, placing his right arm over his shoulder. "We need to get Gokudera and Uri treated immediately. So let's hurry up. We are already at a disadvantage as it is." Reborn ordered. The group took heed to his warning as they made a swift getaway.

 **End of Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	24. So the Wheels of Destiny Turn!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone! Did you miss me? Guess what? Lately I got into this new anime-Shokugeki no soma- and I really enjoy myself watching it. I mean minus the ecchiness, it a great anime, and it involve food. I love Soma, a reason for which I doing a collection of Fem! Soma and her harem. Go check it out if you can!**

 **Tsunami: So that explains why I dress in a chef uniform**

 **Reborn: No talking in the kitchen Dame-Tsuna. Hurry with my espresso.**

 **Chrome: May I please have a slice of cake Chef-Bossu.**

 **Tsunami: C-Chrome-chan!?**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: H-Hope you enjoy the chapter! My did an awesome job!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **So the Wheels of Destiny Turn**

"Why is Hayato injured?" Bianchi demanded, holding a basket full of fruits and other get-well goodies, poisonous goodies might we add. The group was currently back at the school inside the infirmary. Tsunami had found out that the strange man from this morning, an acquaintance of Reborn, was also the new school nurse. "Bianchi-chwa-!" His flushed cheeks and heart-eyed face met Bianchi's foot, the two's antics mostly being ignored by the others in the room. Reborn had been giving Yamamoto the full rundown of everything that was going on.

"So Tsuna's little spirit is missing, most likely kidnapped, along with the kid. Gokudera got injured protecting Tsuna. Uri was also injured due to some strange needle she was hit with from that strange guy Gokudera had fought against. And last, the guy, along with his boss, are after Tsuna, correct?" Yamamoto summed up most of the main key points, earning a pleased nod from Reborn.

"But there's one thing that's bothering me. Why are they after Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the dreaded question, as the air in the room became tense. The teens looked at Reborn, who remained silent and those who were older in the room looked away from them. Tsunami looked curious at the suspiciously shifty glances shared between them.

"Greed for power." Spoke the gruff voice of Uri. "Oi, little spirit, you shouldn't be talking just yet. Your body was hit with dose of dark matter energy which works as a poison against beings like you. It's a good thing I have some knowledge about your kind, or else you would have been a goner." Shamal informed, talking to the little spirit that was resting beside Gokudera's head.

"Wait a second! You can see Uri? How about the others?" Tsunami asked, as Shamal scratched his head. "Yeah, you can say I'm one of the few special people in this world. Every once in a while, you have people like me who can see these little guys. Most people calls us special cases since we go against the standard rule of being unaware of their existence. There's no explanation why, though." Shamal informed the group, Tsunami nodding her head at this, before staring at Reborn once more.

"So... why are they after me, Reborn. What are you not telling me?" Tsunami asked in low, serious tone, afraid of what he might say, as Reborn held the eye contact with her. "You are the Sky Reborn. A reincarnation of the goddess who had lived centuries ago, possessing power that is beyond imagination. What's happening now is only history repeating itself. You are one of the main key instruments to awakening a power, and if that power falls into the wrong hands, it can destroy this very world we live in." Reborn explained in a grave tone, causing Tsunami to become a jittery ball of nerves and fear. Without thinking, she quietly walked out the door.

"Tsuna-...!" Yamamoto worriedly called to out her, only to be stopped by Reborn. He hopped down from his place on Yamamoto's shoulder, following the brunette outside, where he saw her crouching down against the wall, staring blankly in front of her.

"So all of this is truly my fault. Greed for Power, huh?" Tsunami said dully, before feeling a slap to the back of the head bring her back to reality. "Ouch! What was that for!?" She cried, holding a hand to where her head was throbbing from the hit from Reborn.

"Stop being a crybaby, Dame-Tsuna. It's time for to grow up and know the type of power you wield. The world that we lived is no different from the world that the first Sky Goddess protected. You have people after you, those who holds power in this world, and those of the wealthy and rich, who have only one thing in their minds, which is greed and hunger for power. All who are wishing to get their hands on you, something that they'll try to achieve by all odds, but it must **not** happen. It _won't_ happen. This won't be the last time this will happen, and it definitely won't not the first. Thanks to Hibari patrolling, most of the weak threats who were out to get you were taken care of by him." Reborn informed the cowering brunette, whose eyes widened once she heard that last bit he said.

"H-Hibari-san...?"

"Though most probably, he was simply punishing them because they had trespassed on his territory, unaware of who and what they were after." Reborn added, making Tsunami sweat-drop at the logical explanation of the Skylark's actions, before the infant continued.

"So I'll ask you one more time, Dame-Tsuna. Will you run away like a coward for the rest of your life… or will you finally take a stand? The choice is yours." A serious look on his face, Reborn looked at the quivering brunette before him, who was biting her bottom lip, looking as if she was afraid to answer.

However, her eyes suddenly widened when a picture of a sweetly smiling Fuuta with innocent eyes appeared in her head. It then shifted into the scene which she had with Hibari, who had stated so confidently that he will return to them, to _her_ , but has still not come back. Images flashed by her head.

 _Ryohei kept smiling, even though his body was battered and was covered with bandages._

 _Kyoko was blinking back tears as she gazed at her brother, her eyes showing sadness at seeing him injured._

She remembered the words that Hana had spoken of, about how they were not just targeting people that she deeply cared about, but people who were innocent too, people who had absolutely no connection to her.

Her fist clenched when she remembered how Gokudera shielded her from the attack with his body, receiving severe damage. She still couldn't forget how his blood had smeared onto her face. Her nails dug into her palm and bangs shadowed her eyes, which were filled with tears to the brim, before a picture of Natsu appeared in her mind.

' _Master, hang in there!'_

 _'You can do it, Master!'_

She placed a hand to her heart, and she realized that without the little spirit around, she felt cold, lonely… and weak. She was so used to Natsu lifting her mood up, making her feel warm and not lonely anymore. Even though she had great friends now, Natsu's existence was a key factor that also brought different forms of feelings. Her friends and Natsu brought along emotions in her that she's have never thought to have. She would have never been confident or strong before they came in her life. It was as if she closed her eyes, she could almost hear the spirit's encouraging words.

 _'I believe in you, Master!'_

Large onyx eyes was surprised to see the brunette stop trembling. Her bangs still casted a shadow over her eyes, as she began to speak. "I think what they are doing is the worst. Just seeing the trouble they have caused makes me angry, but..." Tsunami paused, about to open her mouth, when she, along with Reborn, felt a presence make themselves known.

"C-Chrome-chan!?" Tsunami was surprised to see the other teen, dressed in a simple dark purple and black short plaid dress, looking shyly over at Tsunami. Her little spirit stood arrogantly at her side, umbrella in hand. "We brought forth an urgent matter that requires your assistance, if you may hear us out." The Mist Spirit Guardian, Marie said loftily.

"A-assistance? W-What I could I possibly help you with? Is everything okay, Chrome? Chrome?" Tsunami saw the girl fidgeting with the hem of her dress before making her way quickly in front of her, taking hold of her hands, as she shot her a pleading look.

"Please help save my Onii-sama! Please!" The shy teen begged, gripping Tsunami's hand firmly, as if she wasn't about to let go until Tsunami agreed. The brunette was taken aback by the desperate pleading look that was in the teen's eyes.

"Before you reply, I think you may want to know that both of our current problems are connected to each other. I see confusion written on your face. Well then, let's just jump to the main point. The person who you are after is none other than my dear Chrome-chan's onii-sama." Marie said, getting straight to the point without wasting any time. She let her words sink in, as shock soon made its way to Tsunami's face. A certain pineapple-haired teen and her time with him began to flash forward in her mind.

"W-Wait, you don't mean y-you're t-talking about..." Tsunami gasped, raising a hand to her mouth. Reborn pulled on the brim of his fedora, finishing for her. "I thought as much. Rokudo Mukuro, right?" His answer was greeted with the slight nod which came from Marie.

"I-It can't be...W-Why would he do such a thing? I-I mean, Mukuro d-doesn't seem l-like a bad person, so why?" asked Tsunami. "It's because of our past. I think you may need to hear this before comforting my brother, bossu." Chrome said, still holding hands with Tsunami, who jumped a little at the new title Chrome was calling her by. _'B-Bossu?'_

Chrome set forth with her explanation that, by the end, would have Tsunami in a conflict with her own emotions, confusion and remorse expressed in her large eyes. The clock on the wall ticked by, as only forty-five minutes remained before they had to go to the assigned place which was Kokuyo Middle as Chikusa had informed

* * *

"An hour is now up Tsuna. So what is your decision?" Reborn asked. Chrome had left thirty minutes ago, promising that she will met up with them soon to hear Tsunami's reply. The two were up on the roof-top, Tsunami lying on her back, staring up at the sky. A brief flashback of when she first met Natsu made her smile before she sat up. "I'm going. I'll stop Mukuro, and I'll also take on Chrome request. I will get Natsu and Fuuta back. That I promise." Tsunami's eyes shone with determination, making Reborn smirk.

"Let's go then." Reborn replied, the two making their way off from the school rooftop. They were about to exit the school grounds, only for Tsunami to be surprised at who were already waiting for her. "Y-Yamamoto? G-Gokudera-kun? Why are you two here? Gokudera, you should be resting. You as well Uri!" Tsunami exclaimed, as the spirit huffed, turning her head to the side.

"As if I would stay lying down, while Natsu is missing. I might not care much about you, but I care for her deeply. So let's go already." She replied, ignoring the outburst from Gokudera, before he turned to face her with bright smile.

"Please take me with you, Hime!" Gokudera bowed. Standing on the left side stood Yamamoto, who was grinning. "Take me along as well, Tsuna!"

"B-But what if something happened to you two? What if you get hurt even worse because of me-?"

"Did you forget what I said? Don't bury all of the responsibility on yourself, and let others lend you a hand. After all, it's not fun doing these things on your own, Tsuna, so let us help you and fight by your side." The baseball star said, oblivious to the glare he was getting from Gokudera, for taking the spotlight. Taking Yamamoto's words to the hearts, Tsunami nodded and took a step forward.

"Alright, let's go everyone and return back home." Tsunami said with a brave smile, as the group began to move forward. Suddenly, Tsunami stopped and looked back towards the school. "Tsuna, is something wrong?" asked Reborn, only to see Tsunami beholding the school. _'For some strange reason, I feel as if this is just the true turning point of my life. As if something is telling me, this... is only just the beginning.'_ Turning back around, Tsunami forced a smile on her face. "It's nothing. Let's go."

"Oi, brat how are you holding up?" Uri asked him, as the group began to make their way to Kokuyo Academy. Back in the infirmary, when no one else was in the room, Gokudera and Uri made a plea with Shamal.

 _"Shamal, I don't care what it is, just give me something that'll get me up and moving on my feet." Gokudera begged, waking from his short coma after the others had left. "I told you already, I don't treat guys." Shamal said firmly. "Now if it were that cute little miss on the other hand-"_

 _"But they're after Hime! I can't stay down at a time like this! She needs me!" Desperation was laced in his voice, but then he started to cough and grunt in pain. Shamal bit his lip, not really sure what to do. 'I can't help him…he'll get killed…' Shamal took in Gokudera's damage state._

 _"Just help him, you perverted doctor. And while you at it, do something about me as well. Don't you dare try to refuse, you should how the storm has a fierce temper when angered." Uri was glaring at him with her large catlike ruby eyes. "Tch, so alike. Fine. I'll help." Shamal sighed, turning his back to the bomber._

 _"_ I'm fine, but is it just me or has it got dark? And what is with all this mist, I can barely see where we're going!" An annoyed Gokudera growled, as the group were now approaching the ground to Kokuyo Academy. Yamamoto was the one to push open the gate that was barely seen because of how thick the fog was.

"Oi, wasn't the sun out just a few second ago?" asked Uri. "I'm positive that it was." Jirou answered. "This is unnatural, someone is obviously behind this." Kojirou stated. Entering the expansive school grounds, Tsunami could barely make out the shape of the large trees, benches, and the waterfall that stood in the center. Looking up at the large white school building, the doors to the entrance appeared in her view and her hand was laid on the door knob. "I'm scared, afraid and nervous, but can you promise me one thing? That no matter what, you'll come back to me. That's all I ask for, so please promise me before I open these doors."

Tsunami turn her head to face the two, who nodded at her expression. The serious moment was broken when Tsunami caught sight of a shadowy figure appearing behind the group.

Squinting her eyes, Tsunami began to make out the shape that was similar to someone, as Gokudera and Yamamoto had their guards up, wondering what could be approaching them as they shielded Tsunami, who realized who the figure could be. "C-Chrome-chan? What are you doing here?" Tsunami asked.

"Hime, you know this woman?" Gokudera asked, looking at the young woman who stood before them, noticing that she looked familiar to someone.

"A friend of yours, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto. Tsunami nodded before making her way towards the other.

"I came to receive your answer and to support you." Chrome smiled, as just then Marie made her presence known. "Long time no see, dogs and annoying kitten." Marie glanced at her fellow Guardian Spirits with a disinterested look on her chubby face.

"As if I'm happy to see you as well, demon Marie." Uri gritted through her teeth. "Yo Marie, long time no see!" Jirou casually waved at her. Kojirou sent her a nod, acknowledging her presence.

"Support me? Why, is this b-because of M-Mukuro, because I already made up my mind. I'll take your request, I will save Mukuro with my Dying Will, Chrome-chan." Came the determined voice of Tsunami, bringing a slight smile to Chrome's face.

"I know, but I will still support you, bossu, as a friend and as an ally. I really care, and feel worried about my Onii-sama. So let me accompany you, please." Chrome bowed in gratitude. Taking note of this, Reborn smirked. "Looks like Dame-Tsuna is trying to become a queen rather than a princess."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Tsunami exclaimed at Reborn, turning her attention back to Chrome, smiling as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, as Chrome straightened her back. "I understand, but the same goes to you as well, Chrome. So do you promise?" Tsunami spoke seriously, Chrome returning the look. "Hai, bossu."

"Alright. It's time to face Mukuro." Turning back around, walking towards the two large doors, Tsunami placed her hands on the doorknob. Her precious friends, along with Reborn, stood at her side, their promise burning fiercely in her heart, as she began to open the door.

 _'This is where it all begins._

 _My destiny was set once I opened that door._

 _There was no turning back._

 _Because this was the role I was destined to play.'_

* * *

"Huh?" Came the clueless and surprised expression from those who walked inside, looking at their surroundings, which was completely unexpected, to say the least. Thick green vines crawled up the big tree and slithered on the ground. There were even sounds of animals hissing and roaring, even though they couldn't spot any animals.

"Okay, can someone please explain to me why the hell we are in the jungle of all places!?" Uri exclaimed, voicing out everyone's exact thought. Tsunami and Gokudera sweat dropped and looked up, only to see that it was blocked off by the vines and wide leaves.

"Onii-sama. He's the one behind this." Replied the quiet voice of Chrome, Gokudera whipping his head towards her. "Your onii-sama? What the hell? You're related to the enemy who is trying to take out hime?!" Gokudera reached in his pocket to take out some dynamite, when a hand stopped him.

"Gokudera, stop." Looking over at Tsunami, Gokudera froze once he spotted an orange gleam in her eyes, her face completely serious. If the bomber had puppy dog ears, they would've flopped down on his head sadly, as he did what his precious hime said.

"Yes, the enemy who we're up against is related to Chrome, but she is not the enemy. So don't treat her harsh, since she is a friend of mine, okay?" Tsunami turned towards the two. "F-Forgive me, H-Hime!" Gokudera bowed several times, while Yamamoto grinned. "Sure! If she's a friend of yours, then that makes her a friend of ours as well." Reborn hopped onto her shoulder.

"Let's go this way, I'm sensing a presence up ahead." Reborn said, pointing somewhere to the west. The group began to walk towards the direction that the infant had pointed. "Hmm, I'm picking up something." Kojirou sensed a presence, before he suddenly called out to the baseball ace in alarm. "Yamamoto, move out of the way!" Reflexes kicking, Yamamoto jumped to a side, as a fast blur passed by.

"A new prey finally has arrived. I was getting bored for a second there, but it looks like things are about to become fun." Crouching low on the ground like an animal, the group saw a blonde haired teen, the same blonde who was responsible for Ryohei's injuries. "K-Ken!" Hearing a familiar voice call out, the blonde scanned over the group, before spotting the girl with deep violet eyes.

"Y-You!? What are you doing here?" The group was confused at how Chrome and blonde knew each other. "Chrome, do you know him?" Tsunami whispered in her ear. Chrome nodded her head. "He's a friend of my Onii-sama. Ken, please stop this!" Chrome pleaded. Ken scoffed at her plea, shooting her a glare.

"I don't take orders from anyone except from Mukuro-sama only." Ken sneered and dug his nails into the ground as he crouched, similar to that of a cheetah, and charged towards Yamamoto in a fast speed. However, he was deflected back from the blue flames that concealed the baseball star.

The flames burst into a light drizzle, showing Yamamoto in his Guardian of the Rain transformation. The shower of Rain flames was absorbed into Tsunami's skin, unknowingly making her feel calm and somewhat de-stressed. A confident grin could be seen on his face, and the baseball star gripped his sword in his hands. "Oi, Gokudera. Take Tsuna and the others, and go on ahead. I'll stay behind to handle this guy."

Hearing this, Tsunami snapped out of her slight daze and was about to protest, only to receive a strong kick from the Reborn that sent her flying in an arc away from the group. She crashed head first onto the ground, and her legs were tangled in vines. "Not cool, Reborn! Not cool!" Tsunami shouted, now trying to get her foot untangled from the thick green vines.

"Tch, don't even think of doing anything stupid, baseball-idiot." With a turn of his head, Gokudera was off. Chrome eyed the blonde, who ignored her, before sighing sadly, as she took off after Gokudera. Once they were out of the clearing, Yamamoto had his attention on his opponent. "Now it's just you and me."

Up ahead, Tsunami had just managed to free herself and was about to run back towards the direction where Yamamoto was at, only to be kicked in the head again from Reborn. She fell on her back. Holding a hand to her bruise, she glared at the infant. "Why do you keep doing that? We have to get back to Yamamoto- ow!" Tsunami cried out when Reborn kicked her in the side.

"Dame-Tsunami, stop wasting Yamamoto's efforts and move on ahead. Don't forget we have two hostages that we have to get, not to mention Hibari had come here, and has yet to return. Keep your head clear and your mind focused on the goal here, stop being side-tracked. Just believe in your guardians, they were chosen for a reason." Reborn scolded, which made Tsunami feel ashamed. She nodded meekly, agreeing with what he said, before sensing the presence of Gokudera and Chrome making their way towards her.

"Hime!"

"B-Bossu!" It was a few minutes later that they found the brunette, picking herself up off from the ground, dusting some dirt off of her. "Lead the way, Gokudera-kun." To say Gokudera was a bit surprised was an understatement. He had foreseen Tsunami disagreeing with Yamamoto's decision to stay behind. Reading the expression that was on the bomber's face, Tsunami smiled.

"Reborn already scolded me. I know I can't do anything but believe in him now, so I'll do just that. So lead us out of this jungle." Tsunami said, as Gokudera stood straight and tall, saluting her. "Leave it to me, Hime!"

"If you dare and get us lost brat, you'll pay dearly." Uri vowed with a dark look on her face.

"Maa, still have a nasty personality I see." Marie giggled haughtily, shooting Uri a look that made her pissed off.

* * *

Back with Yamamoto and Ken, the two were at a standoff, as Yamamoto blocked an attack that came from the fast cheetah-like human. He parried a sharp claw that came his way with his sword, knocking the teen away from him as the two stood apart facing each other. "You're not bad, byon. But still not good enough to defeat me." Crouching a few feet from where the baseball star stood was Ken. Amber eyes looked in confusion when the blonde abruptly disappear into the thick green jungle.

"What is he doing? Running away?" Jirou questioned. The astute voice of Kojirou spoke up. "Be on your guard, Yamamoto. I'm sensing he's up to something." Following Kojirou's advice, Yamamoto did just that, scanning the area with caution. Suddenly, he heard rustling from his right side and, out of habit, he looked there, which ended up being the wrong move. In a blink of an eye, a strong punch sent him flying in the opposite direction into the thick jungle.

Before he even had time to realize what was happening, he saw another large fist aimed at him. It would have pulverized him if he didn't jerk his body out of the way at the last moment. Dust blew up around them when the fist connected with the tree beside him. Yamamoto panted lightly and turned his attention to the large figure that grinned at him. "Nice reflexes, but don't think that will help protect you." The cocky man-ape goaded him, whose body was suddenly all buffed up with strong muscles.

"Man, that almost took me out. I can't explain it but for some reason..." The grip that Yamamoto had on his sword tightened, sharp amber eyes focusing on his opponent. "I feel sorta excited." His eyes lit up with the hunger of a tiger, ready to feast upon his prey.

"You're a weird guy, you know that, byon!" Ken came charging at Yamamoto, throwing the strong punches that Yamamoto dodged with the help of his honed reflexes. The raven-haired teen's feet was coated with Rain Flames as he glided on the ground towards Ken. He swung his sword at the blond but Ken countered it with a punch, followed by another hit that connected with his abdomen. It sent him flying into a dense tree, that he had a hard time recovering from. His vision blacked out for a moment due to the impact and stars floated in front of his eyes.

"Like hell I'll let you recover!" Not giving Yamamoto enough time to stand up on his feet, Ken gave another hard hit to the jaw, sending the baseball-star soaring further into the forest. He plunged his sword in the ground to stop his flight. "Don't give up Yamamoto! Stand up on your feet!" Jirou shouted, as Yamamoto's entire body flared with pain. He was unable to even lift up a finger, as Jirou kept encouraging him to get up.

"Yamamoto, never forget this pain you're feeling, as this will not be the first time. Remember who you are fighting for, because they will be your strength during situations such as these. They will help you move forward through this trial. Who are you fighting for, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Hearing the stoic and commanding sound of Kojirou, a slight chuckle escaped from Yamamoto. His hand gripped on his sword, once again he began to stand back on his feet.

"Like I need to say it out loud. You should already know who it is that I'm fighting for, so let's hurry up and end this so we can meet with the others. I made a promise to Tsuna after all." Yamamoto freed his sword from the ground. He swung it in front of him, slicing through a tree that was in his way.

"Oi, are you dead yet? Tch, what weak loser." Ken marched through the forest, searching for his opponent, when his body stiffened tersely, his animal instinct going wild. He felt a dangerous threat heading towards his way, coming in at a fast speed. Listening to his surroundings, he picked up something strange.

"Water? Just what..?" Confusion was apparent in his eyes, before it suddenly hit him at what could that noise be. He wildly looked up ahead and saw Yamamoto moving smoothly towards with water covering his feet. Before Ken could even have time to move, Yamamoto appeared before him and with a quick jab to his neck, Ken fell unconscious. There was only one person left standing, and that was the victor, Yamamoto.

"Nice job, Yamamoto!" Jirou cheered within his head. "Well done. Rain is starting to suit you perfectly." Kojirou congratulated him. Yamamoto scratched his head sheepishly from the compliments he was getting. He then turned around to face the looming trees. "Now, just how do I get out of this jungle?"

* * *

"This is certainly not normal. I mean really, WHY IS THERE A FREAKING VIP RUNWAY STAGE HERE?!" This time, both Gokudera and Uri shouted with pulsing tic marks on their temples. The group had finally managed to stumble upon a door that led them out of the jungle. Then, they saw another door, and inside, they saw a long runway that dominated majority of the room. Purple and red spotted lights drifted around the dimly lit room. Purple and red rose petals were scattered across the runway's surface, along with skulls lining each side of it. Spotlights of the same color theme was placed on both sides of the catwalk, so that it can illuminate the model walking down it.

Flat-screen TVs are placed on each wall, advertising a model with red hair, who Tsunami thought looked familiar. Projections of skulls and crosses, along with other different types of gothic effect were aimed at the walls, visible on the empty space beside the TVs. Just then, they saw a teenager strutting down the stage, her click-clacking high heels echoing through the room. "Oh my, is it Christmas, or perhaps my birthday?" A cunning voice spoke out before giggling, the figure stopping to pose once she went to the middle of the runway.

"Maa, I can finally take out the two most annoying pests in my life." Grinning like a seductive, conniving succubus, she pointed a dainty finger to the group. Her eyes darted from Tsunami to Chrome. "Oi, woman, what does hime have to do with you?" Gokudera stood protectively in front of Tsunami.

"Day after day, I was ordered by him to spy on that little pest. We had to push off our dates because of her, and oh, don't get me started on you." Her eyes were glaring at Chrome. "I don't see why he cares for such a weak little sister, especially a sister who betrays him. I will never forgive! Never!" In a flash, she held a silver clarinet in her hands.

Seeing this, Chrome's eyes widened. "Bossu! Guard-Dog! ("What the hell did you just call me?!"-Gokudera) Cover your ears!" Chromed warned in high alarms, pushing the group out of the way. They ran over to hide behind a table that had refreshments on it. They looked in shock, covering their ears, when they saw that the snacks and the drinks bubbled up and exploded.

"Just on earth was that?!" Tsunami cried out, when a misty blaze of purple flames caught her eyes. Chrome was crouching down, transformation in place. She tilted her head and had a questioning look on her face once she saw that the other girl was holding a broom.

"Oi woman! What the hell is a broom gonna do?" Gokudera harshly whispered, only to be taken back from the glare that was sent to him from the teen. He squinted his eyes slightly, noticing the familiarity that she seemed to hold close to someone. He looked at her more closer, when it began to dawn on him. "N-No way...! N-Nagi!"

"Guard-dog." Came the deep, yet feminine voice of the idol, causing Gokudera to flinch for some strange reason. "Grab bossu, and get out of this room." Chrome demanded, twirling the deep purple broom in her left hand.

"Huh? What exactly will you be able to do with a broom, woman-" Gokudera stiffened once he felt the sharp blade that was pressed lightly against his neck, amethyst eyes glaring down at him, a dark presence flaring from her. "I said, leave." She stated more seriously. Tsunami who had her eyes on the teen, said nothing before she felt a slight kick from Reborn. "You heard the woman, let's go Dame-Tsuna." Reborn urged, Tsunami nodding her head at him.

"Let's go, Gokudera-kun. I think I see the exit. Let's trust in Chrome and hope she catches up with us later." Tsunami turned towards the bomber, Gokudera having nothing else to say once Tsunami made her decision. Calculating emerald eyes glanced towards the door that stood a few feet away from them, standing across from the tip of the runway.

"You better defeat her, woman." Gokudera told Chrome, before he gently grabbed Tsunami's wrist, making a dash for the exit. The red-head immediately noticed this. "As if I'll let you escape that easily." She got ready to play her clarinet one more time, when she unexpectedly felt a dark presence flaring behind her. Her survival instincts screamed at her to _move!_ She quickly did a cartwheel to a side, followed with a backflip to land on the ground, eyes on her opponent.

"Well, isn't this surprise? Who knew you could actually do something other than run behind Mukuro-chan's back." Even though M.M. tried to make it seem that Chrome's surprise attack had no effect on her, the trembling in her fingers could not stop, as she almost mistook the girl's dark presence for her brother's instead for a second.

"You always held a certain liking towards my Nii-sama. Always following him around like a lost little puppy. How cute." Chrome taunted, looking at the exit through the corner of her eyes and was happy to see that the group had managed to escape. M.M. was definitely shocked to hear the mocking tone that came from the shy and meek teen, that she was used to seeing, this side of her reminding the red-head of her other personality, the one she only used for when she was in _'idol mode'._

Staring over at the girl, she saw the usually meek teen twirling something elegantly in her hand. She tried to get a better look, only to see something move towards her. M.M. reached for her clarinet and sent a destructive heat wave at Chrome, who darted out of the range of the attack. She stopped twirling the object in her hand and swung it towards M.M., only to have the red-head leap out of the way.

 _'A scythe!?'_ Looking over at Chrome, M.M. saw the item Chrome had in her hands. Which was none other than a… scythe?

The top of the handle was indigo and it darkened to a near black at the twisted bottom, while the middle of the handle had a light sheen of violet. At the intersection where the blade and the handle were joined, there was a voodoo doll attached to it. There were feathers attached to the bottom right side of the doll and big purple stitches on its side. A ruffled lilac neck piece was around its neck, with feathers protruding beneath it and purple ribbon with a gold broach similar to a watch face in the middle. One of its black eye was diamond shaped, a tear drop beneath it.

The other eye was covered with a heart shaped purple eye patch, tiny ruffles lining it. It had a wide grin on its face, making M.M feel a bit disturbed. A small purple top hat was tilted slightly in its head, and it had a thorny vine wrapped around the hat along with two indigo-colored flowers and two purple feathers. The scythe had two blades, and the first blade was dual colored, the top part dark purple and the bottom part a gleaming silver. There was intricate white designs on the edge and tip of the blade. The second blade was just dark purple.

The red-head watched Chrome twirl her weapon for a moment, feeling a bit disoriented. Then, she disappeared. M.M. cursed as she barely managed to dodge the fast-paced attacks that came out of nowhere. She clicked her tongue and cursed once again when she saw that Chrome had cut a few locks of her hair. She gripped her clarinet tightly.

"Seems like you finally picked up some skills. But don't think that will be able to take me down." The teen smirked as the clarinet changed into nun chucks and got separated into different sections while being connected with chains. She wrapped the elongated chain around the handle of the scythe, and with impressive strength, she flipped Chrome over her head, as she crashed into some chairs. M.M. stood with a grin on her face, nun chucks in hand, before she went running over to Chrome, who was staggering a bit to get back on her feet. She was caught off guard when M.M. hit her with a fast paced combo, clenching her teeth when she felt the painful thwack of metal hitting her face and abdomen. She tumbled over onto the ground when the other teen landed a blow to her side. A foot landed painfully on her stomach and grinded on her gut.

"Got any more cocky words to say?" M.M.'s foot pressed harder on Chrome's stomach, making a soft cry escape her lips. However, M.M. was taken aback by the smirk that appeared on the other girl's face. "I think you should look up, M.M.-san." Hearing this, M.M. raised her head to look up, only to have her eyes widened once she saw the swarm of black spots flying high above her head. She felt as if something was raining down on her, squinting her eyes once she noticed sparkly purple dust raining down on her.

She noticed too late, that she couldn't even move a muscle, in a blink of an eye, the setting around her seemed to change. Looking around frantically, saw that she was in a graveyard, body still unable to move. At that moment, a recovered Chrome strode towards her way, an innocent smile on her face. "W-W-What did y-you do to me?" M.M. hated herself for stuttering, but some reason she felt icy cold fear run down her spine at the girl before her, this cold sensation reminding her of only one person.

"Welcome to dreamland, M.M.-san. Now, let's play nicely, shall we?" That cunning smirk of hers made M.M. quiver, noticing too late that her mind was trapped inside an illusion. The smirk that graced Chrome's face, bore a frightening resemblance to her own brother, Rokudo Mukuro. "N-No! S-Stay a-away f-from me! Stay away from me, you damn akuma!" M.M. screamed hysterically, who, forever in her dreams, would be haunted by that soft innocent smile, sweating bullets once the figure was in close range.

* * *

Running down a long narrow hallway was Gokudera, his hand still holding onto Tsunami's as they ran. All of a sudden, a loud terrified scream echoed through the place, catching their attention. A smirk appeared on Uri's face. "Judging from that scream alone, I can guess that demon and that new Mist Guardian won." The only one who seemed to take in this answer was Reborn, whereas Tsunami and Gokudera were the two unable to believe her. Not able to see sweet Chrome being the one responsible for that scream of horror that echo down the hall a moment ago.

The group continued to run, turning at the next corner, only to see a wide luxurious area. A large staircase led to double white doors. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and on the walls held portraits of models. At that moment, someone walked into the room. Gokudera and Uri quickly tensed, recognizing the figure straight away. "You again!" Gokudera angrily exclaimed, before something on the floor caught Uri's eyes.

"A cell phone?" Uri picked up the black I-phone that was laid on the ground. "It's broken." Reborn noted the cracked and busted phone screen. Tsunami's eyes widened once her eyes landed on the phone, instantly recognizing it. "That's Hibari-san's!" Tsunami exclaimed, surprising the bomber. "Hibari's?" Gokudera repeated, as the brunette nodded her head. "Yeah, I saw him pull it out this morning." Tsunami recalled. "His ringtone is our school song." She explained. "Wh-what? What type of idiot gets the school song as his ringtone? Now that's just lame!" Gokudera snorted, eyes still on his opponent.

 _'But this just means Hibari-san really is here… but where is he?'_ The thought worried Tsunami, but her train of thought was cut by Chikusa. "Time for payback for our last match." The dark haired teen took out his two red yo-yo's. Tsunami recognized the dark haired teen to be the one who injured Gokudera when he tried to protect her, causing even greater worry.

"Hime, let me handle this guy. Please go. You have Mukuro to deal with." Gokudera stood protectively in front of her." "Th-that's true, but…" Tsuna said worriedly. "Don't worry, Hime." Gokudera turned to her and smiled, making Tsuna blush a little.

"Once this is all over, we can go back to before and have fun again." He said gently to make her happy, showing the soft side that was only for Tsunami to see. He was caught off guard when she stepped forward, small dainty hands placed on his cheeks. A serious look was painted on her face. "G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsunami spoke, images of the fun times she had with her friends coming into her mind. She opened her mouth to say something before she shook her head.

"I'll see you later!" Tsuna smiled at him, glowing bright in Gokudera's eyes as she removed her hands from his cheeks. The bomber blushed, missing the warmth that came from her hands. Too bad the moment was ruined, once Gokudera saw one of Chikusa's yo-yo aimed at them. He held Tsunami tightly in his embrace as he called out to Uri. A blaze of red, raging, wild flames covered the two, before vanishing in the next second. Gokudera smirked, now in his transformation as Guardian of the Storm. He took some dynamite and threw them towards the spectacle wearing teen which created a smoke screen.

 _'Smoke screen?'_ Chikusa looked confused for a moment, before it came to him what Gokudera was trying to do. He turned his attention towards the stairs, only to feel a punch in his jaw. Stumbling back a little, he wiped the thin trail of blood that ran down his chin. Smoke clearing, Chikusa saw a sneering Gokudera standing before him, dynamite in each of his hands. "As if I'll let you stand in Hime's way. So are you ready for that rematch, Yo-Yo boy?" His smirk widened at the heated look Chikusa was giving him.

Tsunami reached the top of the stairs and placed her hands on the doorknob. Everything seemed as if it was going in slow motion as she turned the knob, pushing the door open as she made her way inside. She was ready to face her first greatest challenge, the mastermind behind all of this, Rokudo Mukuro. A smirk graced his handsome face as he felt a presence enter the room. "I see you finally made it, Sawada Tsunami."

"Hai, Rokudo Mukuro."

 **To be Continued...**

 **End of Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	25. Trigger!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi! I'm back again with a chapter! I beta have done awesome work for this chapter. Also thank-you all who took the time off to check out my Fem! Soma Collection Drabbble. It really brought tears to my eyes. I love you all! And remember if you have an request to make for that drabble, just let me know, and I'll see what I can do!**

 **Tsunami: Reborn, please explain to me this female warrior cosplay I have on. I look like Erza from Fairy Tail!**

 **Reborn: Hmm, but you don't have the fierce edge that she has.**

 **Tsunami: That's still not answering my question!**

 **Reborn: Continued on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Trigger**

The yo-yos sailed towards the bomber, the spikes already launching through the air. Gokudera jumped back and ducked out of the way so that they hit the wall behind him. The silver-haired teen began to escape the spacious room, running down the hallway that Gokudera and the others had come from initially. Chikusa quickly gave chase and threw his yo-yo once again, but Gokudera easily evaded it by rolling to the side. "You suck!" The green-eyed teen yelled as he ran down the hallway, Chikusa following behind him. He didn't notice the bomb stuck to the wall as he turned a corner. A loud explosion was heard.

Chikusa cursed at how he was unable to see through the thick fog once again. "Double Bombs!" Gokudera shouted, throwing more dynamites at Chikusa. However, the raven-haired teen easily defused them with his yo-yos. He was doing it as quickly as possible, the bomber noted.

"I see that you remember what had happened the last time. Quick response, but you should look up." Gokudera smugly said. Chikusa gaped, only catching a glimpse of the small bombs that were raining down on him. They quickly blew up, and he was caught in the middle of the explosion.

"My dynamite works best in enclosed areas. You lost the second you chased after me to this hallway." Gokudera explained confidently. The smoke cleared up and he was able to see that Chikusa had somehow managed to avoid most of the brunt of the explosion. "Oh? Tough guy, huh?" Gokudera pulled out a handful of unlit dynamites. "This will finish you."

"Gokudera, wait!" Uri screamed out in alarm, and at that moment, excruciating pain struck the bomber's body. Gokudera groaned through clenched teeth, clutching his chest in pain. His fingers slackened and the dynamites dropped from his hands, he leaned against the wall for support. Chikusa immediately noticed the bomber's new behavior. _'Damn it, the side effects just had to kick in now…'_ Gokudera growled, knees weak as he dropped to the ground.

"I don't know what's going on, but you left yourself wide open." Spikes appeared on the yo-yos that were in Chikusa's hands, Gokudera panicked slightly, seeing how he couldn't move his body. "Oi, brat. Listen to me. Let me take over your body." Gokudera heard Uri ask within his mind, earning an outburst from him.

"Shut up! Gokudera, this is the only way. The side effect of that medicine is kicking in and we have to hurry and do something, so please, just listen to me!" Gokudera went quiet when he heard the desperation leaking from Uri's voice. She even said _'please'_ , which was something that would never have come out of her mouth for a million years.

"Do what you got to do." Gokudera grunted, Uri smirked, satisfied to hear his reply. "Alright, this switch will only last a few seconds so I gotta make them count." Through Gokudera's eyes, she watched Chikusa release the spikes in their direction. In less than a second, the teen's eyes went from intense emerald green to brilliant ruby red. Uri forced Gokudera's body to roll over to dodge the spike. With agile, smooth movement, they jumped to their feet and landed with a backflip. At the same time, dexterous fingers pulled out some dynamites and released them mid-air, as they landed on their feet.

"As if that would work." Chikusa released his yo-yos to extinguish the bombs, missing the smirk that appeared on the bomber's face. In a flash, Gokudera appeared right behind Chikusa and landed a blow that sent him sprawling across the hall. Uri was now in complete control of Gokudera's body, and like a cat, she ran towards the raven-haired teen swiftly and grasped his collar. She threw him over her shoulder, as he landed on the ground with a 'thud'.

This time, he was quicker to recover though, his yo-yo was already in his hands. He threw them towards the bomber's direction, only for the silver-haired teen to use a flexibility that he didn't expect him to possess. The teen quickly closed in on Chikusa and delivered powerful kicks which made him stagger back. He was almost overwhelmed in pain, until a roundhouse kick landed right in his face, knocking him off of his feet.

"Now, what shall I do to you? Hmm…" An uncharacteristically wide, sadistic grin was on the bomber's face, Uri still in control. She glared down at the weak form that was Chikusa. " _Oi, Uri_ – Shut it, brat. I'm in the middle of something! I'm not letting him go until he pays back for all the damages he had done. Especially to me! You bastard, do you know how much pain you put me through?! I'll make you see hell for that stunt you pulled!" Uri began to repeatedly stomp on Chikusa, while Gokudera could do nothing but sweat drop at the spirit's actions. "So this was the real reason she wanted to take over." Gokudera sighed.

While Uri was busy tramping on Chikusa, she noticed a canary from the corner of her eyes. It was flying around aimlessly while it chirped out something very familiar to her before it disappeared behind the double doors. Hmm, it kind of sounded like the song of the school that the brat attended along with the other brats. Oh well, no matter, she was busy right now. A creepy grin curled on her lips.

The room comically shook each time Uri released a violent threat from her mouth.

* * *

A playful smirk graced the handsome teen's face as he strolled across the mutedly lit floor of the grandiose cathedral-like place, which previously looked like an office. Heterochromatic eyes was on the petite teenager across, who was glaring at him, something that he found adorable and amusing at the same time. He chuckled slightly to himself. "I see it's finally time for the grand climax to begin. I hope that you entertain me a little before reaching your demise." A trident appeared in the indigo-haired teen's hands, slightly gleaming under the blue light streaming from the circular windows atop.

"Master! Run away!" Tsunami heard the frantic voice of Natsu, looking anxiously around the capacious room for the little spirit. "N-Natsu! Where are you?" Tsunami tried to follow the direction where the little spirit's voice was coming from. Suddenly, she saw a spotlight projecting a bright beam of light onto the spot next to Mukuro, showing a golden bird cage that Natsu was trapped inside.

"Natsu!" Tsunami was relieved to see the little spirit again, but was also angered to see her trapped inside the cage like some kind of wild animal.

"Master, run away! He's trying to possess – mmmph!" Natsu's mouth was quickly sealed with a silver tape. "Kufufu, can't have you ruining all of the fun, now can we?" Mukuro teasingly said, as the chibi continued to struggle to remove the tape.

"Let Natsu go, Mukuro!" Tsunami shouted. Suddenly, she was kicked out of the way by a tiny foot, sending her sprawling onto the marbled floor. "What was that for, Reborn?!" Tsunami raised her voice at the infant, pressing a hand against her sore cheek.

"Pay attention, Dame-Tsunami." Reborn sternly said, just as Tsunami took notice of another person, who was holding a knife in his small hands. It could have caused some serious damage, had not Reborn so _kindly_ kicked her out of the way. "F-Fuuta?! What are you doing here?!" Tsunami exclaimed with wide eyes, only to receive a blank stare from Fuuta, as he charged towards her.

"Tsunami, get out of the way!" Once again, Tsunami was harshly kicked away just as she got up, falling clumsily onto the ground. "Will you stop kicking me – wahh! A-a-a w-whip?!" The brunette had a hard time catching the object that Reborn threw at her. She unraveled it, and to her surprise, it was indeed a whip that Reborn had given her.

"It's one of the presents that Dino had sent you. Now is the best to use it." Reborn instructed, as Tsunami stared down at the weapon in pure confusion. Hearing footsteps rushing towards her, her mind was racing as she gripped the handle of the long whip. She snapped it in the air and swung it over at Fuuta, wrapping him in a cocoon, preventing his struggling.

"Fuuta, what's wrong with you?!" Tsunami rushed over to the tied up boy, quickly knocking the knife from his hand and placed her hands on his cheeks as she looked at him in the eyes. "Dame-Tsuna, he's most likely being controlled by the annoying pineapple in the room." Reborn casually said, not missing the slight twitch that came from the teen, smirking to himself when he noticed it.

"Come to your senses, Fuuta!" Tsunami yelled desperately but the younger brunet didn't listen and he started to struggle once again. "Kufufufu… How amusing." Mukuro laughed in delight, enjoying the show before him. _'W-what do I do?!'_ Tsunami panicked.

"If you don't fight back, you'll die, Dame-Tsuna." The suit-wearing infant simply said. "Like I need to hear that now! Besides, I disarmed him, remember?!" Tsunami yelled fiercely. "You didn't completely. Dodge, Dame-Tsunami." Reborn warned her just in the nick of the time as at the same moment, something rang in distress in her head. She rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the second knife that Fuuta had hidden in his sleeve.

"Just how many knives does he have on him?!" Tsunami narrowed her eyes and pounced on him again, pinning Fuuta to the ground, snatching the knife from his tight grip. "Kufufu, what will you do now, Sawada Tsunami?" Mukuro smiled smugly. "I'll save him, of course!" Tsunami shot Mukuro a look, surprising even herself at her answer, considering how panicky she was a minute ago. He was slightly taken aback from the determined look in her warm honey-brown eyes, before he chuckled once again. _'You always were amusing, Sawada Tsunami.'_

Looking into Fuuta's large, glazed eyes, Tsunami could spot one emotion expressed in them. "Look Fuuta, I know you are in pain. I know you deeply regret your actions, but I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you, Fuuta. I'm just really worried and I care deeply about you, so please listen. Come back to your senses, Fuuta. Come back home to us. None of this is your fault. Absolutely none of it, you hear me?" Fuuta began to show emotions one again, and tears filled up his eyes before they dripped down his cheeks.

"Tsuna…-nee… hic… Tsuna-nee!" Fuuta burst into sobs, crying into her chest as she consoled him by tightly hugging him back, her hand gently rubbing circles on his back. "It's okay, Fuuta. Once this is all over, Nee-chan promise to bake you a whole cake once we get home. I am always here for you, remember that." Tsunami said softly, gently rocking and consoling the crying boy in her arms. Soon, his crying ceased and she looked down and saw Fuuta in a deep sleep. He had a peaceful look on his face, despite the trouble he had been through.

Soundlessly, she picked the young boy up, making her way over to Reborn. "He's exhausted. Nice job, Mama-Lioness Tsuna." Reborn teased, only to notice that there was no outburst from the petite brunette as she set the boy down beside him. She shrugged off her uniform jacket and folded it. She placed it under the boy's head. "Reborn, watch over him for me." Once she made sure that Fuuta was comfortable, she went to pick up the whip that was lying on the ground.

"I'm pissed." Tsunami's voice was cold and filled with anger, yet Chrome's request kept repeating in her head. "Oya, is the little Usagi finally baring her teeth at me? How adorable. I didn't expect to have to deal with you personally, but it seems that I have to." Mukuro straightened, the sign in his red eye reverting to the kanji for 'four'. Reborn took notice how the teen had pulled out his trident once more, as the two charged at each other.

Having passed each other, Tsunami cried softly as thin cuts of varying length appeared all over her body and uniform. She dropped to her knee. "…B-blood!" Tsunami trembled lightly as she pressed a hand to her cheek, only to see blood smeared on her hand. "W-what on e-earth h-happened?" Tsunami felt the cuts on her body sting with pain.

"He hit you with an intense attack when you passed each other." Reborn explained to the brunette who struggled to get back on her feet. "Bravo, Arcobaleno. You're exactly right." Mukuro clapped his hands mockingly, as Tsunami looked back at the male only to gasp in shock.

"There's a flame in his eye!" Tsunami exclaimed, looking at the small indigo flame that was in Mukuro's eye. "Oya? You can see it?" Mukuro then set off into an explanation concerning the flame in his eye. "This is the aura of combat skill. I attained it in the fourth realm, known as Asura." Mukuro said. "Asura? Skill?" Tsunami repeated, confusion laced in her voice.

"Have you heard about the six paths of reincarnation?" Mukuro asked. He took the brunette's silence as a 'no'. "When people die, they're reborn into either Naraka, Preta, Animal, Asura, Human or Deva Realm." Reborn explained. The indigo-haired teen took over for him. "I have my past life experiences in all six realms etched into my body. Through them, I've been granted six special skills." Tsunami looked at them in confusion. "What are you talking about…?" Tsunami grunted.

"If that's true, then you're one hell of a crazy monster." It seemed that Reborn understood what the teen was hinting at. "You're in no position to talk, cursed infant Arcobaleno." Mukuro smirked, the title catching Tsunami's attention. _'Arcobaleno… does he mean Reborn?'_ She wondered.

"Now, let me show you another skill." The kanji for 'one' appeared in Mukuro's eye. Tsunami's eyes widened, alarms ringing in her head once again. "Here goes…" Mukuro tapped the floor with his trident, and instantly the ground began to break apart.

"Eh?! Ahh!" Tsunami yelled, the floor shaking wildly under her feet. "No way!" Tsunami screamed. She looked around and gasped. She watched helplessly as everyone around her fell into the dark abyss. "Fuuta! Reborn!" She yelled, trying to reach out to them, but it was too late. Her eyes gradually closed as she began to fall into the deep pit –

Pain flared from her side as her eyes snapped open. "Itte!" Tsunami yelped, holding her rib that Reborn had just whacked her with a large paper fan. "What on earth was that for, Reborn?!" The brunette angrily hissed, only to pause as she blinked at Reborn. "Th-the floor… i-it was…!" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You were seeing an illusion, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated. "I-illusion?" She asked, as she frantically looked around the room again, and saw that the floor was still intact. She sighed and placed a hand to her heart. _'It was an illusion but it felt so real. So scary.'_

"Kufufu, I'm impressed that you saw through it." Mukuro spoke out, both student and tutor looking at his direction. "That was the first realm, Naraka. The state of Hell, which destroys a person's mind with never ending nightmares." Mukuro smiled.

"Time to man up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said. "I'm girl!" Tsunami huffed. "…But I understand…" She stood on her feet. "You're basically telling me that it's time for me to stop whining, correct?" The brunette wiped her slightly bloody mouth with the back of her hand. "You're not as Dame as you were before." Reborn replied with a smirk, a hidden satisfied gleam in his eyes, blatantly ignoring the fuming look in his student's eyes.

"Kufufufu~ I do not wish to harm you, Usagi-chan. After all, we have grown so close during our short time together. Hmm, if I remember correctly, our first proper meeting took place at the mall. I believe it was destiny leading us to each other. Fufu, not a day goes by without me remembering those soft, sweet, innocent strawberry-flavored lips of yours. Oya, wasn't it I who took your first kiss, Usagi-chan? I say we have a special bond." With amusement apparent in his eyes, he looked at Tsunami, whose entire face was scarlet.

"Why did you have to bring that up now of all times?!" The brunette shouted. However, she tensed up with a gulped when she felt a dark aura coming from the infant beside her. She looked over and screamed in fright at the pair of onyx eyes that glared at Mukuro with fiery intensity. She tried to tip-toe away from the scary infant. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna." Tsunami flinched at the chillingly cold tone that he was speaking with.

"Make sure that you break a few of that annoying pineapple's bones while you are at it." Reborn demanded, flexing his fingers to get rid of the tingles, wanting to shoot at the annoying fruit that was present in the room.

 _'S-sadistic and evil. Reborn is definitely both.'_ Tsunami shivered and took a cautious step away from the silently fuming infant. "Don't forget a sexy hot-blooded Italian hitman, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn added. "Stop reading my mind!" Tsunami's cheeks flushed.

Without warning, Mukuro's eye reverted to the kanji for 'three', causing venomous snakes to rain down on them from above. "Hieee!" Tsunami cried out, backing away, trying her best to keep them away from her. _'W-wait a minute! Is this an illusion too?_ _'_ She asked herself. Reading her mind, Mukuro answered for her. "Those are real venomous snakes."

"N-no way!" Tsunami paled. "The third realm, the state of Animal… grants the skill to summon deadly creatures. Saa, there's no way to run now, Usagi-chan." Mukuro smiled, watching Tsunami get cornered against a wall, surrounded by slithering, hissing snakes. "T-there's no way out!"

"Oi, pineapple brat. You should watch out, I'm sensing an angry beast heading your way." Reborn smiled haughtily. Mukuro frowned and was about to open his mouth when he was suddenly whacked upside his head with a tonfa.

"Hime, get down!" Gokudera yelled. Tsunami looked up and gasped before she covered her head with her arms. The dynamited blew the snakes away from her. She coughed slightly, waving the smoke away. Opening her eyes, she sighed in relief, glade to see she was alive and unharmed. Once the smoke completely cleared, she looked towards the open doors and gasped.

"Sorry I'm late, Hime." Standing in the room was Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome, along with Hibari who stood a few feet away from them. Despite his many wounds, he still looked eager to fight. "Yo Tsuna, we came to give you a hand." Yamamoto grinned in his usual way, calming Tsunami down. The sight of them together, even Hibari, brought relief to her. Tears came to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice.

"Kufufufu… it seems that you defeated those three. Even my dear little Chrome-chan is here. Well, I guess it's time to unveil the grand finale finally." Reaching into his pocket, everyone saw him take out a somewhat small round indigo-colored gem. "What is that?" Tsunami asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Oh, it's nothing but a little surprise that I had borrowed from someone a long time ago. Now is the best time than ever to put it to good use." He tossed it and everyone followed the movement of the gem as it sailed through the air before falling onto the ground. Mukuro instantly pressed down on it with the trident's end, making it shatter into small pieces. Large amounts of dark negative energy burst out from the broken gem, swarming around the door, almost suffocating them. It surged through the doors and windows, which shattered immediately, and escaped to the outside.

In the room, the group managed to gain back their bearings against the energy that was still fleeing to outside. "J-just what on earth is he trying to accomplish with this much dark energy?" Jirou said through gritted teeth. "I ain't got a clue." Uri answered, looking at Mukuro carefully. At that moment, Kojirou's eyes widened. "No way… is he trying to summon an army of Dark Halves?!" Everyone's attention was caught by that statement, before they looked over to the enemy who suddenly started chuckling, the smile on his face conveying that he was up to no good.

"I can say that I too was shocked. Don't worry though, I have prepared for something like this. They should be heading here now." The infant hitman said, all eyes on him now.

"Reborn, what are you talking about? Who's coming here?" Tsunami asked, only to receive a smirk. Meanwhile, two figures were dashing towards Kokuyo Academy. Back in the room, Reborn looked over at the group and specifically focused his attention on the teens who were transformed into Guardians.

"You guys, minus you, Dame-Tsuna. You're needed outside. Go and do your jobs as Guardians, and subdue the incoming hordes of Dark Halves until Dame-Tsuna is finished." Reborn informed them before turning his head towards Tsunami. "You, on the other hand, get ready to defeat Mukuro, and don't forget your promise to Chrome." Just as Tsunami opened her mouth, the infant cut her off.

"Don't start your annoying whining about how you are hopeless right now. As if that wasn't obvious. But…" A smirk appeared on his chubby face. "It looks like Gokudera's earlier attack has helped you more than you think. Brace yourself." Tsunami looked confused before she felt the slight tingle of a familiar presence heading towards her way. She turned around, catching a glimpse of something orange flying towards her like a bullet. It melted into her chest and fused with her heart, she felt the familiar presence of the orange flames consuming her.

Reborn smirked as he watched Tsunami transform. The deep orange flames disappeared with a spark, showing the brunette in her Guardian of the Sky transformation. She stood tall and proud, her eyes calm and half-lidded. She looked down at herself and clenched her fist. "MASTER, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! NATSU IS SO HAPPY TO BE REUNITED WITH YOU AGAIN!" Natsu's loud crying voice was suddenly heard in her head.

"Ah…" Tsunami managed to regain her footing, as Natsu's amplified voice almost knocked her off from her feet. Her ears rang, as she smiled, returning the same sentiment. "I feel the same way too, Natsu. It feels like as if it's been a long time since we last transformed." Tsunami looked down at her clenched fist before enigmatic bright orange eyes looked at Mukuro, who noticed the look in her eyes.

 _'She seems much more passionate and fiery than before. How fascinating you are, Usagi-chan.'_ Mukuro thought. The next thing he knew, he was blocking a punch with his trident, his smile widening at the utterly captivating creature before him. In no time, they were exchanging blows, but this time both of them seemed to be on equal standings. In the background, the other looked at the fight with awe. From the corner of his eye, Gokudera saw Hibari swivel on his heel and walk away.

"I'm surprised to see you walking away so easily without a fight." Reborn voiced out calmly. Hibari halted in his movements, as the others watched in interest, Gokudera and Yamamoto wondering the same thing as the infant. "Trust me, I wish for nothing more than to smash my tonfa in the pineapple herbivore's face but… that carnivore is finally baring her teeth. Something inside me is telling not to interfere. So just this time, I'm backing off, but don't expect this a second time." Hibari coolly said over his shoulder. The answer seemed to shock the others a little, yet in a way, they understood what he was saying, as they also felt the same way.

"Plus, the female mate must prove herself to be strong if she wishes to stay by the alpha's side. This will prove that she, as the spouse, is equal to me, so in the future, she will bear my powerful offspring." The raven-haired prefect continued in a blunt tone. He didn't even wait for others' reactions as he made his way out of the door.

A loud shout came from the room. "W-WHAT?! Like hell I'll allow you to touch my Hime, you damned perverted bastard! She will never, and I repeat, NEVER bear your freakishly strong offspring!" Gokudera burst out the door and followed after the skylark. Jogging right behind him was Yamamoto. "Sorry Hibari-sempai, but Tsuna-chan and I are going to have a boy! I can already imagine the family picnics." Yamamoto called out, his voice not having a hint of apology despite his words.

"Shut up, baseball idiot! You ain't touching my Hime either! None of you bastards are touching her, you hear me!"

"Shut up brat, and get a damn move on already!" Uri snapped.

Despite being quite far away from the room, Gokudera's voice could still be heard crystal clear to everyone in the room. The only one left in the room was now Chrome, who was also about to make her way out, until Reborn stopped her.

"You stay here. Watch with your own eyes as Dame-Tsunami follow through on her promise." Reborn said, not even once looking at her direction. Chrome nodded, turning around to watch the ongoing battle.

Back with Mukuro and Tsunami, the brunette was having a hard time dodging Mukuro, as he jabbed his trident at her, his hands almost blurring. When one of the hits came too close to her face, she was momentarily taken aback and left herself be defenseless. In that quick second, Mukuro gave a powerful kick, sending her flying back, her back painfully slamming on the wall.

"Oya, don't tell me that's all you've got, Usagi-chan. I haven't even got started yet." Mukuro charged towards her slumped form, his trident aimed at her. Just as he was in the proximity, she snapped open her eyes and ducked under the trident before kicking him right in the middle of his face. She quickly leapt away from him to gain some distance.

"Master, how are you holding up? Are you okay?" Natsu's worried voice echoed in her head. "Thanks Natsu, but I'm okay. I might be in pain but… I gotta take him down. I can't forget my promise that I made with Chrome." Tightening her fist, Tsunami ran back into the battle and began to throw punches. Mukuro easily dodged or blocked them, before he caught on her fist in the palm of his hand. He leaned in close to her face, his dual-colored eyes glinting wickedly.

"I see such vicious fire burning in your eyes, but your punches and kicks are so lukewarm. You are weak. I have no need for such people in the new world that I will create once I managed to take complete control of your body." The brunette could only stare in confusion, before a fist planted itself in her face in a second. She crashed into the same wall as earlier.

Once again, the kanji in Mukuro's eyes changed, and a large King Cobra slithered from the mist behind him. Chrome gasped, as it hissed and bared its fangs at the frightened Tsunami. "Your power shall create the dream world that I desire." Tsunami couldn't resist the shiver that ran down her spine as the mad grin on Mukuro's face widened. In a second, the large beast of a snake appeared in front of her, opening its maw to unimaginable sizes. Just before she got swallowed, the last thing she heard was the scream that came from Chrome.

"Bossu!" Chrome cried out.

Despite the worry gnawing at him, Reborn pursed his lips and looked on. He was confident that his student would win. Suddenly, his pocket shined and he looked a the violet gem that flew from his pockets and out the door, almost as if it was in a hurry to go to someone outside. A smirk slowly curled up on his lips, he tugged down the brim of his fedora, looking back at the fight. "So it's finally time for the independent, ever-drifting Cloud to strike."

* * *

"What… what has that crazy bastard done…" Gokudera could only stare in shock at the sky, where many Dark Halves had covered the sky like a pitch black blanket. Wings fluttered in the air, crimson red eyes filled with madness dotted the canvas of black. "Oi, Jirou." Uri suddenly called out to one halve of the twin Rain Guardian Spirits. "Yeah?" He answered back. "Wasn't that pineapple the same one we saw during Christmas?"

"Ah, he was! So the pineapple was a bad guy after all!" Jirou exclaimed. "Don't forget that he was the same person who stole Natsu's master, Tsunami's first kiss, the same guy that you two were searching for relentlessly." Kojirou said, knowing fully well that his words just added fuel to the fire. There was a moment of silence shared between Gokudera and Yamamoto, before a strong surge of power flared from them.

"Maa maa, their anger is speaking for them so there's no need for words." The smirk on Uri's disappeared when she felt her senses tingling. "Gokudera, move out of the way!" Uri warned, and Gokudera's body moved on habit and right on time too, as there was a crater at where he had stood a second ago.

"Wow, nice job in dodging, Gokudera. That could have done some damage." Yamamoto acknowledged, missing the tic mark on the bomber's temple. "Idiot, don't sound so amazed! It could've gotten you as well." He growled angrily, as Yamamoto did nothing but grin, standing only a mere centimeter away from where the crater was made.

Another dark ball of energy came towards them, this time though it was ten times bigger than the last one, ready to take out both of them. "Tch, this is totally different than usual. A large group of them must be combining their powers, boosting more strength into their attacks. Run!" Gokudera and Yamamoto turned tail and began to run, only to have a fast black blur to rush past between them. They stopped in their tracks, mouth opening to warn the person, only to have their eyes bulge out from their sockets in shock as they witnessed something unbelievable.

"Ne Gokudera, is my eyes playing tricks on me…?" A stunned Yamamoto asked slowly.

"That guy is a freaking monster." Gokudera said back, his mouth slightly open as he watched the head prefect block the powerful attack steadfastly with nothing but his tonfas. Hibari's heel dug into the ground a little before he deflected it back at the creature in a second.

"Yep, he's definitely a monster." Both teens confirmed, along with their respective spirits. Unexpectedly, the older teen dropped to his knees, due to many wounds his body sported. "Hibari-sempai!" Yamamoto called out worriedly, running over to the dark-haired teen, Gokudera following after him with a scowl on his face. However, they were stopped in their tracks by a huge flying disk, Yamamoto stopped it momentarily with his sword.

Another one came flying at Gokudera, but it had sharp spikes on the edge. The silver-haired teen began tossing bombs at its direction, but it was too fast for any of the bombs to land on it. It maneuvered around in the air agilely, determined to stab Gokudera with its spikes. If that wasn't enough, another large blast of energy was fired towards the defenseless Hibari's direction.

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera had their hands too full to help, when just as the attack looked as it was going to hit the prefect, they were blinded by the glow of two bright light of contrasting color, yellow and violet. This was followed by a loud familiar exclaim, along with a well-known catchphrase.

"Extreme Punch! Yosh, we did it Kan!" Standing in front of Hibari, his fist thrust out, was none other than Ryohei in his transformation for the first time. At the same time, Yamamoto and Gokudera had managed to land an attack on each of their opponent. They were defeated and the creature laid on the ground, unconscious.

"So that's Sasagawa-sempai's transformation form." Yamamoto said, looking awed. The boxer was dressed in a pair of white shorts, which had a thin line of yellow going down the sides. He donned a yellow t-shirt, along with a white sleeveless hoodie on top, which was unzipped. He was wearing white boots, which had gold-yellow on the bottom and lace fasteners. There were also bandages wrapped around his entire arms.

"Forget the Lawn-Head! Look behind him!" Gokudera shouted, talking about the large ball of violet flames that was right behind the boxer, Hibari trapped inside. "Hn, so she finally got awoken, huh?" Uri said, an annoyed look in her eyes.

Inside the sphere of purple flames, Hibari came face to face with a small creature, who was wearing a short kimono with silver-lined clouds decorating the fabric. She stared deeply into his slate-grey eyes, almost as if she was looking at his soul. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally decided to open her mouth. "I can sense my master's soul burning within you. So you are his new reincarnation."

"What are you talking about, tiny herbivore? My soul is my own, I am my own person, no one else." Hibari stated, bringing somewhat of a smile to her small face. She bowed her head graciously. "Excuse me and accept my apologies then, my new master. Starting from this day forth, I will serve you until you no longer wish for my presence. May I ask what your name is?" She asked with grace and civility, which reminded Hibari of his own mother. He felt an odd sense of nostalgia wash over him, as his mouth began to move on its own.

"Hibari Kyoya. And you, little herbivore?" The skylark asked. "My name is Roll. Let us live up to our reputation as Guardian of the Cloud, Kyoya-dono." With one last bow, Hibari watched the same little creature turn into a little ball of violet flames. It melted into his chest and disappeared, as he felt power vibrating within him.

Meanwhile, others watched as the intense flames vanished, showing Hibari in different clothes. He wore a form fitting black military style shirt that distantly resembled a suit jacket and black slacks, along with a white dress shirt and a violet tie underneath the shirt. The six silver buttons on the shirt gleamed faintly. A golden aiguillette was pinned from under the right shoulder mark to the right lapel of the jacket, the tips of it clinking together with each movement.

The jacket and the pockets, one of the left upper part and the other on the right bottom part, were lined in dark purple. He had a white belt around his waist, and the round silver buckle had the insignia of a cloud on it. He donned a pair of white leather gloves on his hands and wore shiny black dress shoes. There was another bigger, similar looking jacket draped on his broad shoulders like a cape. To top it off, a black military hat was placed on his head, which was tilted slightly. The brim of the hat shadowed one of his eye.

"O-oi, it is just me or… does he seem even more stronger than before?" Standing a good distance away from the teen, the group could sense the power seeping from the head prefect. His visible silver-grey eyes had the look of a predator ready to hunt down his prey. His trusted tonfas were in his hands as he shifted into an elegant battle stance. "It's time for me… to bite you all to death."

* * *

"Bossu!" Chrome could only watch helplessly as the creature swallowed Tsunami in one gulp. She held her trembling hands to her mouth before she shot a desperate look at her brother. "Nii-sama, please stop this! Bossu has done nothing wrong, she's different!" Chrome cried out. Mukuro simply chuckled as he brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"My dear Chrome, please sit back, and just relax, and enjoy the show. This must happen. But do not worry, she's not dead, considering how I need her for my grand plans after all." Mukuro spoke pleasantly.

"Please do tell these so called grand plan of yours." Reborn did not ask, rather, he demanded. Mukuro did nothing except shooting an amused look at the infant.

"That's an easy answer. The world. I wish to paint this world with beautiful darkness. But in order to do that, I must need the ultimate power of this world, and she is one of the keys to awaken it, along with you, Arcobaleno." Putting the pieces together, Reborn now understood what Mukuro's goal was.

 _'The Tri-Ni-Sette.'_

"Maa, if this is what you're after, then you're one scary and messed up mad man" Reborn replied. At that moment, his attention was stolen by a ball-shaped Leon, who glowed brightly. _'Hmm, what's this? It's just when Dino was chosen to be a Protector.'_ He had a feeling it had to do something with Tsunami. Large black eyes looked at the beast, whose tummy held the brunette captive.

 _'Huh, where am I? Why does it feel like I'm drowning in a pool of darkness?'_ Question after question popped into her mind, before the recollections of her predicament came to her mind. "That's right, I was fighting Mukuro and got swallowed by a snake. Hmm, why does this remind me of _Naruto_? Ah, anyways, I have to get out of here. I must. I need to get back to them. I made a promise to Chrome that I must uphold."

Thinking of Chrome made Tsunami have a flashback to the time back at the hospital, where Chrome had told her the background story of the siblings.

 _"When we were young, my brother and I ran away from home. Mukuro had always disliked our mother and hated our father's guts. It was on a dark and rainy day when they appeared." Tsunami paid attention to how Chrome's fist balled into a fist, as this must have been hard for her to say._

 _"It was on that night that we were brought into the world of hell. The family who kidnapped up were named the Estraneo Family." The girls failed to see the look of recognition in Reborn's eyes, already knowing where the story was heading. "The Estraneo Family had an obsession with trying to make their own Sky Guardians and Sky Goddess after coming up empty about where the next reincarnation of the Sky would be. They chose children as their guinea pigs, but most of them died from the gruesome experiments. Only few children remained living, and I was the only girl left alive, the last who was about to undergo the experiment of being recreated as a Sky Goddess. Thankfully, I was saved by Onii-sama just before the experiment began. We were later rescued by Daemon-nii-sama, who took us in by the request of Elena-nee-sama. They were the ones who offered us a new chance at living a new life." Chrome looked at the floor sadly._

 _"Even though we were offered a new start, Nii-sama harbored hatred and darkness in his heart that he can't let go. Nii-sama wishes to take revenge against you, but not for his sake but… for mine. I'm the true reason for all this that's happening right now. I'm the one to blame, not you. Please forgive me." Tsunami felt her heart break as she watched Chrome break down, tears dripping down her cheeks._

 _'I made a promise and I refuse to go back on my word! So please lend me the strength I need. Not for myself, but to protect all those whom I cherish! I wish to protect my precious friends with my own hands!'_ Just as Tsunami screamed those words that came from the bottom of her heart, she began to see visions of people who were worrying about her. The first person was a concerned Kyoko, who was with Hana.

"Calm down, Kyoko. They'll be just fine." Hana was comforting a teary-eyed Kyoko. "But Dr. Shamal said they all went there… Onii-chan is not in the best shape, and what about Tsu-chan?!" The auburn-haired girl asked worriedly. "Stop worrying." Hana softly patted her friend's back. "But–!" The teen tried to express her worries once more, only to be cut off by Hana. "Believe and have faith, Kyoko. That's the only thing we can do for now. We must be here to greet them with scolding words and wide smiles when they return. This is our only option. Don't worry, she will return. I know she will." Hana comforted, a rare smile on her face as Kyoko wiped her tears away. "You're right, Hana-chan. Tsuna-chan, come back safe and sound, okay?" She prayed.

The scene shifted to a crying Haru, who was in Tsunami's bedroom with I-Pin. "Hahi! Tsuna-chan went to a criminal hideout to deal justice to them! Haru can sense that this is a crucial point in Tsuna-chan's life as a magical girl. Come back safe, Tsuna-chan! Haru will be here for you!" Haru stood on her feet as she fist pumped the air enthusiastically, I-Pin mimicking her pose as both of them rooted for the brunette. Bianchi had a smirk on her face as she read one of Tsunami's Shounen Jump manga, a tall stack of read mangas beside her. Deeply feeling just as the others, as she awaited for the others return.

The final scene showed her mother, a worried look on her face as she glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Tsu-chan sure is late today. I pray nothing has happened to her but…" Nana fisted her apron. "Why is my heart hurting all of a sudden? I haven't felt this way since Tsu-chan came home with so many bruises on her. Tsu-chan, where are you? Mama feels lost without you here." It was the most painful scene for Tsunami to see. She hated seeing her mother anxious after promising herself to not let her feel like that after her father basically disappeared from their lives.

"I… can't let things end here. I hate being Dame." She whispered to herself. Reborn's words suddenly seemed to echo themselves in her head. "What will you do, Dame Tsunami? Will you run away like a coward for the rest of your life… or will you finally take a stand?"

"I…"

"I…"

"I… will stand. I will be the sky who protects all those who she cherish!" Tsunami shouted. On the outside, Leon began to glow even brighter than before, nearly blinding those who were in the room. "So she finally has reached her answer." Reborn stated seriously, as Leon shifted into a gun in his hands while still glowing so brightly. "Accept this bullet and become a sky like no other, Dame-Tsuna." With that said, he pulled the trigger.

 **End of Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	26. The Awakening of a Journey!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone it's been such a long time, but I'm back. . .Even thought I'm about to go right back on break for this story. I'm so sorry, it's just I'm really busy with Realms of the Six Kingdom at the moment.**

 **Tsunami: Okay, but some please explain to me why am I dress as Deku from Boko no Hero!**

 **Reborn: Shut-up Dame-Tsuna. Your dame-ness, is really started to get on my nerve. Show some of that character development.**

 **Hibari: Herbivore how dare you take such a long break.**

 **Gokudera: You lazy author! What do you mean you about to go back on break!? We just came back!**

 **Yamamoto: Haha! Gokudera calm down!**

 **Ryohei: Extreme**

 **Chrome: Bossu looks kawaii in her cosplay.**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Enjoy the story~!**

 **Beta by the Pure Red Crane!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **The Awakening of a Journey!**

Mukuro had to shield his eyes from the bright burst of light that shot itself at the swollen figure trapped inside the beast belly, bright pure orange light engulfing the room as Chrome also shielded her eyes from the bright burst of light. The only one who looked unfazed was Reborn, seeing something orange glowing from inside the beast, before it burst open like a balloon, flames wildly swirling around a certain figure.

"Her presence is different from before." Reborn observed, barely able to get a good look at Tsunami, who had one knee pressed on the ground, picking herself up, taking notice of the long kimono style sleeve that was presented on each arm. The flames stopped swirling around her and Reborn was able to see the new weapon his student was gifted.

Placed on Tsunami's hands was a pair of orange, metal-clad gloves, the letter X on the back of each hand, trapped inside of a circle with Sky written on the bottom. _'There are only two people in this world who were gifted those gloves: The first being, the First Sky Goddess, and the other being him. This just goes to show that Tsuna really is the Sky Reborn.'_ Reborn told himself, looking over at Tsunami who finally showed her eyes.

Her eyes were no longer wide and innocent. They were now narrow and firm, an intense burning orange in eyes. Her expression was different from before as well. She was more silent, and calculated, making it hard to read her thoughts.

"Kufufu~I don't know what that Arcobaleno hit you with, but it will be useless against me." Trident in hand, the two charged at each other, only to lock at a standstill, trident against Tsunami new glove weapon. They backed off, only to return blows at each other. Their attacks were either countering, or blocking, clashing blow against blow like lightning striking from out the sky.

"Tsunami is different from the way she was before. Her strikes no longer have hesitation. This must be Tsunami's inner quiet fighting spirit. She's finally has found her resolve." A proud smirk was slightly shown on Reborn's face.

Mukuro jumped out of the way of a swift and fast kick the brunette tried to hit him with, only to be surprised when the brunette got in a quick handstand to get in position, feet up in the air, doing a split. She then twirled her upside down body and attacks, her legs spinning like a helicopter blades, knocking Mukuro off his feet. This move looked quite familiar to a certain female street fighter.

Jumping back on her feet, she held a cool look on her face. However, inside her mind, a chibi version of herself was high-fiving a happy Natsu. "Great job! You pulled it off, Master!"

"Thank you, Natsu. And to think I got it from a game! Haha- Ah?" Tsunami suddenly felt a dark presence in the room. Even on the outside her face remained stoic, deep inside, she was panicking, afraid to look in a certain hitman's direction.

"Dame Tsuna, when this is all over, I'm doubling your training for that little stunt you just pulled." The hitman promised. Deep inside, Tsunami cried tears, vowing to never again pull a random attack like that again, even though it worked. Poor Chrome was just standing in the background, confused, while Mukuro used the back of his hand to wipe the thin trail of blood that ran down the side of his mouth. "I can't believe I allowed that attack to work on me." The illusionist felt ashamed, and embarrassed, and then got back on his feet.

"Don't think I'll let you pull off a cheap trick like that again."

"I expect nonetheless from you. I made a promised that I intend to keep. So prepare yourself, Rokudo Mukuro." Tsunami placed herself in a battle stance.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the school grounds, the others were busy taking out Dark Halves, a swarm of them attacking relentlessly. Hibari disappeared on them, fighting somewhere in the distance and away from the group. "Oi, Lawn-head, how did you get healed?" Gokudera asked the question that had been on his mind, only to have Uri answer instead.

"Kan must have used her Sun Flames on him. Sun Flames have a healing factor in them." Uri answered the bomber. Just then, a large ball of electric energy was heading their way. A figure stood protectively in front of them, consuming the ball of electric energy before shooting it right back at a group of Dark Halves.

"Ara, do I have to step in every time to be the hero. Too bad Tsuna-nee wasn't able to see my brave heroic deed. She's busy with Pineapple-san." Lambo shrugged his hands in his pockets. After saying this, Gokudera put him in a headlock.

"What was that, you stupid cow? As if I need you saving me! I'm perfectly fine on my own!" yelled the enraged bomber, ignoring the laughing Yamamoto in the background, who was congratulating the teen.

"Maa, I hope Natsu is holding up well…but what was that familiar presence I felt a second ago. It reminded me of…" Uri trailed off. A thoughtful look on her face, as the group continued to defend themselves against the swarm of creatures that was not letting up.

* * *

"I must admit, your fighting instincts have improved remarkably since the first beginning of our fight. It will be troublesome for me, if you begin to get carried away. I still have one last trick up my sleeve, that I have yet to use." stated Mukuro, twirling his trident in hand.

"The fifth realm...human." stated Reborn.

"That right." Mukuro confirmed. "The Human realm, the very realm in which we all live, the most ugly, darkest, and cruelest of realms. Not that I expect you to understand. I've stating the very truth when I say I find this realm the most repulsive. Never did I think I would have to use this realm on you." Mukuro began to raise a hand to his left eye. Dark swirls of energy were summoned before being sucked into his hand, as it turned a dark purple. The kanji for five was now presented in his eye.

"Unlike you, I have experience and witnessed how truly ugly the Human realm can be." Mukuro suddenly had a strong dark aura of black energy coming from him. Mukuro was surrounded by an immense power, the dark aura almost pressuring intensely. Tsuna flinched automatically, from the magnitude of it.

"That's one dark aura." Reborn watched intently, feeling the pressure it ensued.

"Can you see this? A warrior who fights while emitting it knows…the size of the aura…" Mukuro charged towards the brunette. Tsuna was ready to defend. "...Matches its strength!" Mukuro swung his staff at Tsuna. Unprepared for the unexpected strength increase, she gritted her teeth as she tried to block. Using this distracting chance, Mukuro punched Tsuna in the gut, knocking the wind out of her as she was sent flying. She grunted in pain.

"The difference in our power…" Mukuro twirled his staff. He jumped towards the flying brunette. "Is far too vast!" He swung it, hitting her chin. The brunette spewed some blood and was sent flying towards the wall, with a loud bang.

Tsuna was thrown harshly against the wall, the structure cracking under the immense power that Mukuro used. "Bossu!" cried Chrome as she watched Tsuna become surrounded in dust, the brunette falling to ground.

"Kufufufu! Try to hang in there, little Usagi-chan. The fun has only just begun." Mukuro had a cruel smirk plastered on his face. When he gasped, Chrome looked just as shocked, catching a glimpse of the bright orange flames that burned through the smoke. This caused Mukuro to flinch as he looked in disbelief.

"What? Her aura…!" Mukuro was wearing a shocked expression. Reborn smirked at his student's immense power.

"If that was all the strength you had, I'd be disappointed." Tsuna punched her fists together, summoning forth a blaze of bright orange flames.

"Looks like she's finally getting the hang of them." Reborn smirked. "You really are starting to grow, Dame Tsuna." Reborn stated, watching the intense and bright flames engulfing her hands. "Those flames are called Dying Will Flames. The same flames she used to purify Dark Halves. They can also be used in battle. It just takes time and practice to get use to them."

"Glare at me all you want, but it still won't help you win this battle. In my eyes, you're still weak." Mukuro smirked, as if knowing he had the upper hand.

"You're wrong." Reborn, and surprisingly Chrome, replied in union.

Looking at the confused expression written on Mukuro's face, Chrome set forth with an explanation. "Bossu is different. Bossu's strength doesn't come from what one would normally think. It comes from the love of all those she cherishes. That's why she's able to shine so brightly in this dark world we all live in. It's because of those she holds so dear in her heart that she cannot lose. That's just the way she is, a sky who shines brightly, to protect those she treasures, to always follow through with her promises, no matter what. That the type of person Bossu is, Onii-sama." came the firm reply of a confident Chrome.

"Oya, is that's so. How interesting for you to say, my dear Chrome." Mukuro walked back towards the brunette. "Strength from those she cherishes? How naive. Let just see how far she can go to uphold her promise, shall we!?" Mukuro charged towards the brunette, swinging the staff down towards her. Tsuna grabbed the staff without even batting an eyelash. It bent from her immense strength.

"Wha-?!" Mukuro gasped. Tsuna tried to strike him, but he evaded, only getting a graze on his cheek. _'It's hot!'_ He stood back up, glaring at the brunette. _'Her flames give off intense heat.'_ Mukuro gritted his teeth, still feeling the burn sting on his cheek.

Tsunami ran towards the Kokuyo student. Mukuro swung his staff towards her, only for it to hit air. "She vanished!" Mukuro gasped, Tsuna immediately appeared behind him. "I-Impossible! When did she…!?" Mukuro's eyes widened, seeing the brunet stand behind him. Tsunami swung at the illusionist, only to have Mukuro block the attack with his staff. But it could barely handle the strength. Mukuro flew back and slammed against the wall.

"What was that just now!? What did she do!?" Mukuro yelled, his staff smoking from the flames.

"Are you done warming up yet?" Tsunami said, her deep narrow orange eyes burning with confidence. Mukuro clenched his teeth, but then his frown turned into a smile.

"Kufufufu~!" Mukuro laughed loudly. "Such strength. It makes me want to possess your body even more." Mukuro said in amusement, beginning to stand back up. "There'll be a war in no time." Mukuro smirked. Tsuna narrowed her eyes at this. "Once I take over the bodies of all the world leaders." Mukuro dusted himself off. "I will control them and paint this ugly world with pure and beautiful darkness." A cruel dark smile was showed on Mukuro face.

"With your powers in my possession, I shall shape the world into my perfect dream. No more would my darling Chrome have to suffer for someone else's existence." Mukuro muttered that last sentence in a deadly serious tone. Only Tsunami was able to hear him, taking note of how he did not waver. His words manifested into grave strength. Becoming a truly and terrifying power.

"Enough playing around. I'll use my strongest form to make you mine." Mukuro said, his smug smile still present. _'Your heart, your soul, your body…shall forever be mine, Sawada Tsunami. I will use you to create my perfect world!'_ Mukuro grinned insanely evil. "Behold!" Mukuro created a replication of himself and sent it towards the brunette.

"It's an illusion." Tsunami simply stated.

The shadow phased right through her, and Tsuna was hit in the face with small sharp rocks, stumbling back on her feet. "That Baka-Tsuna let her guard down…Mukuro hid real rocks in his illusion." Reborn mumbled, shaking his head at his student. Tsuna held her face in pain, not noticing the illusionist coming from above.

 _'She's mine!'_ Mukuro came down.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn called out to her.

"I got it!" Tsuna lit her gloves and disappeared from the boy's view. Mukuro gasped, and glanced over his shoulder.

"She's behind me again!" Mukuro gasped, the two still in the air. He tried to swing his staff towards her, but in midair, he was struggling in the movement. Tsuna took this chance and punched him square in the face, sending him flying down.

Mukuro landed on the ground painfully, the impact causing a large crater. Tsuna landed, she looked over as the dust faded from the illusionist's form. Mukuro was face down in the crater, covered in as many wounds as she was sporting.

"Kufufu, as if I'll let myself be taking down so easily." Mukuro struggled to get on his feet. Only his left eye was now open. "No more suffering...No more Pain...AS IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT, SAWADA TSUNAMI!" Mukuro charged forward. Tsunami's eyes widened as Mukuro landed his fist in her jaw, her body sent flying across the room, and dust settle around her.

Hands placed palm down on the ground, Tsunami gritted through her teeth as she began to mutter. "I agree with you about this world we live in, of how it will always be the most ugliest, and cruelest... Ha, I once thought the exact same thing." Tsunami thought back to her dark childhood, of how the kids were always teasing her, mocking her, even going as far to beat her up. Whoever said boys were the cruelest of bullies weren't quite right. Girls were just down right evil. She remembered the tons of excuses she had to make up to keep from her mother from worrying.

 _'Look, it's loser crybaby, Tsunami!' Tears welled up in a young Tsunami's large brown eyes, standing on the kindergarten playground as the other kids made fun of her. She clutched the stuffed toy to her chest tightly as they continued to tease her. 'W-Why won't anyone be my friend? W-Why must they make fun of me every day?' Tsunami remembered asking herself these questions._

 _. . . . ._

 _"Dame-Tsuna is so stupid!" At 6th grade, Tsunami's teacher called her to do a math problem on the board, only for her to end up nervous and end up getting the problem wrong. The teacher sighed at that, while her class laughed, and made fun of her. Hands clenching her skirt and eyes on the ground, her vision blurred as she stared at her trembling legs._

 _. . . . ._

 _"Tch, stupid bitch! How dare you scold Yamamoto-kun like that! Know you place, ugly Dame-Tsunami!" This was after the accident with Yamamoto, when she surprised herself, when her lips had begun moving on their own. She seemed to have angered some of Yamamoto's fan girls. Tsunami picked herself up from the ground, ignoring the tingling pain in her cheek that came from the slap that was delivered, body looking beaten from the harsh treatment the others gave her. By now she knew crying would do nothing, tears dried up, and she continued to stare at the ground._

 _. . . . ._

 _"Tsu-chan, how was school today?!"_

 _"Maa, Tsu-chan, did you make a new friend!"_

 _"No matter what. Kaa-san will always be here for you."_

Despite the bad memories, these precious moments helped Tsunami ignore them. The kind bright smile her mother always gave her every time she returned home saved her. Even though Tsunami tried hiding her pain, she knew deep inside, her mother knew of her situation at school, but kept it from showing on her face. Tsunami always hated seeing her mother worried, or stressed. Nana must have known of all this as well, always greeting her daughter with a bright cheerful smile that lit up the kitchen.

There was one secret. Tsunami had seen the weak side of her mother before, and that sight broke her young heart. To some people, her mother might appear as weak, naive, and oblivious, but Tsunami knew. Tsunami knew that that smile she also wore was her only way to be strong and keep going. Tsunami knew how not having her father around broke her mother spirit, yet she still carried such strong faith in him. Tsunami, on the other hand, lost it.

So she always kept her school problems hidden from her mother, and Nana, respecting her daughter's wish, never once brought it up. Despite the aching in her eyes, dainty hands clenching the wash rag tightly, she continued cleaning. Tsunami valued mother's warmth and gentleness above all else. She remembered her younger self would always to cling to mother, a soothing voice comforting her as she cried.

"...but this world also carries light. Darkness and Light, two sides of a coin. I once hated this god forsaken world, but I had someone waiting for me each time I came home cursing my own existence, my light who has always been there for me through the bad." Pictures of a smiling Nana, comforting a small Tsunami, to present time, flashed through the brunette's head.

"There's bad, evil, and wrong doing in this world, but there's good as well, and until we make an effort to look for ourselves, we'll never find them. Sometimes they were right in front of you the whole time, but you just ignored it. So stop acting like a prick, you damn bastard. I understand you must have experienced hell, but surely you must have also experienced love and warmth, Mukuro." Tsunami got back on her feet, ignoring the pain that was screaming in her body, struggling to get back on her feet.

"Master..." Natsu could feel the burning emotions inside Tsunami, catching a glimpse of her past.

"A new mode has been activated. Angry Mama-Lion Tsuna." stated Reborn, catching how Tsunami swore, something she rarely ever did.

Fists clenched tightly, as she charged forward, dodging the attack from Mukuro's trident, knocking it out of his hands, and she clasped their hands together, reaching a stand still. Kneeing him in the gut, she thrusted it forward, yet still kept their hands together. Despite the pained expression, Mukuro was wearing a smirk on his face. "Don't act like you know anything. Don't act like you know how pain and suffering feels like! Chrome and I both had to endure hell because of your existence, Sawada Tsunami. Don't act like you know our pain! You never once stepped a foot in Hell!" Mukuro yelled harshly. This made Tsunami clench her teeth, hands tightening their grip. She threw her head back before slamming it into Mukuro's, glaring fiercely as the two made direct eye contact.

"I'm not acting like I know! But you're also hurting Chrome with your actions, you idiot! Did she ever once ask you to go after revenge for her? Have you considered her own feelings? I'm not trying to sound like a know it all, and I have no place to tell you to smile and be happy despite the pain you went through. I know sorry won't do a damn thing, but please, Mukuro, just listen to me. The sight of the scar that lies in heart, I have no room to say sorry! But look at what you're doing to Chrome, YOU IDIOT!" With one final slam of her hand into his, Tsunami let go his hands. For a second, Mukuro thought she was about to attack, but he was caught off guard. Feeling wet moisture, which did not fall from his eyes, hit his shirt, warmness seething through to him as Tsunami hugged him tightly, more tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, and for that I will embrace all of your pain, tears, and sadness. Allow me to be the one to cry the tears that you've held in your heart for so long, just so you can keep your pride. So, as a promise to Chrome, let me save you. Allow me to protect, and shield you, so you no longer have to suffer. And as a friend Mukuro, please stop suffering, and finally be happy. You've had a painful childhood, but you were given a new chance to live with your sister. You should be happy about that. But, tell me, Mukuro, look at Chrome and tell me what you see?"

Mismatched eyes took in the tears that were streaming down his poor sister's eyes. He saw pain, grief, and worry that were all revolved around him, tears he had vowed to never let shed after the hell they once endured. Fists clenched tightly, his own arms slowly coming around to hug the small brunette in his arms. "...Sorry." His voice came out as a low whispered, yet it was still heard by Tsunami.

"Don't tell me that, idiot. Tell her that. After all, she was the one who begged me to save you from your own pain." Tsunami answered. A deeper set of guilt entered the young teen. To them, it felt like hours, but it was actually only a few seconds, as they continued to lie in each other embrace. Not a word was spoken, neither of them saying anything as there was nothing else to say. Finally, their battle had reached to a conclusion.

It was also then, Chrome wiping away her tears, that they saw a small bright glowing indigo gem fly out of Reborn's pocket. The two watching the gem fly towards the two who were still locked in an embrace. A swift kick from Reborn ruined the moment, Tsunami flying out of Mukuro's arms. The small glowing gem stopped in front of his face. Mukuro watched in fascination as it began to take form.

"Reborn, why, in the name of the moon, did you just hit me?!" exclaimed an angry Tsunami, only to see that Reborn had his back to her.

"Are you annoying me!?" A swift hit from a paper fan had crocodile tears streaming down the brunette face. "Stop yelling. Your voice is grating on my nerves, Dame-Tsuna." stated the small infant before making his way towards Mukuro.

"So mean. Reborn, you Satan." Tsunami rubbed the aching bump that sat on her head. Darting her eyes at what everyone in the room was looking at, her eyes laid on the glowing figure, who soon took the shape of a Guardian Spirit. His looks were similar to Mukuro's, but with white hair and dressed in some sort of Victorian style suit.

"Nice to meet you. I am Fukuro, the other half of the Guardian of the Mist. I am pleased to make my acquaintance." He bowed like a gentleman, causing both females in the room to blush at the way he carried himself.

"Oya. Oya. What's all of this? Does to this make me one of Usagi-chan's sworn protectors?" In a flash, Mukuro grabbed Tsunami's arm, and brought her over and down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly to his chest as she blushed bright red all over.

"L-Let me go M-Mukuro!" Tsunami tried to struggle from the teen's tight embraced, wondering just where did this surge of strength came from.

"Don't wanna. It's your fault Usagi-chan. I think I may have fallen for you. So you now must take responsibility." he whispered huskily into her ear, making the blush even worse.

"W-W-What are you talking about? L-Let go of m-me!" Mukuro began to chuckle at Tsunami's attempts of trying to free herself.

Watching the two, Chrome blushed, eyes on Tsunami's red face. "Future Onee-sama?" She tilted her head to side cutely, imagining a wedding scene that involved Mukuro and Tsunami as the groom and bride.

"Oi, Chrome what's with that image!?" Tsunami pointed a finger at the cloud floating above Chrome's head when a cute and determined look appeared on the young girl's face. _'I must make sure Nii-sama ends up with Bossu.'_ She nodded her head, much to the confusion of Tsunami, who was still struggling in Mukuro embrace.

 _"So happy to see you have awoken, Nii-sama!"_ Fukuro heard the voice of Marie inside his head.

 _"I see you've awoken before me. So how is your new partner?"_ he asked, earning him a giggle from Marie.

 _"She's a nice fit. I can feel my old mistress' soul lurking from within her. You should be on your toes. Looks like you have another troublesome mist to work with yet again, my dear Onii-sama."_ Marie giggled one last time, cutting the mind link.

A second later, the atmosphere in the room was ruined. The group suddenly felt a heavy pressure of dark energy in the air. Tsunami jumped to her feet, her instincts running wild. Reborn hopped onto her head as she charged out the door. Mukuro and Chrome exchanged a look before following after her. Upon reaching the outside world, the pressure in the air felt thicker. Tsunami soon spotted the others and she ran towards them, only to notice how each one of their attention was stolen by the sky.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! What wrong?" She ran in between the two.

"Dame-Tsuna, I think you should look up." The infant commented. Tsunami gave her friends one last questionable look and did what he told her, only to let out a startling gasp at what she saw.

"W-What on earth is that thing!?" exclaimed Tsunami, finger pointing up in the sky, right at the creature. Hovering in the dark ominous sky, standing in front of the crimson red moon, was a Dark Halve ten times bigger than normal. It had large bat wings flapping behind it with the outer shell having a white bone-like structure and red on the inside. It had these sharp white spike with red markings poking out on top of its body. Red scars were marked on the bottom of each eye. Two long black tails hung from the bottom with white bone-structure's endpoints. Red eyes were looking directly at them, a malicious grin stretched out on its face.

"At first we were dealing with a swarm of Dark Halves, and then they started acting weird, like a swirl of clouds and began to merge together. The next thing we know, this thing appeared before our eyes." Yamamoto replied.

Taking a look back, Gokudera became outraged at who was standing right behind Tsuna. "Oi! What the hell are you doing here, you freaking pineapple freak?!" yelled the outrage bomber. While inside the mind, Uri took notice of the new weapon Tsunami was sporting.

 _'Hmm, so she finally awakened them. But is it me, or do they look different from before...?'_ Uri's eyes lingered on the orange colored gloves, before her attention was stolen by an outcry from Gokudera due to something Mukuro had said.

"What was that, you bastard?!" An angry tick mark could be seen right above the bomber's temple, hands itching to reach for some dynamite.

"You heard me, Inu-san. A dog should learn to stay in a dog's place, and stay out of his master's personal affairs. Oya, it isn't my fault Tsunami-chan confessed to me. Is that what we that call destined lovers reunited?" The teasing smile that Mukuro wore ticked Gokudera off even more.

"You fucking bastard!" Gokudera was outraged, and would have without a doubt lashed out if it weren't for Yamamoto being his cheerful self, holding back the angry silverette. Tsunami tried to calm him down as usual. Then, from the side of her eyes, she saw a black blur rush past her. In a second, Mukuro blocked an attack from Hibari with his trident.

"Hibari-san!?" Tsunami called out to the raven haired boy, but her call went unheard as there was a deep, intense moment between the two, lighting crackling around them as a fierce rival aura filled the air.

"Stealing someone's mate is unacceptable, herbivore. I shall bite you to death for saying such ridiculous things." Gray slanted eyes glared at the annoying herbivore, who wore an annoying smile on his face, angering him even more.

"Mate? Poor little birdie-chan, I think you're mistaken. You shouldn't go against fate. Tsunami-chan and I have quite a strong bond, not to mention..." Mukuro wore a proud smirk on his face. "I was the one who stole her first kiss." This brought an eerie silence. Each of the guardians looked like wolves, minus a heart-eyed Chrome, who once again could hear wedding bells ringing in her head. A clueless Ryohei descended upon the chuckling Mukuro like a predator on prey.

"Bite to death." Each member of the group muttered the perfect's favorite line. Finally, getting fed up with the direction things were going, Tsunami stomped her foot on the group, about to raise her voice. Then she felt something telling her to duck, and just in the nick of time, she rushed over to Chrome, and pulled her out of the way of a rain of black bullets. Yamamoto's reflexes seemed to kick in, defending with his sword, a glint in his eyes as he struck the attack effortlessly. "Looks like it got tired of waiting for us." Yamamoto wore a confident smirk on his face.

"T-Thank-you, Bossu!" Chrome blushed as she helped Tsunami off the ground.

"It was nothing." Tsunami accepted her hand. _'Not only was Dame-Tsuna gifted with the Sky X-Gloves, but she also has the famous Hyper Intuition. The more she awakens her past abilities, the more danger that will be out to get her. You have one long road ahead of you, Tsuna.'_ Reborn sat, his eyes on his student as she began to dust herself off.

"Nice job, Yamamoto!" Tsunami gave him a thumbs up, and a wide smile, which he returned with a grin of his own. This little scene didn't sit right with the others. The brunette felt a pair of arms draped around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Mou, Nee-chan, it makes me jealous any time you compliment baseball-brains over there. Tch, even in the future he gets the most attention." Lambo muttered that last sentence quietly to himself.

In that moment, the creature began to rain down more black bullets at the group. Yamamoto slashed them with his sword. Gokudera was using his bombs. Hibari used his tonfas to defend. Mukuro stood protectively in front of Chrome, using his trident. Lambo was help shielding Tsunami. It was then that Tsunami saw Ryohei punch one of the black bullets. Her eyes widened when on direct contact, it changed its form to some type of slippery substance. Ryohei's punch went straight through it.

The only ones who seemed to be able to defend themselves against the attack was Yamamoto with his sword. Gokudera's bombs could also land some damage.

"I see." Reborn nodded his head, standing on Tsunami's shoulder. "Everyone. Physical attacks are useless. You got that?"

"Got it/Roger!" replied the others, minus Hibari, who was using his tonfas flawlessly with high speed. All of sudden, his eyes widened once he saw he was trapped alone, surrounded by beautiful cherry blossoms.

"Oya, it seems this creature has some form of intelligence." Mukuro chuckled, eyes staring off into the direction Hibari was trapped in. The leaves on the large trees fluttered, dancing in the chiming wind, as they danced around him. Hibari staggered for second, but in a blink of an eye, he slammed his tonfa onto one of the Sakura trees surrounding him.

"That same annoying trick won't work on me twice in one day." muttered the head perfect in a deadly tone, shattering the illusion he was trapped in.

"Bravo, Birdie-chan! Kufufufu~ I must admit, I'm surprised you saw through it." Mukuro clapped his hands mockingly at Hibari's victory over the illusion, his attention bringing forth confusion and annoyance to Hibari, who, at that moment, wanted to do nothing but slam his tonfa into the other's face.

"Remain calm, Kyoya-dono." said Roll in a gentle voice.

"Ryohei, while hovering low, try to attack its main body. You should be able to land a hit." instructed Reborn.

"Extremely on it!" He began to charge forwards, ready to land an extreme straight punch, only to be caught off guard when the creature suddenly took off like jet, and disappeared right before his eyes.

A scream caught the group's attention. Looking behind them, they saw that Chrome had been hit with one of the sharp pointy spikes from the creature's long tail and electricity shot throughout her body. "Chrome!" called out Mukuro and Tsunami. The second tail shot right past the group's defense, aiming for Tsunami, but she was saved by Lambo, who took on the electric shot, a smirk on his face as it retracted its tail. "That won't work on me. So I'll send this right back- Ara, what's this? I can't move my body."

"I can't move mine either." Chrome groan.

"To be honest the attack itself wasn't that powerful, but I guess that wasn't the goal. Its side effect will prove to be quite an annoyance." Chrome tried to move her body again, but to no avail. "Not to mention that thing's got speed on its side. Gokudera, do you think you can try to slow it down?" Reborn asked the bomber, who nodded his head. With a confident smirk, the silverette took out some of his dynamite.

"Time to show off your role as the right hand man, brat." Uri remarked.

"Shut-up, you annoying old hag! Bombs away!" The creature was on high alert as it began to use its speed to maneuver around the sky, its wings shooting off like a jet as Gokudera began to aim bombs at it.

Uri watched the creature through Gokudera's eyes, noticing something about the Dark Halve. _'It's using a pattern.'_

"Gokudera, hold on, until I give you my mark." Stopping in his tracks, Gokudera decided to do what Uri wanted. This caused him to come to the same realization as her, green and ruby eyes following around the fast creature, waiting for their chance, when they spotted it.

"Now!" yelled Uri.

"I got it!" Using precise aim, Gokudera released his dynamite, hitting the target and creating a large smoke screen that shortly began to clear. When it did, they saw that not a scratch was made on the creature, despite it now hovering lower in the air than it was before.

"Nice work, Gokudera! Looks like the effect wore off just in time." Reborn smirked. Confusion was written in his green eyes, when suddenly he noticed sparkly purple like dust raining down in the air. Looking up, he saw a swarm of bats , circling from above the creature, immobilizing its movements.

"I'm just returning the favor." Chrome commented. Reborn turned to Ryohei.

"Now's your chance, Ryohei. Take out its wings first to give us an advantage." instructed Reborn, and once again, Ryohei charged forwards.

"Extreme Straight Punch!" Ryohei aimed for the creature's right wing, causing an agonizing howl to come from it, the wing falling apart under Ryohei and Kan's strength.

"Nice job, Ryohei!" Kan congratulated him, pumping her chibi fist into the air. Both of them had proud grins.

"This is our combined strength, Kan! In no time, we'll reach our goal." Ryohei replied to the Sun Spirit. She nodded her head.

"Hai! Burning/Extreme!"

"How annoying." Gokudera and Uri said bluntly.

But it seemed Chrome wasn't able to immobilize the tough creature for long. The creature broke free, with a vibrating howl that scattered the leaves of the trees. A black hole appeared before the creature, setting forth a swarm of smaller sized Dark Halves to attack the group. Hibari stood in front of them like a dangerous predator, both tonfas at of his side. "I'm tired of you all taking all the prey." He faced the swarm head on, sending a quick glare at the group that read: don't you dare try to interfere. Taking off with an elegant rush of speed, Hibari struck effortlessly at the swarm in his way, his tonfa leaking bloodlust and power.

"I think Hibari can handle this on his own. Maa, someone should take a picture of this momentous moment of Hibari giving others a hand." Yamamoto joked. Gokudera's threat fell on deaf ears. Tsunami sweat dropped as their usual one-sided argument began. A flash and the sound of a camera came from behind her. Looking back, she was shocked to see it came from Mukuro, a camera in his hand.

"A moment like this might never happen again. Kufufu~"

 _'Really?! At a time like this?!'_ Tsunami sweat dropped at their antics. She suddenly noticed how a thin wall of mist was forming, surrounding the group. It was making it hard for her to see Hibari. Everyone else was trapped with her. This caught the other's attention. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared beside Tsunami. She looked down to see that five year old Lambo had returned.

"M-Monster!" cried the young child, taking off into the mist.

"Ah! Lambo!" Tsunami called out to him as he disappeared into the mist, only to hear his loud crying once again, but coming from the opposite direction.

"Tsu-nee! The big scary pineapple guy showed Lambo scary images!" cried Lambo, hopping into Tsunami's arms, as he went over the words he just said.

 _'Lambo just returned from the future. So what scary pineapple guy is he talking...?'_ Tsunami slowly raised her head up, taking a look at Mukuro, who was glaring at the weeping child in her arms, as she connected the dots. _'Lambo might be crying because of the future version of Mukuro.'_ Releasing a sigh, Tsunami was now faced with another problem. What to do with Lambo? She didn't want the child to end up in harm's way.

"Leave it for later. Right now, we have figure out how to get out of this mist. You saw what happened to the cow when he ran into the mist. He appeared back here, but from an opposite direction. Looks like we're trapped inside." confirmed Reborn. Just then, the mist began to be filled with replicas of Dark Halves.

"C-Clones…!" exclaimed Gokudera, bombs in hand, but Tsunami's sensed something was off.

"No...These are not clones." Tsunami found herself saying, even though she had no proof, but something was telling her these were definitely not clones.

"Correct, my little Tsunami-chan." Mukuro smiled, purposely ticking off Gokudera. The Mist guardian called out to the small Spirited Guardian that was by his side. "At the moment, my power is low. Fukuro, your name was it. Lend me a hand." stated the heteromatic teen as the cup of tea the chibi spirit was drinking from disappeared from his hands.

 _'Where did the cup of tea come from?'_ Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsunami questioned.

"As you wish, my master!" He bowed, and transformed into a ball of light indigo flames, disappearing inside Mukuro. A bright burst of flames were brought forward, but quickly disappeared, only to show that Mukuro was now in his transformation.

Mukuro was dressed in a black, long-trench style military jacket. The inside was red. The entire jacket was lined in silver. The collar was dark indigo, matching the black and gray lapel and cuffs of each sleeve. On each shoulder were silver tassel pieces, while on the upper left breast of the jacket was a circular shaped demonic eye lined in silver. Attached to a silver chain that connected to a large gothic silver cross on the jacket was an indigo gem. There was a white collared dress shirt with a loose indigo tie, chains laced on the material, and an indigo diamond shaped gem at the bottom. Black, almost tight pants, with two silver gothic style belts hung down at his waist, a single belt on the right leg, and three belts on the left. Midnight blue boots had silver accenting chains. Lastly, he had black leather gloves on his hands.

"Kufufu, so this is how it feels." Flames burst from his hands as a repaired trident appeared in his hands. "Let get to work, shall we?" The group watched as Mukuro tapped his trident on the ground, the kanji symbol in his eyes changed. Creating replicas of ice mirrors that quickly turned into sharp ice shards that attacked each replica Dark Halve. Mukuro scanned the mist, and he smirked.

"Found it." He tapped his trident on the ground again, eyes looking to the far right. A burst of flames came from the ground, and they heard a screeching howl. The mist that surrounded them cleared up.

"Nice job, Mukuro!" Tsunami congratulated him. Chrome was standing by her side, clapping her hands. An arrogant smirk appeared on his face. Mukuro flipped his hair.

"Oya, Tsunami-chan, how about you reward me with a kiss-" Mukuro barely had time to dodge a bullet, almost getting stuck in the tree behind him.

"Yamamoto cut off those annoying tails of his while it's still distracted." instructed Reborn, gun Leon in his hand, ignoring the fuming piece of fruit that was glaring at him.

"Got it!" Yamamoto smirked, water bursting from his feet. He sped past the creature, cutting off its tail. This angered it more, taking off higher in the Sky with its one wing.

"Ah, Hibari-san. There you go- Ack!" Tsunami was speechless as she noticed the large pile of small defeated Dark Halves that lied on the ground before the head perfect, taking a step back. "W-What a beast." muttered Tsunami.

"And that not even the half of it." Gokudera muttered regretfully, standing by his hime's side.

"Even in the first generation, the Cloud was frighteningly strong. If I remember correctly, he was able to take out an entire army on his own. His reincarnation will be no different. Heck, he just might prove to be even stronger than the first." Uri informed Gokudera and Tsunami, who could do nothing but stand in awe at the skylark's past life reputation. _'How truly frightening.'_ thought the two, plus Natsu.

"Heads up you two. Seems like it's about to reveal the final trump card." Reborn said. This got the two teens', along with the rest, attention. Looking up in the sky, they saw the vivid angry eyes of the creature. It released a loud howl, making the group cover their ears. The sound echoed throughout the entire school.

"The presence in the air has changed." Both Tsunami and Natsu recited in union, Tsunami eyes narrowed in shaped and form. The othesr noticed the change in brunette, seeing the looking her eyes were different from before, as they were serious, fierce, yet calm and unreadable. As in a blink of an eyes, Tsunami, using her new gloves and flames thrust herself in the air using her flames.

"It's coming." Tsunami could sense the strong dark energy that was building up inside its body. Hand moving into position, she sensed that the dark energy was reaching its peak, and it shot itself at Tsunami, who was blocking the attack with both of her bare hands, but from the look on her face, you could tell it was quite a struggle to keep the powerful large blast at bay.

"Hime/Tsuna/Tsunami/Bossu!" called the Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome and Ryohei.

"Damn, I don't think she can keep that powerful hit at bay for long." Uri growled. Gokudera reached for some dynamite.

"I don't think you should do that. Just sit back and watch. She's stronger than she looks." Mukuro spoke up, eyes on Tsunami and wearing a smirk on his face.

"It's Tsunami's job to wrap things up here." Reborn commented. Hibari remained silent. His eyes were on the herbivore, watching the struggle in her eyes soon relax.

"Hang in there, Master!" cheered Natsu. Tsunami began to concentrate. The small orange glow that came from the palm of her hands suddenly began to shine brighter than it was before, creating a huge glow of light that made Tsunami look as if she was the shining sun in the dark sky.

 _'I made it this far, despite how weak I am. '_

 _'Finally, I have precious people that I wish to protect.'_

 _'I'm a coward, who wished for strength to protect those who I cherish.'_

In the darkness, a faint hint of a smile showed on a figure's face, sensing the strong emotion that was coming from her reincarnation's heart. "Take flight, young Sky Goddess. This is the beginning of your journey." murmured a voice. The group stared in awe at the strong figure, who was once so shy, fragile, and weak. Standing so strong in the sky, and holding her own.

"I refuse to allow this darkness to stand in my way! So…MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Tsunami, as this made all of the spirited Guardians freeze, their eyes widening."F-First...Sky Goddess?" The glimpse of the glowing figure appeared in their heads for a short second.

"I can't believe it. She's not just countering the attack head on, she's purifying it." The others could detect the awe laced in the Cloud Spirit's voice, as her words were soon proven to be right. Tsunami pushed the purified attack right back at the Dark Halve. A bright light went up in the sky upon the hit and the Dark Halve was encased in this bright light. The sky suddenly became a golden yellow.

The sky was filled with purified Dark Halves, the crimson moon soon replaced with the dawn of the sun, creating this beautiful image as if it came from a painting. White fluttering angel wings filled the sky as white feathers rained down.

"T-Tenshi. . ." Gokudera found himself murmuring, as he stared at the young woman who he vowed to protect for the rest of his life. In that moment, when he caught a glimpse of the fond smile that appeared on her face, she looked as if she was an angel. He felt almost as if he could stretch his hand out, but he was afraid it would turn out to be nothing but a dream.

"Pretty!" Lambo founded himself in awe as various white feathers floating down from the sky.

"She is something else, isn't she…?" Yamamoto smiled, eyes resting on the warm glowing figure. She was certainly unlike anything they ever encountered.

* * *

"Oya, that was certainly a surprising change of events." All eyes, minus a blushing half Mist, and a confused looking Sun Guardian, were aimed at the two figures. Well, mainly at one, seeing how a certainly enemy-turned-good had his arms wrapped around a certain clueless brown bunny. They were finally back in their regular clothes, each of their Spirit Guardians floating by their sides.

"Mukuro, please let me go- Huh?" Tsunami suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. The arms that were hugging her close abruptly let go. Tsunami took a glimpse at Mukuro, only to be surprised at the frightened expression he was wearing.

"That presence...It could only belong to _her_." This definitely made Tsunami feel uneasy. Just then, a chain wrapped itself around Mukuro's ankle, the giggling voice of a woman in the distance.

"I found you, Mukuro- _chan~_ "

"Ah! It's Elena-nee-sama!" Chrome was wearing a smile as the footsteps of a person grew closer. The fear on Mukuro's face grew stronger and he was about to make run for it when another chain wrapped around his other foot, bringing him crashing face first into the ground. Out of the shadows, a familiar blonde appeared.

"It's her!" Tsunami needed no time to remember who the blonde beauty was. Her looks could rival that of a model's, after all. The blond had a smile on her face and she waved at the rest of the teens, using the chains to drag Mukuro over.

"Ciao, everyone! I'm just here to pick up a certain group of misbehaved children that need to be punished. Ain't that right, Mukuro- _chan~_?" That added affection of suffix sent a cold shiver through the group, the wide lovely smile on her face making it worse.

Adding to that fact, dragged behind her were three other figures. They were the group Tsunami's team were facing earlier. All of them seemed to be unconscious, and Mukuro continued to desperately try and escape the woman's wrath, but to no avail, as the chain was tugged more harshly. "Let me just say sorry for the trouble these precious children have caused. Don't worry. I'll make sure to give them a punishment that they will never forget. Right, Mukuro-chan~?" She giggled, striking fear in the teens who were watching innocently. With one punch, she knocked Mukuro unconscious.

"Let's go, Chrome-dear! Deamon has been worried all day about your sudden disappearance. Let's return home, so he can finally calm down. The castle is in a hot mess at the moment. It was nice meeting you wonderful children again~!" The woman mindlessly dragged the chained children behind her. Chrome made her way in front of Tsunami and bowed. She smiled at the brunette.

"Thank you, Bossu. For everything." The smile on her face made Tsunami flush, thinking about how cute Chrome looked. She was relieved to see that most of the pain and suffering in her heart disappeared. Watching the teen happily follow the blonde, something hit her.

"W-Wait! N-Nee-sama?!" And if that wasn't enough, her entire body was suddenly in pain. She dropped to her knees as she cried out to Reborn, who simply took a seat on her back, as she lay on the ground. "R-Reborn! Why do I hurt all over! Itte! My body hurt!" cried Tsunami.

Gokudera didn't waste a second, and he was by her side, followed by Yamamoto and Ryohei. Suddenly, she was in Hibari's arms. The skylark walked straight past the group, who was caught by surprise at his boldness. Well, two of them.

"Ah, don't forget about, Fuuta. He's still resting." Reborn was now resting in the brunette's arms. Hibari was holding Tsunami bridal style. Natsu, unable to worry about her, was having the life hugged out of her by a certain Cloud Spirit.

"Oh, how I have missed you so, Natsu!" gushed Roll, ignoring the pissed off look that was plastered on Uri's face.

"Oi! Roll, let go of Natsu!" yelled the ticked off Storm Spirited, but was simply ignored as Roll began to fly off, following after her master with a passed out Natsu still in her arms.

"Oi don't leave Lambo-san behind!" shouted the irritated five year old.

"Then hurry up, Young Master, if you wish to not be left behind."

"Oi, get back here!" Uri exclaimed, followed by a loud shout from Gokudera, who was yelling after the group, before following. Both were demanding to have their precious sky back.

"Hahah! Looks like the fun never stops with Tsuna around!" Yamamoto laughed, Ryohei agreeing, and they followed the group, heading back to Namimori. The long day finally came to an end.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

A certain head perfect yawned, resting on the roof of the school. A yellow bird flew in beside his head. Sticking a finger out, the small canary rested on the appendage. "Hibari. Hibari." The head perfect directed his glance up towards a sky. A familiar brunette interrupted his thoughts. "Sawada Tsunami. . ."

The baseball field was livelier today. The baseball tournament between Namichuu and their rival was playing. Yamamoto was up to bat, the pitcher pitches, and with one swing, the ball was out of the park! "All right!" Yamamoto cheered. He began to run around the bases. The crowd cheered loudly, especially the large section of Yamamoto's fan girls.

"Great job, Yamamoto!" Tsunami cheered, smiling happily at her friend, dressed in the blue jersey style t-shirt, and black jeans, the number 80 on her shirt.

"You're amazing, Yamamoto-kun!" cheered Kyokyo. Sitting beside her was Haru.

"Totally! An extra-large gorgeous home run!"

"Gyahahaha! It's all thanks to Lambo-san!" Lambo laughed obnoxiously, his Spirit Guardian at his side, watching the match in boredom.

"Go! Go! Go Yamamoto!" cheered Natsu along with Jirou. Kojirou chose to just watch the match, complimenting Yamamoto whenever he made a good play.

"Geez, what is the other team doing against someone like Yamamoto?" Gokudera said blankly, resting his chin in his palm as he stared at the game.

"Huh?" Tsuna tilted her head. Suddenly, Gokudera stood on his feet.

"If you guys don't get your crap together, I'm going to start a riot over here!" Gokudera yelled, holding up a large amount of dynamite.

"Oi you heard the brat! Get your crap together!" yelled Uri, wearing a referee uniform, blowing a whistle.

 _'Just what type pep talk is that!?'_ Tsunami exclaimed to herself, shaking her head at the two.

"Hey guys, calm down. There are better things to do when you watch sports." Ryohei tried to be the mediator, Kan resting on his shoulder.

"Onii-san…" Tsuna looked amazed to see her upperclassman jumping in. Ryohei stood up and took a deep breath in; he cupped his hands to megaphone his voice and yelled.

"Stop playing baseball. Join the Boxing Club instead!" Ryohei yelled.

"Your spirit needs more burning passion!" called out Kan.

"I should've seen this coming!" Tsunami face palmed.

"Geez, Onii-chan." Kyoko sighed.

"Hahii, he's always so motivated, and filled with spirit."

"Really annoying if you asked me." Hana said in a dull tone. "Oi, Yamamoto, wrap this up so I go home and watch my drama!"

"Just why are you here?" Tsunami felt a headache coming on.

"Oh no, watch out, Tsuna-nee!" Futa warned. Everyone looked confused, but it didn't take much to realize there was a baseball was heading straight for Tsunami's head.

"Hiee!" Tsuna held her head and ducked down, but the ball was caught in a black baseball mitten.

"Nice catch, Reborn!" complimented Uri. Reborn just smirked.

"Mada Mada Dane."

"This is baseball! Not tennis!" shouted Tsunami, before taking notice of the person sitting beside her tutor. "Oh, Bianchi!"

"Aneki…" Gokudera mumbled.

"I brought lunch." Bianchi took out a lunch box. In that moment, Gokudera toppled over in pain.

"Still the same. Poor Gokudera-kun." Tsunami shook her head sadly at her friend's misfortune.

"Bianchi-san, what do we have today?" Haru asked.

"Special food basted with love." Bianchi took off the lid. Natsu was still traumatized from her last experience with Bianchi cooking, and her face turned blue.

"Hang in there, Natsu!" Jirou held the pale spirit in his arms.

"I made something too…but it's full of love for Tsuna-chan!" A large box sat on Haru's lap. She hugged Tsunami's arm.

"Umm...Haru..." Tsunami was at a loss for words to say.

"Maa, I also made lunch for Tsu-chan. I got a list of all her favorites from Nana-san!" Kyoko smiled, hugging the other side of Tsunami's arm, presenting a piece of fried eggs to Tsunami.

"Quite a harem you have on your hands, Tsuna." muttered Hana. Tsunami was blissful allowing Kyoko to feed her, seeing how the orange haired woman had all of Tsunami's favorites. Sparkly with pure happniess, she turned to Haru, who took out another box filled with all of Tsunami's favorite desserts. Tsunami blissfully allowed herself to be surrounded by the girls, enjoying the delicious food she was being offered and fed.

The brunet looked up like chipmunk with stuffed cheeks. Fuuta giggled, catching Tsunami's attention, swallowing down her food before opening her mouth. "What's wrong, Futa?" Tsunami asked. Fuuta did nothing but smile.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to be back home." The smile lit on Fuuta's face, making all three girls blush, cooing at the younger boy's cuteness.

"Fuuta…" Tsuna was amazed to see the happiness in Fuuta's eyes. The smile was showing his true feelings. "I'm glad to have you back home." Tsuna smiled warmly at the boy, whose face flushed a bright red. A smirk made its way onto Hana's face.

"Hohoho, what a seductress you are, Tsuna. Even little children are involved now."

"Hana! I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" Tsunami exclaimed with puffed cheeks, making the brunette chuckle. The crowd cheered once again as Yamamoto scored another big hit, throwing a thumbs up in Tsunami's direction. Feeling something settle in her lap, Tsunami looked down and saw it was Reborn.

"So, Dame-Tsunami, are you happy?" asked the infant. Brown warm eyes looked up and spotted a yellow canary. Thinking back to all that happened in these recent months, a bright smile overcame her face as the sunlight hit her directly.

"Hai. I'm happy."

.

.

.

.

 _"Thank-you Kami-sama. For finally answering my prayer."_

 **End of Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	27. The Luxury Cruise Trip!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone did you all missed me? Well, I hope you all did. At first I deleted this chapter, as this is the new beta version of it. So I hope you all enjoy~!**

 **Tsunami: We really missed you all, but Reborn, why am I dressed as Sailor Moon!**

 **Reborn: Dame Tsunami using your Dying Will, purity the world with love and justice, while fighting alongside with your Guardians.**

 **Hibari: Hn.**

 **Gokudera: Hime I'm so happy to be reunited with you again!**

 **Yamamoto: Haha! Gokudera what about everyone else!**

 **Gokudera: Don't care!**

 **Ryohei: Extreme!**

 **Chrome: Bossu makes a kawaii magical girl.**

 **Mukuro: She surely does, my dear Chrome. Usagi-chan how about I be your Tuxedo Kamen-**

 **Guardians (minus Chrome) and Reborn: Hell No!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Enjoy the story~!**

 **Beta by: ObessesiveLady, just like most of my chapters, except for ch.26 and a few of my early ones, is beta by her**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **The Luxury Cruise Trip!**

In the bright early hours in the morning, the mailman slotted a few packages into the mailbox of the Sawada household and continued on his merry way on his bicycle. A few minutes later, Sawada Nana exited the house, smiling and humming under her breath, as per usual. She took out the envelopes, shuffling through them mindlessly, until a fancy text on one of the letters caught her eye. "Hm?" She opened the envelope and took out the letter, quickly reading through it. "Ah!" Her smile brightened as she read each line, looking more and more excited second by second.

Back inside the house in her bedroom, Tsunami was deeply engrossed in the interesting anime fight that was on her T.V. Apparently, the show was about a young woman, who was once a princess, going on a journey with six males. Natsu was just as absorbed into the show, her little mouth open in awe. The brunette absentmindedly passed the bag of chips on her lap over to Reborn, who was sitting at Tsunami's side, riveted eyes on the screen.

The trio ignored the noisy children, who were playing tag in the brunette's room. Just as Tsunami was about to stuff more chips into her mouth, the door to her bedroom burst open and the teen's eyes were forced to look away from the screen. Natsu whined slightly when Tsunami reached for the remote and put the show on pause.

"Tsu-chan! Kaa-san did it!" Tsunami was blinded by the sight of her mother glowing radiantly, much to the brunette's confusion. Wondering just what her mother was referring to, she chewed and gulped down the chips before putting some more into her mouth, while her mother continued to squeal like a young girl as she held an envelope in her hand.

"Listen Tsu-chan! We won!" Nana waved the envelope happily in Tsunami's face.

"Won exactly what?" Tsunami asked, holding the bag up to Natsu for her to reach in and grab the smaller salty chips, before continuing eating. "The prize from the magazine contest I was telling you about, silly! It's a boat trip to an island!" Nana squealed.

"Oh. Wow, Kaa-san!" A smile finally broke on Tsunami's face, looking happy for her mother's achievement. She was thrilled to see the older brunette smiling again, remembering how worried her mother was about her during the fiasco with Mukuro a week ago. Tsunami and the others had returned home late at night, and the moment she walked through the doorway, she was engulfed in a tight hug. Nana looked relieved when she saw her but quickly began to worry over her. She shot questions rapidly as she secretly scanned her over for any signs of injuries.

Reborn quickly came up with an excuse that only Tsunami's mother could believe, saving the day, or rather, the night. Nana smiled in a relieved manner before saying that she made a feast tonight. It was a good thing too, since they were all famished after the fight, not to mention they wanted to celebrate a family member coming back home.

That was when Tsunami remembered something about herself. "But wait, I get seasick, remember?" Tsunami deadpanned. "It's okay. You've only ridden on a small ship but this is a luxury liner!" Nana smiled, in hopes of cheering her daughter up, Reborn calmly took a sip of his espresso as he continued to watch the mother and daughter duo converse.

"Imagine it as a giant hotel, floating on the oceanic floors!" For some odd reason, her words were transforming into an image behind her, while the brown-haired teen sweatdropped at her mother's use of words. "R-Really…"

"Mou, just think of it, Tsu-chan! It's probably got huge rooms, cushy beds… even the food will be top class. I'm sure they'll serve thick steaks. Let's not forget all of the world class desserts!" Nana reeled Tsunami in once she mentioned dessert. Big stars sparkled in the brunette's eyes as drool ran down the side of her mouth, imagining the table filled with various sparkly, delicious desserts.

"They have a pool, casino, and a concert hall too!" Nana continued to list off the attractions. "And then we'll be arriving in the paradise in the south! The tropical sun will wash away all the bad stuff in our lives! Maa, I can't wait!" A chibi version of Nana squealed, causing Tsunami, along with Natsu, to sweatdrop at the woman.

"And it's a trip for two. Meaning Tsu-chan and I can finally have some mother and daughter bonding time. So, how about we make a trip at the spa, and maybe a little shopping, ne?" Nana tilted her head to a side, eyes closed with a smile on her face. Tsunami wondered just how she could refuse after seeing such a blindingly pure sight, and she released a sigh, smiling softly at her mother.

"Hai. Hai. But wait... What are we going to do with Lambo and everyone else?" Tsunami brought up the issue of the extra house guests they have in their house now. "No need to worry." Both pairs of large brown eyes turned to the infant's direction, who sat in his little personal chair, a smirk on his face.

Once again, Tsunami's bedroom door slammed open, and appearing in the doorway was Bianchi. "If you're talking about the kids, I'll watch them." Tsunami was wearing a wide-eyed expression as Bianchi announced this.

"Oh, you will, Bianchi-chan?" Nana asked, and Fuuta adorably poked his head in and chimed, "I'll watch the house too!"

"It's good to have some quality mother and daughter bonding time once in a while. Enjoy yourselves." If the shock wasn't worse before, it definitely was now. Nana spun around, taking in Reborn's words. "Really? That'd be great! Thank you, Reborn-chan!" Nana smiled.

 _'Oi, oi, oi! Something is definitely not right here!'_ Tsunami screamed inside her head, having the feeling that something was up. "I wonder how long it has been since we've been on a trip together, right, Tsu-chan? It will so much fun!" Nana wrapped the younger and shorter brunette in tight hug. She continued to chatter away at all of the future fun mother and daughter activities the two could do together.

Pushing her thoughts far back in her head once she saw the beam on her mother, Tsunami lips curled into a soft smile. _'Maa, it might not be so bad.'_ Of course, she missed the smirk that the infant wore, eyes hiding in the shadow of his fedora. Natsu continued to stuff her mouth with snacks adorably.

* * *

The very next day, the two were standing in front of their house. Nana was wearing a white blouse with a light pink jacket and a knee length skirt of a darker pink shades paired with wedge heels. A suitcase rested near her feet, and she was clutching a purse. Standing beside her was Tsunami. Dressed in a pair of green cargo capris, along with a long green and yellow shirt held up by thin straps, she looked completely casual. Natsu was resting on her head as usual, as the group waved at the rest of the family members.

"Okay, we're off. You guys are in charge!" Nana announced. Tsunami could not, for some reason, get rid of that nagging feeling in the back of her head, warning her of trouble, before her mother grabbed her hand to get to the harbor.

They had made it just in time, as only a few minutes after they had gotten onto the boat, an announcement was made and the boat began its course towards south. "Wow, look at this place, Master!" Natsu exclaimed with an awed look on her chubby face, Tsunami herself in the same state as she looked around the interior of the ship. "Is this really a ship?"

"It truly is first rate. Ahh, Mama can feel her heart racing! How exquisite!" Nana gushed happily. They wandered down the plush red carpet, looking for their room. Once they went inside their room, they 'ooh'-ed and 'aah'-ed, as the large spacious room was high class and fit for a lady or a princess. The theme was a soft pink, white and an elegant gold. Tsunami immediately flopped down onto the pink and white bed, Natsu happily bouncing on the soft mattress beside her.

"Fluffy! Soft~!" Natsu chanted as she flew through the air with a shriek. Tsunami giggled at the spirit's actions, as she relaxed on the soft mattress that felt like a piece of heaven. "This might just be an awesome trip." ' _I can finally relax, without worrying about Lambo causing trouble, Bianchi trying to poison me, or Reborn torturing me with his Spartan lessons.'_

"Ne, Tsu-chan let's grab something to eat!" Nana suggested. Tsunami and Natsu shot straight up, large blinking stars in their eyes, mind on two things. "Steak! Dessert! Let's eat!" Nana simply chuckled at her daughter's expression, as she finished putting her clothes in the dresser.

Once they went to the fancy main dining room, Nana addressed to the waiter standing near the large double doors. "We're in Room 227. The last name is Sawada." With a simple nod and a bow, the main escorted them to their table, which was filled with a large amount of mouthwatering food to the brink. Drool escaped from Tsunami's mouth as she eyed all of her favorites.

"Tsuna, drooling openly is quite unladylike." Nana smiled behind her hand, as the two of them sat down at their table. Digging into the food, a moan escaped each person's mouth at the taste of heavenly food. "Delicious~!" Tsunami missed the slightly puzzled look on Nana's face as she searched around, thinking that she had just heard an extra voice, even though it was just her and Tsunami at the table. She shrugged her shoulders before starting to eat once again.

"This cake is so delicious, Master. The texture is soft and moist that it almost melts in your mouth." Natsu had stuffed a whole slice of cake in her mouth. Tsunami's cheeks were puffed comically, as she chewed the delicious chocolate cake that was on her plate.

"Mmm, Lambo-kun loves cake!" A babyish voice shouted. Tsunami nodded her head along, agreeing with the strangely familiar voice. "Maa, I love cake too!" Tsunami joyfully replied. However, in a split second, when Tsunami registered the voice, both she and Natsu looked to their right side with robotic stiff movements. Both of them nearly got a heart attack when they saw who was stuffing their mouth.

"L-L-L-L-Lambo/Lambo-kun!" The two exclaimed, pointing a shaky finger in the child's direction. "Mama, more cake please!" The child simply replied, as if his presence on the boat was no big deal. "Huh, Lambo-kun? What are you doing here?" Nana sweetly asked the child.

Tsunami was wondering the same thing, and when she looked back at her plate, she saw that some of her food was missing. A chill ran down her spine when a familiar voice began to speak, "That stupid cow… he started crying once he noticed you two were gone."

"B-B-B-B-Bianchi/Bianchi-san!" The two exclaimed once again, eyes landing on the bored yet annoyed face of Gokudera's older sister. "Why are you here too?" Tsunami asked, causing Bianchi to release a sigh. "Well, when I said that you and Mama weren't coming back... She started crying too." Appearing by Bianchi's side was I-pin.

"I-pin is here too!"

"Maa, it's more fun when everyone is together, Tsuna!" Another person laughed, making Tsunami spit out all the water she had been drinking a moment ago. The guilty person this time was Yamamoto, who was casually eating steak. "Haru thinks so too." And it looks like he wasn't alone. "So we all came along!" And there was one more added.

"Yamamoto... Haru... and even Fuuta!" exclaimed Tsunami. _'Maa, something was nagging me about this trip. I should've seen it coming.'_ She sighed mentally.

"Yo! Natsu!" Jirou greeted the little Sky, Kojirou simply giving her a bow, as she happily greeted the two. "Sempai, it was so boring without you around." Floating lazily in the air was the Lightning Spirit. "Plus..." He took a look at Lambo, sighing. "Master is once again a cry-baby."

"This is pretty awesome! I'd never been on such a huge ship before." Yamamoto admitted, eating some sushi. "Haru once have gone on one with her family, but being with Tsuna-chan makes it more special. Say ahh, Tsuna-chan!" Haru tried to feed Tsunami some food.

Hesitating, Tsunami allowed herself to be feed, in fear of Haru pouting or crying. The slightly taller brunette blushed, shojo sparkles appearing behind her. "Maa, this makes Haru feel like we're almost on honeymoon." Her blush turned darker, oblivious to how Tsunami lost a little color.

 _'Oi, she does know I'm a girl... right?'_ Tsunami couldn't help but ask herself, as Haru was off in her own dreamland. She was imagining both Tsunami and her laughing happily as they held hands. They were both wearing white sundresses as they searched for sea shells on the cost side of the beach. The scene quickly changed to them walking slowly on the beach as the sun began to set. Tsunami – for some odd reason – was confessing her extreme love, causing Haru's heart to race, and the big climax of the scene had the two leaning in for a grand k-

"HEY! This isn't that type of a fanfiction!" Tsunami shouted, while Haru fainted happily to the ground. "Hmm, so her true intentions have finally been revealed. This competition finally has some surprising twist." Bianchi smirked lightly, taking more bites out of her food.

"Just how did you guys get here?" Tsunami kindly decided to leave the squealing Haru hugging her arm alone, asking the question that had been on her mind. "The kid asked us if we all wanted to go together." Yamamoto answered her question with a smile.

Tsunami's head hit the table with a thunk, the image of Reborn appearing in the background. "Of course it would be Reborn to set this up." She quickly realized something, as her head shot up from the table. "Wait if you're here, then shouldn't Gokudera be here as well?" Tsunami turned her head left and right to search for him.

"I thought of finding him, but he wasn't around. Neither was Uri." Yamamoto took another bite, continuing after swallowing down his food. "I left a message on his phone telling him where to meet us, but he never showed up." Hearing this, Tsunami felt a little worried about the bomber's well-being.

"Also the kid told me he tried inviting Sasagawa and Ryohei-sempai, but they were already gone on their own family trip." Tsunami nodded her head as she heard that, wishing the sibling had a good time.

"He also tried inviting Kurokawa, but she refuse to spend her precious free time around _'such annoying kids'_." Hearing this, Lambo instantly popped in Tsunami's head, and she knew Hana definitely could not stand the young child. _'Only Hana could come up with a reason like that.'_

"Sorry, you must've been lonely without us!" Nana smiled, only to have Lambo puff out his chest pridefully. "Lambo-san is a big boy!"

 _'Then what are you doing here?!'_ Tsunami shouted within her mind, despite the calm look on her face as she listened to the spirits chattering happily. "So does this mean everyone's here?" Nana asked. Once again, that bad feeling returned and Tsunami noticed the main star was missing. She searched around the area, but the only thing she spotted were, tables in the room, people and families enjoying themselves, guards, an undressed infant standing on a tall platform while holding a vase, more guards and – wait a minute. Large doe eyes zoomed back over again.

"Reconnaissance." That was the only thing he said as an explanation.

"Wear some clothes!" Tsunami yelled, fingers running through her hair in a frustrated manner. "How did you guys even get on board?"

"From the front. We defeated the guards, fair and square." Reborn hopped down. Tsunami suddenly saw the image of Reborn delivering a kick to one of the guards while Bianchi brought down her hand on a vital nerve of the back of another guard's neck, both of them on the ground unconscious, before signaling others to board the boat once the coast was clear.

Knowing that was probably how it went, Tsunami sunk to her knees and hugged them, a dark grey storm cloud hovering above her. _'Why me, oh Kami-sama?!'_ "Wait if you defeated them, then that means they must be after you..!"

Right on cue, a bunch of guards entered the room, huffing and panting. Searching the room, one of them walked up to Tsunami. "We deeply apologize for the disruption, but have you seen any strange children around here?" one of the guards asked. "N-N-No, I haven't seen anything!" Tsunami was sweating bullets, as the man accepted her answer.

"I see. Guess they're not here." They turned around, while Tsunami looked back at the table only to see her mother mindlessly eating her food, the others suddenly missing. "They're hiding under the table, Master." Natsu informed. Tsunami raised up the tablecloth, meeting face to face with Reborn and the others. "They're looking for you!" _'Why do it feel like I'm hiding fugitives!?'_ Tsunami couldn't help but think, shaking her head at the group.

"Tsuna-chan, forgive Haru! Haru wasn't able to stop Bianchi-san and Reborn-chan's violence." Haru apologised. "It's okay, Haru. All is forgiven when you do it for love." Bianchi casually said, causing Tsunami to once again sweat-drop.

 _'Again... I'm a girl. And just how does that make any sense?!'_ Feeling a warm hand settled upon her head, Tsunami found it belong to Yamamoto. "Maa, calm down, Tsuna. A little hide and seek sounds like fun, don't you think?"

"No. No, it does not," were the words Tsunami wanted to say, but kept them to herself. "This is bad." Tsunami turned her head over to Reborn, who, by the way, haven't still put on any clothes. _'Seriously, put some clothes on!'_

"If we're discovered, all of us, including Tsunami and Mama, will get tossed out at some random location." Reborn brought up their grave situation as if it was no big deal. "Wh-What about the island in the south?!" Tsunami cried out.

"No need to worry. We'll pull it off. We want a peaceful vocation as well. Right, Reborn?" Bianchi began to imagine Reborn and herself in the beach, the breeze brushing against Bianchi's white sundress as they gazed at each other romantically.

"Bianchi, you're really starting to worry me," Tsunami deadpanned, as Bianchi happily cuddled Reborn. "Don't worry. We'll get rid of all the guards." Reborn stated, somehow getting out of Bianchi's vice-like hold and holding Leon-gun, while Bianchi, Lambo, and I-pin got in a fighting stance behind him.

"My life is doomed with these people in it." Tsunami murmured. A mini cloud rained above her head. "Don't worry, we're on your side, everyone!" Jirou cheered. "You have nothing to worry about!" Tsunami pouted at the gang of the tiny spirits, who were invisible to almost everyone.

"Master, Natsu is sensing that you're feeling greatly aggravated. Here, try some cake to relax yourself." The sweet little spirit, who Tsunami now dubbed as her own personal angel, served her master a piece of the dessert. "Thank you, Natsu!" Tsunami downed the whole cake in a second, before hugging the spirit to her cheek, as crocodile tears streamed down her face.

"Let's go!" With Reborn's prompting, they all got separated and ran away. "W-Wait!" Tsunami tried to stop them. "Oh, so we're playing a game of tag or something, Tsuna?" Yamamoto simply ruffled the short, unruly, locks of brown hair. He was oblivious to the miserable expression that was on her face. "Should I hide too?" Fuuta asked adorably.

"Hmm, this game should turn quite interesting within such a large ship." The more serious half of the twin Rain spirits mused. At this, Tsunami hung her head down dejectedly. "I hate my life." Tsunami whimpered.

"Maa, I'm so happy to see everyone having a great time. It's always a lot more fun when we're all together!" Nana smiled as she clasped her hands together. "It's always chaos!" Tsunami cried, wondering what she was going to do. Unknown to the group, located somewhere on the huge ship, a certain someone had also snuck aboard. A kettle of water boiled beside him in the dark. Lying on top of his head, a tiny figure snored away peacefully.

* * *

Running down one of the luxury hall of the ship was Tsunami, along with Yamamoto, Haru, and Fuuta. They were all stuck in the silly game of tag, trying to locate the others, who scattered off all of a sudden. "Mou, where could they go run off to?" Tsunami sighed, carefully keeping her head balanced so Natsu wouldn't fall down from her place on top her head.

"Everyone has really high 'Hide-and-Seek' rankings. So I don't think we'll be able to find them easily." Fuuta informed them, Natsu looking at him dazedly. "Wow, even in games, people have high rankings."

"Not to forget, they are all experts in this field. Finding them definitely won't be easy." Flying on the left side of Yamamoto, Kojirou replied. "Maa, what a fun challenge." Yamamoto and Jirou replied simultaneously. They were probably the one of the few who were excited for the childish game.

The group suddenly came upon the end of the corridor, where it branched into four halls. "It's best to separate to cover more ground. I'll go this way." Yamamoto pointed north. "Haru will go this way." Haru pointed south. "Okay. I'm counting on you. If you catch them, just lead them to my room." Tsunami instructed them.

"Hai! Haru will put her life on line in her mission for Tsuna-chan!" Haru exclaimed excitedly with a fist pump, before running off. "I've been good at tag since I was little. So just leave it to me, Tsuna!" Yamamoto went on his way. "If we don't find them soon..." Tsunami didn't even want to think about the consequences in store if that ever happened. "Let's go, Fuuta." Just as she was about to reach for his hand, a loud scream echoed down the hall.

Tsunami whipped her head towards the direction where the scream seemed to originate from. She quickly took off running with Fuuta beside. She squeezed through the large crowd of people, only to be greeted with a surprising sight.

"F-Future I-Pin!" Tsunami exclaimed. Before their eyes was the future version of I-pin, who, as soon as she heard the familiar voice of Tsunami, came running over to her. She quickly wrapped the brunette in a tight hug. "Tsuna-nee! I 'm so happy to see you!" The happy teen cheerily spoke, oblivious to the cautious looks the people in the room were giving her.

"Adult I-pin? I-pin is really pretty when she's older." Fuuta complimented, while Tsunami put the pieces of what must have happened together. "Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka..." Tsunami imagined the two running around wildly while Lambo had his bazooka in hand, pointed towards I-pin. She was able to picture him tripping over thin air, his face hitting the floor, while the bazooka flew and hit I-pin, bringing them to the current predicament.

"Ah! Where am I? I have to get back to work soon!" It seems I-pin finally took notice of her surroundings, searching around frantically. Tsunami, meanwhile, began to feel uneasy with the stares she was receiving from the people in the room. "If I don't hurry, the ramen for Kawahira-san will be spoilt." I-pin looked distressed, eyes on her wristwatch.

"Umm… ano... I-Pin, just for now, please follow me." Tsunami said in a rush, grabbing the girl's wrist, Fuuta following right behind, as they dashed down the hall. "Master, this seems kinda fun!" Natsu said. _'Trust me Natsu, it isn't.'_ Tsunami thought, as they soon made it to her room.

"Sorry I-Pin, but please just stay here for a while." Tsunami pleaded, before she and Fuuta made their way out the door. I-Pin tilted her head to a side, confused at what was going on before taking a good look at the room. A fond smile made its way to her face. "Maa, brings back fun memories."

* * *

Elsewhere, Haru walked into a wide room, filled with a large bar, where several grown-ups were. It gave off a mature feeling to the young brunette. She scanned the room, seeing only adults, before her eyes rested up a tousled black-haired person. A margarita glass was in his hand as he brought it up to his lips.

"This must be fresh milk, barkeep." The figure raised his eyes over to the bar keeper. "Hmm, Haru is sensing as if she met this person before." Haru continued to stare at the teen, not knowing her feet began to make its way over to him, as her vision of him got bigger. Noticing a presence behind, the figure looked back and smiled. "Ah, if it isn't Haru-nee. Lovely as ever, I see."

"Hahii! How does this strange man know Haru?!" The brunette exclaimed, taking a wary step back as the person stood up and came towards her way. "Would you like a glass, as well?" He offered, going closer despite the suspicious looks Haru was throwing at him. Just as he was going to offer his glass once again, Haru reacted quickly. "Haru rejects your advances!" And with unknown strength, that no one knew she had, threw the young man across the room.

"Remember this for the next time we meet. Haru has Tsuna-chan!" She dusted her hands off, proud of her achievement. Turning around, she missed the tears that was welling up in the man's eyes. Just as he was about to cry, a puff of pink smoke appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah! Get the stupid adult Octopus-head away from Lambo!" The young child cried loudly, eyes shut tight and waving his fist frantically back and forth. "Lambo-chan!" Hearing his cries, Haru turned around, and saw Lambo standing near fallen chairs, the same place where she threw the strange man at. However, she did not care about that as she picked the small child up and began consoling him. In a more secretive area, a shadowed figure picked up a piping hot bowl full of ramen, loud snores coming from the top of his head.

* * *

In the northern hall, Yamamoto walked around, looking around for any sight of the missing people and keeping his ears sharp for any noise. Jirou and Kojirou were helping the teen out when a smell filled the hall. "Mm, something smells delicious." Yamamoto sniffed the air. "It's coming from this way." Jirou pointed towards where the smell was coming from. However, a certain smell quickly overtook the aromatically pleasing smell. "This smell…" Kojirou looked grave, having a greenish tint to his face.

They quickly walked on and quietly opened the door, where they saw Bianchi with a cooking utensil in her head when they peeked in. The stoves were turned on, with a pan already on top of it. From the looks of it, people would think Bianchi would know what she was doing (and people who knew her wished that was the case). "There's not enough love in your food." She preached to the professional chefs in the room. "So it is Gokudera's older sister." Yamamoto stated the obvious.

"I thought that smell was familiar." A strained, almost pained look appeared on Kojirou's face.

"Wrong choice of words coming from you!" Jirou exclaimed, his words directed at Bianchi. The pink-haired woman served the food she made to the chefs. Once they took a bite, they all fainted to the ground with blue faces and frothing at their mouths. As expected.

"M-Maybe we should've have warn them." Jirou sweat dropped at the fallen team, while Kojirou clasped his hands together in a form of a prayer, bowing at the falling victims as if telling them to rest in peace. Elsewhere, Tsunami felt tired. She was by herself, as she had politely asked Fuuta to check on her mother for her a few minutes ago to see how she was doing, and to keep her company. He had done so with a big smile and wished her good-luck in finding the others.

"Master, Natsu think you should take a break. You look quite tired after running over the ship." Natsu patted Tsunami's brown locks, as Tsunami cooed softly at the sweet gesture. She rested her hands on her knees to take a breather, wanting nothing more but to relax and take a proper break. "Mou, what type of trip is this? I was supposed to be relaxing, not looking over the place, playing a silly game of hide and seek!"

"Tsuna-chan! I found Lambo-chan and sent him to the room." Walking down the hall and appearing before Tsunami was Haru. Yamamoto also appeared beside her. "We found Gokudera's sister!" He informed the brunette, who felt relieved once she heard the news.

"Then, that means..." Natsu began. There was only one more person to find.

"We only have to find Reborn." Tsunami felt a headache coming along, knowing he would be the toughest one for them to find. "Where haven't we search?" Yamamoto asked, walking to Tsunami's side. "Um..." Tsunami gave a thought. "Below." Her eyes rested on a staircase that went down.

After making their way down the stairs, the group saw large cardboard boxes standing in the way. "Would Reborn-san really be down here, Master?" Natsu asked. "Hmm, it sorta depends, I guess." Tsunami scanned around the place.

"Let's just check carefully, just in case." Yamamoto suggested. Nodding, Tsunami opened the first door that she saw. She looked inside, and did not expect to see a familiar mop of silver hair, the person's back facing her. _'Is my eyes playing tricks on me?'_ Tsunami asked herself, feeling the presence of the others peering inside the room over her shoulders.

"G-Gokudera-kun?!" Tsunami exclaimed, as said bomber's shoulders stiffened. Hearing someone call his name, he turned around with bored eyes which quickly turned to big sparkly adoring eyes once he saw the brunette. "Eek! What are you doing here?" Haru asked. Her question went unanswered, as Gokudera crawled over to Tsunami like a puppy happy to see his master, and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Hime, I'm so happy to see you!" The extremely overjoyed Gokudera exclaimed. His dog ears were out and a fluffy tail was wagging and thumping against the ground excitedly. "G-Gokudera-kun... h-having a hard time breathing over here." Tsunami managed to say, and he quickly loosened his grip, allowing Tsunami to breathe once again.

"Puppy." Haru said in awe at seeing the dog traits that were proudly shown.

"Definitely a puppy." Yamamoto agreed with a snicker. Both Rain Spirits nodded along at his statement.

"What the hell did you bastards just call me?!" Gokudera snapped, his loud voice seeming to have woken up the Storm Spirit who was sleeping on top of his head. "Keep down, why don't you!" Uri yelled angrily, before taking in her surroundings. "Oi, just where the hell are we?" The small sassy spirit asked.

"Why are you even here, Gokudera-kun?" Tsunami asked. Just when Gokudera was about to happily answer her, Yamamoto spoke up. "You wanted to go on a family trip with your sister, didn't you?"

"No! I want to always be at Hime's side. I'm her right-hand-man after all!" The self-proclaimed right-hand man boasted. "You know... despite what you're saying, you seem like a creep." Came the honest deadpan reply from Jirou, Kojirou agreeing.

"What was that...?!" The bomber fumed. "I'm surprisingly agreeing with the idiot dog this time." Uri said. "You got here as a stowaway, didn't you?" Tsunami sweatdropped at how obvious the answer was, shaking her head slightly, as she did nothing but softly pat the bomber's silver locks, making him blush.

"Maa, this place isn't that bad. I've got these guys to keep me company." They looked at the empty items on the floor. There was an electric kettle and a bowl. They noticed that Gokudera had eaten pork flavored ramen, in a room filled with pigs. His actions and words didn't really match.

 _'Cruel!'_ Haru, Natsu, and Jirou exclaimed in their heads. Yamamoto started laughing uncontrollably in the background, as Tsunami just facepalmed, wanting this whole crazy trip to just end already, and she had been away from home only for a few hours.

* * *

"So we're looking for Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked, following Tsunami up a flight of stairs. He was quickly given the whole explanation about what was going on. "Hai. If we don't catch him soon, I'm afraid of what he might do." Tsunami could just imagine the trouble Reborn would no doubt bring forth.

"But it has been a while since we've been looking for him." Jirou said. "It just shows how well-hidden the kid is. He must be an expert at this game." Yamamoto grinned, and once again Tsunami sighed. "Go Reborn-chan. He's amazing at hide-and-seek!" Haru complimented.

"That's just the problem!" Tsunami tried to get herself to calm down and focus, using her brain at a time like this. She thought to herself where the infant could've possibly hid himself. _'He'd probably disguise himself to stay hidden…'_ Tsunami knew how much the infant loved to try different costumes. Stopping in her footsteps, she looked up at the large painting that hung up on the wall.

 _'If that is the case… then he could be…'_ Tsunami scrutinized the painting, more focused on the woman in the painting more than anything else. She felt as if the woman's eyes seemed to be a bit off. She had an intense stare off with the woman in the painting. After what seemed to be after an hour later, a high pitched voice broke her concentration.

"Good job finding me." Eyes and a mouth appeared in the picture, but not where Tsunami thought he would be. _'He was in the tree!'_

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted the group, breaking away from the portion of the painting he was hiding in.

"Good for you. Insight is a quality heirs need." Reborn stated, Tsunami sweat-drop as she watched how Reborn got suspended in air and twirled around, wondering just how on earth that was possible. "Nice job Hime! I knew you would be able to find him!" Gokudera's eyes sparkled, as he began to compliment her.

Shaking her head, Tsunami was about to raise her voice, when she heard footsteps making their way towards the group. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was the guards from before. "Oh no, what are we going to do?" Tsunami cried, Haru holding onto her arm. "Hahi! Haru is not ready to go to jail!"

"Should I blow them all away, Hime?!" Gokudera was standing in front of her protectively, prepared with his dynamites. "Put those away!" Tsunami demanded, as they were surrounded. They looked at the glaring faces of the guards, making them feel like a bunch of troublemakers.

 _'At this rate, we're gonna get tossed off the boat, and get stranded on some strange island.'_ Tsunami mentally cried from the image that popped into her head. "Oh, it's Reborn-san." Tsunami blinked, when she heard the tone in the one of the guard's voice change.

She stared in disbelief as the guards began to crowd around the infant, give him compliments left and right. _'J-Just… what the hell type of a scene is this?'_ Tsunami felt her sanity crumbling. Watching Reborn, dressed in his normal attire, apologize as he took out a pair of tickets for the group.

"Hey, you don't need any tickets. We'll let you on anytime." The guards told the infant, as if he was someone of great importance, or a celebrity. At seeing this, Tsunami felt warning signals flaring in her head, feeling afraid to move her mouth, she asked. "Reborn. Just what is going on here?"

"Obviously, I already had the tickets. This ship is going to none other than Utopia Paradise, you know." Tsunami turned a deadly white pale. "U-Utopia Paradise? She repeated. Forget crumbling, her sanity was on the brink of shattering.

"Utopia Paradise" A look of excitement was shown on Gokudera's face. "Utopia Paradise. A theme park built by one of the most powerful, and richest families in existence. It was built with the aim of bringing peace among other families, and heirs. A place for fun, peace, and laughter for families. To relax without the prying eyes of others. It's a super resort island!" Reborn announced, the men who were crowding around him, suddenly dressed in black suits.

"They are all bodyguards from various families. That postcard Mama received in the mail saying she had won, was from me. I thought it would be nice for you and Mama to have some bonding time. So I invited you to Utopia Paradise." Reborn informed the brunette, who by now had sunk down to her knees. Despite the brunette knowing that regardless of his actions, he actually meant well, it didn't stop her from saying one thing.

"I hate my life." Her depressed mood did not change even when she was sitting on a beach chair on the deck. Nana was talking animatedly with Haru while Reborn sat on the near permanently frozen brunette's lap, sipping on a fruit drink. The pacifier on his chest glowed a bright yellow before going back to its dull color.

 **End of Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	28. Utopia Paradise!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Ladies and gentleman I am back! I know it been a long time, but there were complications and sickness, but I'm back in action. Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS! Also, for those of you are fans of Realms of the Six Kingdom, it will be a while before I go back updating. Since I'm in a KHR/reverse harem mood at the moment. Another think I been wanting to ask everyone, who is your favorite Spirit Guardian? I've just been curious, seeing how mine is Uri and Natsu.**

 **Tsunami: Hmm I'm dressed in kimono today.**

 **Reborn: Caoissu! Happy New Years**

 **Haru: Happy New Years, desu! Tsuna-chan lets us remain reunited together and forever~!**

 **Gokudera: Back away from Hime woman!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Maa, it's good to be back!**

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **Utopia Paradise!**

"This place looks wonderful! And the island itself is huge! This looks like a fun place, Master!" Natsu smiled, riding on top of Tsunami's head as the group walked around the island that just so happen to be an amusement park. Families, couples, everyone who was there seemed to having the time of their lives.

One quick look around and anyone would have thought that all these people scattered throughout the island were normal citizens coming to have a good time, but Tsunami, weirdly enough, could spot the expensive designer handbags women were carrying, Rolex watches men had on their wrists, and the expensive and beautiful jewelry twinkling as they basked in the sunlight, giving a dead giveaway that these people were not normal. In fact, they were some of the richest, wealthiest, and most prominent and famous heirs and families around the world.

"Maa, what a wonderful place! Now this is what I call a high-class escort." Nana smiled, standing by Tsunami, whose skin had lost it natural healthy complexion. The young brunette had been dreading the trip. Ever since she stepped onto the island, she knew things were not going to sail easily.

"Amusement Park! Amusement Park!" cheered an excited Lambo. Popping out of Lambo's afro was Gyuu, a lollipop in his mouth and looking around.

"Oh, so this is what my young master so excited about?" Boredom was expressed on his face, as he eyed the various types of rides and vendors.

"Oi, brat, I almost forgot about you." The bluntness of Uri words struck arrows through the Lightning Spirit's fragile heart. It was discouraging to know that he was forgotten by his own sempai.

"M-Maa, that hurt, Uri-sempai." He clutched his chest.

"Lambo-san is going to have a blast!" exclaimed Lambo filled with excitement, not aware of the drama.

"I-Pin can't wait." Both children were about to sprint off. Tsunami, having a first-hand experience thanks to the trip to the zoo, remembering how troublesome things could get when those two start running off on their own, quickly caught hold of them.

"Wait a minute! You'll get lost if you go on your own." Tsunami lightly reprimanded the children. Her arm was seized by Haru.

"Tsuna-chan! What do you want to go on first?" asked Haru, a serious expression written on her face, catching Tsunami somewhat off guard. "Haru wants to ride a thriller roller-coaster!" Haru excitedly pointed to the large sky maze of a roller-coast that was nearby.

"The roller-coasters here are ranked 3rd out of all 8,452 attractions on the planet. Known to be so scary, you'll faint from fright. Guaranteeing you a thriller experience." Fuuta informed as if he was some type of instructor. Tsunami felt a little nauseous in the stomach and weak in the legs as they trembled. She peered up at the ride.

 _'I would definitely die if I rode that.'_ Tsunami proclaimed without a doubt, turning her head away before she fainted on her feet right then and there, confusing Haru, who was looking her way.

"Haha! Tsuna's no good with roller-coasters." The baseball star of the group laughed, catching the others attention. Gokudera marched up to him, roughly taking hold of the front collar of Yamamoto's shirt.

"And how do you know this Baseball-idiot?"

Grinning, Yamamoto replied. "It's because of our date back in chapter 8 when I found out."

There was pride in Yamamoto's words as if he was happy to know something that the others didn't, probably because it centered on Tsuna. His smile brighter than usual, making him seem more like a Sun Guardian than a Rain Guardian. Gokudera's fingers began to twitch, but the shock made him release his hold. Two pairs of knees hit the ground simultaneously, surrendering in defeat to a dark depressing corner. "So unfair, Yamamoto Takeshi." muttered the blank soulless voices of Haru and Gokudera.

"Maa, not looking so good, self-proclaimed right-hand-man. Isn't it your duty to know all there is to know about your ' _darling'_ hime?" Uri mocked, staring blankly at Gokudera, a certain mischievous glint in her large ruby eyes.

"Uri, please stop adding salt to his wounds." Kojirou sternly pleaded. Uri giggled at her Storm Guardian's misfortune.

"So heartless." Gyuu and Jirou deadpanned. Natsu just shook her head. Soon after a quick recovery, Haru and the kids ran off to enjoy themselves.

"Hold on!" Tsunami tried to call out to them, but they were already out of her sight. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, Tsunami turned to Yamamoto.

"Maa, don't worry Tsuna. Haru is with them. So let's enjoy ourselves." He smiled that charming smile which served to lift up her mood.

"A lot of money from alliance families, and secretly, the mafia, were invested into this place, along with time, effort, and hard work just to build it. It's a place where those who stand at the top of the food chain can come to relax with their families. A place where, instead of backstabbing, rivalry, greed, and betrayal which fills the rich society, smiles and joy reign." Tsunami was surprised to hear such content words coming from Reborn, feeling just a tad bit awestruck, until her mind stopped, rewind, and went back over some of the things he mentioned in the beginning sentence.

"W-W-Wait! Di-Did you say money from the mafia world!?" exclaimed the brunette, eyes fixated on the infant in front of her, who did nothing but stand in place.

"...Oops." His head turned to the opposite direction, not a hint of apologetic lace in his voice. Tsunami felt her soul about to leave her body until Natsu reached out and grabbed it. Yamamoto laughed at the duo's behavior, an arm swinging over Tsunami's shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that Reborn-san?!" Tsunami saw a group of people, who seemed to be reporters and journalists, shouting out Reborn's name. For a second time that day, Reborn was treated as he was some type of worldwide famous celebrity. People started asking for his autograph, beautiful women squealing in the background, some asking for interviews, etc.

"Maybe next time. For now, I'm going to spend my time relaxing on my vacation," Reborn told the large group of people, who seemed to accept his answer, a few of the woman blowing him kisses as they departed. Once they were all gone, Tsunami couldn't help herself and asked.

"Reborn, just who are you?"

Issuing a dramatic pause, a spotlight of light shined down on the infant, who was suddenly wearing a pair of sunglass, coolly removing them and looking right up at Tsunami. "I'm none other than the number one, sexist, macho, Italian hitman, and tutor on this earth..."

"...Reborn." A smirk graced his face, shooting a smug look up at Tsunami. Arrogance flared from his enormous aura, but it made him appear even cooler. Tsunami put his age away for a second.

"So cool!" a starry-eyed Natsu gushed.

"As if I'm going to admit something like that?!" exclaimed Tsunami, refusing to say the same things as Natsu, even though she did think it. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Reborn did nothing aside from smirk at her reply. Something caught Jirou eyes.

"Oi, look! He really is famous." Tsunami jaws hit the ground once she saw the large Reborn heads balloons floating in the air with matching banners.

"You guys wouldn't have been able to come here without my connections. This place is so popular that it's always booked." Reborn smugly informed.

A second later Tsunami joined Gokudera in the dark corner. "I don't know why, but I feel really depressed for some reason." she muttered

"Even a baby has more fame and popularity than she does. Now that's just sad and pathetic." came the blunt response from Uri

"Uri, again with the cruel words?" Jirou reprimanded.

"They are worlds apart. It's understandable," said Kojirou, eyes calmly closed.

"Not you too, Kojirou!" exclaimed Jirou, face fixated in the direction of his twin.

"Master, cheer up! I-It's not all that bad. Just because Reborn-san has high connections, cool points, a fedora, fan-girls who adore him, popularity- Ah! Master, your soul is leaving your body again! Hang in their master!" Natsu cried, reaching to grab Tsuna's soul from going off into holy gates of heaven once again.

"Natsu...I think you might've made the situation worse." Jirou said, deadpanned with a sweat-drop, staring at the Sky duo.

"This place is amazing and full of surprises." Yamamoto was in awe as he glanced around, shooting a word of thanks to Reborn. "Thanks for inviting us, kid!"

"Everyone needs to have a little fun every once in a while." Reborn smirked. The other spirits couldn't do anything other than be in awe at how cool of man he was. Tsunami suddenly squeaked when she was lifted into the air bridal style by a strong pair of arms.

"Let's go enjoy ourselves Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned at the blush and shy expression that made the short and petite brunette appear even more adorable. Gokudera, on the other hand, did not like this, not one bit. He dashed over to the two.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" exclaimed the hot-tempered bomber. Yamamoto shot him a clueless and innocent look.

"What are you talking about? I want to have fun with Tsuna! Don't worry, Gokudera, you can join us." This statement did nothing but tick Gokudera off even more.

"Tsuna can't have fun just yet. You have to fill out the paperwork about us coming to this island." Reborn informed the brunette, who was not expecting this, being gently lowered to the ground by Yamamoto.

"Huh? What do you mean paperwork?" Tsunami began feeling uneasy, anxiety settling in her stomach when Reborn answered her back.

"You have to go to the reception desk and report that you've arrived. I named you the representative of our group."

"Why? Just why would you do that? I don't even want to be a representative!" Tsunami fumed. In the eyes of Reborn, the brunet looked like she was an angry mom who was upset with her child.

"But think about it, Tsuna. You are the leader of our group." Yamamoto tried cheering her up. Uri suddenly appeared in front of Tsunami, a scowl in her chibi face. "Oi, I'm a very impatient woman, and so get your butt in there, and make your demand!"

"Demands?! I just have to fill out paperwork- Ah!" A small ball of crimson flames appeared in Uri's hand. Tsunami barely had any time left to react before the small ball of flames melted into her chest, her presence changing. A dangerous glint entered her eyes, as she marched her way through the crowd.

While Gokudera and Uri broke into an argument, everyone missed the smirk that appeared briefly on Reborn's face as Tsunami disappeared into the crowd. No sooner than later, a kick at the front desk caused the woman, who was once busy looking at her computer screen, to tilt her head up, only to find herself frightened by a scowling brunette emitting the most dangerous aura that she had ever encountered.

"Sawada Tsunami from the Vongola Famiglia." Her voice was hard and firm. The timid woman could only nod her head.

"Do you have a referral or invitation with you?"

Tsunami gave the woman an annoyed look. "No, what do you need it for?"

The woman ignored her. "No invitation..."

Fingers typed this piece of information into the computer, and the lady looked back up at the teen, surprised to see that the once intimidating teen had now reverted into a shy little bunny, who seemed to be lost.

"Since you have no referral or invitation with you, this means you will have to be expelled. Have a nice day~!" She smiled, pressing the big red button that was stationed behind her desk. The floors beneath Tsunami suddenly opened. Both Tsunami and Natsu screamed as they fell into the deep black abyss.

 _'Why do things like this keep happening to me?!'_ Tsunami exclaimed before she was consumed in the pitch blackness of her demise.

* * *

When Tsunami tried opening her eyes once again, she felt the palm of her hands dig into the hard dirt of the ground. She sat up nursing the bump on top of her hand. She was then met with a pair of large onyx eyes. A mocking glint in them made her ball up her fists.

"You knew this would happen to me, didn't you?" Tsunami hissed. Sitting before her on a little rock was Reborn, who did nothing but smirk arrogantly at her.

"Master, Natsu can feel your blood pressure rising!" Natsu informed. Tsunami tried to keep herself calm, standing on her feet, only to see that she was stranded in some deserted part of the island. From the edge of the cliff across from her, she could hear large streams of the ocean.

"Nice of you guys to finally show up, kora!" Tsunami now absolutely dreaded this trip. Standing behind them was a blonde, spiky haired baby with large light blue eyes, wearing a green army camouflage uniform along with black army boots and a camouflage bandana around his head. Sitting on top of his head was a white bird and a rifle which hung on his back.

Tsunami took a deep brewalkingkeing over to the baby, who raised a curious brow at her actions, as she bent down. "Have you lost your mommy little one?" She plastered the sweetest smile she could muster. You could practically see the flowers blooming behind her.

"Master's sanity has refused to accept reality!" exclaimed a deeply worried Natsu. Tsunami was still smiling, praying that just for once to let this not be real. She could withstand one Reborn. She didn't need another talking Spartan baby turning her life upside down.

"Ciaossu, Colonello." A flying kick to the head from Reborn had Tsunami eating dirt. Another kick would have hit the blonde baby if he didn't use his reflexes to evade it, and began firing his rifle. Reborn evaded the attack, doing a mid-flip in the air, while taking out Leon and shot the blonde right in the square of his forehead, who went falling down.

"Just...Just what is with all these strange babies?" Tsunami muttered, voice void of emotion.

"This is Colonello. He is in charge of all the expelled guests who come here." Gun-Leon transformed back into a lizard, which Reborn placed back on top of the brim of his fedora.

"Is that so...But is he okay?" Tsunami asked worriedly.

"I've been trained, so this is nothing to me. Plus, weak bullets like the Reborn's are nothing to me. State your name, kora!" the blonde haired baby demanded as if he was some kind of drill sergeant.

"S-Sawada Tsunami." replied Tsunami. Large blue eyes analyzed the teen before him and narrowed at the visible spirit that jolted once she was spotted, peeping from the brunette's hair.

"So this is the so-called reincarnated Sky Goddess. She looks weak. Why did you bring her here, Reborn?"

"She's here for training, of course." replied Reborn. This earned a cry from Tsuna.

"Huh, when were you going to tell me this, Reborn?!" exclaimed Tsunami, only to be ignored by the two babies as if her mere presence meant nothing to them. Reborn finally looked her way to explain things.

"This part of the island is good for training. It's the last chance for expelled guests, and the instructor who trains the people who are sent here is none other than Colonello. He is a former member of the Italian naval sub attack force, Combusin." Reborn held his finger pointing towards the blonde baby standing by his side.

"Oi, Natsu."

"Yes, Master."

"Did he just say this baby was in the military?"

"Hai, yes, Reborn-san did."

"It's official, we live in a strange world that makes no sense." Tsunami deadpanned.

"Having Reborn as your tutor, it's no wonder you're so weak, but don't worry- Oi what are doing?" Colonello suddenly asked. Tsunami bent down on her knees, her hand reaching out, pinching one of his soft chubby cheeks as he glared at her.

"You know, you're quite adorable," Tsunami said sincerely, finishing this statement up with a gentle smile. Colonello was too late to stop the flush of red that his cheeks became. This was caught by Reborn, who narrowed his eyes in displeasure, pulling down on the brim of his fedora. Natsu also caught sight of this. The only one who was oblivious was Tsunami. Coughing into this small fist, getting rid of his rosy colored cheeks, the blonde got the brunette's attention, who finally withdrew her hand, letting go of his cheek.

"Now that you are under my supervision, you'll be re-allowed to enter the other side of the island." said Colonello, voice filled with nothing but confidence.

"I'll be watching your work, to see if you're nothing but talk." Reborn hopped onto a large rock.

"You know everything I say is nothing but the truth. So just stand back, and watch." Colonello instructed arrogantly, arms folded across his chest.

"Something tells me I'm not gonna to like this..." Tsunami groaned. Natsu silently agreed with her. Colonello walked over to the edge of the cliff, signaling Tsunami to follow him. Once she reached the edge of the cliff, the brunette felt wobbly on her feet as she peered down at the rushing water of the ocean, eyeing a small whirlpool.

"See that whirlpool?" Tsunami nodded her head. "Good, I want you to dive in it." This statement from the blonde baby had the brunette whip her head in his direction, looking at him as if he just grew a second head.

"What?! But I can't do that! I can't swim!" Tsunami confessed, crossing her arms. "Jeez, even though you're so adorable, you're as unreasonable as Reborn." Tsunami once again missed the rosy cheeks of the blonde. Reborn's fingers itched to wipe that smile that was about to grow on Colonello face with his pistol.

Calming himself down once again, Colonello faced the petite brunette. "I'm on an entirely different level than Reborn."

"Exactly, seeing how you rank right below me in just about every level." Reborn replied in a cocky tone.

"What was that?" Colonello growled.

"You heard me. And Tsunami, how dare you call a man other than me adorable. Do you wish to be punished?" The menacing and dark threat from Reborn made Tsunami pale, doing a series of bows before him.

"Please forgive me! Please forgive me! Please forgive me!" a chibi Tsunami chanted over and over again, Natsu copying her movements.

"Too late for that." Before Tsunami knew it, she was promptly kicked off the edge of the cliff by Reborn, eyes large as she and Natsu went falling into the whirlpool. The current had her going in circles, thrashing in the cold depths of the ocean water.

"H-Help! I really can't swim! Ahh!" Tsunami went falling underneath, holding her breath. She was incredibly angry with Reborn. He just heartlessly threw her into the water, even though she just confessed of her not being able to swim.

"Oi, Reborn you sure that was the right thing to do?" asked Colonello, only to be caught off guard when he saw Reborn dress up as a lifeguard.

"Don't worry. Tsuna will make it up the cliff." Reborn uttered with pure confidence.

"Don't say that while wearing that outfit!" exclaimed Colonello. Even though they couldn't deny the spark of worry they felt, both babies peered down at the current of the ocean whirlpool in which the brunette had disappeared.

From the corner of his eyes, Colonello saw the twitch of Reborn's hand, black eyes staring intensively at the whirlpool. His stance signaled that he was about to jump in at any given second if the brunette did not rise from underneath the current. Colonello had thought that the cold stone wall known as Reborn would never show care, or even the slightest hint of it, to anyone, but standing beside him, anyone would second guess this idea with just one look of those large onyx eyes.

Colonello had his attention pulled away when a burst of water shot up into the air. Reborn smirked. When the water cleared, Colonello saw it was the brunette, but her appearance and aura was different than it was before. He practically felt the surge of power from within her as she flew back over and landing on the ground. Once her feet made contact with the ground, she returned to wearing her normal self, soaked and collapsing to her knees, holding a shaky hand over her heart.

"I seriously thought I was going to die." Tsunami was relieved that she somehow made it through thanks to Natsu calling out to her through their mind link.

"Thank you, Natsu." Tsunami gave the little spirit flying by side her thumbs-up, as Natsu grinned and return the gesture.

"It was no problem, Master."

"See? You can really do it if you put your mind to it." Tsunami's eyebrow twitched once she heard the voice of Reborn.

"Hmm, I feel a powerful surge of power from within you, kora. You are not as weak as I first thought." Cue a second twitch from Tsunami.

 _'You two are evil.'_ Tsunami was smart enough to keep some of her thoughts to herself. This thought remained true to Tsuna as large boulders were thrown her way. She dodged them, but while running for her life, she almost fell into a pit of poisonous snakes. The insults the two babies were throwing her way did nothing to make her situation any better. Sharing in her suffering was Natsu. The brunette thanked the little spirit's advice and guidance. Somehow, Tsunami managed to escape with her life intact.

 _'I take back what I said. They're just not evil, but demons!'_ Tsunami tried to regain her breath, Natsu patting her head, trying to give her strength and comfort. The brunette swore the little spirit was a saint. Her instincts suddenly felt sharp, sensing someone's footsteps approaching the scene. She turning her head in the direction it was coming from.

 _'She has good instincts.'_ Colonello mused, observing Tsunami. The brunette's ears perked as she heard the familiar call of her name, and was suddenly lifted off the ground as a body crashed into her.

"Hime! You had me so worried when you didn't come back!" The one who had her in a death hug was Gokudera, his head buried in her chest, which he soon realized. He blushed scarlet as he lowered her gently to the ground.

"Tsuna! You had us worried for a minute there. When we went to check on you and tried to find you at the reception desk, we ended up landing here." explained Yamamoto, happy to see the brunette again. Natsu was too busy losing oxygen as Uri had her in a tight hug, refusing to let go. Not even Jirou and Kojirou could get her to release the Sky Spirit.

"Look, Colonello, you have more trainees to work with." Reborn replied. The two teens took in the sight of the baby standing by Reborn side.

"They look like they're worth training." Tsunami felt afraid for her friends once she saw that pleased glint shining in those eyes. _'Gokudera and Yamamoto were better off not looking for me.'_ Suddenly, alarms were heard throughout the island.

 _"Enemy attack! Enemy attack! Everyone evacuate to the shelter at once."_

"Enemy attack?!" exclaimed all guardians and spirits, turning their heads to Reborn for an explanation.

"There are times when rival families like to attack this place, but only a fool would do such a thing. Meaning, the one who must be attacking has to be the Karkassa Family." said Reborn.

"But why would a family, who spent their hard earned money building this place, just come to attack it?" asked Tsunami.

"Those who invested their money were those on good terms with the Vongola Family. The Karkassa Family is on the enemy's side." explained Reborn.

"So basically, a battle is about to break out here. Interesting." Uri and Reborn's words sunk in Tsunami.

 _'Oh no, Kaa-san and the others!'_ Tsunami instantly began to worry about her mother and the others. Everyone's attention then took interest in the pacifiers around the infant's necks. They were shining.

"Our pacifiers are glowing. One of ours is with the Karkassa Family." Colonello clarified.

"Looks like it, and the only one we know who would do something this stupid is Skull." Reborn's expression looked slightly annoyed as he said the name. Tsunami, on the other hand, felt drawn to the glowing, warm light. This was a feeling she experienced before. Riding the seas of the ocean, heading towards the island, were three large, intimidating ships. Standing on deck was a small figure dressed in a full leather outfit and a large white motorcycle helmet covering his head.

"Fire!" the infant ordered and the ship did as told. The rounds of fire could be heard on the other side of the island, causing Tsunami to panic."Of all the things that could have happened, why this?!" She clutched her hair.

"Hmm, this isn't good. The main line of security of this island is currently gone to celebrate its boss's birthday. So basically there aren't many on this island to fight at the moment." Colonello informed the group.

"So basically, what you're saying is there's no one around to protect my family, my mother." Tsunami muttered, placing emphasis on 'family' and 'mother'. Brown bangs casted a shadow over her face. Before Colonello or any of the others could get a word in, a warm ball of orange flames consumed her momentarily, and she disappeared into the sky. Colonello let out a whistle.

"That's some speed." he complimented. The brunette left a trail of orange flames in the sky, as she shot off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the ship, one man called out, "Skull-sama, we have reached shore!"

"Good." said the baby in a dark purple outfit, sitting in the main chair with his legs crossed. "Defeat all the enemies and take seize-" The sound of something making impact with the deck could be heard from down below.

"What on earth was that?!" The baby jumped out of his chair upon hearing a loud commotion coming from the deck. Along with a couple of his men, they went outside. They then had to dodge out of way of a flying body.

"What in the world? Who are you?!" exclaimed the infant. His eyes saw a kick plant itself into one of his men's faces, knocking him clean off his feet. Another one tried to land a punch on the strange female teenager, only for her to catch his arm and flip him over her shoulder. Quick reflexes kicking in, she ducked down low, knocking the man who tried to catch her off his feet.

"Who is that girl?!" the baby demanded before catching sight of the pacifier around his neck, which was glowing a bright purple. He whipped his head back over to the female who was defeating all his men. "No way, this familiar sensation...could she be..." muttered the baby. A body flew his way and landed right on top of him.

"Gaah, get off of me!" A tentacle reached out and lifted the unconscious body off the infant. Hearing his scream, cold, fierce, and deeply intense orange eyes pointed his way. The infant felt a jolt when those eyes landed on him, reminding him of three Spartan bullies who liked to order him around.

"Oi, are you the one behind this attack?" Tsunami asked before aiming a punch at a guy who came rushing up to her. The piles of unconscious bodies made her appear even more terrifying as she marched up to him.

"O-O-Oi, don't you know who I am?!" The infant pointed a shaky trembling finger at the teen. Her narrowed eyes remained a chilling color of deep orange as she reached down to seize him by his front collar, bringing his face up close to hers.

"Do you not know the trouble you causing? Not only did you attack an island filled with families and children, but...you attacked an island where I brought my family, my friends, and my mother." The icy tone of her voice brought chills to rest of the men on board, and the large octopus left the infant to suffer at the hands of the teenage young woman, who was burning with fury.

"You will be given the punishment that you deserve for the trouble you have caused today." What happened next, Skull swore to never ever tell anyone. It would be the one secret that he would definitely take his grave. Little did he know that up in the sky, riding in a hot air balloon made by Leon, the two people he wanted to keep this secret the most from were watching and could only laugh and smirk in amusement at the punishment that was given to the incompetent baby.

A little while after his punishment, lower backside throbbing in pain, Reborn and Colonello decided to drop in. "I see you still keep that tacky animal around. Maybe I should cook it?" Reborn looked serious about the thought of cooking the large giant octopus.

"Reborn? Colonello?" Tsunami transformed back into her normal set of clothes, taking in the two infants who landed on a board of the ship.

"Reborn-sempai! Colonello-sempai!" The infant, Skull, was just as surprised at seeing the two. Colonello looked around at the number Tsunami did to the men on the ship, and let out a whistle.

"She totally did a number on them, kora!"

"Of course, she's my student." Reborn boasted arrogantly.

"Your student?! No wonder she's so strong!" Skull glanced at Tsunami. Suddenly, he was lifted up into the air by her.

"O-Oi! I said I would seize the attack on the island already!" The infant trembled, not wanting to deal with the same punishment from before, definitely not in front of these two.

"Mou, you really shouldn't do such things like that ever again. If you do, I'll give you the same punishment, but ten time worse. Do you understand?" Tsunami scolded the infant, who nodded his head. This brought forward a warm smile from Tsunami.

"That's good to hear." The infant was glad that the helmet hid his blushing face, a warm feeling settling into his heart. Too bad that moment was short-lived. He was harshly kicked out of Tsunami's hands.

"Don't be trying to steal my rightful place, lackey." Reborn settled himself into Tsunami's arms, who could only sweat-drop at the bully of an infant.

"So I'm not the only one you treat this way, huh?" Tsunami deadpanned.

* * *

It was the second day they spent on the island and Tsunami was now allowed to have fun with the rest of her family, who were safe and uninjured. Nana had mistaken the emergency announcement as part of an act. Tsunami didn't know how that made sense to her sweet mother, but as long as she and rest were okay, the brunette went along with it.

The next morning, Tsunami decided to go shopping with her mother, who had been looking forward to this trip the most. So she could spend time with her only daughter. The two had fun strolling through the mall, buying the things that caught their attention and even had time to do a spa treatment.

Later that day, everyone decided to enjoy themselves at the beach. Lambo was playing in the water, the Lighting Spirit resting on top of his head. Playing with Lambo was Natsu, wearing an adorable little swimsuit, which similar to the rest of the Guardian Spirits. Watching the little ones was Nana, who looked stunning in the light pink bikini she was wearing, a pink flower printed towel tied around her waist, a matching flower pinned in her hair.

Haru was wearing a lime green and pink full swimsuit, frills lining the bottom. She was seashell hunting with I-pin and Fuuta. Up on a rock, Uri was lounging in a red beach chair. Bianchi was doing the same, looking utterly beautiful in her black sexy two piece bikini, dark pink gems decorating the dark leather lining. Both she and Uri were wearing matching red sunglasses.

"The water feels great. Come in and join us, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out to her, wearing dark blue swim trunks, standing in the water of the ocean. He was deep enough that the water reached his waist. Standing across from him was a scowling Gokudera in a pair of black and red swim trunks. Reborn was relaxed on an inflatable beach raft, also wearing a pair of shades. Both Guardian Spirits of the Rain were splashing around in the water.

Standing under the shade of the umbrella, Tsunami stepped out, wearing an orange two-piece swimsuit. The top had ruffles. To make her feel more comfortable, she wore some short denim shorts and a dark red open hoodie. Her footsteps demurred for a second before she placed a smile on her face, and strode out onto the sea to join her friends.

"Gokudera your face is red. Could it be because of how cute Tsuna looks in her swimsuit?" Smiling broadly, a crimson flushed Gokudera glared at Yamamoto before sensing Tsunami making her way through the water to stand by his side.

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay? Your face is red." Tsunami's voice held concern, placing a hand on the bomber steaming forehead.

"I'm fine, Hime." Gokudera managed to say, but had a hard time looking at Tsunami. Suddenly, a spray of water shot him right in the face.

"Maybe that will cool you down." Yamamoto grinned cheekily, holding a water gun in his hand. Gokudera did not seem too pleased, scowling like a drenched cat. Tsunami was not surprised by the water-gun battle that soon broke out amongst her family at the beach. Everyone splashed each other with water, even the little spirits joined in the action.

She managed to get both Gokudera and Yamamoto while their guard was down. Haru grabbed her arm to shield her from the surprise attack which came from the children. Her mother giggled at the fun they were having.

Tsunami felt at peace, despite the trouble she encountered the other day, tilting her head upwards at the bright open blue skies, clouding drifting from the south, the sun beaming brightly. Tsunami could do nothing more than smile at this happy memory.

.

.

.

.

 _"As I look up at the clear blue sky, filled with the clouds, the sun shining at it brightest._

 _I see things are looking bright for us, but none of us was aware._

 _Of the dark clouds that were rolling in. That these precious memories,_

 _would later feel like nothing but a precious dream."_

 **End of Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	29. New Beginnings

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Yo! I'M BACK PEOPLE! I know you all have missed me, but I have been working on my own original story called, _Journey to the East and West_. It's on Fictionpress, so please just try to give it a chance. Another reason why I took long, it was due to bad writers block, but I'm here!**

 **Tsunami: Glade to have you back Kei-san.**

 **Reborn: Take another break that long, you'll be eating bullets for breakfast.**

 **Gokudera: Oi! Woman how could separate me from Hime for so long!**

 **Yamamoto: Maa, calm down Gokudera. Good thing is, the story is continuing**

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **"New Beginnings"**

It was a new morning, the start of spring bringing beautiful cherry blossoms. It was also the beginning of a new semester. Tsunami was now a second year. Standing in the mirror, Tsunami decided to start her new school year with a new look, using one of the hairclips Reborn given to her as a Christmas present. Picking up the one with the orange heart gem, the brunet pinned back the bangs that through the many cruel years as 'Dame-Tsuna' had help her shield herself from the pain and scorn from the rest of her classmates, hiding from reality.

But...things have changed now.

After pinning her bangs, Tsunami picked up the gold necklace she got from Yamamoto and hooked it around her neck, the gold decorative key from Gokudera hanging on the chain. Tsunami took one look at herself in the mirror and was happy with her reflection. A black blur suddenly hopped onto her shoulders.

"Not bad, Tsuna." complimented Reborn, the coffee mug she got him for Christmas in his hands as he took a sip. Natsu poked her tiny head from Tsunami's short disarray hair.

"Natsu senses a change in Master. A good one!" chirped the little spirit. Grabbing her schoolbag, Tsunami made her way downstairs. Upon reaching ground level, she saw Lambo and I-Pin playing around, which was a usual sight, but Tsunami's instincts informed her of the slight change in the air. She walked into the kitchen.

"What…What's with the feast, Kaa-san!?" Tsunami exclaimed, eyes fixated on the buffet of delicious food that seemed large enough to feed an entire army. Sitting down at the table, already digging into the mouth-watering home cooked food, was Bianchi and Fuuta.

"Cake!" exclaimed Natsu, who lit up once she saw the strawberry shortcake Nana had baked, which sat next to a tray of cookies, cupcakes, and even pies. There was a variety of food. The aroma penetrated the air. Even the neighbors could smell it and they felt their stomach growl.

Tsunami heard the sound of a knife chopping and saw her mother cutting some lettuce. "I feel like this has happened before when I was younger..." muttered Tsunami, feeling a memory from long ago trying to creep upon her. The student's mother stopped her humming and turned her way.

The mother had a beaming smile so full of happiness that it radiated in the kitchen and flowers bloomed in the background. "Tsu-chan, guess what?!" Tsunami felt that she should brace herself from what her mother was about to say next.

"Papa is coming home today! Aren't you happy?! I haven't seen my darling in a long time~!" Nana sighed like some helpless romantic, imaging her dashing husband coming home, lifting her up into those strong arms of his, and whispering sweet words to her like when they first got married.

On the other hand, the rest of the family could do nothing but fixate their eyes on the younger brunette, whose reaction had the complete opposite. Her happy mood from before had completely vanished with those five words. Her eyes were now colder, turning her back to her mother. She silently walked towards the door and promptly slammed it on her way out.

"Ara, Tsu-chan...?" Nana blinked her eyes, poking her head at the entranceway to see that the brunette had indeed left. Stepping back into the kitchen, her mood was a little damped.

"Does Tsu-nee not have a good relationship with her dad?" probed Fuuta. Nana sighed before going back to chopping the vegetables on the counter.

"My husband is a very busy man. I understood that when I married him. I knew that there will be times that he'll have to be away from his family for long periods of time. In the beginning, when Tsu-chan was younger, he would only be away for a couple of months or days, but as she got older, the time he had to spend away from the family got longer. I think it's been four years since we've last seen him. Of course, he still sends letters and such things, but the relationship between Tsu-chan and him has gotten complicated." Nana expressed sadly. The other's were quiet at learning something new about the brunette and her father, all but one, who continually enjoyed his breakfast.

* * *

"Hime, you don't look happy. Did anyone piss you off this morning? I'll blow them away." Gokudera held a determined glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, and after you do that. Don't expect anyone to bail you out of jail." Uri mocked. The group was at school, walking down the hall to class.

"Master, do you really not like the fact that your father is coming home today?" Natsu asked in concern.

"He barely even had the time to visit my mother and I. Do you not know the many anniversaries, birthdays, Christmases that he missed? I'd really rather not talk about him right now. Nor do I look forward going home this afternoon." Tsunami sighed. An arm was thrown around her neck, bringing her smaller body closer to a much larger one.

"How about we spend some time together after school then. You in, Gokudera?" asked the star athlete of the group, a grinned on his handsome face.

"Of course, if Hime is involved, and get your arm off her!" Gokudera scowled, pulling Tsunami away from Yamamoto. Tsunami took a whiff of an alluring smell and found that it was coming from Gokudera, who was next caught off guard when Tsunami pressed her nose up against his jacket.

"Mmm, whatever cologne you're wearing smells good, Gokudera! It's manly, yet not too strong on the nose. I like it!" She smiled. Gokudera's entire body flushed a deep crimson.

"Tsuna looks super cute with her bangs pinned back!" Yamamoto complimented. Now it was Tsunami's turn to blush crimson.

"Oi, I was going to comment on that before you!" exclaimed Gokudera.

"Not only that, she's even wearing the Christmas gifts we gave her. Don't worry, Tsuna, I'll always be wearing the bracelet you gave me." Yamamoto showed off his wrist to make his point. Tsunami felt warmth settle in her chest.

"Stop stealing my lines! You're not the only who cherishes Hime's gifts." Looking at Gokudera's hand, Tsunami saw the skull ring she had given him. It was touching to see that the two really did cherish her gifts, and that made her happy again. Floating in the air beside Yamamoto's head was Jirou and Kojirou.

"Hmm, I sense things are about to get more heated up." Jirou grinned.

"I agree." Kojirou nodded his head. Footsteps were coming up to them, and spirits saw it was Hana and Kyoko, who were talking until they made direct contact with the twin Rain Guardian Spirits, almost as if they could see them, which was strange. The other two spirits who caught notice of this were about to write the entire thing off until Hana and Kyoko eyes went from the Rain Spirits to Uri, who was scowling when she made eye contact with them.

"It's official. Due to some strange reason, we can visibly see the little fairies floating by your heads," Hana dropped the bomb to the group, whose expressions were incredulous.

"Damn it, I'm not a fairy woman!" Unleashed an angry Uri.

"We thought it was maybe our imaginations when we saw a glimpse of the one hanging beside Kyoko's brother, but now that we see you guys, I beg to differ." Hana placed a hand on her hip. Kyoko stepped up to Tsunami, her eyes searching for a specific something. When that something poked its head from out of Tsunami's hair adorably, Kyoko squealed.

"H-Hello, I'm Natsu!" Natsu flew from out of Tsunami's head and introduced herself to the idolized teen.

"She so adorable~! She reminds me a lot of you, Tsu-chan!" It was clear how bad Kyoko wanted to reach out and squeeze the little spirit into a tight hug. Tsunami and the others were still unable to process the fact that not only Kyoko, but Hana as well, could see visibly see the spirits, which made no sense to the group.

Hearing the bell, they decided to leave the conversation for later and walked to class before they got tardy. Once seated, and the homeroom teacher walked into the room. Tsunami was waiting for him to call roll when he let out a different announcement.

"Today class we have two new students joining us today. Please come inside." Tsunami heard the door slide open, and footstep make their way in the room. There were compliments from both the boys and girls in the classroom. She also heard Gokudera swear and was afraid to turn her attention from her sky gazing.

"Kufufu~ What an interesting little school."

 _'Oh no...'_ Slowly, Tsunami turned her head away from the window and looked at what had her classmates so excited, and almost felt out of her chair. Standing there, wearing the Namimori school uniform, stood none other than Chrome and Mukuro.

"H-Hello, I'm Dokuro Chrome." Tsunami was pleased to see that Chrome had a more refreshing presence to her. The Namimori girl's uniform definitely brought out the girl's attractiveness and cuteness, looking as adorable as a doll. The guys in her class instantly started falling for the girl, but were soon scared away by the threatening aura Mukuro was leaking, an eerie smile on his face.

"Kufufufu~ Rokudō Mukuro, the future husband and current boyfriend to my Usagi-chan, Sawada Tsunami." It was official. Tsunami was gonna kill Mukuro when school was over. Like wolves eyeing its prey, a majority of the girls in the room turned their attention to the brunette, who hung her head down.

Gokudera stood up from his chair, about to unleash a series of swear words, when the doors to the classroom were harshly slammed opened, and in walked the perfect, tonfas clenched in his hands, eyes on nothing else but the smirking intruders who invaded his turf.

"For saying such ridiculous lies on the property ground of Namimori, for trespassing on someone else's territory, and lastly, for stealing someone else's mate, I will bite you to death." The start of Tsunami's new life as a second year was one of disappointment and chaos as the two utterly destroyed her homeroom.

"Natsu, I don't think it was a good change you were sensing."

"Ah, you could be right, Master."

* * *

"What are the rest of you doing here?" Tsunami asked. The two children who were walking in front the group of teenagers were in an excited mood. School ended early today due to the damaged made by Hibari and Mukuro's fight. Who disobeyed the punishment they were given, promptly walking out of the principal's office. Hibari went back to monitoring the school, and Mukuro was due to something work related.

Walking close to Tsunami's right, holding her arm, much to the dissatisfaction of Gokudera, was Chrome. On the opposite side, holding onto her left arm, was Kyoko. Walking ahead of Tsunami was Haru, who was keeping a watchful eye on the children. The rest of their group consisted of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, and Fuuta, all of them walking down the shopping districts of Namimori.

"Tsu-nee, let's try the arcade later!" suggested Fuuta, Tsunami sounded pleased with the idea until she remembered what date it was as they passed a certain store. Halting her footsteps, she caused the group to also pause, curious eyes landing on the brunette. She was eyeing the otaku store.

"Ah, looks like Tsuna wants to go here first." Yamamoto put her feelings into words. The group made their way into the store. Haru started gushing over cute magical girl figures and comparing them to Tsuna. Both Fuuta and Lambo ran down the Shounen Jump aisle, while Tsuna made a beeline to the place she wanted to go.

Neither Gokudera nor Yamamoto was prepared for what caught the attention of their eyes, which was a manga section, and not just any manga. Tsunami was expressing a deep sensation of happiness, catching the latest volume of the series she was deeply into.

"Yes, the latest issue of Trap Love is out~!" The happy, innocent, and somewhat timid teen was holding an explicit BL manga, featuring two handsome men in a suggestive pose on the cover. Chrome and Kyoko found their attention focused towards it.

"Ah, isn't this series by the famous BL author, Yukimaru Kei?" inquired the sweet star idol of Namimori, much to the surprise of the group.

"Oh, I love this series. The dark, yet twisted love between Yoshi and Lin is a beautiful thing I admire." added the shy girl. Two boys and a baby removed their eyes from Kyoko and onto Chrome, wondering just what strange world they just stepped into.

"Really~!" Tsunami eyes lit up once she heard how the three shared a common interest. The three girls began speaking in a different language that was not understood by either of the three male figures who were left out of their conversation. Hearing strange things such as 'shipping', 'seme' and 'uke', the three politely took a step back and join Fuuta down the Shounen Jump aisle.

After leaving the store, the group decided to head to the arcade, where everybody found out Tsunami had a competitive streak when came to games. Yamamoto challenged her to a do over at the shooting game, which she lost the first time, but won the second. Even the little spirits had joined in on the fun, playing with the children. Haru, Chrome, and Kyoko scored high on the dance platform game. Tsunami was not shocked to see the attention the three received from a lot of the teenage boys, even a scouting agent came up to them and offered them a job, even though one of them was already a secretly well-known and famous idol. No one could beat Reborn on the slot machine game.

After that, they went into a music store, where Chrome brought herself a goth designed guitar. Tsunami saw from the corn of her eyes that Gokudera was taking side glances at a piano. _'I wonder if Gokudera plays the piano.'_

The group decided later to take pictures of them together, finding a photo booth in the next store they walked in. Tsunami took a picture with Kyoko, Chrome, and Haru, then next with her, I-Pin, Fuuta, and Lambo, the third one with Gokudera and Yamamoto standing on either side of her, along with their spirits, and the last picture with Natsu and Reborn. Tsunami was informed by Reborn that only those who can see Spirit Guardians will be the able to see them in the picture.

The group, after a tiring themselves out, sat at a large table stationed in front of a large building, drink machines lining out front. Tsunami bought espresso for Reborn, and juice for Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin. "Today sure was fun, right, Master?" Natsu smiled and Tsunami could do nothing but silently agree with her.

"I just thought of something. I don't think Chrome and our spirits have been formally introduced."

"Ah, you mean there are more fairies! Haru, can't wait to see them!" Not only were Kyoko and Hana were able to see the spirits, but now, so could Haru. _'This is getting out of hand,'_ thought Tsuna, wondering if the next person to might spot Natsu and the others could be her mother.

"Hello, my name is Dokuro Chrome." Chrome politely introduced herself.

"And I'm Marie, how do you do?" Maire, the Spirit of the Mist, bowed elegantly like a true lady. Chrome suddenly hugged Tsuna arm, confusing the other three girls.

"I'm also Bossu closest friend and future sister-in-law when she marries Mukuro-nee." Tsunami spat out the strawberry flavored soda she was drinking, causing a chain-reaction amongst the group.

"Oi, Haru is Tsuna's future lover and closest friend!" Haru stood from out of her chair.

"Tsuna belongs to Kyoko!"

"Hime belongs to none of you!" Gokudera slammed his hands on the table, standing from out of his chair.

"Since when did Tsuna agree to marry Mukuro?" Yamamoto asked the more important question that was on Tsunami's mind. The brunette felt the spark of electricity in the air as the four glared at one another. Tsuna did not see this outcome. She had imagined all the girls getting along quite nicely, not turning into rivals.

"I see Natsu's master's love harem has gotten intense." Jirou analyzed the situation.

"The battle to win a maiden's heart is a fierce one." Maire commented.

"Funny, I sense this isn't even all of the competitors yet." said Uri.

"Hang in there, Master!" Natsu cheered. For what, Tsunami had no clue. Suddenly, a loud explosion issued above, smoke coming from out of the building. A body flew from out the sky and crashed into Tsunami, knocking her out her chair, and onto the ground. Her friends rushed to her aid. Tsunami told them she was okay, but the same thing couldn't be said for the boy who was in her lap. His feminine features almost made Tsunami mistake him for a girl covered in scratches and wounds.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Tsunami called out worriedly to the boy resting in her lap, only to be caught by surprise when she saw blue flames on center of his forehead. His eyes began to open. When he noticed that the female who he was resting on shared similar features to the one in the picture that was kept safe in his pocket, he sat up.

"It is thou!" He suddenly removed himself and bowed in front of her.

"Thou?" Everyone couldn't help but repeat that, seeing they were in the twenty century, not used to such language. Also, why was he bowing his head at her with such severe wounds, woundered Tsunami The only one who seemed to recognize him was Reborn, wondering what was the teen doing here in the first place. Reborn didn't like the feeling he was getting, and whatever it was, it mostly likely will have Tsuna involve.

"Voiii!"

 _'Was that a battle cry?'_ Tsunami questioned. Everyone had their eyes redirect to where the explosion had come from, the smoke clearing and a man came into view.

"Pretty noises in the outfield. I'm gonna kill the scum standing in my way." The man's most notable feature was his long silver-white hair, dressed in all black style of uniform. There was a dangerous glint in the man's eyes, a sword attached to his left hand.

"W-What is going on?" Tsunami murmured. Another explosion occurred, drawing their attention and well as their unexpected guest's. The terrifying screams of people could be heard from miles away, as they ran for shelter and to get away. Everyone saw something shot itself into the sky. It was a large mass ball of dark energy, something they were familiar with.

"Dark Halve?!" exclaimed the group of teens. The bad feeling Reborn was feeling was justified when saw the man standing on top of the building, but judging by the mass of dark energy coming from the sky, it was about to get worse.

"Tsuna, that mass of energy is different from a normal Dark Halve. It's stronger and more sinister," Reborn said gravely. All eyes were glued when they saw bony wings sprout forth, dripping with black liquid. Next, it took the form of some bipedal creature, roughly being about eight to nine feet tall, sharp jagged teeth, and wearing what looked like black medieval armor that covered its body and face.

A pair of crimson eyes glinted ominously, fixated towards the trembling group of teens and children. It's dark intensified presence was like a walking nightmare. "It's completely different from its cute form from before. That is nothing but raw evil right there," clarified Reborn. The situation couldn't get worse.

"Tch, that has nothing to do with me. Neither will I let it get in my way!" exclaimed the man, sword outstretched in the air as he leapt off the building. The injured teen from before engaged in battle with the man once more, using the weapon in his hand to defend himself.

"Women and children should take refuge somewhere safe. Uri, do you have some information about this Dark Halve?" Reborn asked the spirit. The children and women ran for shelter, still able to see the battle before their eyes.

"There's not much information I can give you. My memories are a bit mess up, but one thing I do know is that Dark Halves do have the ability to evolve depending on how much the world is influenced by dark matter and negative energy. This is nothing more than an upgrade from the cute creatures we were facing before. From here on out, this is no longer child's play." replied the storm spirit.

Tsunami could faintly hear the fight going on behind her, eyes fixated at that...that demon in the sky above them. This was a nothing like she faced before. She was not the only one terrified. No matter how badly Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to hide it, fear was in their hearts and body as well. The same could be said for Chrome, whose petite build trembled in distress, taking a cautious step back.

The Dark Halve leaked with an ominous large quality of killer intent and bloodlust, on a whole other level from its first original form. Even Kyoko, Haru and the rest of the children were terrified. Tsunami couldn't blame them. If anyone were to see what they were, they would quake in the fear of it as well. They were teenagers, not exorcists, which was what they needed if they were to fight this thing.

 _'Haru and Hana like calling me a magical girl, but since when do magical girls have to go up against something like that! This isn't Sailor Moon! I'm terrified!'_ Tsunami admitted, squeezing her eyes shut, as she hugged herself.

"Starting from here on out, if you wish to survive, you better damn well fight for your life before you lose it. This is what the generation ten centuries before you had to face, so don't let fear get the best of you. Stand strong, and face your fears right in its face. Fear is a natural emotion to experience, but don't let it control and take advantage of you." Uri, being today's motivational speaker, flew over to Gokudera.

 _'She's right.'_ Tsunami stared down at her quivering legs, clenching her fist to stop the quivering, to stop the fear from besting her. She already accepted her role, so it was about time she embraced it. The rest of her guardians saw the brunette get to her feet to stand, dusting off her skirt. "Natsu, lend me a hand." There was a firm look of resolve in her brown eyes. Reborn smirked at the growing of strength in his student.

"Uri is right. I fear a lot of things and I'm terrified right now. I might lose, but it was I who accepted this twisted fate of mine. So I'll honor my words, and do what I must." Orange flames consumed Tsuna, which caught the eyes of the ones engaged in battle, before shortly disappearing as she shot herself into the air.

"Accept her fate, huh?" muttered the silverette, thinking about what his Hime said. "Oi, Uri!"

"Like I don't already know." Crimson flames consumed the teen before shortly disappearing. When the Storm Guardian took notice of the colored flames behind him, before shortly fading, he turned. The Guardians of the Rain and Mist both wore of look o determination.

"Like Tsuna said, it was us who accepted this, and promised to protect her. So we must honor the vow which we have made." Yamamoto gripped the katana that was in his hand.

"I shall not allow Bossu to fight alone. She did a lot for me and Nii-sama. She is one of Chrome's important people. So I shall fight by her side."

 _'So she really is the reincarnation of the Sky!'_ thought the teen with the blue flame on his forehead.

 _'Those flames were definitely sky flames, and judging by the information which I was informed, and of what I just saw...So that's her.'_ The swordsman dodged the hit the teen tried to land on him, and kicked his opponent out of the way. The teen crashed through the window of the tall building. The silver-white male's attention was now on the girl who was flying in the air. He would have chased after her if not for a series of bombs that came raining down from above. He leaped out of the way before they exploded. His eyes landed on the silverette from before, who was holding red dynamite in his hand. "I don't who you are, but I don't like the way your eyes suddenly landed on Hime."

"Let me say just one thing: those who stand in my way die!" exclaimed the man, rushing forward to attack with his sword. Suddenly, he was in a standoff with another teen, one who possessed the same flames as he did. Their swords clashed, neither refusing to back down. Yamamoto might have overpowered the other in terms of strength, but the man leaped into the air, flipping over his head, and came soaring back down.

"Yo got something close to skill, but you're still terrible. You must have never been trained in the arts of swordsmanship?" Their swords clashed again, but this time, it was Yamamoto who was overpowered. His guard left wide open, the man aimed a swift kick in the teen gut, sending the athlete flying, and crashing into a table.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera and the two Rain spirits called out worriedly. Meanwhile, Tsunami was having some trouble of her own, aiming a flying kick at the creature, only for it do absolutely nothing. The evolved Dark Halve wrapped its claw-like hand around her ankle and, as if she was nothing but a mere twig, swung her up high into the air. The force was so strong that Tsunami couldn't even use her flames to stop herself. The Dark Halve flew straight up, planting its armor clad knee right in her gut, knocking the breath out of her.

"Tsu-chan!" Kyoko screamed. Tsuna coughed up saliva, and a bit of blood. The creature's large hand reached out and gripped her hair to the roots tightly, lifting her up into the air. It grinned as it released the slump form of Tsunami, who was still suffering from it first attack, unable to get a response from her body. The brunette barely had the time to react when the powerful impact of its fist collided with her left cheek and, like a rocket, her body sailed through the air and straight through the glass building, sent plummeting three floors down. Her body laid slump on a destroyed office floor, eyes barely managing to stay open.

Natsu urged her to get up, but the pain, the pain was so much. It hurt all over. And at the same time, she was afraid to face that thing. So much for the big talk that came from her, she was no hero. She scoffed at herself. Heck, she wasn't even a magical girl! Magical girls were strong, courageous. Even when they were beaten down, they got back on their feet to fight. They cared more about friendship and love, but that was not Tsuna. Tsunami tried to stop being the coward she has always been, but it was so hard given her current situation. She was only human, and she never asked to have the soul of some powerful and ancient deity in her. The only thing she wanted was friends, not to be the key to some great power that can destroy or ruled the world.

Meanwhile, back outside, everyone saw what happened to brunette, and expressed deep anxiety. Kyoko, Hana, and the children had tears gathering in the corner of the eyes, not knowing if Tsunami was okay. Yamamoto was still knocked unconscious while Gokudera was trying to take his place, but wanted nothing more than to rush to his hime's side.

Reborn was holding a gun Leon, knowing there was not much he could do, definitely not in the body of a baby. Chrome was about to make her way into the building when her neck was seized in a tight chokehold. She had eyes of shock once she saw it was the powerful Dark Halve, which only momentarily was way up in the sky. Chrome could barely breathe. She was lifted off her feet, hands uselessly trying to remove the iron grip cutting off her supply of oxygen.

"This is bad. Tsuna better hurry back before someone seriously gets hurt." said Reborn, knowing bullets would do no justice. Plus, he did not want to draw it attention while he was the one protecting the women and children. Today was the definition of a good day gone bad.

"That Dark Halve seems more interesting than these weak kids, and you're supposed to be the guardians of the sky? Pathetic!" Even before the dynamite had the chance to detonate, the swordsman sliced them all in half, rushing in and nearly slicing Gokudera neck had the silverette not invaded, but that just left an opening in his defense. A heel-drop had Gokudera crashing head first into concrete pavement of the ground.

"Weak brats." The swordsman suddenly jolted when he felt the attack from the brown haired teen from before try to sneak an attack on him, but it failed and the two were once again engaging in battle.

Back with Tsuna, who was lying on the ground, Natsu finally lost her composure.

 _"STOP BEING A WIMP AND GET YOUR BUTT OFF THAT FLOOR!"_

Tsunami felt her ears sting, and her head pound from the loud voice in her head. "N-Natsu..."

"So what if you're weak! So what if you're scared! It's a human emotion to experience. All things in life are nothing more than a lesson, a lesson to teach you something about yourself. Master, I know you're afraid, and feeling helpless, but you're not the only one struggling. What about Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Uri, Jirou, Kojirou, Kyoko, Hana, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Reborn, and Maria! What about them? Who gonna support them, huh? Are you just gonna leave them defenseless?! Become the great sky that you are meant to be!" announced Natsu.

With those words said, Tsunami planted the palms of her hands on the ground, lifting herself up. Even though it was quite the struggle, she rised. She forgot that she now had people who relied on her, who support her, and in return she must support them. No matter the pain, the fear, and the struggle, she had people that she must fight for. Once on her feet, flames ignited from her gloves, flying out of the broken window, and back into the sky. Her eyes locked onto the sight of Chrome suffering at the hands of the Dark Halve.

Tsunami increased her speed, and she flew towards their direction, aiming a kick at its face. Turning its attention back into her, the Dark Halve released Chrome, whose unconscious body fell onto the ground. After the kick, Tsunami pulled back her fist, and swung it forward with everything she had, sending the creature flying off its feet and crashing into the concrete wall.

She did not wait for it to regain its strength, aiming another kick and a punch to its gut, the force and strength behind each of her attacks implanting the Dark Halve deeper into the crater of the wall. Landing an elegant backflip, she thrust out her hands and a strong large burst of orange flames shot from her hands, engulfing the creature, which was still somewhat conscious enough to resist being purified.

Tsuna did not falter, increasing the output of her flames. The creature demonic form began to crack, transforming back into its original form, a pink heart with white wings, fluttering off to the human of which it came from. Tsunami released a sigh as she watched the purified creature disappear, but then she heard a scream come from behind her, and saw the boy from before falling to the ground, defeated and unconscious.

"I see you got some skill. It should be a pleasure killing you." The swordsman rushed in Tsuna's direction. She blocked the punch the man aimed at her, which was followed by blocking the sword that was swung at her. When the man started to unleash a series of fast swings with his sword, Tsunami had a hard time keeping up, especially after purifying the upgraded Dark Halve.

A kick to her thigh had Tsunami stumbling back on her feet, but she did a backflip, to dodge from her head sliced off, somewhat regaining her balance, managing to block the kick that was aimed at her left side, and leaped out of the way of the swordsman, who next tried to attack her face with his sword. This man was definitely trying to kill her. For what? Tsunami had no clue.

Tsunami was blocking his sword with her metal clad gloves. The man suddenly smirked, releasing bullets at the teen from his sword hand. She was under a siege of the surprise attacks. She heard a cry of her name coming from Kyoko and the others before her consciousness began to black out. Her strength had faded, exhausted from dealing with the powerful upgraded Dark Halve and now this strange fearsome person. Even though she tried fighting to stay awake, darkness consumed her vision.

"TSU-CHAN/ TSUNA!" cried the children, Kyoko, and Hana. Kyoko was about to run over to the brunette, but Reborn stretched his arm out, halting her from moving any further. His fedora casted a shadow over his face, hiding his emotions, as another figure stepped into the scene.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do to my little sis, Squalo." Reborn had never been happier to see Dino than he was that day, relief washing over him at the Chiavarone heir's appearance.

"Tch, so it you." The swordsman turned to scowl at the blonde.

 **End of Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	30. The Ring's Arc

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone. Hope everyone been having a good day so far, and if you have not.I wish that this new chapter will cheer you up. Also, has I gotta another announcement to make. I doing another original story, but this one has not been posted up yet. The name of it will be:** _ **Once Upon A Fairytale Adventure!**_ **it's a fairytale inspired reverse harem story, that will have some similar elements to Realms of the Six Kingdom. I'll let you know when the first chapter is posted.**

 **Tsunami: Another new story?**

 **Reborn: And you wonder why you are a called a story-.**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Shut-up and let's get to the story already!**

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **"The Ring's Arc"**

"Tch, so this little pipsqueak has ties with the Chiavarone?" The swordsman glanced at the unconscious girl lying behind him. Weighing his options, he jumped high to one of the buildings, peering down at the blonde.

"Vooii! Any other day I'll love to do battle with you, but the boss will get pissy. Besides..." The man took out and held in his hand a shiny black box with gold interior graving proudly.

"I got what I came here for!" Barely anyone had time to react when smoke bombs were thrown to the ground, and dust filled the area. Once cleared, the swordsman had already disappeared. The blonde looked at the damage that these poor middle school children had just suffered, a tired hand running through his blonde locks.

"What a mess. The road paved before them definitely won't be an easy one." Dino made his way over to Tsunami as his men went to aid the others. Lifting the unconscious damaged brunette into his arms, Dino watched as Tsunami returned back to her normal clothes, the little spirit hovering worriedly over her. When he heard of footsteps running over in his direction, he was met a pairs of large eyes filled with nothing but concern, tears brimming the lower edges of both of their eyes.

"Will Tsu-chan/Tsuna be okay?" asked the two girls, Kyoko and Haru. Dino honestly didn't know what to tell them. They knew of Tsunami's true identity, but they were unaware of such battles. Even though Dino did not wish such a fate for the brunette, no one could run away from their destiny, no matter how much they might fight against it and refuse to accept it. Fate never lied.

"But they do have the will to change it. If they have the strength, the courage, and an undying will, that person can change the outcome of their destiny. Even if Tsuna is in denial of it, she has all three of these qualities. She is my student, after all." Reborn sat on Dino's left shoulder. Never once did his onyx eyes left the unconscious brunette in the blonde arm.

"Tsuna will survive this." Reborn said confidently, putting the girls somewhat at ease, before being ushered away by Dino man.

"G-Gokudera...Y-Yama...moto...e-everyone...I... must p-protect...m-my precious...people." murmured the unconscious brunette, in a voice that could barely be heard. Her only concern, even in such a dire state, was solely pointed towards the people she considered her most precious. Dino could only feel pity. The teen in his arms felt so small, yet carried such great responsibility that went beyond any that any other child should carry.

"Let's go to the hospital, Dino." Reborn said.

* * *

In her sleep, Tsunami saw two flames, the color of which were a brilliant shade of orange, similar to her own, fighting fiercely with each other in the sky. The two caused a thundering ripple of noise to issue anytime they clashed. Even though they were flames of the same type, the emotions inside each were different. One flame, pure, kind, and sincere, was fighting for the sake of those whom she held dear, while the other was filled with rage, pride, and hate, like the sin of wrath. The two were completely opposite of each other, yet never did their flames extinguish.

Suddenly, the scene abruptly changed, cloudy images of a blonde man appeared with another blurred figure. They were standing underneath a large oak tree. The shorter blurred figure stared up at the taller blonde one, whose smile lifted her heart. Tsunami felt the urge to reach out to him, feeling that this person was deeply important to her, as if they had been together their entire lives. She needed this person, her soul calling out to him, words that should have felt foreign, yet felt so familiar, escaping past her lips.

"N-Nii...san?" Tsunami's eyes felt heavy as they tried to open, only to be met with electrifying blue. She felt a warm hand clasp with her own and saw a beautiful face, one of which reminded her of a prince charming. The man had bright blond locks, and a breathtaking smile. His head hovered right above hers. If someone had walked in this minute, they would think the two were about to kiss.

"You called for me?" His voice was alluring, like sweet music to Tsunami's ears. His large hands were still entwined with her much smaller one. She didn't why, but she felt tears gather in her eyes, feeling as if she knew this man standing before her as if he been an important aspect of her life since the very beginning.

"Oh my, it seems that I am interrupting something." said the voice of a woman. Standing in the doorway stood a tall, beautiful woman with shoulder-length pale blonde hair. Looking at the woman, Tsunami was reminded of Hibari's mother and wondered if the two were related. Walking in behind her, Gokudera and the others filled the room, but they weren't pleased with the position the stranger and Tsunami were in. Gokudera would have blown up if his hime was not just waking up from her injuries.

The blond backed his head away from Tsunami and the blonde nurse approached them with a chart in hand, checking over the brunette's vitals. "Hmm, you really got to be thankful for the ability of the Sun Flames. Thanks to your Sun Guardian, you seem to be nearly healed, but you do need some good rest." the nurse advised.

"Thank you, auntie, for checking her for me." the gentleman thanked the nurse.

"MASSTTERRR!" Natsu flew out of Kyoko's hands, and headed straight for Tsunami, rubbing her small head against the brunette's cheek. "Master, Natsu is so happy to see that you are okay! I'm sorry if Natsu was being too hard on master!" cried the little spirit. Tsunami felt comforted by the spirit's concern towards her.

"Natsu, I'm not mad at you. I should be thanking you." Tsuna confessed when she felt Kyoko and Haru place their arms around her neck.

"Ano, are you two okay?" Tsuna asked the two. Kyoko smiled.

"Maa, we're just glad you're okay, Tsu-chan."

"Tsuna, you had Haru and rest of us so worried. Thanks to Kan-chan and Kyoko's brother, you four were healed quickly this time." Haru informed Tsuna, who saw that the two passionate boxers were not in the room. She reminded herself to thank them when she saw them again. Yet, she still did know who the strange faces.

Reborn settled himself on the bed, sitting close next to the brunet. "I sent the kids home to mama. Don't worry. She won't be informed about this, which is why I sent for Ryohei and Kan." Tsunami appreciated Reborn for not wanting to worry her mother. She might not be happy about her father returning home, but her mother was, and the daughter didn't want to her mother's happiness to break.

Kyoko and Hana quietly stepped back, feeling relieved at seeing the teen okay. That was when caring brown eyes stared at the three who were ashamed to make eyes contact. It should have been the other way around.

"Maa, don't look so down. I'm happy to see all three of you are safe and sound. Plus, I'm completely fine! You did the best you could." Tsunami tried to relieve them of their guilt, but they couldn't accept it. Their most important person was lying in a hospital bed, hurt due to their own lack in skill. Reborn understood their silence. As them, as guardians, they were accepting the reality of where they currently stood. This situation had taught them a valuable lesson, that at their current level, they were weak and must get stronger if they wished to protect Tsunami, their sky, their most cherished person.

"The blonde woman is the owner of this hospital. She also works with the Vongola family on some occasions. She's known as one of the best doctors, next to Shaman, to ever exist. Her nickname is 'Angel of Miracles.' She is also related to Kyoya Hibari." That explained Tsunami was reminded of Hibari, but the woman seemed a bit more of a wild card compared to Hibari's mother.

"Oh, so she knows that stoic nephew of mine. Seriously, I don't get why us girls are attracted to such stoic and boring men." she said sassily, hands stuffed into her white coat pocket. Yep, a complete difference.

"The one who brought you here was Dino." Reborn stared at the intertwined fingers of the man sitting closely to Tsunami and the young lady herself, resisting the urge to separate the two, or shoot the blonde in the face.

"This blonde man here..." Reborn pointed over at the stranger, who cut than hitman off from speaking for himself.

"Giotto, my young sky. Maa, you're just as cute as were in your first life." The blonde smiled as this caused a lot of heads to turn in his direction. Not that he minded, his eyes only on the brunette.

"Giotto-san, what are you doing here?" asked Chrome. Everyone was wondering just how the teen knew the blonde. Haru suddenly released a screamed as she pointed a finger at him.

"Hahi! Haru has seen you before! You're that famous actor! Japan's most desirable man, who, with his prince charming smile, makes many women across the globe to fall in love with him! You're one of the top most popular actors in not just Japan, but famous around the world. Haru's Okaa-san secretly has a shrine dedicated to you!" confessed Haru. This startling revelation made Tsunami even more confused. Why this top star actor seem so close to her?

"A-Ano, just how do you know me? I don't think we've met." said Tsunami. Natsu settled herself in her master's soft fluffy hair.

"Yes and no. In your past life, we were close, twin siblings born in the womb of our mother. In this life, and many others, after you died in your first timeline, we have never met, until today. It was so lonely being in a world where you didn't exist." He brought their intertwined fingers close against his lips, and kissed her delicate fingers. Tsunami blushed scarlet. The nurse let out a whistle at the smooth gentleman. The others were burning with jealousy.

"Damn, he's like a real prince charming. My own heart just went doki doki." exclaimed Uri, placing a hand over her racing heart.

"Your charm never seizes to make my heart race, Giotto. If I weren't married, I'd definitely try to make you mine." The woman winked at the handsome blond, who merely beamed a smile at the compliment. Natsu fanned down scarlet blushing Tsunami.

"Maa, so the twin brother of the Sky retains his memories from his past lives, huh? Interesting." Marie spoke up, catching the people's attention.

"So you mean to tell me, in his past lives, he was Hime, the first sky goddess's twin brother? Impossible!" Gokudera denied the accusation, setting his seething eyes on the man, who still had his disgusting fingers intertwined with his precious hime, a smile plastered on the blond's face.

"I'm not sensing that he's lying." said Kojirou.

"And we can usually tell when a person is lying to us." Jirou placed his two cents.

"There are no records of the first sky goddess having a sibling. So how we know that you are telling the truth?" Reborn narrowed his eyes at the blonde man named Giotto.

"Allow me to explain. There are certain parts of the original history of the First Sky Goddess that was kept secret from the main family for her own precaution and safety. Never knowing when one leader might try to rewrite important parts of history that will put her reincarnation into harm's way. So she entrusted such responsibility to her brother and his household, who, at that time, was the heir and rightful successor of the Vongola Family, a noble family which was once small growing in power, influence, and strength," Giotto pointed his eyes over at Gokudera, Dino, and Reborn.

"In the Vongola Family, there is a list of organizations that enlisted under the Vongola Family. Two of those groups are known as the Vaira and the First Generation. The man who attacked you today is from the Varia organization, an independent and elite group that the family relies on to eliminate all threatening targets. They are the best at what they do, succeeding every mission given to them. Failure is not accepted to them. It's a group that primarily likes to stay reclusive, until today." Giotto said gravely before switching the other organization.

"The second group, the First Generation, who are also known as the Recorders of Time, are the only members who have the ability to not only regain their appearance, but memories of each lifetime they are born in. The First Sky Goddess made it so that when she is reborn, the Vongola family can finally remember and restore it to its former glory before the second boss took charge of the family. It is a family is free of sins, only wanting to help the people, not bring harm and calamity. There are other important parts that we play, not only you, but your guardians. Let me hand you these, the treasures that were entrusted to us." Giotto took out a black box similar to the one the swordsman had stolen away from the boy who had crashed into Tsunami.

He opens the lid and inside, the group saw that there were eight halves of rings inside, each in colors which reminded Tsunami of the rainbow with silver engraved designs. She noted that each one represented a weather attribute. Suddenly the gems on Tsunami's necklace and key glowed momentarily before going back dull.

"The Christmas gift we gave Tsuna glowed." Yamamoto pointed out the obvious. Tsunami was just as confused as some of the people in the room as to why it had happened.

"These are the real halves of the Vongola Rings, rings that have been in the hands of the First Generation since they were first given to us by your former self. When you were reborn, it was my job to give them to you, but the rings are split into halves, one given to myself, while the others halves were secured in a secret vault that rests under the estate of the Vongola Family in order to make sure that they will stay safe until they can finally be handed to their rightful owners." explained the Giotto.

"So the ones given to him were the fakes. He was basically used as a decoy, right?" Reborn referred to the one sleeping right across the hall.

"Are you talking about the boy from earlier? Used as a decoy, that sounds cruel. What person could such a thing? Look at the state that he's in." Brown flashed angrily at the one responsible.

"Maa, Tsuna, there's some logical reason behind it." Dino tried to defend the one who Tsunami's anger was pointed at, but the brunette refused to accept his answer.

"Don't care! He's hurt, and that is not right. Why couldn't this person do it himself instead of sending a child to do it for him, huh? Just what makes these rings so important anyway?" inquired Tsunami.

"Dino, it's a lost cause once the overprotective Mama-Lioness Tsuna is awakened." advised Reborn. "And as for your second question, Tsuna, these rings have caused a lot of conflict within and outside the family. It's the most key important proof that you are definitely the reincarnation of the sky. They are rings that have been stored deep underground, and heavily secured under the Vongola Family residence. They are rings that once belonged in the hands of the Sky Goddess and her Guardians. They are rings that show the bond and loyalty between them."

"I see someone did their studying." replied the blond.

"I'm Reborn, I know everything. I see everything." stated the confident infant.

"What are you, a Hyuuga? Tsuna joked.

"Without these rings, the proof that you are truly the reincarnation of the sky will not be settled." Giotto emphasized.

"Okay, but what can you tell us about that upgraded Dark Halve that appeared. How did such a thing happen?" asked Reborn the blonde who seemed to have all the answers.

"In the prophecy, it is stated that Tsuna must fight against the Night God in order to bring peace and harmony to the world. The Night God is a being that the first Sky Goddess herself could not completely get rid of. He has live throughout the centuries, even after her death. Getting stronger in each timeline, he is a being who is able to influence the dark desires that can be awakened in one's heart, and brings it into existence. The stronger the desire, the stronger and more corrupt the Dark Halve becomes. They become a mindless puppet who will only obey the Night God. He is none other than the embodiment of true darkness and chaos." Giotto started off before going into deeper detail.

"Each level of a Dark Halve goes by a specific name. The 1st Level is known as: Seed/Seme. The 2nd Level: Reaper/Mietitrice. The 3rd Level: Beast/Bestia. The 4th Level is the final evolution: Devil/Diavolo. The last evolutionary form has only appeared once, and that was in the timeline of the First Sky Goddess. The level that we were up against today was mostly 2nd level, Reaper/Mietitrice. True to the nickname, they are the grim reapers who symbolize death when in the face of their opponents. Their strength, power, and intelligence are on a whole other level then from their Seed Form. I advise you to be careful of your surroundings from here and on out." Giotto explained to them before leaving. After he left, the others took off as well one by one, having things on their minds, or needing to get home before curfew.

* * *

It was around evening when Tsunami was finally able to leave the hospital, thanking Dino for rescuing her as he drove her home, wanting to spend time with little sisters and some of Nana's home cooking. Reaching the door, Tsunami remembered that her father was supposed to be coming back today, and braced herself before opening the door.

"TSU-HIME! PAPA IS HOME, MY PRECIOUS-!" She was met with a blond rushing down the stairs, leaping towards her. On pure instinct, she gripped the strap of her backpack and swung it towards the strange weird man, who slammed into the wall harshly.

"Don't just come leaping out of nowhere like that! It's creepy!" fumed the brunette before marching her way upstairs. Dino and Natsu were left speechless at the father and daughter reunion.

"Is this is really Master's father?" Natsu couldn't help but ask, taking one more look at the man before following her master upstairs.

"Oh, did Tsu-chan finally come home? I made a feast I hoped that she could enjoy!" Nana smiled. She was suddenly hugged around the waist, her husband sobbing into her apron.

"Nana, our little hime, seems to be upset with Papa! She didn't even greet Papa's enthusiasm as she used too! My Hime!" sobbed the man in a similar way to five-year-old Lambo when he whined about something.

"Oh, dear. Tsu-chan loves her Papa. She just has a hard time showing it." Nana patted the man's head when she caught sight of the guest standing at the door.

"Oh, Dino-kun, you came over today! Maa, sit down and have dinner with us!" Dino smiled sheepishly at the brunette, taking off his shoes and putting on the indoor slippers, and made his way inside the kitchen.

Reborn stood at the doorway, eyeing the childish blond man. 'If you're here, that means someone is stirring up trouble back home. So the liger is finally about to leave its den.' The infant began to make his way towards Tsuna's room. That night, Tsunami couldn't sleep, and decided to do some baking to ease her mind. Dino and Natsu were watching her in concern.

"A lot has happened today. I mean, I was almost killed by a dangerous demonic Dark Halve, a strange swordsman appeared out of nowhere, some type of organization might be after me, I met an A-list celebrity who is somehow tied to my past self and my friends end up getting hurt and are exposed to even more danger." Tsunami paused in her stirring of the cheesecake batter and sighed.

"Master, try not to look so down. At least you survived." advised Natsu, decorating the sweet delicious treat that covered the table.

'At times like this, Master and Mama are very much alike.' the spirit sweatdropped, thinking of this morning, when Nana had cooked up a feast.

"I made them all worry so much about me. I couldn't even cheer for them. Does that mean I'm not a good friend?" Tsunami asked herself, staring at the white cheesecake batter.

"That doesn't make you a bad friend. At least you showed concern about their well-being, but it is their duty to fight as one with the sky. You were too weak to do so." Tsunami spun around, about to issue a decline to such accusations when the blond held up his hand.

"But it also a good thing that they learned now rather than later. Now they know what they can do in order to stand proudly by your side. I taught you a valuable lesson as well." Dino took a warm chocolate chip cookie from off top the stack that had recently came from out of the oven.

"I learned that I have important people who rely on me, who I must protect and support. I must become stronger, if I wish to protect my cherished people. I can't let others always be worried about me. They're not the only ones who are disappointed in themselves, but I won't let this get me down. I just gotta become stronger, not for myself, but for them." Tsunami smiled. She normally wouldn't think in such way, as she would admit. She is a coward, but if it was for them, those who accepted her and brought a source of warmth and happiness into her life. She would do anything in her power to make sure they stay safe.

* * *

"Kaa-san, I'm going to school!" Tsunami stood at the door, putting on her school shoes. Nana poked her head from out of the kitchen.

"Tsu-chan, have a nice day at school! I hope those friends of yours like the delicious snack that you made!" Nana waved as her daughter walked out the door, and made her way out the backdoor to where her husband was playing with the rest of the children.

"Maa, darling, our sweet Tsu-chan will make an excellent wife to a lucky man one day." Nana's abrupt statement almost caused the tall muscular blonde unable to catch Lambo after throwing the infant high into the air.

"Our Hime...W-Wife..." Iemitsu, Nana's husband and Tsunami's father, saw the image of his adorable sweet little angel dressed in a white wedding gown and almost died from the cute image, but at the same time. However, the thought of giving his little princess off to some strange boy, who was trying to steal his little girl, didn't sit right with him.

"Our darling Tsu-chan has such handsome and good-looking male friends now. I think can I already spot out my future son-in-law. He has good looks, is a star athletic, friendly, and outgoing. Darling, doesn't he-? Ano, darling?" All Nana and the rest of the family saw was a cloud of dust followed by a yell of:

"MY INNOCENT HIME! PAPA IS COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

"Tsuna's father really cares about her." Binachi commented.

"It says that Tsuna-nee's father ranks number one on the list of doting, overprotective, and dangerous fathers." read Fuuta.

* * *

…

Meanwhile, on her way to school, Tsuna felt a chill run down her spine, almost tripping when she didn't regain her balance in time, but when she leaned forward, a certain object attached to her necklace jingled. Tsunami and Natsu analysed the object. It was an orange halve of a ring with the Vongola name, and the symbol for Sky. Both Tsuna and Natsu pointed their eyes at the innocent infant walking on top of fence beside them.

"Reborn, why is this ring, the same one Giotto-san showed me the other day, resting around my neck?" Tsunami narrowed her eyes at the infant.

"You better hurry, Tsuna, before you're late."

"Don't ignore me!"

"This shows that you are, without a doubt, the true reincarnation of the Sky Goddess, thus making the heir to the Vongola family. I personally think you shouldn't have been bestowed the ring just yet, but our current situation has caused things to speed up." Reborn leaped off the fence and landed on Tsuna's head.

"Is Reborn-san talking about the guy who attacked us the other day?" asked Natsu.

"They'll soon be here once they figure out the rings given to them were fakes. They're a strong group, who once rebelled against the family in an attempt to seize power. It all began when that man appeared, your next most fierce competitor. Past events of history are starting to catch up. Those fakes were made to look similar to the real deal. So you can't waste the precious time that Basil was able to give you." said Reborn, surprised that Tsuna wasn't freaking out like she normally did. The brunette simply turned her head towards the sky.

"How many days do you think we have?" Tsuna asked, voice sounding almost like a whisper.

"Hmm, perhaps ten days at most."

"Ah, for once I won't protest to one of your hellish training sessions, Reborn. I must grow stronger to protect everyone. But do try not to kill me, please?" Tsuna's tone was joking. Reborn smirked, while Natsu smiled at her master.

"I won't hold that promise."

"Oi, I want to become stronger, not die!"

"Tsuna, school is about to start."

"Hiee! The school bell is about to ring soon!"

"You better start running, Master!" Natsu suggested. Tsunami began doing just that, dashing down the street with all the speed she could muster.

* * *

…

In a country, far away from Japan, there was a hideout built deep in the shadows of a forest, structured and built almost like a castle. Inside, sitting a dark room, were seven different figures. One of them was a blonde playing with a sharp edge knife in his hand and a creepy smile on his face. "So there really is such thing as a goddess, and it's not just some ridiculous fairytale?"

"The other halves of the Vongola rings are now in Japan. The only thing we have to do is go pick them up." said a baby dressed in a dark cloak, the hood covering its face.

"No one deserves to be the successor to the Vongola Family, but you, Boss." replied a loyal man with black spiky hair and piercings. Sitting up front, legs crossed up on the table, looking dangerous, was a man who sat in the shadows, a vengeful gleaming in his eyes.

 **End of Chapter Thirty**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day!**


	31. Training!

**Tsuna: Everyone lets...!**

 **Reborn: Get ready...!**

 **Lambo: For..!**

 **Fuuta: Another..!**

 **I-Pin: Chapter...!**

 **Bianchi: Of..!**

 **Reborn: Sky Reborn!**

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

 **Training!**

"Tada! Master made everyone sweets to cheer everyone up from yesterday scary experience!" Natsu announced, flying beside Tsunami, who took out at least five different colored boxes. She took off the lids to show a variety of five different neatly stacked or lined desserts. There were chocolate brownies with cookies bites, white chocolate muffins, marble cheesecake cut into rectangles, cute bunny shaped bread, and last miniature fruit custard tarts, the blue sky above them, the sun basking down sunlight made the desserts glisten with perfection. Everyone couldn't help but be in awe of the variety of yummy and sweet snacks the brunette made on their behalf.

"I know yesterday was hard for everyone, but I hope at least this will put everyone in good spirits." The brunette's smile touched the hearts of everyone. A pair of arms snaked themselves around the brunette, holding her petite form close and leaning to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Usagi-chan, you're too caring. That kindness of yours is your special gift, but may also be your own downfall." muttered Mukuro, ignoring the seething puppy who was Gokudera, the silverette's hands were itching to pull out some dynamite.

"Ah, I see Fukuro is joining us." Yamamoto smiled, pronouncing the teen's name wrong. Whether it was on purpose or not was left to be questioned.

"It's Mukuro." Mukuro corrected the Rain Guardian, feeling that the teen did it on purpose. Heterochromatic eyes lay on the delicious chocolate brownies. Tsunami saw this and picked one up, holding it the teen's mouth, "Is this what you want?" She had a feeling that the other might be a person who adored chocolate. At least that's what her intuition was telling her.

"Fufufufu, thank you." He took a bite. Tsunami was basically feeding him by now, much to the displeasure of some of the others. Chrome seemed to be the only person that was pleased, while Reborn had Leon transform into a gun and shot in the direction of the teen, who was fast enough to pull Tsunami over to the side. The bullet ended up hitting the wall instead.

"Fufufu, that wasn't very nice, Arcobaleno. You could've hit my precious Usagi-chan."

"Reborn, I could've died!"

"Tch, I missed. Seems my aim isn't what it used to be. Let me try again." Reborn flex his hands, aiming his gun once again, this time straight at Mukuro.

"Hiie! Stop! Stop!" Tsunami tried to wrestle herself out of Mukuro's arms, but the other refused to let her go.

…

Up in a tree a good distance away from the group, holding a pair of binoculars in his hands, a blonde man was releasing an imitating aura of killer intent aimed at a certain Mist Guardian.

"I'm gonna kill that brat for even putting a hand on my precious little princess. That lowly, no-good, rotten fiend! Tsu-chan belongs to Papa!" cried the creepy blonde man, who was scaring people away, some were about to call the police to report him.

...

Meanwhile, the spirits were sitting down on the blanket that Kyoko provided, a plate sat in the middle of their circle. The group was sitting next to Kyoko, who smiled down at the tiny, animated, adorable group. Both Marie and Fukuro sat in small chairs, sipping the tea in their little tea cups, ignoring the rest of their fellow spirits.

"Yummy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh, but Tsu-chan even bestowed me this ring to prove the love between us." Mukuro held up his hand, showing a ring similar to Tsunami's, yet the design on the face and color was different, indigo and the symbol that represented mist.

"After all, unlike the rest of you, minus my dear Chrome, of course, I can definitely protect Usagi-chan from any harm that comes her way." This definitely got Yamamoto and Gokudera riled up.

"You shouldn't say such things." Tsunami scolded.

"Maa, I only speak the truth. Guardians of the Sky stand as one with their boss. That is the designated role they are destined to play. They are the strongest and most impenetrable line of defense the sky has when other fails. It is their duty to succeed despite the odds. The sky must never be tainted. The sky must never fall. She must stand brighter than the sun, the moon, and the stars itself. You are a god, Usagi-chan, and we are nothing but your humble servants. Never forget that." During his speech, Mukuro stood up, and once finished, left the group.

"You know he speaks the truth," Uri said after taking a sip of her strawberry milk.

"A god, who stands at the top of the world, who shines brighter than the stars in the galaxy itself." Chrome muttered. She had been so quiet that everyone almost forgot her. "Such a duty can only fill one with pride. Pride because we were gifted with the opportunity to protect someone so precious. Who is not only selfless and kind, but also helps us in her own way. Bossu, I'm so happy to have met such a person like you." Chrome smiled over at Tsuna, who began feeling little teary eyed at such words.

"C-Chrome..."

"That's why Chrome wants to train. She wants to be able to protect you, just as you have done for me." Chrome proudly showed her twin indigo ring.

"Well said, Chrome dear." The mist spirit smiled, bringing her teacup to her lips.

"I remember I once told you that it must not be fun to fight alone, yet I was unable to do anything the other day." Brown eyes looked down at the ground, clenching his fist.

"I vowed to be your right-hand man, but was unable to protect you." Gokudera muttered, feeling ashamed at yesterday's one-sided defeat. Tsunami wanted nothing more than to cheer them up. Suddenly, she was met with a pair of eyes burning with determination. The half rings on their fingers glittered in the beaming of the sun, one a deep ocean blue, the other a fierce crimson.

"But I promise next time I'll be able to protect you."

'As you are our most precious person, the person that we love.' Each respective spirit smirked at their masters' display of determination, reading the words that the two dared not to speak out loud.

"Everyone, I also promise to be a sky that you can be of. I might not have asked for this fate, but I, at least, want to protect my precious people. So I'll become a sky, that you can stand by proudly." Tsunami vowed from the bottom of her heart, her own ring glisten in the bright sunlight.

Reborn felt proud of the group of children, who were slowly starting to mature. Their eyes were being to take on a different view from the innocent ones. They were evolving. _'They are truly starting to shape up and become a true sky and its guardians.'_ Reborn looked up towards the heavenly blue atmosphere. _'I wonder if ten days is really enough to prepare them before they get arrive.'_

Starting at the group, Kyoko felt a bit left out. She wasn't a guardian, but a part of her did wonder if there was anything she could do for Tsunami. Tsuna was also important to her, but Kyoko lacked any strength or super powers to protect others like Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome. Also, remembering that scary event of yesterday, knowing what awaited the brunette, Kyoko did not for wish that. She didn't want to see Tsuna get hurt, but what could she possibly do?

* * *

"Reborn, just who are we waiting for?" Tsuna was at Namimori's child void park. Natsu was sliding the slides, enjoying herself, while Tsunami sat on the swing. Reborn was on her head as usual.

"Also, what is Dino-nii doing here?" Tsuna asked about the blonde who was pushing her slightly on the swing.

"Aww, Tsuna doesn't want to see her big bro? Your coldness breaks my heart." Dino said dramatically, joking around as Tsunami just sweat-dropped at the blonde.

"Dino-nii, you slept over last night." Tsunami reminded the blonde. Natsu flew back over as she saw Reborn putting on one of his costumes.

"There are too many Guardians for me to train alone. Right now, we're waiting on your Sun Guardian." Reborn informed, placing his elephant hate on his head.

"Onii-san/Kan?!" exclaimed the two Skies.

"Master Pao Pao!"

"Where is this master Ryohei speaks so great of!"

"It's them!" Appearing on the scene was the Ryohei and Kan, looking energetic as usual. Tsuna was then reminded of something, standing up to bow in front of Ryohei and Kan, confusing them.

"Thank you, Onii-san, for saving me and others the other day. Thanks to you, I didn't have to worry about my Okaa-san." She rose back up, only for the other to clap his hands on her shoulders.

"Tsuna, whenever you're in trouble, just call and Onii-san will come to give you a hand! You're family now! Heck, Kyoko views you as a sister! So gotta protect you both!" proclaimed the boxer, Kan nodding sagely from his shoulders.

"We will always be there when you need us!" The blonde haired spirit stuck a thumbs up at the brunette.

"Sniff...O-Onii-san!" wailed Tsuna and Natsu, hugging the two suns.

"Mou, Tsuna, I carried you to the hospital, but I didn't get a hug?" Dino pouted. Tsunami released her Sun Guardian and looked over to Dino.

"Does Dino-nii want a hug?" she asked the blonde. Before he could even reply, Dino was hit in the gut by an iron hammer Leon, falling to the ground.

"Dino is allergic to hugs." said an innocent Reborn.

"I think Dino-nii might need some sun flames, master." muttered Natsu. Tsunami could only stare in pity at the fallen blonde.

"So, Master Poa Poa, who is this friend that you sent to me?" asked Ryohei. Tsunami turned her eyes over to the infant.

"Friend? Wait...Are you talking about...?" The yellow glow coming from Reborn's pacifier answered her question, hearing something flapping in the air before something descended into Tsunami's arms, the bird flying over their heads.

"Kora, who this person you came crying to me to train?" Colonello looked quite comfortable in Tsunami's arms.

"So he was talking about you..." Tsunami muttered, soon placing a smile on her face. "Hello, Colonello, it's nice seeing you again. So Reborn sent you here to train Onii-san, huh?" questioned the brunette.

"I did not come crying to you." Reborn promptly kicked the blonde out of Tsunami's arms before settling in himself.

"Reborn, kora! That's my spot!"

"Tsuna belongs to me. She just doesn't know it yet." The infant smirked, everyone except for the other baby looking clueless at his words.

"Tch...This isn't over." Colonello walked over to stand in front of Ryohei. "I take it he's the boxer kid you were telling me about." The blond began pressing his rifle up against Ryohei's chest as if he was checking something.

"Is he really this weak, kora?" Colonello glanced over at Reborn.

"Yeah, but I think you already know the reason why, which is why I assigned him to you," said Reborn. Colonello's cute, mocking laugh made Tsunami squeal out loud.

"How cute." she murmured, missing the slight frown on Reborn's face.

"He seems like an interesting guy, kora. This should be fun. If you can make through ten days of my training, you'll blow the others out of the park. Do you think you can make it?" Colonello challenged.

"Kan..." Ryohei called out to the spirit on his shoulder.

"Maa, there's no need to even ask my opinion when we're obviously thinking the same thing, Ryohei." A smirk graced the sun spirit's chubby face.

"Burning/Extreme accept!" exclaimed the burning associated figures.

"They're a perfect match." Colonello commented. "Alright, let's get to training, kora!" Now that Ryohei had himself a tutor to train him, the three were off, running down the street. Just then, Tsunami saw that Dino was also about to set off as well.

"Dino-nii, you're leaving as well? Did Reborn also assign you to train someone?" Tsunami asked. The blonde began scratching his head uneasily.

"Yep, and it seems I got the short end of the straw. The one I'm sent to train is Hibari Kyoya, though something tells me he won't listen to a word I say." The blonde sighed.

"The only thing I can tell you is to try and hang in there, Dino-nii. Oh! Could you give this to Hibari-san for me? I meant to give it to him earlier, but I forgot." Tsunami handed over a purple box with sweets inside.

"I'll try. Good luck with your training, Tsuna!" Dino ruffled her hair before leaving.

"Ready to start your training, Tsuna?" Reborn asked. The brunette nodded her head determinedly.

"Hai."

* * *

"Oya, oya, what does my sweet Chrome wish to ask her dashing Papa?" Sitting in a vast library filled with both old and new books was a man with blue hair in a pineapple hairstyle, but shorter than Mukuro's with two zigzag partings. He was wearing white long pants, black boots, and a white dress shirt. The blue haired man closed the book sitting on his lap.

"Daemon-nii."

"Papa."

"Daemon-nii-sama."

"Chrome, why won't you call me Papa?" The man insisted that Chrome, who he basically raised, at least call him by that title. He wanted to hear it from her. But for now, he let the topic slide, judging by the serious face to the other was giving him. Daemon sighed and gave Chrome his undivided attention. "You have come to me for something, so ask."

"I want you to train me," Chrome stated. Daemon certainly was not expecting this.

"Hmm, why ask me of all people such thing. Why not ask that knuckleheaded Nii-san of yours? Surely, he-"

"I do not wish to ask Nii-sama. I want to walk my own path. Nii-sama has already done so much for me, or because of me. I do not wish to worry him. Besides, I know you are a part of the Vongola secret organization, the First Generation, the Recorders of Time." Chrome's eye never left contact with the man sitting across from her.

"Fufufu, let me guess. The one who informed you was the Mist Spirit who's been sneaking around me." Right on cue, Marie appeared, flying right beside Chrome's head.

"So you can see me, Mist Protector of the Sky. In terms of rank and duty, you have the sky who stands above all. Then you have her guardians, whose role is to stand as one with the Sky. Next in line are her Protectors, her loyal soldiers, whose sworn duty is to-"

"Protect the Sky from harm. Yes, I know. It's a duty that's been embedded in my head since my first timeline. A duty that to this day, I, no- we all carry with honor. Right, my beautiful Elena?" Stepping out of the shadows behind the man was his beautiful blonde soulmate.

"Elena-nee-sama?!" Chrome was not expecting this twist.

"What he says is true. Now, before you ask, no, I'm not a protector. No, do I wield Dying Will Flames. It's a high-density form of energy, which rests within every human being on this earth, refined from one's own life-force. Due to the way it resonates, it can only be awoken when emotions and will are strong enough to bring it out. It has been regarded as a type of battle aura. However, unlike an aura, which is a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by a few individuals, the Dying Will Flame is, in many ways, more alike to a real flame, even possessing its own destructive properties. There is a saying that those who are able to awaken their flames, will be able to see the spirits which guide you." Elena set off into an explanation. Daemon nodded along to each word that she said.

"They are graded according to their purity, which has a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve. Among other things, this rate of purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames can be drawn out. Each Flame's attribute has its own special characteristic, such as your mist flames." Elena pointed at Chrome, whose expression was showing confusion. "That look on your face tells me you're confused about how I know all of this."

"Well, similar to the Recorders of Time, I too have also kept all of my past memories. In my first life, I was quite close to the First Sky Goddess, yet even I'm still confused as to why I am allowed to keep all of my past selves' memories. Maybe she did it so that in each life, I could find that one special person, you." She glanced fondly Daemon, who was touched by her words.

"Two souls that not even fate could separate, or perhaps our fate in another world was so tragic that someone decided to give us a second chance. Who knows? Now, Chrome, you wish for me to train you, but do you think you will be able to keep up?" Daemon inquired. He and Elena watched as indigo flames consumed Chrome momentarily before evaporating into a light fog of mist.

Standing there was Chrome as a Guardian of the Mist, twirling the broom in her hand until it transformed into a scythe. "We won't know until we see for ourselves." Chrome challenged, sounding much more confident. Daemon chuckled, standing up from his chair.

"Interesting." A blaze of mist flames appeared in his left hand, before showing a similar weapon to the one Chrome was holding.

* * *

Hibari was sitting on the couch in the Disciplinary Committee Office, reading over information on how to court an intended mate, eyeing the purple ring which sat on his finger. The strange blond man who had given it him to him stated how it was a symbol which bonded Hibari to his chosen mate. It basically meant to him that Tsunami wished for marriage. Roll was on a mat placed on the table, drinking tea. They were disturbed when the door was opened.

"Who are you?" Hibari asked the blond intruder, placing his book on the table.

"So you're Hibari Kyoya. I'm Dino, Tsuna's nii-san!" Dino introduced himself. The skylark narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man.

"Sawada Nana only has one child. Who are you?" demanded the skylark, leaving Dino at a loss for words before the blunt response he received. For a child to give off a dangerous aura that could make even a grown person scared…

"I'm also a friend of Reborn. By the way, Tsuna wanted me to drop these off to you." The blond pulled out a purple box. From the smell the box gave off, Hibari already knew what was inside. Just as he was about to reach out for the sweets, they were snatched out of his view.

"I can't let you have such a gift just yet. If you want them, you're gonna have to fight for them." Dino challenged. This was a plan that Reborn had given him in order to train the stubborn teen. Yet, the highly dangerous killer intent and the hazardous glint that entered those steel silver eyes were not in the plan. The teen rose up from the couch.

"Those snacks are a gift from my mate, yet you refuse to give them to me. That is foolhardy. For disturbing my happy mood, I must bite you to death." Hibari held his tonfas in his hands.

"W-W-Wait! D-Did you just call T-Tsuna your mate?!" exclaimed a red face Dino before ducking down to dodge a tonfa to the face.

* * *

"I wish to learn kendo." This was one sentence Tsuyoshi Yamamoto was not expecting from his son. He searched for any signs of playfulness in the other, but saw none.

"This definitely came out of nowhere. You mind telling me why you would ask such a thing?" Tsuyoshi asked his son, eyes still focused on the sushi he was preparing.

"There's someone important that I wish to protect. I can't be defeated like that again. Maa, I always did hate losing." Tsuyoshi could agree with that statement. He was similar to his son. Yet, now that he thought about it, a brief memory of when he married his wife came to mind, remembering his vow to always protect her. For some reason, the him from back then and his son now, were very much similar.

"She must be quite the charmer to catch your attention." The man sat down his knife, missing the slight blush in his son's cheeks, who shyly look the other way.

"...Yeah, she really is something." murmured Yamamoto, picturing the brave Tsunami when she first saved him.

* * *

"I know I said I would train, but..." Tsunami peered down at the forest that rested meters down from where she was currently hanging on for dear life. "I also said try not to kill me, Reborn!" Tsunami yelled at the infant who was riding on top of her head along with Natsu. Her voice echoed from the cliff.

"You need to build up your strength. So keep climbing." Reborn smacked her head. Clenching her teeth, Tsunami continued to climb the large cliff.

"You can do it, Master!" Natsu cheered, waving pom-poms in the air.

"If you fall, we all die." Reborn bluntly stated out loud.

"Like I don't know that!" Tsunami yelled angrily and continued to climb, despite the fear of falling.

"The fakes should've reached the Varia by now. We have little time to prepare." Reborn stated. Hearing this, Tsunami gathered her will, and started climbing harder.

 _"I know I won't be able to avoid a confrontation with the Varia."_

…

Back on the school rooftop, Dino was fighting against Hibari, using his whips to block and defend from the attacks the head perfect was sending his way. Riding on top of Hibird, flapping its wings to stay airborne, was Roll, watching the fight with a stern face. "Out of all the guardians, the cloud will always remain the strongest. You were foolish to anger my master."

"I must agree with you, Chibi-chan." Dino blocked the attack that was aimed at his face, leaping away from the kick that followed. "For a kid, he's definitely strong, but will that be enough to protect Tsuna from the new threat?" questioned Dino with a lift of his eyebrow.

"The least I can do is follow through with Reborn's training."

"What new threat are you talking about?" Hibari narrowed his eyes, tonfa in attack position, but wanting to hear what the blond had to say.

"An organization related to the Vongola Family will soon be heading this way, and they're after Tsuna and the rings you all carry, which rightfully belongs to the reincarnated sky and her guardians, not that they care. For this new threat, Tsuna will need all her guardians." This ticked Hibari off. Dino blocked the fast combo attack the silvered eyed teen tried to hit him with.

"My chosen mate is strong. She depends on no one but me." Hibari pulled back his tonfa and was about to aim it at the opening he eyed, but Dino noticed faster. The attack would have landed on his chest if he had not blocked the silver steel tonfa with his whip once again.

'This kid, is gonna turn into a monster. I can definitely see it in his future.' Dino thought.

"Even though I hold a strong taste of dislike towards you, your actions speak for themselves. Hibari Kyoya, you truly are the reincarnation of the Guardian of the Cloud." Hiding in the shadows, said a figure, before disappearing.

…

 _"Everyone is training so hard for my sake."_

…

"It's been a while since we've been in a dojo. Right, Koujirou?" Jirou asked his twin, only to see the other in deep concentration, eyes closed. The falling leaf caused his eyes snap open and, in one swift swing of his sword, he sliced it in half. Yamamoto and Jirou both gave him a round of applause, in awed at his skills, as the chibi samurai stood up straight.

Yamamoto was now dressed in kendo gear, a bamboo sword in his hands. "Hmm I never used this before. It feels different from my usual one." murmured Yamamoto. He had to thank Jirou, who had called out his name so he could block the attack his father sent him out of nowhere.

"Hmm, you always did have good reflexes, but your style is truly poor." Tsuyoshi backed off and Yamamoto saw the serious expression painted on his father's face. "I intend to beat my knowledge of the sword into you. But don't forget, the sword to me is like what baseball is to you. I'm not gonna play around with you! So come at me like your life depends on it." Hearing this from his father, Yamamoto gripped the bamboo sword in his hand, and charged forward.

Standing outside the door of the dojo, the same man from before stood, listening to the clashing of bamboo sticks. "Strong resolve. Humph, I don't like you either, but you are the right fit for the Guardian of the Rain."

…

 _"I can't be the only one left behind."_

…

In a clearing stationed behind the home to Elena and Deamon, Chrome panted, trying to catch her breath, sweat dripping from her forehead as she gripped her weapon. Damon had been standing in that same spot since the beginning, blocking all her moves.

"Nufufu, is that the best you got, Chrome dear?" Using his scythe, when Chrome clashed with him, Daemon sent the girl flying back before rolling over in the dirt.

"We can end this anytime you want, Chrome. Do you wish to quit?" Deamon asked. Chrome did not reply, getting back on her feet and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Seeing the look in her eyes, Elena smiled, remembering those same eyes from when she asked Chrome if she wanted to become a singer.

"So that is your answer." Chrome rushed forward, the battle between her and Daemon starting again. Hiding in the shadows of the forest, a figured watched. "The Mistress of Hell, a title that the first female who stood by sky's side went by. You will certainly make a name for yourself, Dokuro Chrome, second halve of the Guardian of the Mist."

…

Meanwhile, Tsunami continued to climb the mammoth cliff, even as the sun looked like it was about to set, even though her arms and legs were tired and aching. She could spot the top of the cliff coming into her reach. Summoning forth the last bit of strength she had left, she climbed on. Sitting on top of her head, Natsu cheered her on.

"Master, you're almost there!"

 _'Just a little bit more.'_ Tsunami reached out, foot implanting on a rock. Sitting on her head, Reborn smirked. Tsunami repeated her actions, almost reaching the top of the cliff that she needed to climb.

 _"I...I will get stronger."_

The brunette was unaware of the proud eyes of a man who was far off in the distance, stationed somewhere from out of her sight, watching through a pair of binoculars. He wiped the tears gathering in his eyes, watching those small hands of hers finally reach the top of the cliff. He used to hold those hands, those small hands that once used to be scared of the world, seeking strength from him. But looking at her now, the man saw that she had found her own source of strength and that she had grown up into a magnificent young woman.

"I...I did it!" Tsunami finally reached the top of the cliff, lying flat on her back on the rocky ground. Tired, sore, and exhausted from her first training exercise, she fell into a peaceful sleep. Natsu flew over and smiled at her master's hard earned result. Reborn also walked over, placing a hand on Tsunami's forehead.

"You did well, Tsuna." Reborn sounded proud.

"You truly are a sky that is unreachable, the best daughter a man like me could ever ask for." Closing his eyes for a brief second, the man could see vivid images of when the brunette was younger. Smiling brightly without a care in the world, even back then, she reminded him of the pure and bright sky.

 **End of Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

 **That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day! Also check out my new story on Fictionpress!**


	32. Training Part 2

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Sorry for the extremely late update but I decided to update another chapter of Sky Reborn. I know by now most of you have noticed how the storyline followed cannon except with a magical girl twist as that was I was aiming for and had in mind when I first created this story. I'm not gonna lie. I don't know when I will update this story again, but hopefully soon, even though I back stuck in the Naruto fandom. SasuNaru4life~! Sorry, they are my first yaoi ship ever and I tend to be obsessive when it comes to these two.**

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **Training Part 2**

Reaching the top of the cliff, Tsunami, after waking up from her nap, was definitely not expecting to see Reborn, Natsu, and Haru roasting marshmallows. Haru's eyes lit up once she saw that the groggy teen had risen. "Tsuna-chan!" She dashed over. Tsuna braced herself for the upcoming, bone crushing, hug that was too come.

"Haru heard that you were training and came here to cheer you on. Don't worry, Tsuna, Haru will make sure you defeat those bad guys!" Haru started doing some silly kung-fu moves. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be served!" proclaimed the brunette, pumping her fist high towards the sky. Watching her do this, Tsunami sweat-dropped, wondering only one thing:

"Haru what are doing here? And on that note, how did you get up here?" Tsunami curiously asked. Knowing there was no way Haru could've gotten up here by climbing that cliff. When it took Tsunami six _freaking_ hours to climb!

"Haru used the shortcut by taking the bridge that's not that from here." Haru pointed northwest, Tsuna instantly whipped her head towards Reborn after hearing there was a _shortcut_.

"There was a shortcut?!" exclaimed the angry teen.

"These s'mores are very tasty. Right, Natsu?" Reborn leaned back against his chair, eyes gazing at the setting of the sun. Blissfully ignoring the seething teen that was wishing death upon him.

"Delicious, Reborn-san~!" Natsu patted her round little tummy, a smile on her face.

"Oh, on the way here, Haru saw Gokudera! He didn't seem to be in good shape." Haru informed Tsuna as this got the other feeling worried.

"Was anyone with him?" asked Reborn. Haru shook her head.

"No, he was by himself, looking lonely." Haru confessed.

"Why? Doesn't Gokudera have a tutor, Reborn?" Before Reborn could get an answered in, Tsunami's ears picked up when she heard an explosion somewhere in the distance. Instintics telling her that explosion could only belong to one person.

"Natsu." Swallowing the last bite of her treat, Natsu already knew what her master wanted. It took only a second for Tsunami to transform before shooting off in the sky, heading in the direction of where she heard the explosion. Onyx eyes trailed after her.

"Baka-Gokudera. Shamal must've turned him down. He's most likely doing the wrong type of training." Reborn concluded.

* * *

Bored crimson eyes stared blankly at the tattered and bruised teen. Gokudera had refused to listen to anything that the spirit had to say. Stubborn as a pack mule, yet in the end, was only hurting himself.

"Idiot," Uri muttered.

"Damn it..." A dusty gray cloud covered Gokudera's vision, his body aching with pain. A picture of Tsunami flashed in his head, and he picked himself stood up. "I'll definitely become stronger. I don't need no one else's help." Hiding in the shadows, a figure shook his head at the damage the other was just not doing to himself. "So Shamal turned him down. I can't think of anyone else who's more fit to train Gokudera than him." said the figure hiding in the shadows.

Falling lit dynamite hit the ground. Gokudera saw this at the last minute, bracing himself for the impact. Someone shielded him, rolling onto the ground with their arms wrapped around him. For a second, the smoke was too thick to see the figure, but the sensation felt familiar to the silver head. That was when Gokudera had a flashback to when his hime first saved him, and look down as the smoke began to clear.

"H-Hime?!"

"Gokudera-kun, you look terrible! What you doing to yourself?!" scolded the concerned brunette. Emerald eyes turned away, guilty for making his hime worry about his well-being. She should be concentrating on herself instead of him.

"H-Hime, f-forgive me."

"Forgive you? Mou, there's nothing you should be apologizing for, Gokudera-kun. But why are you out here? You're pushing yourself too hard! You could've gotten killed!" Tsunami scolded, but was still deeply concerned. Hearing this, Uri flew over to explain.

"It seems the person he wanted to train him turned him down. That perverted jackass. I tried talking some sense into this idiot, but he refuses to listen, saying he needs no one but himself in order to get stronger." said Uri, chibi arms folded across her chest. Even though she refused to show it, holding her mask of indifference, Tsuna could tell that the spirit was worried about the teen's wellbeing as well.

Gokudera, on the other hand, began to reminisce about a time when he looked up to the hitman turned doctor, when he was one of the only adults who didn't annoy him, unlike all those others who did nothing but lie to him. He would even say he had idolized the man, not that he ever said such a thing out loud. His younger self used to beg the man to teach him a technique that he wanted to learn. It was the coolest thing he remembered seeing.

"Guys who refuse to grow up don't deserve to live." The two teens turned back and saw Shamal walking onto the scene.

"You know, Natsu almost forgot him." Natsu admitted.

"Same." Uri agreed, even though she went to see him with Gokudera.

' _So did I.'_ Tsunami admitted in her head. Gokudera glared at the other, pulling out another set of dynamite.

"Ah, he's gonna try and blow himself up again," said Uri. Tsunami tried to stop him, turning her head towards Shamal.

"You're Gokudera's teacher, right? Why did you reject him when he asked you for your help?" Tsunami asked the man. Gokudera stood and dragged his feet on the ground, taking slow steps away from the brunette and the man.

"Don't call me his teacher. I only wish to hear such a title when my student is a cute girl like yourself, and who'll allow me to kiss her. Ne, do think you'll let me have a taste of the softness of your lips?" Shamal tried to flirt with the girl when suddenly, an ominous wave of killer intent shot his way, causing the man to jolt, knowing who could be the one behind such a murderous aura. ' _Definitely a dangerous overprotective father...'_ thought Shamal.

"Creep." Uri muttered. Natsu nodded her head agreement.

"He can't see it," Shamal suddenly answered, talking about Gokudera.

"Can't see what?" Tsunami was confused until she heard another explosion. This time Gokudera had been dropped into a pit. Tsunami instantly ran over to the teen, but when she peered down into the pit was confused at who she saw sitting across from the silver head.

"Pa-! Otou-san?!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Master, I thought Papa was a very important businessman, not a construction worker?" inquired Natsu, talking about the outfit her father was currently wearing.

"I thought the same thing, Natsu." Tsuna replied monotonously, wondering just how on earth her father ended up with Gokudera in the first place. ' _What the heck is he even doing here in the first place?!'_

"Ah. Reborn is with them," Uri pointed out, putting Tsunami's concern on Gokudera again.

"H-Hime's... O-Otou-san?" Gokudera muttered. The man grinned, reminding the silver had of that damn baseball-baka when he released a laugh.

"You're lucky you fell into this hole, kiddo."

"So you're one of the friends my cute Nana's been telling me about. You're still young, so I understand you not being afraid of death, but you gotta remember that some people hurt and some people heal. From the spectator's perspectives, they wouldn't want you to undermine the things they treasure. Furthermore, if you can't protect yourself, who says you can protect my daughter?" The man's eyes narrowed dangerously, emphasizing this last point to the teen, who had begun to realize the meaning in the man words. "…TSU-CHAN! Papa wants to camp outside with you!" The man instantly returns to his cheerful goofy self, turning his head towards the direction of his daughter.

"NO!" Tsunami viciously declined. She suddenly noticed the gloves he was wearing were the same pair she had given him as a Christmas gift. She dodged out of the way, when her father, one out of the pit, tried to engulf her in a bone crushing hug and instead made her way over to Gokudera. Taking out some bandages from her pockets, she began wrapping his hand in them.

"So, have you finally come to an understanding of what they were trying to tell you?" Tsunami asked merrily, ignoring her sobbing father in the background, who was dissed to the side for a boy. Tsunami ignored him when he said: "Tsu-chan, you said you wanted to marry Papa!" Good grief, she was five years old at the time. Move on.

"Hai...What I couldn't see...was my own life." Gokudera watched Tsuna treat his wounds, satisfied with the answered she heard.

"That's good to know. Maa, I guess I should let you get back to your training now. Good luck, Gokudera-kun." Tsunami smiled, lifting Gokudera's spirits up.

"Tsu-chan, Papa cannot allow you to have a boyfriend! Tsu-chan is Papa's precious little angel!"

"GO HOME ALREADY!" Tsunami fed up with the man acting like an idiot, ordered.

…

Standing alone in a deserted abandoned theme park, a figure smirked, ready to do is own training. "Kufufufu, I might as well be prepared for when our guests arrive." He chuckled somewhat sadistic laugh.

* * *

"Vongola-Hime, I am happy to meet thee." It was a new day, the sun was out, and Tsuna was standing on top of the cliff. Bowing before her was the brunette she ran into the other day, only this time he was healed. Tsunami was glad to see the other in tip-top healthy condition.

"Oh, h-hello, I'm Sawada Tsunami, umm...a-ano..." Tsunami realized she did not know the other name.

"Basil. Just call me Basil, Hime-sama!" He bowed again. Tsunami felt a little uncomfortable with the title he kept addressing her by. It was one thing when Gokudera did it all the time, but it was a whole different story when other people start doing it as well.

"P-Please, just call me Tsuna. Even though I'm happy to see you out of the hospital, just what are you doing out here?" Tsuna asked curiously. Natsu flew over to rest in her hair.

"I came to aid thee in thy training." Basil replied. He looked to be the same age as her. What could he do? Tsuna turned her eyes over to Reborn.

"While you are definitely stronger once your transform into the Guardian of Sky, it still won't be enough to defeat the Varia. Next, we need to focus on sparring. Your fighting ability needs to be upgraded," Reborn explained. The sound of footsteps caught his attention. Appearing from the forest of trees, a familiar face showed himself.

"G-Giotto-san/Prince-san?!" Tsunami and Natsu exclaimed in union. Reborn was just as surprised. Walking over to the group, wearing a smile, Giotto removed a few leaves from his blond hair.

"Hello, my precious little sky." The handsome man greeted the group with one of his charming smiles.

"What are you doing here? If you haven't noticed, Tsuna is in the middle of training." Even though Reborn had only met the man on a few occasions, yesterday being one of them, for some reason, he disliked the happy, always smiling blonde.

"I'm here to watch Tsunami-chan, of course. Please, don't mind me and continue. It is simply my duty to protect and watch over you, my adorable little sky." A kiss to Tsunami's forehead from the dashing prince charming had her blushing up a storm.

' _I really don't like this man.'_ Reborn glared at the man before sighing in annoyance at the massive wave of killing intent coming from one overprotective father hiding in the shadows. _'For god's sake, control yourself, Iemitsu.'_ Reborn could sigh at the over-protective father hiding in the shadows, watching over his little girl like a hawk.

Reborn had ordered Tsunami to transform with Natsu into her Guardian of Sky form. Fascinated sapphire eyes watched the large orb of orange flames concealing her before shortly vanishing. She flexed her hand, still trying to get used to the new gloves. Seeing this, Giotto walked over to her, taking hold of her glove clad hands and examining them closely.

"Hmm, something is off with these gloves. These were not used by the first sky goddess," Giotto announced, much to the shock of the others.

"What do you mean those are not the gloves?" Reborn hopped onto Tsunami's shoulder. Basil walked over, listening in on the conversation.

"Yes, the first sky goddess used gloves to fight, but these have yet to fully evolve. And not just the gloves, but you as a whole." Giotto analyzed the brunette before him, taking in her appearance. "Looking at you, I'd say you have only unlocked ten percent instead of twenty-five, which you should've had when you first awakened," explained Gitto.

"T-Ten percent?" repeated both Tsunami and Basil. Reborn began to think over about what the blonde's just said.

"You know what, Master, he might be right. I have noticed something strange about when we transform. It's as if there is something holding you back." Shyly admitted Natsu. Tsuna stared down at her hands, repeating Natsu words in her head.

 _'...Holding me back?'_ inquired qTsunami.

"Maa, let's not worry about that now. You should start sparring with Basil-kun." The blonde smiled, stepping away to take a seat and out of possible harm's way.

"So I take it you're staying?" Reborn asked the rhetorical question, hopping down from Tsuna's shoulder, having the feeling that the other had another motive other than just sitting here, watching.

"Of course. You can begin anytime you wish." Gitto replied politely as Reborn walked over to stand on top of a rock beside a huge rock that was beside Giotto, all eyes watching Basil, who popped two pills into his mouth. Instantly, blue calm flames ignited from his forehead.

"Hyper Dying Will Mode, a mode which puts the user in a calmer state, and gives them more stamina. Because the user is able to fight calmly, they don't use all of their dying will flames at once." Reborn explained.

"But he is unable to enter it by will, so the pill he took must've been Dying Will Pills. Hyper Dying Will Mode is a mode which, instead of removing external limiters on the body and using pressure during a crisis, removes internal limiters, therefore releasing the person's hidden awareness. However, being in this mode makes the target feel as if their body is breaking. They need to be prepared to take on anything, as well as to be unafraid of their body being destroyed." Giotto informed, watching Basil get into a fighting position before rushing, aiming a swift fast punch towards Tsunami, who blocked it with her arms, defending herself. Her feet slid back on the ground until the large rocky cliff was just behind her.

"Vongola-Hime, I must praise you for being to take such a hit." Basil complimented. Reborn smirked out of cockiness and pride, knowing the reason why Tsuna wasn't sent flying from the attack was thanks to all the fights she had to endure until now. Allowing Tsunami had gained a particular defensive strength. Taking notice of this, Giotto smiled.

"She certainly is a tough one." The blonde commented.

"She's my student." was Reborn's cocky reply.

"Just how many times must you say that? You're starting to sound like a possessive boyfriend. She was mine before she was yours, just so you know." Giotto eyes gain a dangerously possessive glint in them.

"You are annoying," Reborn was beginning to feel irritated with the annoying blonde actor. There was a countless series of punches Tsuna began to throw towards Basil, only for the male brunet to dodge every last one of them. Basil then reached out, gripping her wrist, and flipping her over his shoulder. She slammed into the ground.

"Mada mada dane, Tsuna. In terms of fighting capability, Basil is several times stronger than you. Though..." Reborn once again sighed, looking towards the forest where, once again, a huge amount of killing intent was leaking, Basil felt the familiar presence and a shiver ran down his spine, understanding the message giving to him.

"Forgive me, Vongola -Hime, should I be gentler to thee?" Basil, offered his hand to help her up.

"Don't go easy on her Basil. Tsuna must train hard if she wishes to protect her guardians against the Varia. If someone can't handle the sight of her getting hurt, then he should get **_lost_**." Reborn pointed his eyes towards the forest, where deep inside, a blonde man was hiding. Composing himself, yet couldn't stand the sight of his precious little sunflower being manhandled by his protégé, Iemitsu stepped into the open.

"Hahaha! Overprotective fathers sure are funny." Giotto laughed. Reborn wanted to hit the long spiky haired blonde next to him with a Leon ten ton hammer.

* * *

Still, on the rooftop of the school, Hibari refused to listen to anything Dino tried to say, believing that Tsuna only needed support from him. And him, _alone_. To prove his point, he would ' _bite the annoyance before his eyes to death.'_

"Kyoya, listen to me! Tsuna is not your mate!" Dino blocked another attack from the head perfect's steel tonfa. Hibari glared at him.

"I do not sense platonic feelings coming from you, but another source." Standing on the roof, watching, Romario smirked at the statement. Dino was blushing up at a storm at the other's accusation.

"I-I-I only have nothing but pure platonic feelings for Tsuna! I v-view her as only as a lil sister!" Dino tried to defend himself, but his words and actions weren't too convincing.

"I must agree with Kyoya-dono. Though it seems Boss lacks the intelligence to realize his own feelings for the reincarnated sky." replied Roll, Guardian Spirit of the Cloud.

"So you are a threat. Another nuisance who is trying to invade my turf, and steal what's rightfully belongs to me. At first, I didn't think much of her and thought of her to only be a timid herbivore, but I'll never forget the day those eyes sparked with such fierce strength. She appears weak, but she has unyielding power buried deep inside of her." Hibari felt adrenaline rush through his veins, remembering the many fights he had seen Tsuna face, particularly with the annoying pineapple herbivore. "A woman of such strength is rare." Hibari charged towards Dino, who was quick enough to dodge the attack that was aimed at his face, leaping back to gain some distance.

"It's true that a woman like Tsuna is rare, but could that the only reason you have eyes on her? Tsuna has many more traits to her than just strength," replied Dino.

"Of course not. She has a certain of warmth to her that eases the minds and hearts of anyone she encounters. It's strange, but such a trait would come in handy when the children are born. Plus, she's a good cook. She's the perfect wife to have at my side." Hibari words were firm and reassured, which left Dino and Romeiro speechless.

' _He really is hell bent on having Tsuna.'_ Dino could sweat-drop at the honest teen, but his grip became tight. The heir smirked. "But I'm not just gonna hand her over to you."

"So your feelings are non-plantic." Hibari raised his tonfas with narrowed eyes, promising death to the pale Dino, who once again tried to deny such accusations.

"The idiot finally revealed his true intentions. Despicable, fiend. No one tries to steal Kyoya-dono's future mate and is allowed to live." glared Roll.

* * *

"Weak. Your illusions are too weak, Chrome-dear. I already know the opponent who you will be facing. You will need to upgrade your attacks." Daemon informed the tired teen.

"Hai. Daemon-nii-sama."

"Papa, Chrome-chan. Call me Papa."

"Daemon-nii-sama."

* * *

A white target sign was painted onto a large rock. A sniper rifle pointed at it. The one holding the weapon was none other Colonello. "Watch this, kora." the baby said to both Kan and Ryohei. Releasing the trigger, a bursting blue beam appeared momentarily before destroying the whole rock.

"A-Amazing!" Ryohei said in awe.

"What a strong man." Kan commented, deeply impressed with what she just saw.

"A powerful attack like this can turn the tides in most desperate battles, kora! Since you are my student, and to blow the others out of the park, I'll be teaching you this technique, kora!" Colonello informed the boxer. Ryohei was pumped, barely keeping still. Kan looked just as excited. But for some strange reason, she felt a source of nostalgia watch over her. She stared down at her bandage wrapped hands.

"Oi, is there something wrong, Kan?" Ryohei asked the silent spirit in concern.

"Ah, it's nothing. Let's get, BURNING!"

"EXTREME!"

"THAT'S THE WAY, KORA!"

* * *

"Next, seventh stance." Yamamoto's dad called out. The two were still training late into the night. The two spirits' eyes were glued to the Rain Guardian. They could see the improvement and sharpness that their master had gained under his training.

"Blowing Rain." Yamamoto sliced the seven large bamboo sticks in the room with ease. His movements with the sword were much more polished than they were before.

"Next, eighth stance." The tall stems of bamboo were sliced down into four equal halves.

"Pouring Rain." Yamamoto called out. His father seemed pleased with what he saw.

"We're done. There's nothing left for me to teach you."

"He has finally become one with the sword." Kojirou remarked.

"Hold on!" Yamamoto called out to his father, who had already turned his back to him to leave. "Are we really done? I just watched your stance once and then copied you."

"The passing of stances from master to pupil is only done once. That is the law of the Shigure Soen Ryu. The Shigure Soen Ryu is so dangerous that it was decided it must pass from this world if none existed with the spirit or talent to use it. Takeshi, if you have the drive and honest desire to learn this style, achieve victory, and remember who it is that you are fighting for, this should be enough." With those last words, Yamamoto dad left the dojo.

"You certainly are starting to become a true swordsman, Yamamoto." Jirou said, flying over. "But don't forget your training. The more you practice this technique, the more its secrets will reveal itself to you."

"Alright, from here on out, I can definitely protect Tsuna!" Grinned Yamamoto.

 **End of Chapter Thirty-Two**


	33. We Fight as One

**Tsuna: Can someone please tell me why I am dress in a witch costume?!**

 **Kei-Kei: Tch, Tsuna it's Halloween!**

 **Reborn: So get in the spirit Dame-Tsuna.**

 **Tsuna: Not in this outfit!**

 **Chrome: Bossu, Chrome think you look very cute.**

 **Mukuro: Kufufu... Should I take the cute little witch home with me**

 **Tsuna: ... Pervert.**

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

 **We Fight as One**

A paper airplane flew into the sky only to be hit with a stick of flying dynamite that issued forth an explosion, but somehow the paper airplane survived. Lying on the ground, the silver-haired teen returned his gaze back onto the swim issue magazine in his hands. It featured beautiful and sexy girls in bikinis, Shamal lied. "Another miss." He took another swing at the can of beer that was resting next to him.

"Damn it! Why do I keep missing?" Gokudera exclaimed, frustrated.

"Concentrate, you idiot! We gotta show our strength as the Guardian of the Storm. We can't allow those other idiots outshine us. Definitely not that damn Cloud! Tch, she's such an annoyance." Uri yelled, not holding back her grudge against the Cloud Spirit.

"It's because you fail at elegance," Shamal replied lazily.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you!" Gokudera yelled at the perverted doctor/tutor. Uri blew the whistle resting around her neck.

"Oi, get back to training!" she ordered as if she was some sort of drill sergeant.

"Stop ordering me around, Uri!" The two began their daily dose of bickering with each other while Shamal grinned lecherously at the bombshell blonde in a pink bikini that was on the next page.

…

Meanwhile, Tsunami was still practicing hand-to-hand combat with Basil. Reborn was holding a timer in his hand, timing the duration of their battle. Tsunami leaped out of the way from an attack that Basil was about to deliver to her, blocking the second that followed after it.

"Hmm, she is able to withstand more than six minutes of sparring with Basil. She's improved." Reborn seemed impressed with the progress his student was making, glancing downwards at the timer in his hands. Beside him sat Giotto, deeply engrossed with the match.

"She's not quite there yet." The blonde muttered when he suddenly reared up from out of his seat, catching the attention of Reborn.

"Do you have something else in mind?" The infant hitman inquired, only to see sky flames ignited from the blonde forehead, a blaze of sky flames covering his hands. In the blink of an eye, he vanished.

Basil barely even had the time to distinguish the gold blur which shot past him and straight in Tsunami's direction. She felt the powerful impact of something slamming into her left cheek, knocking her clean off her feet. The poor girl was sent flying back a long distance before her back slammed into the wall of the mountain. The sheer force of the impact alone had created a crater the size of a large boulder. Her transformation instantly came undone, both Basil and Reborn, even though the latter didn't show it, could only stare in complete incredulity at the blonde.

"Don't thou think that was a bit harsh on Sawada-hime?!" Basil voiced in panicked concern. Reborn, on the other hand, was staring at the blonde's hands and discovered he was wearing a pair of metal clad gloves that almost bore a similarity to Tsuna's.

Eyes trailing up the man's eyes, Reborn noticed only one thing. _'He's serious.'_ Deciding to remain silent, Reborn knew that this was what Tsunami needed, despite its harshness. If she wished to protect her friends, she needs to get stronger and time was running out. They had no time for babying around, definitely with such a dire threat looming over their shoulders.

"Master! Master, are you okay?!" Natsu asked the semi-unconscious brunette frantically. She heard footsteps near the two. Once she saw it was Giotto, she flew up in front of his face, frowning adorably at him.

"Prince-san, how could you do that to Master?! You hurt her!" Natsu yelled angrily, but couldn't find it in herself to continue once she saw those once kind and gentle blue orbs turn a cold, deadly, intense shade of light orange. Those eyes spoke of power and sent fear coursing through her little body. She wasn't the only one who was paralyzed with fright, so was Tsuna once she had regained consciousness and looked into Giotto's eyes.

"You're weak." Giotto tone was harsh and blunt. "At your current level, there's no way you'll hold out long. You must know that in your current situation, somebody will always try to either destroy you or get their hands on you so that they can control you. Do you actually think you'll be able to protect anyone in your current state? I refuse to go easy on you, so get up." Giotto ordered coldly. Deep down, the thought of maybe he was going a bit too far with the girl did cross his mind, but at the same time, he knew he could not show her such gentle favoritism, mindful of the grave danger that awaited her in the future.

"Natsu...One more time." Instead of cowering in fear like she normally would have done, Tsuna wore a determined expression on her face. A fierce shade of orange seeped into her irises that left Natsu stunned. Orange sky flames consumed Tsunami, before disappearing just as quickly as they were summoned, and it revealed how she was backward in her Guardian of the Sky transformation.

"I refuse to be weak any longer." Tsunami muttered, removing herself from the deep impact of the mountain she was resting in. Giotto smirked, proud to hear such words being said from the brunette, orange flames ignited from his gloves.

"That's the answer I was waiting to hear." Both sky flames users shot themselves into the sky and began sparring against each other.

"Now that he's taking over, Tsuna will definitely come out twice as strong," Reborn said, eyes watching the two. Basil stood right beside Reborn. He could do nothing more than shake his head in agreement.

* * *

Tsuna's new schedule now consisted of sparring in the first half of training with Basil and the second half with Giotto. It was tiring and wearing her down, but she didn't back down. Tsuna was determined to keep up the hectic spartan training schedule for the sake of protecting her friends and her family. A few nights later, after training was done, Giotto was making his way towards the Sawada residence. Riding piggyback style was a tired and passed out Tsuna. Natsu followed in her master footsteps, sprawled out and snoring loudly while resting in the brunette hair. Reborn was riding on Basil's shoulder.

Giotto walked to the door and began lightly knocking on it. Opening the door, Nana was not expecting to be greeted by Japan #1 most handsome bachelor and male lead actor. "Hello, Sawada-san~! I'm here to tuck Tsuna into bed." The blonde smiled charmingly, causing the oblivious and sweet woman to blush up a storm, before squealing loudly.

"Kyyaaa! Giotto-san's at my door! Dear, Giotto-san's at my door- Ack! Tsu-chan! Why do Tsu-chan look so tired?" It took a moment for Nana to realize the petit figure sleeping on the blond's back and to remember her manners, welcoming her guests and Reborn inside her warm and cozy home.

"Oh, we have a famous actor in our home? Why don't you welcome yourself into our kitchen while I carry our little hime up to bed?" Iemitsu grinned and was about to reach out towards his daughter, only for the blond carrying her to take a step back.

"It's okay, Sawada-san, I can carry her to bed. After all, it is my fault that she stayed up so late. Sawada-san, can you please point me the direction of her room?" Giotto turned his attention to Nana, who happily showed him the way to Tsuna's room.

"Tsu-chan brought home a real prince charming. Kyaaa~! I'm such a lucky woman to have Giotto-san in my home!" Staring at his squealing adorable wife, Iemitsu silently seethed. That blonde had somehow bewitched his lovely wife and refused to allow him to carry his precious little hime to bed. _'Another fiend is in my house, but this one is trying to steal both my wife and daughter. Unthinkable!'_ Pure rage consumed the blonde.

"Basil let's go get something to eat. I can smell mama's delicious home cooking from here and it's making me hungry." Reborn stated, ignoring the idiotic and overprotective father/husband. He and Basil made their way to the kitchen.

"Nana, don't get bewitched by that man! Hold on..." Iemitsu stood rigid as he realized who he just sent upstairs alone with his precious daughter. "My little princess is upstairs alone with another man! Hang in there, little hime, Papa's coming!" Iemitsu dashed upstairs. Nana was still in too much of a daze to notice. Reborn sat at the kitchen table, fixing himself a plate, a cup of espresso by his side, ignoring everything else around him.

* * *

That next morning, Tsunami came from a short errand given to her by her mother, who was out visiting Hibari mother for lunch. The brunette stood in the kitchen, putting away the groceries when she glanced out the back door that was pushed open and saw her father playing with the I-pin, Fuuta, and Lambo. She was unaware of the fond smile that spread across her face, mind taking a trip down memory lane, thinking of when she was younger and used to love playing with her father.

"Master seems happy about something." Bringing her from out of her daze, Tsunami heard Natsu's voice and turned her eyes away from the scene, putting the last bit of the groceries in the fridge.

"I was just remembering some things, that all." Once all the groceries were put away, Tsunami made her way upstairs to her room, opening the door to her room and stared at the strange sight that rested inside. She slammed the door closed and re-opened it again. She repeated this before she realized what she was seeing was indeed not an illusion. Today Reborn had allowed her to take the day off in order to rest and heal her body. Tsunami was thankful for the break but was not prepared to deal with the craziness that seemed to follow her in her daily life just yet.

"Reborn, who is this?" Tsunami blankly took in the new weird visitor that was in her room. Natsu released a cute yawn when the person in question began to introduce himself.

"Nice to finally meet you, Vongola-hime-sama! I am the purveyor of tuning weapons for the Vongola Family, Gianni." The person bowed before her, but Tsunami only had one question in mind.

"Why on earth would they need a weapon specialist? Reborn, I thought this wasn't a mob family?" Tsunami asked the infant that was sitting on her bed.

"How else are we supposed to protect ourselves when rival families send assassins and hitmen to kill us?" Reborn answered simply. Tsunami rubbed her head, feeling a slight headache coming along.

"This is starting to sound more like the mafia. It's making me uneasy." Tsuna sighed. "Besides whoever said I wanted to be the next heir?" This question was left unanswered when they heard the doorbell ring.

"That's right!" Tsuna snapped her fingers, remembering what she was forgetting while at the supermarket. "Kyoko, Chrome, and Hana are supposed to be bringing over some of their old essays for the group assignment that was given out in class today."

"Isn't the project dealing about your dreams in grade school? I wonder what Master's dream was?" inquired Natsu.

"It's been so long ago that I forgot," Tsunami admitted, turning back around to leave while also trying to ignore all of the illegal weapons that were scattered on her floor and stacked up against the walls. She heard footsteps running upstairs. For a second, she thought it was Kyoko and the others, only to have her door slammed open by Gokudera, dynamite in hand.

"Yo!" Uri lazily greeted with a two finger salute and a cherry-flavored lollipop in her mouth.

"Hime, I have come to have my dynamite modified!" Gokudera exclaimed like a kid in a candy store. Calmly taking in the sight of the other, Tsuna took a step to the side and allowed the other into her room.

"Hurricane Bomb-san, what can I do for you?" the so-called weapon specialist asked.

"Modify me one too!" Next appearing at the doorway was Lambo, holding his Ten-Year Bazooka over his head. Floating next to his head, eating on a grape flavor lollipop, was Gyuu.

"And here comes the annoying cow," Uri muttered. Hearing the doorbell ring once again, Tsuna knew sure it was the girls this time and turned to face the small group in her room. Hands placed on her hips, she stood like a mother who was about to lay down the ground rules to her kids.

"Since I obviously can't use my room, I want you all to stay in here and try not to destroy anything while I'm working downstairs with Kyoko and others on our school project. Please, for the love of all humanity, do not destroy my room." Tsunami pleaded to the four that were in her room who was known to always cause chaos everywhere they go.

"I'm not making any promises," Reborn stated. He did not mind the small glare Tsuna sent his way.

"Hime, leave it to me. I will protect your room." Gokudera vowed.

"Lambo-san will be the one to protect Tsuna room!" Lambo exclaimed, puffing out his chest.

"There should be no damage done to your room, probably." Gianni admitted. Uri floated over to Natsu, sitting beside her on top of Tsuna head. Walking down the stairs and opening the door, Tsuna was greeted with four faces instead of three.

"Bossu/Tsu-chan!" Greeting her first was Chrome and Kyoko. Chrome was wearing a gothic dark purple dress while Kyoko was dressed in a short dark pink skirt and a light pink cute blouse.

"Yo/Tsuna-chan!" Hana and Haru greeted her second. The two were dressed in a similar style to what Tsunami was wearing which was a shirt and pants. Hana was sporting a white buttoned-down dress shirt along with a pair of black pants. While Haru was dressed in a pair of shorts and a green cutesy t-shirt.

"Come inside and, before you ask, do to certain reasons, we're working in the living room today if you all don't mind." Tsunami ushered the group into the living room as they all took a seat around the table.

"Oi, annoying woman, just what is your reason for being here?" Uri asked Haru.

"Haru heard from Kyoko that you were all meeting here for a project about your dreams from grade school, so I decided to tag along and bring my own!" Haru sat with a box filled with old essays on the table.

"Oh, I'll get the snacks that I made earlier and we can get started." Tsunami walked into the kitchen, coming back out a few minutes later with a tray of neatly arranged cute Rilakkuma Dango on skewers which she placed on the table, along with some tea and the requested juice for the spirits. There were at least five of them on the plate covered with a sweet soy sauce glaze. Each girl, minus Tsuna and the spirits, reached forward for a skewer and, after taking a bite out of the chewy texture treat, couldn't help but moan.

"Yummy~!" Kyoko smiled.

"Delicious, desu!" Haru beamed a smile and a thumbs up over at Tsuna.

"Bossu is a great cook." Chrome complimented.

"You truly do have a talent for cooking, Tsuna." Hana commented sincerely. Hearing such words made Tsunami happy as she went back for a little plate of mini dangos for Natsu and Uri, who were stuffing their mouths like chipmunks as they enjoyed the chewy and tasty snack. Once everyone had their fill, they immediately went to work.

"Here's an essay I found from when I was in second grade." Kyoko looked down at the paper in her hands and started reciting the words she wrote when she was a young child. "Um, My Dream, by Sasagawa Kyoko. My dream is to become a ballerina so that I can become a prima and dance in Swan Lake in France." The content of the essay was short and simple but was big and mature for such a young child to have.

"Haru can definitely see you as a ballerina, Kyoko-chan!" Haru replied, Hana, agreeing with her.

"Elena-nee-sama is a former Prima ballerina herself, who danced in Swan Lake." Chrome added. Thinking over what Chrome just revealed, Tsunami could definitely picture the beautiful blonde dancing on stage, dressed in a swan princess costume while in front of a big audience.

"Maa, but that was nothing more than a dream. I will probably follow through with my second dream, to become a world top chef. That way, I can feed Tsu-chan delicious food everyday~!" Kyoko smiled over at Tsuna, who flushed embarrassingly from the declaration, but felt happy that she was the key to Kyoko's inspiration.

"Bossu can only be fed by Mukuro-sama." Ah, Tsuna thought this moment of peace would not last long. Smile still in place, Kyoko turned to face Chrome.

"Mou, Tsu-chan belongs to Kyoko and Kyoko only, Chrome-chan." Never once did the smile on Kyoko's face wither. Chrome's eyes narrowed in displeasure. Neither girl seemed to be backing down from the silent challenge that was issued.

Tsuna could hear the sparks of electricity sparking in the tense air between the two rivals, Chrome openly glaring at the Kyoko, who continued to smile merrily. Suddenly, Tsuna felt Hana scoot over closer to her. "Only you, Tsuna, can turn sweet innocent girls, into vicious lionesses when it comes to fighting for your affection, or should I say, love?" The shorter brunette felt a nerve twitching at the mocking and sarcastic tone.

"Hana, how about you tell us what you wrote down?" Tsuna asked, wanting to steer the direction of the conversation back on the topic at hand, and succeeded when both rivals reverted back to their innocent, meek, and sweet selves, much to her relief.

"Senior Maple Class, Kurokawa Hana."

"Hana, you do know we're doing this from grade school right?" Tsuna inquired.

"This was all I could find! Now, back to my essay. I hate kids. I wish to grow up fast. Period." Plain, blunt, and simple. Exactly like its owner.

"Wow, still the same I see." Uri muttered.

"She really didn't like kids." Natsu could only sweatdrop at the teen.

 _'Even when she was practically one herself.'_ Tsuna mirrored Natsu and Uri's blank, disbelieving expression.

"Haru's up next!" Haru raised her arm high into the air, waving her essay around before clearing her throat and began reading. "First grade, Miura Haru. Haru wishes to grow up to be a famous fashion designer in Japan!" After this declaration, Haru magically pulled out a pink and white dress that looked to be still in the works. "By the way, Haru is thinking of joining her first big competition. I'm currently still working on a new design that will hopefully get Haru first place!"

"I see someone is definitely working towards their dream." Uri said.

"Dreams truly are a beautiful thing." Natsu smiled.

"Keep working hard, Haru-chan!" Kyoko encouraged the driven brunette.

"So, Dokuro-san, what's your dream?" Hana asked, causing all eyes to point towards the purple haired girl, who began looking somewhat embarrassed while fiddling with the end of her dress.

"I a-actually couldn't find one," Chrome admitted shyly. That was when Tsuna was reminded of Chrome's past, a past that was filled with pain and neglect. Tsuna was about to speak on the other's behalf when Chrome beat her to the punchline.

"But Chrome remembers her dream. It was to become a singer. Nii-sama used to always compliment me on my singing voice when we were younger. I never really did have many talents compared to him, but my voice is something I can be proud of." Chrome sounded so sincere and grateful that Tsuna could do nothing but smile and feel happy that the other found a talent that she can be proud of.

"You know, now that I look at you...you kinda remind me of the idol singer, Nagi. Are you a fan of hers by any chance?" Hana gave Chrome a critical stare down as if she was trying to put together a puzzle.

"C-Chrome-chan, where is Marie I didn't see her today with you." Tsuna quickly changed the subject just like before. Honestly, Tsuna wouldn't be shocked if Hana had put two and two together and found out Chrome true identity.

"She is visiting Nii-sama with Fukuro." Chrome answered.

"Tsuna-chan, let's hear your dream!" Haru exclaimed excitedly. Tsuna was now thrown into the spotlight, everyone eager to hear what the brunette had to say. Taking out an old essay that was hidden under a large box under her mother's bed, she cleared her throat and began reading what her younger self-wrote.

"My name is Sawada Tsunami. I don't have any friends and am very lonely." Tsuna wished her younger self-hadn't written such a depressing introduction. The atmosphere in the room suddenly got gloomy. She continued reading, hoping her younger self had at least a few positive things to say.

"I only have three dreams. My first dream is to one day grow up and become a good wife like Mama." Tsuna immediately cringed. Wanting to jump in a time machine and talk some sense into her younger self, mentally crossing that first dream off the list of things to accomplish.

"Awww~!" cooed the others. Tsuna ignored them, blushing at the embarrassing comment that she had written on the paper.

"My next wish is to be a magical girl like my idol hero, Sailor Moon, the defender of love and justice."

"Well, you certainly live up to that statement." Uri and Hana responded sarcastically. Meanwhile Kyoko, Chrome, and Haru were too busy picturing an adorable image of young Tsuna cosplaying and striking the same pose as Sailor Moon.

"Adorable!" exclaimed the three.

"My last and final dream is to one day have wonderful friends who will accept me so that I won't be lonely anymore." Tsunami finished reading, only to look up and see big teary eyes from the girls, minus Hana and Uri, who were wearing a somewhat melancholy expressions.

"Tsu-chan, Kyoko promises to never allow you to be lonely again!" Kyoko promised, wiping away tears from her eyes.

"Bossu, we'll stay friends in this lifetime and the next," Chrome declared sweetly.

"Haru promises to never leave you, Tsuna-chan!" Haru openly wailed with waterfalls for tears bursting out of her eyes.

"Master, Natsu is always here for you!" Natsu exclaimed with heartfelt teary eyes. The spirit began rubbing her cheeks up against Tsuna's when the brunette felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"If you ever have any trouble, Hana-nee will hear you out." Tsuna was caught off guard by the sheer kindness of Hana words. Once again, she was touched to have such friends who cared for her. Tsuna was about to express her own words of thanks when she heard sniffing coming from someone else in the room. Turning her head towards the entrance, she saw Gokudera wiping his eyes.

"G-Gokudera-kun?!"

"Hime!" The teen walked over to Tsuna, dropping down to his knees and gently reaching to grab Tsuna's hand, clasping her dainty hands with his larger ones, a puppy tail and pair of ears out in the open for all to see. "I promise to always serve you as your faithful right-hand man and to stay by your side for all eternity!"

"G-Gokudera-kun I'm fine with you staying by my side as my friend. After all, you're one of the people whom I cherish in my life." Tsuna's smile alone lit up Gokudera's entire world, face blushing up a storm, puppy tail wagging happily behind him.

"He really is a puppy." Hana deadpanned.

"Puppy-san." Chrome addressed.

"A damn dog," commented Uri. That last comment aimed at him seemed to have been the final straw. The silver haired teen reached into his pocket and took out a handful of dynamite.

"What was that?!" the teen demanded angrily.

"You do know you have dynamite in your hands, right? We're in a small house. I'm not ready to die just yet." Hana addressed frankly.

"Gokudera, please put the dynamite away." Tsunami begged when she sensed a presence walk into the room just then.

"Oh, is Gokudera-kun planning on doing a fireworks show?" A twitch appeared on Tsuna's left temple, everyone else taking in the tall blonde man who had entered the room with curiosity.

"Oi, Tsuna, who is this strange guy?" Hana whispered over into her ear.

"That's Master Papa!" Natsu exclaimed while pointing in the grinning blond's direction.

"Papa?!" the girls repeated disbelievingly, taking another glance at the strong man dressed in casual clothing for once.

"Hahi! This is Haru first time meeting Tsuna-chan's Papa!" Haru exclaimed, both her and Chrome eyes glued to the man.

"So this Tsu-chan's Papa? Hello!" Kyoko greeted cheerily with a wave of her hand and a smile.

"Hmm, you really did inherit most of your looks from your mom," Hana commented about the brunette, who was frowning up at her father.

"Juudaime-hime's otou-san! It's a pleasure to see you again." Gokudera performed a formal bow in front of the other when the teen suddenly broke out into a sweat. Peeking through the curtains of his silver hair he saw the blonde glaring at him with a look that could kill a professional hitman. In the blink of an eye, the threatening aura disappeared and the blond had reverted back into his usual happy-go-lucky self.

"Gokudera-kun, didn't you promise to show us some fireworks? Then let us see some!" A large hand clamped down on the teen's shoulder, gripping it tightly and making Gokudera wince from bare strength of the man, who began dragging him outside towards the backyard.

"Hmm, Papa's acting strange again." Tsuna said obliviously.

"Overprotect father." muttered Hana and Uri. Once outside, Tsunami tried talking to her father into not letting Gokudera perform his 'firework' show, but it ended up being a lost cause. Gokudera launched his newly modified dynamite into the air, wanting to show off his newly upgraded weapon in front of his precious hime, but instead of an explosion the group was hit with...

"Streamers and confetti?" Hana inquired, holding out her hands.

"Balloons and birds?" Chrome blinked her eyes.

"Wow~! Is Gokudera-kun some type of magician?" Kyoko applauded. This was copied by Haru. Iemitsu could be heard laughing in the background, complimenting Gokudera on his new trick. The truth seemed to only be obvious to a small few who were aware of the mishaps.

"Someone definitely needs to go get a refund," Uri suggested. Boiling in both anger and embarrassment, Gokudera muttered only one thing.

"Gianni better have a damn good explanation for this." The so-called-right-hand-man was unable to face his hime at the moment.

"So uncool." Hana muttered teasingly, making Gokudera feel even worse.

"Like I need to hear that from you!" Gokudera snapped, marching himself back into the house and right back upstairs to have a nice little chat with a certain weapon specialist.

 _'Again, why is a weapon specialist even needed?'_ Tsunami couldn't help but ask herself once again.

"How else are we gonna defend and protect ourselves when assassins, hitmen, and other dangerous people are hired and come knocking on the front door?" Looking behind her, Tsunami spotted Reborn.

 _'Here comes another one.'_ Tsuna sighed.

"Why are down here, Reborn?" she asked the infant. Reborn smirked at her.

"I wanna see how strong my newly modified bullets are and so as my first target, I order you to hold still." Reborn held up Leon, who transformed into a gun and aimed it at Tsuna.

"Oi! Oi !Oi!" Tsuna began taking cautious steps back. But before she could take another, Reborn pulled the trigger. Only this time...

"It's raining candy!" Tsuna and Natsu exclaimed like little children on Christmas Eve.

"Wow~! Another cool trick!" Kyoko smiled, clapping her hands.

"Maa, Nana didn't tell me she adopted such a talented kid." The blonde man grinned. Reborn began glaring at him before looking back at his gun.

"I gotta go give Gianni an earful." Pulling down the brim of his fedora, the infant began making his way upstairs. It wasn't long before Tsuna heard the painful cries from that rang on the floor above.

"I'll be right back." Tsuna said to the orders, rushing upstairs with Uri and Natsu trailing after. Opening the door to her bedroom, Tsuna was met with pink fog that clouded her vision, coughing into her fist.

"Oh no, Lambo's Ten-Year Bazooka must've gone off!" Tsuna's panic was shortly rekindled once the fog cleared and she was met with a very peculiar and unbelievable scene. Both Natsu and herself blinked their eyes at the transformation of certain Storm Guardian seemed to have undergone.

"G-Gokudera-kun?!" the two exclaimed.

* * *

"So that pipsqueak sitting in your lap is the delinquent?" Hana pointed at the glaring five-year-old sitting on Tsuna's lap. The brunet nodded her head in confirmation.

"Hai. This all due to Lambo's Ten-Year-Bazooka, but Gokudera is currently stuck in this state. For how long? I don't know. Five minutes have already passed." replied Tsuna.

"Cute. Tsuna, with a tiny Gokudera sitting in your lap like that, you look more like a mom. Oi, does that make me the dad?" Pointing towards himself was none other than Yamamoto, who had come over for a visit. The teen was grateful that a certain overprotective father was out of the house at the moment or who knows what could have happened if the blond heard such a bold statement from the baseball star. Along with Yamamoto were the Rain Spirits that were always at his side. Ryohei and Kan had also come for a visit. Everyone was sitting in the large open area of the now very crowded living room.

"Stay out of this baseball-baka!" Tiny Gokudera yelled angrily, but once he felt Tsunami press him tighter against her small chest, the poor boy's entire face heated up, steam blowing from his head and ears.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun." Tilting his head back, he noticed that, while in this small form, he could analyze his hime's face better, noticing every detail such as her large doe brown eyes, cute nose, small heart shape face and kissable soft pink lips-Gokudera immediately snapped such perverted thought from out of his head.

 _'I shouldn't be thinking of Hime in such a way.'_ He mentally scolded himself.

"Okay, pushing the delinquent situation aside for the moment, what's this I hear about a new threat coming your way, Tsuna?" Hana's suspicious eyes rested on Tsuna. The brunette looked guilty under Hana's critical stare. The atmosphere in the room shifted, a slight tension in the air. Reborn was sitting on the other side of Tsuna, simply sipping his delicious espresso which was made by his slav-student.

"Alright, here's the situation at hand..." In the blink of an eye, Reborn was dressed as a storyteller and began narrating from when Tsunami fought Mukuro and on forth to their current situation. Throughout the whole explanation, Hana sat calmly, hand to her chin as she nodded her head.

"So, basically, Tsuna now has to face a bunch of dangerous assassins from the same family she is supposed to inherit, but this certain group wants to take her life and the rings you guys possess, right?" Hana asked, making sure if she got everything correct.

"Essentially, yes," Reborn confirmed as the silence returned to the room until the black fedora wearer spoke up and began explaining how everyone for the past ten days had been training hard in order to face the threat that would be soon heading their way.

"No wonder you guys were missing so many days at school." Hana folded her arms across her chest, staring at the group who she associated herself with, a group of teens who by any standards were not normal in the least, yet...

"Oi, Tsuna, remember what I said if you need something, I'll lean you a hand. I might not have any crazy unnatural superpowers or a chibi fairy trailing me everywhere-"

"Damn it, for the last time, I'm not a fairy!" Uri yelled.

"But the least I can do is offer my support, so got out there and kick their ass, Tsuna!" Hana restated.

"Tsu-cha/Haru also wishes to lend you our support!" exclaimed Haru and Kyoko with determined eyes and sweet smiles.

"Hana speaks the truth when she says we do not have any superpowers like the rest of you, but we can cheer Tsu-chan and everyone else to victory!" Kyoko cheered.

"Yeah! Kyoko-chan is right! So don't worry, Tsuna-chan, we'll definitely be there for you guys. It's the least we can do!" Haru declared, pumped up with energy.

"Kyoko, I don't know how I feel about you being in such a dangerous place." Ryohei voiced his concern, but just when Kyoko was about to open her mouth to protest, Kan beat her to the punchline.

"Ryohei, your sister is showing such strength and courage during a time when we need it most and you're trying to discourage her? Don't let her faith go to waste. We stand here today, not here as friends, not here as a family, but as one. We are here as one, all together! Let us stand here as one and defeat our foe! With all our strength combined together, nothing will be able to stand in our way! So bring it on, Varia! BURNING~!" said Kan

"Alright, let's win!" Yamamoto grinned brightly.

"That's the spirit, Yamamoto! Everyone!" Jirou cheered. Kojirou felt the same exciting feeling.

"Tch, as if I needed to hear that from you." Gokudera scoffed, even though he felt the same way.

"Tch, there she goes with her speech again." Uri muttered, sharing her master's exact feelings at the moment, before grinning secretly.

"Bossu, I'll try to do my best." proclaimed Chrome, determined.

"She's certainly is a motivational speaker." Hana smiled at the Sun Spirit who brightens up the room and gave everyone courage and energy.

"Hope. She has certainly given us hope. Thank you, Kan-san. Let's do our best Natsu, everyone!" Tsunami eyes were filled with confidence, courage, and determination. Reborn smirked at his student and at the others in the room.

"Forgive me, Kan, what you say is true. Kyoko, your brother is proud of you for standing up and not wanting to leave your friend behind. That's the EXTREME spirit of my Imōto!" exclaimed the boxer.

"BURNING RYOHEI!"

"EXTREME KAN!"

 _'You truly are the sun, Kan.'_ Reborn thought and looked at the calendar. Nine days had already passed. _'They should be coming soon.'_

* * *

Across the globe, in a foreign country, a black ring case with intricate gold engravings was presented to a man who sat in the shadows of a large room. Upon opening the lid of the box, the man frowned at what he saw was inside, casting off the case and the rings that were inside onto the ground. "Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Do you not how much I went through to obtain them?! Voii!" The long silver-haired swordsman was none too pleased to see his boss grind the heel of his boots onto the rings that were now scattered across the floor.

"They're fake." the man stated, removing his foot from the broken fake rings and rose up from his throne-like chair.

"Counterfeits?" the swordsman inquired.

The man standing tall, possessing crimson eyes, muttered only one name. "Iemitsu...We're heading for Japan. It's time to eradicate the pests of that stupid fairy tale prophecy." The man ordered, briefly recalling the expression of the woman who had been appearing in his dreams these last few months. Vividly recollecting the intensity and the resolve to protect in those simmering orange glowing eyes, his hands clenched into a fist, storming out of the room with his subordinates following after him as they loaded up on the private jet that was waiting for them outside.

 **End of Chapter Thirty-Three**


	34. The Vaira's

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Yo! I have a made a few changes to chapter 3 and 5 so please go check them out.

 **Tsuna:** Can someone please tell me why I'm dressed up as an elf princess?

 **Reborn:** Since when do I have to answer to you?

 **Gokudera:** ... Hime looks so beautiful.

 **Yamamoto:** Haha! Gokudera rights! Oi, does this make me Tsuna elf-husband?

 **Haru:** Tsuna only have one spouse Yamamoto Takeshi and that's Haru, desu!

 **Kyoko:** Mou, I'm Tsu-chan most beloved and wife.

 **Hana:** ...Tsuna and her crazy harem make me miss the old days.

 **Beta by:** Pure Red Crane

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **The Vaira's**

Tsuna and her guardians were in the midst of doing their own training regiments for the upcoming threat that was right around the corner when they felt an ominous and threatening presence in the air. All eyes, both guardians, and spirits, were on high alert. One such figure was making her way home, only to pause in the middle of the street when there was a shudder that coursed through her body that she couldn't resist, sensing a frigid and dark lingering presence that hung in the air. She clutched the infant in her arms tighter. Tiny fragments of the dream Tsuna had last night were recollected in that instant. Only that dream didn't feel as if it was just a dream, but more like a lost memory of some sort.

 _"Don't you dare land another finger on my guardians!" Raw fury ripped from out of a woman's voice, clutching the body of the long dark-haired woman in her arms. The dark-haired woman was covered in scratches and bruises, lying unconscious in the brunette's arms. Piercing and seething eyes were set on the smirking man standing before her and the rest of his group._

 _"Get ready to perish from this world, Sky Goddess." In the palm of the man's hand, dark-colored sky flames began to acquire form in the palm of his hand before it was launched in the woman's direction. She gritted her teeth and glared up at the cold-hearted demi-god. She opened her mouth to yell at the man._

 _"You'll pay for this-!"_

"Sawada-hime, is everything okay?" Basil asked in concern. He was walking Tsuna home after another day of intense training and sparring sessions. When training first began, she was mostly sparring against Giotto, but the other couldn't make it these last couple of sessions, called away by his manager to shoot a scene for the popular drama series he was starring in. Tsuna placed a hand on her head, wincing because of a painful headache that came whenever she remembered fragments of the strange dreams been having these last couple of days.

"I'm alright," Tsuna reassured him once the pain had subsided. Reborn glanced up at his student. There was a small trace of concern in his onyx eyes as he kept his eyes on Tsuna.

 _'Could Tsuna be remembering bits of her past life?'_ Reborn placed a finger underneath his chin, entering deep thought, faintly hearing the distressed voice of Natsu fussing over Tsuna. Upon reaching her home, Tsuna was shocked to find her father standing in the hall, dressed in a formal looking suit, hands on the necktie and trying to straighten it out.

"Pa-! Otou-san!?" Tsuna exclaimed with a slight tilt of her head.

"Welcome home, Tsu-hime!" Iemitsu greeted cheerfully. Seeing the blond's state of attire, both Reborn and Basil understood the grave state of affairs that was now upon them.

"So they're here already," Reborn's statement was confirmed when Iemitsu looked him in the eyes.

"Looks like it. They already stole the first halves of the Vongola rings and are now coming to retrieve the second halves. My source back home tells me that they are already here." The seriousness in her father's voice did not escape Tsuna's attention.

"W-Wait a sec! W-What are you talking about Otou-san?" she asked, befuddled and caught off guard. Basil stepped up and spoke up next.

"So the Varia has made their appearance. We must warn Hime-sama's other guardians before the Varia's reaches them first," Basil suggested, casually mentioning the Varia right in her father's presence. That also didn't escape Tsuna.

"Give me a hand, Basil," Iemitsu ordered.

"Hai, master!"

"M-M-Master?!" Tsuna and Natsu exclaimed, pointing their eyes at the grinning blonde man, whose large hand reached out and began ruffling the unruly and spiky locks of his daughter.

"I thought Master Papa was a businessman?!"

"Maa, Tsu-hime, Papa will explain everything to you later, but not now." With that said, Iemitsu left with Basil out the door, leaving a flabbergasted Tsuna standing in the doorway with nothing but questions on her mind.

"J-Just what on earth is going on here? Just who is my father?" Tsuna muttered to no one in particular.

"Tsuna, we have no time to dwell on such thoughts. The enemy's advance unit is the Leviathan Lightning Strike Squad, who are regarded to be the strongest fighters in the Varia." Reborn informed Tsuna. "And they will most likely be after the one who carries the Lighting Ring."

"The one who carries the Lightning Ring...?" inquired both master and spirit. They realized and remembered just who exactly the Lighting Guardian was. "Oh no... Lambo/Lambo-kun!" Both of them sprinted from out of the house, Reborn clutched in Tsuna's arms.

* * *

Standing on the rooftop of a tall building were a group of men, all of whom were dressed in black assassin outfits with parasols on their backs. The ringleader of the group took a step forward, wearing a halve of the Lighting Ring on his finger proudly. Standing beside him was an infant dressed in a dark purple cloak that concealed most of its face.

"So this town is where the second half of the Vongola Ring is located." The man looked over the small town with bored interest. He was only concerned about the one who bore the other halve of the Lighting Ring. The infant standing beside him soon spoke up, wearing a similar ring attached to a metal chain that rests around its neck.

"If Squalo is right, they should be here." The light of the sun made the other halve of the Mist Ring gleam.

"Mammon, can you use your Mucous Imaging?" asked the man.

"I guess I have no choice. I'll remember to put it on your tab." replied the infant, pulling out a blank sheet of paper from underneath its cloak and spitting on the paper. It suddenly began to glow.

"No matter how many I witness that, it's still gross." admitted the one wearing the Lightning Ring. The green faces of his men behind him told how they agreed with him.

"Stop being such a wuss, Levi. By the vibration between the rings, it's nearby. Pointing 205 meters south and 801 meters west." the cloak wearing infant informed.

"Hear that?" The man bearing half of the Lightning Ring asked his men, who nodded their heads submissively. "Good, retrieve the ring and eliminate the bearer, along with anyone else who stands in your way." the man the ordered before he and his men dispersed from the rooftop.

The infant smirked as he uttered. "So it begins..."

* * *

"Lambo!"

"Lambo-kun!" Tsuna and Natsu kept repeatedly calling out the young Lighting Guardian name as they search the streets for him. Running on top of the stone fence beside Tsuna was Reborn, helping them look when they heard Kyoko call out to Tsuna. Turning towards the direction she heard Kyoko's voice, she saw the other standing not too far away from her in between Haru and Hana.

"You seem to be in a rush. Is everything okay?" Hana asked after spotting the stressed and panic look written on Tsuna's face. Reborn quickly informed them of the situation and afterward, Kyoko and Haru exchanged worried glances with each other.

"Lambo-kun, I-Pin, and Fuuta were with us earlier, but suddenly they got separated from us. We're so sorry!" Kyoko was quick to apologize, bowing down her head.

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan. This is neither of your faults." Tsuna reassured her friends.

"This is not good. The group who is after Dame-Tsuna hold no remorse when it comes to taking out children. We gotta hurry and find those brats before they end up in critical condition." After hearing this from Reborn, Hana's eyes narrowed, stepping forward and facing Kyoko and Haru.

"Alright, so we gotta help Tsuna look for the brats before any harm comes their way. If we find them, one of us will give you a call, Tsuna." Hana informed. Tsuna felt grateful to have such helpful and caring friends.

"Alright, Hana, but try not to run into any trouble. If you do, then send me a text and I'll get there as fast as I can." Tsuna placed a comforting hand on Hana's shoulder. Who nodded her head in understanding, before the three girls set out looking for Lambo and the rest of the children.

"No time to stop, Tsuna. We have to get them before the enemy does. Let's hope that the girls do not by any chance run into the enemy while they're helping us look." After receiving a nod from Tsuna, the three continued their search, running down the road. Meanwhile, after crossing the bridge, a whining Lambo was clutching Fuuta's left leg.

"Mou, Fuuta, the Great Lambo-son is hungry. I'm so hungry. Tsuna! Lambo hungry!" Lambo called out the brunette's name as if she would just magically appear and come to his rescue.

"Lambo, this is all your fault." Fuuta pouted.

"No, it isn't!" the stubborn five-year-old denied viciously, crossing his arms. Flying out from his Afro, Gyuu sighed.

"As a matter of fact, it is, young master." stated the Lightning Spirit, recalling the series of consequences which lead the small group of children to their current situation. Lambo, upon seeing a crêpe truck passing by, began running after it. The other two set out following after him, trying to stop him, but got separated from Kyoko, Haru, and Hana.

"Tsuna-nii will be disappointed in Lambo," stated I-Pin. This didn't settle too well with Lambo, already picturing Tsuna scolding him because of his actions. Lambo never did like it when Tsuna scolded him. He liked it better when she praised him. The three didn't know that they were being observed by a figure on a nearby rooftop, keeping a steady and a close eye on the children. "Captain Levi, I spotted the three kids." the man reported, analyzing the situation and waiting for further instructions.

"One of those three kids has the Lightning Ring. Deal with them." the leader ordered. The one who was spying on the three children took out his weapon. It sparked with green electricity. His reinforcements were ordered to head in his direction.

…

Tsunami and the others were all unfortunately unaware that the threat had already reached the children. Both I-Pin and Lambo were clinging onto Fuuta, who could only whimper in fright along with them, hoping desperately for their nee-chan or anyone for that matter, to come to their aid. "T-Tsuna-nee..." Fuuta cried.

Appearing on the scene first was Kyoko, Haru, and Hana. It was Hana woman who sneakily and quickly got out her phone to send a text of emergency to Tsuna. The kids were now clutching onto Kyoko and Haru for support while the enemy advanced in their charge, green electricity sparking ominously from his weapon. Sweat ran down Hana's brow, racking her mind for a way for them to escape, but she saw none. She then saw a streak of orange flames in the sky and smirk.

The enemy barely had time to register the heel drop, head slamming face first into the ground. Three of his reinforcement jumped out of the trees like ninjas, weapon out and sparking with green electricity.

"Stay behind me," Tsuna warned the others, standing protectively in front of them with flames ablaze. Reborn jumped onto Hana's shoulders.

The three assassins rushed forward. Tsuna quickly got into a defensive position when a yellow blur rushed right passed her and aimed a swift and straight punch in his opponent's left jaw, knocking him clean off his feet. Tsuna watched two more blurs run from behind her and saw a slash of a sword that took down one of the enemies while the second blur unleashed a couple sticks of dynamite, which exploded and defeated the third target.

"Onii-san...? Y-Yamamoto-kun...? Gokudera-kun?!" Her guardian of the Sun, Storm, and Rain was standing protectively in front of Tsuna without the use of their transformation, their respective spirits flying at their side.

"Yo!" asked a cheery Jirou, his twin standing by.

"We weren't too late, were we?" Yamamoto asked, resting his sword over his broad shoulders, grinning.

"I see we made it on time before the cow brat became a well-done steak." Uri smirked.

"Hime, are you alright?" Gokudera stood in the middle, ready to defend his hime and the others who were also being targeted.

"That was quite the burning punch, Ryohei!" Kan grinned, bumping fists with Ryohei.

"It seems everyone is safe," Ryohei felt reassured once he discovered that everyone was okay, especially his little sister.

Knowing that she had Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera with her, Tsuna released her transformation. But after she did, she felt a dangerous presence in the area. Her eyes pointed towards the small hilltop right across from them, and out of the forest, a group made their appearance.

"Oh, so these are the brats we are required to eliminate?" the blonde queried. His blonde hair was short, but with long bangs that covered his eyes, a silver tiara sitting on the left side of his head.

"Levi-chan, who said you get to be the one to hunt them down?" asked another guy with a trenchcoat and a mohawk. He was tall with a muscular build, wearing red-rimmed sunglasses, orange fur trimming the hood of his coat.

"They...look like a group of freaks." The area was momentarily stunned into silence by Hana's bold and blunt statement aimed at the enemy.

 _'S-So…BOLD!'_ The others could not help but think. Kyoko, on the other hand, was only one smiling. Due to being Hana best friend, she was used to the long-haired brunette's blunt and fearless personality.

"A part of me thinks that she isn't afraid of death," Uri muttered, but Tsuna saw the quivering in both Hana's legs and arms. The other was definitely afraid, but was trying to mask it by acting like her normal self, and that itself, made Tsuna admire her ten times more.

"What an odd twist of fate. It seems that all the ring bearers are gathered together. Wait...We're missing two." the cloak wearing infant pointed out after redoing its calculation. The infant's face was unable to be seen and its voice made it tough to determine whether it was a boy or a girl underneath that cloak.

"Voi! That's a nice trick you played, trash!" Everyone instantly remembered the loud, long-haired swordsman from last time. Yamamoto briefly recounting the one-sided beat down that the other handed to him and the others.

"It's that long-haired bastard from last time," Uri growled.

"Voi! Which one of you trash bears the Rain Ring?" demanded the swordsman. Yamamoto took a step forward.

"That would be me." A challenging glint entered their eyes as the swordsman's grinned.

"Is that so? Hopefully, you're a thousand times better than last time. If not, it'll take me no more than three seconds to slice you into pieces." the man threatened. There was no doubt he would go through with his threat.

"So it will be a fated battle between swordsmen. What do you think, Kojirou?" Jirou asked his twin, who remained silent, eyes fixated on the swordsman that Yamamoto was destined to fight against.

"Master, I'm sensing a large ominous threat nearby," warned Natsu. The tension was high in the air and Tsunami felt her intuition flare, sensing a strong battle aura approaching. "Here he comes," muttered Reborn, pulling down on the brim of his fedora.

Tsuna saw a tall figure take a step forward, his outfit similar to the others standing loyally behind him. An extra jacket was draped over his shoulders like a cape. He had black spiky hair with a buzz cut on the sides, adorned with dull colored feathers and an animal tail at the nape of his neck that traveled over his shoulder.

A wave of killer intent washed over Tsuna as those piercing eyes filled with so much anger, hate, and wrath directed at none other than her. Even Natsu shivered from the man cold gaze, resisting the urge to flee and hide in Tsuna's hair. Silently, both Tsuna and the man felt as if this was not their first time meeting each other, both recalling dreams that felt more like old memories come, that both been experiencing this past week.

"Reborn, who is that guy?" Tsuna asked the infant calmly, despite the fear she felt from the power the group emitted. It was raw and dangerous power, unlike anything human she ever faced. It was a very big contrast from the fight and power she experienced when she was facing against Mukuro.

"That man is Xanxus." Reborn answered. The man glared at the group, paralyzing everyone with fear.

"Sawada Tsunami." The way he sounded out her name dripped with hatred and disgust. Raising his right hand, a glow of vivid and dark orange sky flames began to form in the palm. Tsuna watched his subordinates begin to panic, trying to gain cover from whatever attack the man was about to unleash.

"This is bad. He plans to take everyone out in one go," Reborn warned. Tsuna was about to call on Natsu, only to pause when she caught sight of something soaring through the sky and landing right before the scary man named Xanxus. It was a pickaxe.

"Hold it, Xanxus. I think that's enough. You can't go be running the show until all the important guests have arrived." Tsuna saw her savior to be none other than her own father, Basil holding his boomerang beside him.

"Otou-san?!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Master Papa confuses Natsu!" Natsu cried.

"Iemitsu." Xanxus glared at her father as if he was some type of nuisance.

"Xanxus, do you really think your men will be able to fight against me, the outside advisor?" Tsuna saw her father showcasing a rather intimidating, serious, and much more threatening side to him than she ever seen before.

"The bloodlust is so thick that it's almost hard to breathe. Tsuna, your father is definitely not a normal man," Hana replied. Tsuna found herself agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Maa, you can't be forgetting about us." Next appearing on the scene was a bunch of shadows that soon made their presence known. Tsunami's eyes widened once she saw the one who was leading the large group.

"Giotto-san?!" Tsuna cried out.

"U-Uncle G?" exclaimed a stunned Gokudera. The redhead of Giotto's group looked annoyed when Gokudera called out to him.

"Hey, Tsuna, there's a guy who sorta looks just like me!" Yamamoto stated. And indeed there was a man who bore a strong resemblance to Yamamoto.

"Extreme, I didn't know I had a clone!" yelled Ryohei, talking about the one who was dressed in a priest's robe.

"Tsuna, why are there clones of your boy-toys heading towards us?! Great, now we have another group of weirdos!?" The incredulity was heavy in Hana's voice. Tsuna wondered the same when spotted Mukuro and Chrome, along with...

"Why is Scary-san being dragged along?" asked Natsu. Tsuna saw a tall, imposing blonde who looked a lot like Hibari, dragging the perfect along using a pair of handcuffs, dupe-tap covered his mouth, using a long chain to drag him by. Tsuna was awestruck at she was seeing.

"So they finally made their entrance." said Reborn. Iemitsu was looking as if he was expecting the group to show up. The Varia, on the other hand, was looking just as confused as Tsuna and the rest of her friends.

"Oya, quite a strange group we have gathered. Kufufufu~!" Mukuro chuckled.

"Bossu!" Chrome ran over to Tsuna's side while Mukuro took his time walking, but not before analyzing the group standing on the hilltop. His eyes were looking particularly at the cloaked infant. "Hmm, interesting." The one who was dragging Hibari along was being glared at by the dangerous raven-haired teen, though to Tsuna's eyes, it seemed as if he was almost pouting to be released.

"Voii! What the hell are you doing here?!" the silver-haired swordsman demanded, waving his left hand around wildly.

"The First Generation only show themselves in situations concerning the Sky Goddess. Though I do wonder, what part do you play in this?" Iemitsu set his curious gaze on the large group.

"Similar to the outside advisor, the external advisor for the Vongola Famiglia, who holds very little power during times of peace, but plays a very important role during times of crisis, we play similar roles. During such dire times, that involves the Sky Goddess and her Guardians, we become important. The First Sky Goddess predicted that an outcome such as this would arise one day when her reincarnation would awaken. That's why in order to have an orderly and fair match, she sentenced a Ring Battle would issue." announced Giotto, receiving confused looks from the majority of the others.

"Ring Battle?" Iemitsu repeated.

"Voii! What the hell are you trying to pull?!"

"The Ring Battle is when there are two potential candidates for ownership of the rings. The two sides can fight it out to determine to see who is the most worthy to inherit the will and shoulder the Vongola name, thus becoming the next heir of the Vongola Family." explained the platinum blonde man who bore a strong resemblance to Hibari.

"Shishishi, and what if we refuse?" inquired the blonde with the tiara and the long-sleeved striped shirt.

"Nufufufu, I have ways of issuing punishment to disobedient brats. You're nowhere near us in term of strength." A Mukuro adult look-alike laughed. Tsuna briefly remembered meeting him on Valentine Day when she was forced to serve as a waitress.

"The seven different halves of the rings by themselves are only mere fragments. They can only become true rings when the two halves are completed. For generations, after the death of the First Goddess and heir of the Vongola Family, one halves of the rings have been guarded and watch over by descending heirs of the Vongola Family. Stored and secured underneath the main Vongola Family estate while the location of the second halves was unknown, until a few days ago when Giotto appeared. Meaning the other halves have been in the hands of the First Generation all this time." said Iemtisu, glaring over at Giotto, who did not mind his hostility.

"You can also say that Tsuna and her Guardians cannot become a true Sky and Guardians until both halves of the rings are completed. The rings, once the sky had been reborn, were supposed to automatically go the sky and her guardians regardless, but with this particular situation on our hands, I think the First Sky Goddess foresaw such conflict arising in the future and did this so that any conflict could be judged fairly." Reborn set things in a better explanation.

"We also have the signed approval of the Vongola IX to show he has agreed that we should issue a Ring Battle to decide who should become the heir to the Vongola family." There was an open scroll of paper in Giotto's hand that had beautiful handwritten Italian words on it and a tiny orange sky flame ignited on the top.

"Those flames belong to none other than IX. There's no doubt about it." confirmed the cloak wearing infant.

"Vongola successor candidate, Sawada Tsunami, and the second successor candidate, Xanxus. To determine the true ownership of the rings and of the one who should rightfully inherit the Vongola Family shall be determined with a battle between Tsuna and her guardians and the Varia!" announced Iemitsu.

* * *

"You got some explaining to do, old man!" An angry Tsuna slammed her hand down on the kitchen table. Sitting across from where she sat was her father, still wearing the same suit from earlier. Nana was out buying groceries for dinner with Bianchi guarding her with the rest of the children, who decided to follow her out, leaving only Tsuna, Natsu, Reborn, Basil, and Iemitsu at the house.

"Sawada-hime, please, try to calm down!" Basil pleaded, but the glare the brunette sent his way instantly made him back off.

"Maa, Tsu-Hime, Papa knows that you are angry with him-"

"Angry? Angry?! I don't even know who you are! Vongola? Second-in-command? You told me and Kaa-san that you work for an important business company overseas!" Tsuna yelled, split between feeling angry and betrayed. Her father sighed, unable to look her way any longer.

"You have every right to be mad at me. It's been four years since I last saw you and you grew up pretty quickly during that time. Okay. I'll tell you what I do. I work for one of the most powerful and influential families in the world. I'm in charge of an organization which works for the Vongola Family, the CEDEF. We are the ones sent out into the field, gathering resources and information that could either harm or help the Vonogola Family. We are also the one, scattered across the globes looking for hints or any such things to help us relocate the reincarnation of the Sky Goddess, but had no such luck of finding her thus far until you awaken. For years the Vongola Family have been searching for the reincarnation of the Sky Goddess, but...I was stunned when I was informed that _you_ were her reincarnation. Never in million years did I believe it was my little hime." Solemn eyes remained focused on the table.

"Tell me about Xanxus. Why does he hold such a strong grudge against me?" asked Tsuna.

"The youngest son of the Ninth, the one who has the most potential to inherit the family, after his other three brothers were assassinated by hired hitmen. He would have been the one to inherit the family. If the goddess wasn't been born and awaken in this timeline. Though there is also another matter concerning Xanxus birthright that put him in a tough spot." explain Iemitsu.

"If he has such potential, why can't we just let him be the heir? I don't even want to be the heir of some family that I didn't even know about until a couple of months ago!" Tsuna exclaimed, fist clench tight as it rested on the table.

"Because it was told in the prophecy that when the Sky Reborn comes into the world again, she would have the most potential to lead the family. Plus, Xanxus has too much anger in him to lead. It will be the second generation successor all over again, and he was the one who got the family involved with mafia associations in the first place. Which the family still cannot shrub their hands clean from it. Only you can the wash and cleanse the sin that the family has caused through its long-standing years." Reborn explained.

"I always said that this fishy family sounded a more like the mafia than anything else." muttered Tsuna. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized that it was getting late and knew that she had to get up early for school tomorrow. Calming herself down, she shot her father a stern warning glare and said. "This isn't over." She rose up from out of her chair and made her way upstairs.

Iemitsu sighed again, once he heard Tsuna make her way up the flight of steps, hearing her slamming the door closed once she was inside. "Out of all the people in the world, it just had to be her." Iemitsu was aware that the one who was destined to become the next Sky Goddess would live with the fate and responsibility of not just herself and her guardians at stakes, but the world itself. Possessing the soul of a powerful deity brought forth great evil, who would utilize everything in their power to attain such a powerful being. Just as money leads to greed, so does power.

He was mindful of the hard life that the fated one would have to live. It was a life filled with conflicts and never-ending hardship, carrying the lives of so many in the palm of her hands. A fate... that no knowing parents would ever want their child to carry and live through. Definitely not a mere fourteen-year-old girl with a sweet and kind soul that she takes after from her mother.

When Iemitsu was informed of the identity of the reincarnation of the Sky Goddess, it was the worst day in his life. Iemitsu felt dead to the world as if the life in him had been sucked out of him the minute he saw Tsunami's files in his hands. When he left the meeting room, he ignored the pitying glance that the Ninth had thrown towards him. That night, he simply drowned his sorrows and tears in alcohol until he finally made it to his room. He broke down and cried at the awful fate that had befallen his precious little girl. Iemitsu wasn't one to wish such ill fortune on other people or their children, but just that once, he wished for nothing more in the world than for such a fate to fall onto someone else, just someone other than his little girl.

"Will Sawada-hime be alright?" Basil asked the other two worryingly, staring at the solemn expression Iemitsu was sporting and the hitman. The blond's easy-going grin was completely wiped from his face.

"Give it some time. Tsuna's not the type of harboring grudges for long. I guess you can say she got that from Mama." Reborn hopped down from his chair and started making his way to Tsuna's room.

 **End of Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

Thanks for taking the time and reading my story!


	35. Night of the Sun Match

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Welcome to a new chapter of Sky Reborn~!

 **Tsuna:** Reborn, why am I'm dressed as a street car racer?

 **Natsu:** Let's rev up those engines!

 **Uri:** Pressed down on the gas pedal!

 **Jirou:** Speed down the road!

 **Kojirou:** Let nothing stop you...

 **Maire:** ...I am not doing this stupid cheer/introduction

 **Roll:** ... I agree with the demon this time. Please enjoy the story.

 **Beta by:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

 **Night of the Sun Match**

Upstairs in her bedroom, Tsuna pinned back her bangs with a yellow heart-shaped gem hairpin. Next, reaching forth to pick up the thin golden necklace chain resting on her desk, she placed it around her neck. A few minutes later, Tsunami heard the voice of her mother from downstairs calling out her name. Exiting from her room, she walked down the flight of stairs to enter to the kitchen, though when she did, Tsunami did not know how to take in the bright and cheery atmosphere that filled the room. Breakfast sat on the table, and her father was telling jokes which had her mother and the other children laughing. Reborn was sitting next to Bianchi and getting fed like usual.

The sight alone seemed normal, peaceful even. Which was weird, seeing how just yesterday Tsunami was approached by a dangerous group of people who were after her life and the life of her friends, and if that wasn't the icing on the cake, they were now forced to participate in some survival tournament to gain the ownership of the Vongola rings, which primarily once belonged to the first sky goddess and her guardians.

That wasn't all; Tsunami also found out that her father, the across the seas businessman, hid a few pieces of information about his line of work. One of them was that he was, in fact, the second-in-command and leader of an organization whose goal had been to find the reincarnation of a great and all-powerful deity, who was likewise connected to one of the most powerful and influential family to exist in this world.

Comparing those two events with this morning's easy-going atmosphere, everything felt weird and out of place. Glancing down at the second half of the Sky ring that sat on her middle finger, the outlining was a beautiful bright shade of orange which gleamed in the sun.

"Master, are you going to get something to eat?" Natsu asked worriedly, snapping Tsuna back to reality. Smiling solemnly, eyes fixed on the ring on her finger, she had this gut feeling in her stomach, institution flaring, warning her to be cautious about today.

Just then the doorbell rung, and it was Iemitsu who got up and went to answer the door. "Hmm, so it's you three here this morning." Gokudera gulped, anxiety and fear coursing through his system at the intimidating man standing in the doorway. Mukuro merely uttered his signature laugh, Yamamoto had a smile placed on his face.

"Oh, this is Tsuna's dad, right?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera.

"Of course, this is Hime Otou-san, baka! We just saw him the other day!" exclaimed Gokudera. Fukuro was sitting by his twins when he sensed his master was up to something, as the girls, Kyoko, Hana, and Chrome were also there awaiting Tsunami this morning. Though Iemitsu saw the three girls as harmless threats, his eyes were narrowed on the three daughter-stealing-fiends standing in his front yard, noticing when Tsunami Mist Guardian took a step forward, number one on Iemitsu's to-kill list and had the nerve to pull off the most absurd and boldest move ever.

"Ah, so this is my little Usagi-chan Otou-san. Hmm, she really did take after her mother, nevertheless..." Mukuro stepped forward, a charming smile placed on his face, hand held out for a handshake towards the glaring the father and said, "Nice to finally meet you... father-in-law."

 _'This boy... had the nerve to swear at me?!'_ Those were the words Iemitsu wished to never ever have to hear as long as he was still alive, breathing, and kicking. When Tsuna was born into the world, he vowed to protect his little sunflower of a hime away from such a pest. This boy in front of him was worse than any pest though. He was a demon that Iemitsu was about to exterminate until Tsuna appeared, standing right beside him.

"Good morning, everyone-Mukuro?!" Tsuna was used to seeing the others appear in her front yard on a school morning but taking in the flirtatious Mist Guardian was another matter altogether. Said teen reached out and pulled her away from her father's side, an arm snaking around her waist. "Let's go to school together, Usagi-chan!" He then smoothly pecked her cheek, an iron grip wrapped around her waist and started dragging the blushing and confused Tsunami off to school.

Mukuro did everything in such a calm, smooth, and fast manner that it required a few seconds to register what he did in everyone's minds, and when it finally sunk in, only one person was left happy. _'Bossu and Mukuro-niisama make a perfect couple. Chrome must try her hardest to make sure they end up together. I must fight for my ship!'_ A glint of passion and determination flashed in Chrome's eyes.

"Now that was smooth," whistled Uri, "You really have quite the competition on your hands, brats." Gokudera glared at the spot where that bastard with the pineapple hair left with his hime.

"Maa, as if I'm gonna lose that easy." A challenging glint was present in Yamamoto's brown eyes before jogging off to catch up with the two.

"Yamamoto is starting to show his true intentions of winning over his sky. Though I do wonder how all of this will end," inquired Jirou.

"We can only watch and see what lies in store," replied Kojirou.

"Ara, I refuse to lose Tsu-chan, since Tsu-chan belongs to me." The angelic smile on Kyoko's face suddenly felt the opposite, releasing this threatening aura from out of nowhere.

"Only you Tsunami... Only you can have such a crazy harem." Hana suddenly felt a wave of high pressured killer intent coming from the intimidating father standing in the doorway, eyes blinded with pure rage. "I kinda feel bad for those guys. There's no way such an overprotective father will allow any of them to end up with her," muttered Hana.

* * *

"First!" exclaimed Yamamoto, slamming open the door to the classroom, but the fangirls were not happy when they noticed the baseball ace holding none other than Sawada Tsunami a.k.a Dame Tsuna in his arms. Wearing a bright smile, they stood in the doorway like a pair of newlyweds. Tsunami was the blushing bride, yet couldn't help but ask how did such a situation come to be?

She sensed the jealousy and scorn glares of Yamamoto's fangirls were directed her way, even though the happy Rain Guardian holding her was oblivious to them. Tsuna was still in a shock after being dragged off by Mukuro, who was stopped by Yamamoto who had caught up with them.

When Tsuna had finally snapped out of her shock, missing the short tug-of-war battle that issued between Yamamoto and Mukuro, she found herself in the arms of Yamamoto, who had sneakily snatched her out of Mukuro's arms. Catching sight of the two from far behind was Gokudera, who increased his speed once he caught saw them, only for Yamamoto to increase his own speed, imagining the whole situation as some type of chase game. Tsunami felt the rush of the wind brush her bangs out of her face due to how fast Yamamoto was running. Neither Mukuro and Gokudera could match him.

"Kufufu~ I'm gonna skin you alive, Yamamoto Takeshi," Threatened a nerve twitching Mukuro, holding a trident in his hand as he stood behind Yamamoto who was still holding Tsunami.

"You're dead baseball-baka!" Next entering the school building was a furious Gokudera, holding sticks of dynamite in his hands.

"But didn't I win fair and square?" Grinned the easygoing ace of the baseball team. This had fangirls blushing madly while having the opposite effect on the two angry teens who had begun to march his way.

"Die!" exclaimed both Gokudera and Mukuro before chaos erupted in the hall, but not before Yamamoto politely sat Tsunami down when the other two suddenly tried to attack him. A raindrop of sweat raced down the side of Tsuna's head as she watched the scene unfold right before her very eyes.

"Master, you certainly have quite the excited bunch of friends," smiled Natsu.

"Extreme/Burning! Let me join in!" By now mostly everyone had their attention glued to the scene; teachers were too scared to stop the three, or maybe it was because of the illegal and highly dangerous weapons they were using. Tsunami felt the presence of Hana and Kyoko standing on either side of her. Hana sighed.

"You know at this rate, they're gonna piss-off a certain perfect. Tsuna, you really gotta learn how to control your boy-toys," advised Hana.

"Hana, they're not my boy-toys," said Tsuna with a deadpanned expression.

"Hmm, man-servants then," piped in Uri.

"They're not that either!" exclaimed Tsuna when just then the five girls and spirits wiped their heads from right to left when they heard a melodious yet ominous sound of a piano playing in the background.

"Oi, is this a theme song?" inquired Jirou.

"It seems so, but why such an ominous melody?" questioned Maria.

Fukuro calmly raised a hand to stroke his chin and smirked. "Because they have arrived." Down the opposite end of the hallway, everyone spotted a certain skylark, both teachers and students submissively parted like the Red Sea. The black gakuran he wore over his shoulders blew in the nonexistent wind while his silver eyes gleamed dangerously, as he clutched his trusted weapons in his hands.

"Oi, since when did he get his own theme song?" asked Uri.

"Never mind the fact this is fanfiction," confirmed Hana, hands placed on her hips.

"Hana, you're breaking the fourth wall," stated Tsuna with a vacuous expression.

"Maa, I think it's a lovely sound~!" An amused Kyoko simply smiled and clapped her hands together.

"I believe it's been there the whole time, but we're just now paying attention to it," replied Uri.

"I think it really fits cloud-man," said Chrome, who soon join the group. Riding on the top of Hibird, Roll narrowed her eyes when she caught sight of Natsu, her eyes turning into large pink heart eyes as she gave out orders to Hibird.

"Hibird straight ahead!" The bird, heeding her order, flew right past Hibari and made a beeline towards Natsu, who was apparently too busy having a conversation with Jirou and the others to notice, but Tsunami certainly saw something flying straight at her head. Her eyes caught sight of Hibird and the tiny spirit riding on his back, before colliding right on top of Natsu, who was sitting on top of Tsuna's head.

"Natsu~!"

"Oh, god." Uri's face took on an expression of annoyance when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, it's another fairy!" Kyoko seemed delighted to see another spirit.

"Just how many of these things are there?" frowned Hana.

Tsuna saw Natsu being crushed in a tight hug by another spirit that she remembered seeing briefly after the whole fiasco with Mukuro. The little spirit had long straight black hair, large violet eyes, and clutched a blue-faced Natsu happily in her arms. That was when Tsuna noticed a pattern of how most of the spirits appeared to have some type of special bond or a strong, fond affection for Natsu.

"It's sorta like she has her own harem," Tsuna joked out loud, not knowing just how much of a similarity the two skies had in common. Though seconds later her eyes lost their humor when she recalled the events of yesterday that took place, ignoring the World War III happening in the middle of the hallway, the agonizing screams, the loud yelling, and the blood which had been spilled. All of this was happening before homeroom could even begin. Tsunami clutched her stomach, eyes fixated on the floor.

"I just hope nothing really bad happens today," she muttered.

* * *

"Tsu-chan." The large group, minus Mukuro and of course Hibari, was sitting in their favorite place, the school rooftop, having lunch. Kyoko sat close on Tsuna's right side to the displeasure of a certain self-proclaimed right-hand man. The spirits were sitting down in their own little spot in a circle, enjoying the snack Tsunami and Kyoko made in Home Economics which they shared with them. They chatted with each other while Kyoko shared some of her lunch with Tsuna, wanting the other to test out a new dessert recipe she tried out last night. It was after Tsuna has tasted the dessert did a worried expression appear on her face.

"Kyoko-chan, is something the matter?" Tsuna concernedly asked, gaining the attention of a few others, especially Ryohei who had joined their group today, despite having class at this very minute, but no one questioned the upperclassman.

"Those scary people from yesterday who tried to harm Lambo-kun and the others are the same people that you and the others will have to fight against, right?" Tsuna nodded her head, watching Kyoko nervously fiddle with the bottom of her skirt.

Bangs shielded the conflicted look which entered Kyoko's eyes before shaking her head, wiping away the anxiety that was beginning to eat at her. Reaching forward, she clutched Tsuna's hands. "Tsu-chan, I wish you and everyone else good luck!"

"Kyoko-chan..."

"And that... I hope you win and come back safe! Hana-chan, Haru-chan, and I will be there with you guys throughout this whole ordeal. So remember you have people who you can rely on. We are here for you and always will be," smiled Kyoko, washing away the same anxiety which Tsuna tried to hide throughout the day.

"Thank-you, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said, returning a smile and feeling the stress she had been under today ease away. "I really needed to hear that, but don't worry. I'll make sure everyone comes back home safe and sound." Tsuna felt something settle onto her head.

"Looks like the battle for the rings begins tonight. I just received this letter stating that you and your guardians are supposed to meet back here tonight. It looks like tonight's first battle is the possession of the Vongola Sun ring," announced Reborn. Upon hearing this, everyone turned their heads towards the Sun Guardian and Spirit.

Kan was standing on Ryohei's shoulder and grinned. "Alright! Looks like the spotlight is on us tonight, Ryohei! Let's show them the awesome power of our teamwork!" exclaimed the excited Sun spirit.

"Yosh! Let's bring home a win for tonight to boost up everyone's morale." Sharing Kan's enthusiasm was Ryohei; Kyoko smiled fondly at the pair. She noticed that ever since she had been able to physically see the passionate Sun spirit, she realized just how much the two really are similar to each other.

"Onii-chan." Kyoko recalled an incident that happened when she was in primary school. Some high school students, who did not like Ryohei, used her to lure him into a trap. In his effort to rescue her, he suffered severe injuries, which resulted in the scar on his left temple.

Kyoko still to this very day felt responsible for that incident, which was why she disliked him getting into any type of conflict, being a person who disliked violence. Kyoko was aware of how much her brother cared for her safety and how he wished to not cause her worry. Being the type of person who believed that girls and children shouldn't be allowed to participate in anything considered extremely dangerous or life-threatening, caused their first argument since their entire childhood growing up as brother and sister.

...

 _'Sorry, Kyoko, even though I was feeling very extreme back at Sawada's residence. I still believe that you should stay here and remain safe. I understand that you wish to lend Tsuna a hand, but it's too dangerous!' For once Kan decided to stay silent and allow the two siblings to face this situation on their own._

 _'Then you're being a hypocrite, Onii-san,'_ Kyoko had firmly stated, hands placed on her hips.

 _'Kyoko-'_

 _'I know you care for me, and I know your morals, but don't forget that Tsu-chan is a girl exactly like myself, but yet... She has to confront so many scary situations. You believe that girls shouldn't be allowed to participate in anything if it means their life will be at risk, but yet you allow Tsu-chan to fight! She and I are the same; don't forget the injuries that you had to heal on her while she laid in the hospital-'_

 _'That's exactly why!' Ryohei, for the first time in his life, lifted his voice against Kyoko, clutching his fists tightly. 'When I was first brought into this, everything seemed simple at first. It didn't look all that dangerous or life-risking at first, but when I had to arrive at the hospital and saw her and the others in such a state. Knowing that you were there and that you could've been just as hurt, it pained me, but Tsuna's fate is something I know I cannot voice my opinion against. Do I wish her to fight such battles? No. But I can at least do my job and protect her with everything I got! She's a strong girl, but yet, so fragile. She, in a lot of ways, reminds me of you which is why I will do everything in my power to protect you both. Since I see you both as my precious little sisters.'_ Kyoko wiped away the tears that welled up in the corner of her eyes, pointing her brother with a firm look.

 _'I'm sorry, Onii-chan, but I made a promise to Tsu-chan. That I'll be there right alongside her, and just like you, I do not break my promises. Right now, she's the one who needs the most strength. Tsu-chan truly has a kind yet fragile heart. So, please forgive me, but I won't allow anyone to stop me from standing by her side. I might not be able to fight, but I have hope and prayer, which I entrust in all of you. Tsu-chan doesn't only need her guardians by her side but also her friends.'_

 _..._

"Onii-chan, please do not worry about me." Ryohei saw Kyoko thrust her fist, mimicking him. "Fight to the extreme! Win!" she cheered. Kyoko might not like the fate that awaited her brother and Tsunami, but she understood the reason why they must fight. Fighting for the sake of those they cherished and loved. This was something she could accept as along they promised her one thing...

 _'To return back home safe to me.'_ Kyoko would be a big girl and stand right along with them.

"Onii-san, I wish you good luck! Mou, I sorta feel like I'm at fault here, since I am the reason why everyone got dragged into this situation." An expression of guilt entered Tsunami's eyes when she was caught off guard by a sudden hug which engulfed her.

"Bossu is not at fault," came the firm reply from sweet Chrome, the one who Tsuna found herself in the arms of.

"The pineapple twin is right, Tsuna!" exclaimed Ryohei-far away a certain older pineapple brother felt a twitch in his left temple. "Someone must have a death wish," he muttered ominously.

"Just believe in me! I will return back with the ring. So share that great burden you carry on your shoulders with the rest of us. We're not only your guardians but your friends. Don't forget, I think of you as a little sister." Ryohei gave her a thumbs up, raising Tsuna's spirits. Looking up towards the sky, which was void of clouds, Tsunami could only see the sun, brightening up the entire blue sky.

* * *

"Oi, Tsuna." The sky was dark, the sun could no longer be seen, and there were only a few drifting clouds. Located on the school grounds of Namimori Middle, stood a large group of people. Standing next to Tsuna was Hana, arms folded across her chest, a scowl on her face.

"Yes, Hana?"

"I blame you for this."

"Don't blame me! Blame Reborn!" Tsunami exclaimed fiercely, blushing heavily, feeling the same amount of annoyance and embarrassment as Hana. "Go! Go! Ryohei!" cheered Natsu with a pair of pom-poms in her hands, wearing a bright yellow and white cute cheerleading outfit. Though, she was not the only one; Reborn somehow talked Haru into making cheerleading outfits for the girls to wear for tonight's big fight in the hopes of boosting up everyone's morales and spirits.

"This skirt is way too short." Hana tugged on the skirt; the length of it was above the knee to her complete displeasure.

"Oi, put a smile on those frowning faces! Alright girls, let's practice one more time! From the top!" Uri was somehow in the cheering mood, coaching Kyoko and Haru, who appeared to be just as excited. Obediently doing as they were ordered to do, they seemed completely fine with the yellow and white themed cheerleading outfits they were forced to wear as they went over new cheer routines with their newly named team captain.

"Alright, people, let's get hyped! Give me some energy! Show me that athletic pride!" Tsunami sweatdropped at the tiny Rain Spirit Jirou, who flew right past her with a megaphone in his hands.

 _'The spirits seem more excited than anybody else tonight.'_ After the thought crossed her mind, Tsuna couldn't help the upward curve of her mouth. "Oya, is someone finally in the cheering spirit?" Tsunami heard a silky and sinful voice whispered directly close to her ear, causing her to release a shriek, before turning around to see none other than Mukuro standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Usagi-chan, you get scared so easily. Cute," chuckled the amused teen. Tsunami pouted, though that was when she noticed that while the girls were forced into cheerleading outfits, the boys were allowed to wear their normal clothes.

"Hello, bossu." Stepping out from behind Mukuro was Chrome, no shock to see the other was dressed just as similarly as Tsuna and the rest of the girls.

"Hi, Chrome-chan," Tsunami greeted the Mist twin, seeing both of their respective spirits at their sides, before glaring right back at Mukuro

"Oi, bastard, step away from Hime!" Appearing at Tsunami's defense was Gokudera, glaring fiercely at Mukuro as well. Yamamoto appeared next, standing beside Gokudera. "Maa, Gokudera doesn't Tsuna look super adorable in her cheerleading outfit?" he asked the silver-haired teen.

Mukuro could've sworn that despite Yamamoto's innocent grin, he purposely asked that question simply to see Gokudera's obvious reaction. Who, as soon as he took a glance in Tsuna's direction, blushed bright red, turning his head away before dropping down to his knees. Gokudera looked as if he was about to pass out at any second, a hand held up to his nose as blood was about to burst forth.

"G-Gokudera-kun?!" Tsunami cried out, bending down in front of Gokudera, fussing over him as usual. Mukuro was a person who could pick out a corrupted person from a sole glance. While Yamamoto gave out a carefree and kind persona, he was definitely not innocent. Nor as oblivious and brainless as everyone assumed.

"Maa, don't worry, Tsuna! Gokudera just agreed with me, right?" Yamamoto cheekily asked Gokudera who's personality did a perfect one-eighty, shooting straight to his feet to go off on the one who was at fault.

"Interesting." Mukuro mindlessly watched the somewhat one-sided argument which broke out between the two as Tsunami tried to calm down Gokudera.

"The rain has always been somewhat of a sneaky character. You must watch out for him; if you don't, your precious (treasure) will be stolen from you, my lord." Mukuro smirked at the advice that was applied to him by Fukuro.

Chrome suddenly found herself being dragged off by Haru, joining Kyoko and her with their cheers as Hana refused to participate, wanting nothing more than t to wear her normal clothes before glaring down at the sleeping Lambo at her feet.

"Tsuna, are you certain you should have brought along this annoyance?" asked Hana, pointing a finger down at Lambo.

"I am. Reborn informed me that all guardians must be present. No exceptions. If one team does not have all their guardians present for each battle, then the ring will automatically be forfeited to the opposing team," explained Tsunami. At the moment the only ones who were present, standing at the front of Namimori Middle, was Tsunami, her guardians, and their spirits, along with Reborn and her team of supporters. Though now that Tsuna looked around, there was one guardian missing.

"I see the opposing side has yet to arrive." Joining them on the field was her father dressed in his business suit, Basil standing loyally next to him.

"It's nice to see you again, Sawada-Hime!" Basil politely greeted with a smile.

"Basil-kun?... Otou-san?! What are you both doing here?" inquired Tsunami.

"They're here to watch the fight, of course. Beside, XanXus and his crew are known for not following the rules. Who knows when they might forget the whole Ring Tournament and decide to suddenly launch a surprise attack. So they're here to watch over the battles and for protection in case anything goes wrong," Reborn explained, which Tsunami accepted.

"Looks like they're here," said Iemitsu, spotting figures from the shadows leaping across rooftops before touching the ground.

"Voiii! When is this thing gonna start?!" vocalized the loud swordsman.

"Shishishi, this is for sure to be an easy win, right Mammon?" mocked the evil grinning blonde.

"They're a bunch of amateurs, so of course," the cloak wearing infant agreed with the blonde.

"Ara, it seems they even have their own little personal cheering squad~! How absolutely adorable!" the one with the green mohawk squealed.

"Boss, please have a seat," said the tall spiky-haired man as Tsunami saw a big giant robot set down a large decorated throne-like chair. The one who was called XanXus took his seat, looking straight up bored. Walking next on the school grounds, Tsuna saw it was Giotto and walking beside him was a man who greatly resembled Ryohei. Briefly recalling spotting him the other day, when the tournament was declared, the man had darkish-honey colored eyes and dark brown, almost black hair, wearing clothes fit for a priest.

"As you all were informed, tonight's battle is between the Guardian of the Sun. Does each opposing team have all their Guardians and Sky present?" Giotto asked when he examined the conflicted look in Tsuna's eyes, noticing one member of her team was missing.

"Leave it to Alaude's nephew to be the one missing, all because of their dislike of crowding," muttered the man standing beside Giotto; the blonde sighed, shaking his head right along with him.

"Vooiii! You're the one who stated that we all gotta be present! If that shitty trash ain't here, then that means we get the ring, right?" This began to worry Tsuna, Gokudera growled in the background, and Mukuro remained calm when his eyes spied a small yellow bird in the sky.

"It seems we have nothing to fear after all," smirked Mukuro.

"What was that, bastard? It's because of that antisocial perfect that we're in this jam!" exclaimed an angry Gokudera. Tsuna and Yamamoto, on the other hand, understood what had acquired Mukuro's attention, and just like before, a similar melody caught the other's attention.

"Is anyone else hearing strange music coming from somewhere?" asked Ryohei, who had been going over some boxing tips with Kan, before they were all distracted by an odd sound.

"Oh, I'm familiar with this!" chirped Kyoko, clapping her hands together.

"It's that damn brat's own personal background music. It truly does give one the creeps," frowned Uri. Appearing at the entrance of Namimori Middle was the man Tsunami had been waiting to arrive. Riding on Hibird was Roll, who suddenly flew over to Ryohei and Kan.

"Kyoya-dono dislikes crowding. So hurry and win your match so we can leave," ordered the tiny little cloud spirit.

"Roll, it's nice seeing you again! Don't worry we'll definitely win the Sun ring!" Kan pumped her fist.

"I did not state that I was worried about you. I said to hurry and finish your match," stated Roll.

"I see you're still shy. How cute." Kan merely waved off Roll's words with a smile.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," argued Roll. Tsunami and the few others who were watching could do nothing but sweatdrop at the one-sided conversation. When Tsuna felt a presence step up beside her, silver clashing with brown, Tsunami smiled up at the other.

"Thank-you for being here, Hibari-san."

"Kyouya."

"Eh-Huh?" Tsuna blinked her eyes cluelessly, as the other held up his hand, the hand which proudly showed the Vongola Cloud ring.

"Since we're engaged, start calling me by first name, mate herbivore." A dead silence consumed the area, all eyes, even the confused ones of the Vaira, were pointed at Hibari. Tsuna continued smiling, turning her head towards the stunned expressions on Giotto and the man next to him, and said...

"Please issue the battle, Giotto-san," Tsunami said before a battle broke out, by now familiar with the personality of those who she considered her friends, and right on cue, swears from Gokudera filled the area. The malice chuckle from Mukuro put things at an odd, along with the fury of an overprotective father; even Basil was looking uneasy. There was a dark glint in Yamamoto's eyes, a threatening aura rising from both Kyoko and Chrome that caused Haru to squeak with fright.

"You might want to go ahead and issue that battle before it gets postponed due to the one that's about to start," Reborn informed Knuckle, who nodded, as even he could sense the boiling hot-fury pouring off from Giotto.

"In order to issue the battle of the Sun, I first need both Guardians of the Sun to step forward." Hearing the battle was soon about to start, everyone put their anger aside as both candidates of the Guardian of the Sun stepped forward, Giotto and Knuckles standing in the middle.

"So he's our opponent. I sense that he is strong," said Kan; the one who they were up against was the mohawk man, who had been eyeing him for a while now.

"Now can I have both halves of the sun ring." This brought confusion to the spectators who were watching, the two did as they were told, placing both halves of sun ring in Knuckle's outstretched hand.

"Alright! I, Knuckles, who was entrusted to be the observer of the Guardian of the Sun battle from the First Sky Goddess, hereby issue the battle of the Sun to begin!" Everyone was still confused when the small yellow ring in his hand began glowing a bright yellow which soon started to engulf the area, blinding everyone.

"W-What the heck is going on?" inquired Gokudera, shielding his eyes with his arm, mostly everyone wondering the same thing, when they felt something like dirt blowing in the wind that had suddenly started to pick up.

"W-Wait, this isn't dirt. It's sand?!" exclaimed Hana. More and more sand started to fill the area; before long, a huge sandstorm suddenly appeared out of nowhere to everyone's horror.

"Huh-Ahh!" Tsuna picked up Reborn and clutched him to her chest so that his tiny body wouldn't fly off into the giant sandstorm. Natsu clutched her hair for support but screamed when Tsunami was suddenly picked up into the air by the sandstorm.

"Hime/Tsuna!" Yamamoto and Gokudera worriedly called out to her.

"Tsuna/Sawada-hime!" Iemitsu and Basil also called out to her when they saw she was being consumed in the sandstorm. Hibari had tried to reach for her hand, but the force of the winds that was picking up and made her slip from out of his reach.

"Crap! I don't remember nothing about giant sandstorms!" exclaimed Uri as most of the tiny spirits were easily carried off into the sandstorm. Following next were the girls, as both Mukuro and Ryohei tried reaching for their respective younger sibling only to be carried off with them.

"Vooiii...! What the hell?!" The Vairas were also being consumed by the giant sandstorm. The only ones who seemed at ease were Giotto and Knuckles as if they had been expecting such a bizarre outcome.

"You brats might want to hang on tight and keep your eyes closed," advised Uri. It didn't take long for the sandstorm to grow even larger and consume everyone in the area. Even the blonde who had arrived last on the scene, being carried by his hawk, only for his eyes to widen at the scene of a giant sandstorm located right in front of the school. Just as the sandstorm quickly appeared, it vanished in a matter of seconds, not leaving a soul behind except for the school that was miraculously not damaged.

 **End of Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

Thanks for taking the time and reading my story!


	36. Battle of the Sun!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Welcome to the new chapter of Sky Reborn~!

 **Tsunami:** Have and Enjoy~!

 **Reborn:** Ciaossu!

 **Beta by:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

 **Battle of the Sun!**

Groggily, Tsuna's eyes began to open, remarking how the ground beneath her felt odd before sitting up and opening her eyes, only to stare wide-eyed and confused at the scene which greeted her. She rubbed her eyes to make certain that what she was seeing was indeed real and not just an illusion. Natsu slowly came to, rubbing sand from out of her eyes, only to copy her master's same reaction. "M-Master... Umm..."

"It's official, Natsu. We are definitely not in Japan anymore." True to that particular statement, Tsuna saw that they were transported to a hot desert. The heat from the sun perched in the sky was almost unbearable, and pyramids could be seen in the far, far distance. Yet the most bizarre thing that caught everyone's attention was the large boxing ring which stood in the middle of nowhere.

"Hime/Tsuna!" Tsuna heard the worried voices of both Gokudera and Yamamoto calling out to her. She spotted the two not that far from where she sat on the dry land. When they caught sight of her, both teens rushed over to her side and started helping her off the ground.

"Hime/Tsuna are you okay?!" both worriedly asked before checking her for any signs of injuries. Uri seemed to have been doing the same thing to Natsu but more drastically, ignoring when Jirou and Kojirou tried to point this out to her. Slowly, everyone was starting to come to their senses, realizing the strange and bizarre place they were brought to. Tsunami was all of a sudden knocked back down to the ground with a flying kick from Reborn.

"Ow! Reborn!" exclaimed Tsunami, nursing the large bump which now sat on her head. Picking herself back up off the ground, she felt something land in her hair, hearing wings flapping.

"Reborn tells me what's going on, kora!" demanded the blonde baby standing on top of Tsuna's head.

"Colonello-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Kyoko, who became acquainted with the blonde baby during his stay at their home, making her way over to Tsunami and the others with the rest of the girls. It didn't take long before the whole group was reunited once again. Though, both Mukuro and Hibari kept their distance from both groups and each other this time around.

"I flew in at the last minute when a huge sandstorm swallowed me up and carried me away! What's the big idea with that anyway? I'm here to watch Ryohei battle, kora!" Colonello informed the group when a loud exclamation from a certain swordsman had everyone covering their ears.

"Voii! You, damn blonde, tell us what's going on here!" Squalo yelled, shaking the sand from his long silver locks. The Vaira stood a distance away from them, some trying to get rid of the sand they were covered in. Though, what caught some of their attention was how XanXus somehow still remained sitting in his chair, legs crossed, without even the tiniest grain of sand on him.

"Just how is that even possible?" uttered about the majority of the group, except for a few, including those in back.

"Tsuna/Hime-sama!" Tsunami heard the voice of her father and Basil called out to her before they caught sight of her and joined the group.

"Where the hell is that shitty blonde and that priest?!" demanded the swordsman, standing at the Varia's side, waving his left sword hand around when everyone's attention was stolen by the small sandstorm that appeared in the middle of the boxing ring. Once it quickly vanished, they saw Giotto and the same gentleman from earlier standing in that exact location.

"Oi, you bastards, mind explaining what the hell we're doing here?!" demanded the silver-haired swordsman; everyone wanted to know the same thing.

"When Knuckles gave his permission for the battle of the Sun Ring to begin, it sent you to a battle ring appropriate for those of the sun element," Giotto stood there and calmly explained.

"It is here in this ring where the ownership of the Vongola Sun Ring shall do battle, though I must say if I see any underhanded moves or someone's life is at stake... I will step in to stop the battle and the ring will go to the opposing team." The priest, Knuckle, stared firmly at the Vaira as he issued this warning.

"Hmm, underhanded, but then them having those fairies, isn't tha-"

"I'm a spirit, you jackass!" Uri snappishly corrected the tiara-wearing blonde. "Shishishi, feisty. But you mean, by them having those 'things', the situation is already at an unfair advantage?" he inquired with a sly grin on his face.

"Even by combining with their respective spirits, only ten percent of their true potential is unlocked, evening the playing field, if that pleases you." Giotto's eyes narrowed, making things clearer for the blonde, who appeared not to mind his response.

"Shishishi, interesting..."

"If that is all, can we have Lussuria from the Vaira and Ryohei from Vongola step into the ring?" announced Knuckle; each respective competitor soon stepped into the ring.

"Oi, hurry up and win this, so I can get out of this get-up!" called out Hana.

"Onii-chan! Do your best!" cheered Kyoko.

"Go! Go! Fight!" Haru pumped her pom-poms in the air energetically.

"This is starting to feel more like a school tournament than what it actually is," commented Tsunami; Gokudera found himself agreeing with this statement.

"Maa, how adorable~! And those outfits are so cute! Tell me, who designed them?" The opponent from the Vaira side seemed more interested in the cute cheerleading outfits that Haru made than his actual fight with Ryohei.

"Haru, desu! I stayed up for two nights in a row, in order to make these wonderful and cute get-ups. Haru also made them, so that they would fit the theme of tonight, sunny and bright, desu!" Lussuria nodded his head along to each of Haru's words, who then started describing the type fabric she used, sewing technique, and she probably would've gone on longer if a certain silver-haired swordsman didn't call out to the other.

"Lussuria, stop yapping! We haven't got all day here, dammit!" he exclaimed; Lussuria pouted.

"Mou, Squa-chan, I was learning something really interesting. I can't help myself when it comes to fashion!" Lussuria squealed with glee. Tsuna felt Hana whisper over in her ear.

"Oi, I think he plays for the other team," she said.

"Other team? Master, what is this 'other team'?" Natsu innocently asked. Tsuna scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Maa, I'll explain it to you later, Natsu," Tsunami shyly answered. Finally, it seemed the battle was about to start, each opponent sliding into a fighting stance. Making his way over to her, Tsunami saw Giotto, whose charmingly prince smile made Hana blush up a storm, first-time seeing the A-list actor up close and personal.

"Tsuna, it's been a few short days since I've last seen you. How has your training come along?" he asked, standing next to her, ignoring the glaring infant in her arms, who seemed to hold a sense of distrust and dislike towards him. The same could go for some of her guardians and an overprotective father who all were glaring at the handsome blonde.

"It's been progressing well. Basil-kun is a really good fighter and teacher," said Tsuna. Basil blushed at the compliment.

"Hmm, so she is the reincarnation of Azzurra. I sense pureness, similar to Azzura, coming from this child. She'll become an excellent Sky Goddess in the future." Tsunami for some reason felt a sense of pride hearing that from the man, who even smiled, reminding her a lot of Ryohei. Though the name he said confused her.

"Azzura?"

"You didn't know her name? The First Sky Goddess's name was Azzurra, perfect name for her, seeing how it mean-"

" "Azure, Sky blue" in Italian," the other was cut-off by the voice of Giotto, whose eyes held a deep sense of sadness shown in them.

...

"Kan, let's do this!"

"Alright, Ryohei!" Kan eagerly called out before transforming into a ball of sun flames and becoming one with Ryohei. Bright sun flames consumed him momentarily as the Varia watched with interest. Never before had they seen such a transformation take place; the luminosity of the flames was blinding. Within a matter of seconds, the flames disappeared, showing Ryohei in his Guardian of the Sun form.

"Hmph. He still seems pretty weak. Nothing but flashiness," came the blunt and mocking response from the cloak-wearing baby, standing alongside the laughing blonde's shoulder.

"Maa, you're definitely cute! My type with a capital T~! So that's a merging with spirits! How very interesting." Lussuria began checking out Ryohei while at the same time being amazed by his transformation.

"That guy definitely plays for the other team," remarked Hana with an deadpan expression.

"Knuckle, how do you think this battle will go?" Giotto asked the priest standing next to him, who put a hand to his chin, a look of deep thought plastered onto his face.

"Lussuria is known for his elegant footwork, so the kid will have to be careful. From the looks of things here, Lussuria seems to be the strongest, but... that child is the reincarnation of the Sun Guardian, the same man who taught me everything I know in my first life. I believed in him back then, and I'll trust in him now." Knuckle placed his full trust in Ryohei, despite not in knowing him on a personal level.

Seeing such trust displayed in the man's eyes, Tsuna sucked in a big breath and yelled out. "Onii-chan! I extremely believe in you and Kan! Burning!" she yelled with all her might, surprising those on her team and on the opposite one, before blushing up a storm.

"Adorable," uttered the majority of those on her side, even those who stood silently in the back, while Tsuna began covering her blushing face with her hands.

"I can't believe I just said that," Tsuna muttered embarrassingly into her hands.

* * *

"With Tsuna showing such an extreme spirit, how can I possibly lose now!" yelled Ryohei, Kan feeling just as pumped and fired up as her partner.

"That pose is that of a boxer. Hmm, how lame and unstylish," Lussuria said in cold disregard, throwing away his jacket, revealing a slick and lean muscle figure, lifting his left knee in the air. His fighting position resembled that of a kickboxer, but not quite. "The style of my fighting is Muay Thai, which delivers the strongest throws in martial arts," bragged Lussuria.

"Ryohei, don't let him underestimate your burning and extreme pride as a boxer!" Kan told Ryohei, who agreed wholeheartedly with her.

"Gotcha. No one disrespects the burning and the extreme sport of boxing!" Ryohei charged in with a punch, Kan cheering him on. Meanwhile, those standing outside the ring began to watch the match, when Reborn spoke up.

"So the Battle of the Sun will be a hand-to-hand combat. This could go either way," stated Reborn. Lussuria managed to block Ryohei's punch with his left knee, which was clad in steel-knee pads.

"Oi, you managed to land a punch and not feel any pain from the steel implants in my knee-pads. Hmm, you got some strength to you," remarked Lussuria.

"We can't let someone like you disrespect the extreme sport of boxing!" yelled Ryohei, aiming another punch at Lussuria, only for the other to backflip elegantly in the air, landing perfectly on his feet.

"Mou, so passionate. How adorable~! ...But it won't be enough to defeat me." The bright glare of the sun glinted ominously off of Lussuria's sunglasses as the luminosity of the sun momentarily blinded Ryohei. Unable to see when Lussuria disappeared, he felt the pain as the steel-knee pads implanted on his face, knocking Ryohei off his feet.

* * *

"This is bad. That baka is at a slight disadvantage. His eyes are unprotected from the glare of the sun, while his opponent, on the other hand, has shades to shield his vision," reported Hana, who was putting on a pair of sunglasses that were being handed out by Reborn, who was sporting a pair on his face.

"Isn't that a bit unfair?!" exclaimed a worried Tsunami.

"No," came the direct response from not only Giotto and Knuckles, but also from Reborn, Colonello, and her own father.

"If he cannot even overcome the sun than he is not fit to be Guardian of the Sun. The Sun possesses the blazing flames to incinerate all who stands in the Sky's way. To become the Guardian of the Sun, you must become the sun itself," Knuckles went into detail as the others listened closely to what he had to say.

"...Onii-chan, hang in there," whispered Kyoko, clutching her yellow and white pom-poms tightly. Ryohei was still swinging his fist in the open air when he felt a swift punch to his face, followed up by a knee thrusting harshly into his gut. The double blow made him cough up saliva and a blood, dropping down to his knees and clutching his stomach.

"Maa, you're cute, but a child should stay in a child's place. Even if for a second I considered such a fairy tale prophecy true, you're definitely not fit to become the Guardian of the Sun. Just like how that girl is not suited to lead the Vongola Family." Lussuria pointed directly over at Tsunami who flinch. "We are not fighting for the sake of some make-believe rings, but to show that you are nothing but outsiders who people believe are connected to some false and ancient prophecy. That there is only one person to rightfully lead the Vongola Family."

* * *

Lussuria remembered a time when he was a top competitor who excelled in Muay Thai; though after winning competition after competition, he became bored of such a life. Even though he would always love Muay Thai, he had other dreams he now wished to attain. Recollecting on how since he was little, he always loved the stylish things such as clothes, shoes, the latest trends, bringing him into the world of fashion. So he decided to become a fashion designer and found it enthralling. In less than two years, he already had a name for himself in Italy and was a rising star.

Though similar to Muay Thai, the fame, the glory, the glamour, and attention became boring and dull. He was craving for something else. He needed something else in his life. Then that night happened. Some punks thought they could scare him and tried to challenge him into a fight. Needless to say, it ended in a world of pain which consisted of fractured bones, and blood spilled onto the ground for them.

"Not bad, trash." Lussuria didn't even know he was being watched, until he saw, standing at the entrance of the alley, two people. One was a younger Squalo, whose silver hair was much shorter back then than it was now. Though, his main attention was stolen by the man whose aura spoke of power, dominance, and authority.

"Please tell me you're not seriously thinking of letting him join-" The younger Squalo's eyes held a look of uncertainty, yet was silenced by the cold and authoritative voice of the one who had Lussuria's full attention.

"Shut-up, trash."

"Voooiiii! You shitty, arrogant, bastard-" A glass of wine was suddenly thrown at the young Squalo's face. Lussuria bemusedly watched the two argue, wondering just where and when did the other even have the time to bring a glass of red-wine. Though he was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts when those sharp predator eyes pointed at him.

"Oi, fruity trash. Join me." That was certainly not a question, but more of a demand and with an added jab at his sexuality.

"Maa, and why should I, per say, join you? I was taught to never listen to strangers, even if you are somewhat my type." Lussuria blew the dark-haired man a kiss, who face remained neutral, glaring eyes and a frown, while Squalo blanched, pointing his frantic eyes back onto the ravenette standing at his side.

"Please, for the love god, pick someone other than him!" he shouted. The other felt a twitch in his left temple; Squalo screaming directly into his ear was painful and due to that annoyance, yet again, threw another glass of red wine in his face. Seriously, exactly where was he storing those glasses of wine, pondered Lussuria.

"Shut-up, trash, and stop yelling into my ear. I'm not changing my opinion. He is the one." From another point of view, it was like a child bluntly demanding for a toy that refused to be given to him

"Voii! And what says he is the one?!" exclaimed young Squalo, just about fed up with the other.

"...My gut," was the blunt response given to young Squalo.

"...You gotta be fucking with me." Squalo facepalmed, groaning in defeat as Lussuria couldn't help but laugh as he watched the two, catching their attention once again.

"You two are interesting. Hmm, I was bored anyway. Okay, I'll join you." Lussuria's fate was sealed with those words. It was moments later he found that the man who recruited him was named XanXus. For years, Lussuria watched and loyal obeyed that man. A man who allowed nothing to stand in his way and got what he wanted. It was really fascinating to watch and he knew he would never be bored ever again. Pledging his loyalty to that man, who even if he wished for the world to burn, well... he'd burn it in a stylish fashion.

* * *

"Even if he may have a few unsavory ways, no one is more permitted to lead the Vongola Family than him." Hearing Lussuria talk, Tsunami felt a mysterious sense of loyalty coming from him. A loyalty that was not measly bought, but earned. _'Such loyalty... Certainly, there's more to XanXus, to be spoken so highly of, but what...?'_ Tsunami found herself pondering for the answers to this question.

"Not good. Due to the exposure to the sun, the heat is getting to Ryohei. He might not be able to hold out for long," Reborn pointed out; Tsunami and Kyoko and even Gokudera and Yamamoto became worried for the boxer. Hana felt Kyoko reach for her hand and squeeze it, in an attempt for comfort.

"Everything will be okay, Kyoko," Hana reassured her best-friend.

"Tch, turf-top, hang in there," Gokudera said through gritted teeth; a serious expression was shown on Uri's face as she floated next to his head. 'Kan, you gotta get him to get up now before it's all over,' Uri silently advised, eyes on the match, face concerned.

"You put up a lame fight and will end in a stylish defeat," vowed Lussuria, energy in his body began storing into his left, and after a few more second, he leaped high into the air.

"Here it comes, Lussuria finishing move," said the cloak wearing infant, hearing Lussuria called out the name of his finishing move.

"Brillante impatto Solar Flash!" While in midair, he unleashed the stored up energy from his knee, causing a shiny flash of light to fill the entire ring; even with the shades on Tsuna and the others, they were having a hard time dealing with the bright burst of light.

"What the heck, I can't see anything!" hissed Gokudera.

"Fufufu... I wonder if he will survive through this?" muttered Mukuro, talking about Ryohei, whose vision turned white, no longer able to see anything in sight.

"What the...! I cannot see anything!" The light which once engulfed the ring was now consumed into Lussuria's leg, giving off a radiant gold-like shine.

"It's over." He smirked. And like a comet soaring down for impact, he planted his knee against Ryohei's face who flew back to the net of the ring, before dropping down to the ground.

"My win~!" Lussuria winked as Kyoko and Tsuna screamed out to Ryohei, who was in an unconscious-like-state, unable to hear their voices.

"He has thirty-seconds to get up. If he does not get up in that amount of time. The Varia wins this match," announced Knuckles, the bible in his hand was clenched tightly as he stared at Ryohei with concern. Meanwhile, within the haze of Ryohei's mind, he felt himself floating and a voice calling out to him.

"...hei! ...rohei! ...Ryohei! Ryohei get up! Get up Ryohei, your friends need you!" the urgent voice yelled at him, slowly waking him from his stupor, but yet, he still couldn't find the strength to move his body.

"Ryohei, we can't stay lying down like this!"

"...But I wasn't strong enough, Kan."

"You are strong, Ryohei. Do not fight the sun, but become the sun. I believe in you. Kyoko believes in you. We all have faith in you. So... Become the burning sun that protects not just the sky, but those who is precious to him!" Hearing those encouraging words from Kan, Ryohei's eyes to striked open; slowly the strength in arms and legs was returning. "Remember your motto, Ryohei! The reason for why you fight!" Images of Kyoko and Tsuna flashed through his head; as slowly like the dawn of a new day, Ryohei began to rise up to his feet.

"Onii-chan, you can do it!"

"Come on, Turp-top, get up!"

"Sasagawa-sempai!"

"Don't give up, kora!"

"Kyoko extreme, Onii-chan!"

"Listen to the voices of the people who are counting on you. Don't lose focus now. Rise like the sun, Ryohei. Get-up!" Ryohei heard Kan's voice loud and clear, along with the voices of Kyoko and others, when all of a sudden, Tsuna's voice broke through to him.

"We believe in you, Onii-chan! So... Get up to the extreme!" It was that firm declaration that made him stand proudly on his feet thrusting his fist high into the air as the glares of the sun beamed down on him. Knuckles couldn't help but chuckle and grin. "He rises like the sun." No longer was the sun an obstacle that stood in Ryohei's way.

"My motto... Is do everything to the... EXTREME!" yelled the extreme boxer, stunning the Vaira's who thought he was down for the reckoning, seeing how no individual had ever survived Lussuria's finishing attack before.

"No... This can't be possible," Lussuria muttered in pure disbelief, taking a staggering step backward.

"No way... This is not good," muttered a certain infant on the Varia side.

"That's the burning spirit Ryohei. Now remember your training with Colonello and win!" exclaimed Kan's voice through the mind-link as the pose Ryohei got into next was noticed by Colonello who smirked.

"It's time for Ryohei to show off his new finishing attack move," he declared.

"When Kan's and my spirit become one. Together we are unstoppable," exclaimed Ryohei, focusing all of his energy in his right punch, ready to deliver a blow to Lussuria.

"As if I'll allow you to hit me~!" Lussuria once again, leaped high into the air, soaring down with his knee thrust out, but Ryohei did not falter. If anything, everyone's attention was stolen by the yellow surge of energy his body was giving off. They were in shock once they saw he was able to dodge Lussuria's attack. Though not only did he easily dodge Lussuria's attack, but it was done with a speed he did not possess before. He rushed in with a series of punches that left Lussuria unable to block or counter.

"Here it is... the final blow... Maximum Cannon!" The brilliant burst of yellow light that was emitted from Ryohei's fist was blinding; the blow was powerful enough to knock Lussuria way out of the ring, lying on the sandy ground unconscious. Ryohei was left panting, energy devastatingly low, but was still able to let out a yell of victory.

"He did it!" cried Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Haru.

"That's the way, kora!" cheered Colonello

"Thank goodness he is okay." Kyoko placed a hand over her beating heart and smiled softly.

"That's the burning spirit, Ryohei!" exclaimed Kan, once the transformation with Ryohei came undone, flying by his side.

"It was thanks to your extreme advice, Kan! Thank-you!" The two suns grinned proudly and fist bumped with one another. Seeing such a sight, Tsunami felt a deep sense of nostalgia settle in her heart as if this was unfamiliar to her.

"Seeing those two bring back memories of the first Guardian of the Sun who was partnered up with Kan. Their bond was the strongest amongst the Guardians." Tsunami heard Knuckles say, before making his way inside the ring, handing over the complete Guardian of the Sun ring to Ryohei.

"You have shown yourself worthy of inheriting the Guardian of the Sun mantle. If you need help or guidance, don't be afraid to reach out to me," Knuckle offered his assistance to Ryohei, the two shaking hands before Ryohei placed the ring on his finger. Though when he exercised, both Kan and his own body and eyes emitted a bright glow of sunny yellow, in the depth of both his memories and Kan's, for a brief second they saw the image of a man with short black spiky hair, a grin on his face, holding out his fist to the sun. The image was only shown to them briefly, feeling a longing sense as if they both knew that figure, especially Kan, tears obliviously gathering in her eyes, as just then the image of the man vanished.

"...What the heck just happened?" questioned Gokudera, the others wondering the same thing, who just saw what took place with the boxer. Suddenly, they were taken back once they saw the boxing ring transform into a huge sandstorm that sucked them up once again, precisely like when they were brought here. Opening their eyes again, they discovered they were dropped back off at the school.

"Oya. It looks like our guests have taken their leave." The one who made the comment was Mukuro. Standing back on her feet, Tsuna and the others realized that the Varia had indeed, silently and unnoticeably, taken their leave.

"It seems they left before hearing you announce tomorrow's battle, Giotto," said Knuckle. Giotto just silently stared at the empty spot the Varia had once stood in, before turning his attention to Tsunami and her large group of friends and one family member.

"Tomorrow's battle will be for the Guardian of the Lightning ring," announced Giotto, before a look of shock entered most of their eyes, remembering just who would be participating, minus the two in the back who turned their eyes to the sleeping Lambo in Chrome's arms.

"Gahaha!... Tsuna loves Lambo-san the most..." Lambo muttered in his sleep, peacefully unaware of the battle he'd have to face tomorrow.

 **End of Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

Thanks for taking the time and reading my story!


End file.
